


Jorahs Fluch - Daenerys Targaryen

by here_we_write



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lime, au i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 132,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_we_write/pseuds/here_we_write
Summary: Lynesse hat Jorah verlassen, die Wunde ist frisch und irgendwie findet unser Bär seinen Weg nach Pentos, wo er das erste Mal auf Daenerys trifft und die Geschichte beginnt...
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lest bitte vor allem die ersten beiden Punkte XD

Kapitel 1: Notizen

Updates:  
Also erstmal solltet ihr wissen, dass diese Fanfiction schon abgeschlossen ist. Heißt, ich hab die ganze Story hier auf meinem Laptop und hab sie mir schon tausend Mal selbst durchgelesen. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ich sie sofort komplett hochladen könnte… KÖNNTE! Vermutlich werde ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel hochladen und das meistens am Abend. Sollte es mal dazu kommen, dass ich das nicht schaffe, wegen Schule oder irgendwelchen anderen Gründen, tut mir das leid. Also nochmal die Kurzfassung: JEDEN TAG EIN NEUES KAPITEL! Es gibt übrigens 50 von denen, wenn man das hier und den Epilog mitzählt, und jedes hat um die… ich will jetzt keine falschen Angaben machen XD Aber ich denke schon, dass sie durchschnittlich so zwischen 2000 und 3000 Wörter groß sind… Falls irgendwer damit was anfangen kann…   
Für mehr Zeug könnt ihr gerne auf Insta nach memes_westeros suchen und dort mein Highlight über diese FF abchecken.

Charaktere:  
1) Jorah Mormont – Jorah ist in dieser Fanfiction etwas jünger als in den Büchern oder in der Serie. Das liegt daran, dass ich keinen allzu großen Altersunterschied haben wollte und ich mich besser in einen jungen, etwas naiven und vielleicht auch bisschen unerfahreneren Jorah versetzen kann. Natürlich shippe ich Daenerys und Jorah auch mit größerem Altersunterschied, weil mir das an sich völlig egal ist. Auch sein Aussehen ist hier nicht so wie in den meisten FFs. Er hat dunkle Haare, wie in den Büchern, hat aber ansonsten das Aussehen von Iain Glen. Ich bin auf ein paar Fotos von Iain aus dem Film „Silent Scream“ gestoßen, wo er Larry Winters spielt und das ist eigentlich genau, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass seine Beschreibung, die ich ihm immer wieder nebenbei verpasse, ausreicht, um ihn sich vorzustellen. Außerdem wollte ich auch Jorahs Fähigkeit mit Dolchen umzugehen etwas hervorheben, was man glaube ich auch schon im ersten Absatz erkennt.

2) Daenerys Targaryen – Daenerys ist hier (glaube ich) so alt wie in der Serie, also fast 16 Jahre. Am Anfang zumindest, aber das versteht sich von selbst. Ihr Aussehen ist eigentlich wie in den Büchern, also Emilia Clarke in bisschen jünger, mit silbernem Haar und violetten Augen. Auch bei ihr hoffe ich natürlich, dass ihre Beschreibungen in der Fanfiction an sich ausreichen.

3) Alle anderen Charaktere – Ich habe mir die meisten anderen Charaktere wie in der Serie vorgestellt, aber ich denke, meine Beschreibungen klären die meisten Fragen hierzu. Ehrlich gesagt, sind die ja auch nicht so wichtig XD 

Story:   
Die Geschichte beginnt ungefähr, wo Staffel eins beginnt und endet, wo Staffel 8 aufhört… grob gesehen. Die Leute, die die Bücher gelesen und die Serie geschaut haben, werden vermutlich sehr früh erkennen, dass ich mich stark an beidem orientiert, aber auch paar eigene Ereignisse hinzugefügt habe, was dem ganzen etwas Pepp verleiht. Es ist also Jorahs Leben an Danys Seite, wie es in meinen wunderschönsten Träumen aussieht. Oh und so die richtige Story beginnt ab Kapitel 15 – finde ich zumindest –, das ist ungefähr da, wo Staffel 3 beginnt. Ich kann allerdings auch nur dieser Ansicht sein, weil da der Teil beginnt, den ich die ganze Zeit schreiben wollte XD Ich würde aber nicht sagen, dass die ganzen anderen Kapitel langweilig sind oder sowas.

Warnungen:   
Ich denke jeder, der Game of Thrones geschaut und A song of ice and fire gelesen hat, wird das hier auch aushalten. Trotzdem:  
\- es wird beleidigt (vor allem Jon Schnee)  
\- es wird gekämpft  
\- Wunden werden beschrieben  
\- Leute sterben   
\- es kann manchmal seeeeeeeeehr kitschig werden  
\- natürlich kommt auch Sex vor, allerdings nur angedeutet, es geht aber auch wirklich nicht darum, also… wenn ihr deshalb hier seid: Sorry, dass ich euch enttäusche. Tschüss.  
Kurz gesagt: Das einzig, wirklich Gefährliche sind meine dummen Witze und Wortspiele, die ich einfach nicht nicht schreiben konnte. Ich denke, ihr werdet mindestens ein oder zwei Mal jedes… sagen wir zweite oder dritte Kapitel lächeln müssen, weil ich einfach nicht ernst bleiben konnte.

Entschuldigungen:   
\- Kämpfe: All die Profis unter euch, die sich mit Schwertkampf oder grundsätzlich Waffen auskennen, werden sich vermutlich bei jedem auch nur ach so kleinen Kampf denken: „Was um alle Sieben Höllen soll dieser absolute bullshit?!“ Und das… tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich bin zu meinem größten Bedauern nicht so erfahren, wie ich es gerne wäre, was das alles angeht. Ich habe mir aber Mühe gegeben es logisch zu beschreiben, habe ein paar Recherchen angestellt und ab und zu andere Leute um Rat gefragt.  
\- Schicksal? : Ich bitte euch, keine Wahrscheinlichkeiten abzuwiegen, ich weiß selbst, dass einiges auf großen Zufällen aufbaut, aber hey, vielleicht ist es ja einfach Schicksal.  
\- Logik? : Was Logikfehler angeht… also… ich habe versucht, sie zu vermeiden, aber ich befürchte, es sind mir doch ein paar unterlaufen. Aber komm, das passiert den besten Autoren. Look at JK Rowling und all die kleinen Fehler, die selbst ihr unterlaufen sind. Also das soll jetzt kein Hate sein… Hinterfragt also bitte nicht alles und genießt stattdessen die Auswirkungen davon. (Vor allem ist alles bisschen verschoben, da Jorah jünger ist. Ich denk, das kann man sich irgendwie erklären, also einfach Roberts Rebellion bissl verschieben und so, das wird aber in der FF nicht wirklich angesprochen… also müsst ihr euch das einfach selbst vorstellen.)  
\- Mein Deutsch: Kommen wir zu meinem Deutsch: Ja, Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache und ja, ich bin eine der besten Schülerinnen aus meiner Klasse in diesem Fach (voll das Eigenlob hier, aber wartet, ich zerstör das gleich wieder), ABER das heißt nicht, dass ich kein dummes Stück Scheiße bin, das irgendwie Probleme mit Zeichensetzung, Grammatik und Zeiten hat. Außerdem kann es auch zu verdrehten Redewendungen kommen XD Also… sorry, falls euch da irgendwas auffällt. 

Grundsätzliches Zeug, das ich noch sagen will:  
\- Also ich hatte einige Titel, die alle irgendwie mh waren. Ich bin, um ehrlich zu sein, noch immer nicht mit ihm zufrieden, aber ich denk, das ist einfach so ein writer-problem XD   
\- Ich fühle mich bisschen schlecht dafür, dass ich diese Fic hochlade, weil ich auch weiß, dass George RR Martin diese Sache so gar nicht unterstützt… Aber heyyyyyyy, mir doch egal. Also… eigentlich nicht, aber… trotzdem.   
\- Diese Fanfiction ist glaube ich auch nicht der Inbegriff von einer FF. Es geht weder um Sex, noch bestimmte Szenen und hat auch nichts mit „Was wäre, wenn…“ zu tun. Es ist denke ich einfach ein alternatives Universum (Gott, das klingt so komisch auf Deutsch) und… naja, lest es einfach selbst.  
\- Was vielleicht auch noch ganz interessant bzw. wichtig ist: Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich tatsächlich beendet und auch hochgeladen habe / hochlade. Vielleicht werde ich sie auch irgendwann übersetzen und auf Englisch hochladen.  
\- Ach so und manchen Leuten wird auffallen, dass ich nie den Genitiv Singular von Daenerys verwende. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich es hasse Daenerys‘ zu schreiben, deshalb heißt es da meistens Danys. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich das jetzt unbedingt sagen musste…  
\- Außerdem habe ich diese Fanfiction eigentlich einfach für mich geschrieben, nicht dafür, dass sie irgendwem anderen gefällt. Es kann also gut sein, dass ihr sie nicht so gut findet und manche Sachen übertrieben findet, aber das ist meine Ansicht und mein Geschmack von Humor und… so Zeug. Also wenn das einfach nicht euer Ding ist, dann lest das hier nicht und macht euch nicht die Mühe diese Fic zu hassen. Ich wäre sehr dankbar. 

Also das wars dann auch schon XD Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Mia


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sie hatte ihn verstoßen… Er hatte keinen Platz mehr auf der Welt. Sollte er vielleicht einfach wieder zu der Goldenen Kompanie gehen? Er war gar kein so schlechter Söldner, doch konnte er nicht sein ganzes Leben als verbannter Ritter und Tagelöhner verbringen. Eher würde er sich selbst erhängen.

Jorah ließ seinen Dolch, den er immer bei sich trug, einmal über seine Finger hüpfen und wieder zurück. 

Lynesse hatte ihn verraten. Man hätte sagen können, dass er deshalb auf sie wütend war, doch wäre das untertrieben gewesen. Falls er sie jemals wieder sehen sollte… nun… was würde dann passieren? Würde er sie attackieren und endgültig erledigen, so wie in seinen Träumen, die ihn die ganzen Nächte durch plagten? Oder würde er sie anbetteln, ihn zurückzunehmen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. 

Der junge Ritter schnappte sich seinen Dolch, wandte sich blitzschnell um und warf ihn gekonnt auf den Mast des Schiffes. Er bohrte sich in das schon etwas ältere Holz und der Seemann, der gerade fast in die Wurflinie der Waffe geraten wäre, blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Jorah warf ihm einen kurzen, tadelnden Blick zu. 

Warum gaffte der auch so dämlich? Er hätte ihn schon nicht aufgespießt. 

Jorah zog einen weiteren Dolch aus seiner Scheide und schleuderte auch diesen, ohne groß zu überlegen, auf den Mast. Er blieb wenige Zentimeter neben dem Ersten stecken. 

Immerhin konnte Jorah noch mit seinen Messern umgehen. 

Die Augen des anderen Mannes wurden kugelrund und er griff an seinen Bart, um ihn sich ganz aus dem Häuschen um seinen Finger zu wickeln. 

„Was ist denn?“, funkelte der Ritter ihn an und fuhr sich etwas zu energisch durch seine dunkelbraunen, vom Wind verstrubbelten Haare. Der Seemann schüttelte seinen Kopf und räusperte sich.

„Der Kapitän sagt, dass wir gleich in Pentos ankommen.“ 

Irgendwie störte ihn der Akzent des Lyseni extremst. In letzter Zeit regte ihn aber eigentlich auch alles extremst auf, was mit Lys zu tun hatte. 

„Schön“, antwortete er daraufhin nur knapp und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich wieder der Reling zuwandte und abermals die Silhouetten der Stadt betrachtete. 

Vielleicht würde er ja in Pentos die Antwort finden, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. 

Der Mann stand immer noch hinter ihm. 

Warum ging er denn nicht endlich? Erwartete er etwa einen Freudensprung? 

Als Jorah dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, knurrte er flüchtig das Wasser an und durchmaß das Schiff zu dem Mast, schnappte sich seine Dolche und schritt dann zur Treppe, die unter das Deck zu seinem Schlafplatz führte, wo er alle Sachen verwahrte, die er noch hatte. Fast hätte er sich den Kopf gestoßen, doch duckte er sich noch rechtzeitig unter dem Balken weg, der ihm den Weg versperrte und stolperte als nächstes über ein Fass. Beinahe wäre er auch noch zu Boden gegangen, aber er griff nach einem Stapel Kisten und fing sich ab. 

Er hasste dieses verdammte Schiff! 

Vor sich hin fluchend ging er weiter, diesmal langsamer und darauf bedacht, über nichts zu fallen oder sich den Kopf zu stoßen. Als er zu seiner schäbigen Hängematte gekommen war, bereute er es, keine Öllampe mitgenommen zu haben. In dieser verfluchten Dunkelheit konnte er gerade mal seine Hände sehen und das auch nur, wenn er sie sich praktisch direkt vor seine Augen hielt. 

Es schien, als ob die ganze Welt gegen ihn wäre. 

Entnervt legte er sich in sein Bett und hoffte, dass sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen würden. 

„Ich habe dich geliebt…“, flüsterte er traurig, mit seinen Gedanken bei Lynesse. 

Warum tat ihm alles, was er liebte weh? Warum hatte er alles verloren? Wie hatten die Götter es so weit kommen lassen können? War er ein so schlechter Mensch? Hatte er es verdient? Viele würden ihn noch als grünen Jungen bezeichnen, mit seinen 24 Lebensjahren. Er konnte doch nicht jetzt schon den ganzen Zorn der Götter auf sich gezogen haben. Wenn es sie überhaupt gab. In den letzten Monaten schien es, als würde alleine das Unglück seine Welt regieren.

Die schrillen Schreie der Möwen am Hafen von Pentos verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen und die Dächer der Häuser reflektierten das Sonnenlicht wie ein Spiegel. Die sengende Hitze des späten Nachmittags lag über der Stadt und ekelhafter Fischgestank hing in der Luft. 

Als Jorah sich umsah, wurde ihm klar, weshalb der Kapitän der Tornado so skeptisch seine Kleidung betrachtet und ihm noch dieses dämliche, goldene Hemd angedreht hatte. 

Die Menschen hier trugen gerade mal einen Lendenschurz oder gingen erst gar nicht aus ihren kühlen Häusern. Sogar in diesem Hemd war es hier unerträglich heiß. Die Sonne ließ die Sandstraßen flimmern und machte es einem schwer, seine Augen offen zu halten.   
Er mochte diese Stadt nicht… 

„Geh da weg, Mann! Wir haben zu tun!“, ertönte plötzlich eine unhöfliche Stimme hinter ihm und erst jetzt fiel Jorah auf, dass er mitten auf dem Steg stehen geblieben war. Schnell sprang er zur Seite und sah den drei Sklaven nach, wie sie sich jeder drei Säcke schnappten und zurück zu ihrem Schiff trugen. Als Sklave wollte er auf jeden Fall nicht enden. 

„Willkommen in Pentos, Idiot…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und fragte sich innerlich schon jetzt, was er überhaupt hier wollte.

Er wollte das nicht machen. 

„Ich will das nicht machen.“ 

Der fette Magister, der ihm gegenübersaß, betrachtete ihn darauf mit einem komischen Blick. „Ihr würdet das für die Sieben Königslande tun. Ihr werdet sehen… Viserys ist wie sein Vater.“ 

Jorah lehnte sich etwas vor und senkte seine Stimme bedrohlich. 

„Warum tötet Ihr ihn dann nicht gleich?“ 

„Ich bin nicht der, der die Entscheidungen trifft. Ich habe kein Problem mit dem Jungen. Mir ist egal, ob er lebt oder nicht, denn mir sind die Sieben Königslande egal.“ 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dieser selbstverliebte Bastard. 

„Und warum um alle sieben Höllen helft Ihr dann, ihn auszuspionieren und zu stürzen?“ 

„Nun… Egal ob Viserys oder Robert gewinnt… ich bin abgesichert“, lächelte der Magister arschig. „Euch sollte eins klar sein, Mormont. Ich versuche Euch nicht für mich zu überzeugen, sondern für Varys. Und er denkt, dass Robert um Meilen besser ist als Viserys. Helft also Eure Heimat zu retten, indem Ihr die Drachenbrut ausspioniert.“ 

„Und was hätte ich davon?“, fragte Jorah und merkte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, in den Palast von Illyrio zu kommen. 

Der Magister hatte ihn heute früh von ein paar Sklaven benachrichtigen lassen, dass er ihn treffen wollte und natürlich war Jorah gekommen. Es hätte ja sein können, dass ihm ein akzeptables Angebot gemacht worden wäre, wie der Stadtwache beizutreten, doch stattdessen wurde er beauftragt Daenerys und Viserys Targaryen auszuspionieren, die sogar derzeitig Gäste von dem Magister waren und gar nicht wussten, dass dieser sie betrog. Sie taten ihm schon ein wenig leid… 

„Ihr könntet nach Hause… Ihr wärt wieder Lord der Bäreninsel“, schmunzelte Illyrio in dem Wissen, dass er den Ritter nun hatte. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit leichter Skepsis und doch war das Angebot verlockend. Zu verlockend. 

„Wie will Varys es schaffen, Ned Stark zu überzeugen mich nicht umzubringen?“ 

„Er ist gut mit dem König befreundet. Er wird ihn überzeugen. Im Grunde ist es sowieso Roberts Entscheidung.“ 

Darüber musste Jorah nachdenken. 

Es war so einfach. Er könnte innerhalb des nächsten Jahres wieder zur Bäreninsel segeln. Nach Hause. 

Er schluckte. 

„Wann soll mein Dienst beginnen?“ 

„Wir verheiraten Daenerys bald an einen Pferdelord. Sein Name ist Khal Drogo. Ihre Hochzeit wird eine gute Gelegenheit sein sich in Viserys‘ Dienste einzuschleusen. Sie ist in einer Woche, wenn Dany die Begutachtung des Khals besteht.“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille. 

„Ich mache es“, murmelte der Ritter dann und erhob sich, um zu gehen. 

Er würde dieses Geschwafel und diesen süßen Gestank, den der Magister verbreitete, keine Sekunde länger aushalten. 

„Wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeit!“, rief ihm Illyrio noch nach und er antwortete mit einem schwachen: „Ja…“ 

Als er in den Gang kam, der ihn nach draußen führen würde, hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen, die sich eindeutig stritten. Er versuchte sie nicht zu beachten, doch wurde die eine immer lauter und die andere war schließlich nur noch ein Schluchzen. 

„Viserys, bitte!“ 

War das Daenerys? 

Der Ritter blieb stehen und sah sich um. 

Woher kamen die Stimmen? 

Plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag und eine Stimme - vermutlich Viserys - schrie:   
„Du hast den Drachen geweckt, Schwesterchen!“ 

„Nein! Bitte!“ 

Sie waren jetzt deutlich zu hören. Die Geschwister waren ein Stockwerk über ihm. Schnell rannte Jorah zu der Treppe, die nach oben führte und nahm immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sowie er das Ende erreicht hatte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

Eigentlich war es dumm und überhaupt nicht angebracht sich jetzt den beiden Geschwistern zu zeigen, doch ein weiterer Aufschrei Danys änderte seine Meinung. 

Er stürmte zu dem Raum, aus dem der ganze Lärm kam. 

Wie kam es, dass noch keine Diener hier waren und Viserys davon abhielten Daenerys zu verletzen? War das etwa normal? 

Er stieß die Tür auf. Ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem, silbernem Haar stand in der Mitte des Raums und hielt ein Schwert in der Hand. Er hatte dem Ritter den Rücken zugewandt, daher konnte dieser sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch wusste er wegen seiner Stimme, dass es Wut verzerrt sein musste. Vor ihm, in eine Ecke gekauert, saß ein Mädchen mit hüftlangem silbernem Haar. Ihre violetten Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und ihr wunderschönes Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Als sie den Mann erblickte, der wie angewurzelt im Tür Ramen stand und sie verdutzt anstarrte, japste sie erschrocken. Das veranlasste den Jungen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. 

Illyrio hatte recht. Es lag die Verrücktheit seines Vaters in diesem Blick. 

Für einen kurzen Moment guckten sich alle nur perplex an, dann richtete Viserys sein Schwert auf Jorah. 

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fauchte er. 

„Steckt Euer Schwert ein, Viserys“, knurrte er nur zurück. 

„Woher kennt Ihr meinen-?“ 

„Steckt es weg!“, unterbrach Jorah ihn energisch. 

Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn überhaupt kümmerte, doch er konnte Viserys nicht Daenerys drangsalieren lassen… nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. 

Viserys sah ihn verblüfft an. Offenbar hatte ihn noch nie jemand zurechtgewiesen. 

„Nein, das werde ich nicht.“ 

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, griff er den Ritter mit einem einfachen Hieb gegen den Brustkorb an, dem dieser mühelos mit einem Schritt zur Seite entgehen konnte. Er packte den Targaryen an der Schulter und warf ihn zu Boden. 

„Ich sagte: Steckt das Schwert weg“, wiederholte der Verbannte und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Viserys zu. 

„Davon wird Illyrio erfahren!“, blaffte dieser nur und rappelte sich ungeschickt auf, um aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. 

Jorah sah ihm nur kurz nach, dann drehte er sich zu Daenerys. Sie kauerte noch immer in der Ecke und starrte ihn mit diesen riesigen… ziemlich süßen Augen an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch rang er um Worte. 

„Ich… ähm… habe Rufe gehört, als ich gerade gehen wollte und… du musst keine Angst haben“, beendete er irritiert sein Gestotter. 

Dieser Blick… wie sie ihn ansah… das verwirrte ihn und führte dazu, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. 

Sie hockte noch immer auf dem Boden, die Arme schützend um ihre Beine geschlungen. 

Was sollte er jetzt tun? 

„Ich... ähm…“ 

Er beschloss zu ihr zu gehen und ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen anzubieten. Zögerlich ergriff Daenerys sie und er zog sie vorsichtig auf die Beine. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie fast gänzlich unbekleidet war. Er stutzte und nahm sofort seinen Mantel ab, den er eigentlich nur wegen der Förmlichkeit seines Besuches anhatte und hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Verlegen nahm sie ihn an und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. Erst als sie ihre Haare unter dem Stoff hervorzog wagte der Ritter wieder von seinen Füßen aufzublicken.

„Danke…“, hauchte sie und erwiderte unsicher seinen Blick. „Wer seid Ihr?“ 

Kurzfristig stand er einfach nur mit offenem Mund da, hatte seinen Namen vergessen und fuhr sich befangen mit der Hand durch sein Haar. 

„Ich bin Ser Jorah Mormont… von der Bäreninsel“, brachte er dann hervor. 

Wie war er nur wieder in diese Situation geraten? Dieses… Kind sollte an einen der mächtigsten Männer des Ostens verheiratet werden? 

„Ist das in Westeros?“, fragte sie neugierig und hob eine Augenbraue an. 

Er lächelte. 

„Ja, ganz im Norden. Nördlich von Winterfell.“ 

„Klingt… kalt“, lachte sie scheu. 

Er schmunzelte. 

„Oh ja!“ 

Lächelnd betrachtete sie sein Wams mit dem aufgestickten Bären der Mormonts. Der Ritter blickte einfach nur auf die junge Prinzessin herab und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er ihren Bruder – und damit in gewisser Weise auch sie – hintergehen sollte. 

„Ist es nicht ungewohnt für Euch, in so einer warmen Stadt und so fern der Heimat zu sein?“, fragte sie und sah ihn wieder an.

Diese Frage löste ein Stechen in seinem Herzen aus. Anscheinend hatte Dany gemerkt, dass ihm ihre Worte ziemlich nahetraten.

„Oh… war das… war das unangebracht? Tut mir leid.“ 

„Nein, ist schon gut. Es ist in der Tat komisch, aber weil ich schon länger hier bin, habe ich mich an die Sonne gewöhnt… allerdings habe ich immer das Gefühl nicht vollständig zu sein.“ 

„Oh…“ 

Es sah aus, als würde ihr es wirklich leidtun. 

„Warum seid Ihr dann nicht daheim?“ 

Er blinzelte und senkte getroffen seinen Kopf. 

„Ich sollte wieder gehen“, meinte er dann auf einmal und wandte sich abrupt ab. 

Er hätte gar nicht herkommen sollen. Er war ein Idiot! Er schaffte es sein Leben immer dann zu ruinieren, wenn er dachte, es ginge nicht mehr schlimmer! Doch in Wahrheit ging es immer schlimmer… Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um das zu verstehen. 

„Ser Jorah!“ 

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. 

Sie stand wie eine Statue ganz alleine in dem riesigen Raum, die Haare hingen ihr strähnchenweise ins Gesicht und ihre violetten Augen suchten seine azurblauen. 

„Werden wir uns je wiedersehen?“


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 

Er würde Daenerys heute wiedersehen! 

Nach einer Woche… 

Er hatte Tag für Tag an sie denken müssen… Sie war beinahe noch ein Kind! Wie konnte irgendwer daran denken, sie umzubringen? 

„Werden wir uns je wiedersehen?“, hatte sie gefragt und er war zu ihr gegangen, hatte ihre Hände in die seine genommen und ihr versprochen, für sie da zu sein. 

Er würde für sie da sein… 

Er hätte das nicht versprechen sollen. 

Er konnte dieses Versprechen unmöglich halten, wenn er nach Hause wollte. 

Jorah zog seinen Waffengurt etwas enger und betrachtete sich in einem kleinen, angelaufenen Spiegel, der auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett stand. 

Das Zimmer, das er sich für diese Woche ausgesucht hatte, war nicht sonderlich groß, doch fand man hier alles was man brauchte. 

Er sah sich um, um die Bücher einzupacken, die eine der wenigen Sachen waren, die er von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte. 

Sowie er alles in seinen Taschen eingepackt hatte, ging er mit seinem ganzen Hab und Gut - was kläglich wenig war - nach unten in den Schankraum und bezahlte für sein Zimmer und das Essen, das er bekommen hatte. 

Die Hochzeit sollte an der Küste vor Pentos stattfinden, also hatte er sich auch gleich noch ein Pferd gekauft. 

Er würde vermutlich die nächsten Monate sowieso nur reiten. Das Dothraki Leben eben. 

Sowie er aus dem Wirtshaus trat, wurde er von der Sonne geblendet, doch hatte er sich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er lediglich die Augen zusammenkniff und zu den Stallungen lief. 

Er würde Dany heute wiedersehen! 

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn etwas schneller werden. Der Ritter sattelte seinen neuen Hengst, den er Schatten - wegen seiner Fellfarbe - genannt hatte, und verstaute seine Habseligkeiten in den Satteltaschen. Er wusste nicht, was es genau war, aber Daenerys faszinierte ihn. 

Ob ihr die Bücher gefallen würden? Vielleicht waren Bücher etwas… „unhochzeitshaft“? 

Jorah hockte auf und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Er kam aus dem Stall und musste feststellen, dass er spät dran war, also ließ er Schatten antraben und ritt die Gasse herunter bis zur Straße, die ihn aus der Stadt führen würde. In seinem Kopf ging er immer wieder diesen einen Satz durch. 

„Ein kleines Geschenk für die neue Khaleesi, Lieder und Geschichten der Sieben Königslande.“ 

Sowie er die Stadtmauern Pentos‘ hinter sich gelassen hatte, galoppierte er los und fühlte sich tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen frei. 

Lynesse war vergessen. 

Sein Verlangen nach Zuhause war vergessen. 

Die salzige Meeresprise wehte ihm entgegen und er befand sich alleine im hier und jetzt. Sein Mantel – glücklicherweise hatte er zwei – flatterte wie verrückt, ebenso wie sein Haar. 

Er wünschte, dieser Moment wäre nie vergangen, doch war er das schon, da er nun die Horde von Magistern, Händlern und anderen adligen oder nicht adligen Menschen eingeholt hatte, die von Pentos aus zur Hochzeit ging. Es waren noch mindestens zwei Kilometer bis zu dem Lager der Dothraki. Schatten wurde langsamer und schließlich kam er nur noch im Schritt voran. 

Na toll! 

Nach fünf Minuten Gedrängel war er endlich angekommen und stieg ab. Überall wimmelte es von Dothraki, die kochten, sich um die Pferde der Ankömmlinge kümmerten, die mühevoll die ganzen Geschenke zu dem Festplatz brachten und die miteinander stritten, natürlich alles auf Dothraki. Einige der Pentoshi starrte sie verständnislos und auch etwas angewidert an, da die meisten nicht verstanden, wovon sie redeten. 

Jorah verstand sie allerdings einwandfrei. 

Es hatte einige Dothraki in der Goldenen Kompanie gegeben, die ihm ihre Sprache lehrten. Ihn belustigte die Sichtweise der Pferdemenschen, da sie fast alles mit Pferden beziehungsweise Hengsten verglichen. 

Der Ritter führte sein Pferd zu den ganzen anderen, die in einem großen Pulk auf einer Wiese grasten. 

Nachdem er Schatten abgesattelt, ihm sein Zaumzeug abgenommen und sein Geschenk aus den Taschen geholt hatte, ging er zu dem Festplatz, um sich erstmal ein wenig umzusehen. 

Die Braut und der Bräutigam saßen auf einem Podest mit dem Rücken zum Meer. Links neben ihnen war eine Vielzahl an dothrakischen Speisen aufgestellt, rechts von ihnen saßen Viserys, Magister Illyrio, der die ganze Zeit mit diesem redete, und die Blutreiter Khal Drogos. 

Als Jorah Daenerys sah, klappte ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter. 

Sie war noch schöner als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. 

Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es hinbekommen würde ihr die Bücher zu geben, ohne zu stottern… obwohl er diesen Satz die ganze Zeit geübt hatte! 

Er entschied sich erst mal ein wenig Abstand von der Erhöhung zu halten und sich unter den Gästen umzusehen. 

Der Ritter kam zu einem kleinen, etwas abgelegenerem Platz, an dem die neuen Kos von Daenerys und ein paar andere Dothraki saßen. 

„Ist hier noch Platz?“, fragte er sie und deutete auf eine Lücke zwischen ihnen. 

„Wer bist du?“, entgegnete einer misstrauisch, woraufhin er ihn ebenso misstrauisch ansah. 

„Ich bin Jorah Mormont, ein Ritter aus Westeros. Also… ist der Platz frei oder nicht?“ 

„Wenn du Mago besiegst“, grinste ein anderer und nickte dem Größten zu, welcher sich erhob. 

„Sei nicht zu hart, Mago…“ 

Der grunzte belustigt und sprang spielerisch wütend auf, um ihn mit einem ungefährlichen Arakhhieb anzugreifen. Er wich aus und zog sein Schwert. Der Ritter parierte die nächste Attacke, sodass Mago an ihm vorbeirannte und ließ ihn über seinen Fuß stolpern. Er setzte sich auf den Rücken des Dothraki und zog einen seiner Dolche. 

„Vielleicht hättest du doch bisschen härter sein sollen.“

Die anderen lachten und sogar der unter ihm brachte ein belustigtes, verächtliches Schnauben zustande. 

Jorah stand wieder auf und zog auch gleich Mago auf die Beine. Er klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Waffenrock und seinem Mantel und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. 

„Und wer seid ihr…?“, fragte er in die Runde und nahm dankbar einen Pferdefleischspieß entgegen. 

„Rakharo“, antwortete der, der ihm den Spieß gegeben hatte und deutete einzeln auf die anderen, während er deren Namen sagte. 

„Kovarro, Aggo und Mago kennst du schon.“ 

Jorah nickte und wandte sich dann kurz dem Podest zu. 

Es sah so aus, als würden nur noch sehr wenige ein Brautgeschenk für Daenerys haben. Er musste es hinter sich bringen, sonst würde er es noch verpassen, also nagte er schnell das Fleisch von dem Spieß ab, stand dann seufzend auf und meinte: „Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für die Braut. Wir sehen uns vermutlich später wieder.“ 

Langsam schob der Ritter sich durch die tanzenden Dothraki auf die kleine Ansammlung von Menschen zu, die mit Kästchen und Schatullen erwartungsvoll den Dothraki anstarrten, der sie aufrief, vorzutreten. 

Gerade trugen zwei Sklaven eine Kiste voller Schlangen vor Daenerys und der Magister, der ihnen hinterhergewatschelt war, zog eine hervor, ließ sie um seinen Arm schlängeln und legte sie dann wieder zurück. 

Es würde wohl doch noch etwas dauern bis Jorah dran kam. 

Als nächstes kam ein Mann mit Süßwasserperlen an die Reihe und darauf einer mit feinstem Pferdeleder und dann nochmal einer mit Perlen, allerdings sahen diese ganz anders aus. 

Daenerys nickte jedes Mal dankbar und doch erweckte sie nicht den Eindruck, sonderlich glücklich zu sein. 

Irgendwann hätte Jorah dran sein sollen, doch wurde er einfach übersprungen. 

Erst dachte er, dass es einfach nur ein Versehen gewesen war und wartete, dass er noch drankam. Allerdings stand er nach ein paar Minuten alleine da und der Dothraki, der immer alle aufgerufen hatte, wollte sich schon abwenden. 

„Hey! Was ist mit mir?“, fragte er diesen wütend und lief ihm nach. Er drehte sich um und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

„Der hat gesagt, du sollst nicht aufgerufen werden…“ 

Der Finger des Dothraki zeigte genau auf Viserys, der in diesem Moment gehässig zu ihnen schaute.

Jorah presste seine Lippen wütend aufeinander. 

Dieser Bastard! 

Er wollte einfach zu Daenerys gehen. Er brauchte nicht die Erlaubnis ihres Bruders. Da stellte sich ihm allerdings der Dothraki in den Weg. 

„Verdammt, lass mich vorbei! Warum hörst du überhaupt auf Viserys?“ 

„Er hat gesagt, Drogo wird mich töten, wenn ich versage.“ 

Jorah schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Hör zu, wenn du mich nicht vorbeilässt, dann werde ich dich umbringen. Und zwar hier und jetzt. Sofort“, drohte Jorah dem Dothraki und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. 

„Also lass-mich-vorbei!“ 

Jetzt war es der Dothraki, der verächtlich schnaubte. 

„Wie du willst. Beenden wir das hier und jetzt. Sofort.“ 

Jorah lächelte so wie sein Gegenüber. 

Plötzlich griff der Dothraki nach seinem Arakh und ließ die gebogene Klinge auf ihn hinuntersausen. 

Der Ritter konnte ihm rechtzeitig ausweichen, stieß dabei allerdings einen der Kochkessel um und wäre beinahe in das Kochfeuer gefallen. 

Die Musik verstummte und man hörte nur noch die Anfeuerungsrufe der Dothraki und vereinzeltes Kreischen der Pentoshi. 

Daenerys war erschrocken aufgesprungen. Sie hatte Jorah sofort erkannt. 

Dieser zog sein Schwert, sowie er sich wieder einigermaßen geordnet hatte und wehrte den nächsten Angriff ab, wie er es vorhin bei Mago getan hatte. Allerdings stolperte dieses Mal sein Gegner nicht über seinen Fuß. 

Daraufhin ging der Ritter in die Offensive und attackierte den Dothraki mit einem Seitenhieb, den dieser nur gerade so abwehren konnte. 

Jorah holte erneut aus und traf ihn diesmal am Arm. 

Sein Gegenüber war so geschockt, dass es nicht den darauffolgenden Angriff sah, der ihm sein Herz durchbohrte und das Leben nahm. 

Ehe der andere zu Boden fiel, schnitt ihm der Ritter seinen Zopf ab und warf ihn ins Feuer. 

Buhrufe und begeistertes Gejohle erklangen von allen Seiten und die Musik setzte wieder ein, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

Daenerys setzte sich wieder erleichtert hin, obwohl sie eigentlich zu dem Ritter laufen wollte. 

Er steckte sein Schwert wieder ein, nachdem er die blutverschmierte Klinge an den Klamotten des toten Pferdemenschen abgewischt hatte, klopfte sich unter Beobachtung des ganzen Khalasars den Mantel, sein Wams und den Waffenrock ab und schritt dann ungerührt auf das Podest zu. 

„Andale“, sagte Khal Drogo in der Gemeinen Zunge. 

„Khal Drogo“, grüßte er darauf mit einem Nicken. 

Er holte die Bücher aus dem Lederbeutel, der an seinem Waffengurt hing, lief die Stufen hoch und überreichte sie Daenerys mit den Worten: 

„Ein kleines Geschenk für die neue Khaleesi, Lieder und Geschichten der Sieben Königlande.“ 

Sie lächelte und es war das erste Mal an dem heutigen Tag, dass er sie wirklich lächeln sah. 

„Vielen Dank, Ser.“ 

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sah dann zu Viserys. 

„Ich habe Eurem Vater einige Jahre gedient, wenn die Götter gut sind, werdet Ihr mich in eure Dienste aufnehmen und ich kann wieder dem rechtmäßigen König dienen.“ 

Diese Worte klangen ziemlich gepresst und Illyrio half glücklicherweise etwas nach. 

„Wir können ihn gebrauchen, Viserys.“ 

Dieser verengte die Augen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

„Die Götter sind gnädig, ich nehme Euch in meine Dienste auf“, knurrte der junge Targaryen halb und wandte sich von Jorah ab. 

Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und drehte sich wieder zu der Khaleesi. 

„Genießt die Hochzeit.“ 

Er nickte der Braut und dem Bräutigam untergeben zu und ging wieder die Stufen hinab und zu seinen neuen Freunden, die jetzt ganz in der Nähe standen und die Geschenkübergabe beobachteten. 

„Gut gekämpft!“, rief ihm Kovarro entgegen. Rakharo knuffte ihn so hart in die Schulter, dass er beinahe umgekippt wäre. Mago lachte: „Gut, dass ich vorhin nicht ernsthaft gegen dich gekämpft habe. Ich hätte wirklich keine Chance gehabt, wenn nicht mal Dhano eine hatte!“ 

Daraufhin lachten auch die anderen und Jorah sah wieder zu Daenerys. 

Illyrio winkte gerade zwei Diener mit einer riesigen Kiste herbei. Sie öffneten sie vor Daenerys und als sie sah, was sich darin befand, weiteten sich ihre Augen ungläubig. 

„Dracheneier, Daenerys“, erklärte der Magister knapp und freute sich anscheinend über ihren Anblick. „Die Jahrhunderte haben sie versteinert, aber sie werden immer schön sein.“ 

Dany nahm eines in ihre Hände. 

„Ich danke euch, Magister Illyrio.“ 

Jäh stand Drogo auf und sah seine Khaleesi erwartungsvoll an. Diese schluckte schwer und legte das Drachenei wieder zurück, um aufzustehen und dem Khal zu folgen, der sie über den ganzen Festplatz führte und erst an dessen Rand stehen blieb. 

Der Ritter konnte nicht sehen, was dort war, da sich die ganzen Dothraki zu ihnen drängten. Als er allerdings anfing sich mit der Schulter voran zwischen ihnen durchzuquetschen, machten sie ihm automatisch Platz. 

Sie hatten seit dem Kampf von ihm und Dhano anscheinend erhabenen Respekt vor ihm. 

Sowie er bei Daenerys angekommen war, sah er, wie sie eine silberne Stute streichelte. 

Es war klar, weshalb Drogo ausgerechnet dieses Pferd Dany schenkte. 

Sie war wunderschön, zierlich und beinahe noch ein Fohlen. Sie war praktisch Daenerys nur als Pferd…. 

Die Dothraki verglichen wirklich alles mit Pferden. 

„Sie ist wunderschön“, hauchte die Khaleesi und wandte sich zu dem Ritter. 

„Ser Jorah, ich weiß nicht… was danke auf Dothraki heißt.“ 

„Es gibt kein Wort für danke im Dothrakischen“, erwiderte er und ihm fiel erst jetzt die Absurdität dahinter auf. 

Ehe Dany oder Jorah noch etwas hätten sagen konnten, hob der Khal seine Braut auf ihre Silberne und stieg dann selbst auf seinen roten Hengst auf. 

Viserys tauchte auf einmal auf und stellte sich neben seine Schwester. 

„Mach ihn glücklich“, flüsterte er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss sagen, dass ich dieses Kapitel selbst etwas langweilig finde, aber don't worry. Es wird bald wieder spannender ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ihr müsst essen, Daenerys“, meinte Jorah besorgt und ritt mit Schatten neben ihre Silberne, die gerade am Rand des Weges graste. 

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, antwortete sie matt. 

Sie sah blas aus, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit in der Sonne geritten waren und die Ringe unter ihren Augen wurden von Tag zu Tag dunkler. 

„Dann trinkt doch wenigstens“, versuchte er es und reichte ihr seinen mit Wasser gefüllten Beutel. 

Widerwillig nahm sie ihn an und trank einen Schluck. 

Der Ritter kramte in seiner Satteltasche und fand noch einige Fetzten gedörrten Pferdefleischs. Er gab ihr auch einen von denen und mit vor Ekel verzerrter Mine riss sie ein Stückchen Fleisch davon ab. Sie kaute angewidert darauf herum. 

„Gibt es denn nichts anderes?“ 

„Es gibt zwei Sachen, die die Dothraki im Überfluss haben. Pferde und Gras. Habt ihr schon mal das Gras probiert?“ 

Es sollte ein Witz sein, doch Dany hatte ihn anscheinend nicht einmal gehört. 

„Die Dothraki haben komische Sitten, aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran. Man muss ihnen nur offen entgegentreten.“ 

Dany sah auf und folgte mit ihrem Blick einem Pferd und seinem Reiter. Es war ihr Bruder, der etwas unbeholfen neben Rakharo ritt. 

Jorah war ihrem Blick gefolgt und als er sie nun wieder ansah, fiel ihm die einsame Träne auf, die ihre Wange herunter kullerte. 

Er wollte sich zu ihr beugen und sie wegwischen, doch wusste er, dass er sich das nicht erlauben konnte. 

„Es gibt zum Beispiel Wiesen und Felder voller Geister Gras in den Schattenländern hinter Asshai. Das Gras tötet alle anderen Gräser und leuchtet in der Nacht. Die Asshai‘i nutzen es oft als Beleuchtung und für Zauber. Die Dothraki glauben, dass es eines Tages die ganze Welt bedecken wird und diese dann so endet“, erzählte er, um seine vorigen Worte zu unterstreichen. 

Er dachte, Daenerys hätte ihn schon wieder nicht wahrgenommen, doch sagte sie dann: 

„Ich würde gerne mal nach Asshai. Man hört so viel davon.“ 

Jorah war froh, dass sie ihn doch bemerkt hatte und nicht gänzlich in ihrem Trübsal versunken war.

„Nun, wenn es Euch Khal Drogo erlaubt, könnt Ihr sicher mal nach Asshai segeln“, sagte der Ritter in der Hoffnung, dass sie das ein bisschen aufheitern würde, allerdings tat es das nicht, da Khal Drogo eben an ihnen vorbeiritt und Dany praktisch vor Schrecken fast von ihrem Pferd gefallen wäre. 

Traurig und zugleich wütend sah er dem Khal nach und hörte sich sagen: 

„Es wird einfacher.“ 

Auf was das nun bezogen war, war reine Interpretationssache. 

Dany schaute ihn zum einen leicht zweifelnd und zum anderen etwas überrascht an, weil er darüber redete. 

Am liebsten hätte er sich geohrfeigt. Er sollte lernen seinen Mund zu halten. 

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, zog die Khaleesi an den Zügeln ihrer Silbernen, stupste sie leicht in die Flanke und reihte sich in das vorbeiziehende Khalasar ein. 

Ser Jorah sackte in seinem Sattel zusammen. 

Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass sie keine Lust hatte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ob das nun nur an ihm lag oder sie einfach grundsätzlich kein Verlangen nach Gesellschaft hatte, wusste er nicht.

Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als er und Daenerys in dem erst eben aufgeschlagenen Lager ankamen. 

Er war die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe geritten, darauf bedacht, dass sie keine Probleme hatte oder wenn doch, er ihr helfen konnte. Sie hatte sich tapfer gehalten, war dafür jetzt aber total verspannt und ihr Oberschenkel hatten sich an dem Sattel wundgerieben. 

Der Ritter sprang von seinem Pferd und eilte zu ihr. 

Er griff ihr unter die Arme und hob sie von ihrem Pferd. 

Sowie ihre Füße den Boden berührten, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um nicht umzukippen. Jorah hatte nicht damit gerechnet und wäre beinahe selbst umgefallen. Sie löste ihre Arme wieder von ihm, hielt sich aber dennoch an ihm fest. 

„Khaleesi, wenn es das nächste Mal zu anstrengend wird, sagt es doch einfach. Wir hätten das Lager auch schon vor zwei Stunden aufschlagen können“, meinte er leise. 

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ dann auch seinen Arm los. 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, jedoch kamen schon Irri und Jhiqui, zwei von Danys Dienerinnen, die ihr Bruder ihr geschenkt hatte, und führten sie zu ihrem Zelt. 

Darauf stand Ser Jorah einfach nur da.

Er entschied sich, sich um Schatten zu kümmern. 

Sobald er die Zügel seines Pferds wieder in der Hand hatte, lief ihm Viserys über den Weg. Er schien sich hier nicht wohl zu fühlen. 

„Ihr hättet in Pentos bleiben sollen, Euer Gnaden“, behauptete der Ritter, als er an seinem König vorbeiging. 

„Sagt mir nicht was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Mormont“, schnauzte dieser ihn darauf an.

„Verzeiht, mein König, natürlich habt Ihr Recht“, entschuldigte sich Jorah übertrieben und hätte sich auch beinahe verbeugt, aber er hatte sich zusammenreißen können. 

„Verspottet mich nicht, Ser. Wenn ich in Pentos geblieben wäre, hättet Ihr auch dortbleiben müssen. Und wer hätte dann auf meine süße Schwester so sorgfältig aufgepasst?“ 

Das traf den Ritter wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ihm blieb nichts Besseres, als ein Ha-ha-ha-Lächeln aufzusetzen und dann zu gehen. 

Diesen Satz würde er noch bereuen. 

Am nächsten Tag setzten sie ihre Reise fort und Dany war im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen ziemlich gut gelaunt. 

„Woher bekommen die Dothraki ihre Sklaven? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie die irgendwo kaufen“, erkundigte sie sich bei dem Ritter, der neben ihr ritt. 

„Das stimmt. Dothraki legen keinen Wert auf Geld…“ 

Er sah kurz zu ihr, um sich zu versichern, dass sie das auch wirklich interessierte, und fuhr fort. 

„Also stellt Euch vor, Ihr wärt Bürger einer kleinen Stadt. Ein wohlhabender mit Sklaven. Dann wird eines Tages Eure Stadt von den Dothraki angegriffen. Würdet Ihr gegen die Pferdemenschen kämpfen, die so laut, ungehobelt und grundsätzlich wild sind, und dabei Euer Leben riskieren oder ihnen einfach Eure Sklaven geben und es dabei belassen?“ 

Sie dachte nur kurz nach. 

„Das Letztere.“ 

Jorah nickte. 

„Die meisten entscheiden sich für die zweite Option. Natürlich ist auch die sehr gewagt. Manchmal empfindet es ein Khal es als verschmähend, wenn man ihm zu wenig oder gar hässliche Sklaven gibt… manchmal hat er auch einfach Lust auf einen Kampf.“ 

„Das klingt nicht sonderlich fair.“ 

„Es kling nach Dothraki. Und Ihr seid ihre Königin.“ 

Sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. 

„Sie würden niemals auf jemand anderen als auf Khal Drogo hören.“ 

„Nun Ihr habt es doch noch nie ausprobiert.“ 

Ein Peitschenknall und ein Aufschrei unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. 

Der Sklave, der vor ihnen hergetrieben wurde, war gestolpert und hingefallen. Er hatte wegen dem Korb auf seinem Rücken Mühe wieder aufzustehen und als er es dann doch geschafft hatte, löste sich ein Riemen und der ganze Inhalt fiel auf den Boden. 

Dafür kassierte er einen weiteren Peitschenhieb. 

Daenerys hielt an. 

„Sagt ihnen sie sollen anhalten“, befahl sie Jorah. 

Er sah sie verwundert an und brachte Schatten auch zum Stehen. 

„Für wie lange?“ 

„So lange wie ich es ihnen befehle“, erwiderte sie, ohne nachzudenken. 

Er nickte. 

„Ihr lernt wie eine Königin zu sprechen.“ 

Daraufhin musste sie lächeln. 

„Nicht wie eine Königin. Eine Khaleesi.“ 

Und mit diesen Worten sprang sie von ihrer Silbernen, hob eine Holzschüssel auf und reichte sie dem Sklaven, der damit beschäftigt war, die Sachen wieder einzusammeln. 

Ehrfürchtig hielt er inne und sah Daenerys mit großen Augen an. Er verneigte sich beinahe bis zum Boden, als er das Gefäß entgegennahm und bedankte sich auf Valyrisch. 

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und trat von dem Pfad in das Meter hohe Gras. 

Jorah gab den Befehl weiter, eine kurze Pause einzulegen, und sah dann besorgt der Khaleesi nach. 

Wo ging sie hin? Hoffentlich verlief sie sich nicht. 

Er griff nach den Zügeln ihrer Silbernen und zögerte noch kurz, bis er ihr schlussendlich doch hinterher ritt. 

Erst hörte er nur die gedämpften Schritte der Pferde, dann ertönte von vorne ein erstickter Aufschrei. 

Sofort stieß er seine Fersen in die Flanken von Schatten und galoppierte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. 

Es tat sich eine Lichtung vor ihm auf und er sprang augenblicklich von seinem Pferd. 

Viserys hielt seine Schwester an ihrem Hals fest und in der anderen ein Schwert, das er auf sie gerichtet hatte. 

„Du kleine, dreckige Hure, wagst es mir Befehle zu geben?! Mir!“, schrie er sie gerade an, während sie versuchte ein paar Schritte von ihm wegzukommen, aber er ließ nicht von ihr ab. 

Jorah zog einen Dolch, balancierte ihn auf seinem Handrücken aus und warf ihn. Er traf genau gegen die Klinge von dem Schwert. 

Viserys ließ es verschreckt fallen, das Verschaffte Daenerys genug Zeit, zu Jorah zu rennen und ehe dieser sich versah, lag sie ihm in den Armen und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Er stand vollkommen perplex da, da er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte und legte auch seine Arme um Dany. 

Als sie wieder von ihm abließ, meinte sie wütend an ihren Bruder gerichtet: 

„Ich hasse es! Ich hasse dich! Ich muss immer und überall Angst haben! Entweder vor dem Usurpator oder vor dir! Was hast du nur? Du bist nicht derjenige, der fast jede Nacht mit Drogo verbringen muss, der nur ein Wort in der Gemeinen Zungen kann!“ 

Viserys hatte sein Schwert wieder aufgehoben und starrte seine Schwester und seinen Ritter feindselig an. 

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es ist, als wahrer Thronerbe und-“, setzte er an, aber Dany unterbrach ihn: 

„Nein! Nein! Ich bin es leid mir das Tag ein Tag aus anzuhören! Du kannst ab sofort laufen! Dein Pferd bekommt ein Sklave!“ 

Sie wandte sich mit Wuttränen in den Augen ab, hockte auf ihrer Silbernen auf und wartete, dass Jorah das gleiche bei Schatten tun würde. 

Dieser zog nur noch schnell das Messer aus dem Boden und tat dann genau das, ohne noch einen einzigen Blick an seinen König zu verschwenden.

An diesem Abend saß er nicht bei seinen Freunden am Lagerfeuer und aß, sondern ging zu Danys Zelt. 

Er wusste, dass Drogo heute auf der Jagd war und vermutlich erst morgen Mittag wiederkommen würde, sodass er niemanden bei irgendwas stören würde. 

Als er am Eingang angekommen war, hörte er Stimmen von drinnen. Es waren die Dienerinnen, die sich auf Dothraki unterhielten. 

„Sie blutet noch immer. Erst letztens hat es wieder aufgehört.“ 

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Der Khal verbringt viel zu viele Nächte mit ihr.“ 

„Aber es ist so. Ich weiß auch, dass es eigentlich nicht sein kann.“ 

„Es sei denn… sie ist verflucht. Es ist bekannt, dass verfluchte keine Kinder bekommen können. Außer sie finden einen anderen Verfluchten. Das ist bekannt.“ 

„Das ist bekannt.“

So ein Schwachsinn! 

Davon hatte Jorah noch nie gehört! 

Er wollte nicht länger das Gespräch der Dienerinnen belauschen und räusperte sich daher etwas lauter, als man es normalerweise tat. 

Sofort hörten sie auf zu reden. 

„Wer ist da?“, fragte Irri erschrocken. 

„Jorah Mormont. Ich wollte mit der Khaleesi sprechen.“ 

Er hörte eilige Schritte und dann riss Dany das Leder zurück, das den Eingang versperrte, damit man nicht hineinsehen konnte. 

Sie hatte nur ein dünnes Kleid an, das bis zum Boden reichte, ihre Haare waren anscheinend frisch gekämmt und sie roch, als hätte sie bis vor kurzem noch gebadet. 

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte er und war sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, herzukommen. 

Zumindest Dany schien froh. 

„Natürlich“, sagte sie lächelnd und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn durchzulassen. 

Im Zelt standen überall Kerzen und die Kohlepfannen waren beinahe alle aktiv. 

Daenerys setzte sich auf ihr Bett, neben dem die Dracheneier aufgestellt waren. 

„Ihr wolltet mit mir reden?“ 

Jorah nickte und fügte hinzu: „Alleine.“ 

Die Khaleesi winkte daraufhin ihren Dienerinnen zu.

„Ich werde euch heute nicht mehr brauchen.“ 

Sie tauschten argwöhnische Blicke aus und verschwanden aus dem Zelt. 

„Setzt Euch zu mir, Jorah.“ 

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen worden war und nahm neben ihr Platz. 

„Also? Um was geht es?“ 

Er schluckte und versuchte, seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. 

„Ähm… heute… im Grasmeer. Ihr habt gesagt, dass ihr in ständiger Angst lebt. Ich… ich habe das nicht gewusst. Ich dachte oder… hatte zumindest gehofft, dass Ihr Euch sicher fühlt, wenn… ich bei Euch bin.“ 

Götter… nicht mal, wenn er über seine Worte nachdachte, machten sie Sinn. 

Kurz trat Schweigen ein, dann brachte Dany leise hervor: „Das tue ich auch.“ 

Der Blick, mit dem sie den seinen erwiderte, war unergründlich. 

„Heißt das, dass Ihr nicht in ständiger Angst lebt?“, hakte er nach. 

Keiner von beiden brach den Blickkontakt ab. 

„Ich denke schon… ja“, meinte Dany immer noch leise. In ihren Augen schien ein Feuer entfacht worden zu sein. 

Jorahs Atem wurde etwas flacher. 

„Ihr fühlt Euch wohler, wenn ich bei Euch bin?“ 

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. 

„Ja…“, hauchte sie und blinzelte einige Male. 

Er lächelte leicht. 

Sein Blick huschte zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück.

Saßen sie schon die ganze Zeit so dicht aneinander? 

Von den Gefühlen des Moments überwältigt, beugte sich der Ritter vor und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. 

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und löste sich allerdings kurzdarauf wieder von ihm. 

Das Feuer in ihren Augen war größer geworden. Dann streckte sie ihren Kopf vor und inszenierte diesmal den Kuss selbst. 

Er schloss seine Augen und zog Daenerys noch näher an sich. 

Sie legte ihm eine Hand an seine Wange und die andere auf seine Brust. Sie fielen zusammen in ihr Bett und für eine kurzen Moment wurden ihre Lippen getrennt. In dieser Zeit lachte Jorah: 

„Wir sind töricht!“ 

Dany setzte sich auf ihn und zog ihn sanft, aber selbstsicher zu sich hoch, sodass sie beide in gewisser Hinsicht wieder saßen. 

„Ist egal“, flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr und er küsste sie erneut. 

„Du bist der Einzige bei dem ich alles vergessen kann.“ 

Als sie das sagte hielt er kurz inne. 

„Du bist so wunderschön“, wisperte er und schaffte es seine Beine unter ihr hervorzuziehen, um sich vor ihr ins Bett zu knien. 

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn erneut, dabei streckte er seine Hand aus und ließ sie über ihre Wange bis zu einem der Träger fahren, die das Kleid hielten. 

Er… ja… wischte ihn beinahe von ihrer Schulter und tat das gleiche auch bei dem anderen. Dany schaffte es, das Kleid in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung abzustreifen. Sie lösten sich wieder kurz voneinander. 

„So wunderschön…“ 

Er zog sie wieder an sich. 

Als sich dieses Mal ihre Lippen trafen, öffnete Dany ihren Mund und er den seinen für ihre Zunge. 

Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Rücken bis zu ihrer Hüfte, ihre hatten sich daran gemacht sein gold-gelbes Hemd aufzuschnüren. Er ließ von ihr ab und schnürte es sich selbst schnell auf, den Waffenrock warf er einfach auf den Boden neben das Bett und dann lagen sie auf einmal wieder beide im Bett und nur noch seine Hose hielt sie auf. Dieser Gedanke belustigte ihn und er zog sie gleich darauf aus. 

Er sollte das nicht tun, wurde ihm gerade klar, doch da begann Daenerys seinen Hals zu liebkosen und alles war vergessen.

Er saß gerade mit Rakharo in seinem Zelt und unterhielt sich mit ihm über verschiedene Schwerter und Kampftechniken, als Jhiqui den Stoff zurückschlug, der den Eingang verdeckte, und eintrat. 

„Die Khaleesi möchte mit Euch sprechen, Jorah der Andale.“ 

Verwundert erwiderte er ihren starren Blick und stand dann sofort auf, um zu gehen. 

Um was es wohl ging? 

Er trat ohne sich anzukünden in ihr Zelt ein. 

Khal Drogo war mal wieder auf Jagd und sie saß alleine vor ihren Dracheneiern. Sowie sie ihn allerdings sah, stand sie auf. Er lief langsam zu ihr und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

Sie schluckte und meinte dann: 

„Ich bin schwanger.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, ich glaube, das ist das schlechteste Vorspiel, das ihr jemals gelesen habt und jemals lesen werdet. Zu meiner Verteidigung: Es war das Erste, das ich jemals geschrieben habe... so... be kind XD


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war praktisch Verrat an ihm selbst. 

Daenerys war sich sicher, dass das Kind von ihm war. 

Varys zu melden, dass sie schwanger war… 

er verriet sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. 

Und das alles nur, um zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Das war doch verrückt! 

Nun, der Brief war schon abgeschickt, er konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. 

Würde Robert ihm befehlen Daenerys zu töten? Oder würde er das einem anderen auftragen? 

Jorah war gerade erst aus Qohor zurückgekommen. 

Er hatte Dany erklärt, er müsse etwas regeln, das mit der Goldenen Kompanie zu tun hatte. In Wahrheit hatte er aber diesen Bericht an Varys geschickt. 

Er hätte das nicht tun sollen. 

Plötzlich blieb Schatten stehen und Jorah verrutschte leicht im Sattel, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. 

„Vaes Dothrak“, lächelte Dany und betrachtete das Tor unter dem sie gerade angehalten hatten. 

Zwei steigende Hengste, einer links, einer recht, ihre Hufe trafen sich in der Mitte genau über dem Kopf der Khaleesi, in der Höhe von fünfunddreißig Fuß. 

Daenerys hatte gemeint, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie Drogo sagen würde, dass es sein Kind war. 

Jorah hatte dem zugestimmt und als der Khal von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, hatte er sofort angeordnet nach Vaes Dothrak zu reiten, wie es der Brauch war. 

„Die Dothraki sind ein dummes Volk“, schnaubte Viserys, als er sah, dass neben dem Weg überall halb zerstörte Statuen standen. 

„Die Dothraki sind mein Volk! Du solltest sie nicht dumm nennen“, herrschte Dany ihn darauf an. 

„Dank dir, kleine Hure, ist dein Volk jetzt meine Armee. Und Khal Drogo reitet in die falsche Richtung mit meiner Armee!“ 

Sowie der Möchtegern König davongeritten war, fragte Dany: 

„Könnte er die Sieben Königslande erobern, Jorah? Mit der Armee von Drogo, meine ich.“ 

„Sie fürchten das Salzwasser. Sie werden es nicht überqueren. Nicht für Viserys.“ 

„Aber wenn sie es tun würden…“ 

Er dachte nach. 

„Robert Baratheon wäre tatsächlich dumm genug, sie auf offenem Feld anzugreifen. Da würden sie ganz sicher gewinnen, aber seine Berater sind anders. Bedachter. Sie würden sich in ihren Burgen verschanzen und wir könnten nichts tun.“ 

„Und Ihr kennt diese Männer?“, hakte die Khaleesi nach. 

Er lachte traurig. Er gehörte in gewisser Hinsicht zu ihnen… 

„Ich habe an ihrer Seite gekämpft… mit ihnen unter einem Dach gespeist. Und jetzt möchte Ned Stark meinen Kopf“, endete er verbittert. 

Dany schüttelte verständnislos ihren Kopf. 

„Warum?“ 

„Ich habe Sklaven verkauft…“ 

Ihr geschockter Blick schmerzte mehr, als er es tun sollte. 

Ehe sie erneut nachfragen konnte, erklärte er sich knapp. 

„Kein Geld und eine teure Frau.“ 

Sie merkte, dass er das Thema nicht gerne besprach und doch fragte sie: 

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“ 

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Weg ab und sah sie direkt an. 

„An einem anderen Ort. Mit einem anderen Mann.“ 

Sie waren in Vaes Dothrak angekommen, als die Sonne gerade den Zenit erreicht hatte. Nun war es kurz nach Sonnenuntergang und er war auf dem Weg zu der Khaleesi. Sie hatte ihn wieder von einer ihrer Mägde holen lassen… manchmal kam er sich vor wie ein Hund. 

Als er das Zelt erreichte und eintrat, wäre er fast mit einem puterroten Viserys zusammengestoßen. 

Er sah ihm verwundert nach und trat dann gänzlich ein. 

Es war untypisch für ihn, keinen abwertenden Kommentar abzugeben, wenn er Jorah sah. 

„Ich habe ihn geschlagen…“, beantwortete Dany ungläubig seine noch nicht gestellte Frage. 

„Ich habe den Drachen geschlagen!“ 

„Rhaegar war der letzte Drache. Viserys ist weniger, als der Schatten einer Schlange.“ 

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass diese eine Nacht eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Er wollte das allerdings nicht. Aber er konnte es schlecht ändern… 

„Er ist trotzdem der rechtmäßige König.“ 

Der Ritter verzog sein Gesicht. 

„Sei ehrlich, willst du wirklich deinen Bruder auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen?“ 

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Nein. Aber das Volk von Westeros wartet auf ihn. Illyrio sagte, sie nähen Drachenbanner im Geheimen und beten für seine Rückkehr.“ 

„Das Volk betet für gute Ernten und einen kurzen Winter. Es interessiert sie nicht, wer auf dem Thron sitzt“, stellte er klar. 

Dany trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. 

„Für was betest du, Jorah?“ 

Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und verlor ihn in der Ferne… 

Verlor sich in seinen Gedanken… 

„Heimat.“ 

Sie brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande. 

„Ich bete auch für eine Heimat…“ 

Nun verlor sich ihr Blick. 

„Mein Bruder wird niemals die Sieben Königslande erobern. Ich werde nie eine richtige Heimat haben.“ 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch konnte er nicht lügen. Denn genau das würde er eigenhändig verhindern…

„Reite gut und werde stark! Reite gut und werde stark! Reite gut und werde Stark!“ 

Dieser Singsang ging nun schon seit gefühlten Stunden. Seit die Zeremonie begonnen hatte eben. Sie waren nun schon am Schluss angekommen, bei dem Daenerys ein ganzes Pferdeherz essen musste, um ihr Kind in sich zu stärken. 

Viserys‘ einziger Kommentar dazu war: 

„Hoffentlich war das nicht mein Pferd.“ 

Jorah stand neben ihm und wartete angespannt, dass Dany es schaffte. 

„Was sagt die eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, fragte der Targaryen und deutete auf die Frau, die vor der knieenden Khaleesi stand und einen eigenen Singsang führte, der sich nur in jedem zweiten Satz wiederholte. 

Der Ritter war so auf Daenerys fixiert, dass er erst auf Viserys reagierte, als dieser ihn in die Seite mit dem Ellbogen stieß. Er schreckte zusammen und warf seinem König einen wütenden Blick zu, dann übersetzte er, so gut er konnte: 

„Er wird der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt. Der versprochene Prinz. Er wird alle Khalasars zu einem vereinen. Der versprochene Prinz.“ 

Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete. Es würde ein Junge werden! 

Dany sah kurz zu ihm und es hätte in diesem Moment keinen süßeren Anblick geben können. 

„Es wird ein Junge…“, sprach Jorah seinen Gedanken laut aus. 

Viserys‘ Miene wurde hart. 

„Er wird kein richtiger Targaryen sein. Er ist nicht vom Blut des Drachen.“ 

Der Verbannte hörte ihn nicht, er hatte nur Augen für Daenerys. 

Plötzlich kippte sie vorn über und würgte. 

Jorah wäre aufgesprungen, hätte er wie Khal Drogo gesessen, doch stand er schon und konnte auch nicht zu Dany, da die ganzen anderen Dothraki ihm den Weg versperrten. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. 

Der Singsang hatte gestoppt und setzte noch lauter und mit noch mehr Elan wieder ein, als Daenerys sich aufrichtete und das letzte Stück Pferdeherz herunterschluckte. 

Er stieß ein erleichtertes, zittriges Lachen aus. Er wäre am liebsten sofort zu ihr gelaufen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen. 

„Der Hengst, der die Welt besteigen wird, soll einen Namen haben. Einen tapferen.“

Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu ihm, als sie das sagte. 

„Sein Name wird Rhaego sein!“ 

„Rhaego!“, rief ein Dothraki und alle anderen fielen mit ein. 

„Rhaego! Rhaego!“ 

Die Khaleesi schritt auf ihren Khal zu, der sie vorsichtig und langsam hochhob, um sie stolz den Dothraki zu präsentieren. Die Dosh Khaleen standen daneben und lächelten, als ob sie etwas wüssten, dass sonst keiner tat, doch tat Jorah das mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dany. 

„Heute ist sie wirklich eine Königin“, meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu einer bestimmten Person und doch sah er sich nach Viserys um und erwartete eine bissige Anmerkung. 

Doch die kam nicht. Danys Bruder war weg. 

Überrascht und gleichzeitig besorgt, zog Jorah seine Augenbrauen zusammen. 

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wo war er verdammt? Da kam ihm ein absurder Gedanke… 

Viserys hatte schon oft davon gesprochen, sich einfach Danys Dracheneier zu nehmen und dann zu gehen, um sich mit denen selbst eine Armee zu kaufen. Der Ritter hatte das immer nur für dummes Geschwätz gehalten, doch wäre das jetzt der perfekte Moment. 

Er sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Daenerys und drehte sich dann weg, verließ den Tempel der Dosh Khaleen und lief geradewegs zu dem Zelt des Khals und seiner Khaleesi. 

Er trat langsam ein und sah sich um. 

Wie er es vermutet hatte. 

Viserys hockte am Boden vor der Kiste mit den Dracheneiern und war gerade dabei, das dritte in eine Tasche zu stecken. Er hatte den Ritter gehört und sprang mit plötzlich gezücktem Schwert auf. 

„Es ist verboten Waffen in Vaes Dothrak zu tragen, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Viserys steckte sein Schwert wieder zurück, als er ihn erkannte. Der Ritter nickte in die Richtung der Tasche. 

„Das sind die Dracheneier der Khaleesi.“ 

Der König lachte kurz gehässig auf. 

„Was ihres ist, ist mein. So war es immer und so wird es immer sein.“ 

Jorah trat noch einen Schritt näher. 

„So ist es nicht mehr.“ 

Nun lag es an Viserys einen Schritt näher zu treten. 

„Seit ich fünf bin, liegt die Last des Thronerben auf meinen Schultern und nie hat mir irgendwer auch nur annähernd etwas so Kostbares geschenkt. Nie. Nicht annähernd. Mit einem Ei kann ich mir eine Armee kaufen. Mit einem zweiten eine Flotte.“ 

„Und doch nehmt Ihr alle drei?“ 

„Ich brauche eine große Armee!“, fauchte er zurück und wollte sich an Jorah vorbeischieben. 

Der ließ ihn allerdings nicht durch. 

„Lasst mich durch“, knurrte der König. 

„Nein“, lautete die Antwort darauf. 

Viserys tat einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich abzuregen, und sah Jorah dann mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. 

„Ihr steht da, in all Eurer Ehre und Eurer Tugend…“ 

Er schüttelte gespielt belustig seinen Kopf. 

Jorah war verwirrt, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. Was war so witzig? 

„Denkt Ihr, ich sehe nicht, wie Ihr meine Schwester anseht?“ 

Er trat nun so nah an den Ritter heran, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. 

„Denkt Ihr, ich höre nicht, wie Ihr mit ihr redet? Denkt Ihr, ich habe nicht gemerkt… an diesem einen Tag, dass sie nicht nach Drogo roch, sondern nach einem anderen Mann?“ 

Jorah versuchte sich nicht durch seine Miene zu verraten, doch hatte er bei Viserys‘ Worten seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Bevor er widersprechen konnte, fuhr sein Gegenüber fort: 

„Aber es ist mir egal. Ihr könnt sie haben. Und jetzt lasst mich gehen oder jeder wird davon erfahren.“ 

Der Ritter blieb stehen. 

Entnervt knurrte Danys Bruder darauf: 

„Bedeutet Euch Loyalität denn gar nichts?“ 

„Es bedeutet mir alles“, entgegnete Jorah. 

„Und doch steht Ihr noch hier.“ 

„Und doch stehe ich noch hier.“ 

Viserys verzog keine Miene, dann ließ er doch endlich die Tasche fallen und verließ das Zelt. 

Der Verbannte sah ihm nach. 

Es konnte gefährlich sein, Viserys mit diesem Wissen herumlaufen zu lassen, aber er konnte ihn ja schlecht töten. Nicht bis Varys ihn dazu beauftragte… 

Aber dann müsste er von hier verschwinden. 

Er müsste Daenerys verlassen. 

Jorah schnappte sich die Eier, setzte sich auf das Bett und legte sie wieder behutsam in die Kiste. 

Plötzlich, sowie er das grün schimmernde Drachenei berührte, durchfuhr ihn eine innerliche Wärme. Es war aber gleich wieder vorbei, sodass er sich nicht sicher war, ob das gerade wirklich geschehen war. 

Auf einmal kam Daenerys in das Zelt gestürmt und japste erschrocken auf, als sie Jorah auf ihrem Bett sitzen sah. 

Er blickte auf und legte schnell das letzte Ei zurück in die Kiste. 

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie, beinahe etwas misstrauisch und setzte sich zu ihm. 

„Dein Bruder hat versucht die Eier zu klauen und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen“, erklärte er und nahm eine ihrer Hände in die seine. 

Sie lächelte. 

„Aber mein Bär hat ihn aufgehalten?“ 

Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, ihn ihren Bären zu nennen, wenn sie alleine waren, was er extremst süß fand… und es noch schwerer für ihn machte, es bei einer einmaligen Sache zu belassen. 

„Ja…“ 

„Dann ist doch alles gut. Oder etwa nicht?“, fügte sie noch besorgt hinzu, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Was ist los, Jorah?“, hakte sie nach, da er nichts sagte. 

„Er weiß es“, meinte er zerknirscht. 

Dany riss ihre Augen auf. 

„Das kann nicht sein!“ 

„Es ist so.“ 

„Aber… warum hast du ihn dann gehen lassen?“ 

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?“, herrschte er sie an und ließ ihre Hand wieder los. 

Sie sah ihn verletzt an. 

Jorah fuhr sich aufgebracht durch sein Haar. 

Seit er bei den Dothraki war, hatte er es nicht mehr geschnitten, dadurch war es ziemlich lang geworden und reichte ihm schon beinahe bis zu den Schultern. 

„Es… es tut mir leid“, murmelte er. „Ehrlich. Ich hätte nicht so-“ 

„Ist schon gut“, erwiderte Daenerys und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. 

„Er wird es schon erst mal keinem sagen.“ 

„Hoffen wir es.“ 

„Ja, hoffen wir es.“ 

Noch am gleichen Abend wurde ein Fest gefeiert, um Danys Schwangerschaft zu besingen. Jorah saß neben ihr und schob sich einen gerösteten Skorpion in den Mund. Die Khaleesi hatte die ganze Zeit mit ihren Dienerinnen geredet, doch wandte sie sich nun zu ihm. 

„Ihr seid so still! Es ist eine Feier! Da sollte man doch froh und munter sein!“ 

Seine Gedanken waren eigentlich bei Viserys, der auf den Markt gegangen war, um sich mit seinen angeblichen Freunden zu betrinken. Aber als Dany ihn mit glücklich funkelnden Augen ansah, vergaß er ihren Bruder und lächelte: 

„Nun, bis jetzt habt Ihr an diesem Abend nicht sonderlich viel nach einem Gespräch mit mir gesucht.“ 

„Tja, jetzt tue ich es. Erzählt mir etwas von der Bäreninsel.“ 

Er überlegte kurz. 

„Also… die Bäreninsel. Sie liegt in der Eis Bucht und auf den höherliegenden Punkten der Insel, befindet sich sogar im Sommer Schnee. Die meisten Wälder bestehen aus Fichten und vereinzelten Eichen, die schon Jahrhunderte alt sein müssen und das Wasser in den Seen und Bächen ist klar und kalt. Eigentlich ist es zu jeder Jahreszeit zu kalt, um zu baden, aber manche Bewohner der Insel wagen einen Sprung in die Seen. Das ist so etwas wie eine Mutprobe, die man bestehen muss, um als Mann zu gelten.“ 

„Habt Ihr das auch gemacht?“ 

„Sehr oft sogar. Viele sagen, das unberührte Bergwasser, reinigt den Geist und befreit dich von begangenen Sünden.“ 

„Und was isst man dort?“ 

„Nun die Dörfer an den Küsten ernähren sich hauptsächlich vom Fischfang. Die, die eher im Inselinneren leben, jagen oft Wild. Wenn sie Glück haben auch ein paar Bären.“ 

„Habt Ihr schon mal einen Bären getötet?“, fragte Dany mit runden Augen. 

Jorah grinste darauf stolz. 

„Noch keinen Braunbären. Aber einen mit weißem Fell. Und zwar alleine.“ 

„Ihr seid ein Angeber, Jorah Mormont“, lachte Daenerys. 

„Was denn? Ihr habt gefragt…“ 

Immer noch schmunzelnd schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf. 

Er wusste, dass es nicht in der Anwesenheit von Drogo richtig war, jedoch beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: 

„Wusstest du schon, dass ich dein Lachen liebe?“ 

Sie errötete und knuffte ihn in die Seite. 

„Du bist unmöglich. Doch nicht hier…“ 

„DAENERYS!“ 

Sie zuckte zusammen. 

Viserys war gerade in das Zelt getorkelt gekommen und drehte sich suchend im Kreis. 

„Wo ist sie denn?“, fragte er einen Dothraki, der ihn nur angewidert anstarrte und dann von sich wegschupste. 

„HEY! Ich bin ein König! Und ich habe etwas zu verkünden!“ 

Dany schien im Boden zu versinken. 

„Haltet ihn auf. Bitte“, sagte sie leise zu dem Ritter, der darauf sofort aufstand. 

Ein betrunkener Viserys schien keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten zu können. 

„Euer Gnaden, Ihr solltet gehen. Es geht Euch nicht gut. Macht keinen Fehler, den Ihr danach bereut“, behauptete Jorah. 

„Droht Ihr mir etwa?“, kicherte der König. 

Der Verbannte packte ihn an der Schulter und knurrte gerade so laut, dass er es hören konnte: 

„Solltet Ihr irgendwem davon erzählen… ich schwöre Euch, dann werde ich Euch umbringen! Ich werde Euch jeden einzelnen, verdammten Knochen brechen und Euch lebendig verbrennen!“ 

Das ließ Danys Bruder erst einmal schweigen. Dann brüllte er: 

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, Eurem König zu drohen?“ 

Und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf Jorah, der überrascht umfiel und den König mit auf den Boden zog. Viserys war sogar etwas größer als der Ritter, doch viel schwächer. So war es ein Leichtes für ihn, sich auf den anderen zu rollen und dann wieder aufzuspringen. Er packte seinen Gegner am Kragen und hob ihn mühelos auch auf die Beine. Darauf drückte er ihn gegen eine der Säulen die den Tempel stützten, sodass es dem König die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte. 

„Lasst mich los!“, japste Viserys, aber Jorah beachtete ihn nicht. 

Danys Bruder wurde immer blasser und blasser, doch ließ er noch immer nicht los. Auch den Aufschrei von Dany bemerkte er nicht. 

Er konnte nicht loslassen. 

Die Musik war verstummt und einige Dothraki lachten, darunter Khal Drogo. 

„Wenn-du-etwas-sagst,-bring-ich-dich-um!“ 

Er zischte jedes Wort ganz deutlich. 

Erst die kleine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und der flehende Unterton in Danys Stimme, brachten ihn dazu, Viserys‘ Hals loszulassen. 

„Was macht Ihr, Ser?“, fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und nahm seinen Arm, um ihn von ihrem Bruder wegzuführen, der am Boden hockend nach Luft rang. 

Jorah war verwirrt. 

„Ich… verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nicht…“ 

„Ich weiß schon“, meinte Dany leise. 

Die Musik hatte wiedereingesetzt und Khal Drogo begann sich mit seinen Blutreitern zu unterhalten. 

Auf einmal hörten sie Stahl klirren und als sie sich beide gleichzeitig umdrehten, stand ihnen Viserys mit erhobenem Schwert gegenüber. 

Jorah schob Dany sofort hinter sich. 

„Was zum Teufel macht Ihr da?“, fauchte der Ritter außer sich. 

„Sie werden uns alle wegen Euch umbringen! Ich habe Euch schon einmal gesagt, dass es verboten ist-“ 

„Haltet Euren Mund oder Ihr werdet der Erste sein, dem ich die Kehle aufschlitze!“, unterbrach ihn der König heiser und drückte das Schwert so weit gegen Jorahs Wams, dass es schon ein kleines Loch in das Leder bohrte. 

Drogo war wieder aufgesprungen und die restlichen Dothraki schlichen aufgebracht hin und her. 

Es herrschte Totenstille. 

„Steckt das Schwert weg oder sie werden Euch töten“, wiederholte Jorah langsam und etwas ruhiger. 

Viserys schien dank dem Wein sehr selbstsicher. 

„Ha! Sie dürfen kein Blut in ihrer ach-so-heiligen Stadt vergießen. Sie können mir nichts anhaben.“ 

Anscheinend wusste nur er nicht, dass es auch noch Arten von töten gab, bei denen man kein Blut vergoss. 

Er kam immer näher zu dem Ritter, doch wich dieser keinen Zentimeter. Er würde ihn nicht zu Daenerys kommen lassen. Jedoch stand diese plötzlich nicht mehr hinter, sondern neben ihm und drängte ihn hinter sich mit den Worten: 

„Euch wird er einfach so töten. Wohingegen ich seine Schwester bin. Und wenn das nicht reicht, er braucht mich, um hier lebend wegzukommen.“ 

„Mhh… kluges Schwesterchen“, sagte Viserys und richtete sein Schwert nun auf ihren schon ziemlich geschwollenen Bauch. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Dany ihn daraufhin. 

„Das, weshalb ich hier bin. Eine Armee und eine Krone. Die Sieben Königslande. Den Eisernen Thron. Khal Drogo hat es mir versprochen. Ich fordere das nun ein. Wenn er das nicht einhält werde ich wieder gehen und dich mitnehmen. Das Kind lasse ich… seinem Vater da.“ 

Bei dem letzten Satz hatte er Jorah kurz angesehen, aber nichts von ihm gesagt, zu seinem Glück. 

„Ich werde es einfach herausschneiden. Sag das deinem Mann, Schwesterchen.“ 

Sie schluckte und übersetzte das Ganze dann. 

Khal Drogo verzog keine Miene und sprach dann: 

„Sag deinem Bruder, dass ich ihm eine Krone geben werde. Noch heute soll er gekrönt werden. Sag ihm nicht, dass du weißt, was das eigentlich bedeutet.“ 

Sie tat, wie es ihr Mann ihr aufgetragen hatte und der Möchtegern König riss überrascht seine Augen auf. 

„Wirklich? Das ist… fantastisch! Das ist das Einzige, was ich wollte.“ 

Er ließ sein Schwert sinken. 

Drogo lächelte gekünstelt und ging zu Dany, um ihr eine Hand auf die Stelle ihres Bauchs zu legen, wo die Schwertspitze ihn berührt hatte. 

Jorah versuchte das zu ignorieren. 

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte sie der Khal. 

Sie nickte langsam. 

Darauf griffen drei Dothraki Viserys an. 

Einer brach ihm das Handgelenk, sodass es laut knackte und der Targaryen das Schwert unter einem lauten Schmerzensschrei fallen ließ. Von einem wurde er zu Boden gestoßen. Der dritte nahm seinen anderen Arm und sie warteten auf Drogos Anweisungen. Dieser schüttete einen der Kochkessel aus und hängte ihn wieder über das Feuer, um seine Goldkette hineinzuwerfen, die sofort anfing zu schmelzen. 

Nun schien auch Viserys begriffen zu haben und hörte auf wegen seiner Hand zu jammern. 

„Nein.“ 

Seine Augen wurden größer und größer. 

„Nein. Bitte.“ 

Jorah nahm Dany an ihrem Arm und wollte sie zu sich drehen. 

„Ihr müsst das nicht sehen.“ 

„Ich will aber“, erwiderte sie kühl und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder. 

„Dany, bitte“, wimmerte dieser inzwischen, da Drogo schon den Kessel vom Feuer hob und zu ihm trug. 

„Schwesterchen, bitte sag ihm, er soll aufhören. Bitte.“ 

Der Khal kam immer näher. 

„Nein. Bitte, nicht…“ 

Er begann zu weinen. 

„Dany! Bitte!“ 

Der Wein hatte ihm nicht gutgetan. 

Drogo hob den Kessel und meinte: 

„Eine goldene Krone für den König.“ 

„Nein. Nein! DANY! DANY, BITTE!“ 

Sein jämmerlicher Anblick stimmte Jorah traurig. Hätte Viserys nicht getrunken, wäre nun alles ganz anders. 

„DANYYYYAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!“ 

Sowie ihm das Gold über den Kopf lief, verstummte er und als die Dothraki ihn losließen, fiel sein Körper leblos zu Boden. 

Klonck. 

Daenerys war wie erstarrt. 

„Khaleesi?“, fragte Jorah unsicher. 

Stille. 

Ihre Antwort darauf hallte ungewöhnlich laut. 

„Er war kein Drache. Feuer kann einen Drachen nicht töten.“


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Es tut wirklich gut, wieder auf den Markt zu gehen“, meinte die Khaleesi und drehte sich einmal fröhlich um sich selbst, um die ganzen Stände um sie herum zu betrachten. 

Seit dem Tod ihres Bruders waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen. Sie hatte gemeint, es ginge ihr gut, doch hatte sie kaum ihr Zelt verlassen und die meiste Zeit einfach nur ihre Dracheneier angestarrt. 

Als Jorah ihr jedoch gesagt hatte, dass er sich sorgen um ihren seelischen Zustand machte, war sie auf die Idee gekommen, mal wieder auf den Ostmarkt in Vaes Dothrak zu gehen und ihm zu beweisen, dass es ihr gut ging. Und obwohl sie nun hier waren und sie glücklich schien, überzeugte Jorah das noch immer nicht ganz. Sie hatte immerhin ihren Bruder verloren. 

Natürlich, er selbst hatte ihn gehasst, aber das war etwas anderes. Er war nicht seine kleine Schwester gewesen. Außerdem hätte er es sonst irgendwann selbst gemacht… diese Sache war jetzt gegessen. 

Bald würde er einen Brief von Varys bekommen. Eine Königliche Begnadigung… 

„Ser Jorah, ich… ich habe versucht meinen… Drogo davon zu überzeugen, dass wir noch immer nach Westeros segeln und den Eisernen Thron erobern sollten, aber er will nicht einsehen, warum. Mein Wortschatz ist einfach nicht groß genug, um alles zu erklären und ich dachte… wenn Ihr versucht es ihm näher zu bringen… vielleicht hört er auf Euch. Ihr seid bei den Dothraki sehr angesehen.“ 

Er sollte sich eigentlich geschmeichelt fühlen, doch bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den Khal verdarb es ihm die Laune. Im Übrigen war die Aussicht auf Dothraki – angeführt von Drogo – in den Sieben Königslanden schrecklich. Fast so schlimm wie der Gedanke, dass Viserys König werden würde. 

„Nun, die Dothraki handeln nach ihrem eigenen Plan, aus eigenen Gründen. Ihr müsst einfach Geduld haben, Daenerys. Wir werden irgendwann nach Hause segeln, ich verspreche es.“ 

Zumindest er…, wenn er diese Begnadigung bekommen würde. 

Daenerys wäre hier sicher… das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden. 

Die Khaleesi schwieg kurz verdrießlich. 

„Ich weiß, mein Bruder war ein Idiot, aber er war auch der rechtmäßige Thronerbe und König von Westeros.“ 

Darauf musste Jorah lachen. 

„Habe ich etwas Amüsantes gesagt, Ser?“, fragte sie verdattert. 

„Vergebt mir, aber Aegon der Eroberer hat die Sieben Königslande nicht erobert, weil er das Recht dazu hatte, sondern weil er es konnte und machthungrig war.“ 

„Und weil er Drachen hatte“, warf Dany ein und wirkte fasziniert. 

„Ja, genau, und weil er Drachen hatte. Das macht die Sache um einiges einfacher, nicht?“, wiederholte Jorah belustigt. 

Verwundert stellte sie darauf fest: „Ihr glaubt nicht an Drachen?“ 

„Nein, Khaleesi. Ich glaube an das, was ich mit meinen Augen sehe. An das was ich anfassen und riechen kann. Ich verlasse mich auf meine Sinne. Habt Ihr je einen Drachen gesehen? Außerdem ist das Ganze schon dreihundert Jahre her. Wer weiß schon, was da passiert ist?“ 

Ehe sie noch etwas entgegnen konnte, blieb er stehen und sah sich um. 

Er war etwas nervös. 

„Ich gehe schnell nachsehen, ob es Neuigkeiten aus Pentos gibt… Ich werde bald wieder zu euch aufschließen.“ 

„Nun ich kann doch mit Euch kommen.“ 

Jorah erwiderte das Angebot mit einem etwas zu freundlichem Kopfschütteln und einer etwas zu auffällig freundlichen Antwort: 

„Nein, nein, macht Euch nicht die Mühe. Genießt den Markt!“ 

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich so schnell es ging ab und hoffte, dass Dany ihm nicht folgen würde. 

Sie tat es nicht. 

Erleichtert atmete er aus und sah sich erneut um. 

Die Vögel von Varys suchten meistens ihn auf und nicht umgekehrt. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als warten. 

Und da. 

Ein kleiner Junge schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran und flüsterte dann so, dass der Ritter vor Schreck zusammenzuckte: 

„Jorah der Andale. Die Spinne sendet einen letzten Befehl. Ihr könnt dann nach Hause.“ 

Mit offenem Mund nahm er den Brief an. 

Was sollte das heißen? 

Einen letzten Befehl? 

Viserys war tot! 

Er sollte ihn ausspionieren und im Extremfall töten. Er war tot! 

Er hatte seine Dienste erfüllt! 

Der Junge war schon wieder verschwunden. 

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und brach dann das Siegel. Sein Mund wurde trockener mit jedem Satz den er las. Das konnte nicht… 

Nein! 

Das war nicht Teil des Deals gewesen! 

Es war nie die Rede davon gewesen Daenerys zu ermorden! 

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er den Grund für ihren tot nochmal las. Der Usurpator hatte Angst vor Rhaego… Ein Targaryen mit Zehntausenden von Dothraki als Gefolge. Robert hatte Angst vor Jorahs Sohn und nun sollte er ihn und Daenerys töten. 

Er stieß einen unterdrückten Wutschrei aus und hätte gerne irgendwen geschlagen. Am liebsten sich selbst. 

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen… 

Er musst objektiv denken… 

entweder er tötete Daenerys und seinen Sohn, riskierte dafür umgebracht zu werden oder er gab seinen Wunsch auf. Er würde nicht nach Hause kommen… oder zumindest nur, wenn die Dothraki über Westeros herfallen würden. 

Er hatte nichts gegen die Wilden, aber sie würden das Land zerstören. Seine Heimat. 

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder… er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. 

Varys war ein Bastard und konnte sich die beschissene Begnadigung sonst wo hinstecken. Allerdings war Varys ein schlauer Bastard… er würde sicher nicht nur Jorah beauftragen Daenerys zu töten. Dem Mörder würde sicher ein Lordtitel verliehen werden und er würde auch sicher viel Gold bekommen. Jeder auf diesem Markt fand sowas verlockend. Sie könnte von jedem getötet werden. Jeder konnte ein Feind oder Freund sein! 

Und alles nur… wegen ihm! 

Er hatte Dany und seinen Sohn in Gefahr gebracht und alles nur wegen seiner verfluchten Insel! 

Er begann zu laufen und drehte sich währenddessen um sich selbst. Er stieß gegen Leute, die ihn verärgert anbrüllten, doch beachtete er sie kaum. 

Er musste Daenerys finden! 

Sie könnte jeden Moment in eine Falle geraten. 

Einen Hinterhalt. 

Er wurde schneller und lief irgendwann nur noch durch die verschiedenen Standgassen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihr. 

„Ihr seid zu großzügig.“ 

Das war ihre Stimme! 

Jorah blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Ihr ehrt mich!“ 

Sie wartete mit ihren ganzen Dothraki Kos und Dienerinnen vor einem Weinstand. 

„Die Ehre ist ganz mein, Mylady“, kam es von irgendwo zwischen den Weinfässern. 

Der Ritter sackte in sich zusammen. Es war nichts passiert. 

Da sah er, wie der Weinhändler einfach einem der Dothraki ein kleines Weinfass in die Arme drückte. Ein richtiger Händler würde niemals ein Weinfass herschenken. Nicht ein ganzes Fass zumindest. Außerdem sprach er die Gemeine Zunge… 

War es möglich, dass das Gift war? 

Jorah war sich nicht sicher... 

Es war absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass es normaler Wein war. Oder? 

„Stell das wieder hin, Rakharo“, rief er dem Ko zu und kam langsam näher. Dieser machte es trotz seiner Verwirrung. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Jorah?“, erkundigte sich Dany perplex. 

„Ich habe Durst.“ 

An den Weinhändler gewandt fuhr er fort: „Öffne das Fass.“ 

Der wirkte genau so überrascht wie alle anderen. Vielleicht war er doch einfach nur ein sehr netter Mensch. 

„Öffne es!“, wiederholte er barsch. 

„Der Wein ist nur bestimmt für den Khal und die Khaleesi, nicht für Leute Eures Gleichen“, widersprach der Geschäftsmann kleinlaut. 

Nun mischte sich auch Daenerys ein. 

„Tut, wie er Euch befiel.“ 

Widerstrebend holte er einen kleinen Hammer und schlug es auf. 

„Schenkt ein.“ 

Jorah nickte in Richtung eines kleinen Bechers. 

Der Händler wurde blass. 

„Aber… aber das ist einer der… der beste Wein den es gibt. Er muss erst atmen und-“ 

„Schenkt verdammt nochmal ein!“, knurrte er und schlug mit der Faust auf eins der Fässer, sodass der Holzdeckel ein leises Knirsch und Knack von sich gab. Der Händler hielt ängstlich das Gefäß unter den Han und füllte es mit blutrotem Wein. 

Zittrig hielt er es dem Ritter hin und meinte: „Süßester Wein von Arbor.“ 

Er roch daran und ließ den anderen Mann dabei nicht aus den Augen. 

„Riecht Ihr die Früchte? Probiert ihn, Mylord!“ 

Jorah sah kurz zu Dany. 

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. 

„Ihr zuerst“, antwortete er, als er sich dem anderen Mann wieder zuwandte. Der riss die Augen auf. 

„Ich? Nein… Nein“, lachte er freundlich. 

„Was wäre ich den für ein Händler, wenn ich meinen eigenen Wein tränke?“ 

„Ihr werdet trinken!“, sagte Daenerys kühl. 

Der Ritter merkte, wie aufgebracht sie war. 

Er glaubte auch eine Spur Angst in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich fürchtete und schob sich etwas näher an sie. 

Der Geschäftsmann nahm nun schließlich doch den Becher an und hob ihn in die Luft, als würde er einen stummen Trinkspruch aussprechen. 

Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. 

Doch er trank nicht. 

Stattdessen schnappte er sich das Fass und warf es auf die Khaleesi. 

Jorah hatte das erwartet und zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig an sich. Sie war mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, sodass er ziemlich viele Harre im Gesicht hatte und ungewollt ihren süßen Duft einatmete. Eine Hand lag schützend über den ihren, die ihren Bauch bedeckten, die andere lag auf ihrer Brust. 

Der Händler hatte in der Zeit versucht zu fliehen, doch hatte Aggo nur einmal seine Peitsche knallen lassen und schon lag er der Länge nach am Boden. 

Jorah ließ Daenerys wieder los, die sich vollkommen verschreckt und mit Tränen in den Augen wieder zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Habe ich dir weh getan?“, fragte er entsetzt. 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, doch konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht verbergen. 

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und nahm sie daher einfach nur in den Arm. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut“, flüsterte er, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. 

„Ich… ich dachte, jetzt, wo mein Bruder tot ist, könnte ich in Frieden leben… ohne diese ständige Angst… aber ohne ihn, habe ich nur noch mehr!“ 

Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Haar und wartete, dass sie zu ihm aufschauen würde. 

„Hey… ich werde immer für dich da sein. Versprochen. Du musst keine Angst haben!“ 

Sie erwiderte sein beruhigendes Lächeln und meinte leise: 

„Ich weiß… Aber ich glaube, wir sollten nicht weiterhin so herumstehen. Die Leute schauen schon.“ 

Er sah sich kurz um. 

Solange sie von keinem der Dothraki beobachtet wurden, war alles gut. 

„Ach, lass sie schauen“, murmelte er und zog Dany erneut in eine innige Umarmung.

„Geht es dir gut, Mond meines Lebens?“, fragte Khal Drogo die Khaleesi besorgt und gleichzeitig wütend. Er hatte sofort seine Jagd abgebrochen, als er von dem Vorfall auf dem Markt gehört hatte. 

Sie nickte und erwiderte liebevoll seinen Kuss. 

Jorah stand praktisch direkt neben ihr und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Da wandte der Khal sich auf einmal an ihn. 

„Man hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr es wart, der den Weinhändler enttarnt hat… Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch.“

Er trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: 

„Ich werde Euch nicht dafür umbringen, dass Ihr den Mond meines Lebens so angefasst habt, wie man es mir beschrieben hat. Das nächste Mal, wenn mir so etwas zu Ohren kommt, werde ich es tun.“ 

Was?! 

Wie konnte er davon wissen? 

Jorah öffnete seinen Mund, um dem Khal zu widersprechen, doch drehte der sich schon wieder zu Daenerys. 

„Ich habe auch für meinen Sohn ein Geschenk!“ 

Er kehrte sich den anderen Dothraki zu, die in dem kleinen Hüttchen standen, und rief: 

„Ich werde ihm die Sieben Königslande geben. Den Eisernen Thron! Ich schwöre es im Angesicht der Mutter aller Berge! Wir werden die Meerenge überqueren und die Westerosi, die sich uns in den Weg stellen, abschlachten! Wir werden sie abschlachten, ihre Frauen vergewaltigen und ihre Kinder zu unseren Sklaven machen! Ich schwöre es im Angesicht der Mutter aller Berge!“ 

Drogo brüllte noch weiter herum, doch achtete Jorah nicht mehr auf seine Worte. 

Ihm war der Blick aufgefallen, mit dem Dany den Khal ansah. Er hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde nichts für diesen empfinden, doch sprachen ihre Blicke in letzter Zeit Bände… die etwas anderes erzählten. 

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. 

Was war mit ihm? 

Was war mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn?

Langsam ritt Jorah neben Dany durch die Stadt, welche die Dothraki gerade plünderten. Ihre Kos waren hinter ihnen. 

Der Giftmischer war schon lange tot. Er hatte nur drei Meilen geschafft. 

„Ich dachte, die Dothraki glauben nicht an Geld…“, meinte die Khaleesi. 

„Das tun sie auch nicht, aber um Schiffe zu kaufen brauchen sie Geld, ob sie daran glauben oder nicht.“ 

„Das ist also nur wegen mir?“ 

„Das sind Lämmermenschen, Khaleesi. Um die müsst Ihr nicht trauern“, ertönte Rakharos Stimme hinter ihnen. 

„Was meint er mit, Lämmermenschen?“, fragte sie Jorah. 

„Das sind Lhazareen. Sie sind ein friedliches Volk und glauben an den Großen Hirten. Die meisten sind selbst Hirten und haben Schafe. Die Dothraki nennen sie zum Spott Lämmermenschen, da sie meinen, dass die Lhazareen so mit Schafen verbunden sind, dass sie sogar mit ihnen schlafen“, erklärte Jorah. 

Irgendwann mussten sie von ihren Pferden absteigen, da ihnen eine gefällte Statue den Weg versperrte. 

Traurig blickte Dany sich um. 

Ihr gefiel offensichtlich nicht, was hier geschah. 

Vor ihnen wurden einige Frauen in eine Art Gehege getrieben. Schreiend und kratzend verteidigten sie sich, doch die Dothraki hatten Peitschen und Arakhs und sie hatten kein Problem damit die zu nutzen. Ein einzelner des Reiter Volks nahm eine junge Frau zur Seite, sie war fast noch ein Mädchen, und wollte sie besteigen. Darauf wollte sie weglaufen, aber der Dothraki schlug sie und hielt sie fest. 

„Jorah, helft dieser Frau. Macht, dass er aufhört!“, befahl sie ihrem Ritter. 

„Khaleesi?“ 

Was würde das bringen? 

„Ihr habt mich gehört, Ser! Rakharo, Kovarro, helft Ser Jorah.“ 

Die beiden zögerten allerdings auch. 

„Was ist denn? Helft endlich diesem Mädchen!“ 

„Khaleesi, diese Männer haben für Khal Drogo Blut vergossen, sie fordern jetzt eine Belohnung… Es ist in gewisser Weise eine Ehre für ein Schaf von einem Pferd bestiegen zu werden“, meinte Rakharo. 

Sie warf Jorah und den Kos einen wütenden Blick zu. Darauf seufzte er und eilte zu der Frau. 

„Hey! Nimm die Finger von ihr!“, forderte der Ritter den Mann auf, der die Frau gerade vergewaltigen wollte. 

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen“, entgegnete dieser. 

„Ich nicht, aber die Khaleesi.“ 

Jorah deutete zu ihr. 

Der Dothraki spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden. 

„Soll sie doch selbst kommen. Dann kann ich sie auch gleich durchnehmen“, lachte er höhnisch. 

Jorah wurde wütend. 

„Sie ist deine Khaleesi!“ 

„Das ist mir aber egal. Khal Drogo würde mir sicher zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass sie viel zu weich ist, um richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.“ 

Bam! 

Jorah hatte dem Mann mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. 

„Sag das noch einmal…!“, drohte er. 

Mit blutender Nase wich der Dothraki einen Schritt zurück und wollte sein Arakh ziehen, ließ es dann aber stecken. 

„Du hast Glück, dass deine Freunde gerade kommen!“, zischte er und verschwand fluchend in Richtung Stadtmitte, wo Khal Drogo wohl sein musste. 

Mit hasserfüllten Augen sah Jorah ihm noch eine Weile nach, dann erst merkte er, dass ihm seine Handknöchel ziemlich weh taten. Er hatte wohl etwas zu fest geschlagen…

„… das ist mein gutes Recht. Wie könnt Ihr erwarten, dass ich für Euch kämpfe, wenn ich nicht belohnt werde?“   
Mit schrecklicher Vorahnung folgte Jorah der Khaleesi zu dem Khal. Vor diesem stand der Dothraki, den Jorah diesen Morgen geschlagen hatte. Er war also tatsächlich zu dem Khal gegangen und jammerte ihn voll. Hinter Jorah waren die ganzen Frauen, die der Khaleesi folgten, welche sie vor einer Vergewaltigung gerettet hatte.   
„Mond meines Lebens“, begrüßte Drogo Daenerys.   
„Mago sagt, du hättest ihm eine Lämmertochter weggenommen. Spricht er die Wahrheit?“   
Dany trat einen Schritt näher.   
„Mago spricht die Wahrheit, aber ich konnte nicht mitansehen, wie er diese Frau… missbraucht hat. Wenn er sie besteigen will, sollte er sie heiraten und erst um Erlaubnis bitten.“   
Alle um die Khaleesi herum lachten.   
„Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Mond meines Lebens. Wir tun mit diesen Frauen, was uns gefällt. Sie sind Sklaven. Man bittet keine Sklaven um etwas, man befielt es ihnen“, erklärte Drogo nachsichtig mit der Khaleesi.   
„Und wenn es mir gefällt, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wie ich schon sagte, wenn ein Dothraki eine Lhazareen besteigen will, sollte er sie erst heiraten, wie der Anstand es verlangt!“, brauste sie auf.   
„Ich heirate doch kein Lämmermädchen, nur weil ich sie ficken will! Ein Pferd lässt sich nicht auf ein Schaf ein!“, meinte Mago wütend.   
„Vergiss nicht wer ich bin. Ich bin ein Drache. Und ein Drache frisst Pferde und Schafe gleichermaßen!“, herrschte Daenerys den Dothraki an.   
„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Ausländerin!“   
„Ich bin Khaleesi. Ich habe dir sogar sehr viel zu sagen.“   
Drogo hatte alles beobachtet und lächelte jetzt:   
„Sie nur, wie wild sie geworden ist. Das ist mein Sohn in ihr. Er entflammt ihr Feuer.“   
Jorah schluckte… Dany erwiderte das Lächeln.   
„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, Mago. Such dir ein Astloch, wo du deinen Schwanz reinstecken kannst.“   
Mago wurde puterrot und spuckte vor Drogo auf den Boden.   
„Ein Khal, der einer Ausländerin gehorcht, ist kein Khal!“   
Er zog sein Arakh und deutete herausfordernd damit auf den Khal.   
Jorah trat einen Schritt vor und schob Dany vorsichtig weg von den Streitenden.   
Qotho, ein Blutreiter des Khals, zog ebenfalls sein Arakh und wollte schon auf Mago losgehen, doch Drogo hielt ihn zurück.   
„Ich werde deinen Körper ganz sicher nicht verbrennen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin“, knurrte der Khal an Mago gewandt und erhob sich.   
„Das bist du nicht wert.“   
Er trat einen Schritt weiter nach vorne. Mago hob seine Waffe warnend, sodass sie sich mit jedem Stück, das der Khal nähertrat, langsam weiter in seine Brust bohrte. Khal Drogo trat demonstrativ noch etwas weiter vor.   
„Denkst du, das macht mir was aus?“, fragte er provokativ.   
„Nein… aber das!“, antwortete Mago und holte für einen tödlichen Hieb aus. Der Khal duckte sich rechtzeitig weg und lachte sogar.   
Er zog zwei Messer aus ihrer Scheide, in jeder Hand eins.   
„Wir wollen nicht unfair sein.“   
Darauf ließ er die Messer absichtlich auf den Boden fallen.   
Dany schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.   
Jorah hielt sie immer noch fest aus Angst, sie könnte von Torheit gepackt werden und zwischen die Kämpfenden gehen oder zufällig von einem verirrten Hieb getroffen werden.   
„Ich werde auf dich pissen und dann mit dem Khalasar weiterziehen“, versprach Drogo hämisch, als er einem weiteren Angriff auswich.   
„Zuerst musst du mich töten“, rief der andere wütend und holte mit seinem Arakh aus. Da packte der Khal seinen Arm und verdrehte ihn so, dass Mago sich selbst den Hals aufschlitzte. 

„Das habe ich schon.“   
Mago sackte zusammen, sowie Drogo ihn losließ und zu seinem Platz zurück ging, um sich wieder hinzusetzten. Daenerys wand sich aus Jorahs Griff und rannt zu ihm.   
„Meine Sonne und meine Sterne! Du bist verletzt!“  
„Das ist nichts weiter als ein Kratzer, Mond meines Lebens…“, versuchte Drogo sie zu besänftigen, doch das klappte nicht.   
„Wo sind die Heiler?“ 

Alle sahen sich um. 

„Ich könnte helfen. Ich war Heilerin in dieser Stadt und ich kenne mich mit-“ 

Die angebliche Heilerin verstummte, als Qotho ihr sein Arakh ermahnend entgegenrichtete. 

„Der Khal braucht keine Hilfe von Menschen, die mit ihren Schafen schlafen.“

Verächtlich schubste er sie zurück zu den anderen Frauen, welche Dany mitgebracht hatte. 

„Sie gehört mir. Lass sie sprechen, Qotho“, befahl die Khaleesi. 

„Danke, Silberdame“, sagte die Heilerin und trat wieder einen Schritt vor. 

„Wer bist du?“, fragte Daenerys sie. 

„Ich heiße Mirri Maz Duur. Ich war das Gottesweib und die Heilerin in dieser Stadt.“ 

„Maegi“, unterbrach der Blutreiter sie und spuckte vor ihr zu Boden. Sie versuchte es nicht zu beachten und sprach weiter: „Meine Mutter war das vor mir und ihre Mutter vor ihr. Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, dass der kleinste Kratzer den größten und stärksten Mann töten kann, wenn er sich entzündet. Und die Wunde des Khals ist weit mehr, als nur ein Kra-“ 

Klatsch. 

Qotho hatte die Maegi geohrfeigt. 

„Dem Khal geht es gut. Er braucht dich nicht!“ 

„Qotho! Was ist, wenn Drogo wegen deiner Starrsinnigkeit stirbt? Lass sie helfen“, wies Dany ihn zurecht, an ihren Mann gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Meine Sonne und meine Sterne, lass dir von ihr helfen. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dich verletzt zu sehen!“ 

Lange sah sie ihn an. 

Dann nickte er widerwillig und Mirri Maz Duur kam herangeeilt, um sich die Sache gleich etwas näher anzusehen. 

„Er muss mit in meinen Tempel kommen. Dort habe ich meine Kräuter und Salben.“ 

Jorah hatte das alles beobachtet und keinen Mucks von sich gegeben… er stimmte allerdings mit Qotho überein. 

Einer Maegi vertraute man nicht…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist euch überlassen, ob dieser Mago nun der gleiche wie aus Kapitel 2 ist oder einfach ein Dothraki mit dem gleichen Namen XD


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Khal Drogo war vom Pferd gefallen. 

Ein Khal der nicht reiten konnte, war kein Khal mehr. 

Ohne den Khal, wäre Daenerys nicht mehr gewürdigt. 

Wenn sie nicht gewürdigt würde, wäre sie in Gefahr. 

Gefahr bedeutete meistens der Tod bei den Dothraki. 

Nein! 

So weit würde Jorah es niemals kommen lassen! 

Niemals! 

Daenerys durfte einfach nicht sterben! 

Er wusste nicht, was er genau für sie war, aber er liebte sie… 

Khal Drogo würde schon wieder gesund werden. Zumindest hoffte er das. 

Er hatte den Khal seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Er war gestern von seinem Pferd gestürzt und Dany hatte befohlen sofort das Lager aufzuschlagen. 

Sie befanden sich also mitten im Nirgendwo. 

Nun, Jorah befand sich in seinem Zelt und das ungefähr in der Mitte des Lagers, aber das Lager befand sich mitten im Nirgendwo und somit er irgendwie auch. 

„Jorah der Andale, Ihr sollt zu der Khaleesi kommen“, riss Jhiquis Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Überrascht blickte er auf. 

„Weshalb?“, fraget er unnötigerweise. 

„Kommt einfach“, bat die Dienerin und ging wieder. 

Er rappelte sich auf und eilte zu dem Zelt des Khals. 

„Khaleesi“, begrüßte er Daenerys, bevor er eintrat, um sein Kommen anzukünden. 

„Jorah, kommt herein.“ 

Sowie er das tat, schlug ihm ein übler Geruch entgegen. 

Es roch nach Verwesung und Tod. 

„Er ist sehr stark. Warum versteht niemand, wie stark er ist?“, meinte Dany verzweifelt. 

Sie hatte schon so viel verloren und jetzt würde sie auch noch ihren Mann verlieren, den sie anscheinend wirklich liebte. Jorah betrachtete den Khal verbitterte... 

Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war ganz verschwitzt, auf der Stelle, wo der Schnitt war, lagen Blätter, die die Wunde desinfizieren sollten. 

„Schickt Eure Diener aus dem Zelt“, forderte er Dany auf. 

Sie nickte diesen zu und als sie alleine waren, kniete sich der Ritter neben den Khal. Er zückte seinen Dolch und entfernt vorsichtig mit der Klinge die Blätter. Das Fleisch darunter war vor Fäulnis ganz schwarz und es stank nun noch mehr. 

„Er wird diese Nacht sterben, Daenerys. Es… es tut mir wirklich leid…“ 

„Nein. Nein! Er kann nicht sterben! Er darf einfach nicht! Ich… ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen!“ 

„Nicht einmal eine Königin kann den Tod beeinflussen“, sagte Jorah und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. 

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen. So lange wir noch können. Ich habe gehört in Asshai gäbe es sichere Häfen oder an der Jadesee, aber das wichtigste ist, dass wir jetzt gehen.“ 

Er stand auf. 

„Ich werde Drogo ganz sicher nicht zurücklassen! Und… und selbst wenn er sterben würde, warum sollte ich fliehen? Ich bin Khaleesi und mein Sohn wird nach Drogo Khal sein.“ 

„Das ist in Westeros so. Hier, bei den Dothraki, gilt kein Blutrecht, sondern das Recht des Stärkeren“, erklärte Jorah. Daenerys schluckte. 

„Sobald Drogo tot ist, werden die Stärksten aus dem Khalasar, darum kämpfen, Khal zu werden. Sie werden unseren Sohn an die Hunde verfüttern und dich zu den Dosh Khaleen bringen, ohne dass du oder ich irgendwas dagegen tun könnten.“ 

„Ich werde ihn trotzdem nicht zurücklassen!“, wiederholte Daenerys aufgebracht. 

Geschlagen senkte Jorah den Kopf. 

War er denn nicht genug? 

Bevorzugte sie es wirklich mit den Dosh Khaleen den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen, anstatt mit ihm? 

Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich Stimmengewirr. Als er sich umsah, stieß Qotho gerade Mirri Maz Duur in das Zelt. Sie lief sofort zu dem Khal und sah sich die Wunde an. 

„Sie hat sich entzündet… Er hätte meinen Umschlag nicht abmachen dürfen. Diese Blätter haben alles nur verschlimmert.“ 

„Das hast du getan, Maegi!“, fluchte der Blutreiter wütend und zog seinen Dolch. 

„Nein! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Sie ist vermutlich die Einzige die den Khal noch retten kann“, hielt Dany ihn auf. 

„Nein? Du möchtest, dass sie nicht verletzt wird? Sei froh, dass wir dich nicht verletzten!“, fauchte er zurück. 

„Denk daran, mit wem du sprichst, Qotho. Sie ist immer noch deine Khaleesi“, mahnte Jorah ruhig, aber dennoch bedrohlich und trat näher. 

„Noch ist sie Khaleesi. Aber wenn das Blut von meinem Blut stirbt, ist sie nichts mehr“, behauptete er. 

Daenerys richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, was bei ihr nicht sehr viel war. 

„Ich bin vom Blut des Drachen! Ich war und werde nie nichts sein!“ 

„Die Drachen sind aber alle tot, Khaleesi“, entgegnete Qotho trocken und verließ dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, das Zelt. 

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet gehen und Eure Rüstung anlegen, Jorah“, meinte Dany. 

„Das denke ich auch“, stimmte er ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zelt. 

Wenn sie bleiben würde… dann würde er das auch. 

Fürs erste. 

Als er wieder zurückkam hatte sich eine ganze Menge Dothraki vor dem Zelt des Khals versammelt. Er zwängte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und sowie er den Eingang erreicht hatte, trat Daenerys heraus. Sie war Blutverschmiert und schien erschöpfter denn je. 

„Was habt Ihr getan?“, fragte er bestürzt. 

„Ich muss ihn doch irgendwie retten!“ 

Sie wurden von der ganzen Menge erwartungsvoll, feindselig oder bestürzt beobachtet. 

Er nahm Dany am Arm und wollte sich mit ihr durch die Menge drängen, da ertönte plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei aus dem Zelt. Ein Schrei, der nicht von einem Wesen dieser Welt sein konnte. Erschrocken sah er sich um. 

„Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Ihr hättet ihn in Ruhe gehen lassen sollen!“ 

Qotho drängte sich durch die Menge und starrte das Zelt an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der schwer zu deuten war. Doch als er Daenerys sah, verwandelte er sich in Hass. 

„Doch, das musste sein!“, sagte Dany. 

Jorah stellte sich vor sie, da der Blutreiter offensichtlich sehr wütend war und zwar besonders stark auf die Khaleesi. 

„Maegi!“, beschimpfte er Dany. 

Rakharo legte ihm eine Hand beschwichtigend auf die Schulter. 

„Komm schon, Qotho, du musst doch nicht gleich-“ 

Doch der Ko konnte nicht zu Ende reden, da der Blutreiter ihm seinen Ellbogen ins Gesicht schlug. 

Es gab ein lautes Knacks und Rakharo wich sich die Nase haltend zurück. Da Rakharo ihn jetzt nicht mehr behinderte, wollte Qotho in das Zelt stürmen. 

Dany stellte sich ihm aber in den Weg. Jorah hatte sie aufhalten wollen, doch sie war zu schnell gewesen. 

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein!“ 

Als Antwort schubste der Blutreiter sie aus dem Weg. Daenerys landete mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Sie hatte ihr Gewicht mit den Händen abfangen wollen, doch ihr Bauch war zu groß gewesen. 

„Probiere doch mal, ob du mit mir so schnell fertig wirst, Pferdebastard“, rief Jorah Qotho nach und zog sein Schwert. 

Er wollte eigentlich Daenerys helfen, aber er wusste, dass er erst den Blutreiter aufhalten musste, das Zelt zu betreten. 

Kurz betrachtete der Blutreiter ihn abschätzend, dann sprang er in die Luft, zog dabei sein Arakh und startete mit einem Angriff auf seinen Kopf von oben, den der Ritter abwehren konnte. Der Dothraki attackierte ihn nochmal von oben und dann von unten. Dem unteren Angriff hatte er nicht ausweichen können und somit rann ihm nun Blut die Backe herab.   
Der nächste Hieb war auf Jorahs Rippen abgesehen gewesen, doch ließ er sich einfach fallen und rollte sich geschickt ab. 

Schwer atmend blickten sich beide hasserfüllt an. 

Nun war Jorah dran mit Angreifen. 

Er stieß sein Schwert vor, doch der Dothraki konnte ausweichen. Dann wirbelte Qotho einmal um sich, um mehr Schwung zu haben und landete einen Treffer. Sein Arakh schnitt durch das Kettenhemd und in die Haut des Ritters und blieb dann leicht in Jorahs Hüftknochen stecken. 

Er japste innerlich auf. 

Er spürte den Schmerz noch nicht so stark und so raffte er seine ganze Kraft zusammen, hielt das Arakh mit der einen Hand fest und holte mit dem Schwert nach dem tödlichen Hieb aus. Qotho war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Waffe wieder frei zu bekommen, dass er den Schlag nicht kommen sah und ihm daher nicht ausweichen konnte. Blut spritzte auf und der Körper des Blutreiters fiel leblos zu Boden. 

Erst jetzt traf Jorah der Schmerz wie ein Blitz. 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, lief zu Daenerys und kniete sich neben sie. 

„Rhaego… er… er kommt“, keuchte sie. 

Sie lag rücklings auf dem Boden und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Jhiqui saß neben ihr und wollte ihr aufhelfen, doch sie konnte nicht aufstehen. 

Nein… nicht jetzt! 

Das war der unpassendste Moment, den sich der Junge hatte aussuchen können. 

„Hol die Hebammen!“, rief Jorah Aggo zu, der gerade zu ihnen eilte. 

„Sie werden nicht kommen, sie sagen sie ist verflucht“, meint Jhiqui. 

Nein! 

Nein, alles ging schief! 

„Sie werden kommen! Sie müssen einfach! Ich werde sie köpfen, wenn sie es nicht tun!“, knurrte er aus Angst um Dany aufgebracht. 

„Die Maegi sagt, sie könnte helfen, wenn es so weit ist“, behauptete Rakharo, der sich noch immer die Nase hielt. 

Jorah sah zum Zelt. 

Mirri Maz Duur hatte einen Singsang angestimmt, in einer Sprache die er nicht kannte. Noch immer hörte man vereinzeltes Brüllen und Kreischen von drinnen. 

Er schluckte schwer. 

Wenn das der einzige weg war zu helfen… 

Ser Jorah schob vorsichtig seinen einen Arm unter den Rücken von Daenerys und den anderen unter ihre Beine. 

Noch vorsichtiger stand er auf und hob sie so hoch. 

Sie war nicht sehr schwer, doch hatte er furchtbare Angst, er könnte sie fallen lassen. 

Außerdem tat seine Hüfte ziemlich weh. Er machte anfangs einen zögerlichen Schritt und trug sie dann zu dem Zelt. 

Vor dem Eingang blieb er kurz stehen. 

„Nein… nicht… nicht in das Zelt“, murmelte Daenerys. 

Zu gerne hätte er auf sie gehört, doch war das der einzige Weg ihr zu helfen. 

Und Jorah trat ein.

„Er ist tot?!“, fragte Jorah bestürzt. 

„Ich habe die Khaleesi zu Euch gebracht, damit Ihr sie und Rhaego am Leben haltet!“ 

„Ihr habt mich bei der Zeremonie unterbrochen. Das ist strengstens untersagt. Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Ihr und die Khaleesi noch am Leben seid“, entgegnete Mirri Maz Duur. 

Sie standen in dem Zelt des Khals und der Khaleesi. Diese lag bewusstlos auf ihrem Bett, völlig bleich und etwas schwerfällig atmend. 

Der Ritter hatte Mühe nicht zusammenzubrechen… 

Sein Sohn war tot! 

Daenerys war bewusstlos! 

Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn sie das alles erfahren würde? 

„Der Sohn hätte sowieso niemals überlebt, er war missgestaltet und-“ 

„Ja, das habt Ihr mir schon erzählt!“, fauchte er wütend und konnte der Maegi einfach nicht in die Augen sehen… 

„Was ist mit Khal Drogo? Ihr wolltet ihn retten! Ihn am Leben halten!“ 

„Er ist am Leben“, meinte die Hexe und betrachtete lächelnd den Khal, der auf der anderen Seite des Zelts lag. Sein ganzer Körper war schlaff. Er sagte nichts. Seine Augen starrten in die Leere. Er war nur noch eine Hülle seines Selbst. 

Jorah schnaubte. 

„Es war wirklich ein Fehler, Euch zu vertrauen.“ 

Er verließ das Zelt und beauftragte Aggo, der draußen stand und Wache hielt, auf die Khaleesi aufzupassen. 

Der Ritter kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich um. 

Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Zelt verließ, war das Lager etwas geschrumpft. 

Pono, einer der Kos von Khal Drogo, hatte sich selbst zum Khal ernannt und war als erster gegangen, mit ihm fast ein Drittel der Dothraki, die einst Khal Drogo gefolgt waren. Jhaqo, ein anderer Ko von Khal Drogo, war kurz darauf auch gegangen, mit ihm die gute Hälfte derjenigen, die noch da waren und ihm als Untertanen folgten. Er war also jetzt Khal Jhaqo. Danach waren vereinzelte Schaaren gegangen, um die neuen Khals zu suchen und sich ihnen doch noch anzuschließen. Jetzt waren nur noch um die dreihundert Dothraki da und fünfzig Pferde und es wurden immer weniger. Sowohl Menschen, als auch Tiere. 

Er hätte weinen können, hätte ihm die Sonne nicht so viel Wasser aus dem Körper geraubt. 

Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal getrunken oder gegessen hatte. 

Er hätte zwar nur in eines der Vorratszelte gehen müssen, aber er hatte keinen Durst oder Appetit. Nun noch weniger als zuvor… Er hatte Rhaego getötet! 

Auf einmal krochen die ganzen übrigen Menschen aus ihren Zelten und kamen laut rufend zu ihm. 

„Wir wollen den Khal sehen!“ 

„Zeigt uns Drogo!“ 

„Ist der Khal tot?“ 

Und mit vielen weiteren Fragen und Forderungen löcherten ihn die ganzen Dothraki. Rakharo kam an seine Seite geeilt. Seine Nase war wieder einiger Maßen in Ordnung. Seit dem Kampf mit Qotho waren jetzt schon drei Tage vergangen. Jorah war erst heute genehmigt worden, in das Zelt des Khals zu gehen, um nach der Khaleesi zu sehen. 

„Der Khal ist zu schwach, als dass er herauskommen könnte“, versuchte Danys Ko die Menge zu beruhigen. 

„Ein schwacher Khal ist kein Khal!“, brüllten sie zurück. 

Der Ritter atmete zittrig ein und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen… doch seine Hände wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.

An Rakharo gewandt sagte er so laut, dass nur dieser es hören konnte: 

„Wir sollten… ihn heraus hohlen. Vielleicht hilft ihm das Licht der Sonne, wieder der Alte zu werden und außerdem wären die da…“ 

Er winkte Richtung Menge der Dothraki. 

„…auch endlich ruhig.“ 

Rakharo überlegte flüchtig und nickte knapp, dann verschwand er im Zelt. 

Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder. 

Er führte Drogo vorsichtig neben sich her, allerdings musste er ihm immer wieder einen leichten Stoß versetzten. Schlagartig verstummte die Menge. Etwas ängstlich sahen sie den Khal an. Dieser stand einfach nur da und blickte der Sonne entgegen. Er schien die Wärme zu genießen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in die Sonne legen“, meinte Jorah. „Da hinten gibt es zwei Felsen, die ihn vor kaltem Wind schützen können. Die Sonne scheint dort problemlos hin.“ 

Der Ko brummte zustimmend und lief zusammen mit dem Khal zu besagten Felsen, vor ihnen teilte sich die Menge. 

Jorah wollte schon wieder ins Zelt treten, da kam Irri herangeeilt. 

„Es gibt ein Problem. Eine weitere Gruppe wollte aufbrechen und hat fast unsere ganzen Vorräte mitnehmen wollen. Kovarro hat sie aufhalten können, aber jetzt streiten sie und es scheint so, als ob es gleich zu einem Kampf kommt. Wir können keine Verletzten gebrauchen“, meinte sie. 

Jorah bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Er brauchte einiges an dem Vorrat der Heilkräuter auf, durch seine beiden Verletzungen. 

„Ich komme sofort“, antwortete er kurz angebunden und versicherte sich, dass auch ja eine Wache vor dem Zelt stand. Dann folgte er der Dienerin. Sie lief geradewegs zu der Mitte des stetig schrumpfenden Lagers. Dort wurden sie von Streit süchtigen Stimmen empfangen. 

„Ihr könnt nicht das alles mitnehmen! Wir brauchen das dringender hier! Wenn ihr was haben wollt, dann bleibt da!“, rief Kovarro dem Anführer der Gruppe entgegen. 

„Wir nehmen uns was wir wollen! Ihr könnt uns doch sowieso nicht aufhalten“, entgegnete dieser. 

„Ach ja? Dann versuch doch an mir vorbeizukommen, du Schwächling!“, forderte der Ko den anderen Dothraki heraus. 

„In einem fairen Zweikampf könnte ich dich locker besiegen! Aber der Ritter würde mich töten, bevor ich das gleiche mit dir tun könnte!“ 

„Du hast also Angst vor ihm? Dann solltest du vielleicht gegen den Andalen kämpfen.“

„Ich habe keine Angst… es ist nur so, dass nicht jeder Mann es geschafft hätte Qotho zu töten…“ 

Die beiden hatten Jorah anscheinend nicht bemerkt. 

Er räusperte sich. 

„Um was geht es?“, fragte er, obwohl er es ja eigentlich wusste. 

„Chenak will mit unseren ganzen Vorräten abhauen“, erklärte Kovarro. 

„Ihr seid ein Fünftel der noch Anwesenden, dann bekommt ihr auch nur ein Fünftel der Vorräte“, sagte der Ritter zu Chenak. 

Der starrte ihn finster an. 

„Natürlich könnten wir euch auch alle töten, weil ihr abtrünnig geworden seid. Also überlegt euch gut was ihr macht. Vor allem du, Chenak“, fügte der Ritter noch drohend hinzu. 

Als niemand etwas erwiderte, befahl er: 

„Kovarro, nimm dir ein paar Männer und schau, dass diese Gruppe nicht zu viele Vorräte nimmt. Falls sie es doch tun sollten, gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis, sie zu töten.“ 

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging zum Zelt der Khaleesi. 

Er löste Rakharo von der Wache ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf den er sich schon allzu oft gesetzt hatte. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Dany. 

Sie war so schön… er würde sie immer lieben. 

Egal, was sie sagen oder tun würde. 

War das ein Fehler? 

War es ein Fehler seinem Herzen zu folgen? 

Bis jetzt hatte er das sein ganzes Leben lang getan und er war noch nicht tot… Aber wer wusste schon, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er logisch und mit Verstand gehandelt hätte, wie es seine Pflichten verlangt hatten. 

Wäre es vielleicht doch besser, das alles hinter sich zu lassen? 

Sollte er Dany nicht doch einfach verlassen? 

Es würde sein Leben erheblich vereinfachen… 

Was wäre denn eine logische Entscheidung? 

Nun, hier zu bleiben. Oder etwa nicht? 

Er konnte sich unmöglich alleine auf den Weg irgendwo hin machen. 

Nicht hier. 

Nicht jetzt, wo Drogos Khalasar von Tag zu Tag kleiner wurde. 

Nicht, wenn Dany ihn mehr denn je brauchte. 

Vielleicht würde er ja aufhören sie zu lieben, nun, wo ihr Sohn tot war… nun, wo sie ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr liebte. 

Irgendwie hatte er das nicht in einem bestimmten Moment festgestellt… es war ihm mit jedem Tag klarer geworden. 

So hatte er immer nur verbittert zu ihr gesehen, doch nie wirklich über die Tatsache… getrauert? 

Trauerte man über sowas? 

War man wütend? 

Vermutlich eine Mischung… Er hatte sowas noch nie erlebt. 

Bei Lynesse war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. 

Das hier war eher wie ein Tuch, das einem um den Hals gelegt wurde und einen am Anfang wärmt… aber dann zieht es sich immer enger zu, man kann nicht mehr entkommen und wird schlussendlich erwürgt. 

Noch war er nicht erwürgt… aber er rang schon ziemlich schwer um Atem. 

„Jorah?“ 

Er blickte erschrocken auf. 

Als Daenerys ihn nun mit müden, aber freundlichen Augen ansah, glitt er sofort von seinem Stuhl und kniete sich neben sie. 

„Was… ist passiert? Wo ist… wo ist Rhaego?“ 

Jorah hatte versucht sie… nun ermutigend anzulächeln, doch gefror sein Lächeln bei diesen Worten. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit darauf vorbereitet, es ihr zu sagen, doch… doch brachte er es nicht über sich. 

„Wo ist mein Sohn?“, wiederholte sie jetzt nicht mehr verwirrt, sondern besorgt und es schien, als ob sie es schon wusste und nur nicht wahrhaben wollte. 

Als er nichts sagte und nur mit halb offenem Mund vor ihr saß, begann sie das Zelt mit ihren Augen abzusuchen. Aber sie fand nichts. Sie sah den Ritter wieder an und fragte mit halb erstickter Stimme:  
„Wo ist er?!“ 

Er konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern. 

Er konnte nicht in diese vor Kummer riesigen, violetten Augen sehen. 

„Er… hat nie gelebt.“ 

Er war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden. Jorah war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das letzte Wort überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte, doch Dany hatte verstanden und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Nein“, brachte sie hervor. 

„Nein… das kann nicht sein. Das ist eine Lüge.“ 

„Ist es nicht“, ertönte auf einmal Mirris Stimme hinter ihm. Sie war in das Zelt getreten und schien als einzige Anwesende keine Trauer zu verspüren. 

Die Khaleesi blickte erschrocken und mit einem Hauch von etwas Verrücktem in ihrem Blick auf. 

„Was ist passiert?“ 

„Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen“, antwortete die Maegi. 

Daenerys schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Worte abzustreiten. 

„Doch. Sagt mir, was passiert ist!“ 

Ungerührt betrachtete Mirri Maz Duur die andere und erklärte dann: 

„Ich würde nicht von Eurem Sohn sprechen. Es war kein Mensch. Eher eine Schlange… mit geschuppten Flügeln und vergammeltem Atem. Es hatte einen Schwanz und die Beine waren in einem komischen Winkel gebogen und als ich es berührt habe, zerfiel es und aus dem Magen kamen lauter Grabeswürmer und anderes-.“ 

„Es reicht!“, unterbrach Jorah sie unwirsch, da er ihrem Gerede von seinem Sohn nicht mehr zuhören konnte. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, doch hatte die Maegi es schon einige Male so ausführlich beschrieben, dass er Albträume davon hatte. 

Dany schien in einer Art Trance. 

Ihr leerer Blick war glasig ins Nichts gerichtet. Als Jorah vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff und sie etwas drückte, klärte er sich. 

„Und… was ist mit Drogo?“ 

Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück… etwas zu schnell. 

„Dafür ist doch später-.“ 

„Wo ist mein Mann?“, unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch. 

„Zeigt mir, was mit ihm geschehen ist!“ 

Er schluckte… irgendwie war er extremst wütend. 

Er wusste nicht, auf wen oder was, er wusste nur, dass er es war. 

„Kommt mit“, meinte Mirri und trat wieder aus dem Zelt. Daenerys raffte sich so schnell es ging auf und folgte ihr, ohne auf Jorah zu achten, der immer noch neben ihrem Bett kniete. 

Das tat weh. 

Er ignorierte das Stechen in seinem Herzen und verließ das Zelt als Letzter. Er musste sich beeilen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Die Maegi führte sie zu einer kleinen Erhöhung und verschwand dann hinter einem Felsen. Dann Dany. Als Jorah ihn umrundete, fand er den Khal an einem der größeren Steine lehnen und in die Sonne starrend. Die Khaleesi stürmte ihm entgegen und küsste ihn glücklich, doch er reagierte nicht. Sie entfernte ihr Gesicht wieder etwas von seinem und sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Was ist los, meine Sonne und Sterne?“ 

Dany tat dem Ritter zwar leid, doch irgendwie durchströmte ihn bei diesem Anblick, ein Gefühl der Genugtuung. Er wusste, dass das nicht richtig war, doch es war ein gutes Gefühl. 

„Was hast du mit ihm getan?“, fauchte Daenerys die Maegi an. 

Diese meinte gefühllos: „Ihr habt für Leben bezahlt. Er lebt.“ 

„Das ist doch kein Leben! Wann wird er wieder so sein wie früher?“ 

Mirri schmunzelte. 

„Wenn die Sonne im Westen auf und im Osten untergeht. Wenn die Berge vom Wind verweht werden wie Blätter. Wenn die Ozeane zu Wüsten austrocknen. Dann wird er vielleicht wieder so sein.“ 

Danys Gesichtsmuskeln zeigten keine Regung, doch sah man ihr ihre unsägliche Wut eindeutig an. 

„Lasst uns alleine, Jorah!“, forderte sie ihn auf und schritt auf die Hexe zu. 

Er, der zwischen den beiden stand, bremste sie ab und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. 

„Ich möchte Euch nicht mit ihr alleine lassen.“ 

„Warum nicht? Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren“, meinte sie verständnislos und huschte an ihm vorbei. 

Er sah ihr darauf verletzt nach… sie hatte doch ihn.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Der Nachmittag war gekommen und gegangen. Den Abend hatte er damit verbracht auf einem Felsen zu sitzen und in die Ferne zu starren. 

Daenerys hatte sich noch nicht genug zurechtgefunden, um irgendwelche Anweisungen zu geben und so hatte das Lager das selbst wohl oder übel in die Hände genommen. So wie die letzten Tage, als Dany in einem fiebrigen Schlaf gelegen hatte. Der Ritter hätte ihr ja geholfen, doch weigerte sie sich mit jedem zu sprechen, der nicht Khal Drogo oder eins der Dracheneier war. 

Er verstand, dass sie traurig war, jedoch verstand er nicht, wie wenig er ihr nun bedeutete.   
Als ob er nur ein weiterer Mann war, der in ihren Diensten stand. 

Und das tat er ja nicht einmal! 

Er hatte sich ihr nie verpflichtet. Nur ihrem Bruder und der war tot. 

Er war nur bei ihr geblieben, weil er sie geliebt hatte… und sie auch ihn. Aber jetzt? 

Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr… 

Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihr noch irgendetwas bedeutete. 

Der Ritter hatte an dem heutigen Tag schon einige Male aufstehen und einfach gehen wollen. Er war es leid, die ganze Zeit über das Verlassen des Lagers nachzudenken und doch irgendwie zu wissen, dass er es niemals tun würde. Und er dachte wirklich nur die ganze Zeit an das. 

Entnervt stand er nun doch auf und lief durch die Dunkelheit zu seinem Zelt. 

Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? 

Daenerys konnte Drogo nicht ewig nachtrauern. 

Jorah wich einer kleinen Gruppe Dothraki aus, die sich betrunken über Pferde unterhielten. 

Über was denn auch sonst…? 

Erst jetzt hatte er wirklich darüber nachdenken können, dass Daenerys ihn nicht mehr liebte… und anscheinend nicht einmal mehr als Freund wahrnahm. Es kam ihm unrealistisch vor, doch so war es. 

Warum hatte er Dany gleich nochmal retten wollen? 

Er blieb stehen und wollte sich am liebsten ohrfeigen. 

Er ging wirklich zu weit! 

Es war doch selbstverständlich, dass Daenerys ihn heute nicht so behandelt hatte wie früher. Immerhin war ihr Sohn gestorben und ihr Mann… den sie liebte… nun, er war nur noch eine leere Hülle. 

Ein Körper ohne Geist. 

Dany brauchte Jorah doch jetzt eigentlich mehr denn je! 

Wie konnte er da nur über erneuten Verrat nachdenken? 

Wie konnte er nur daran denke, sie zu verlassen? 

Als er wieder aufblickte sah er wie Irri und Jhiqui ihm entgegenkamen und sich auf schnellem Dothraki über irgendetwas unterhielten. Müssten sie nicht bei Daenerys sein? 

„Was macht ihr hier? Ist etwas mit der Khaleesi?“, fragte er besorgt und merkte, dass er sich einfach nicht nicht um sie sorgen konnte. 

Irri meinte darauf nur: „Sie hat uns fortgeschickt.“ 

„Ich glaube, ihr geht es nicht gut, aber wir können ihr einfach nicht helfen“, fügte Jhiqui hinzu und die beiden gingen weiter. 

Der Ritter biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er zu ihr gehen? 

Er entschied sich, sich einfach mal auf den Weg zu ihrem Zelt zu machen. Er könnte ja noch immer umdrehen. Als er dann irgendwann sein Ziel sah, wurde er langsamer und wollte sich eigentlich sofort wieder abwenden, doch war er ja schon hier… er konnte das jetzt auch noch durchziehen. 

Sowie er das Zelt erreichte und langsam das Leder zurückzog, um einzutreten, verfluchte er sich. 

Hätte er nicht einfach wieder gehen können? 

Aber nun war es wirklich zu spät. 

„Daenerys?“ 

Er wagte es nicht, gänzlich einzutreten, ohne ihre Zustimmung. 

Keine Antwort. 

„Wenn ich wieder gehen soll, sag es einfach…“, meinte er unbeholfen. 

Noch immer keine Antwort. 

Und da! 

War das ein Schluchzer? 

„Daenerys?“, sagte er, nun wirklich verunsichert. 

Was war da los? 

Jetzt betrat er das Zelt doch und lief einige Schritte weiter. Jedoch sah er Dany nicht. Die Kohlepfannen glühten mehr denn je, die Luft war sogar etwas neblig und die Dracheneier waren neu in ihrer Kiste aufgestellt worden. 

Der Ritter ließ seinen Blick nochmal über das Bett schweifen, über den Kissenhaufen daneben, über die ganzen Kisten, die mit Kleidern gefüllt waren und erst als er sich umdrehte, merkte er, dass Dany auf beziehungsweise unter einem weiteren Kissenhaufen lag.   
Sie hielt ein Kissen in der Hand und presste es auf irgendetwas drauf, auf dem sie saß. Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich. 

Ihre Klage war stumm. 

Und Jorah wurde auf einmal klar, auf wem sie da saß. 

Das war Drogo! 

Endlich ließ sie von ihm ab und fiel nun laut weinend auf die Kissen, die neben ihre lagen. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. 

Langsam machte er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, war sich dann aber nicht mehr sicher, ob das angebracht war. Aber er ging weiter und setze sich neben sie. Sie sah allerdings erst zu ihm auf, als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. 

„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe! Ihr wolltet doch sowieso flüchten!“, herrschte sie ihn an und vergrub ihre Nase wieder in den Kissen. 

Jorah zog seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid“, setzte er an, aber Dany war schneller. 

„Nein, schert Euch weg! Geht einfach! Ohne Euch wäre alles besser!“ 

Erschrocken über ihre Wut und auch selbst etwas wütend, stand er wieder auf. 

„Was redest du? Was davon ist meine Schuld?“ 

Auch die Khaleesi war inzwischen aufgestanden. 

„Wenn Ihr Euch wie ein Ritter verhalten hättet, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen!“ 

„Wovon redest du, verdammt?“ 

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und meinte mit Schluchzern durchsetzter Stimme: 

„Wärt Ihr an diesem Abend nicht zu mir gekommen, wäre ich nicht schwanger geworden!“ 

Jetzt verstand er, was ihr Problem war. Zumindest glaubte er es. 

„Ach so! Ich habe dich also gezwungen, mich zu küssen? Ich habe dich also gezwungen, mir mein Hemd auszuziehen? Ich habe dich -?“ 

Klatsch! 

Der Ritter hielt sich überrascht und getroffen die Wange. 

Daenerys hatte ihm eine verpasst. 

„Wagt es nicht so mit mir zu reden!“, fauchte sie entrüstet. 

Ihm wurde klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte… 

„Verzeih mir, ich meinte nicht-.“ 

„Oh, ich finde, Ihr habt Eure Meinung sehr deutlich ausgedrückt“, äußerte sie leise und mit unverkennbarem Zorn in der Stimme. 

„Ich gehe am besten“, beschloss er darauf und war sich nicht sicher, ob er aus dem Zelt gehen oder komplett gehen meinte. 

„Ja, tut das“, stimmte Dany ihm zu. 

Immerhin eine Sache in der sie sich einig waren. 

Am Ausgang wandte er sich ihr noch einmal zu. „Es tut mir wirklich-.“ 

„Geht!“ 

„Ja“, sagte er leise und ging dann wirklich. 

Er hatte die Khaleesi noch nie so wütend erlebt. Nicht auf ihn. 

Es ging wirklich alles den Bach herunter.

Noch heute würde Khal Drogo verbrannt und sein Geist in die Länder der Nacht geschickt werden. Die ganzen Dothraki, die Daenerys die Treue gehalten hatten und ein paar Sklaven, hatten also den ganzen Tag über Holz und Reisig wie verrückt gesammelt. 

Jorah hatte sich daran nicht beteiligt. 

Er hatte in seinem Zelt gelegen und seine Sachen gepackt. Er würde es nicht aushalten, noch einen weiteren Tag hier zu verharren. Er würde sich auf den Weg in den Westen machen, in der Hoffnung auf Meereen oder Astapor zu stoßen. 

Jorah saß auf seinem Bett und sah sich um. 

Hatte er irgendetwas Wichtiges noch nicht eingepackt? 

Abgesehen von seinem Herzen, das für immer Daenerys gehören- Ok, stopp. 

Er musste aufhören so dramatisch zu sein… es war im Grunde nie was Ernstes gewesen… eine einmalige Sache. 

Er nahm seine Taschen und machte sich auf zu der Wiese, auf der die Pferde grasten. Aus der Ferne konnte er einige aufgewühlten Stimmen hören. Anscheinend war es bald so weit, dass Khal Drogo verbrannt wurde. Ihn interessierte das aber nicht. Er wandte sich nicht einmal um, als er einen wütenden Schrei hörte. Er glaubte, er kam von der Maegi, was auch durchaus Sinn machte. Sie würde wohl ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen. 

Was Daenerys nur mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie herausfände, dass er ein Spion gewesen war? 

Nun, er würde sie vermutlich nie wiedersehen, von daher war das kein Problem mehr. 

Schatten stand etwas abseits der anderen noch gebliebenen Tiere und hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf, als er Jorah auf sich mit einem Sattel zukommen sah. 

Er konnte es dem Anschein nach auch kaum erwarten, endlich von hier wegzukommen. 

Sowie der Ritter den Sattelgurt zu gezurrt und die Taschen befestigt hatte, zog er seinem Pferd das Zaumzeug an und warf ihm die Zügel über den Kopf. Schon wieder hörte er Gejohle von auf der anderen Seite des Lagers, doch hockte er einfach auf Schatten auf und lenkte ihn Richtung Westen.   
Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, doch herrschte dort noch ein leichtes Glimmen des letzten Tageslichts. Er wollte Schatten gerade antraben lassen, da kam auf einmal Rakharo zwischen den Zelten hervorgestürmt. 

„Jorah!“ 

Was, verdammt?! Konnte er nicht einfach gehen! 

„Warte! Wo willst du hin? Du musst die Khaleesi retten! Sie will sich mit Drogo verbrennen! Sie möchte in die Flammen steigen!“ 

Der Ritter sah den Ko bestürzt an. 

Was geschah nur alles, wenn man Dany für ein paar Stunden alleine ließ? 

Ohne etwas zu antworten, riss er Schatten herum und galoppierte los. Und so hetzte er zwischen den Zelten hindurch und erreichte auch schon bald die kleine Ansammlung von Menschen. Es waren vielleicht hundert Dothraki. 

Er sprang von seinem Hengst, drängte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und begann schon von weitem zu rufen: „Daenerys! Wartet!“ 

Er rannte und rannte, seine Lungen brannten und plötzlich entflammte sich der äußere Reisig-Kreis. Die Hitzewelle, die ihm entgegensetzte, ließ ihn kurz langsamer werden. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Sie hatte das Holz entzündet und reichte Aggo gerade die Fackel, die sie dafür benutzt hatte. Mirri Maz Duur stand an einem der Pfosten gebunden, die Khal Drogos Plattform stützten. Sie hatte einen Singsang angestimmt und wartete, dass die Flammen sie erreichen würden. Auch Dany schien darauf zu warten. 

Fast wäre er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, doch fing er sich rechtzeitig wieder und rannte weiter. 

Das Feuer hatte inzwischen den innersten Kreis und somit auch Drogo erreicht. 

Dany atmete einmal tief ein, um sich auf den ersten Schritt in die Flammen vorzubereiten. 

„Nein!“, rief Jorah außer Atem und endlich hatte sie ihn gehört. 

Sie drehe sich zu ihm, er wurde langsamer und blieb dann gänzlich vor ihr stehen. 

„Daenerys, bitte! Tut das nicht!“, keuchte er. 

Sie lächelte beinahe etwas traurig. 

„Ihr versteht das nicht, ich muss-.“ 

„Nein! Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht, aber ich flehe Euch an, Daenerys, hört mich an.“ 

Sie zögerte kurz und nickte darauf knapp. 

Er hatte sich entschieden… Wenn nicht als Frau und Mann, dann als Königin und Ritter. 

„Ich schwöre, Euch zu dienen, Euch zu gehorchen und, wenn nötig, Euch mit meinem Leben zu verteidigen. Ich werde immer für Euch da sein, als Euer Ritter, wenn Ihr mich als den Euren anerkennt“, ratterte er so schnell es ging herunter. 

Er würde alles schwören, um Dany daran zu hindern, sich selbst umzubringen. 

„Das tue ich“, meinte sie verwirrt. 

„Gut, dann ist es meine Pflicht Euch davon abzuhalten.“ 

Danys Schmunzeln, das auf diese Worte folgte, irritierte ihn. 

„Aber Ihr habt auch geschworen, mir zu gehorchen. Und ich bitte Euch, wenigstens ein wenig Vertrauen in mich zu setzten.“ 

„Aber… Zwingt mich nicht Beiseite zu treten und Euch beim Brennen zuzusehen. Ich… ich habe Angst um Euch!“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille. 

Dann zog Dany ihn etwas zu sich runter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Abschiedskuss. 

Als sie sich wieder lösten, konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, doch sagte sein Blick alles. 

Bitte nicht. 

Die Khaleesi schien noch selbstsicherer als zuvor. Sie sah ihn nur noch einmal kurz an und trat dann einen Schritt nach vorne… in das Feuer. 

Und noch einen. 

Und noch einen. 

Irgendwann hatten die Flammen sie komplett verschluckt und Jorah sah sie gar nicht mehr. 

Er spürte wie die ganze Kraft aus seinem Körper wich und er knickte zusammen. 

Ich bitte Euch, wenigstens ein wenig Vertrauen in mich zu setzten. 

Oh, er hatte Vertrauen in sie, aber nicht in das Feuer…   
Nur das Knistern der Flammen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht. 

Die Dothraki hatten sich in eine betende Haltung begeben. Nur Jorah wirkte verloren und fehl am Platz. 

Alles war zerstört worden. 

Nach und nach. 

Die Bären Insel bedeutete ihm nun nichts mehr, im Vergleich zu Dany und er hatte sie verloren. 

Aber eigentlich hatte er sie doch schon lange zuvor verloren. 

Ein Schritt. 

Ein weiterer. 

Warum machte er das überhaupt? 

Noch einer. 

Ein weiterer. 

Jorah zwang sich, sich zu dem noch verglühenden Scheiterhaufen zu schleppen. 

Er war irgendwann mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und zu seinem ausgeräumten Zelt gegangen, um dort zu schlafen. Warum er an diesem Morgen wieder zurückkam, wusste er auch nicht. Ihm folgten Danys Kos, die auch alle nicht hier hatten schlafen können. 

Sie kamen dem Scheiterhaufen immer näher und der Ritter glaubte, so etwas wie leises Geschnatter zu hören, doch war er sich sicher, dass er sich das nur einbildete. 

Eine große Rauchwolke verdeckte die Hälfte des Haufens, sodass Jorah sich auf dem ersten Blick nicht sicher war, ob da wirklich jemand saß oder er sich das nur einbildete. 

Das konnte doch nicht sein. 

Es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich. 

Daenerys konnte nicht am Leben sein! 

Doch da verzog sich die Wolke und offenbarte eben diese. 

Die Dothraki, die schon wach waren, knieten alle sofort ehrfürchtig nieder, aber der Ritter stand einfach nur, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und nach Worten ringend, da. Als er dann auch noch die drei Drachen bemerkte, wäre er beinahe einen Schritt vor Ungläubigkeit zurückgewichen. Jedoch kniete er stattdessen auch nieder und meinte leise: 

„Blut von meinem Blut.“ 

Daenerys erwiderte nichts, sondern richtete sich einfach nur auf. 

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass sie nackt war, aber das schien niemanden zu kümmern. Der schwarze und zugleich größte der Drachen kletterte auf ihre Schulter, der grüne kringelte sich auf ihrem Arm zusammen und der golden-cremefarbene klammerte sich an ihr linkes Bein. 

Und da begannen sie zu singen. 

Es war nicht mehr dieses Geschnatter, das der Ritter zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, sondern es war richtiger Drachengesang. 

Sie sangen für den verstorbenen Drogo und für die neugeborene Daenerys. 

Sie sangen für das Spiel, das nun erst richtig begann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo das war das Ende vom ersten Teil (Ich hab die FF in Teilen geschrieben, weils so irgendwie einfacher war... das ändert aber nichts für die Leute, die das hier lesen - hi there - , da ich die Kapitel am Ende einfach zusammengefügt habe...) Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr stolz auf die beiden letzten Sätze bin XD


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Die Sonne brannte auf das kleine Khalasar herab, das sich durch die Rote Wüste quälte, und ließ den Sand flimmern. 

Hätte Jorah die Kraft gehabt, etwas schneller zu laufen, hätte er zu seiner Khaleesi aufgeschlossen und sie um eine Pause gebeten, jedoch fiel es ihm schon schwer genug, überhaupt zu gehen. 

Die Wunde an seinem Hüftknochen war eine weitere Belastung. Seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen, sodass das Sprechen schmerzte und er daher vor sich hin schwieg. Bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie noch genug Kräuter gehabt, um sie so zu versorgen, dass es höchstens weh tat, wenn er sich im Schlaf auf die Seite gerollt hatte. 

Nun allerdings, wo diese Kräuter ausgegangen waren, durchzuckte ihn der Schmerz bei jedem zweiten Schritt. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, einen Blick auf seine Hüfte zu werfen, aus Angst eine ähnliche Wunde wie bei Khal Drogo vorzufinden. 

Der Ritter wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und blieb kurz stehen. Diese kurze Pause musste sein… 

Er sah zum Himmel auf und entdeckte sofort den roten Kometen, dem sie folgten. Daenerys meinte, er würde sie führen, allerdings waren sie dank des Kometen direkt in diese verfluchte Wüste gewandert. 

Diese verdammte Wüste! 

Plötzlich ertönte ein kratziger Aufschrei und die Dothraki vor ihm, blieben erschrocken stehen und einige wagten ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne. 

Was war da los? 

Der Ritter setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und lief so schnell es ging zwischen den Personen vor ihm hindurch, bis er zu Daenerys kam, die neben ihrer Silbernen auf dem Boden kniete. Das Fell des Pferdes hatte sein glänzen schon vor langem verloren, doch hatte es anscheinend nun auch begonnen auszufallen. 

Er kniete sich vorsichtig neben seine Khaleesi und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch des Tieres. 

Keine Regung. 

Als er wieder zu Dany sah, erkannte er etwas flehendes in ihrem Blick, doch verschwand das, als er entschuldigend seinen Kopf schüttelte. 

„Sie war Drogos Geschenk… das einzige, was ich noch von ihm hatte“, meinte sie traurig. „Nun verbindet uns nichts mehr.“ 

Sie hatten beide beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie nur als Ritter und Königin weiterreisten und nicht als Mann und Frau, die sich einst geliebt hatten, und doch lösten diese Worte ein verdrießliches Gefühl in ihm. 

„Ich erinnere mich“, erwiderte er, obwohl sie nicht direkt mit ihm gesprochen hatte. 

Daenerys beachtete ihn nicht, blickte wieder auf und ließ ihren Blick über die weite, trostlose Ebene der Wüste schweifen. 

„Endet das jemals?“ 

„Irgendwann sicher. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung wann“, gestand Jorah. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurückkehren…“, setzte Dany an, doch er unterbrach sie. 

„Nein. Das hätten wir vor langem tun können, doch nun ist es zu gefährlich. Wir haben so viel auf uns genommen, um diesem Kometen zu folgen. Wir haben regelrecht eine Leichenspur hinter uns gelassen.“ 

„Aber-.“ 

„Wenn wir jetzt umdrehen, Daenerys, dann werden wir im Norden einem Khalasar in die Arme laufen. Und wenn wir nicht nach Norden, sondern Westen gehen, dann werden wir entweder von den Lhazareen erwischt oder ein anderes Khalasar stößt auf uns. Im Osten müssten wir ein unüberwindbares Gebirge überqueren… zumindest unüberwindbar mit den Mitteln, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Wir müssen nach Süden gehen. Den langen Weg hier raus. Denn egal ob wir nach Westen oder Norden gehen, man wird uns töten und Eure Drachen stehlen und im Osten werden wir alle sterben. Wollt ihr, dass Euch Eure Drachen genommen werden?“ 

„Nein! Niemand wird meine Drachen bekommen!“, sagte sie scharf. 

„Sie sind zu schwach, um gegen irgendwen zu kämpfen. So wie das restliche Khalasar“, erklärte Jorah und zögerte vor seinen nächsten Worten. Ehe er sie dann doch sagen konnte, sprach Daenerys allerdings: „Na gut, dann folgen wir eben weiterhin dem Kometen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier unser Lager aufbauen und uns alle ausruhen, sodass wir im Licht des Morgengrauens weitergehen können. Sagt allen Bescheid.“ 

Er nickte und wollte sich erheben. Jäh schoss eine ganze Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper. 

Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und ging zu Boden. 

Er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde bersten, als dieser hart auf die Erde aufschlug. 

Ein andauerndes Piepen erklang in seinen Ohren und er schmeckte Sand in seinem Mund. 

Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass Daenerys schockiert zu ihm robbte und schnell eine Hand unter seinen Kopf schon. 

Dann verlor er sein Bewusstsein. 

Als Jorah wieder zu sich kam, keuchte er erschrocken auf. 

Er konnte nichts sehen! 

„Was zum-?! Oh…“ 

Verlegen blinzelte er dem Mond entgegen, dessen helles Licht er unerträglich fand. Irri hockte neben ihm und hielt ein feuchtes Tuch in der Hand. Anscheinend hatte das bis vor kurzem über seinen Augen gelegen. 

„Khaleesi, er ist aufgewacht!“ 

Irris Stimme kam ihm ungewöhnlich laut vor. 

Musste sie so schreien? 

Er lag auf einem Bett und versuchte sich nun etwas aufrechter hinzusetzten. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht so ganz. 

Müde fuhr er sich durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar und verstrubbelte es dadurch noch mehr. 

Er hörte den Sand knirschen und glaubte, Danys Silhouette vor dem Mond ausmachen zu können. 

Ihre Haare glänzten wunderschön in diesem Licht und das Violet der Iris ihrer Augen stach ungewohnt stark heraus. 

Hatte sie schon immer so erwachsen ausgesehen? 

„Du siehst großartig aus…“, hauchte der Ritter glücklicherweise so leise, dass sie ihn nicht gehörte. 

„Was?“, fragte sie und kniete sich besorgt neben ihn. 

„Nichts“, antwortete er schnell und versuchte seine Stimme etwas kräftiger klingen zu lassen, musste darauf allerdings furchtbar husten. 

Dany drückte ihm sofort einen Wasserbeutel in die Hand, doch er trank nichts. 

„Nein. Nein, wir müssen das Wasser sparen, bis wir unsere Vorräte wieder auffüllen können. Irgendwo…“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Wir konnten unsere Vorräte schon auffüllen.“ 

Verdattert erwiderte er ihren Blick. 

„Und… wo sind wir?“ 

„Vaes Tolorro. Ihr habt unsere Ankunft verschlafen. Aber das ist im Moment doch nicht wichtig“, erklärte Dany und Jorah erkannte auf einmal, dass das Licht, das ihn so blendete, nicht der Mond war, sondern ein einzelner Stern, der durch eine Lücke in der Zeltdecke schien. 

„Was ist Vaes Tolorro?“, erkundigte er sich und trank doch einen Schluck. 

„Eine Geisterstadt. Aggo hat sie gefunden. Es gibt Wasser und Früchte mehr als genug. Ich habe beschlossen zu bleiben, bis sich alle erholt haben und wir ungefähr wissen, wo wir uns befinden“, erläuterte sie kurz angebunden. 

Der Ritter nickte verstehend und wollte sich wieder etwas weiter aufrichten. Aber ihn durchzuckte plötzlich wieder dieser Schmerz und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. 

Seine Khaleesi sah ihm wohl an, dass das an seiner Hüftwunde lag und meinte trocken: „Diese Wunde hat Eurem Verstand anscheinend nicht gerade gutgetan.“ 

Was sollte das denn heißen? 

„Wie meint-?“ 

Er unterbrach sich, als er die Tränen in den Augen seiner Khaleesi sah. 

Warum… warum wurde ihr Blick immer glasiger? 

„Wärt Ihr bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hättet Ihr mir von dieser Verletzung erzählt! Es wäre niemals so weit gekommen!“ 

Er wusste nicht, was ihr Problem war. Er lebte doch noch. 

„Ihr wärt beinahe gestorben, Jorah! Jhiqui hat Euch gerettet, wäre sie nicht gewesen, wärt Ihr schon lange unter den Geistern, die in dieser Stadt spuken!“ 

Daenerys stand auf und lief zu dem Ausgang. Sie hielt aber noch einmal inne und meinte leise: „Ihr wärt ein weiterer Geist, der mich in meinen Träumen verfolgt. Ihr wärt einer von meinen Geistern.“ 

Verblüfft sah er ihr nach. 

Er hatte definitiv nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. 

Als er dann Irri fragend ansah, meinte diese: „Die Khaleesi ist wirklich wütend. Eigentlich war sie die, die nächtelang wach war und kein Auge zugetan hat. Sie hat Jhiqui nur die Wunde reinigen lassen, sonst hat sie beinahe keinen von uns in Eure Nähe gelassen.“ 

Das verwirrte ihn noch mehr… doch irgendwie fand er das süß. 

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er etwas rot und hätte sich ohrfeigen können. 

Sie wollte nichts mehr von ihm! 

Und er auch nicht von ihr! 

Nicht solange sie nichts von ihm wollte… aber vielleicht, wollte sie auch nichts von ihm, weil er nichts von ihr wollte, da sie ja nichts von ihm wollte. 

Nun zumindest wollte er, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte, damit er etwas von ihr haben wollen konnte… 

Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Aber wenn er nicht über solche Angelegenheiten nachdachte, konnte es dazu kommen, dass er unüberlegte Sachen darüber sagte, also sollte er vielleicht doch weiter darüber nachdenken… 

Aber dachte er nicht viel zu viel? 

War nicht das Denken über das Nachdenken schon genug denken, für einen so geschwächten Körper wie seinen? 

Verflucht! 

Dieses Denken brachte ihn dazu, nicht mehr richtig denken zu können! Aber was war richtig und falsch denken? 

Was war überhaupt richtig und falsch? 

Er konnte sich denken, dass richtig das Gegenteil zu falsch war, sowie hell zu dunkel, er konnte allerdings nicht sagen, wie man richtig richtig definierte. 

Zumindest nicht solange man auch falsch nicht anders definieren konnte, als zu sagen, dass es das Gegenteil zu richtig war. 

War es richtig zu denken, dass er nichts mehr von Dany wollte? War es falsch, seine Gefühle zu ersticken, indem er über das Denken und das Nachdenken über das Denken nachdachte? 

Jorahs Gedanken waren so wirr, dass er nicht merkte, wie Irri sich ihm mit einem Schwamm näherte. Als sie diesen auf seine Wunde drückte, nachdem sie sein Hemd zurückgezogen hatte, keuchte er erschrocken auf. 

„Was ist das!? Das brennt wie verrückt!“, knurrte er und biss dir Zähne zusammen, bis sie knirschten. 

„Hört auf zu weinen! Ich dachte Ihr wärt ein Ritter“, entgegnete die Dienerin und tauchte den Schwamm in eine Schüssel ein, bis er sich erneut vollgesogen hatte. 

„Ich weine nicht“, protestierte er mit Tränen in den Augen und schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihm dieses Teil wieder auf die Hüfte presste. 

Das tat Irri so oft, dass der Ritter irgendwann aufhörte mitzuzählen. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete, dass es vorbei sein würde. 

Dann schlief er ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Morgen schlug er die Augen ungewöhnlich optimistisch auf und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um sich zu strecken und die Stadt sofort zu erkunden, doch ließ das seine Verletzung nicht zu und die folgenden Tage auch nicht. Er lag nur herum und stand höchstens drei Mal am Tag auf. Daenerys schaute nicht mehr bei ihm vorbei, doch hatte Irri ihm verraten, als er sich nach der Khaleesi erkundigt hatte, dass sie jeden Abend fragte, wie es ihm ging. 

Das ermunterte ihn ein wenig. 

Er war ihr also doch nicht ganz egal. 

Und eines Nachmittags fasste er den Entschluss, einfach aufzustehen, da er keine Lust mehr hatte nur herumzuliegen. Niemand konnte ihm verbieten sich die Beine ein wenig zu vertreten… nun im Grunde schon, jedoch hatte es ja niemand getan. 

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht mehr weh tat. Er trat etwas selbstsicherer auf und ging aus dem Zelt. 

Es musste komisch aussehen, einen sechsundzwanzigjährigen Mann so über einen Platz schlendern zu sehen, doch kümmerte es ihn nicht. Jorah lenkte seine Beine in die Richtung einer kleinen Gasse, deren Hausmauern mit den unterschiedlichsten Kletterpflanzen bewachsen waren und atmete in vollen Zügen den Duft ein, den die Blumen erzeugten, die zwischen den Mauern hervorwucherten. 

Es war wirklich schön hier! Und es fehlte ihnen an nichts… 

„Ser Jorah!“ 

Ihre Stimme ließ seinen Kopf in innerhalb weniger Millisekunden herumschnellen. 

„Was macht Ihr hier? Solltet Ihr nicht in Eurem Zelt bleiben und Euch erholen?“ 

Er schluckte und meinte dann mit endlich wieder normaler Stimme: „Ich wollte mich ein bisschen umsehen. Ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht, es ist extremst ermüdend nichts zu tun.“ 

Es schien, als ob Daenerys etwas bissiges erwidern wollte, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegte. 

„Nun gut… ich gehe dann wieder… zu meinen Drachen… Drogon ärgert bestimmt schon wieder Viserion und Rhaegal“, schloss sie etwas umständlich ihr Gespräch ab und wandte sich ab. 

Sie schien enttäuscht… aber warum? 

„Wartet!“, rief Jorah ihr nach und biss sich kurz darauf auf die Zunge, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie hatte sich mit erwartungsvollem Blick wieder zu ihm gewandt und wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagen würde. 

„Kommt doch… mit mir“, lächelte er, sehr wohl bewusst, dass so etwas nicht wirklich das war, was ein Ritter und eine Königin tun würden. Aber Dany erwiderte sein Lächeln und kam zu ihm. 

Kurz hatte es den Anschein, als ob sie sich bei ihm hatte einhängen wollte, doch konnte es auch sein, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. 

Sie liefen nebeneinander und ließen ihre Blicke über die schon teils zerbröckelnden Gebäude schweifen. 

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es Euch wieder besser geht, Ser Jorah“, behauptete sie nach wenigen Schritten und war darauf bedacht, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. 

Das löste eine Leichtigkeit in ihm aus, die durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte, und er musste aufpassen, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen. Er wollte sich sein Glück nicht anmerken lassen und meinte unvermittelt: „Dort vorne sieht es schön aus! Lasst uns doch dort hingehen.“ 

Sie schien verwirrt und nickte einfach nur zustimmend. 

Er dachte nochmal über ihre Worte nach, mit denen sie sich gerade wieder von ihm abwenden wollen. 

„Ihr habt Euren Drachen also Namen gegeben?“, erkundigte er sich und irgendwie war er nicht mehr ganz so glücklich… 

„Ja. Viserion ist der creme-farbene -.“ 

„Nach Eurem Bruder benannt?“ 

Sie nickte und zählte weiter auf: 

„Rhaegal ist der grüne, er ist nach meinem anderen Bruder benannt.“ 

Bei diesen Worten musste er an das Gefühl denken, dass ihn einst durchströmt hatte, als er dieses grüne Drachenei berührt hatte. 

Es war ein warmes Gefühl gewesen… irgendwie fühlte er sich dem kleinen Drachen verbunden. 

„Und der schwarz-rote… er heißt Drogon. Nach meinem Mann…“ 

Also hatte er sich vorhin doch nicht verhört. 

Die Miene des Ritters hatte einen leicht verdrossenen Ausdruck angenommen, der allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als Dany wieder zu ihm sah, wenn auch etwas gezwungen. 

„Und was haltet Ihr von dieser Stadt?“ 

„Nun ich habe noch nicht sehr viel von ihr gesehen, aber bis jetzt… finde ich es hier sehr schön, Khaleesi.“ 

„Das freut mich! Irri und Jhiqui haben sich erst geweigert Vaes Tolorro zu betreten. Sie meinten, es sei eine Geisterstadt und solche darf man nicht betreten. Man würde sonst die Geister wecken, die hier hausen.“ 

„Das ist bekannt?“ 

Dany lachte. 

„Das ist bekannt“, erwiderte sie und Jorah musste wieder schmunzeln. 

Es war schön sie lachen zu sehen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sie noch normal miteinander reden konnten. 

„Aber ehrlich“, fuhr sie fort. 

„Wer glaubt an sowas?“ 

„Nun… haben wir nicht alle unsere Geister?“, antwortete er zögernd. 

Darauf schwiegen sie beide und setzten einfach nur Fuß vor Fuß. 

„Und wer sind Eure Geister?“, überwand Daenerys sich dann zu fragen. 

Er warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder auf den Weg. Sie würden gleich an eine Biegung kommen, was dahinter war, sahen sie noch nicht. 

„Tut mir leid, wenn das zu-.“ 

„Nein. Ist schon gut… Ihr Name war Lynesse.“ 

Diese Antwort schien ihr nicht zu reichen, jedoch waren sie an diese Biegung gekommen und als sie nach rechts abbogen, wurden ihre Augen groß und auch Jorah war überrascht. 

Vor ihnen lag eine kleine Wiese, auf der einige Obstbäume gepflanzt und gewachsen waren. Einer war so hoch, dass seine Äste weit über die kleine Mauer reichten, die sie vermutlich von einem anderen Garten abschirmte. Die Khaleesi lief langsam durch die Wiese, deren Gras ihr bis zu der Hüfte reichte, während Jorah zu dem größten Baum lief. 

Es war ein Pfirsichbaum und wirklich ein Wunder, wie hoch er gewachsen war. Er griff nach einem Ast über ihm und zog sich hoch. Überraschenderweise verspürte er keine Schmerzen in seiner Hüfte. 

„Was macht Ihr da?“, ertönte Danys Stimme und ihr Gesicht tauchte hinter dem Stamm auf. 

„Ich wette, Ihr seid zu klein um hier hoch zu kommen“, grinste er und blickte neckend auf sie herab. 

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick übertrieben verärgert und meinte: „Ich wette, ich schaffe es sogar höher als Ihr.“ 

Sie lief zu dem Baum, sprang auf einmal in die Höhe und erreichte gerade so den Ast, an dem auch Jorah sich hochgezogen hatte. Als sie dann neben ihm auf dem Baum saß, packte sie einen weiteren Ast und zog sich einen weiteren Meter nach oben. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Khaleesi zu so etwas fähig ist“, behauptete er und zog sich auf den Ast neben sie. 

Der Ritter schnappte sich einen Pfirsich und reichte ihr auch gleich einen. Als sie ihn entgegennahm, berührten sich kurz ihre Finger und seine Fingerspitzen waren für diesen kleinen Moment das glücklichste Körperteil, das er besaß. 

„Also. Erzählt mir von Lynesse“, forderte sie plötzlich auf und er zuckte aus irgendeinem Grund perplex zusammen, als ob man ihn gerade aufgeweckt hätte. 

„Nun…“, fing er an zu stottern. 

„Sie war meine Frau.“ 

Es war komisch mit Daenerys über seine erste große Liebe zu reden. 

„Ihr redet von ihr, als ob sie tot wäre?“, fiel ihr auf. 

Er lächelte traurig. 

„Sie ist nur für mich gestorben…“, sagte er leise und konnte die Khaleesi nicht ansehen. Stattdessen biss er in den Pfirsich und wischte sich schnell sein Kinn ab, bevor der Saft von diesem auf sein Hemd tropfen konnte. 

„Was ist passiert?“, hakte Dany nach und biss nun auch in ihren Pfirsich. 

Er seufzte. 

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Daenerys würde nicht nachgeben. 

„Also um das Ganze zu verstehen, müsst Ihr wisse, wie ich sie kennengelernt habe. Ich war… vielleicht achtzehn, als ich zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und zwar dafür, dass ich als Zweiter durch die Bresche von Pike gestürmt bin. Direkt hinter dem Roten Priester, Thoros von Myr. Ich kann mich noch heute an sein brennendes Schwert erinnern. Das werde ich nie vergessen… Auf alle Fälle gab es zur Feier des Sieges ein Turnier in Lennishort. Ich war eingeladen und nahm teil. Ich war nie gut im Tjosten gewesen, wo hätte ich das auch trainieren können? Ich bin also auf meinem Pferd auf den Tjost Platz geritten und war furchtbar aufgeregt. Ich war der jüngste Ritter. Und dann sah ich sie auf den Tribünen sitzen. Sie lachte über einen Witz, den ihre Freundin gemacht hatte, neben der sie saß, und ließ ihren Blick dann über den ganzen Platz schweifen. Als sie mich erblickte, flüsterte sie auf einmal ihrer Freundin etwas zu und diese musterte mich kurz, nur um sich Lynesse dann wieder zuzuwenden. Sie wurde darauf rot und mied meinen Blick. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören sie anzusehen. Kurz bevor das Turnier also begann, ritt ich zu ihr, um sie um ihren Segen zu bitten. Schüchtern lächelnd wünschte sie mir Glück und beugte sich zu mir vor, damit sie mir ihr Tuch um den Arm binden konnte… Ihre seidenweichen Haare fielen über ihre Schulter und mir direkt ins Gesicht. Sie sprang erschrocken zurück und ich musste lachen. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Geruch ihrer Haare… Was komisch klingt, wenn ich das laut ausspreche…“ 

Er warf den Kern des Pfirsichs weg, den er gerade gegessen hatte und sah wieder zu Dany. Er glaubte einen Funken Missgunst in ihrem Blick erkannt zu haben, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken. 

„Und wie ging es weiter?“, fragte sie und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Hauch Trotz. 

„Ich gewann das Turnier, krönte sie zur Königin der Schönheit und fragte sie noch am gleichen Abend, so betrunken vom Sieg und Wein gleichermaßen, wie ich war, ob sie mich heiraten wollte. Nachdem auch ihr Vater dem zugestimmt hatte, heirateten wir noch in Lennishort und machten uns dann auf den Weg zur Bäreninsel. Das waren die besten Tage meines Lebens, verglichen mit dem, was danach kam…“ 

„Was kam danach?“ 

„Naja… Lynesse war eigentlich von höherem Stand als ich und war das Stadtleben gewohnt… die Bäreninsel ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem, was sie Heimat nannte. Sie hasste es dort… ich gab all mein Gold aus, nur um sie einmal auf dieser Insel lächeln zu sehen… ich lebte, um sie glücklich zu machen. Aber ich versagte. Irgendwann waren wir pleite und ich musste diese Wilderer… verkaufen, nur um eine Reise nach Braavos für sie zu organisieren. Da erfuhr ich, dass Ned Stark auf dem Weg zu der Bäreninsel war, um mich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, dafür, dass ich Sklaven verkauft hatte. Ich bin sofort mit Lynesse geflohen… da wir kein Geld mehr hatten, ließ ich sie in Lys und schloss mich der Goldenen Kompanie an, damit wir wenigstens einigermaßen über die Runden kommen würden. Doch für jeden Hirsch den ich verdiente, gab sie zehn andere aus… eines Tages, als ich wieder von einer Schlacht zurückkam, war sie verschwunden. Ein Freund von dort erzählte mir, dass sie in den Palast eines reichen Lyseni gezogen war und wohl nicht mehr zurückkommen würde… daraufhin bin ich vor Wut kochend und mit gebrochenem Herzen zu diesem Lyseni gelaufen und fand wirklich Lynesse an seiner Seite vor. Er sagte, ich hätte Zeit bis zum nächsten Tag die Stadt zu verlassen, ansonsten würden seine Wachen mich finden und töten, weil ich seiner neuen Frau hinterherschmachte. Seine neue Frau war Lynesse.“ 

Der Ritter brach ab und war überrascht, dass er keine Tränen in den Augen hatte. Daenerys nahm eine seiner Hände in die ihre und sagte einfühlsam: „Seid Euch meines Mitgefühls bewusst.“ 

Er nickte. 

Zum Glück hatte er sich selbst unterbrochen. 

Er war kurz davor gewesen zu erzählen wie er dann nach Pentos gesegelt war und sich dann auf einmal in Illyrios Palast befunden hatte. Und auch warum. 

„Gestattet Ihr mir noch eine Frage, Jorah?“ 

Er sah sie wieder an und wartete darauf, dass sie ihre Frage stellte, doch nun zögerte sie. 

„Wie sah sie aus?“, brachte sie dann doch hervor. 

„Ein bisschen wie Ihr“, erwiderte er, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. 

Dany wurde etwas rot und Jorah wurde erst wirklich bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte, als sie aufstand und von dem Baum kletterte. 

„Ich gehe wieder zurück. Kommt Ihr mit?“, fragte sie von unten. 

Er schüttelte wortlos seinen Kopf und sie wandte sich ab… 

War das gerade wirklich geschehen? 

Waren sie wirklich miteinander spazieren gegangen und gemeinsam auf einen Baum geklettert? 

Hatte er gerade wirklich von Lynesse erzählt und Daenerys gesagt, dass sie ihr wirklich ähnelte? 

Das war absurd. 

Als er nun auch von dem Baum kletterte, fand er einen Pfirsichkern. Er musste von Dany sein, da er seinen in hohem Bogen weggeworfen hatte. 

Jorah wollte schon weitergehen, da fiel ihm auf, dass etwas in den Kern geritzt worden war. Er hob ihn auf. 

Das war ein Wort… aber eine Sprache die er nicht sprach. Es sah aus wie Altes Valyrisch. 

Der Ritter runzelte die Stirn und steckte sich den Kern in seine Tasche. Vielleicht würde er ja eines Tages herausfinden, was das bedeutete.

„Wann brechen wir endlich auf, um weiterzuziehen?“, erkundigte sich Aggo schon beinahe etwas genervt und auf alle Fälle gelangweilt bei seiner Khaleesi. 

„Sobald wir wissen, wohin wir überhaupt wollen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es wäre vielleicht sogar besser, sich hier niederzulassen, bis meine Drachen ausgewachsen sind…“, antwortete sie und warf ihren Kindern einen Blick zu. 

Sie hatte ein paar ihrer Dothraki und ihn, ihren Ritter, sich hier versammeln lassen. Warum genau wusste er auch nicht. Sie hatten ja nicht einmal vor irgendetwas zu ändern. 

Jorah stand in einer anderen Ecke ihres Zeltes und sah den Drachen beim Spielen zu. 

Drogon war der stärkste und größte, was er als eine gewisse Ironie betrachtete, dafür war Rhaegal um einiges schneller und Viserion gewitzter. Der Ritter mochte den grüngeschuppten Drachen irgendwie am liebsten. Das beruhte auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Manchmal kam Rhaegal zu ihm gehüpft und biss ihm ganz vorsichtig, spielerisch in die Hand. Drogon und Viserion sahen ihn dann schräg an und wandten sich daraufhin wieder ab. 

Der Ritter steckte seine Hand in seinen Beutel und suchte nach einem Stück Trockenfleisch. Und er fand auch eins. 

Lächelnd kniete er sich nieder, riss einen noch kleineren Fetzten ab und hielt den dann den Drachen entgegen. Viserion sah aus, als wäre er zumindest ein bisschen interessiert daran, den Fetzten zu bekommen, sein großer Bruder bemerkte es nicht mal. Rhaegal hingegen kam sofort zu ihm getappt. 

Er schnupperte an dem Fleisch und sah Jorah dann erwartungsvoll an. Der erwiderte den Blick verwundert und meinte: „Nimm es dir. Du kannst es ruhig haben.“ 

Aber er tat es nicht. 

„Muss ich es dir erst ankokeln?“ 

Der Ritter seufzte und lief zu der Kohlenpfanne. 

Drogon hopste gerade zu der Kiste neben ihm, in der Dany ihre Kleidung aufbewahrte, und die sie auch anscheinend als kleinen Abstelltisch verwendete. Der schwarz-rote Drache sprang auf sie und begann an einem kleinen Buch zu ziehen. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft, es herunterzuwerfen, allerdings bemerkte es seine Mutter und riss es ihm erschrocken aus den Klauen, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. 

„Drogon!“ 

Dabei segelte ein kleines Blatt aus dem Buch und landete vor Jorahs Füßen. Daenerys hatte es nicht mitbekommen, da sie gerade Drogon zurück zu seinen Geschwistern trug und sich dann wieder den Dothraki zuwandte. Der Ritter hob den Zettel auf. 

Was stand da? 

War das auch Alt Valyrisch? 

Was war dieses Büchlein? 

Vielleicht eine Art Tagebuch? 

„Khaleesi…“ 

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. Er hielt ihr das Papier entgegen. Kurz schien sie etwas geschockt ihn mit diesem Zettel in der Hand zu sehen, aber dann lächelte sie und nahm ihn entgegen. 

„Danke.“ 

Schnell steckte sie ihn wieder in ihr Buch. Neugierde packte den Ritter, aber er wusste, dass ihn das nichts anging. Aber… was hatte sie zu verbergen? 

„Jorah?“ 

Er sah erschrocken auf. Dany erwiderte seinen Blick ebenfalls fragend. 

„Was haltet Ihr davon?“ 

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Von… von was?“ 

„Rakharo meint, dass wir auf Qarth treffen müssten, wenn wir weit genug in den Süden reiten. Kennt Ihr Qarth?“ 

Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und meinte: 

„Kennen ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt… Ich weiß nur, dass die Dothraki die Bewohner der Stadt Milchmenschen nennen. Und ich habe natürlich von dem Garten der Knochen gehört. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Mensch oder mehrere an die Tore Qarths treten und um Einlass bitten und die Qartheen sich aber entschließen, diesen das zu verwehren, dann wächst der Garten. Es wäre eine risskannte Aktion, aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich kaum, dass die Dothraki, die Euch noch geblieben sind, Khaleesi, bei Euch bleiben würden, wenn Ihr ihnen sagt, dass Ihr noch hierbleiben wollt. Sie langweilen sich. Wir haben unsere Rast gehabt. Länger als es sie gebraucht hätte.“ 

Daenerys nickte langsam und sah ein, dass er Recht hatte. 

„Nun gut, dann brechen wir morgen im Morgengrauen auf. Hoffen wir, dass der Garten der Knochen nicht dank uns wächst.“ 

Sie drehte sich zu den Dothraki, die im Zelt waren, und erklärte ihnen den Plan. Jetzt, wo Jorah sie so sah, wurde ihm auf einmal erst wieder klar, wie sehr er sie vermisste. 

Er war ihr jeden Tag so nah und doch so unendlich fern. Manchmal müsste er nur seinen Kopf etwas vorstrecken, damit sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten… doch wusste er, dass das töricht wäre. 

Er war ihr Ritter und sie seine Khaleesi. 

Sein Verlangen war sinnlos. 

Aussichtslos.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Gong. Gong. Gong. 

Mit dieser Trommelbegleitung trafen sie vor den Mauern von Qarth ein. 

Wie ihm dieses Geräusch auf die Nerven ging… 

Das Khalasar versammelte sich in einer kleinen Menschentraube und wartete darauf, dass die Tore geöffnet werden würden… oder zumindest etwas geschah. 

Jorah ließ seinen Blick über die erste und vorderste Mauer schweifen. Sie war vielleicht dreißig Fuß hoch und mit zwei Mann pro fünf Fuß ausgestattet. Es waren eindeutig Sklaven, da sie eher dunklere Haut hatten und nicht diese typisch milchig-weiße. Alle Dothraki starrten das Tor an, doch als sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit noch immer nichts tat, drehte sich Daenerys zu ihrem Ritter. 

„Was soll das? Sprechen sie nicht einmal mit uns?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Khaleesi“, gab er zu und sah sich wieder die Wachen etwas genauer an. 

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Tore dann doch unter lautem Gequietsche und weitere Soldaten kamen herausgeströmt. In der Mitte von ihnen genau dreizehn Männer. Man konnte die Parfümwolke, die sie umnebelte, förmlich sehen. Als auch diese sich aufgestellt hatten, geschah erneut nichts. 

Irgendwann hielt Dany es nicht mehr aus und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. 

„Ich bin Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Hause-.“ 

„- aus dem Hause Targaryen, die Unverbrannte, Khaleesi und Mutter der Drachen“, beendete der fetteste von den Männern. 

„Ihr kennt mich, Ser?“, fragte die Khaleesi verwundert und etwas argwöhnisch. 

„Nun, man hört einiges, wenn man in Qarth lebt zwischen den ganzen Hexern und Schattenbinderinnen. Und ich bin kein Ser, sondern nur ein Händler von Gewürzen. Manche machen sich einen Scherz daraus und nennen mich den Gewürzkönig.“ 

„Und wie soll ich Euch nennen, mein… Freund?“ 

Darauf lachte der Gewürzkönig. 

„Mein Name ist lang und ihr könntet ihn sicher nicht aussprechen, geschweige denn Euch merken. Aber zu Euren Drachen zurück. Wo sind sie? Dürfen wir sie sehen?“ 

Daenerys blickte kurz über ihre Schulter zu dem Pferd, das die Käfige und die Drachen trug. 

Sie schluckte schwer. 

„Wir… hatten einen langen Weg hierher. Ich zeige euch meine Drachen gerne bei einem gemeinsamen Essen und-.“ 

„Verzeiht mir, Mutter der Drachen, nicht, dass wir, der Rat der Dreizehn, Euch nicht glauben, es ist nur so, dass wir noch nie einen echten Drachen gesehen haben. Was wenn das alles einfach eine Lüge ist? Wir wollen keine Lügner in der Stadt. Qarth ist nicht die größte Stadt die es gibt und immer geben wird geworden, weil wir Gesindel wie Euch eingelassen haben.“ 

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandten sich die Dreizehn ab und die Tore wurden wieder geöffnet. Jorah merkte an der Haltung seiner Königin, dass sie kurz davorstand, ihnen hinterherzurennen. 

„Khaleesi, bitte seid vorsichtig“, murmelte er gerade so laut, dass sie ihn hören konnte. 

Sie beachtete ihn nicht. Natürlich nicht. 

Dany machte einige Schritte in Richtung der Mauer, doch standen noch immer die Wachen da und gingen in Angriffsposition, als sie auf sie zukam. Jorah trat sofort neben sie, um mögliche Speere abzuwehren, die seine Khaleesi durchbohren wollten. 

„Dreizehn!“, rief Daenerys so laut sie konnte und voller Zorn. 

„Wenn meine Drachen ausgewachsen sind, werden wir Städte erobern, Städte abbrennen, Städte auslöschen. Wir werden uns an allen rächen, die uns in der Vergangenheit Unrecht angetan haben! Weist uns ab und ihr werdet zuerst brennen!“ 

Die Dreizehn Männer waren tatsächlich stehen geblieben und hatten teils belustigt, teils verängstigt ihren Worten gelauscht. Der Gewürzhändler trat wieder vor und meinte: 

„Ihr seid ganz die Tochter Eures Vaters. Ein weiterer Grund, warum wir euch nicht in unsere Stadt lassen.“ 

„Aber warum? Das ist doch ein Grund der dafür spricht!“, mischte sich ein anderer Mann ein. Er war groß gewachsen, dunkelhäutig und nicht älter als Jorah. 

„Ihr habt zu schweigen, Xaro Xhoan Daxos! Die Dreizehn haben gesprochen!“ 

„Aber ich bin einer der Dreizehn und spreche immer noch. Wir können doch nicht die Mutter der Drachen abweisen, die rechtmäßige Erbin des Eisernen Throns von Westeros.“ 

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor?“, fragte ein anderer Mann. 

„Ich bürge für Daenerys Targaryen und ihr Gefolge. Ich beschwöre Sumai“, sagte Xaro kühl und zog einen Dolch. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schnitt er sich in die Handfläche und zeigte es allen. Diese nickten widerwillig und wandten sich dann wieder zum Gehen. Der Gewürzkönig warf ihm noch kurz einen verachtenden Blick zu und folgte den Wachen dann in die Stadt. 

„Willkommen in Qarth, Daenerys Targaryen“, hieß der große Mann sie willkommen und führte sie durch das Tor. 

Nun… das war schnell gegangen… 

Der Ritter war nicht gerade begeistert von ihm und den Blicken, die er Dany zuwarf. Er würde ihnen sicher in irgendeiner Form Ärger bereiten. 

„Und vergesst nicht, wir können diesen Menschen nicht trauen. Ich möchte, dass immer mindestens fünf Dothraki in der Nähe der Khaleesi sind. Vor allem, wenn sie mit einem der Dreizehn spricht“, wies Jorah die Dothraki an, die Daenerys auf das Willkommensfest im Innenhof von Xaros Palast begleiten würden. 

Sie warteten nun schon eine halbe Stunde darauf, dass Dany endlich fertig und bereit zum Aufbrechen war. Diener von Xaro waren mit Kleidern gekommen und gegangen und der Ritter wurde immer unruhiger. Als sich die Tür nun zum gefühlt dreihundertsten Mal öffnete, kam die Khaleesi heraus. 

Das Kleid, für das sie sich entschieden hatte, war himmelblau und mit silbernen Schnörkeln versehen, die vermutlich sogar aus Silber waren und das Kleid an den Stellen hielten, an denen es sein sollte. Oder auch nicht… 

„Ihr könnt doch nicht so zu dem Fest gehen!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er sah, dass das Kleid ein richtiges Qartheen Kleid war und daher eine Brust nicht mir Stoff verdeckte. 

Dany warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. 

„Ihr wart doch der, der immer gesagt hat, dass man sich in die Gesellschaften einfügen muss, um akzeptiert zu werden.“ 

Er rang noch immer nach Worten für eine Erwiderung, aber Dany war schon losgelaufen und er musste sich beeilen, damit er nicht den Anschluss verlor. 

„Ja, schon, aber ich… Ihr könnt doch nicht…“ 

„Mich alleine anziehen? Ich bin siebzehn, ich denke, ich kann das sehr wohl.“ 

Sie befanden sich im Gästeflügel des Palastes und mussten daher erst einmal den Westflügel und die Ställe durchqueren, um zu dem Innenhof zu kommen. Es waren schon einige Gäste da, die dann auch sofort die Mutter der Drachen umringten und sie bequatschten. 

Am Anfang schien das alles ein bisschen viel für Daenerys, aber dann fand sie sich damit zurecht und Jorah entschied sich, dass er auch ein bisschen Spaß haben könnte. 

Er lief zu den anderen Dothraki, die sich bei den Weinfässern aufhielten. 

„Warum gibt es keine Stutenmilch?“, beschwerte sich Rakharo und kippte einen ganzen Becher Wein in seinen Mund. 

„Dieses Zeug ist ekelhaft!“ 

Der Ritter grinste. 

„Nicht so ekelhaft wie du oder deine Stutenmilch!“ 

„Pah! Du weißt doch gar nichts von Stutenmilch, Andale.“, antwortete der Dothraki. 

„Wir können ja fragen, ob es hier vielleicht doch ein Fass oder zwei gibt…“, schlug der Ritter vor und sah sich nach einem Dienstmädchen um. Sofort sah er eins und lief zu ihr. 

Nach einer Stunde saßen sie dann alle um das letzte Fass Stutenmilch und Aggo lallte: „Wisst Ihr, ich glaube ich sollte Irri sagen, dass ich sie mag…“ 

„Wer mag sie denn nicht?“, erwiderte Rakharo und kippte einen weiteren Becher Milch in seinen Mund. 

„Nein… nicht so mögen. Ich meine so mögen.“ 

„Das versteh ich nicht…“ 

Jorah rollte mit den Augen: „Du hast echt keine Ahnung von nichts… Er meint so wie… wie Daenerys Khal Drogo gemocht hat.“ 

Es hatte ihn unendlich viel Überwindung gekostet, nicht zu sagen wie Daenerys mich gemocht hat. 

„Ahhh… du findest sie also geil, Aggo?“ 

„Wenn du das noch einmal sagst, schneide ich dir deine scheiß Zunge aus deinem Maul… Wo ist eigentlich die Khaleesi?“ 

Jorah sah perplex auf. 

Das hatte er ganz vergessen! 

Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln und wäre dabei beinahe wieder umgekippt. Sie hatten eindeutig zu viel Milch getrunken. 

Sich an der Hausmauer abstützend, lief er los, um die Khaleesi zu finden. Er musste immer wieder blinzeln, um etwas klarer sehen zu können und auf einmal endete auch noch diese Mauer. 

Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und viel auf die Knie. 

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er in sich hinein und hatte plötzlich den Drang sich zu übergeben. 

Das tat er dann auch… glücklicherweise in ein Gestrüpp. 

Scheiß Stutenmilch! 

Der Ritter versuchte sich wieder aufzuraffen und hörte irgendwen seinen Namen sagen. 

„Jorah der Andale.“ 

Es war eine Frau mit roter Maske, die immer näher auf ihn zukam. 

„Ehemaliger Lord der Bäreninsel und verbannter Ritter.“ 

„Kenne ich Euch?“, erkundigte er sich und widerstand dem Drang sich erneut zu übergeben. 

„Ich kenne Euch“, antwortete sie nur und zog ihn mit einer unerwarteten Kraft auf die Beine. Sie legte sich einen Arm von ihm um ihre Schulter und führte ihn zurück zu der Hausmauer. 

„Ihr sucht die Mutter der Drachen?“ 

Er nickte nur und war froh, die kühle Wand wieder unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. 

„Nun, ich würde besser auf sie aufpassen, wenn ich Ihr wäre. In dieser Stadt kann man keinem trauen. Man ist von Heuchlern und Schleimern umgeben, die auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht gefährlich wirken, aber wenn man hinter ihre Fassade blickt, das Böse pur sind.“ 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging einfach wieder. Jorah sah ihr verdattert nach und rutschte darauf mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend zu Boden. 

Er war kreidebleich und ihm wurde klar, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war hierherzukommen. 

„Jorah! Was habt Ihr getan!“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen vernebelten Gedanken. Er erkannte Daenerys sofort und versuchte sich gleich wieder aufzurichten… scheiterte aber kläglich. 

Sie legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: 

„Ich bringe Euch zurück in meine Gemächer. Jhiqui soll sich dann um Euch kümmern.“ 

„Nein…“, protestierte er matt. 

Er konnte sie jetzt nicht verlassen. Was, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde? 

„Das war keine Frage“, antwortete sie kühl und legte sich seinen Arm um ihren Hals, wie es die andere Frau vorhin auch getan hatte. Er schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe aufzustehen und langsam ein paar Schritte zu machen. 

„Wie viel Stutenmilch habt Ihr bitte getrunken?“, erkundigte sie sich und rümpfte ihre Nase, da er anscheinend auch danach stank. 

„Ich… weiß es nicht“, gestand er und hätte am liebsten weiterhin unbeachtet von ihr in dieser Ecke gekauert. Irgendwann stieß Daenerys eine Tür auf und sie kamen in ihren Gemächern an. Sie lotste ihn noch zu ihrem Bett und rief Jhiqui. 

Das bekam er aber nicht mehr mit, da er eingeschlafen war, sowie sein Gesicht die Kissen berührt hatte. 

„Bitte! Es brächte uns beiden nur Vorteile!“ 

„Ich werde es mir überlegen.“ 

„Überlegt es Euch gut. So ein Angebot bekommt man nicht alle Tage!“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Gute Nacht.“ 

Daenerys knallte die Tür zu und atmete zittrig aus. 

Jorah hatte den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen und war nun aufgeschreckt, als er die Diskussion zwischen der Khaleesi und Xaro gehört hatte. 

„Um was ging es?“, fragte er und hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf müsste platzen, als er sich an die Bettkannte setzte. Er sah wieder einigermaßen normal und war bestürzt über den Anblick seiner Königin. 

Ihre Haare waren ganz zerzaust und ihr Blick hatte etwas Gehetztes. 

„Xaro hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will“, sagte sie so, als ob sie es selbst kaum glauben könnte. 

Der Ritter sprang bei diesen Worten sofort auf und machte langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

„Und… was habt Ihr geantwortet?“, hakte er nach, beinahe ängstlich die Antwort zu erfahren. 

„Ich brauche Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.“ 

„Aber Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich vor ihn zu heiraten, oder?“ 

„Nun, er ist der reichste Mann von Qarth-.“ 

„Das behauptet er.“ 

„-und es würde mir doch nur Vorteile einbringen.“ 

„Ha! Das behauptet er.“ 

„Könntet Ihr bitte aufhören, das ständig zu sagen. Es ist nicht hilfreich.“ 

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. 

„Heiratet ihn nicht. Bitte.“ 

„Und warum nicht?“ 

Weil er sie liebte und sie nicht mit diesem aufgeblasenen Bastard sehen wollte. 

„Weil er Euch etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen hat. Wenn ihr ihn heiratet, wie die Milchmenschen es tun, dann dürft Ihr Euch bei eurer Hochzeit etwas von dem Bräutigam wünschen-.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

„-und er auch von Euch. Er würde sicher einen der Drachen wählen.“ 

Das hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gewusst. 

„Und wie sollen wir dann nach Westeros kommen? Ohne Xaros Gold können wir uns keine Armee, geschweige denn eine Flotte kaufen. Und jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt anzugreifen. Robert Baratheon ist tot. Die Starks kämpfen gegen die Lennisters. Die Baratheons gegeneinander.“ 

Jorah trat näher an sie heran und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. 

„Es scheint Euch vielleicht der einzige Weg zu sein. Vielleicht denkt Ihr, dass es die einzige Chance in Eurem Leben sein wird, den Thron zu erobern. Aber vertraut mir, Ihr werdet noch genug Chancen bekommen. Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen.“ 

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. 

„Und warum nicht? Ich warte schon mein ganzes Leben lang darauf.“ 

„Ihr könnt die Sieben Königslande nicht nur mit einer gekauften Armee erobern. Eure Männer sind in Westeros.“ 

„Und warum sollten die für mich kämpfen? Sie kennen mich nicht einmal.“ 

„Das werden sie bald genug“, versicherte er ihr. 

Darauf schwieg sie. 

„Vertraut niemandem hier.“ 

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Dany wieder zu ihm. 

„Behandelt mich nicht wie ein Kind, Ser.“ 

„Das habe ich doch-.“ 

„Seit wir uns kennen, sagt Ihr mir, was ich tun soll. Ich habe Euren Rat immer zu Herzen genommen. Aber ich kann nicht immer auf Euch hören. Ihr seid nicht der einzige, der denken kann.“ 

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet, Daenerys!“, knurrte er wütend, weil sie einfach so unendlich sturköpfig war. Was hatte diese Stadt mit ihr gemacht? 

„Euer Gnaden. Ich bin Eure Königin. Sprecht mich auch so an“, verbesserte sie ihn kühl. 

Das verschlug ihm dann doch kurz die Sprache. War das… War das ihr Ernst? 

Er sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade unerwartet mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. 

„Na gut, Euer Gnaden, wenn Ihr so toll denken und auf Euch aufpassen könnt, braucht Ihr mich ja nicht länger.“ 

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich bersten, doch versuchte er das nicht zu beachten. 

„Nein, ich brauche Euch auch nicht mehr.“ 

Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, doch tat ihm das nicht leid. Er nickte nur und durchmaß das Zimmer mit großen Schritten. 

Er riss die Tür auf. Da rief Daenerys ihm noch etwas nach: 

„Wenn ich Euch auch einen Rat geben dürfte, Ser, es wäre am besten, wenn Ihr Eure unerwiderte Liebe aufgebt.“


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

War das nötig gewesen? 

Hatte sie das noch sagen müssen? 

Es war, als hätte Daenerys ihm sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen und ihm beim verbluten zugesehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte, tat schon weh… aber das… 

Lustlos biss der Ritter in einen Apfel und betrachtete, während er kaute, die Menschentrauben an dem Hafen. 

Er wusste auch nicht so genau, was er hier noch wollte. Natürlich wollte er sie nicht wirklich verlassen… Aber Daenerys hatte klar ausgedrückt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Er brauchte sie auch nicht. Er würde einfach mit einem Schiff nach… irgendwo hinsegeln. 

Wie das wohl sein würde… Alleine… ohne Bestimmung in der Welt. 

Er könnte sich wieder der Goldenen Kompanie oder einer anderen Söldnerarmee anschließen. Er hatte noch ein paar Freund unter den Söldnern… Aber was, wenn irgendwer die Armee dann für sich kauft und er dann gegen Daenerys kämpfen musste? Nun… sie brauchte ihn ja nicht mehr… Sie hatte gesagt, er solle aufhören. 

Er warf das Kerngehäuse weg und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Palast. Morgen würde die Schnelle Welle mit der Morgenflut Segel setzten und nach Braavos fahren. 

Wie es wohl sein würde wieder Söldner zu sein… Mal von seinem schlechten Gewissen abgesehen. 

Er kam gerade an einem Messingstand vorbei, da hörte er wie der Händler einem Kunden etwas auf Valyrisch zuflüsterte. Jorahs Valyrisch war nicht das Beste, doch verstand er so viel: 

„Die geflügelten Echsen sind ihrer Mutter gestohlen worden. Man sucht in der ganzen Stadt nach ihnen.“ 

Er verstand erst nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, dachte sich auch nichts dabei und dann wurde es ihm klar. 

Danys Drachen waren gestohlen worden. 

Geschockt von dieser Erkenntnis blieb er stehen. Das konnte nicht sein. 

Und ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprintete er los. Es war noch ein weiter Weg bis zu dem Palast, jedoch legte er einfach noch einen Zahn zu und kam in wenigen Minuten außer Atem an. Jorah rannte mit brennender Lunge die Treppen hoch und kam in den kleinen Innenhof vor Danys Gemächern. Auf manchen Steinen entdeckte er Blutspuren und musste beinahe würgen bei diesem Gestank. 

Wie das nur niemandem hatte auffallen können. 

In großen Schritten eilte er nun auf die Treppe zu und nahm dann immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal. Sowie er endlich oben angekommen war, Schweiß gebadet und nach Luft schnappend, drehte sich die Khaleesi erschrocken zu ihm. Ihr Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen, ihr Blick wurde aber weicher, als sie ihn erkannte. 

„Ihr seid zurück!“ 

Wie hatte er sie nur alleine lassen können? 

„Ja… ich habe am Hafen davon gehört.“ 

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht länger ansehen, nicht nach ihrer letzten Unterhaltung, und drehte sich daher wieder zu den Käfigen, in denen sich die Drachen befunden hatten. 

„Irri ist tot.“ 

Er stutzte. 

„Das… das tut mir leid, sie war eine… ein sehr netter Mensch.“ 

„Sie ist tot! Und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen! Sie ist für mich gestorben!“, weinte sie und ihre Tränen benetzten ihr ganzes Kleid. Nun wandte er sich auch von ihr ab, da er sonst garantiert zu ihr gegangen wäre, um sie zu trösten… indem er sie umarmte… 

„Ich hätte Euch nicht alleine lassen sollen“, warf er sich vor. 

Die Khaleesi schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg. 

„Ich habe Euch fortgeschickt. Ich habe gesagt, ich brauche Euch nicht. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, dass Ihr nicht vor Ort wart.“ 

Trotzdem… Er würde sich das noch Tage lang zum Vorwurf machen. Aber hatte er nicht vorgehabt sie zu verlassen. 

Stand der Plan noch? 

„Diesen Leuten kann man einfach nicht trauen! Ich habe Euch das sogar gesagt und dann selbst ignoriert! Das war… falsch.“ 

„Und wem kann ich trauen?“, fragte sie verzweifelt. 

„Mir…“, meinte er mit großen Augen. War das nicht selbstverständlich?

Sie schnaubte. 

„Ich setzte nicht länger auf Vertrauen. Es führt zu nichts und ich habe keine Lust mehr, ständig enttäuscht zu werden.“ 

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und wollte sich wieder abwenden, um zu ihrem Bett zu gehen. Der Ritter streckte automatisch seine Hand aus, um sie daran zu hindern. 

„Ihr seid zu jung, um-.“ 

Als er sie berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und zog schnell ihren Arm weg. 

„Ihr nehmt Euch zu viel heraus, Ser.“ 

Ein peinlicher Moment der Stille folgte, in dem Jorah erst verwundert und auch etwas verletzt die Khaleesi ansah und dann seine Füße etwas genauer unter die Lupe nahm. 

„Verzeiht mir, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und blickte wieder auf. 

„Niemand kann in dieser Welt ohne Hilfe überleben. Niemand. Ich will Euch helfen. Lasst mich Euch helfen, bitte. Sagt mir nur wie.“ 

Nun sah sie ihn wieder an. 

Sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den er einfach nicht deuten konnte. 

„Findet meine Drachen.“ 

Es hatte ja schon irgendwie eine gewisse Ironie. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich von Daenerys abzuwenden, kam er, sowie er von einem Ereignis erfuhr, das mit ihr zu tun hatte, zurück und ihm wurde klarer und klarer, dass er sie einfach nicht verlassen konnte. 

Je mehr er versuchte, sich von Dany zu trennen, desto näher kam er ihr. 

Wo sollte er eigentlich nach den Drachen suchen? 

Er lief durch die Straßen von Qarth und hoffte irgendwelche Gespräche aufzuschnappen, die ihm helfen könnten, die Kinder seiner Königin zu finden. 

„Ihr solltet es bei Quaithe versuchen, Ser!“, rief auf einmal eine Person aus einem der Häuser. Erst war Jorah sich nicht sicher, ob er angesprochen war, doch als der Sprecher dann aus dem Schatten trat und ihn mit diesem komischen Blick anstarrte, war er sich auf einmal sicher, dass er wirklich gemeint worden sein musste. 

„Sie wird Euch helfen. Glaubt mir.“ 

Er ersparte sich auch die Frage, woher dieser Mann ihn kannte und nickte einfach nur, um seinen Dank auszudrücken, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Tempel der Schattenbinderin. Jeder in Qarth wusste, wo der stand. Genau neben dem hohen Leuchtturm am Hafen. 

Sobald er dort angekommen war, roch er schon den Gestank nach verbrennendem Gras. Der Nebel, der immer dichter wurde, machte ihn ein wenig schläfrig, aber er riss sich zusammen und lief weiter. 

„Hallo?“, rief er in die weiße Leere vor sich und plötzlich erschien ein Kopf, welcher mit einer roten Maske verdeckt war. 

Quaithe. 

„Störe i-?“ 

„Ihr seid wegen den Drachen hier?“, unterbrach sie ihn und verschwand wieder im Nebel. 

Er versuchte ihr zu folgen und entgegnete: 

„Ihr habt sie also?“ 

Das war schneller gegangen als erwartet. Er streckte eine Hand nach seinem Schwertgriff aus. 

Die Schattenbinderin drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. 

„Ihr wollt der Mutter der Drachen gefallen, nicht?“ 

Jorah erwiderte ihren Blick nur perplex und wiederholte darauf einfach nur seine Frage: 

„Habt Ihr die Drachen?“ 

„Ihr liebt sie…“, behauptete sein Gegenüber, ohne auf seine Frage zu achten. 

„Ich…“, fing der Ritter an und wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

„Und dennoch habt Ihr sie verraten…“, murmelte Quaithe gerade so laut, dass er es hörte. 

Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. 

Woher wusste sie das? 

Er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, aber sein Mund war völlig trocken geworden. 

„Wann werdet Ihr Daenerys Targaryen wieder verraten?“ 

Sie kam einen Schritt näher. 

Er konnte nichts entgegnen… die Antwort war eigentlich klar, aber-. 

„Wann werdet Ihr sie wieder verraten?“, unterbrach sie seine Gedanken und sah ihm tief in die Augen, damit sie sehen konnte, ob er log. 

Er würde sie nicht wieder verraten. 

Er würde sie nicht wieder im Stich lassen. 

„Niemals.“ 

Seine Stimme klang mehr wie das Knurren eines Bären, als das eines Mensch und vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb die Schattenbinderin wieder einen Schritt zurückwich. Aber sie nickte anerkennend und wandte sich wieder dem Rauch zu. Bevor sie darin wieder verschwand, sagte sie allerdings noch: 

„Der, den Ihr sucht, ist gerade an ihrer Seite.“ 

Der Nebel hatte Quaithe schon lange wieder verhüllt, als der Ritter verstand, dass seine Khaleesi in größter Gefahr war. Reflexartig legte er eine Hand auf seinen Schwertgriff und sah sich verwirrt um. 

Wie sollte er hier wieder rauskommen? 

Er fing an zu laufen und er fand tatsächlich raus. 

Aber wo war Daenerys? 

Vermutlich in Xaros Palast… bei Xaro. 

Hatte er etwa die Drachen gestohlen und die ganzen Dothraki getötet? 

Dieser verdammte Bastard! 

Jorah sah sich hektisch um, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte. Wenn er liefe, käme er vielleicht zu spät. 

Hinter ihm ertönte Hufgetrappel. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Der gleiche alte Mann von vorhin kam auf einem Pferd angeritten und sprang von dem Tier, nur damit er Jorah die Zügel in die Hand drücken konnte. 

„Rettet die Königin.“ 

Der Ritter sah den Mann verwirrt an. 

„Warum tut Ihr das? Warum helft Ihr mir?“ 

„Ich helfe nicht Euch, sondern der Königin und jetzt seht, dass Ihr sie nicht im Stich lasst.“ 

Jorah war noch immer verwirrt und nickte nur leicht. 

Als er auf das Pferd sprang, sagte er dann aber doch noch: 

„Danke. Ich werde das nicht vergessen.“ 

Darauf stieß er dem Tier seine Fersen in die Flanken und galoppierte hinunter zu dem Hafen. 

Er würde Daenerys nicht mehr alleine lassen. 

„Komm schon! Schneller!“, trieb er den schwarzen Hengst an und merkte, dass er die Zügel nicht ruhig halten konnte, weil seine Hände zitterten. 

Aus Angst. 

Aus Angst die Person zu verlieren, die er liebte. 

War er zu spät? 

Er durfte nicht zu spät sein. 

Er stürmte in den Innenhof von dem Palast und drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst. 

Es war furchtbar still. 

Auf einmal hörte er Stahl klirren und mehrere in Sandalen gekleidete Füße über den Boden stampfen. Soldaten. 

„Sucht überall. Die Pferdemenschen verkriechen sich an den unwahrscheinlichsten Stellen! Sie müssen beseitigt werden bevor wir uns die Khaleesi vornehmen!“ 

Jorah schaffte gerade noch rechtzeitig in einen verlassenen Gang zu hechten. Nun lugte er hinter der Mauer hervor und erkannte die Soldaten. Sie sahen alle gleich auch… und klangen auch so. 

Alle waren Pyat Pree! Der Hexenmeister von Qarth! 

Er war so verblüfft und entsetzt zugleich, dass er vergaß, dass man ihn auch sehen konnte. 

„Da ist noch einer!“ 

Ehe er sich versah, flog ein Speer knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei und durchbohrte einen Wandteppich hinter ihm. Schnell huschte er wieder hinter die Mauer und begann zu rennen. Das was der Hexenmeister gesagt hatte, musste heißen, dass Dany hier noch irgendwo war. 

Nichts ahnend. 

Alleine. 

Als der Gang sich teilte, eilte er weiter nach links… nach draußen. Er konnte sich überall besser zurechtfinden als in diesem Palast. Die grelle Sonne erschrak ihn beinahe. Er begann an der Hauswand entlang schleifend, um im Schatten verborgen zu bleiben, sich auf die Suche nach einem verborgenerem Eingang zu machen, sodass er ungesehen wieder in den Palast konnte. 

Nach einer Weile verstummten die Schritte hinter ihm. Seine Verfolger hatten die Jagd aufgegeben. 

Schwer atmend blieb er stehen. Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck presste er sich weiterhin an die Mauer. 

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? 

Daenerys konnte überall sein. 

Sowie er an der Wand etwas weitersah, entdeckte er ein großes Fenster, durch das er hineinklettern konnte. Das tat er auch sofort, nachdem er sich noch einmal umgeblickt hatte. Schon in dem Moment, in dem er seinen Fuß auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt hatte, hatte er die Schritte gehört. Sie kamen aus einem Gang, der in dieses Zimmer führte. Jorah erkannte aber, dass das keine Soldaten waren, daher schlich er sich langsam aus dem Zimmer und blickte auf und ab. Da erkannte er Danys silbernes Haar am anderen Ende des Ganges. 

Der Ritter war so erleichtert, dass er beinahe nicht Pyat Pree bemerkt hätte der direkt aus dem Zimmer vor ihm trat und mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln der Königin entgegenlief. Diese riss erschrocken die Augen auf und dann kam auf einmal Rakharo aus dem Gang, in den sie hatten laufen wollen, und stellte sich vor sie. 

„Sie kommen auch von hinten!“, rief Dany ängstlich. 

Sie hatte Jorah nicht gesehen. 

Dieser zog ohne zu zögern seinen Dolch und warf ihn auf den Hexenmeister. Der blieb jäh stehen, sowie ihm die Klinge das Rückgrat durchbohrte. Er erhob ein letztes Mal seinen Kopf und sagte: 

„Kommt uns doch im Haus der Unsterblichkeit besuchen, Eure Kinder warten.“ 

Dann sackte er in sich zusammen und verschwand. Nur noch seine Kleider verrieten seine vorherige Anwesenheit. 

Die Khaleesi und ihr Blutreiter blickten erschrocken auf. Die Erleichterung in ihren Augen konnte man sogar auf diese Entfernung ausmachen. 

„Kommt!“, forderte er sie auf und streckte Dany eine Hand entgegen. Sie schien für einen Moment nach ihr greifen zu wollen, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf und lief einfach an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer. Rakharo warf ihm immerhin einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

Der Ritter war verwirrt. 

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? 

Die polternden Schritte von den Soldaten riefen ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Flink sprang er in das Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Der Blutreiter verriegelte sie schnell, damit sie wenigstens einen kleinen Vorsprung haben würden. Der Ritter eilte zu dem Fenster und kletterte wieder nach draußen. Die Khaleesi folgte und dann kam Rakharo. 

„Geht es euch gut?“, fragte Jorah besorgt. 

Beide nickten. 

„Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?“, meinte die Königin darauf und wirkte verzweifelter denn je. 

Er überlegte kurz und ihm kam eine Idee. 

Quaithe würde sie sicher nicht verraten, oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg irgendwie hat sich mein Schreibstil in diesem Kapitel einfach wieder um... zehn Level verschlechtert und ich hab keine Ahnung woran das liegt, auf jeden Fall kann ich versprechen, dass es wieder besser wird lol


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

„Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?“, fauchte Daenerys ihn an. 

„Ich-.“ 

„Ihr sagt doch immer, dass man hier niemandem trauen kann! Warum können wir ihr dann auf einmal trauen?“ 

„Sie würde niemals-.“ 

„Ihr habt mir bei unserem letzten Gespräch geschworen, nicht mehr von meiner Seite zu weichen und nicht mehr gegen Eure eigenen Prinzipien zu verstoßen! Ihr habt beide Versprechen nicht gehalten! Euer Wort zählt anscheinend nichts!“ 

Jorah schluckte heftig. 

„Hört auf! Bitte! Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr wolltet doch, dass ich Eure Drachen finde und außerdem ist Euch nichts geschehen! Ich war für Euch da! Und Quaithe würde uns niemals verraten. Sie ist nicht, wie alle anderen hier…“ 

„Das dachte ich auch über Xaro.“ 

„Wir können Ihr vertrauen… was das angeht zumindest. So viel kann ich garantieren“, versprach er und erwiderte Danys vor Wut kochenden Blick mit stumm flehenden Augen. 

„Bitte…“ 

„Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, oder?“, murrte sie und wandte sich entnervt von ihm ab, um sich in Quaithes Tempel umzusehen. 

Überall war Efeu die Wände hochgewachsen und in vereinzelten Regalen standen auch ein paar kleine Fläschchen. 

„Daenerys-.“ Jorah unterbrach sich selbst. „Verzeiht… Euer Gnaden, ich habe ein Schiff gefunden, mit dem wir nach Astapor segeln können. Es legt noch heute Abend ab. Wir könnten noch heute von hier verschwinden.“ 

Die Khaleesi drehte sich ungläubig wieder zu ihm. 

„Und was ist mit meinen Kindern? Was ist mit den Dothraki, die eingesperrt wurden?“ 

„Ihr seid wichtiger als alle Dothraki zusammen!“ 

„Nein! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch wie sie! Warum sollte ich mehr wert sein?“, herrschte sie ihn an. 

„Weil Ihr die rechtmäßige Thronerbin seid!“, antwortete er beinahe genauso laut. 

„Ihr seid die letzte, lebende Erbin des Drachen! Ihr seid die Unverbrannte! Die Mutter der Drachen!“ 

„Und was für eine Mutter bin ich, wenn ich meine Kinder im Stich lasse?“, fragte sie leise. 

Der Ritter musste sich bemühen, nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. 

„Sie sind nicht wirklich Eure Kinder. Es sind immer noch Drachen, Dae- Euer Gnaden.“ 

Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. 

Das wurde ihm in dem Moment klar, in dem Danys Handfläche auf seine Wange klatschte. Mit von der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite geneigtem Kopf blieb er stehen. Seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst und seine Augen geschlossen. 

Dany atmete schwer ein und aus. 

„Sie sind meine Kinder!“ 

Ihr rann eine Träne über ihre aus Wut gerötete Backe. 

„Ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen!“, weinte sie und versuchte ihre Tränen mit ihren Händen aufzuhalten, doch sie tropften schon auf den Boden. 

Jorah stand einfach nur da und wusste nicht, ob er nun zu ihr gehen sollte… aber er würde eh nur wieder abgewiesen werden. Er wollte nicht schon wieder von ihr verletzt werden. 

„Na gut… Ich bringe Euch zu dem Haus der Unsterblichen.“ 

„Das ist das Haus der Geister. Das ist bekannt“, murmelte Rakharo, als die Drei den Turm der Hexenmeister erblickten. Die Stufen, die sie dorthin führten, waren aus dem gleichen hellen Gestein, wie der Turm gemacht. Die Bäume am Rand waren hochgewachsen, sodass sie eine Art Mauer bildeten, doch irgendwie keinen Schatten warfen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und durch das Treppenlaufen und die Rüstung, kam Jorah ganz schön ins Schwitzen. 

An der kleinen Ringmauer angekommen, die den Turm umgab, hielten sie kurz an. 

„Hier sind keine Wachen“, stellte der Ko verwundert fest. 4

„Keine Wachen… Die Hexenmeister haben ihre Magie zum Schutz. Die brauchen keine Wachen. Sie töten mit Zauberei, nicht mit Stahl“, meinte der Ritter. 

Dany schnaubte: „Ich werde sie weder mit Stahl, noch Zauberei töten. Ich werde sie mit Feuer töten.“ 

Sie gingen durch den Torbogen. 

Der Turm, den sie vorfanden, war noch größer und höher, als gedacht. Man sah aber keinen Eingang. 

„Ist das ein Rätsel?“, murmelte Dany und berührte die Turmmauer mit einer Hand. Langsam begann sie um den Turm zu laufen. 

Jorah gab Rakharo ein Handzeichen, er solle warten, und folgte dann der Khaleesi. Sie wurde immer schneller und da der Turm rund war, verlor er sie für kurze Zeit aus den Augen, als er wieder aufschließen wollte, war sie aber nicht mehr da. Irgendwann kam er dann wieder bei dem Dothraki an. 

Daenerys war verschwunden. 

Fragend blickte dieser den Ritter an, welcher seinen Blick ungläubig erwiderte und dann zu dem Turm schweifen ließ. 

Sie war weg… 

Jorah warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um den Turm hochzusehen. Doch brachte das auch nichts. 

„Khaleesi!“, rief er dann, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn hören, und dann ein zweites Mal noch lauter: 

„KHALEESI!“ 

Doch sie hörte ihn einfach nicht. Zumindest bekam er keine Antwort. 

Verzweifelt, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, trat Ser Jorah ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken an die Ringmauer und glitt an dieser hinab auf den Boden. Verzweifelt den Turm anstarrend, wartete er darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. 

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte sein Freund, der sich neben Jorah gesetzt hatte. 

„Wir können nichts machen, außer zu warten“, erwiderte der Ritter mit tonloser Stimme und schwieg dann. 

Das taten die Beiden eine ganze Weile. Jorah versank in Gedanken. 

Er hatte sein Versprechen schon wieder nicht halten können… 

Er war schon wieder nicht an Danys Seite… 

Er sollte einfach aufhören Versprechen zu geben, so könnte er niemanden mehr enttäuschen. Allerdings gab er sich selbst noch ein letztes Versprechen. 

Er würde Daenerys nie wieder verlassen. 

Niemals. 

Nicht nur, weil er sie liebte, sondern weil sie seine Königin war. 

Es war ihm klar geworden, als sie aus dem Feuer getreten war und die Drachen angefangen hatten zu singen. Sie war die einzige Person, die die Königslande regieren sollte. 

Sie hatte den Willen und das Recht. Niemand könnte dem widersprechen. 

Er versprach sich selbst, ihr treu zu bleiben. 

Für immer. 

Er wusste nicht, wie seine Gedanken dadurch zu Lynesse abschweifen konnten. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich gar nicht mehr so gut an sie erinnern. 

Er konnte zwar noch immer ihr Lachen hören und, wenn er seine Augen schloss, ihre nussbraunen sehen. Doch mehr war nicht geblieben… 

Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er traurig darüber war. Immerhin hatte er dadurch, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, erst Daenerys kennengelernt. 

Apropos, was musste sie eigentlich in dem Turm machen? 

Gegen die Meister kämpfen? 

Ein Rätsel lösen? 

Nun, er hatte keine Ahnung, er hoffte einfach nur, sie würde es schaffen. 

Sie musste es schaffen! 

„Andale, schau!“, unterbrach Aggo die Gedanken des Ritters und stupste ihn an. 

Ser Jorah sah auf und bemerkte eine Rauchfahne, an der Turmspitze, die immer größer wurde. 

Daenerys tötete die Meister anscheinend wirklich mit Feuer. 

Leise und ganz langsam schlichen sich Jorah und Rakharo an die Wachen heran. Es waren nur drei, ein leichtes Spiel für die zwei Letzten der Königinnengarde. Der Ritter zog einen Dolch und sein Schwert, der Ko sein Arakh. Jorah nickte diesem zu, konzentrierte sich dann und warf den Dolch auf die erste Wache. Die Spitze des Stahls bohrte sich in die Schläfe und der Mann kippte sofort um. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, waren Jorah und Rakharo aus ihrem Versteck gesprungen und die beiden anderen Wachen hatten sich alarmiert umgeblickt. 

Die beiden waren keine guten Kämpfer und so kam es, dass Jorah nur einen Hieb brauchte, um einen zu erledigen, bei Aggo war es nicht anders. 

„Khaleesi?“, fragte der Ritter und Daenerys erschien mit ihren Drachen. 

Drogon hatte es sich auf ihrer Schulter bequem gemacht und blies ab und zu eine kleine Rauchwolke aus den Nasenlöchern. Viserion und Rhaegal hatten sich auf den Unterarmen ihrer Mutter gemütlich gemacht und kreischten manchmal ein bisschen vor sich hin. 

„Gut gemacht“, meinte sie, als sie die Wachen sah. 

„Hat euch jemand gehört?“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, Khaleesi“, erwiderte Rakharo. 

Dany nickte. 

Als Ser Jorah die Tür öffnete und die Drei den Raum betraten, sahen sie endlich wieder die ganzen anderen Dothraki, die zwei Tage zuvor einfach verschwunden waren. Gestern waren sie, nachdem Daenerys mit ihren Drachen aus dem in sich zerfallenden Turm der Hexenmeister gekommen war, wieder zu Quaithes Tempel gegangen und hatten dort beschlossen, am nächsten Tag die anderen Dothraki zu suchen und, wenn sie diese gefunden hatten, Xaro aufzusuchen. 

Erleichtertes Gejubel brach in dem Raum aus. 

Daenerys lächelte: „Seid ihr bereit zu kämpfen und die zu bestrafen, die euch Unrecht getan haben?“ 

Das Gejubel wurde noch lauter und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Flügel von Xaro Xhoan Daxos Palast in dem er schlief. 

Einige Diener hatten schon gemerkt, dass Daenerys kam, zusammen mit ihren Drachen und den wütenden Dothraki, und waren geflohen. Vielleicht wären sie geblieben, wenn es nur die Dothraki gewesen wären, doch bei Drachen endete ihre Treue zu Xaro. Auch die Wachen vor dessen Tür ergriffen die Flucht. Aggo und Malakho, die jetzt endlich wieder frei waren, öffneten die Türen, welche man schon fast, als kleine Tore ansehen konnte. 

Die Dothraki hatten ihre Waffen wieder und zogen sie jetzt. 

Das alles geschah allerdings sehr leise. 

Daenerys trat als erste in die Gemächer des Königs von Qarth, dicht hinter ihr Ser Jorah. Dann kam das restliche Khalasar. Die Khaleesi sah sich um und entdeckte das Bett. Als alle näher herangingen, immer noch darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu machen, erkannten sie, dass Xaro nicht alleine in seinem Bett schlief. 

Neben ihm lag auch Doreah. 

Das Gesicht der Khaleesi versteinerte sich. Damit hatte niemand der Anwesenden gerechnet. Aggo streckte vorsichtig sein Arakh aus und riss dann schnell die Kette von Xaros Hals ab, an der der Schlüssel von seinem ach-so-heiligen Tresor hing. 

Erschrocken fuhr dieser aus dem Schlaf gerissen hoch. 

„Was zum…!“ 

Als er erkannte, wer alles vor ihm stand, verstummte er wieder. Auch Doreah war nun wach und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. 

„Khaleesi?“, fragte sie erstaunt und zugleich erschrocken. 

„Ich… er hat gesagt, Ihr würdet Qarth niemals lebend verlassen.“ 

Ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen, sagte Dany kühl: „Kommt.“ 

Und dann wandte sie sich schon wieder ab. 

Die Tür des Tresors quietschte schrecklich, sowie Jhogo sie mit der Hilfe von Jorah öffnete. Daenerys ging mit einer Fackel in der Hand hinein und sah sich um. 

„Nichts…“ 

Als sie wieder herauskam fuhr sie fort: 

„Danke, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Danke, dass Ihr mich das gelehrt habt.“ 

Darauf traten drei Dothraki vor und schubsten Xaro und Doreah Richtung Tresor. 

„Ich bin der König von Qarth. Ich kann Euch jetzt helfen, wirklich helfen-“ 

„Khaleesi, bitte. Bitte nicht!“ 

Doch weder die schlechten Angebote von Xaro, noch das Gejammer von Doreah stimmten Daenerys um. Sowie die Tür aus Valyrischem Stahl wieder zu und abgesperrt war, hörte man die Beiden auch nicht mehr. 

Jorah gab seiner Königin den Schlüssel, den sie leicht lächelnd entgegennahm und alle übrigen Dothraki begannen erneut zu jubeln und sie rannten nach oben, um den Palast zu plündern, der ja jetzt leer war. 

Jorah setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber die Khaleesi drehte sich einfach weg. 

Die gute Stimmung, die alle erfasst hatte, verschwand schlagartig aus ihm. 

Warum redete sie nicht mit ihm? 

Sie hatte ihre Drachen wieder. Xaro war besiegt. Qarth lag ihnen praktisch zu Füßen! 

Und doch schien sie nicht angetan von seiner Anwesenheit. 

Nun, wenn sie ihn momentan nicht in ihrer Nähe wollte, konnte er ja auch nochmal zu Quaithe gehen. Die Schattenbinderin hatte ihm schon in vielerlei Hinsicht geholfen Dinge zu verstehen. Sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzten und sie zu akzeptieren. 

Er warf noch ein letztes Mal einen Blick über seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Der heutige Tag war nicht so heiß wie die ganzen anderen davor und es war eigentlich ganz angenehm so durch die Gassen und Straßen zu reiten. Er sah gerade noch wie drei neue Schiffe am Hafen ankerten, da trabte er auch schon in den Vorhof des Tempels. 

Er sprang von seinem Pferd ab und ließ es dort ein wenig grasen. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, wie schön es hier eigentlich war…, wenn mal nicht alles von Nebel bedeckt wurde. 

„Ser Jorah Mormont.“ 

Er zuckte zusammen. 

Die Schattenbinderin hatte die lästige Angewohnheit immer hinter einem aufzutauchen und noch dazu in den komischsten und unpassendsten Situationen überhaupt. 

„Was wollt Ihr hier, Ser? Schon wieder…“, fragte sie und umspielte mit einer ihrer Hände eine Blume von einem Busch, der am Wegesrand wuchs. 

„Ich… um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte irgendwie danke für alles sagen und-.“ 

„Oh, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht der Grund ist.“ 

Der Ritter verzog keine Miene. 

„Ja… Ihr habt vielleicht recht.“ 

„Ist es das Ding in Eurem Beutel, das Euch belastet?“ 

Nun war er wirklich verwirrt. Was für ein Ding? 

„Was… was meint Ihr? In meinem Beutel sind nur ein paar Münzen.“ 

„Das glaube ich nicht. Seht doch mal rein.“ 

Er rollte mit den Augen und tat dann, wie sie ihm befohlen hatte. 

Und tatsächlich. 

Seine Hand umschloss etwas, das garantiert keine Münze war. Er zog es hervor und betrachtete den Gegenstand. 

Es war ein Pfirsichkern. 

Der Pfirsichkern. 

Er hatte ihn ganz vergessen. So sah er auch aus… Er zersetzte sich schon etwas. 

„Warum tragt Ihr so etwas mit Euch herum?“, fragte die Schattenbinderin und streckte die Hand aus. 

Jorah gab ihr den Kern und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich weiß nicht… Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht von ihm trennen. Nicht bevor ich nicht weiß, was da draufsteht.“ 

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich belustigt, als sie sich die Schrift ansah. 

„Scheint, als hättet Ihr eine Verehrerin. Woher habt Ihr den Kern?“ 

Was sollte das heißen, er hatte eine Verehrerin? 

„Was steht da?“ 

„Beantwortet mir meine Frage, Ser“, entgegnete Quaithe und gab ihm den Pfirsichkern wieder. 

„Ich… habe ihn gefunden… unter einem Baum.“ 

„Und Ihr habt ihn einfach so aufgehoben, nichts ahnend, und dann festgestellt, dass da etwas steht, dass Ihr nicht lesen könnt?“ 

Jorah kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Nacken. 

„Nun… Ja, so war es… ungefähr.“ 

Er lächelte schräg. Konnte sie ihm nicht einfach sagen, was da stand? 

„Also gut, wisst Ihr immerhin, was das für eine Sprache ist?“ 

„Ich habe Altes Valyrisch vermutet.“ 

Sie schmunzelte. 

„Ihr habt recht. Es ist Altes Valyrisch und es gibt auch nur noch eine Handvoll Personen, die das sprechen.“ 

„Und seid Ihr eine dieser Personen?“ 

Musste sie es unbedingt so spannend machen? 

„Zu Eurem Glück, ja.“ 

„Und was steht da?“, meinte Jorah schon etwas genervt, lehnte sich gelangweilt gegen einen der Bäume und betrachtete einen Schmetterling, der an ihm vorbeiflog. 

„Ich liebe dich…“ 

Verdattert blickte er wieder zu Quaithe, die dann noch hinzufügte: 

„Das steht da.“ 

„Ach so…“, lachte er und verstummte dann schlagartig, als ihm klar wurde, dass Daenerys das geschrieben hatte. „Oh…“ 

Konnte das wahr sein? War diese Nachricht an ihn gerichtet gewesen? Oder an jemand anderen? 

Eifersucht keimte in seinem Herzen auf.

„Danke, Quaithe. Danke für alles. Ich sollte gehen.“ 

Er lief zu seinem Pferd und sah sich noch einmal um. Quaithe stand da noch immer und beobachtete ihn. 

„Danke noch mal.“ 

Er hockte auf, wandte das Tier ab und galoppierte davon. Sie hinderte ihn nicht daran, antwortete auch nicht, sondern blieb einfach nur stehen und sah ihm mit diesem mysteriösen Blick nach, der ihm noch im Rücken brannte, als er in die Ställe des Palasts ritt. 

Wenn diese Nachricht an ihn gerichtet war… Aber warum sollte sie ihn denn noch lieben? 

Alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen zu ihm gesagt hat, sprach dagegen. 

Sie hatte gesagt, sie brauche ihn nicht mehr, sie hatte gesagt, er würde seine Versprechen nicht halten… und sie hatte gesagt, er solle sich von ihr verhalten… seine Liebe aufgeben. 

Warum sollte sie das sagen, wenn sie noch immer etwas für ihn empfand? 

Vermutlich war ihr einfach langweilig gewesen, als er ihr von Lynesse erzählt hatte. Sie wollte wahrscheinlich nicht unhöflich wirken und ihm das sagen, weshalb sie sich unauffällig anderweitig beschäftigt hatte, was er ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Aber warum ausgerechnet diese Worte? 

Sie hätte alles nehmen können. 

Warum ich liebe dich? Sowie er seine Zimmertür aufschlug, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Gibt es ein Problem, Khaleesi?“ 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und fragte: 

„Wo wart Ihr? Ich habe ziemlich lange auf Euch gewartet.“ 

Der Funken Wut in ihrer Stimme entging ihm nicht und so versuchte er sich möglichst korrekt zu verhalten. 

Er schob seine Füße aneinander und blickte untergeben auf den Boden. 

„Ich habe die Schattenbinderin aufgesucht, Euer Gnaden.“ 

„Warum?“, hakte sie scharf nach. 

„Ich… wollte mich bei ihr bedanken… für alles.“ 

„Und warum sagt Ihr mir das erst jetzt? Ich wäre mitgekommen.“ 

Er blickte weiterhin betroffen zu Boden. 

„Verzeiht mir. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte… ich dachte, Ihr würdet lieber Zeit mit Euren… Kindern verbringen.“ 

Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. 

„Ich will Euch in zehn Minuten bei den Ställen antreffen. Wir gehen zum Hafen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten huschte sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer. 

Jorah sah wieder auf. 

Sie war ganz sicher nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. So viel stand fest.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch heute einen Kapitän finden, der uns alle mitnehmen würde. Der letzte wollte keine Drachen an Deck, der davor keine Dothraki und der vor dem wollte einfach keinen von uns. Und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich ihnen das nicht verübeln“, brummte Ser Jorah und sah zu seiner Khaleesi. 

Sie hatte wieder ihre Dothraki Kleidung an und schien nicht sonderlich angetan von seinen Worten. 

„Ich weiß, Ser. Aber es muss doch einfach irgendwen geben, der uns mitnimmt. Ich kann nicht das Gold, was wir haben, für ein Schiff ausgeben.“ 

Damit hatte sie recht. 

Plötzlich sah Jorah einen Messinghändler, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Er hatte bei ihm aufgeschnappt, dass Danys Drachen geklaut worden waren! 

Langsam ging er auf seinen Stand zu und betrachtete eingehend einen Teller. 

„Was macht Ihr da?“, rief Dany vom Kai herüber und blieb stehen. 

„Seht Euch diese feine Arbeit an, Euer Gnaden. Kommt her und seht selbst!“ 

Verdattert kam sie zu ihm und betrachtete den Teller. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so besonders sein soll…“ 

Der Händler riss die Augen auf, als er sie bemerkte und kam zu ihnen gewuselt. 

„Dieser Teller ist einmalig. Er ist eine Sonderanfertigung!“ 

Jorah blickte gespielt begeistert erst den Händler und dann seine Königin an. 

„Seht Ihr, der ist was Besonderes, Euer Gnaden. Schaut, wie er in der Sonne glänzt.“ 

Er hielt ihn in die Höhe und betrachtete das Spiegelbild eingehend. 

„Seht Ihr den Mann dort? Der mit dem Stock und dem weißen Bart“, zischte er Daenerys zu, die darauf auch anfing das Bild abzusuchen. 

„Ja, was ist mit ihm?“, flüsterte sie verwirrt zurück. 

„Ich kenne ihn. Er hat mir den Tipp gegeben, Quaithe aufzusuchen und er hat mir geholfen, zu dem Palast zu kommen, bevor man Euch entführen konnte. Er verfolgt uns jetzt schon eine ganze Weile.“ 

Beunruhigt fragte Dany: 

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?“ 

„Wir können nichts tun, außer unsere Augen aufzuhalten und zu hoffen, dass er ein Freund und kein Feind ist.“ 

Sie nickte. 

„Am besten wir gehen zurück in den Palast…“ 

Er legte den Teller wieder weg und wollte gehen. 

„Wartet! Wo wollt ihr hin?“, stieß der Händler entrüstet aus und eilte hinter seinem Stand hervor. 

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch, Daenerys Sturmtochter!“ 

Dany drehte sich wieder zu ihm und setzte an: 

„Ich brauche kein Gesch-.“ 

Aber der Händler drückte ihr einfach ein Kästchen in die Hand. 

Sie verdrehte die Augen. 

„Danke. Das ist sehr großzügig.“ 

Der Mann schien vor Freude zu platzen. 

„Na los, öffnet es!“ 

Warum war er so erpicht darauf, für Dany Geld zu verlieren? 

Konnte es sein, dass das eine-? 

Plötzlich wurde er umgestoßen und fiel zu Boden. Die Khaleesi schrie erschrocken auf und wurde ebenfalls umgeworfen. 

Die Schatulle sprang auf und hervor kam… ein Mantikor. 

Der Ritter sprang auf und zog sofort sein Schwert, um ihn zu erstechen, doch irgendwer hielt ihn an seinem Mantel fest und der weißbärtige Mann kam ihm zuvor. Als Ser Jorah sich umdrehte, sah er, dass hinter ihm ein fetter Eunuch stand, der mindestens doppelt so viel wie er wiegen musste. 

Wütend riss er sich aus dem Griff los und stürmte zu Dany. 

Der alte Mann half ihr gerade wieder auf und redete irgendetwas auf sie ein. Jorah stieß ihn wutentbrannt von ihr weg. 

„Wagt es nicht sie anzufassen!“, fauchte er und richtete das Klingenende auf ihn. 

Die Khaleesi stand verängstigt hinter ihm und schien sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können. Er warf den beiden Angreifern noch einmal einen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in die seine. 

„Hat der Mantikor Euch gestochen?“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Aber ich kann… ich kann meine Finger nicht mehr spüren.“ 

Besorgt drehte er ihre Hände ein wenig in den seinen und meinte: 

„Sie sind nicht gebrochen. Das wird bald wieder.“ 

Sie nickte knapp und blickte dann zu dem alten Mann. 

„Ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet, Ser. Ich danke Euch.“ 

„Er hat Euch beinahe Eure Hände gebrochen!“, protestierte Ser Jorah. 

„Aber sonst hätte mich der Mantikor gestochen“, verteidigte Daenerys den Mann und den Eunuchen und wandte sich darauf wieder den beiden zu. 

„Wer seid ihr?“ 

Der Weißbärtige kniete vor ihr nieder und stellte sich vor: 

„Mein Gefährte ist der Starke Belwas. Er ist ein ehemaliger Arenensklave, der von Magister Illyrio freigekauft wurde.“ 

„Illyrio? Der Magister hat euch geschickt?“, fragte Dany freudig. 

Der Ritter war allerdings nicht so erfreut. Er hatte den alten Mann erkannt. 

„Das letzte Mal, als ich Euch gesehen habe, Ser Barristan, war, als Ihr Euch mit Usurpator betrunken habt. Was führt Euch nun zu der Königin, wo Ihr Euch doch so gut mit Robert Baratheon verstanden habt?“ 

Ser Barristan erwiderte seinen Blick nicht wütend oder aggressiv. Aber Jorah wusste schlagartig, dass der andere Ritter von seinem Verrat an Dany wusste. 

Wenn er es ihr sagen würde… Das durfte nicht passieren! Er hatte aufgehört! 

„Ich habe eingesehen, dass meine Loyalität immer den Targaryens gegolten hat, Lord Mormont…“ 

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass ich kein Lord mehr bin. Die Bäreninsel wurde mir genommen!“, herrschte er ihn an und wollte reflexartig nach seinem Dolch greifen, aber Daenerys legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Vielleicht will Ser Barristan mir ja wirklich dienen. Ihr habt auch eine Zeit lang dem Usurpator gedient und seid jetzt Kommandant meiner Königinnengarde.“ 

Diese Worte waren gut gemeint gewesen, das wusste er, aber sie taten trotzdem weh. Ohne noch etwas anzumerken, trat er einen Schritt zurück und starrte betrübt in die Ferne. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohre dem Gespräch zu. 

„Also Illyrio hat euch beide geschickt… warum?“ 

„Er möchte seine kleine Prinzessin wiederhaben. Und ihre Kinder. Er denkt, es ist Zeit, die Sieben Königslande zu erobern“, erklärte Belwas in der Gemeinen Zunge, die er nicht sonderlich gut sprach. 

Illyrio… dieser Bastard hatte wohl auch eingesehen, dass Daenerys die bessere Wahl war. Jetzt wo Robert tot war. 

Er spürte die Aufregung der Khaleesi und hoffte, dass diese berechtigt war. 

„Er hat uns mit drei Schiffen nach Qarth geschickt. Ich denke Eure Dothraki und Drachen werden dort alle Platz haben“, fügte Barristan Selmy hinzu. 

„Wann können wir ablegen?“ 

Er überlegte kurz. 

„Mit der Morgenflut“, riet er und deutete zu den drei Schiffen, die Jorah heute hatte anlegen sehen, als er zu Quaithe geritten war. 

„Am Ende des Kais liegt die Kogge Saduleon und in der Nähe ankern auch die Galeeren Sommersonne und Josos Streich“, meinte er noch. 

„Gut. Ich komme morgen mit meinem Khalasar und den Drachen und Pferden.“ 

Selmy und Belwas nickten und wollten schon wieder gehen, da fuhr sie fort: „Eins noch. Ich will nicht unter diesen Namen segeln.“ 

„Unter welchen dann, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Auch Jorah war überrascht. 

„Unter Vhagar, Meraxes und Balerion.“

„Euer Gnaden… Ihr steht hier schon seit diesem Morgen“, meinte Ser Jorah besorgt und trat neben seine Königin an die Reling der Balerion. 

Sie waren in eine Flaute gekommen und kamen schon seit mehreren Tagen nur mühsam voran. 

„Ist Drogon schon wieder abgehauen? Ist es das?“ 

Sie lächelte darauf gequält. 

„Er haut nicht ab, Ser. Er hat nur um einiges mehr Spaß als wir… Und Rhaegal und Viserion sind ihm gefolgt. Aber sie kommen bald wieder. Das spüre ich.“ 

„Warum seid Ihr dann betrübt?“, fragte er. 

„Die Hexenmeister… Ich… ich weiß, dass sie alle Lügner waren, aber im Haus der Unsterblichen wurde mir eine Prophezeiung verkündigt. Ich werde drei Mal verraten. Einmal für Blut. Einmal für Gold. Einmal für Liebe. Das mit dem Blut ist schon eingetreten. Ihr erinnert Euch sicher an die Maegi…“ 

Sie seufzte. 

„Diese Prophezeiung geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich will nicht wieder verraten werden. Nie wieder. Ich will nicht enttäuscht werden…“ 

Ser Jorahs Mund war trocken geworden… Wenn sie nur wüsste… 

„Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken, Euer Gnaden. Konzentriert Euch auf das Jetzt und am besten auf die Zukunft. Aus der Vergangenheit kann man zwar vieles lernen, aber man kann auch in ihren Tiefen versinken.“ 

Darauf erwiderte sie nichts, sondern starrte nur wieder auf das Wasser. 

„Vertraut Ihr Ser Barristan?“, fragte Jorah nicht ganz zusammenhangslos. 

„Er ist von Illyrio geschickt worden. Ich vertraue Illyrio.“ 

„Obwohl es ihm nur darum geht, den mächtigsten König zu unterstützen, um selbst daraus zu profitieren?“ 

„Das stimmt nicht!“ 

„Doch und das wisst Ihr…“ 

„Illyrio war immer ein Freund des Hauses Targaryen. Er hat Viserys und mich aufgenommen-.“ 

„-und Euch an Khal Drogo verkauft, weil dieser ein großes Khalasar hatte“, beendete er ihren Satz. 

„Seht es ein. Ihr könnt dem Magister nicht trauen.“ 

Kurz herrschte ein verdrießliches Schweigen, welches dann von Dany durchbrochen wurde. 

„Und warum wart Ihr dann an jenem Tag bei ihm, an dem wir uns kennenlernten? Ihr sagtet, Ihr arbeitet für ihn. Wenn er so schlimm war, warum standet Ihr dann in seinen Diensten?“ 

Verdammt… Verdammt! 

Er rang immer noch nach Worten, die der Wahrheit entsprachen, aber nichts von seinem Verrat enthüllen würden, da kam Ser Barristan. 

„Ich kenne Illyrio nun schon seit einem Jahr und muss sagen, dass ich verstehe, was Ihr meint, Ser. Ihr denkt, der Magister würde nichts anderes tun, als für sein eigenes Wohl zu sorgen, unbeachtet der Verluste und Kosten davon. Vielleicht stimmt das sogar, aber leben wir nicht alle ein wenig so? Leben wir nicht alle so, dass wir am meisten von unseren Handlungen profitieren?“ 

„Denkt Ihr gerade an etwas Bestimmtes, Ser Barristan?“, erkundigte sich Dany etwas argwöhnisch und wandte sich von Jorah ab. 

Dieser war kreidebleich geworden und starrte den anderen Ritter entsetzt an. Wenn er ihr es nun sagen würde… 

Der alte Mann warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und antwortete dann: „Nun, Eure ganzen Vorfahren lebten nach diesem Prinzip. Zumindest die meisten Thronerben. Sie verheirateten Bruder und Schwester, um die Blutlinie möglichst rein zu halten und ihren Thronanspruch nicht mit anderen Häusern teilen zu müssen.“ 

Damit hatte er eindeutig recht und Daenerys musste das auch einsehen. 

Da stieß auf einmal Drogon zwischen den Wolken hervor und kreischte erfreut, als er sie sah. 

„Wisst ihr, wie groß Drachen werden?“, erkundigte sich Daenerys lächelnd bei dem alten Ritter. 

Die zwei anderen Drachen tauchten auch auf und flogen höher und höher, versuchten einander an Höhe zu übertrumpfen, und stürzten sich dann hinab in die Tiefe. Kurz bevor sie das Wasser berührten, breiteten sie die Flügel wieder aus und fingen sich gerade noch so ab, sodass sie das Wasser mit dem Schwanz aufspritzen ließen. Dann begann das Ganze von vorne. 

„Nun, in Liedern heißt es, dass Balerion und seine Geschwister, einen ganzen Ochsen mit einem Bissen verspeisen konnten. Aber wie gesagt, es sind nur Lieder“, antwortete Jorah anstatt des anderen Mannes. 

„Sie hören nie auf zu wachsen, wenn sie in Freiheit leben, Euer Gnaden“, sagte dieser. 

„Was meint Ihr mit Freiheit, Ser?“, fragte Dany überrascht. 

„In Königsmund haben Eure Vorfahren eine riesige, kuppelförmige Burg errichtet, in denen sie ihre Drachen einsperrten, wenn sie sie nicht brauchten. Man nennt diese Burg noch heute die Drachengrube, wobei es jetzt nicht mehr als eine Ruine ist. Aber einst war die Drachengrube riesig, man sagt es konnten sich dreißig Pferde nebeneinander in den Eingang stellen. Trotz der enormen Größe der Grube sind diese Drachen nie so groß wie ihre Mütter und Väter geworden und die Drachen schrumpften von Generation zu Generation“, erzählte Selmy. 

„Ich bezweifle das“, meinte Jorah kühl. 

„Und warum denkt Ihr, sind die Drachen dann immer kleiner geworden?“, entgegnete der alte Ritter. 

„Ich denke, man hat sie getötet, bevor sie größer werden konnten. Und die Tötungstechniken wurden einfach von Generation zu Generation besser. Ein Mensch braucht auch seine Zeit bis er ausgewachsen ist. Wenn man ihn noch tötet, bevor er erwachsen ist, ist er normalerweise auch kleiner.“ 

„Nun, Menschen sind Menschen. Drachen sind Drachen“, erwiderte Barristan. 

Jorah schnaubte. 

„Welch tiefschürfende Erkenntnis.“ 

Dany ignorierte ihren Ritter und fragte aufrichtig: „Und woher wisst Ihr das alles?“ 

„Ich hatte die Ehre Eurem Vater zu dienen, Euer Gnaden. Ich habe diese Drachenschädel im Thronsaal oft gesehen. Sie waren nach Alter aufgestellt und sie wurden immer kleiner. Rhaegar hat mir manchmal etwas über sie erzählt, wenn er Zeit hatte und ich ihn darum bat.“ 

„Ihr kanntet ihn also? Mein Bruder hat mir viel von ihm erzählt. Er meinte, Rhaegar war der beste Kämpfer der Welt. Der einzige, der vielleicht so gut wie er war, war Arthur Dayne. Könnt Ihr das bezeugen?“ 

„Es steht mir nicht zu, eine Meinung dazu zu bilden.“ 

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus? Sprecht offen mit mir.“ 

„Nun… Rhaegar wusste, sein Schwert zu führen, gewiss. Doch war er meiner Ansicht nach nie der Beste. In Turnieren gab es immer mindestens einen, der ihn an Geschick übertraf.“ 

„Man kann Turniere nicht mit dem wahren Kämpfen in Kriegen vergleichen. Das solltet Ihr wissen, Ser Barristan“, unterbrach Jorah ihn. 

„Natürlich. Doch wurde er auch im Krieg übertrumpft.“ 

„Aber mein Bruder hat doch einmal ein Turnier gewonnen“, warf Dany ein. 

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Ein Mann kann ein Turnier gewinnen und das nächste rasch verlieren. Sei es einem nassen Grasfleck zu verschulden, auf dem man ausrutscht, oder das Essen das man davor zu sich genommen hat. Genauso wie das Drehen des Windes das Geschenk des Sieges bringen kann.“ 

Selmy blickte den anderen Ritter direkt an. 

„Oder das Tuch einer Dame, das sich ein Mann um den Arm gebunden hat.“ 

Ser Jorahs Gesicht verdunkelte sich. 

„Hütet Eure Zunge…“, knurrte er. 

Bevor irgendeiner der Drei noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Belwas an Deck und schrie: „Selmy! Der Starke Belwas hat Hunger! Bewegt Euren Arsch und bringt mir Essen!“ 

Dieser verneigte sich vor der Königin und eilte zu dem Eunuchen. Und so war das Gespräch schlagartig beendet worden. 

„Ich traue den Beiden nicht“, sagte Ser Jorah finster und sah dem alten Mann nach, wie er die Treppe zum Unterdeck hinabstieg. 

„Wenn Ihr mir einen guten Grund dafür nennen könnt, sagt mir Bescheid“, erwiderte sie gelangweilt. 

„Mir fallen schon noch welche ein, solange wir in dieser Flaute feststecken“, versprach er. 

„Vielleicht ändert sich das ja gerade“, lächelte Dany, als ihr eine milde Brise durch die Haare fuhr und sie zu den Segeln aufblickte, die sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder aufblähten. 

„Wind“, lachte er überrascht. „Wenn man vom Drachen spricht…“ 

Und jetzt ertönten überall auf der Kogge und den beiden Galeeren erfreute Rufe. 

„Wind! Wind! Der Wind ist wieder da!“

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, um zu klopfen. 

Sollte er das wirklich tun? 

Ja. Ja, sonst würde er es nur bereuen. 

Er klopfte. 

„Wer ist da?“ 

Ihre Stimme… In letzter Zeit war sie immer so schroff, wenn sie mit ihm redete. 

Er wusste auch nicht, warum. Deshalb war er da. 

„Ser Jorah“, antwortete er und merkte, dass seine Hände zitterten. 

Er hörte Schritte und ein Riegel wurde verschoben. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. 

„Kommt herein.“ 

Er tat, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte und öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Koje. 

Es war ziemlich warm hier drinnen… oder bildete er sich das nur ein? 

Die drei Drachen saßen auf einer Stange und schauten erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Mutter, da sie diese gerade fütterte. 

„Was gibt es, Ser?“, erkundigte sich Daenerys und zog sich ihre Decke noch etwas höher über ihre Schultern. Ihr silbernes Haar war zu einem einfachen Zopf geflochten und nur ein paar einzelne Strähnchen hingen neben ihrem Gesicht herab. 

Jorah fuhr sich verlegen durch sein Haar, als ihm klar wurde, wie zerzaust es sein musste. Er setzte an seine Frage zu stellen, musste aber erst mal den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschlucken. 

„Warum?“, brachte der Ritter dann endlich hervor. 

Daenerys blickte verständnislos auf. 

„Könntet Ihr Eure Frage vielleicht etwas präziser formulieren?“ 

Er lächelte bitter. 

„Ihr… seit wir in Qarth angekommen sind, behandelt Ihr mich, als ob ich Euch etwas angetan hätte. Als ob Ihr… gezwungen wärt mit mir zu reden und das auch nur, wenn es nötig ist.“ 

Er brach ab und schüttelte einfach nur traurig seinen Kopf. Er konnte Daenerys in diesem Moment nicht ansehen, wollte das auch gar nicht und fuhr daher einfach fort. 

„Ich dachte zuerst, dass das an mir läge…, dass… dass ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht hätte. Aber es war egal, was ich getan habe. Ob ich Euer Leben, Eure Drachen oder Eure Ehre gerettet habe. Es hat keinen Unterschied gemacht. Ihr habt mir kein einziges Mal dafür gedankt, sondern mich immer nur angewiesen, was ich besser machen sollte. Ihr habt mich nieder gemacht, obwohl Ihr wusstet, wie sehr mich das treffen würde.“ 

Jorah machte nun einen weiteren Schritt auf seine Khaleesi zu. 

„Ich stelle meine Frage also erneut: Warum?“ 

Sie sah ihn nicht an. 

Allerdings würde er so lange warten, bis sie es täte oder zumindest bis sie ihm antwortete. 

Rhaegal wurde unruhig und raschelte mit seinen Flügeln.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bevor ihre Antwort kam. 

„Weil ich nie aufgehört habe…“ 

Sie betrachtete eindringlich den Boden neben seinem rechten Fuß und erst jetzt fielen dem Ritter die Tränen auf, die auf das Bettlaken tropften. 

Weinte Dany etwa? Wegen… wegen ihm? 

„Es ist einfach verrückt“, fuhr sie nun mit wieder etwas festerer Stimme fort. 

„Je mehr ich versucht habe, eine einfache Freundschaft zwischen uns zu… erzwingen, desto mehr wurde mir klar, dass ich Euch niemals nur als Freund sehen könnte.“ 

Sie wischte sich mit einer Ecke der Decke die Tränen weg und lachte verbittert. 

„Tut mir leid…“

Jorah konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte… Sie liebte ihn noch immer. 

Er ging langsam zu Daenerys und setzte sich neben sie. 

Diese Geste hatte anscheinend eine Art unsichtbare Mauer durchbrochen und sie konnten sich endlich wieder mit einem Ausdruck des Vertrauens, der Geborgenheit und vielleicht auch mit einem Funken der Lust in die Augen sehen. 

„Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch liebe…“ 

Ohne auf Danys Antwort zu warten, zog der Ritter sie an sich und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die ihren. Wie lange er sich hiernach gesehnt hatte…

Sie war wirklich heiß… die Mutter der Drachen eben… aber ihr Geruch und Atem hatten etwas von Minze an sich, was einen angenehmen Widerspruch zu der Hitze darstellte. Sie war wirklich zum Küssen geboren worden. 

Er ließ allerdings nach wenigen Sekunden wieder von ihr ab, da er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Daenerys schmiegte sich an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine der Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr. 

Sie lächelte. 

„Du warst zwar nie weg…, aber ich habe dich vermisst.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo Ende von Teil 2! Finally!   
> Oh und bevor ichs vergesse: Ehrlich, ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie viele Leute das hier lesen und was sie davon halten, also... bissl Feedback wär interessant lol aber egal. Bin schon wieder ruhig.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15  
„Kapitän, ich möchte, dass wir einen Stopp in Astapor machen. Ich will mir die Unbefleckten ansehen.“ 

Jorah hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es geschafft Dany zu überzeugen, sich die Soldaten von Astapor etwas genauer anzuschauen. 

Seit einem Tag redete er deshalb auf sie ein. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade küssten oder… anderweitig beschäftigten zumindest… 

Er kam sich vor wie der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt an ihrer Seite. Endlich waren sie wieder zusammen und nun konnte er sie endlich auch so lieben, wie er es schon immer gewollt hatte. Sie mussten nichts mehr vor irgendwem verbergen. Daenerys hatte keinen Mann mehr, der ihn töten würde, wenn er etwas von ihrer Beziehung wüsste. 

Das Verhalten der beiden war vermutlich etwas überraschend und komisch, für alle anderen Beteiligten, da diese ja nicht wussten, dass da früher schon einmal etwas gelaufen war, aber das interessierte den Ritter nicht. 

Er lehnte an der Reling, starrte auf das Wasser und wartete darauf, dass Daenerys von ihrem Gespräch mit Groleo, dem Kapitän dieses Schiffes, wiederkommen würde. Er verstand anscheinend einfach nicht, warum Daenerys unbedingt nach Astapor wollte. 

Als sie dann endlich zurückkam, lächelte sie und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Scheint, als ob er sich einverstanden erklärt hätte…“, murmelte er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich den Sonnenaufgang an und er hätte sich in diesem Moment nichts Schöneres vorstellen können. 

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in der beide einfach nicht anders konnte, als dämlich das Wasser überglücklich anzugrinsen, sah seine Khaleesi wieder zu ihm auf. 

„Weißt du, wie komisch das für alle anderen sein muss?“ 

„Was denn?“, erwiderte er, wusste aber genau, was sie meinte. 

„Nun ja, dass wir jetzt… so zusagen… zusammen sind. So plötzlich meine ich.“ 

„Naja, wie denn sonst?“, lächelte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie küssen zu können. 

Sie war wirklich klein und die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich nicht mehr wachsen würde, belustigte ihn. Sie hingegen war deshalb eher enttäuscht und als sie einmal darüber gesprochen hatten, hatte er nur gemeint, dass kleine Königinnen sicher genauso furchteinflößend wie große seien. 

„Was werden wir in Astapor vorfinden?“, erkundigte sie sich und sah zu den Wolken auf, wohl in der Hoffnung Drogon zu sehen. 

„Nun ich hoffe doch eine Armee“, meinte er und setzte sich auf die Reling. 

„Ich meine, die Unbefleckten sind vielleicht keine Männer, aber sie kämpfen besser als die meisten. Sie sind treu und befolgen nur die Befehle ihres Meisters. Wenn es sein muss kämpfen sie bis zum Tod für diesen. Einfache Söldner würden vorher einfach fliehen.“ 

„Du sprichst aus Erfahrung?“ 

„Wie du weißt, habe ich der Goldenen Kompanie angehört, also ja.“ 

Sie nickte und grinste dann: 

„Ich hätte dich damals gerne gesehen…“ 

„Warum? Das wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen, glaub mir…“ 

„Deshalb ja.“ 

Er lachte und wusste nicht mehr, wie er nur hatte leben können, ohne so ausgelassen mit ihr zu reden. 

Daenerys war einfach atemberaubend. Er war froh sie nun endlich für sich zu haben. Vielleicht würden sie sogar irgendwann heiraten! 

„Wann glaubst du, kommen wir in Astapor an? Ich kann es wirklich kaum mehr erwarten!“ 

„Nur Geduld, Khaleesi. Spätestens bei Sonnenuntergang werden wir anlegen.“ 

Und er hatte recht. 

Die Sonne verschwand gerade am Horizont, als die Planke auf den Kai krachte und die ersten Seemänner vom Schiff sprangen, um es zu verankern und die Taue festzubinden. Daenerys folgte ihnen auf den Steg und sah sich um. 

„Nun, ich nehme an, die Besichtigung müssen wir auf morgen verschieben…“ 

Der Ritter trat neben sie und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Er hatte es geschnitten, sodass er es offen tragen konnte und ihm trotzdem nichts ins Gesicht hing. Es war nun ein komisches Gefühl mit den Fingern hindurchzufahren, aber auch angenehm in dieser Hitze. 

„Du könntest Recht haben“, brummte er und ging wieder zurück auf das Schiff, damit er das Abendessen nicht verpasste. Dany folgte ihm. 

„Ich verspreche dir, morgen werden wir uns die Unbefleckten ansehen können.“ 

Sein Versprechen schien sie ein wenig aufzumuntern und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. Er lächelte und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen nach unten. 

Unterbewusst wusste er aber die ganze Zeit, dass dieses Glück nicht von Dauer war. Spätestens, wenn Dany das mit seinem Verrat an ihr herausfand, würde das alles hier zerfallen. 

Aber dieser Tag war noch nicht gekommen und bis dahin würden hoffentlich noch einige Jahre vergehen. 

„Frag den edlen Kraznys mo Nakloz nach ihrer Ausbildung, Missandei“, bat Daenerys das Sklavenmädchen, welches dem Sklavenhändler, der sie herumführte, als Übersetzerin diente. 

Jorah verstand nicht, warum seine Königin auf diese Übersetzerin bestand, wo sie doch selbst fließend Valyrisch sprach. Aber sie musste ja ihre Gründe haben, also hielt er seinen Mund. 

Kraznys grinste und erklärte mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln, wie sie die Jungen auswählten, beschnitten, ausbildeten und wie viele dabei starben, also überlebten nur die besten. Missandei versuchte das alles möglichst richtig zu übersetzten und ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, doch versagte sie bei letzterem einige Male. 

Dany nickte langsam mit versteinerter Miene. 

„Ihr beauftragt die Unbefleckten, zu dem Hafenmarkt zu gehen, irgendeiner armen Mutter ihr Baby zu entreißen, es zu töten und ihr dafür dann Geld zu geben?“ 

Jorah fürchtete, dass sie Kraznys zu sehr reizte. Dieser lachte aber nur und erklärte, dass sie niemals die Mutter des Kindes bezahlen würden. Sie bezahlten ihren Besitzer. 

Daenerys schluckte schwer. 

„Das ist doch nicht mehr menschlich“, flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand bestimmten. 

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich warnen sollen“, murmelte er in sich hinein. 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich wieder Missandei zu. 

„Frag deinen Herrn, wie viele er zu verkaufen hat.“ 

Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete die Unbefleckten, die vor ihnen aufgestellt worden waren. Sie hatten alle unterschiedliche Haut- und Augenfarben, doch ihre Kleidung war gleich. Sie schienen unter dieser Sonne fürchterlich zu schwitzen, jedoch machte keiner auch nur ein Anzeichen, dass es ihnen hier zu heiß war. 

„Es gibt achttausend Unbefleckte zu verkaufen“, antwortete Missandei. 

„Achttausend tote Babys…“, murmelte Daenerys und wandte sich daraufhin wieder dem Händler zu. 

„Lasst mich bis morgen überlegen, ich werde Euch meine Antwort dann übermitteln und am Mittag werde ich die Unbefleckten abholen, für die ich mich entschieden habe. Klingt das für Euch nach einem Deal?“ 

Kraznys lauschte den Worten Missandeis und ergriff dann grinsend Danys ausgestreckte Hand. 

„Es ware mir ein Vergnugen“, grinste er in der Gemeinen Zunge und wandte sich ab. Missandei lief ihm wie ein Hund nach und Daenerys drehte sich zu ihrem Ritter. 

„Das war furchtbar! Diese Männer haben tausende von kleinen Kindern getötet! Nicht zu vergessen ihre eigenen Hunde!“ 

„Ich hätte dich warnen müssen, es tut mir leid. Aber durch diese Ausbildung sind sie unschlagbar die besten.“ 

Dany seufzte und setzte an, wieder zum Hafen zu laufen, doch Jorah griff nach ihrem Arm. 

„Warte! Wir haben noch so viel Zeit. Wir müssen nicht zurück auf das Schiff, stattdessen könnten wir uns doch die Stadt anschauen.“ 

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, ob sie die Stadt überhaupt sehen wollte und nickte dann. 

„Na gut…“ 

Er lächelte und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. 

„Lass uns eine Wahrsagerin aufsuchen!“ 

„Warum das denn?“ 

„Warum nicht?“, antwortete er nur und zog sie in eines der Wirtshäuser. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir hier willkommen sind, Jorah…“ 

„Ach, wir haben Gold, das genügt.“ 

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und schlängelte sich dann mit ihm zwischen den Tischen hindurch. 

„Ich habe gehört, die Wahrsager von hier, sollen erstaunlich gut sein.“ 

„Klingt vielversprechend.“ 

„Sogar besser als die aus Volantis oder Braavos.“ 

„Das bezweifle ich“, behauptete Dany, aber verstummte, als sie an den Tisch mit der alten Frau kamen. 

„Hallo, wir würden gerne unsere Zukunft erfahren“, erklärte Jorah freundlich und griff nach einem Stuhl vom Nachbartisch, den er dann zu sich zog und sich draufsetzte. Dany ließ sich auf dem nieder, der schon dastand. Die Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sondern fragte nur mit einer rauchigen Stimme: „Was genau wollt ihr beiden wissen?“ 

Dany sah ihn kurz an und meinte dann: „Werden wir lange zusammen sein?“ 

Die Frau nahm einen Kartenstapel in ihre Hand und verteilte ein paar dieser auf ihrem Tisch. 

„Das kann ich nicht sagen“, grunzte sie. 

„Eure Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben. Sie kann noch gewaltig verändert werden. Ein Satz kann alles verändern.“ 

Daenerys sah die Frau verwirrt an, aber Jorah wusste sofort ganz genau, was damit gemeint war. Er war froh, dass es hier so dunkel war und Dany nicht sah, wie bleich er geworden war.

Was um alle Sieben Höllen hatte er sich bitte hierbei gedacht?! Warum hatten er nicht einfach mit Daenerys zurückgehen können?! 

„Ich rate euch beiden, keine Geheimnisse vor dem anderen zu haben. Das könnte sonst alles zerstören!“ 

Sie bedachte den Ritter mit einem unergründlichen Blick. Dany sah nun ihn fragend an und meinte: 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Geheimnisse voreinander haben…“ 

„Ich… nein. Natürlich nicht.“ 

Er lachte nervös auf. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten doch lieber wieder gehen…“ 

Daenerys nickte und stand auf. 

Jorah warf der Alten eine Silbermünze zu und sah sich nach seiner Königin um. Sie war schon fast am Ausgang angekommen und wartete nun auf ihn. 

„Beantwortet mir noch diese eine Frage. Wann wird sie es herausfinden?“ 

„Das kommt auf Euch an… Es kommt darauf an, ob Ihr es ihr sagt oder sie es anders erfährt.“ 

„Aber sie wird es irgendwann erfahren?“ 

„Ja, das wird sie… Spätestens in einem Jahr werdet Ihr Euch wünschen es ihr selbst gesagt zu haben.“ 

Er senkte seinen Kopf und wandte sich dann ab, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. 

„Nun, das war… aufschlussreich“, meinte Jorah, sowie er bei Dany angekommen war. Sie war offensichtlich verwirrt. 

„Was für Geheimnisse hast du vor mir?“ 

„Habe ich nicht…“ 

„Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Jorah Mormont. Wusstest du das?“ 

Er seufzte und setzte an: „Hör zu, ich… ich kann dir-.“ 

„Ich will gar nicht, dass du mir davon erzählst. Was auch immer es ist, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mich mit einbeziehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist“, unterbrach sie ihn und stieß die Tür auf. 

Sie stellten überrascht fest, dass es schon dunkel geworden war und die meisten Menschen aus Astapor sich in ihren Häusern verkrochen hatten. 

„Das werde ich“, versprach er und löste den Mantel von seinen Schultern, um ihn Daenerys umzuhängen. „Wir sollten uns jetzt aber beeilen zum Schiff zu kommen.“ 

Sie nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Hafen. 

Jorah hatte nicht wirklich vor, sie eines Tages miteinzubeziehen. Sie würde es von jemand anderem erfahren. 

Er brachte es nicht übers Herz es ihr zu sagen… Aber vielleicht konnte er ihr ja irgendwann mal das sagen.

„Alle?“, wiederholte Missandei ungläubig und mit riesigen Augen. 

„Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?“, entgegnete die Khaleesi und sah sich gelangweilt um. 

„Nein, Euer Gnaden… Diese hier fragt sich nur, wie Ihr achttausend Unbefleckte kaufen wollt.“ 

„Das lass meine Sorge sein.“ 

Missandei nickte und wandte sich an ihren Meister. Dieser riss erstaunt die Augen auf und schien eine Frage zu stellen. 

Natürlich verstand Jorah ihn und er war sich sicher, dass Daenerys das auch tat. 

„Wie will die Schlampe achttausend Unbefleckte kaufen? Sie hat kein Gold.“ 

Keiner der beiden ließ sich anmerken, dass sie jedes Wort dieses Mannes verstanden. 

Missandei versuchet es ihm zu erklären, doch er meinte nur, dass er eine Absicherung brauchte. Das Mädchen nickte und drehte sich wieder zu Daenerys. 

„Ich fürchte, der geehrte Meister braucht eine Absicherung…“ 

„Nun gut, frag deinen Meister, ob ein Drache reicht, um alle Unbefleckten zu kaufen.“ 

Der Ritter richtete seinen Blick geschockt auf sie. 

Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Nach allem, was sie für diese Biester getan hatten! Für ihre Kinder! Was war, wenn sich die Meister für den grünen entscheiden würden? Er wollte nicht, dass sie Rhaegal bekamen! Er wollte, dass sie keinen einzigen der Drachen bekamen! 

„Daenerys, ich bitte dich - !“ 

Ihr kalter Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. 

Verlegen senkte er den Kopf und starrte den Boden verdrießlich an, aber er entschuldigte sich nicht. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Meister Kraznys mit seinen Freunden beraten. 

„Zwei und ihr könnt Euch aussuchen welche“, übersetzte Missandei aufgeregt. 

„Einen.“ 

„Zwei“, meinte Kraznys in der Gemeinen Zunge. 

„Einen“, wiederholte Dany. 

Kraznys schnaubte wütend und beriet sich wieder mit seinen Freunden. 

„Den großen, wir wollen den schwarzen Schrecken.“ 

Daenerys nickte und lief, ohne noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen, aus dem Hof. Jorah folgte ihr ungläubig. 

„Ist das dein Ernst? Drogon? Er ist doch dein Liebling!“ 

Entnervt fuhr sie zu ihm herum. 

„Ich habe keinen Liebling! Und außerdem solltest du mich nie wieder in Frage stellen, wenn wir nicht alleine sind.“ 

Er setzte an noch etwas zu sagen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Im Übrigen habe ich sowieso nicht wirklich vor diesem… Scheusal meine Drachen zu geben. Wie schon gesagt, lass das meine Sorge sein.“ 

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und folgte ihr zu dem Hafen. 

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten, bis es Mittag war. 

„Sie muss verrückt geworden sein“, murmelte Ser Barristan, der neben Ser Jorah lief und darauf achtete, dass keiner der Dothraki verloren ging oder viel mehr, dass nichts wegen einem von ihnen verloren ging. 

„Daenerys hat einen Plan. Ich kenne ihn aber nicht“, fügte er noch hinzu, als der andere Ritter ansetzte zu fragen, welcher das denn wäre. 

„Hoffen wir, dass er funktioniert…“, murrte dieser und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, um mit dem starken Belwas reden zu können. 

Jorah wandte sich wieder vor und beobachtete seine Königin, wie sie auf ihrem neuen Pferd aus Quart zu dem Platz des Stolzes ritt. Als sie die Tore durchquerten, fanden sie alle Unbefleckten aufgestellt. 

Es war, als ob er auf einmal in einem Wald aus Menschen wäre. Sie standen ganz starr, warteten auf ihre Anweisungen, schwiegen und starrten in die Leere nach vorne. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon standen, aber er war sich sicher, dass das kein normaler Mensch ausgehalten hätte. 

„Wo ist der Drache?“, hörte er Kraznys fragen und spannte automatisch seine Muskeln etwas stärker an. Dany antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete nur einen der Käfige und ergriff eine der Ketten. Mühevoll brachte sie Drogon dazu herauszukommen und nun flog er, an der Kette festgebunden, über ihrem Kopf. Der Meister griff schon nach ihr, aber die Khaleesi zog sie vorher weg. 

„Ich möchte noch Missandei, als Geschenk von Euch“, meinte sie und die Übersetzerin blickte verwundert auf. Dann erklärte sie ihrem Besitzer, was Dany gesagt hatte. Der grunzte nur: 

„Ihr könnt sie haben, sie bedeutet mir nichts…“ 

Missandei nickte ergeben und stellte sich zu Daenerys. Diese flüsterte ihr etwas zu und das Mädchen tappte darauf die Stufen zu dem Ritter und den Dienerinnen hinab. Einige der Dothraki kamen sofort und kümmerten sich um sie. 

Daenerys übergab dem Mann die Kette und dieser gab ihr die Peitsche, die er Klaue der Harpyie nannte. 

„Ist der Handel nun abgeschlossen? Sind die Unbefleckten mein?“, fragte sie und wartete etwas angespannt auf die Antwort. 

„Ja, der Handel ist verschlossen“, kam diese darauf von Kraznys, der anscheinend einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, Drogon zu halten. 

„Hör auf!“, zischte der Meister, als der Drache begann an der Kette zu ziehen. 

„Gehorche!“ 

Er wurde schon ein wenig rot, weil es so anstrengend war, ihn zu halten. 

„Er gehorcht nicht!“ 

Dany hatte sich abgewandt und lächelte: 

„Ein Drache ist nun mal kein Sklave.“ 

Kraznys blickte sie erschrocken an. 

„Ihr sprecht Valyrisch?“ 

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. 

„Ich bin Daenerys Sturmtochter, die erste ihres Namens, aus dem Hause Targaryen. Valyrisch ist meine Muttersprache!“ 

Das war einfach unglaublich… Jorah musste einfach grinsen. 

Er wusste, dass ihr Plan klappen würde. 

Drogon war noch unruhiger geworden und fing an, nach seiner Mutter zu kreischen, die ihn anscheinend alleine lassen wollte. Aber Daenerys verließ ihn natürlich nicht, nein, sie sah ihn mit einem schon beinahe gefährlichen Lächeln an und rief: 

„Drogon! DRACARYS!“ 

In innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden stand das ganze Podest auf dem sich all die Meister und deren Freunde und Frauen befanden in Flammen. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie das Gesicht von Kraznys unter den Flammen schmolz. Die Königin drehte sich ungerührt weg, zu ihren Unbefleckten. Diese hatten sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und starrten sie einfach nur an. 

„UNBEFLECKTE! IHR GEHÖRT NUN MIR! UND ICH BEFEHLE EUCH, ALL DIE MEISTER AN EURER SEITE ZU TÖTEN UND DIE SKLAVEN DER STADT ZU BEFREIEN! WIR TREFFEN UNS VOR DEN TOREN ASTAPORS!“ 

Die Unbefleckten zerstoben, ohne einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben und machten sich daran, ihre Befehle auszuführen. Jorah stand einfach nur da und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld. 

Danys Plan war in der Tat aufgegangen…


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

„Alle achttausend Unbefleckten sind geblieben, mit ihnen haben wir noch dreitausend Befreite aus Astapor dazugewonnen… wir können unmöglich nach Pentos segeln.“ 

Daenerys hatte recht… sie waren zu viele geworden. 

„Können wir darüber nicht morgen rätseln?“, fragte er müde und sackte auf ihrem Bett zusammen, als er sich hinsetzte. 

„Uns drängt doch niemand.“ 

Darauf erntete er nur einen tadelnden Blick von ihr und er fügte noch hinzu: 

„Morgen werden wir ausgeschlafen sein. Wir können auch noch Selmy und Belwas zu Rat ziehen. Im Moment sind wir nur zu zweit und beide hundemüde.“ 

Daraufhin streckte er seine Hand aus und strich über ihren Arm. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich widerwillig von ihm zu sich ziehen. Dany setzte sich auf Jorahs Schoß und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, nachdem sie ihm die Haare ein wenig verwuschelt hatte. 

„Nun, zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass Ihr sehr überzeugend seid, Ser…“ 

Sie bedeckte seine Lippen mit den ihren und plötzlich war er gar nicht mehr müde. Der Ritter legte seiner Königin eine Hand auf den Rücken und begann den Knoten, der ihr Kleid hielt, zu lösen. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“ 

„Sicher nicht mehr, als ich dich“, schmunzelte Dany und fuhr ihm mit einem bedauernden Blick erneut durch die Haare. 

„Musstest du sie so kurz schneiden?“ 

Er verdrehte die Augen und strich ihr eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Was soll ich denn mit so langen Haaren? Wolltest du sie mir vielleicht auch flechten? Außerdem wachsen Haare doch wieder nach.“ 

Sie gab ein missbilligendes Brummen von sich. 

„Dann hättest du dich doch auch gleich rasieren können… die Bartstoppeln piksen.“ 

„Oh verzeiht, meine Königin“, grinste er. „Ich kann mich jetzt sofort rasieren, wenn es Euch beliebt!“ 

Jorah setzte sie neben sich auf das Bett und stand auf. 

„Nein! Das würde mir ganz sicher nicht belieben! Kommt wieder zurück!“ 

„Ihr habt aber doch gesagt, mein Bart hemme Euch. Ich werde mich also nun rasieren, nur um meiner Khaleesi zu gefallen.“ 

„Nein! Ich befehle Euch, zurückzukommen! Euer Bart hat nichts getan! Lasst ihn in Frieden!“ 

Kurz herrschte Schweigen und sie sahen sich beide einfach nur sehr ernst an. Dann hielt Jorah es nicht mehr aus und er musste einfach loslachen. Und auch Daenerys begann kurz daraufhin. Sie ließ sich zurück in den Kissenhaufen hinter ihr fallen und konnte erst aufhören zu lachen, als sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. 

Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen beobachtete sie ihn, als er sich seine Stiefel auszog, die Kerze ausblies und sich dann wieder neben sie setzte. 

„Würde es meiner Khaleesi vielleicht belieben, wenn ich mich zu ihr legen würde?“ 

„Oh ja… das würde es“, meinte sie lächelnd und machte sich daran, ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen. Er vollendete währenddessen sein Werk und löste endlich diesen Knoten von ihrem Kleid. Daenerys entledigte sich ihrem Kleid und zog die Decke über sie beide. 

Wie immer legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Arm des Ritters, welcher vermutlich nach einer Stunde eingeschlafen würde, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. 

„Gute Nacht…“, murmelte sie und schloss ihre Augen. 

Er musste einfach ein wenig schmunzeln. Sie konnte so süß sein… 

Er lauschte ihrer Atmung. Irgendwann wurde diese ganz regelmäßig und dann, wie erwartet, zog sie sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und umschlang den unteren Teil mit den Beinen, sodass nur noch eine ganz kleine Ecke über seinen Füßen lag. 

Er seufzte und schloss dann auch seine Augen. Erfrieren würde er hier sicher nicht. Aber er konnte nicht schlafen… 

Er spürte Danys Wärme und merkte, wie ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen einholte. Irgendwann…, in nahender Zukunft, würde das alles nicht mehr sein. Sie würde ihn hassen und vielleicht sogar für seinen Verrat töten. 

Er schluckte schwer und sah dann zu Dany… 

Über ihrem Mund lag ein silbernes Strähnchen, das jedes Mal, wenn sie ausatmete, etwas zitterte. Vorsichtig hob er seine freie Hand und strich die Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Solange er noch die Ehre hatte an ihrer Seite zu verweilen, würde er sie beschützen. 

Vor allem und jedem. 

Sei es auch nur eine kleine Haarsträhne, an der sie sich verschlucken konnte.

„Ich möchte mit Euch meine nächsten Schritte besprechen. Missandei, du kannst gehen“, meinte Daenerys und winkte den Starken Belwas und Ser Barristan zu sich, die Missandei eben geholt hatte. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch war eine Karte ausgebreitet. 

„Wir sind hier.“ 

Sie deutete auf einen Fleck, der mit Astapor beschriftet war. 

„Also, wohin jetzt?“ 

Nach kurzem Grübeln antwortete Jorah: „Kommt darauf an. Willst du weitere Sklaven befreien oder zu Illyrio Mopatis?“ 

„Ich könnte erst die Sklaven befreien und dann zu Illyrio.“ 

„Welche Sklaven? Alle?“ 

Belwas schnaubte belustigt. 

„Kleine Königin, Ihr habt ein gutes Herz, aber Ihr könnt doch nicht alle Sklaven der Sklavenbucht befreien.“ 

„Und warum nicht?“ 

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Wenn es in Westeros ohne Sklaven geht, warum nicht auch hier? Ich habe in Astapor genug gesehen, um behaupten zu können, dass die meisten Sklaven ihr Leben hassen. Ihr habt doch auch gesehen, wie einige behandelt werden. Das ist nicht gerecht.“ 

„Daenerys, das Leben ist nun einmal nicht gerecht, sonst würde dein Bruder Rhaegar jetzt auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen und viele die gestorben sind, wären noch am Leben“, sagte der jüngere Ritter. 

„Ich weiß, dass das Leben nicht gerecht ist, aber wozu gibt es Könige, wenn nicht für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden?“ 

„Du hast natürlich Recht, aber hier gibt es keine Könige, wir sind nicht in Westeros.“ 

„Dann wird es vielleicht Zeit, dass es einen gibt, oder besser gesagt eine.“ 

Darauf fehlten allen drei die Worte. Jorah schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte dann: 

„Also ist Yunkai unser Ziel?“ 

Daenerys nickte, fügte aber noch hinzu: 

„Würdet ihr dem zustimmen?“ 

„Nun, ich wäre nach Pentos gegangen, aber wenn ich lieber Sklaven befreien würde, dann würde ich auch nach Yunkai ziehen.“ 

„Es ist ein weiter Weg und ich glaube nicht, dass wir genug Vorräte haben, wie lösen wir das Problem?“, erkundigte sich Daenerys. 

„Nun, Ihr scheint Euch schon etwas überlegt zu haben, verratet uns, zu welcher Lösung Ihr gekommen seid“, forderte Barristan sie auf. 

„Die Vorräte zu beschaffen wird nicht das Problem sein, glaube ich. Eher der Transport. Wir haben nicht genug Pferde. Also, wir haben die Dothraki, aber deren Pferde können nicht Vorräte für elftausend Mann schleppen. Wir brauchen also Karren, die von irgendwem gezogen werden müssen, aber von wem. Natürlich könnte ich es den Unbefleckten überlassen, aber sie sind eigentlich nicht wirklich dafür geeignet, genauso wenig wie die Befreiten oder die Dothraki. Wer bleibt da noch übrig?“, sprudelte sie los. 

„Du, der Starke Belwas, Selmy, Missandei und ich, wobei nein, Missandei gehört zu den Befreiten, oder?“, scherzte Jorah. 

Dany musste lachen. 

Es fühlte sich gut an sie lachen zu hören. 

Lächelnd erklärte er: 

„Du hast an sich Recht was die Karren betrifft, aber wie du selbst sagtest, es gibt niemanden, der sie ziehen kann. Also schlage ich vor, bevor wir uns den Kopf zerbrechen, dass wir nicht Karren, sondern Schiffe nehmen. Wir laufen an Land, während die Schiffe in der Nähe der Küste bleiben und jeden Abend anlegen um uns mit Essen zu versorgen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Schiffe nicht einfach so wegfahren, würde ich Unbefleckte auf jedes Schiff einteilen, die gehorchen Euch nämlich ganz sicher.“ 

Darauf nickten alle überlegend… 

„Und denkt Ihr wirklich, dass die drei Schiffe von dem Magister dafür reichen?“, erkundigte sich Ser Barristan. Jorah setzte an etwas zu erwidern, aber der Alte redete schon weiter: „Wir sind über elftausend Mann… wir brauchen mindestens… drei Schiffsladungen pro Tag.“ 

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu erwidern. Er hatte einfach recht… Aber Jorah kam eine Idee. 

„Und was wäre, wenn die Meraxes und Vhagar einfach immer wieder zurückfahren, um Nachschub zu holen, falls uns etwas ausgeht? Zusätzlich müssen dann einfach doch noch Gruppen gebildet werden, die Verpflegung mitnehmen.“ 

„Wir sollen Gruppen bilden? Das dauert doch alles viel zu lange. Ich will morgen aufbrechen!“ 

„Aber anders geht es nicht…“ 

Daenerys sah wieder verdrießlich die Karte an und meinte dann: „Je zehn, gesunde Erwachsene bilden eine Gruppe. Sie sollen sich eigenständig in Schichten einteilen und einfach immer wieder abwechseln. Kranke, Kinder und schwangere Frauen sollen sehen, dass sie mithalten… am besten wäre es sowieso, wenn diese hierbleiben.“ 

Barristan neigte den Kopf und meinte: 

„Ich kann diese Befehle an alle Betroffenen überbringen.“ 

Dany nickte und Selmy zog Belwas mit sich aus dem Zelt. 

Müde durchwuschelte sie ihr Haar. 

„Die Lösung ist doch gut“, meinte Jorah und nahm sich eine Birne aus der Obstschale, die ihnen eine der Befreiten gebracht hatte. 

„Ja, aber es war anstrengend, sie zu finden…“ 

„Tja, niemand hat behauptet es würde einfach werden…“ 

„Wir haben es geschafft… Wir haben Yunkai erreicht“, meinte Dany erleichtert, als sie auf einer der Sanddünen stehen blieben und die Stadt endlich erblickten. Jorah wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn. 

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir einfach weiterziehen sollten…“ 

Der Sand, den der Wind verwehte, brannte unerträglich in ihren Augen. 

„Hast du etwa Angst gegen Bettsklaven und Söldner zu kämpfen?“, neckte Dany ihn darauf und sah wieder zu den Mauern Yunkais, vor denen sich drei Heere gebildet hatten. Rechts konnte man die Flagge der Sturmkrähen im Wind flattern sehen, links waren die Zelte mit dem Zeichen der Zweitgeborenen bestickt und in der Mitte waren die Yunkai‘i stationiert. Aber nur, weil die Yunkischen mehr für ihre Sklaven der Liebe bekannt waren, hieß das nicht, dass man die Stadt leicht einnehmen konnte. 

„Ich denke, unser Heer aus Unbefleckten, den Befreiten und den paar Dothraki ist stark genug, um sie zu besiegen“, behauptete Ser Barristan, der hinter ihnen stand. 

„Natürlich sind sie das, aber wir würden trotzdem Verluste machen. Unnötige Verluste. Was bringt es uns diese Stadt einzunehmen? Wir haben keinen Grund, das zu tun…“, behauptete der junge Ritter. Darauf sah Dany ihn mit einem forschenden Blick an. 

„Wie viele Sklaven gibt es in Yunkai?“ 

„Ich schätz um die zweitausend“, überlegte er. 

„Dann haben wir zweitausend Gründe diese Stadt von den Weisen Herren zu befreien“, entgegnete sie. 

Das hatte gesessen. 

Er neigte seinen Kopf und verließ die Düne, um zu ihrem Zelt zu gehen. 

Ihrem Zelt. 

Dany hatte ein paar der Befreiten gebeten, sein Zelt nicht mehr aufzubauen und stattdessen sein Hab und Gut in ihrem Zelt aufzubauen. Dieses Zelt war also nun auch seines. Und damit konnte er sich einfach nicht abfinden. Es lag gar nicht an den Leuten, die ihm verwirrte Blicke hinterherwarfen, wenn er das Zelt noch am späten Abend betrat, sondern einfach an dieser absurden Tatsache, dass er nun mit Daenerys zusammen war. Etwas, von dem er früher nicht einmal gewagt hatte zu träumen, weil es ihm so unwahrscheinlich vorgekommen war. Was aber bei weitem komischer war, waren die Gespräche mit seinen Dothraki Freunden. Vermutlich hatten sie gewusst, dass er in Daenerys verliebt war, aber sie hätten auch nie erwartet, dass seine Liebe erwidert werden würde. Also mieden sie einfach dieses Thema. Und das bedeutete auch, dass sie gar nicht erst über Dany redeten, was zu extremst unangenehmen Situationen führen konnte. 

Denn über was sollten sie denn sonst reden? 

Jorah schüttelte auf einmal sehr müde seinen Kopf und rieb sich seine Augen. Sofort klebte ihm etwas Sand an den Händen. Er stöhnte, wischte sie sich an seinem Waffenrock ab und lief dann weiter bis zu seinem Zelt. Oder ihrem eben. Sowie er angekommen war, ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und versuchte sich einfach auf nichts zu konzentrieren und zu schlafen. Allerdings schreckte er nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf, da Daenerys in das Zelt kam. 

„Ich habe Belwas und Ser Barristan losgeschickt, um die Anführer der Söldner zu einem Treffen zu überzeugen. Oh… hast du geschlafen?“ 

„Nach was sieht’s denn aus?“, brummte er in ein Kissen und setzte sich dann auf. 

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sich noch eine dritte Person in dem Zelt befand. 

„Darf ich vorstellen, Mero der Bastard des Titanen von Braavos…“, lächelte Dany. „Er ist der Anführer der Zweitgeborenen.“ 

Mero grinste dämlich. 

„Ich denke, Euer Ritter weiß ganz genau, wer ich bin.“ 

Überrascht sah die Khaleesi den Ritter an. Sein Gesicht hatte sich versteinert. 

„Natürlich kenne ich dich noch…“, meinte er kühl und stand auf, um zu Daenerys zu gehen. 

„Woher… woher kennt ihr beiden euch?“, erkundigte diese sich. 

„Wir waren beide in der Goldenen Kompanie und hatten einige… Trainingsstunden gemeinsam“, erklärte der Bastard des Titanen. Jorah wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch hatte der andere sich schon wieder der Königin zugewandt. 

„Also zurück zu dem eigentlichen Anlass, weshalb ich hier bin, Ihr wollt, dass die Zweitgeborenen zu Euch überlaufen?“ 

Dany nickte knapp. 

„Und was könnt Ihr mir dafür bieten?“, fragte Mero beinahe etwas herausfordernd. 

„Ihr überlebt und werdet nicht von einem Mädchen vernichtet“, antwortete Dany kühl und Jorah musste schmunzeln. Mit Mero konnte man nicht normal reden, das wusste er nur zu gut. 

„Das scheint mir etwas… wenig. Wie wäre es, Ihr hört Euch mein Angebot an: Ich werde Euch nicht auch noch von meinen Männern vergewaltigen lassen, wenn Ihr mir nun einen Kuss gebt.“ 

Sofort lag die Hand des Ritters auf seinem Dolchgriff und er wollte Mero attackieren, jedoch stellte sich Dany ihm in den Weg und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. 

„Ich denke, wir haben alles besprochen, was es zu besprechen gibt…“, sagte sie und wartete darauf, dass Mero wieder gehen würde. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und lächelte. 

„Ich hätte gerne noch ein Fass von diesem Wein. Er schmeckt sehr gut… und vielleicht überlege ich mir das Ganze, dann auch nochmal.“ 

Daenerys erwiderte sein Lächeln und rief dann: „Grauer Wurm!“ 

Der Unbefleckte kam sofort in das Zelt gestürmt, seinen Speer auf Mero gerichtet. 

„Bring unseren Freund doch bitte zu den Weinwägen. Suche ein paar Unbefleckte, die ihm einen Wagen dann in das Lager der Zweitgeborenen bringen.“ 

Der Soldat nickte knapp und verließ ging wieder nach draußen. Der Bastard des Titanen warf Dany noch einen durchtriebenen Blick zu, für den Jorah ihn gerne erstochen hätte, und verließ auch das Zelt. 

„Wir werden auf Euer Wohlergehen anstoßen, Khaleesi!“, kam es dann noch von draußen und darauf trat eine angespannte Stille ein. 

„Wie ich ihn hasse…!“, knurrte Jorah auf einmal und hätte ihm am liebsten eins seiner Messer nachgeschleudert. Dany legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte: „Ich doch auch…“ 

„Aber du kennst ihn nicht! Er… er hat nicht deinen besten Freund getötet!“ 

Überrascht und traurig zugleich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. 

„Ich… das tut mir leid.“ 

Er schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf und nahm sie in seine Arme. 

„Du konntest das nicht wissen…“, murmelte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. 

„Sein Name war Merrett… Zu der Zeit auch mein einziger Freund. Er hat sich Geld bei Mero geliehen.“ 

Er merkte wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er wischte sie schnell weg, bevor Dany es auch merken konnte. 

„Ich… ich konnte ihm kein Geld geben. Ich hätte, wenn es gegangen wäre, aber Lynesse… Es war einfach nicht möglich. Also ist er zu diesem Bastard gegangen und ich habe ihn sogar noch gewarnt! Ich wusste, dass Mero ihn umbringen würde, wenn er ihm das Geld nicht rechtzeitig zurückgäbe, aber er meinte, dass es nicht so weit käme. Natürlich ist es dann doch so weit gekommen… Dieser Idiot…“ 

Er sah zu Daenerys hinab und sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. 

„Wir kämpften gerade an der Rhoyne… mal wieder… da kam auf einmal Mero und erledigte Merrett. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, weil ich zu sehr mit einem der Feinde beschäftigt war. Er wurde wegen Geld von seinem eigenen Waffenbruder ermordet. So war Mero… und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich kein bisschen verändert hat!“ 

Sie erhob langsam ihre Hand und wischte ihm eine Träne von seinem Gesicht. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Ich hoffe, dass er nicht zu uns überlaufen wird“, meinte Dany. 

„Ich hoffe, wir können ihn nach dieser Nacht an meine Drachen verfüttern.“ 

„Nach dieser Nacht?“, fragte er verwundert und sah sie wieder an. 

„Ja, ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass ein Gespräch reicht, um zu entscheiden, ob man überlaufen will oder nicht. Wir werden das gegnerische Heer diese Nacht angreifen und Yunkai einnehmen. Ich schlage vor, du sagst das Grauer Wurm und bereitest dich auf den Kampf vor, während ich noch mit den Anführern der Sturmkrähen rede und einen der Weisen Herren empfange.“


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

„Daario!“ 

Jorah hatte gerade mit Grauer Wurm geredet, dem obersten Offizier der Unbefleckten, da hatte er den Söldner aus Danys Zelt kommen sehen. Vor ihm zwei andere Männer. War er etwa…? 

Der Mann sah zu ihm hinüber und als er den Ritter erkannte, machte er einen Schlenker und lief zu ihm. 

„Jorah Mormont! Ich dachte, du wärst zurück nach Westeros gesegelt und für deine Verbrechen getötet worden!“ 

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen“, entgegnete der Ritter nur trocken und ergriff Daarios ausgestreckte Hand. 

„Du gehörst also den Sturmkrähen an?“ 

„Ich bin sogar Offizier“, erklärte der Söldner und grinste sein typisches Lächeln, bei dem sein Goldzahn aufblitzte. 

„Und du kämpfst nun für Daenerys Sturmtochter oder was? Wusste nicht, dass du auf kleine Mädchen stehst.“ 

„Sie ist kein kleines Mädchen!“, protestierte er. „Nicht mehr zumindest…“ 

„Du stehst also echt auf sie“, fragte Daario belustigt und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Dany, die gerade auf sie zugeschritten kam. 

„Noch einer deiner Söldnerfreunde?“, erkundigte sie sich und erwiderte Daarios Blick ungerührt. 

„Ja… Diesmal ist es aber wirklich ein Freund.“ 

Danys Blick hellte sich etwas auf und sie stellte sich neben ihren Ritter. 

„Weißt du von Mero?“, fragte dieser den Söldner. Der nickte und knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

„Dieser Drecksack geht mir schon die ganze Zeit auf die Ner-.“ 

Er unterbrach sich, als Jorah Daenerys einen Arm um die Schulter legte und einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Der Blick der Sturmkrähe war unbezahlbar. 

„Oh… sie steht also auch auf dich…“, murmelte er belustigt und Dany schmunzelte, wobei Jorah nur lächelnd die Augen verdrehte. Daario war wirklich schon immer so gewesen. 

„Ich werde die beiden anderen Sturköpfe niemals überzeugen können, überzulaufen. Es tut mir leid“, meinte er darauf wieder etwas ernster. 

„Kannst du dich uns nicht einfach alleine anschließen? Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen…“, sagte Jorah aufrichtig traurig. 

„Und als Deserteur gelten? Dir würde sowas vielleicht nichts ausmachen, ich will anderen Menschen aber nicht so in Erinnerung bleiben.“ 

„Du Hochnäsiger Idiot!“, ärgerte sich der Ritter. Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt, dass der Angriff für diese Nacht geplant war. 

„Bitte… versuche die anderen Offiziere zu überzeugen.“ 

Daario sah ihn einfach nur an und drehte sich dann weg, um zu gehen. 

„Wir sehen uns, Andale, ob auf dem Schlachtfeld oder in deinem Zelt, weiß ich noch nicht! Schlaft gut, Khaleesi…“ 

Er wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber Daenerys hatte ihre Finger mit den seinen verschränkt und er wollte sich nicht von ihr lösen. Also blieb er einfach nur dort stehen… 

„Sind alle deine Freunde so?“, fragte sie skeptisch, sowie Daario aus ihrer Sichtweite war. 

„Nein… er ist was Besonderes.“

„Ich sagte doch, wir sehen uns wieder!“ 

„Aber… doch nicht so!“ 

Es war später Nachmittag, die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und Jorah, Daenerys und Daario standen in ihrem Zelt. Die Sturmkrähe hatte der Khaleesi einen Sack vor die Füße geworfen. 

„Ich habe die beiden anderen Offiziere überzeugt, das wolltet ihr doch…“ 

„Aber doch nicht… nicht indem du sie tötest!“ 

Angewidert starrte Jorah den Sack an. Er war etwas offen und er konnte gerade noch die Köpfe von den beiden anderen Offizieren erkennen. Dany war damit beschäftigt, ihre Drachen davon abzuhalten, sich auf diese Köpfe zu stürzen. 

„Die Sturmkrähen werden für Euch kämpfen, Khaleesi“, erklärte er an Daenerys gewandt und ging langsam zu Jorah, um ihm auf die Schulter zu boxen. 

„Jetzt müssen wir nicht gegeneinander kämpfen, das ist doch gut so… Die beiden waren sowieso zickige Schlampen.“ 

Der Ritter seufzte. 

„Naja, rückgängig machen können wir es ja nicht… sehen wir, dass wir das Beste draus machen.“ 

„Das ist der Idiot den ich kenne!“, grinste Daario. Jorah erwiderte sein Grinsen lächelnd und ging dann zu Dany. 

„Wir können ihm trauen“, flüsterte er ihr zu. 

„Ich weiß nicht…“, erwiderte sie genau so leise und warf dem Söldner einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Dann formuliere ich es so: Wir müssen ihm trauen.“ 

Sie schluckte schwer. 

„Ich will nicht schon wieder verraten werden… für Gold, wie die Hexenmeister-.“ 

„Nein. Komm jetzt nicht damit… bitte. Wir müssen einfach, wenn wir nicht ganz so viele Verluste machen wollen. Bitte, Daenerys. Ich weiß, dass wir ihm vertrauen können. Ich kenne Daario.“ 

„Du kanntest ihn, was ist, wenn er sich verändert hat?“ 

„Das glaube ich nicht…“ 

„Aber du kannst dir nicht sicher sein?“ 

„Nein… das kann man nie.“ 

Kurz sah Dany ihn beinahe etwas argwöhnisch an, aber das verflog wieder, sodass er sich fragte, ob er sich das vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. 

„Na gut… Weil du ihm traust und wir nicht die Zeit haben, weiter zu diskutieren.“ „Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, meinte er und strich ihr eine silberne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann blickte er wieder zu dem Söldner und fragte: 

„Sind deine Sturmkrähen bereit für einen Kampf?“ 

„Jetzt?“ 

„Ja. Diese Nacht.“ 

Daario sah ihn mit großen Augen an. 

„Ha! Dann hatte ich ja nochmal Glück, als ich diese beiden getötet habe… Die werden diesen Angriff niemals abwehren. Das wird mehr Abschlachtung als Schlacht.“ 

„Also seid ihr bereit“, hakte er nochmal nach. 

„Wir sind immer bereit“, behauptete Daario und ließ seinen Goldzahn blitzen. 

„Gut. Ser Barristan, Belwas und Grauer Wurm werden in Kürze hier eintreffen, um den Schlachtplan zu besprechen.“ 

„Ich erwarte sie sehnsüchtig“, scherzte der Söldner und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. 

Daenerys war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen und hatte ihre Drachen gefüttert, doch jetzt schien sie fertig zu sein. Sie erhob sich und ging zu dem Tisch. 

„Sitzt Ihr auch bequem, Naharis?“ 

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, Targaryen…“ 

Jorah schloss entnervt seine Augen. Das konnte lustig werden… oder eben auch nicht.

Jorah stand neben Dany über den Tisch gebeugt, um eine Karte von Yunkai zu betrachteten. 

„Wir lassen die Befreiten und die Dothraki hier, damit sie, falls nötig, das Lager verteidigen können. Wir teilen die Unbefleckten in drei Teile. Teil eins wird von mir angeführt, wir greifen von vorne die Yunkai’i an, Teil zwei, angeführt von Grauer Wurm, übernimmt die rechte Flanke, heißt die Zweitgeborenen, die linke Flanke, sprich auch die Yunkischen, übernehmen die Sturmkrähen, Teil drei der Unbefleckten steht hinter dem Ganzen auf einer leichten Erhöhung, er dient als Reserve. Wenn wir verlieren, müssen Ser Barristan und Belwas die Khaleesi irgendwo weit weg von hier bringen, ich lasse drei starke Pferde satteln und vor dem Zelt anpflocken, nur für den Fall… außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass genug Wasser und Essen für drei Tage an den Sätteln befestigt sein wird. Habt ihr alles verstanden?“ 

Der Ritter sah in die Runde, sie hatten jetzt alles eine Stunde lang besprochen, somit war einstimmiges nicken zu sehen. 

„Gut…, wenn wir gewinnen werden sich die Sklaven uns vermutlich anschließen und die Stadt wird fallen.“ 

Er ließ seinen Blick auf der Khaleesi ruhen. Sie sah sehr müde, aber trotzdem zuversichtlich aus. Das gab ihm noch ein bisschen mehr Kraft. Sie lächelte in die Runde. 

„Hoffen wir auf einen schnellen Sieg mit wenig Verlusten. Wenn ihr jetzt geht, sollt ihr als Sieger zurückkommen. Valar morghulis.“ 

Solche Art von Reden war Ser Jorah von seiner kleinen Königin gar nicht gewöhnt. Woher sie das wohl hatte? 

„Valar dohaeris“, antworteten sie im Chor. 

Daario, Grauer Wurm und Jorah verließen das Zelt. Draußen war es kühler, als normalerweise. Das war gut. Sonst wären sie vermutlich in ihrem eigenen Schweiß ertrunken. Die Sturmkrähe ging zurück zu ihren Söldnern, um ihnen alles zu erklären, die beiden anderen machten sich auf den Weg zum Lager der Unbefleckten, wo sich schon alle auf die Schlacht vorbereiteten. Es brannten so viele Feuer, dass man das Gefühl hatte es wäre Tag. Glücklicherweise lag das Lager hinter einem kleinen Hügel, sodass sie für die Yunkai’i völlig verborgen waren. 

Als Jorah zum Himmel aufblickte, waren da kein Mond und keine Sterne. Er wollte den Blick schon wieder abwenden, da huschte eine rote Sternschnuppe über den Himmel und auf einmal war der Ritter sich sicher: Sie würden diese Schlacht gewinnen.

Komm schon! Schneller! Schneller! 

Ser Jorah ritt auf seinem Pferd mitten in das Herz des Lagers der Yunkischen, die Unbefleckten direkt hinter ihm. Die Sturmkrähen griffen gerade, wie geplant, von der linken Flanke an und vermischten sich langsam mit den Unbefleckten. Einige auf Pferden, andere zu Fuß. 

Jorah hörte nur Geschrei um sich herum. Es war mehr Abschlachtung als eine Schlacht, wie Daario gesagt hatte. Besonders viel Lärm kam von der rechten Flanke, wo die betrunkenen Zweitgeborenen verzweifelt versuchten zu fliehen, aber dabei ihre Köpfe verloren. 

Es war schon fast zu einfach. 

Er ritt mühelos weiter, manchmal schlug er hier und da mit dem Schwert nach einem Angreifer. Schwer war das allerdings nicht. In der Mitte des Lagers blieb er stehen und drehte sich auf seinem Pferd, um eine ungefähre Einschätzung der Lage zu bekommen. Ein paar Zelte hatten Feuer gefangen und überall lagen Tote. Die Unbefleckten trieben schon ein paar Sklaven und Befreite zusammen, die sich ergeben hatten. Plötzlich wurde er von seinem Pferd gerissen. Jemand hatte ihn ernsthaft am Fuß gepackt und heruntergezogen, als er kurz unaufmerksam gewesen war. 

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, sah er einen Unbefleckten. Stahl blitzte auf. 

Ein Schwert! 

Das konnte kein wahrer Unbefleckter sein, die kämpften nur mit Speeren, hauptsächlich zumindest, aber nie mit Schwertern. 

Er rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor ihn der herunterschießende Stahl treffen konnte. Ser Jorah rappelte sich auf und musste gleich einem weiteren Hieb ausweichen. 

„Wer zum Henker seid Ihr?“, brüllte er sein Gegenüber auf Hochvalyrisch an. 

Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern holte noch einmal mit dem Schwert aus. Er war sehr unbeholfen, daher war es Jorah ein leichtes den Angriff zu parieren, dabei viel dem Unbekannten der Helm vom Kopf, doch er erkannte ihn nicht. Der Ritter zog seinen Dolch, schlüpfte geschickt hinter den Mann und hielt ihm den Stahl an die Kehle. Das geschah so schnell, dass der Fremde überhaupt nichts tun konnte. 

„Wer zum Henker seid Ihr?“, versuchte er es erneut, diesmal in der Gemeinen Zunge. Sein Gegner wand sich unter ihm, doch Jorah ließ nicht locker. 

„Die Königin schickt mich!“, kam die Antwort endlich gekeucht. 

Die Königin? Meinte er etwa Daenerys? 

„Warum sollte sie das tun?“, fragte Jorah. 

Es war eine schlechte Zeit für Befragungen, doch brauchte er einfach Antworten. 

„Sie sagt, Ihr seid ein Verräter und müsset bestraft werden!“ 

Sie wusste es? Geschockt wie der Ritter war, konnte er nicht weiter fragen, doch der Fremde fuhr fort. 

„Sie sagte, es sei eine Schande sich gegen seine Heimat zu entscheiden und dafür einer Möchtegern-Königin zu dienen.“ 

Er redete von Cersei! 

Aber die war gar nicht Königin und wenn doch, wie hatte sie von ihm erfahren? Lief Varys etwa durch Königsmund und sagte jedem, der es wissen wollte, dass er Königin Daenerys ausspioniert, aber damit dann doch aufgehört hatte? 

Das war absurd, der Mann musste ihm etwas verschweigen. 

„Das ist lächerlich, warum sollte Cersei meinen Tod mehr wollen als den von Daenerys?“, sprach Ser Jorah. 

„Das tut sie nicht, ihr sollt einfach nicht im Weg sein, wenn…“, er brach ab. 

Und plötzlich begriff Jorah. Dieser Mann sollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen, damit Daenerys ungehindert getötet werden konnte. 

„Ihr wollt also Daenerys töten?“, meinte Jorah mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Namenlosen. Er wurde unglaublich wütend. 

„Nein… nein, nein, nein, ich war lediglich eine Ablenkung, die den Ritter Titel bekommt, wenn es mir gelingt Euch zu töten“, erwiderte dieser. 

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich von Jorah weg, der nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte, da er so perplex war, weil er endlich verstanden hatte, um was es ging. Der Mann sah sich jedoch nur panisch um und griff nicht an, da er begriff, dass er hoffnungslos unterlegen war. Auf dem ganzen Platz waren Unbefleckte und Sturmkrähen. Er schnappte sich einen Dolch, der auf dem Boden lag. „Ich habe zu viel gesagt!“ Und schnitt sich die Kehle auf. 

Entgeistert hatte Jorah das beobachtet. 

Daenerys war in Gefahr. In sehr großer wie es schien. Wer sollte sie denn töten, wenn nicht dieser Mann? Doch nicht etwa… doch nicht Daario! Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Aber andererseits hatte er ihn hier nirgends gesehen… Er musste zurück zu Daenerys. Die Stadt würde auch ohne ihn fallen. 

Er wollte gerade wieder auf sein Pferd steigen, da kam Grauer Wurm. 

„Jorah der Andale, dieser hier glaubt es gibt Problem. Wir konnten alle Zweitgeborenen töten, außer die, die sich ergeben haben. Einer von denen hat gemeint, dass Anführer, der Bastard des Titanen, geflohen ist.“ 

Jorah merkte wie sein Mund trocken wurde. 

„Ich kümmere mich später darum, ich muss erst zur Königin. Ich glaube, dass es dort Probleme gibt.“ 

Hatten sich Mero und Daario verbündet? 

„Was ist mit der Stadt?“ 

„Du bekommst das auch ohne mich hin, Grauer Wurm. Die Stadt fällt jetzt ganz sicher. Noch eine Frage: Hast du Daario hier irgendwo gesehen?“ 

„Nein. Noch nicht. Aber dieser hier ist sich sicher, die Sturmkrähe ist hier irgendwo.“ 

Jorah achtete nicht mehr auf den Rest seiner Worte… 

„Verdammt… Verdammt! Ich verdammter Idiot!“ 

Mit diesen Worten ritt er los. Er hetzte durch das Lager, sodass hinter seinem Pferd eine Staubwolke herjagte. Als sie das Lager hinter sich hatten, beschleunigte er das Pferd nochmal ein bisschen, bis er glaubte sie würden über den Sand fliegen. 

Jorah war in Gedanken schon bei seiner Königin. Allerdings waren es wie allzu oft keine guten Gedanken. Er sah sie, wie sie am Boden lag, um sie herum eine Blutlache, Ser Barristan war ein Speer durch den Brustkorb gerammt worden. Belwas lag im Eingang und sein riesiger Körper hinderte Jorah daran zu seiner Khaleesi zu kommen. 

Nein! Nein, so weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. 

Am Zelt der Khaleesi angekommen sprang Ser Jorah von dem Pferd und rannte zum Eingang. 

Die Pferde, die dort hätten stehen sollen, waren weg. Sie mussten losgeschnitten worden sein. 

Er wollte Danys Namen rufen, doch riss er sich zusammen, um nicht sofort auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auf einmal stockte ihm der Atem… in dem Eingang lag der Starke Belwas. Wie in seiner Vorstellung, versperrte ihm die Leiche den Weg. 

Geschockt und tatsächlich verängstigt, was er drinnen vorfinden würde, hob er seinen Fuß an und stieg mit einem großen Schritt über den Eunuchen. 

„Es tut mir leid…“, wisperte er und sah sich dann im Zelt um. 

Er erblickte die beiden Kämpfenden, genau als Mero Ser Barristan sein Schwert aus der Hand schlug. Der ältere Ritter konnte nun nur noch den Hieben des Söldners ausweichen. 

Daenerys saß benommen und mit aufgeschlagenem Kinn auf dem Boden. Es sah aus, als hätte sie jemand auf den Boden geschupst und sie hatte sich nicht abfangen können. Dany hatte ihren Ritter nicht bemerkt, genau so wenig wie die beiden Kämpfenden. 

Von Daario fehlte jede Spur. Er zog langsam sein Schwert. 

„Kommt schon Selmy, das konntet Ihr mal besser!“, lachte Mero. Dann hob er sein Schwert an Barristans Hals. 

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, Ser?“ 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, holte er mit dem Schwert aus. 

„Nicht!“, weinte Daenerys. 

Jorah trat aus dem Schatten, sein Schwert erhoben. 

„Habt Ihr denn noch welche!?“, knurrte er und griff an. 

Der Anführer der Zweitgeborenen wirbelte erschrocken herum und wich gerade noch dem Schwert von Jorah aus, dann attackierte er diesen mit einer ganzen Salve von Seitenhieben. Ser Jorah werte alle ab. 

So hatte er Belwas also erledigen können. Der Eunuch hatte solche schnellen Hiebe niemals abwehren können. 

Plötzlich wirbelte der Zweitgeborene sein Schwert in seiner Hand herum und führte einen Angriff auf Jorahs Kopf aus. Dieser sah den Schlag beinahe nicht kommen und konnte ihn nicht mehr abfangen. 

Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt zu Seite und duckte sich unter dem folgenden Angriff weg. Dann machte der Söldner den Fehler sich bei einem weiteren Angriff zu drehen, um mehr Schwung zu bekommen und Jorah trat ihm mit aller Kraft in den Rücken. 

Der Bastard des Titanen ging zu Boden. 

Jorah holte für den tödlichen Hieb aus, doch ihm wurden die Beine weggetreten und er landete neben seinem Gegner. Er griff nach seinem Dolch, doch die Scheide in der er sein sollte war leer. Er musste ihn bei der Schlacht verloren haben. 

„Jorah, pass auf!“, kam es von Dany. 

Der Söldner nutzte die Gelegenheit, warf sich auf Jorah und wollte mit seinem Messer auf ihn einstechen. Doch ehe das geschehen konnte, schaute eine Stahlspitze aus seinem Hals. Ser Barristan hatte den Bastard erstochen. 

Er kippte von Jorah, der außer Atem und Blut befleckt, rücklings am Boden lag. Er hatte anscheinend doch ein paar Schrammen abbekommen. 

Der Zweitgeborene wollte noch etwas sagen, doch spuckte er lediglich Ser Jorah mit Blut voll. Dieser erhob sich und stolperte zu seiner Königin. 

„Daenerys! Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?“ 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff er ihr unter die Arme und setzte sie auf ihr gemeinsames Bett. 

„Was… was ist mit Belwas?“, fragte sie noch immer geschockt und mit Tränen in den Augen. 

„Er… er ist tot, Daenerys…“ 

Sowie er das gesagt hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus. 

„Mero… er… er hat gesagt, die Zweitgeborenen würden doch zu mir überlaufen“, versuchte sie mit erstickter Stimme zu erklären, doch Jorah unterbrach sie. 

„Das kannst du mir später erzählen…. Barristan! Holt einen der Heiler!“ 

Der alte Mann nickte und verließ das Zelt. 

Beruhigend nahm Jorah Dany in seine Arme und begann ihr automatisch langsam und in gleichmäßigen Abständen über den Rücken zu streicheln. 

„Alles wird wieder gut… Ich bin jetzt da… niemand, ich schwöre dir, niemand kommt an mir vorbei“, redete er vor sich hin und fühlte, dass Daenerys sich schon wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Zögernd ließ er von ihr ab und sah ihr in die violetten Augen. 

„Ich bin für dich da… immer“, versprach er und darauf drückte sie ihm einen unerwarteten Kuss auf die Lippen. Es wäre vermutlich mehr als nur ein Kuss daraus geworden, hätten sie nicht das Hufgetrappel und die aufgeregten Stimmen von draußen gehört. 

Voller Erwartung sahen die beiden sich an und standen dann auf, um nachzusehen, was diesen Aufruhr im Lager verursacht hatte. 

Es waren Reiter. Ein Pferd brach zwischen zwei Zelten durch und mehr und mehr kamen über den eigentlichen Hauptpfad durch das Lager. Auf dem ersten Pferd saßen Daario, der triumphierend sein Schwert schwang, und Grauer Wurm, der sobald das Pferd anhielt, von dem Tier sprang. 

„Wir haben gewonnen, Daenerys Sturmtochter“, sagte er. 

Daario folgte ihm zur Königin. 

„Die Stadt ist gefallen“, fügte er hinzu und legte ihr mit einem Lächeln die blutbefleckte Flagge von Yunkai zu Füßen. „Yunkai ist Euer.“


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Die Tage waren gekommen und gegangen und sie waren in Richtung Meereen weitergezogen. Einige der Befreiten von Yunkai hatten sich ihnen unter lauten Mhysa Rufen angeschlossen. Diese Rufe waren natürlich Daenerys gewidmet gewesen und bedeuteten Mutter. Außerdem hatten sie in Yunkai weitere Schiffe, beladen mit Verpflegung, bekommen, um den Weg ohne Verhungernde oder Verdurstende zu überstehen und Danys aufgeschürftes Kinn war geheilt. Auch seine Wunden konnte man kaum mehr sehen und schmerzten auch kein bisschen mehr. 

„Ser Jorah!“ 

Verwundert sah er hinter sich und entdeckte Ser Barristan, der zu ihm geritten kam. Der ältere Ritter hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt und irgendwie wirkte er auch etwas alleine, nun da Belwas nicht mehr neben ihm her ritt. 

„Was gibt es, Ser Barristan?“, erkundigte er sich verwundert und bremste seinen braunen Hengst etwas ab, damit ihn der andere schneller einholen konnte. 

„Ich muss mit Euch reden… Ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen.“ 

Was redete er da? 

Jorah kniff seine Augen zusammen, zum einen, weil ihn die Sonne blendete, zum anderen, weil ihm diese Situation ganz und gar nicht gefiel. 

„Seid Ihr Daenerys voll und ganz untergeben?“, fragte der ältere Mann direkt und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

Jorah hatte das etwas die Sprache verschlagen… Wie konnte er sich anmaßen, so etwas zu fragen? 

„Ich… Natürlich! Ich-.“ 

„Glaubt Ihr aufrichtig an sie?“, unterbrach Selmy ihn. 

„Mit ganzem Herzen“, entgegnete Ser Jorah. „Wie könnt Ihr mich so etwas überhaupt fragen? Wo Ihr doch ganz genau wisst, dass-.“ 

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr sie für Varys ausspioniert. Ich stand bei genügend Ratssitzungen Wache, um das mitzubekommen“, erklärte Barristan. 

Kurz schwieg er und dann wandte er sich dem alten Ritter zu. 

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, ich könnte sie noch immer ausspionieren? Denkt Ihr, das würde mich nicht von innen zerfressen? Denkt Ihr, mein Herz würde nicht jedes Mal von meinem Schlechten Gewissen zerrissen werden, wenn ich sie sehe?!“ 

Mit jedem Wort war er wütender geworden und hatte seine letzte Frage beinahe geschrien. Zum Glück hatte er sich noch zügeln können. 

„Denkt Ihr,“, fuhr er fort, „ich würde nicht auch so schon, genug unter meinen vergangenen Taten leiden?“ 

Ser Barristan hatte seinen Worten gelauscht und sah ihn nun mit einem seiner nervigen, unergründlichen Blicken an. 

„Ihr habt also aufgehört?“ 

Jorah schluckte. 

„Natürlich…“ 

Der ehemalige Kommandant der Königsgarde nickte verstehend. 

„Nun, dann glaube ich nicht, dass unsere Königin davon erfahren muss. Zumindest nicht von mir.“ 

Erleichtert sah der junge Ritter auf. 

„Danke.“ 

„Nichts zu danken…“, murmelte Selmy und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. 

Eine dieser Sprechpausen, in der man innerlich fiebrig überlegte, was man sagen könnte, um das Gespräch weiterzuführen… 

„Was um alle sieben Höllen…?“, hörte er den anderen auf einmal sagen und blickte auf den Weg vor ihnen. 

Und da sah er es auch. Ein Kreuz am Rand des Weges aufgestellt, an es ein kleines Mädchen genagelt. Die Sonne und Krähen hatten schon ganze Arbeit geleistet und man erkannte das Gesicht nicht einmal mehr, aber es war eindeutig, dass dieses Kind ein Sklave gewesen war. Das verdeutlichte vor allem das Halsband um seinem Hals. 

Jorah hielt sein Pferd an und hinter ihnen ertönten verwunderte Rufe, da sie den ganzen Zug anhielten. Ser Barristan war schon abgestiegen. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm Dany auf, die sich durch die Menschenmenge drängte und dann endlich bei ihnen ankam. 

„Was ist hier los?“ 

Keiner der beiden Männer antwortete, sondern sie deuteten lediglich auf das Kreuz. 

„Ab sofort werden wir nach jeder Meile ein solches Kind vorfinden, bis wir in Meereen angekommen sind, ich werde eine Gruppe Befreiter vorschicken und ihnen befehlen sie abzunehmen. Ihr müsst das nicht sehen“, sagte Selmy. 

„Nein, ich werde jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht sehen und Rache schwören“, widersprach Daenerys bissig. An Jorah gewandt fragte sie: „Wie viele Meilen sind es noch bis nach Meereen?“ 

„Einhundertdreiundsechzig¬, Khaleesi“, antwortete er und verzog sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. 

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, um sich wieder zu fassen, stieg wieder auf ihr Pferd, das in der Zwischenzeit irgendwer gebracht hatte und die Horde setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

Daenerys ritt mit kühler Miene voran.

Nach weiteren drei Tagen sahen sie endlich die Mauern von Meereen. Die Meereener mussten gewusst haben, dass sie kommen. Sie empfingen sie mit Gelächter, Spott und Drohungen von ihrer Mauer aus. 

Die Unbefleckten stellten sich in ordentlichen Gruppen hinter Dany auf, als diese anhielt. Die Befreiten bekamen es nicht so ordentlich hin, doch es gab Schlimmeres. 

Auf einmal öffneten sich die riesigen Tore der Stadt einen Spalt, ein einziger Reiter kam heraus galoppiert und die Meereener fingen an zu toben und zu schreien. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Dany verwundert. 

„Sie schicken ihren Champion, er fordert Euch heraus. Wenn Ihr wollt, dass die Meereener euch zuhören, dann muss ein Recke von Euch ihn besiegen“, antwortete Ser Barristan, als er gerade neben Ser Jorah heran ritt und abstieg. 

Bevor Dany etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Grauer Wurm: „Meine Königin, lasst mich diesen Kampf gewinnen für Euch.“ 

Sie musterte ihn kurz. 

„Grauer Wurm, Ihr seid der Befehlshaber der Unbefleckten. Ich kann das nicht riskieren.“ 

„Dann lasst mich diesen Amateur besiegen. Ich führe kein Heer“, meinte Ser Barristan. 

„Auch Ihr seid zu wichtig für mich. Ihr begleitet mich schon eine lange Zeit und Ihr seid ein guter Berater.“ 

„Dann lass es mich versuchen“, bat Jorah. 

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du wießt, dass ich das niemals riskieren würde… selbst, wenn du dich nur verletzten würdest. Ich brauche dich mehr als alle anderen hier…“, sagte Daenerys bestürzt. Bei dem letzten Satz hatte sie allerdings ihre Stimme gesenkt. 

Er lächelte sie an und nickte. 

„Na gut…“ 

Ins geheim wollte es aber trotzdem machen. 

„Lasst es mich versuchen, ich bin nur ein Söldner, ich bin noch nicht lange bei Euch und als Berater tauge ich nichts. Die Sturmkrähen folgen Euch auch ohne mich“, erklärte Daario. 

Daenerys sah kurz so aus, als wolle sie widersprechen, doch dann entschied sie sich um und nickte einfach nur. 

„Braucht Ihr etwa kein Pferd?“, fragte sie verwundert, als der Söldner von seinem abstieg. 

„Nein, Pferde sind zwar schnell, aber auch dumm“, antwortete er gelassen, trat einige Schritte nach vorne und drehte sich zu dem Herausvorderer, der, als er das sah, anfing zu lachen, von seinem Pferd sprang und irgendwas auf Ghiscari brüllte. 

„Er sagt, dass die Männer ohne… Schwänze, niemals Meereen einnehmen werden“, übersetzte Missandei. 

„Er sagt, die Unbefleckten seien keine Männer, sondern Frauen mit Haarausfall. Er wird jetzt demonstrieren was Männer… ausmacht.“ 

Der Meereener schnürte seine Hose auf und pisste vor ihren Augen auf den Boden. Daario ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen, er stand einfach nur da und lächelte. Auch als der Champion wieder auf sein Pferd stieg und los ritt, stand er einfach nur da. 

Der Reiter wurde immer schneller. 

Dany betrachtete das Ganze beunruhigt. 

„Warum tut er denn nichts?“, fragte sie Jorah. 

„Er weiß schon, was er tut“, beruhigte er sie. 

Er kannte diesen Trick nur zu gut… typisch Daario. 

Der Reiter war nur noch fünfzehn Meter entfernt. 

Gelassen zog der Söldner seinen Dolch, nahm ihn an der Klinge und legte ihn an seine Schulter. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte Jorah und Dany zu, dann schleuderte er den Dolch auf das Pferd des Meereeners. 

Er traf das Tier genau zwischen den Augen. 

Es schrie auf vor Schmerz, strauchelte und fiel hin. Eine riesige Staubwolke wirbelte auf, der Reiter lag auf dem Boden und wand sich unter dem Pferd hervor. Bevor er sich jedoch erheben und sein Schwert ziehen konnte, lag sein Kopf schon am Boden. Daario hatte ihn mit seinem Arakh abgetrennt, wirbelte es jetzt gelassen in seiner Hand und steckte es dann wieder weg. 

Niemand sagte etwas. 

Komplettes Schweigen kam von den Mauern Meereens, dann brach wütendes Geheule aus. 

Immer noch völlig entspannt, schnürte nun Daario seine Hose auf und pisste in Richtung Meereen. 

Dieser Angeber. 

Daario hockte wieder auf und blickte erwartungsvoll zu der Königin. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, aber Jorah musste lächeln. 

„Ich lass doch nicht meine schönen Haare von irgendeinem adeligen Arsch beleidigen…“, murrte die Sturmkrähe gespielt entrüstet und grinste dann. 

„Bringt die Katapulte mit ihrer Ladung!“, befahl Dany ohne ihn zu beachten. Die Befreiten rollten acht Katapulte zwischen die Reihen der Unbefleckten und luden sie mit Holzfässern, die mit den ganzen Fesseln der ehemaligen Sklaven gefüllt waren. 

„Feuer!“, rief sie ohne Vorwarnung und ihr Befehl wurde weitergegeben. So schossen die Fässer auf die Stadt zu, flogen über die Mauer und zerbarsten an den Pyramiden. Kreischend duckten sich die Meereener und versuchten ihre Köpfe mit ihren Händen zu schützen. Als sie aber bemerkten mit was sie beschossen wurden, verstummten sie verwundert. 

Danys Zeichen war anscheinend angekommen. 

„DA ICH JETZT OFFENSICHTLICH EURE AUFMERKSAMKEIT HABE, MÖCHTE ICH EUCH, DEN SKLAVEN MEEREENS, ETWAS SAGEN, ICH MÖCHTE GAR NICHT MIT EUREN MEISTERN VERHANDELN, DAS SIND MENSCHEN, DIE EUCH EURE FREIHEIT GENOMMEN HABEN. ICH HABE GELERNT, DASS ES NICHTS BRINGT MIT SOLCHEN LEUTEN ZU REDEN. DAS HABE ICH IN ASTAPOR GELERNT. DIE EHEMALIGEN SKLAVEN DIESER STADT STEHEN JETZT HINTER MIR. FREI! DAS HABE ICH AUCH IN YUNKAI GELERNT. DIE EHEMALIGEN SKLAVEN DIESER STADT STEHEN JETZT AUCH HINTER MIR. FREI! JETZT KOMME ICH NACH MEEREEN!“ 

Sie blickte auf den toten Körper des Champions. 

„UND ICH GLAUBE, AUCH HIER HABE ICH SCHON ETWAS GELERNT.“ 

Mit diesen Worten drehte Daenerys ihr Pferd und ritt zwischen den Unbefleckten zu dem Lager, das die Befreiten bereits aufgeschlagen hatten. 

Jorah folgte ihr. 

„Du lernst schnell“, lächelte er und erwartete, dass Dany auch lächeln würde. Sie versuchte es, aber es gelang ihr nicht gänzlich. 

„Was ist los?“, erkundigte er sich sofort besorgt. 

„Ich… finde einfach, dass wir diese Sache etwas ernster angehen sollten“, erklärte sie und erst jetzt erkannte er, wie müde sie schien. 

„Du solltest schlafen… oder dich wenigstens etwas ausruhen.“ 

„Nein, das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt. Wir müssen erst einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir Meereen erobern können.“ 

„Das kann bis morgen warten…“ 

„Nein! Kann es nicht!“, fuhr sie ihn an und schien darauf selbst erstaunt und etwas verlegen. 

„Und warum nicht?“, fragte er ruhig. 

„Ich möchte diese Sache einfach hinter mich bringen…“ 

„Ich werde dir erst helfen, wenn du geschlafen hast“, meinte er ungeniert und sprang von seinem Pferd, da sie bei ihrem Zelt angekommen waren. „Es ist schon Nachmittag. Beinahe Abend. Du solltest schlafen. Ich werde da sein und alles klären, wenn irgendwer Fragen hat.“ 

Daenerys hockte ebenfalls ab und wäre dabei fast umgekippt. 

Sieben Höllen! Sie war wirklich müde! 

„Komm. Ich helfe dir…“, bot er an und lief zu ihr. 

„Danke… Das weiß ich sehr zu- Ahhh!“ 

Sie hatte einen ihrer Arme um seine Schultern gelegt, sodass es für ihn ein leichtes war, sie hochzuheben. Mit dem einen Arm unter ihren Beinen, dem anderen unter ihrem Rücken, trug er sie in das Zelt zu ihrem Bett. 

„Du bist verrückt geworden“, lachte sie und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn… so gut es eben ging. 

„Dann trage ich dich eben nicht mehr!“, erwiderte er übertrieben eingeschnappt und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. 

„Nein! Geh nicht!“, rief sie und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Ich muss noch mit Grauer Wurm und Daario reden… Außerdem habe ich ziemlich Hunger. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Ritter verhungert.“ 

„Nein… mein armer Bär.“ 

Bei diesem Kosenamen hielt er inne und blickte sie mit einem warmen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an. Hätte man ihm einen Spiegel vorgehalten, wäre er selbst überrascht gewesen, wie sehr seine azurblauen Augen gerade strahlten. Sie spiegelten seine Seele und die Liebe, die er für Daenerys empfand. Diese schmunzelte, als sie sein Gesicht erblickte. 

„Na dann guck nicht so und lass mich schlafen!“ 

„Ich geh ja schon“, lächelte er und verließ das Zelt. 

Davor sah er sich noch einmal um. 

Dany lag bäuchlings auf der Decke, den Kopf in ein Kissen vergraben. Sie wirkte wieder wie ein Kind und kurz fragte sich Jorah, ob es richtig war, in sie verliebt zu sein, aber dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm und ihm wurde mal wieder klar, dass er ja sowieso nicht anders konnte.

„Also Grauer Wurm und ich konnten keine wirklichen Schwachstellen finden“, erklärte der ältere Ritter etwas bedrückt, fuhr aber dennoch fort, „Nur… nun ja… mögliche Vorteile. Ich denke, wenn es ein paar von uns schaffen, unbemerkt in die Stadt zu kommen und dann einige Sklaven überzeugen können, einen Aufstand anzuzetteln, dann würden die Meister von selbst gestürzt werden. Zumindest fast. Wir könnten noch nachhelfen falls nicht.“ 

Darauf folgte kurzes Schweigen. Diese Besprechung des Schlachtplans lief nicht gerade gut… 

„Und wie kommen ein paar in die Stadt?“, fragte Daario. 

„Wir haben uns die Mauer angesehen, es gibt keine Schwachstellen…“, antwortete Selmy. 

Abermals Schweigen. 

„Die Mauer von der Landseite hat vielleicht keinen Schwachpunkt… was ist mit der Seeseite? Es ist vielleicht keine besonders appetitliche Vorstellung, aber Meereen hat doch sicher Abwasserkanäle… was wäre, wenn wir durch die in die Stadt kommen?“, meinte Ser Jorah. 

Der Söldner verzog sein Gesicht angewidert, Ser Barristan rümpfte die Nase, Grauer Wurm blieb regungslos, wie zuvor und Daenerys seufzte: „Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die Stadt einzunehmen, bevor wir verhungern, dann müssen wir es so machen. Aber wen soll ich schicken? Es wird sich für so etwas wohl niemand freiwillig melden.“ 

Damit hatte sie Unrecht. 

„Die Unbefleckten können machen das. Sie sich vor nichts fürchten. Auch vor Gestank oder Dreck nicht“, sprach Grauer Wurm mit wie immer monotoner Stimme. 

„Ich kann das doch nicht von euch verlangen, ihr müsst das nicht tun. Ihr seid Soldaten, keine Kanalratten. Das ist niemand von uns“, sagte Dany. 

„Wir aber wollen Königin dienen, auch wenn es bedeuten tut, dass wir das tun“, erwiderte der Unbefleckte. 

Nach kurzem Zögern, willigte die Königin mit einem Nicken ein. 

„Also gut. Grauer Wurm und hundert seiner Männer gehen nachts zur Küste und suchen den Eingang. Die Abwasserkanäle sind sehr verstrickt und mit nur ein paar Leuten würde man sich dort gnadenlos verlaufen. Sie müssen in die Kanäle gelangen und kommen irgendwo in der Stadt heraus. Was dann?“, fragte sie. 

Jorah überlegte. 

„Einige Unbefleckte gehen zum Tor und warten auf ein Zeichen es zu öffnen, außerdem beobachten sie die Wachen, welche gewiss auch Sklaven sein werden. Der Rest sucht die Arena auf, da sind sicher Sklaven und auch Waffen, außerdem dürfte sie relativ leicht zu finden sein. Irgendwie müssen die Unbefleckten sie dann überzeugen ihre Waffen zu erheben und die anderen Sklaven aufzusuchen, um sie auch zu überzeugen. Sobald sich die Stadt praktisch von innen zerstört, werden die Wachen auf den Mauern sicher unaufmerksam oder gehen sogar, um sich den Aufständen anzuschließen. Die restlichen Unbefleckten kommen, erledigen alle, die noch da sind und sich nicht ergeben, und öffnen dann das Tor. Am besten ein Unbefleckter kommt darauf zum Lager geritten und informiert uns über die Lage in der Stadt.“ 

„Das könnte klappen“, stimmte ihm Ser Barristan zu. 

„Es hängt alles von den Sklaven ab“, murmelte Daario. 

„Wann?“, fragte Dany, ohne die Sturmkrähe zu beachten. 

Diesmal antwortete Daario, bevor Jorah es konnte. 

„Diese Nacht.“ 

Sie nickte knapp. 

„Ist alles klar Grauer Wurm?“ 

„Ja, meine Königin.“ 

„Gut. Bereitet die einen Unbefleckten auf die Kanäle vor und die anderen auf den Angriff auf die Stadt, wenn die Tore offenstehen. Ich hoffe wir gewinnen… Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, bevor die Schlacht beginnt: Viel Glück. Ihr könnt nun alle gehen.“

„Die Tore werden geöffnet! Sie öffnen die Tore!“ 

Jorah schreckte auf. 

Es war noch stockdunkel, es war also auch noch mitten in der Nacht. Dany lag neben ihm, sie schlief noch immer. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr über einen Arm. 

„Wach auf…“ 

„Mhh… was ist denn?“, murmelte sie und schlief fast sofort wieder ein. 

Nun rüttelte er sie ein wenig. 

„Komm schon! Sie haben die Tore geöffnet…“ 

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und fluchte: „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, verdammt?“ 

Dany stand auf und taumelte noch immer verschlafen zu ihrem Kleiderhaufen. Sowie beide sich angezogen hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam das Zelt und erblickt sogleich Daario, der auf sie zugeeilt kam. 

„Sind die Sturmkrähen bereit?“ 

„Wofür denn?“, erwiderte der. 

„Für das, was auch immer uns in der Stadt erwartet natürlich“, herrschte sie ihn leicht entnervt an. 

Plötzlich hörten sie Pferdehufe, die schnell auf den sandigen Boden trommelten. Jorah blicke sich um und sah Grauer Wurm auf sie zureiten. Der Unbefleckte brachte sein Pferd kurz vor ihnen zum Stehen, sodass eine leichte Staubwolke aufwirbelte. 

Er stieg ab und als er sich wieder den erwartungsvollen Gesichtern zuwandte, sah Ser Jorah ihn zum ersten Mal lächeln. 

„Die Stadt ist Euer, Daenerys Sturmtochter.“

„Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!“ 

Sie liefen durch Massen von Menschen, vor ihnen liefen kleine Kinder, welche ihre Ankunft ankündigten und sie durch die Stadt zur großen Stufenpyramide führten. Es waren nur Befreite, die ihnen zuriefen und sich freuten. Von ihren Meistern, in ihren bunten Kleidern, fehlte jede Spur. Doch Jorah wusste nur zu gut, wo sie waren. Die Unbefleckten hatten sie zusammengetrieben und warteten nun mit ihnen an ihrem Ziel. Als sie die Pyramide erreichten, wurden sie von einer tobenden Menge Befreiter empfangen. Sie warfen Steine auf ihre ehemaligen Herren und zischten Beleidigungen in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen. Die Unbefleckten hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sie von den Meistern fernzuhalten. Doch sie verstummten alle, als Daenerys auf eine erhöhte Plattform trat, dicht gefolgt von Jorah, Selmy, Daario, Grauer Wurm und weiteren Unbefleckten. 

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um uns zum einen zu freuen, dass ihr nun alle frei seid und zum anderen die Menschen zu bestrafen, die Jahrzehnte langes Unrecht über euch und eure ganzen Familien gebracht haben. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Das verspreche ich euch!“, rief Daenerys. 

Beiläufig fragte sie, allerdings so, dass sie jeder hören konnte: „Ser Barristan, wie viele Kinder wurden doch gleich von Yunkai bis nach Meereen ans Kreuz genagelt?“ 

„Einhundertdreiundsechzig, Euer Gnaden.“ 

„Einhundertdreiundsechzig... So viele Leben umsonst gegeben“, sagte sie geistesabwesend. 

Dann sah sie Grauer Wurm an und nickte. Dieser wiederum gab darauf einen Befehl auf Hochvalyrisch weiter und die Unbefleckten stießen und schupsten die Meister mit ihren Schilden auf einen Weg zu, an dem einhundertdreiundsechzig Kreuze aufgestellt waren und wo schon weitere Unbefleckte mit langen Eisennägeln und Hämmern warteten. Die ehemaligen Meister wimmerten und flehten bei Daenerys um Gnade, doch sie sah sie nur angewidert an. 

„Euer Gnaden, auf ein Wort.“ 

„Was gibt es, Ser Barristan?“ 

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr das für den richtigen Weg haltet, doch manchmal ist es besser, Ungerechtigkeit mit Gnade zu begegnen.“ 

„Nun, ich begegne Ungerechtigkeit mit Gerechtigkeit.“ 

„Aber-“ 

„Kein aber.“ 

Sie wandte sich wieder ab. 

Diese Luft hätte er sich sparen können. Auch wenn er Recht hatte. 

Jorah fuhr leicht zusammen, als der erste Schmerzensschrei über Meereen hallte. Darauf folgte ein zweiter und weitere einhunderteinundsechzig, einer gequälter als der andere.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde sagen, dass das eins meiner Lieblingskapitel ist, einfach weil wirklich sehr viel passiert... you'll see...

Kapitel 19

„Joffrey Braratheon ist tot“, behauptete Jorah. 

Daraufhin sahen ihn alle überrascht und zugleich erfreut an. Sie befanden sich in den Gemächern der Königin und besprachen die neusten Ereignisse, um zu sehen, was sie als nächstes machen würden. 

„Ist das Euer Ernst, Ser?“, hakte Ser Barristan nach. 

Der jüngere Ritter lächelte. 

„Ja… das ist mein Ernst. Am Hafen wird über nichts anderes geredet. Der eine sagt, er wurde auf seiner Hochzeit von seinem Zwergen Onkel vergiftet, der andere behauptet, der Anblick seiner neuen Frau hätte ihm den Atem geraubt. Es gibt noch einige andere Spekulationen, aber sie haben alle eins gemeinsam. Joffrey ist auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit gestorben.“ 

„Das sind… sehr gute Neuigkeiten!“, meinte Daenerys und Daario lachte: „Scheint, als ob zurzeit die Hochzeiten in Westeros gefährlicher sind, als die Schlachten hier!“ 

„Wie habt Ihr von der Roten Hochzeit erfahren?“, fragte Dany verwundert und wandte sich an die Sturmkrähe. 

„Nun, ich mag ein dreckiger Söldner sein, aber ich lebe nicht hinter dem Mond…“ 

Damit hatte er auch wieder recht… 

„Ich habe auch etwas zu berichten!“, verkündete er dann stolz. „Die Sturmkrähen haben die meereenische Flotte übernommen.“ 

„Und warum?“, fragte die Khaleesi teils verwundert, teils wütend, da sie das nicht befohlen hatte. 

„Naja… Ich habe gehört Ihr mögt Schiffe“, schmunzelte Daario gelassen. 

Daenerys presste ihre Lippen zornig aufeinander. Ihr gefiel sein Verhalten ganz offensichtlich gar nicht. 

„Wie viele Schiffe?“ 

„Dreiundneunzig, Euer Gnaden“, erwiderte Ser Barristan. 

Die Königin überlegte. 

„Wie viele Männer können sie fassen?“ 

„Neuntausenddreihundert, Seeleute nicht mitgerechnet.“ 

„Wären das genug für einen Angriff auf Königsmund, Jorah?“ 

Er dachte kurz nach. 

„Könnte reichen… die Lennisters haben mehr.“ 

„Sie schlagen seit Jahren Joffreys Schlachten. Sie sind ausgelaugt und verstreut und jetzt ist ihr König tot. Achttausend Unbefleckte, zusammen mit den Sturmkrähen segeln in die Schwarzwasserbucht und erobern die Stadt. Das könnten die nie verteidigen“, meinte der ältere Ritter. 

„Das stimmt, Ser Barristan, aber wir müssen bedenken, dass wir nicht nur die Stadt erobern wollen. Wir wollen sie danach auch halten und dazu haben wir nicht genug Männer und selbst wenn doch, dann reichen uns die Schiffe nicht, um sie zu transportieren. Nein, wir brauchen Anhänger aus Westeros. Beispielsweise Dorne. Dorne liegt zwar ganz im Süden, aber die Menschen dort, sind Targaryen Anhänger, dank Elia Martell“, sagte Jorah. 

„Die Alten Häuser werden sich unserer Königin anschließen“, versicherte Selmy. 

„Nun dann könnte es reichen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir auch noch die Drachen haben, dürfte es nicht zu schwer werden, solange alles so verläuft, wie gerade besprochen“, vermutete der jüngere Ritter. 

Die Augen seiner Khaleesi leuchteten auf und alle tauschten erfreute Blicke aus. 

Jorah genoss diese ausgelassene Stimmung, weshalb er seine nächsten Worte beinahe nicht gesagt hätte. Doch sowas zu verdrängen würde ja auch nicht helfen. Er räusperte sich also, um wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

„Es gibt noch andere Kunde.“ 

„Die wäre…?“, erkundigte sich Dany besorgt, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass das wohl eher unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten wären. 

„Astapor… Der Rat, den du aufgestellt hast… die Mitglieder wurden alle von einer Widerstandsgruppe getötet, die angeführt von einem sogenannten Cleon wird. Er ist auch ein Befreiter und will sich dir auch gar nicht widersetzten, er ist nur der Meinung, Astapor wäre mit ihm als König besser dran…“ 

„Und? Was noch?“ 

„Yunkai… ohne die Unbefleckten, die die Weisen Herren unter Kontrolle gehalten haben, sind diese jetzt wieder an die Macht gekommen und haben die Befreiten, die geblieben sind, wieder versklavt. Sie haben sich Rache an dir geschworen… bittere Rache.“ 

Auf diese Worte folgte bedrücktes Schweigen… 

„Lasst mich alleine. Geht!“, befahl Daenerys bedrückt. Jorah blieb sitzen und beobachtete die anderen, wie sie die Stufen zu dem Gang hinuntergingen und dann in diesem verschwanden. 

„Eigentlich habe ich allen befohlen zu gehen, Jorah“, meinte Dany, als sie sah, dass er noch immer da war. 

Er erhob sich und ging zu ihr. 

„Lass mich dir etwas erklären“, bat er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er führte sie nach draußen auf den Balkon, von dem sie die ganze Stadt überblicken konnten. 

„Siehst du das?“, fragte er und deutete in gewisser Weise auf die Stadt. „Meereen. Uralt und Jahrhunderte regiert von den Meistern. Sklaven wurden unterdrückt, gefoltert und getötet. Du hast das beendet… Das kann sonst niemand von sich behaupten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es ist auch ein bisschen die Schuld der Befreiten, dass Yunkai wieder den Weisen Herren unterworfen ist. Und vielleicht hat dieser Cleon ja recht. Immerhin hat er die Sklaverei nicht wieder eingeführt in Astapor. Eigentlich müsste dich das Ganze nicht einmal interessieren… Wir könnten einfach nach Westeros segeln und das alles hinter uns lassen.“ 

Jorah sah Dany tief in die Augen. 

„Du tust das hier nur, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen… und das versuchen nur sehr wenige. Du bist Daenerys Targaryen. Die Mutter der Drachen. Du bist eine wunderbare Königin, selbst wenn es momentan vielleicht so scheint, dass du die Sklavenbucht nicht halten kannst… Wir werden Yunkai wieder zurückerobern und ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesem Cleon reden. Wenn du das willst…“ 

„Ja… das will ich“, meinte sie leise. 

„Dann bleiben wir hier. Die Leute vertrauen dir, weil sie wissen, dass du dich um sie sorgst. Sie werden dich dabei unterstützen zu regieren. Ich im Übrigen auch“, schloss er mit einem Lächeln ab und ehe er sich versah befand er sich in einer Umarmung mit seiner kleinen Königin. 

„Danke… für alles und noch viel mehr“, hauchte sie gegen seinen Arm und er spürte, dass sie lächelte. 

Daenerys sah zu ihm auf, mit ihren wundervollen, violett strahlenden Augen, die so stark mit ihrem silbernen Haar harmonierten. Er spürte ihren warmen Körper, wie sie kein einziger Millimeter trennte… Es war dieser Moment, in dem er alles vergaß und vor ihr niederkniete.

„Willst du mich heiraten?“ 

Erst als die Worte laut ausgesprochen waren, erkannte er, was er gerade gesagt hatte und wie verrückt das war, aber Dany schnappte nur erfreut nach Luft. 

„Ja…“ 

„Ja?“, fragte er überrascht und stellte sich wieder hin. 

„Ja!“, erwiderte Dany und küsste ihn ohne große Umschweife. 

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst mich nie!“, meinte sie überglücklich und er hätte sein eigenes Glück niemals in Worten fassen können. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und hauchte mit geschlossenen Augen: „Ich liebe dich, Daenerys.“

Am nächsten Tag versammelten sie sich erneut, wie schon angekündigt. Es wurde allerdings ein kurzes Treffen, da Daenerys nur sagte, dass sie hierbleiben und Meereen regieren würde und dann noch ein paar Anweisungen zu den Patrouillen gab. Dadurch, dass sie in Meereen blieb, musste sie natürlich auch Hof halten. Das begann am nächsten Tag. 

Er hätte sie nicht fragen sollen… Er hätte einfach so weitermachen sollen wie zuvor. Aber nein! Natürlich hatte er Daenerys fragen müssen, als er sich ganz kurz nicht unter Kontrolle hatte! 

Er würde sich am liebsten ohrfeigen, aber das würde ja auch nichts helfen. 

Er machte es sich selbst mit jedem Tag schwerer… Er hätte Dany gleich sagen sollen, dass er sie ausspioniert hatte… am besten auf dem Schiff! Da hätte sie ihn nicht sofort wegschicken können… höchstens töten, aber sie hätte es nicht lange ausgehalten, sich mit seiner Leiche auf einem Schiff zu befinden… natürlich hätte sie seine Leiche dann auch einfach ins Wasser werfen lassen können. Oder ihre Drachen hätten ihn gefressen… Oder sie hätte sich selbst umgebracht! 

Nein! Nein, nein, nein! 

Er war einfach ein verfluchter Idiot! 

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss Jorah aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinem Bett und zog sich so schnell es ging seine Hose und ein Hemd an.

„Ich komme ja schon!“, rief er genervt, als es erneut klopfte. 

Er riss die Tür auf und fand Daenerys vor sich. 

„Ich versteh nicht, warum wir nicht einfach im gleichen Raum schlafen können“, meinte sie vorwurfsvoll und trat ein, damit er die Tür schließen konnte. 

„Nun… solange ich einfach nur als dein Liebhaber gelte, möchte ich nicht… es wirkt so übertrieben für Außenstehende…“, versuchte er zu erklären, fand aber nicht auf Anhieb die richtigen Worte. 

„Ich verstehe dich ja“, behauptete Dany, bevor er sich noch fusselig reden konnte, und strich ihm über eine Wange. Er atmete erleichtert aus und begann sein Hemd weiter zuzuschnüren. 

„Also, was gibt es?“, erkundigte er sich währenddessen und sah kurz auf. 

„Ich bin nur… etwas aufgeregt. Ich habe noch nie Hof gehalten, wie du weißt. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir ein paar Ratschläge geben könntest. Du wärst zwar später in die Volkshalle gekommen und ich hätte nicht extra zu dir kommen müssen, aber da wären wir dann nicht alleine und… ich wollte dich sehen.“ 

Verlegen biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ihre Wangen erröteten, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Zimmer so klein ist.“ 

Jorah sah sich um. 

Es war wirklich nicht groß. Es hatte ein Bett, einen kleinen Tisch, zwei Stühle und einen Schrank. Doch nur wenn man zu dem Schrank ging, bemerkte man den Gang, der auf eine kleine Terrasse an der Pyramide führte. 

„Nun, hier halte ich mich auch nicht so oft auf“, gestand er. „Eigentlich schlafe ich hier nur… meistens bin ich draußen.“ 

„Draußen?“ 

Neugierig folgte sie ihm. Die Terrasse war zum Teil mit einem roten Tuch überspannt, um ein wenig Schatten zu spenden. In dem Schatten stand ein weiterer Tisch, der allerdings viel größer als der drinnen war und es gab keine Stühle. Auf diesem Tisch, waren Haufen von Karten und Pergamentrollen ausgebreitet. Außerdem waren hier, wie bei den meisten Terrassen in Meereen, noch zwei Bäume gepflanzt. 

Bei ihm waren es zwei Pfirsichbäume. 

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und ließ schon jetzt die Menschen unter ihrer erbarmungslosen Hitze leiden. Als Jorah sich wieder zu Daenerys drehte, sah er, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um an einer Pfirsichblüte zu riechen. 

„Es ist wirklich schön hier…. So… so ruhig“, sagte sie, als sie sich wieder normal hinstellte und umsah. 

Jorah setzte sich halb auf den Tisch und sah Dany an, wie sie dastand und ihren Blick über Meereen schweifen ließ. 

„Ist es ein Zufall, dass das Pfirsichbäume sind?“, fragte sie ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln. 

„Ah verdammt! Du hast mich erwischt!“, grinste er. „Natürlich ist es kein Zufall.“ 

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und lief zu der kleinen Mauer, die die Terrasse eingrenzte und hinter der es noch zirka sechzig Meter nach unten ging. 

„Also… wegen den Ratschlägen… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür die richtige Person bin. Ich weiß darüber vermutlich nicht mehr als du. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du nach deinem Gefühl handeln solltest. Du hast ein gutes Herz und wenn du dich danach richtest, wirst du eine großartige Königin sein. Falls du dir bei einer Sache allerdings nicht sicher bist, kannst du dich natürlich an deine Ratgeber wenden. Ser Barristan, Missandei und ich werden immer bei dir sein, wenn du Hofhältst und nicht nur für den Schutz“, meinte Ser Jorah. 

Sie nickte langsam. 

„Ich habe trotzdem Angst…“ 

„Das ist doch nur selbstverständlich“, sagte er und stand wieder von dem Tisch auf. 

Aus Gewohnheit blickte er zu dem Balkon der Khaleesi auf, welcher sich weitere zehn Meter über ihnen befand. Und er bemerkte, dass dort eine Person stand. 

„Was um alle sieben…?“ 

Da bemerkte er das Aufblitzen von Stahl in der Sonne und verstand, dass das eine Armbrust sein musste, die dieser Mensch in den Händen hielt. 

Wollte der etwa…? 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnappte sich der Ritter die Obstplatte, die auf seinem Tisch stand, sprang vor Daenerys und hielt die Platte mit beiden Händen so, dass sie sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und ansatzweise seinen Brustkorb verbarg. 

Und wie erwartet, zischte schon ein Pfeil durch die Luft und durchbohrte auch das Metall, genau an der Stelle, an der er sie mit einer Hand hielt. Er keuchte entsetzt auf, biss aber seine Zähne zusammen und drehte sich zu Dany. 

Sie sah ihn fassungslos und mit offenstehendem Mund an. 

„Was zum…? Du blutest ja!“ 

„Ist egal!“ 

Sie mussten aus der Schussbahn kommen! 

Er griff Danys Hand mit seiner unversehrten und blickte sich hektisch um. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Sekunden. Sie würden es nicht bis zum Eingang schaffen. In seinem Kopf zählte er die noch verbleibende Zeit. 

Vier. 

Verdammt! 

Drei. 

„Unter den Tisch!“ 

Zwei. 

Sie rannten los. 

Eins. 

Dany kroch unter die dicke Holzplatte. 

Null. 

Der Pfeil erwischte ihn an seinem Bein. Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Schmerz und er dachte, er müsste sich erbrechen. Er wusste nicht, ob er irgendwelche Laute von sich gab, aber er hörte Danys Aufschrei ganz deutlich und spürte, wie sie ihn unter den Tisch zog… 

War er etwa hingefallen? 

„Was passiert hier?“, wimmerte sie verzweifelt. Er blinzelte einige Male und er sah wieder etwas klarer. 

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht“ 

Er hörte wie ein weiterer Pfeil abgeschossen wurde und sich in die Tischplatte bohrte. Jorah schloss seine Augen… nur kurz… ganz kurz. 

„Jorah! Nein! Du musst wach bleiben!“ 

Er riss sie wieder auf und starrte in Danys Gesicht, das sich ganz dicht über seinem befand. 

„Ich bin verletzt… ich sterbe nicht… nicht jetzt und nicht so!“, knurrte er und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. 

„Ich weiß, mein Bär…“, flüsterte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, damit sie seinen Puls fühlen konnte. 

Zack. 

Schon wieder bohrte sich ein Pfeil in die Tischplatte. Aber sie war zu dick, als dass irgendetwas sie durchdringen könnte. 

„Wir müssen erst einmal deine Wunden verbinden…“, meinte sie und riss sich einen Stoffstreifen von ihrem Kleid ab und noch weitere drei. Den ersten schnürte sie um seinen linken Oberarm, um die Durchblutung dessen etwas zu stoppen. Mit dem zweitet tat sie das gleiche nur bei seinem Oberschenkel und mit den anderen beiden verband sie die Wunden. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte die Khaleesi und bemühte sich etwas zu beruhigen. 

„Irgendwann... muss der Bastard aufhören zu schießen“, meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln, aber versagte. 

„Und was ist, wenn er zu uns runterkommt?“ 

„Das wagt er nicht… und wenn er doch so dumm ist, bringe ich ihn um“, schwor er und Dany legte auch ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner rechten, unverletzten Hand durch ihr Haar. Es war wie flüssiges Silber und rann förmlich durch seine Finger. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah. 

„Ich… muss dir etwas sagen“, murmelte er. 

Es war an der Zeit ihr von Varys zu erzählen. Falls er das hier nicht überleben würde, würde sie es trotzdem irgendwann erfahren und sie würde ihn nur in schlechter Erinnerung bewahren. Das wollte er nicht. 

„Du musst wissen, dass ich das nie wollte… Ich-ich musste dem einfach zustimmen…“ 

„Wovon redest du?“, erkundigte sie sich etwas verstört und hob ihren Kopf wieder etwas an, um ihm in seine Augen sehen zu können. 

„Ich…“, setzte er an und versuchte den Klos in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. 

„Es hat aufgehört!“, unterbrach Dany ihren Ritter auf einmal. 

Er seufzte und war doch sehr froh, dass sie das getan hatte. 

Sie wollte schon ihren Kopf ausstrecken, um nachzusehen, ob der Schütze noch da war, aber Jorah hielt sie auf. 

„Bist du verrückt geworden?! Was ist, wenn das nur eine Falle ist?“, zischte er aufgebracht und zog sie wieder zurück. 

„Tut mir leid…“, murrte sie. Er verdrehte seine Augen und setzte sich dann auf, um selbst nachzusehen. 

„Was machst du?“, erkundigte sie sich entsetzt und versuchte ihn wieder auf den Boden zu drücken. 

„Einer muss nachsehen! Und du schon mal ganz sicher nicht!“, meinte er und schob sie zur Seite. Er merkte, wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann und dann streckte er seinen Kopf unter der Tischplatte hervor. 

Sein Blick huschte über den ganzen Balkon, aber da war niemand mehr. 

Langsam schob er sich noch weiter und befand sich dann ohne Deckung auf der Terrasse. 

Nichts. Alles schien sicher. 

Vorsichtig stand er stöhnend und an die Tischplatte klammernd auf und sah sich abermals um. Sein Bein schmerzte unerträglich und seine Hand brannte, als stünde sie in Flammen, aber er versuchte das zu ignorieren. 

„Ich glaube… du kannst kommen. Aber bleib hinter mir.“ 

Sie kroch unter dem Tisch hervor und kam sofort zu ihm gestolpert. Dany klammerte sich ängstlich an seinen rechten Arm und unsicher liefen die beiden nach drinnen. 

„Ist er einfach… gegangen?“, fragte sie ungläubig und bekam schon wieder etwas Farbe in ihrem Gesicht. Aber Jorah war noch immer kreidebleich, da er einfach zu viel Blut verloren hatte. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm und er merkte wie seine Beine unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben wollten. Schnell torkelte er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. 

„Ich hole eine der Grazien!“, meinte Daenerys und stürmte zur Tür. 

„Nein! Der Schütze könnte noch immer-!“ 

Krach! 

Jemand hatte die Tür aufgeknallt und stand nun in dem Zimmer. Die Person hatte eine Armbrust in der Hand und eine Maske, die ihr Gesicht verhüllte. Daenerys stand direkt vor dem Schützen und hatte keine Zeit mehr irgendwo in Deckung zu gehen. 

„Nein!“, stieß Jorah entsetzt aus und griff nach seinen Messern, die auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lagen. 

Es war, als hätte irgendwer die Zeit gestoppt oder zumindest verlangsamt. 

Kurz abgelenkt von dem Ruf des Ritters, schoss der Fremde nicht gleich seine Armbrust ab und Jorah hatte genug Zeit auszuholen, um das Messer zu werfen, das er erwischt hatte. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen sprang er auf und hoffte, dass die Klinge gleich das Herz des Schützen durchbohren würde. Und das tat sie, doch das war nicht das Ende. 

Er hatte es trotzdem geschafft abzudrücken. 

Der Ritter warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen Daenerys und beide schmetterten hart auf den Boden. 

Er hatte reflexartig die Augen geschlossen, ein andauerndes Piepen hatte in seinem Kopf begonnen und er hatte Angst seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, da er fürchtete, einen Pfeil in Danys Herzen stecken zu sehen. Doch da spürte er, wie ihm jemand Lippen auf die seinen presste und er bezweifelte, dass das der Schütze war, außerdem wusste er wie sich Danys Lippen anfühlten. 

Er erwiderte den Kuss seiner Königin erleichtert und hielt seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. 

Dann verlor er ohne Vorwarnung sein Bewusstsein und befand sich alleine in gänzlicher Dunkelheit.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20  
(aus Danys Sicht)

„Vor Euch steht der Edle Hizdhar zo Loraq, stolzer Nachfahre…“ 

Daenerys saß still auf ihrem hölzernen Thron und versuchte angestrengt ihren Bittstellern zuzuhören, doch ihre Gedanken flogen immer wieder zu ihrem verwundeten Ritter. 

Jorah. 

Ihr Bär. 

Sie durchlebte wiederkehrend den Moment, als ihn der zweite Pfeil erwischt hatte. Auch als er sich gegen sie geworfen hatte, um sie aus der Schussbahn zu bringen… wie sie ihn geküsst hatte und er einfach plötzlich ohnmächtig gewesen war. Er hatte noch geatmet, als die Unbefleckten ihn zu seinem Bett getragen hatten. Die Blauen Grazien meinten allerdings, dass es noch nicht sicher war, ob er überleben würde. 

Was hatte Jorah sich dabei nur gedacht? 

Dany hatte beschlossen, erst am Nachmittag Hof zu halten, Jorah hatte eindeutig Vorrang. Doch nachdem sie eine Weile an seinem Bett verbracht hatte, hatte sie einsehen müssen, dass sie nichts für ihn tun konnte. Frustriert war sie in ihre Gemächer gegangen, wo sie gebadet hatte und ihre neuen Dienerinnen sie umgezogen hatten. Als sie dann in die Volkshalle gekommen war, um anzufangen, konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie verhaspelte sich ständig und hörte häufig nicht einmal, was die einzelnen Bittsteller von ihr wollten. 

Missandeis Stimme holte sie schließlich zurück in die Realität. 

„Ihr habt die Ehre, vor Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Hause Targaryen, Sprengerin der Ketten-“ 

Die junge Schreiberin verstummte, als Daenerys sich erhob und ihr mit einem Wink bedeutete, dass das nicht nötig war. 

„Was ist Euer Anliegen, Edler… Hizdhar zo Loraq?“, erkundigte sie sich, bemüht nicht gelangweilt zu klingen. 

„Es geht um meinen Vater… der übrigens unter anderem auch an dem Erhalt dieser Pyramide beitrug.“ 

Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? 

„Nun… es wäre mir eine Ehre ihn einmal selbst zu treffen, um mich bei ihm zu bedanken“, formulierte sie möglichst höflich. 

„Ihr habt ihn bereits kennen gelernt“, sagte Hizdhar kühl. 

Überrascht zog Dany die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich erin-“ 

„Ihr habt ihn an eines der Kreuze nageln lassen“, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. 

Daenerys verstummte geschockt. 

„Ich habe nur für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt“, antwortete sie. 

„Euer Vater ließ kleine Kinder an Kreuze nageln, die darauf von Krähen und Aasgeiern gefressen wurden und-“ 

„Mein Vater sprach sich gegen die Kreuzigung aus, doch er wurde überstimmt“, unterbrach er sie erneut. Nun jedoch, hielt er kurz inne, als hätte er zu viel gesagt, fuhr dann aber trotzdem fort: „Aber ich bin natürlich nicht gekommen, um Euer Handeln in Frage zu stellen, Ihr seid die Königin und ich bin lediglich ein Sohn, der seinen Vater geliebt hat und auch nach dem Tod immer lieben wird.“ 

„Und was wollt Ihr?“ 

„Ich möchte meinem Vater die letzte Ehre erweisen, so wie wir es hier mit allen unseren Toten tun. Ich bitte Euch, mir zu erlauben, meinen Vater von seinem Kreuz abzunehmen, damit wir ihn im Tempel der Grazien beerdigen können.“ 

Dany schwieg. 

Wenn sie es ihm erlauben würde, würde sie Schwäche zeigen. Vielleicht würde es sogar so aussehen, als ob sie an sich zweifeln würde. Aber es würde vielleicht auch als gute Geste gelten. 

„Nun gut, Ihr dürft ihn abnehmen“, beschloss sie. 

„Danke, Euer Gnaden, danke. Ihr seid eine gute Königin“, bedankte sich Hizdhar übertrieben und mit einer Verbeugung. Beinahe so übertrieben, dass Dany glaubte, er würde sie verspotten. 

Als der Mann die Halle verließ, seufzte sie: „Wie viele noch?“ 

„Zweihundertzwölf, Euer Gnaden“, erwiderte Missandei. 

„Zweihundertzwölf?“, wiederholte die Königin ungläubig und stöhnte innerlich. 

Das war anstrengender, als erwartet.

Daenerys aß gerade mit Missandei zu Abend, da klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Verwundert sah sie die kleine Schreiberin an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern, also stand sie auf und lief zu dem Eingang ihrer privaten Gemächer. 

Sowie sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, wehte ihr ein komischer Geruch entgegen. 

„Guten Abend, Khaleesi“, lächelte Daario, wobei sein Goldzahn aufblitze. 

Er musste seine beinahe schulterlangen, strubbeligen Haare, die mit blauen Strähnen versehen waren, einparfümiert haben. Sie mochte die Sturmkrähe einfach nicht und von dem Vertrauen, das sie ihm gegenüber empfand, musste sie gar nicht erst anfangen zu reden. 

„Was gibt es?“, erkundigte sie sich doch etwas neugierig. 

„Ich… kann ich vielleicht eintreten?“ 

„Natürlich“, meinte sie und schlug die Tür hinter dem Söldner zu, sowie er sich in dem Raum befand. 

„Ich speise gerade mit Missandei“, erklärte sie und setzte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin. 

„Nun ich will euch beide nicht unterbrechen, aber ich würde Euch gerne einen Vorschlag machen, Euer Gnaden“, behauptete er und sah sich ein wenig um. 

„Und der wäre?“, fragte sie nach. 

Diesem Angeber musste man wirklich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. 

„Die Sturmkrähen sind wirklich nicht für Patrouillen gemacht. Wir sind Kämpfer und Eroberer, keine Stadtwachen. Ich wollte Euch also fragen, ob wir vielleicht wieder nach Yunkai ziehen könnten, um in der Stadt für Ordnung zu sorgen. Natürlich nach Euren Vorgaben.“ 

Sie überlegte kurz… die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. 

„Warum nicht…? Ich werde das noch überdenken und morgen mit Euch genauer besprechen“, sagte sie und Daario wandte sich auch schon wieder ab, um zu gehen. 

„Ach so! Da war noch was… Ich wollte Euch noch sagen, dass Ser Jorah seit wenigen Minuten wieder wach ist“, meinte er, so beiläufig wie möglich. 

Daenerys sprang darauf wieder auf. 

„Was?! Ist das Euer Ernst? Warum habt Ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?“ 

Sie warf dem Söldner noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und rannte dann einfach aus ihren Gemächern auf dem Weg zu Jorahs Zimmer. Sie hätte sich beinahe in den vielen Gängen verirrt, doch stand sie schlussendlich vor der richtigen Tür. Aufgeregt klopfte sie an dieser, drückte dann einfach ihre Klinke und öffnete sie. 

Unschlüssig blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. 

Vor ihr stand eine der Grazien, die gerade zu ihr hatte kommen wollen, um sie einzulassen. Danys Blick huschte sofort zu dem Bett und sie schnappte erleichtert und glücklich nach Luft, als sie ihren Bären dort sitzen sah. Er blickte auf und, als er sie erkannte, weiteten sich seine azurblauen Augen erfreut. 

Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte… 

Sofort stürmte sie zu Jorah und fiel ihm um den Hals. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist…“, hauchte sie gegen sein Ohr und verwuschelte ihm sein Haar ein wenig, als sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, welches etwas fettig geworden war, aber wie immer so wunderbar nach ihm roch. 

Er lächelte sein typisches, liebevolles Lächeln bei dem seine großen, strahlenden Augen sie dahinschmelzen ließen und er einfach kein bisschen wie ein gefährlicher Ritter aussah, der sofort jeden töten würde, der ihr etwas antun wollte. 

„Und ich bin unendlich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme und musste kurz darauf schrecklich husten. 

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Im nu war die Grazie wieder da und flößte dem Ritter einen Trank ein. 

„Was ist das?“, keuchte er angewidert, hatte aber aufgehört zu husten. 

Die Heilerin verzog keine Miene. 

„Etwas das Euch hilft und schlafen lässt.“ 

„Nein… nein, ich will noch nicht…“ 

Doch fielen ihm schon die Augen zu und er sackte in sich zusammen. Vorsichtig bugsierten die Khaleesi und die andere Frau ihn richtig auf sein Bett. 

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet nun auch zu Bett gehen, Euer Gnaden“, meinte die Grazie. Dany nickte langsam, warf ihrem Bären noch einen letzten Blick zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. 

Dieser Besuch hatte ihr wieder etwas Kraft verliehen. 

„Ich habe gehört heute war eine Ratssitzung?“, erkundigte sich Jorah und biss herzhaft von einem Stück Brot ab. 

„Ja…“, bestätigte Dany eher weniger begeistert. 

„Es gab noch weitere Angriffe auf Unbefleckte, die Wache standen… Sechs wurden tot aufgefunden, einer hat noch gelebt, ist aber an den Wunden gestorben, bevor man Hilfe holen konnte. Alle hatten eine Maske der Harpyie in der Nähe von sich liegen. Und Yunkai… Nun Yunkai hat uns den Krieg erklärt und einige neue Söldner Armeen angeheuert. Die Weisen Herren hoffen auf die Unterstützung von Astapor, aber Cleon ist sich noch nicht ganz so sicher, ob er sich da überhaupt einmischen will…“ 

„Er wird sich den Yunkischen anschließen“, behauptete Jorah sofort und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser. 

Es war gut, dass er nach drei Wochen, seinen Appetit wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Warum bist du dir dessen so sicher?“, fragte sie verwundert und er erwiderte ihren Blick unbekümmert. 

„Keine Ahnung… Ist so ein Gefühl. Er wird sich auf jeden Fall nicht dir anschließen… Aber was ist eigentlich mit Daario und seinen Sturmkrähen? Ich dachte, du hättest sie nach Yunkai geschickt, um dort wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen.“ 

„Sie sind noch nicht wieder zurück“, antwortete sie verbissen. 

„Und ich bezweifle, dass sie je wiederkommen werden… Zumindest auf unserer Seite.“ 

Jorah hatte gerade erneut von seinem Brot abbeißen wollen, doch stoppte seine Hand auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund. 

„Wie meinst du das?“ 

„So, wie ich es gesagt habe“, entgegnete Dany aufgebracht und ihr Bär starrte darauf betroffen sein Brot an. 

„Das kann nicht sein… Das würde er niemals tun. Das muss ein Trick oder-.“ 

„Sie es doch einfach ein!“, unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch, merkte wie wütend sie war und versuchte etwas sanfter fortzufahren. „Daario hat sich geändert. Den Mann, den du kanntest, gibt es nicht mehr…“ 

„Kann man denn keinem mehr trauen?“, murrte der Ritter und stellte das Tablett von seinem Schoß auf den kleinen Nachttisch. 

„Ich traue dir…“, meinte sie schmunzelnd. 

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er dann auch lächeln würde, er versuchte es auch, aber es gelang ihm nicht so ganz. Seinen Augen war deutliches Unbehagen abzulesen. 

Was sollte das bedeuten? 

Nein… Vermutlich bildete sie sich das nur ein. Sie war einfach etwas paranoid geworden… etwas sehr viel. 

„Die Grazien erlauben mir ab morgen, wieder meine Pflichten auf mich zu nehmen“, sagte er plötzlich und diesmal war sein Lächeln aufrichtig. 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Nun vielleicht nicht alle… aber die wichtigsten. Ich kann endlich mit dabei sein, wenn du Hofhältst, ich kann wieder zu den Ratsversammlungen gehen und das Wichtigste: Ich darf mich endlich wieder ohne Aufsicht in der Großen Pyramide aufhalten. Endlich muss ich niemandem mehr sagen, wenn ich zum Abtritt gehe!“, lachte er, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass das nicht ganz so angemessen war. Aber Dany hatte nichts dagegen. Sie hatte dieses ausgelassene Lachen vermisst. 

„Tja, ich glaube, da muss ich dich enttäuschen“, sagte Dany ernst und mit großen, wichtigtuerischen Augen. 

„Morgen halte ich nämlich keinen Hof. Du wirst also nichts zu tun haben…“ 

„Ah verdammt…“, seufzte er. 

„Aber mir würden da noch ein paar andere Aufgaben einfallen… Für die benötigst du aber vermutlich eine Erlaubnis“, erwiderte sie und legte ihrem Ritter eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Sein Bein war schon wieder vollends geheilt und seine linke Hand war das in absehbarer Zeit auch. 

Er verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen, setzte ein schmales Lächeln auf und meinte leise: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwen um Erlaubnis fragen werde…“ 

„Ihr steht vor Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Hause Targaryen, Erste ihres Namens, Königin der Sklavenbucht und rechtmäßige Herrscherin der Sieben Königslande, Mhysa, Khaleesi, die Unverbrannte und Sprengerin der Ketten“, sagte Missandei, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag und trat dann zur Seite, um den alten Mann vor zu lassen. Er war furchtbar dünn, man konnte all seine Rippen zählen und er wirkte ungepflegt, als ob er sich nicht mehr für sein Aussehen interessierte. 

„Was? Was hat sie gesagt? Was ist?“, haspelte er in altem Ghiscari und Missandei übersetzte es für Dany. 

„Ich habe die Königin vorgestellt, Ihr könnt Ihr nun Euer Anliegen erklären“, meinte die Schreiberin und lächelte freundlich. 

Der Mann nickte und Daenerys sah, dass seine Lippen auf einmal anfingen zu zittern und plötzlich fiel der Fremde auf seine Knie und begann zu weinen. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. 

Egal was er zu sagen hatte… ihr Herz war jetzt schon deshalb gebrochen. 

„Es war der große… der Schwarze Schrecken wird er genannt“, klagte er und legte ein Stoffbündel vor sich. „Ich war mit meinem Mädchen bei den Ziegen… Da hörte ich ihn… ich wollte zu ihr laufen, aber da-da war es schon… schon zu spät. Er hat sie verbrannt, zusammen mit meinen Ziegen!“ 

„Nein… Nein, das würde er nicht tun… Niemals! Ihr lügt!“, rief Dany den Tränen nahe, sowie Missandei übersetzt hatte. 

Der alte Mann sah sie erschrocken an und zeigte ihr dann, was er mitgebracht hatte. 

Es war ein Skelett… die Knochen waren verbrannt. 

Sie hatte schon viele von denen zu Gesicht bekommen, da viele einfach ihre Schafe schlachteten, die Knochen etwas verbrannten und dann zu ihr kamen, um ihr zu erzählen, Drogon hätte das getan, weil sie ihnen dann eigentlich den dreifachen Wert der Schafe als Schadensersatz zahlte. Sie hatte allerdings damit aufgehört, nachdem die Geschichten immer skurriler geworden waren und man auf einen Blick merkte, dass das kein Drache gewesen war. Deshalb war sie im ersten Moment auch etwas verärgert, da sie dachte, der Mann wäre auch einer von diesen Leuten, jedoch sah sie dann die Knochen. 

Das waren keine Schaf- oder Ziegenknochen… 

Es waren eindeutig die Knochen eines kleinen Mädchens. 

Dany schluckte und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber der Bittsteller hatte wieder angefangen zu sprechen und sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. 

„Er-er brach aus den Wolken… Ich schrie… Oh-oh-ohhh mein armes Mädchen, was hat er dir nur an-angetan? Ohhhhh…!“ 

„Genug!“, schrie sie mit halb erstickter Stimme und sprang von ihrem Thron auf. „Bitte… Es tut mir so leid… Ich... weiß nicht, was ich tun soll… Was wünscht Ihr von mir?“ 

Der Mann blickte wieder mit zitternden Lippen auf und meinte dann: „Ich will, dass die Drachen weggesperrt werden. Ich will sicher und ohne Angst leben können.“ 

Nein. Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun. 

„Ich…“ 

Sie waren ihre Kinder! Sie konnte sie nicht einfach wegsperren! 

„… werde über Euer Anliegen nachdenken.“

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich will nicht!“, weinte Daenerys und versuchte gar nicht erst ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

„Du musst auch nicht!“, antwortete Jorah und stellte seinen Fuß noch rechtzeitig zwischen die Tür und den Türrahmen, bevor sie diese zuschlagen und sich einsperren konnte. 

„Was wäre die Drachen Königin denn ohne ihre Drachen?“, keuchte er vor Schmerz und drückte die Tür dann wieder auf. 

„Das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht“, jammerte sie und rannte zu ihrem Bett. 

„Daenerys!“, rief er und lief ihr nach. 

„Ich versuche doch nur klarzustellen, dass… du das nicht tun musst.“ 

Sie schüttelte einfach nur wortlos ihren Kopf und ließ sich dann in ihre Kissen fallen. Ihr Bär setzte sich langsam neben sie. 

„Niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach werden würde… Aber du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, ich werde dir helfen zu regieren, wenn du mich lässt.“ 

Er ließ sich nun auch zurückplumpsen und drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Sie waren auf gleicher Augenhöhe und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Blick zu erwidern. 

„Ich werde dir helfen, als Diener, als Soldat, als Hand oder als König… das ist ganz egal“, sagte er leise und ergriff ihre Hand. „Wir schaffen das gemeinsam.“ 

„Oh mein süßer Bär…“, hauchte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen ab. 

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?“ 

„Ich stelle mir dieselbe Frage jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe…“, entgegnete er und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu lächeln. 

„Ich werde Viserion und Rhaegal morgen in die Katakomben bringen… Drogon wird ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, sowie er wieder da ist. Sie sollen nicht ungeschoren davonkommen.“ 

„Aber das war doch nur Drogon… Was haben Viserion und Rhaegal damit zu tun?“, fragte er verwirrt. 

„Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie etwas von ihrem Bruder gelernt haben und es ihm nachahmen…, wenn ich sie nicht einsperre, wird man beginnen sie zu jagen.“ 

Dem hatte ihr Ritter nichts hinzuzufügen. 

Es war schwer gewesen, ihre beiden Kinder in die Katakomben zu locken. Misstrauisch waren sie ihrer Mutter gefolgt oder viel mehr dem Geruch des Blutes, welches die toten Rinder verloren hatten, die als Köder dienten. Ihnen waren die riesigen Eisenketten nicht aufgefallen, die daneben auf dem Boden lagen, sondern hatten sich gleich auf das Fleisch gestürzt und angefangen zu fressen. 

Jorah hatte Dany von dem Tor aus zugesehen, doch hatte er sich abgewandt und war gegangen, als sie Rhaegal den Eisenring vorsichtig um den Hals geschnallt hatte. Ihr tat es doch auch leid… aber es ging nun einmal nicht anders. 

Vor sich hin grübelnd lag Daenerys in ihrem riesigen Bett und wünschte sich ihren Ritter an ihre Seite. 

Er hatte gemeint, sie sollten sich wenigstens etwas Einsamkeit in der Nacht und im Schlaf lassen, auch wenn er ihre gemeinsame Zweisamkeit sehr schätzte. Und er hatte ja Recht, sie konnten nicht alles zusammen machen. 

Aufgebracht drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken, da sie gerade einen schrecklich absurden Gedanken gehabt hatte, für den sie sich gerne ohrfeigen würde. 

Was wäre, wenn er sie nicht mehr liebte oder sie ihm auf die Nerven ging? 

Aber nein, er würde sich eindeutig anders verhalten, wenn das so wäre. 

Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an die Wahrsagerin aus Astapor und den Moment, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie noch lange nicht alles über ihren Bären wusste. Er hatte Geheimnisse vor ihr… oder zumindest eines. Ein dunkles, zweifellos, sonst würde er es ihr sagen. 

Aber was konnte es denn sein? 

Was könnte so schlimm sein, dass er Angst hatte es ihr zu verraten? 

Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf an dieser Frage, doch alle Antworten, die ihr in den Sinn kamen, waren zu absurd und passten einfach nicht zu Jorah… Es passte grundsätzlich nicht zu ihm, ihr etwas nicht anzuvertrauen. 

„Was verheimlichst du mir, mein Bär…?“ 

Daenerys wusste nicht, dass sie auf diese Frage schon sehr bald eine Antwort bekommen würde…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war jetzt das erste Kapitel aus Danys Sicht... ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihren Charakter gut dargestellt habe XD


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

„Also… wie kann ich sagen Missandei, dass ich sie mag?“, fragte ihn Grauer Wurm, während Jorah und er gemeinsam mit den ganzen anderen Unbefleckten zu Mittag aßen. 

„Du kannst ihr sagen, dass sie… dir sehr viel bedeutet und sie… kostbar für dich ist“, antwortete der Ritter und musste dabei an seine Khaleesi denken. 

„Kostbar?“, wiederholte Grauer Wurm unsicher. 

„Ja, es heißt so viel wie wertvoll… wie ein Schatz.“ 

Der Offizier der Unbefleckten nickte und meinte dann: „Und wie geht es deiner Hand?“ 

Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, dass er unbedingt das Thema wechseln wollte, aber Jorah akzeptierte und verstand das. 

„Es geht… Ich kann sie noch nicht wieder ganz bewegen, aber es wird schon wieder.“ 

„Das ist gut.“ 

Er nickte nur und stand dann auf, um seinen Teller wegzubringen. Er hoffte für Grauer Wurm, dass Missandei seine Liebe erwidern würde, denn er wusste ja, wie es war, wenn das nicht der Fall war. 

In Gedanken versunken, wollte er zu seinem Zimmer laufen, doch irgendwie waren diese zu Rhaegal und Viserion gewandert und irgendwie musste er einfach zu ihnen gehen und sehen, wie es ihnen ging. Er bog also ab und lief zu dem Ausgang der Großen Pyramide. In den Straßen Meereens herrschte reges Treiben und er musste sich manchmal durch ein paar Menschenansammlungen quetschen. Ihm fiel auf, wie verängstigt einige von ihnen alle paar Sekunden über die Schulter blickten, als ob sie fürchteten gleich überfallen zu werden. 

Es war klar vor wem sie Angst hatten. 

Die Harpyien. 

Inzwischen hatte diese Widerstandsgruppe über fünfzig Menschen getötet. Mehr als die Hälfte Unbefleckte, der Rest einfache Bürger, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen waren. 

Ser Jorah hatte allerdings keine Bedenken mitten auf der Straße attackiert zu werden. So dumm waren die Harpyien nicht. Leider… 

Er bog ab und kam nach wenigen Minuten an dem Eingang der Katakomben an. Fünf Unbefleckte standen vor dem riesigen Stein, der die Drachen daran hindern sollte zu fliehen, selbst wenn sie die Ketten durchgeschmolzen hatten. 

„Ich grüße euch!“, rief er und erhob seine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffen trug. Die Unbefleckten hatten ihn glücklicherweise erkannt und einer fragte: „Was gibt es, Jorah der Andale?“ 

„Ich… würde mir gerne die Drachen ansehen. Einfach mal nachsehen, ob es ihnen gut geht… den Umständen entsprechend“, erklärte er eher umständlich. 

„Schickt Euch die Königin?“ 

„Ja“, log er, ohne zu zögern. Sie würden ihn sonst niemals reinlassen…

Die Unbefleckten tauschten argwöhnische Blicke aus. 

„Sie beauftragt nie jemand anderen, um nach den Drachen zu sehen. Sie kommt immer mit“, behauptete dann einer. 

„Ja, schon, aber denkt ihr wirklich, ich würde einfach so zu den Drachen reinsteigen ohne Waffen, wohl bewusste, dass ich jeder Zeit gegrillt werden könnte?“ 

Da das anscheinend noch immer nicht überzeugend genug war, redete er weiter. 

„Seht mal, im schlimmsten aller Fälle, werde ich geröstet. Ich kann den Drachen nichts antun, ich lasse meine Waffen hier. Ich möchte den beiden keine Angst einjagen… auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie sich vor einem Schwert fürchten.“ 

Schweigen trat ein, welches dann endlich von einem der Unbefleckten durchbrochen wurde. 

„Na gut, Waffen hier lassen, dann dürft Ihr rein.“ 

Der Ritter nickte und machte sich daran seinen Waffengurt von sich zu lösen. Darauf rollten die Unbefleckten den Stein etwas zur Seite, sodass ein kleiner Spalt entstand, durch den ein Mensch gerade so durchpasste. Sie gaben ihm eine Fackel, zündeten sie an und warteten dann, dass er reingehen würde. Vorsichtig quetschte Jorah sich durch den Spalt und hielt dann seine Fackel in die Höhe. Vor ihm befanden sich Stufen, die nach unten und zu den Drachen führten. 

Er schluckte. 

Würde Rhaegal ihn erkennen? 

Würden die beiden ihn wirklich nicht einfach verbrennen? 

Wenn ja, dann wäre das so ziemlich einer der unnötigsten Tode des Monats. 

Er begann die Stufen hinabzusteigen und mit jedem Schritt schien sein Herz lauter zu pochen. 

Warum tat er das gleich nochmal? 

Nun, zurück konnte er jetzt nicht. 

Oder doch? 

Er sah kurz über seine Schulter zu dem kleinen Spalt, durch den das Licht einfiel und blickte wieder entschlossen nach vorne. 

„Rhaegal? Viserion?“ 

Nichts. 

Keine Reaktion. 

„Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid…“ 

Immer noch nichts. 

Er stieg immer noch Stufe für Stufe weiter hinunter und der Geruch von verbranntem und verschimmeltem Fleisch wehte ihm entgegen. 

„Kommt schon! Ihr kennt mich doch… Ich tue euch nichts. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“ 

Nichts. 

Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufhören sie voll zu labern. 

Er war am Ende der Treppe angekommen. 

„Ich… habe etwas für euch…“, meinte er und wühlte in seinem Beutel, nach den kleinen Fleischstücken, die er extra mitgenommen hatte. Und endlich fand er eins. 

„Rhaegal…“ 

Er warf es vor sich in die Dunkelheit. 

„…Dracarys!“ 

Plötzlich stach eine gelb-orangene Flamme aus dem Nichts hervor und erhellte die ganze Höhle. Jorah sah allerdings nichts, da ihn das plötzliche Licht zu sehr blendete und die Hitzewelle ließ ihn auch erst mal einige Schritte zurücktreten. Dann herrschte wieder völlige Finsternis, in der der Ritter Schuppen auf dem Boden kratzen hörte und auch ein leises Kreischen wahrnahm. Als er nun wieder aufstand, stolperte er fast über die Fackel, die er fallen gelassen hatte und erlischt war. Einer der Drachen gab ein Knurren von sich und setzte, dann die ganze Fackel in Brand. 

Darauf sah er die beiden endlich. 

Sie waren viel größer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wenn sie ihre Köpfe hochhoben, waren sie nun schon fast doppelt so groß wie er. 

Der Ritter schluckte. 

Die Blicke der beiden waren nicht bedrohlich, aber man merkte, dass sie gereizt waren. Langsam holte er ein weiteres Stück Fleisch aus seiner Tasche und warf es Viserion hin. 

„Dracarys…“ 

Sofort riss der gold-cremefarbene Drache sein Maul auf, eine goldene Flamme stieß hervor und kokelte das Fleisch kräftig an. Dann verschlang er es. 

Jorah lächelte zögerlich. 

„Seht ihr… ich tue euch nichts.“ 

Vorsichtig machte Rhaegal ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Der grüne Drache streckte seine Schnauze aus und stupste die Hand des Ritters etwas an. Dieser spürte den heißen Atem in seiner Handfläche und die Schuppen kratzten ihn etwas. 

Argwöhnisch bewegte er seine Hand etwas und streichelte dem Drachen dann über die Schnauze. Das schien ihm zu gefallen und er gab ein lustiges… Drachenschnurren von sich. 

Jorah lachte unsicher und merkte dann, wie auch Viserion an seiner anderen Hand schnupperte. Er hatte noch nie so eine gute Verbindung zu diesem der drei Drachen gehabt, daher war er ziemlich überrascht, hob aber auch seine linke Hand, strich dem Drachen über die Schnauze und kraulte ihn dann unter seinem Kinn, wie er es auch bei Rhaegal tat. 

„Das mögt ihr, mh?“, fragte er und ließ dann wieder von beiden ab. 

Er sollte gehen. 

Er war schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden, am Ende würde es irgendwer bemerken. 

„Ich komme wieder“, versprach er und wandte sich ab, um die Treppen hochzusteigen und zu gehen. Er quetschte sich nach draußen, schnappte sich seinen Waffengurt und ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, lief er an den Unbefleckten vorbei zurück zur Großen Pyramide. Hätte er auf sie geachtet, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass es einer weniger war als zuvor, als er gekommen war. 

Wieder in der Pyramide angekommen lief er direkt zu seinem Zimmer. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass vor diesem zwei Unbefleckte standen. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Weiße Ratte?“, fragte er den einen misstrauisch. 

„Anordnung der Königin“, entgegnete dieser und starrte weiter ausdruckslos die Wand an. 

Jorah zog eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete dann die Tür. Erschöpft schleppte er sich zu seinem Bett und sackte auf diesem nieder. 

„Du bist wieder zurück.“ 

Erschrocken blickte er auf. 

Da fiel ihm erst auf, dass Daenerys schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatte. 

„Warum um alle sieben Höllen erschreckst du mich so?!“, stieß er hervor und aus irgendeinem Grund, wurden seine Hände ganz kalt. 

Vielleicht lag es an den Unbefleckten, die Dany vor seinem Zimmer postiert hatte, vielleicht lag es auch an dem Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah oder vielleicht lag es auch an dem Brief, den sie in der Hand hielt. 

Die Khaleesi stand auf, kam näher und stellte sich vor ihn, allerdings mit einem Meter Abstand, als ob sie Angst hätte, er könnte sich plötzlich auf sie stürzen. 

„W-Was ist los, Daenerys?“ 

Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen, er ahnte es schon. Sie sagte nichts, sondern streckte ihm den Brief entgegen. Er nahm ihn zögerlich in die Hand und als er das ungebrochene Siegel sah, wurde sein Mund trocken. 

„Ich weiß, dass das das Siegel des Königs ist“, meinte Dany und als er nun wieder zu ihr aufsah, bemerkte er die roten Ringe um ihre Augen. 

Sie musste geweint haben. 

„Sag mir, dass das ein Missverständnis ist…“ 

Das Flehen in ihrer Stimme war schlimmer, als jeder Wutausbruch den er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

„Ich… kann das erklären.“ 

„Ließ mir den Brief vor“, forderte sie ihn auf und versuchte ihre Stimme wieder etwas kräftiger klingen zu lassen. 

„Daenerys, bitte, lass es mich-.“ 

„Ließ mir den Brief vor!“, unterbrach sie ihn aufgebracht und ihr stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. 

Widerwillig brach er das Siegel und rollte den Brief aus. Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen und er musste schlucken. Es war eine Königliche Begnadigung… Aber… das machte keinen Sinn. 

Wofür? 

Und warum? 

„Das macht keinen Sinn…“, sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und stand auf. 

„Was ist der Brief?“, erkundigte sich Dany und er spürte, dass sie Angst hatte. Vor seiner Antwort, vor dem was gleich geschehen würde… vor ihm, er wusste es nicht. 

„Eine Königliche Begnadigung.“ 

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um den Brief wieder entgegenzunehmen, zitterte diese. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, übergab er ihr die Begnadigung und sie las sie sich selbst durch. 

„Daenerys, ich wollte es dir sagen, wirklich, aber ich wusste nicht-.“ 

„Fass mich nicht an!“, fauchte sie und wich zurück, da er seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um ihre zu ergreifen. Sie erwiderte noch kurz seinen Blick, schüttelte ihren Kopf, als ob sie es noch immer nicht glauben könnte und lief dann zur Tür, um die Unbefleckten zu holen. 

„Nein!“, knurrte Jorah, der noch immer zu verwirrt war, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und packte ihren Arm reflexartig. 

„Lass mich los!“ 

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen, erwiderte sie seinen Blick und ihr kullerten immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen. 

„Du tust mir weh!“, jammerte sie. 

Erschrocken merkte er, wie fest sein Griff war. Sofort ließ er seine Khaleesi los. 

„Es tut mir leid! Aber bitte… Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Lass es mich erklären...“ 

Er machte extra wieder einen Schritt zurück. Kurz sah sie aus, als würde sie ihm zustimmen wollen, aber dann wandte sie sich nur wieder ab und lief zur Tür. 

„Ich dachte, ich könnte dir trauen…“ 

„Das kannst du auch!“, rief er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg, direkt vor die Tür. 

„Daenerys… Bitte, hör mir zu… Ich will das hier nicht verlieren… Ich will dich nicht verlieren!“ 

Er spürte, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und es schwerer wurde zu atmen, aber wenn er jetzt nachgab, würde er sie verlieren. Er würde alles verlieren.

„Bitte… es tut mir leid.“ 

„Mir auch…“, erwiderte sie und ehe Jorah sich richtig umdrehen konnte, stieß irgendwer die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf schlug. 

Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht und ging zu Boden. 

Auf allen vieren vor seiner Königin kauernd, spuckte er Blut aus, da er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte und sah dann wieder flehend zu ihr auf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war ihr Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht, das auch noch mit silbernen Strähnchen verklebt war. Dann schlug ihm irgendwer etwas auf den Kopf und er verlor schließlich komplett sein Bewusstsein.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Erschrocken zog er eiskalte, stinkende Luft ein, als ihm irgendwer einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttete. Er lag auf einem unebenen Steinboden. Sein Gesicht war daher auf einer Seite voller Dreck. 

Irgendwer hatte ihm seine Stiefel ausgezogen! 

Schnell versuchte er sich aufzurappeln und sah sich verunsichert in der Dunkelheit um. 

Wo war er? 

Er drehte sich um und erblickte eine kleine Menschengruppe, die auf einer Erhöhung stand. Sie wurden von Fackellicht beleuchtet und Jorah erkannte Daenerys, Ser Barristan und einige Unbefleckte. Er sah sich erneut um und nachdem sich seine Augen etwas an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, wusste er, wo er war. 

In den Katakomben. 

Ganz dicht hinter ihm, mussten die Drachen sein. 

„Was machen wir hier?“, fragte er so laut er konnte und fing an zu zittern, da das Wasser nicht gerade warm gewesen war und es hier unten kühler war als auf den Straßen Meereens. 

„Wir sind hier, damit Ihr Eure gerechte Strafe für den Verrat an Eurer Königin bekommt, Ser“, antwortete Daenerys und ihre Stimme war sogar noch kühler als die Luft. 

Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn wieder wie einen Ritter ansprach, tat weh. 

„Und was ist diese Strafe?“, fragte er weiter, da er nicht so ganz verstand. 

Vielleicht hatten ihm die Unbefleckten zu fest auf den Kopf geschlagen. 

„Die Drachen werden zuerst über Euer Schicksal entscheiden. Vermutlich kann ich mir so eine Verhandlung ersparen.“ 

Jorah sah seine Königin ungläubig an. 

Sie hatte vor ihn zu verbrennen? 

Er schluckte schwer und drehte sich wieder in die Richtung, in der sich die Drachen befanden. Jeder wusste, dass der Tod durch Flammen sehr schmerzvoll war und auch lange dauerte. 

„Na gut… dann lasst die Drachen richten.“ 

Seine Stimme war zittrig und seine Kniee wurden weich. 

Es war gerecht, dass er für seinen Verrat bestraft wurde, das wusste er, doch fürchtete er um Daenerys. Was er ihr angetan hatte, war schlimmer als alles, was er selbst je erlebt hatte. Schlimmer noch als der Verrat von Lynesse. 

„Euer Gnaden… sollte er nicht wenigstens eine Chance bekommen sich zu erklären“, hörte er Selmy flüstern. 

„Er hatte genug Chancen… Er hat keine davon genutzt“, antwortete Dany, bemüht sich nicht ihren Schmerz anmerken zu lassen und schritt die Stufen zu ihm herab. Jorah stand einfach nur weiterhin da und starrte gerade aus ins Nichts. Daenerys trat neben ihn und blickte zu ihm auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wollte, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte, aber irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und sah zu ihr. Er versuchte möglichst neutral zu gucken, aber man sah ihm eindeutig seine Angst an und seine Augen schrien förmlich um Vergebung. Auch Dany schien sich ihrer Sache nicht mehr ganz so sicher zu sein. 

„Daenerys… Denk an alles, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben… Bitte…“ 

„Ich hätte Euch vergeben, hättet Ihr es mir selbst gesagt.“ 

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich. 

Wenn das wahr war… Die Wahrsagerin hatte Recht gehabt. Ein Satz hätte alles verändern können. 

Er merkte, dass seine Lippen ganz leicht bebten, doch innerlich fühlte er nichts. Nichts als Leere. 

Sein Leben hatte mal wieder entschieden, ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wie aus dem Nichts mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Vergiss mich nicht… Vergiss nichts von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich habe dich nie angelogen“, behauptete er, erwiderte ihren Blick noch, bis er sich sicher war, dass seine Worte angekommen waren, und drehte sich dann wieder den Drachen zu. 

Er fing an noch mehr zu zittern und kam auf den verrückten Gedanken, dass ihm immerhin gleich nicht mehr kalt sein würde. 

„Kniet nieder“, befahl sie und er gehorchte. Seine eine Hand ballte er zu einer Faust, mit seiner anderen umschloss er den Anhänger seiner Kette. 

Er hatte sie eines Abends gemacht, als ihm langweilig gewesen war. Er hatte einen Pfirsichkern auf eine Schnur gefädelt, in diesen Ich liebe dich auch auf Alt Valyrisch geritzt und umgehängt. Von da an hatte er die Kette kein einziges Mal abgenommen. Nicht einmal, wenn er geschlafen hatte. Er wusste, dass das albern war, aber dieser Kern erinnerte ihn an… einfach alles. 

Der Ritter schloss seine Augen und hielt die Luft an. 

Dany warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich zu den Drachen, die schon aus der Dunkelheit hervorgekommen waren und ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll ansahen. 

„Rhaegal… Viserion…“ 

Gleich wäre es vorbei…

„Dracarys!“ 

Er zog reflexartig seinen Kopf ein in der Erwartung, dass ihn die Flammen gleich einhüllen würden. 

Doch nichts geschah. 

Er hatte seine Augen noch immer zugepresst, da spürte er eine raue Schnauze seine Wange anstupsen. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und sah Rhaegal in seine grün-goldgesprenkelten. Erleichtert streckte er seine Hand aus und strich über den Hals des Drachen. 

Daenerys beobachtete ihn ungläubig und vielleicht auch mit einem Hauch Erleichterung, aber das fiel niemandem auf. 

„Die Drachen haben gesprochen“, sagte Ser Barristan. „Nun muss die Königin ein Urteil fällen… Werdet Ihr Ser Jorah vergeben?“ 

Hoffnungsvoll sah Jorah seine Khaleesi an. 

„Diese Frage werde ich bei seinen Verhandlungen beantworten“, entgegnete sie und ging zu der Treppe, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie stieg gemeinsam mit nun ihrem einzigen Ritter und den Unbefleckten die Stufen hoch. 

Jorah ließen sie zurück. 

Als ihm das klar wurde sprang er auf. 

„Wartet! Was… was macht ihr? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier lassen!“ 

Niemand sagte etwas. 

Sie verließen die Katakomben und rollten den Stein vor den Ausgang, sodass nun völlige Dunkelheit herrschte. 

Entgeistert stolperte der Ritter die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen, hämmerte er gegen den Stein. 

„Lasst mich raus! Ich weiß, dass wir auch Zellen in der Großen Pyramide haben! Sperrt mich in die! Lasst mich raus!!!“ 

Keine Antwort. 

Gedemütigt ließ er seine Schultern sinken und tappte zurück zu den Drachen. Die waren momentan seine einzigen Freunde. 

„Mir kann noch vergeben werden…“, sagte er zu sich selbst und versuchte sich das einzureden. „Daenerys wollte nicht wirklich, dass ihr mich verbrennt…“ 

Es herrschte völlige Dunkelheit und er musste sich voran bis zu Rhaegal tasten. Der grüne Drache hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und streckte nun seinen Kopf aus um Jorah anzustupsen. Dieser tastete sich an dem Körper des Reptils entlang und ließ sich dann auf den Boden plumpsen. Mit dem Rücken an den Drachen gelehnt, schloss er seine Augen. 

Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn! 

Er hatte aufgehört für Varys und Robert zu arbeiten. Er hatte den letzten Befehl nicht befolgt. Er hatte Daenerys nicht getötet… 

Der Gedanke, dass er wirklich mal darüber nachgedacht hatte, war unvorstellbar. 

Warum also bekam er jetzt eine verdammte Begnadigung?! 

Nach einer Weile des Grübelns schlief er endlich ein. 

Er hoffte irgendwie, nie wieder aufzuwachen. 

Als Jorah wieder aufgewacht war, sah er sofort zu dem Ausgang. Irgendwer hatte den Stein weggeschoben und Licht fiel in die Katakomben. Rhaegal war wach, aber hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, sondern nur seinen Kopf gehoben. Fünf Unbefleckte standen auf der Treppe und starrten unsicher die Drachen an. Sie hatten Handschellen dabei, die wohl für ihn bestimmt war. Jorah stand langsam auf und legte Rhaegal eine Hand auf den Hals. 

Er könnte einfach den Drachen losketten, die Unbefleckten verbrennen und fliehen. 

Aber nein.

Das würde Dany ihm niemals vergeben. 

Was machten die Soldaten da nur? 

Dann fiel ihm Viserion auf, der sein Maul drohend geöffnet hatte und man sah auch schon ein kleines Glühen in seinem Maul. Er verteidigte den Ritter. 

Er musste beinahe etwas grinsen. Er könnte einfach warten bis sie Daenerys geholt hatten, um ihre Kinder zu beruhigen, aber er entschied sich anders und ging freiwillig zu den Unbefleckten. Zum Abschied strich er den beiden Drachen noch einmal über die Schnauzen. Die Soldaten packten ihn am Arm und legten ihm die Ketten an. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Pyramide. 

Die kleinen Steine auf den Straßen stachen ihn in die Fußsohle und die Sonne blendete ihn schrecklich, nachdem er so lange in Dunkelheit gehüllt gewesen war. Stillschweigend betraten sie die Pyramide und liefen in den Gang, der zu der Gerichtshalle führte, in der Dany auch Hof hielt. Heute war anscheinend einer der Tage, an denen alle Gefangenen oder Angeklagten versuchen konnten sich zu verteidigen und Daenerys müsste dann ein Urteil fällen. 

Jorah konnte einen kurzen Blick in die Halle werfen, in die gerade ein Mann von Unbefleckten gestoßen wurde, dann wurde er in die Zelle geschupst, in der die ganzen Angeklagten saßen und man knallte die Gittertür hinter ihm zu. Alle, die hier drinnen saßen, waren heruntergekommene Männer. Die meisten sahen aus, als ob sie ein Brot gestohlen hätten und deshalb hier gelandet waren, aber da gab es noch diese beiden anderen, die ungefähr einen Kopf größer waren als er. 

Er betrachtete sie etwas genauer und erinnerte sich an einen Tag, an dem Dany ihm erzählt hatte, dass die Unbefleckten endlich die beiden Vergewaltiger gefasst hatten, die in den letzten Nächten ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten. 

Der Ritter versuchte nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und ging einfach in eine der Ecken des Raums. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und starrte in die Ferne. 

„Warum schaut der so?“, grunzte einer der beiden Riesen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Warum schaust du so? Hast du ein Problem?“ 

Jorah sah genervt auf. 

„Ich denke alle, die hier drinnen sind, haben ein Problem“, erwiderte er trocken. 

„Du kommst dir wohl besonders schlau vor“, sagte der andere und trat bedrohlich neben seinen Freund. 

Jorah lächelte. 

„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich schlau bin. Zumindest schlauer als ihr, aber darauf kann man wohl nicht stolz sein.“ 

Die ganzen anderen Gefangenen versuchten so weit wie möglich von ihnen wegzukommen, da sie wussten, dass es gleich zu einer Prügelei kommen würde. 

„Steh auf und sag mir das nochmal in mein Gesicht!“, forderte der erste ihn auf. 

Der Ritter blieb ungerührt sitzen. 

„Ich sagte, steh auf!“ 

„Ich bin nicht taub“, entgegnete er. 

Die beiden Riesen sahen sich an und der zweite packte Jorah dann am Arm und riss ihn auf seine Beine. Der Mann holte aus, um ihm eine zu verpassen, doch er duckte sich unter seiner Faust hinweg und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Bauch. Der Riese röchelte noch immer nach Luft, da rammte ihm der Ritter schon seinen Ellbogen zwischen zwei Wirbel und er ging endgültig zu Boden. 

Der andere Riese wollte sich auf Jorah stürzen, aber dieser wehrte seinen Angriff gelangweilt ab und boxte ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, was etwas schwer war, da er ja noch immer die Handschellen trug. Dafür sah der Ritter den Schlag seines Gegners nicht kommen und hatte kurz das Gefühl, er wäre mit einem Hammer geschlagen worden. 

Er spuckte das ganze Blut aus seinem Mund und sah sein Gegenüber wieder hasserfüllt an. 

Dieser Mann war eine Bedrohung für Daenerys und die ganze Stadt. Niemand würde um ihn trauern. 

Mit einem Sprung warf er sich auf ihn und die beiden gingen zu Boden. Jorah gewann nach kurzem Gerangel die Oberhand und schlug, ohne müde zu werden, auf den anderen ein. Er ließ seine ganze aufgestaute Wut auf sich selbst an dem Gesicht des Riesen aus. Seine Fäuste fingen gerade an weh zu tun – vor allem seine noch immer verletzte Hand –, da packte ihn ein Unbefleckter an der Schulter und zog ihn aus der Zelle. 

Es war Grauer Wurm. 

Der Unbefleckte sah ihn bestürzt an. 

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Du schon hast genug Ärger!“ 

Jorah beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wischte sich einfach nur den Schweiß und das Blut mit seinem Hemdärmel von seinem Gesicht ab. 

„Vielleicht hätte dir Daenerys vergeben, wenn du das jetzt nicht getan hättest“, behauptete der Unbefleckte. 

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Warum interessierst du dich überhaupt für mich?“, fuhr Jorah ihn an, weil ihm gerade selbst klar geworden war, wie er sich es mit jeder Minute nur selbst schwerer machte. 

„Weil du ein Freund von diesem hier bist… egal, was du getan haben, du hast einen Grund dafür gehabt. Und man sieht doch, wie sehr du es… bereuen tust“, antwortete Grauer Wurm. 

Der Ritter senkte seinen Blick. 

Er sollte nicht jeden so anschnauzen. Zumindest nicht die, die ihm helfen wollten. 

„Tut mir leid…“ 

„Spar dir deine Entschuldigungen für die Königin“, entgegnete der Unbefleckte nur und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn in die Gerichtshalle zu führen. 

Sowie Dany ihn erblickte riss sie erschrocken ihre Augen auf. Jorah verstand nicht warum, hätte es allerdings, hätte er sich selbst gesehen. 

In Handschellen, barfüßig, mit zerrissenen Klamotten, zerzausten und Blut verklebten Haaren lief er bis zu der Treppe, die zu der Erhöhung führte, auf der Daenerys ihren Thron hatte und blieb dann stehen. Seine Lippen waren gesprungen und um sein rechtes Auge hatte sich ein blauer Ring gebildet. Nicht zu vergessen, der Dreck, der seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. 

„Was ist passiert, Grauer Wurm?“, erkundigte sich Dany. 

Sie hatte Jorah noch nie so heruntergekommen gesehen und man sah ihr deutlich ihr Unbehagen an. Hätte sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen, wäre sie vermutlich davon ausgegangen, dass er eine Bedrohung für all seine Mitmenschen war und es am besten wäre, ihn einfach wegzusperren. Jorah erwiderte ihren entsetzten Blick, allerdings so verwirrt, dass er doch gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich aussah. 

„Jorah der Andale hat sich mit den beiden Vergewaltigern angelegt… einer ist tot, der andere schwer verletzt, er wird wohl nie wieder laufen können“, berichtete der Unbefleckte. 

Jorah war selbst überrascht. Er musste wohl wirklich wütend gewesen sein… 

„Warum?“, hakte Daenerys nach. 

„Sie haben angefangen!“, warf Jorah ein, bevor Grauer Wurm antworten konnte. 

Die Khaleesi warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu und er schloss seinen Mund wieder. 

„Nun, Ihr seid nicht deshalb hier… Erklärt mir, warum Ihr die Begnadigung bekommen habt“, forderte sie ihn auf. 

„Ich… weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht“, gestand er… nun er hatte eine Vermutung. 

„Was soll das heißen?“ 

„Naja, ich-ich habe… schon vor langem aufgehört.“ 

Warum er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählte, wusste er nicht. Vermutlich, weil er sich schämte… schämte, dass er so einen Deal eingegangen war und sie beinahe getötet hätte. Aber vielleicht sollte er nicht weiterhin lügen… 

„Mit was?“, fragte Dany und zog ihre Augenbrauen provokativ hoch. 

„Ihr wisst, mit was, Ihr habt den Brief selbst gelesen“, entgegnete er. 

Sie verengte ihre Augen. 

„Wenn ich eine Frage stelle, habt Ihr sie ehrlich zu beantworten, nicht den Sinn zu hinterfragen. Also, mit was?“ 

Sie tat das nur, um ihn zu quälen… 

„Ich habe Briefe an Varys geschickt.“ 

„Was war der Inhalt der Briefe?“ 

„Informationen.“ 

„Was für Informationen?“ 

Er atmete genervt ein und wieder aus. 

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was Euch und Euren Bruder anging. Illyrio Mopatis war eingeweiht… deshalb habt Ihr mich in dem Palast gesehen.“ 

Daenerys war sichtlich überrascht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Illyrio etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

„Informationen… Der Usurpator wusste also dank Euch von meinem und… Drogos Kind?“ 

Nun blickte Jorah endlich auf. 

Sie sah ihn mit einem… ja, fast hasserfüllten Blick an… 

Hatte er richtig gehört? 

Drogos Kind? 

War das ihr verdammter Ernst? 

Rhaego war sein Sohn! 

Nicht der des Khals! 

Wobei diese Tatsache das Ganze auch nicht wirklich besser machte… 

„Ja“, knurrte er widerwillig. 

Er versuchte seinen Zorn auf jeden beizubehalten, um wenigstens nicht schwach zu wirken, aber er wandelte sich immer mehr in Verzweiflung, Angst und Trauer um. 

Daenerys stand auf und lief ein paar Stufen hinunter zu ihm. 

„Dieser Weinhändler hat versucht mich zu vergiften wegen Euren Informationen!“ 

„Ich habe Euch aufgehalten den Wein zu trinken!“ 

„Weil Ihr es wusstet!“ 

„Nein… Nein, ich habe es vermutet.“ 

Danys Augen wurden glasig. 

Sie hatte ihm vergeben wollen. Wirklich. Aber seine Sturheit machte es ihr unmöglich. 

„Ihr habt mich verraten… von Anfang an.“ 

Und endlich. 

„Es tut mir so leid… Vergebt mir! Bitte!“, flehte er und fiel auf seine Knie. 

Die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken rasselten und übertönten sein Schluchzen. 

„Ihr habt meine Geheimnisse an den Mann verkauft, der meinen Vater tötete und den Thron meines Bruders stahl und Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch vergebe?“ 

„Ich habe für Euch gekämpft und getötet und wäre beinahe für Euch gestorben!“ 

Sie erwiderte nichts. 

Er sackte in sich zusammen… 

„Ich liebe dich doch…“, flüsterte er beinahe und ihm rann eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. 

„Liebe… Liebe wie könnt Ihr es wagen, so etwas sagen? Ihr habt mir bewiesen, dass schöne Worte nichts zählen, sondern nur Taten.“ 

Aber hatte er denn nicht mehr als genug für sie getan? 

„Jeden anderen hätte ich getötet, aber Euch… Ich möchte Euch nicht mehr in meiner Stadt, weder tot noch lebendig. Ihr habt Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang Eure Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, sollte Euch irgendwer noch nach Sonnenuntergang in Meereen sehen, werde ich Euren Kopf in die Bucht werfen lassen.“ 

Er sah sie ungläubig an und stand langsam auf. 

„Daenerys…“ 

Er wollte die Stufen zu ihr hochsteigen und sie einfach nur berühren, doch sie Schlug seine Hand weg. 

„Wagt es nicht mich je wieder bei meinem Namen zu nennen oder mich anzufassen!“, fauchte sie und nun rann auch ihr eine Träne über die Wange. 

„Geht!“ 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Nein… bitte…“ 

„Jetzt!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war auch schon der 3. Teil XD


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

„Mein Name ist Ser Jorah Mormont. Ich war Lord der Bäreninsel von Westeros. Man verbannte mich dafür, dass ich Sklaven verkauft hatte. In Essos traf ich auf Daenerys Targaryen und trat in ihre Dienste. Nachdem sie herausfand, dass ich sie verraten hatte, verbannte auch sie mich. Nun stehe ich hier und hoffe Euch helfen zu können dieses Kind von einer Königin zu stürzen. Ich habe wichtige Geheimnisse und Informationen über sie, die nur die Wenigsten kennen.“ 

Jorahs Blick war finster. 

Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren von Tag zu Tag schwärzer geworden, bis er irgendwann dachte, es ginge nicht dunkler. 

Seine Verletzungen aus Meereen waren alle verheilt und doch schmerzte sein ganzer Körper. 

Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er sich aus Wut und Trauer selbst verletzt hatte oder ob er irgendwo heruntergefallen war… vielleicht war er ja auch absichtlich irgendwo heruntergesprungen. 

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. 

Jorah hatte versucht all seine Erinnerungen in Alkohol zu ertränken und es war ihm beinahe gelungen sich selbst zu Tode zu saufen, aber irgendwann war er einfach in sich zusammengesackt und konnte keinen einzigen Becher mehr an seinen Mund heben. Also hatte er einfach gehofft nie wieder aufzuwachen, als er eingeschlafen war. Nun, auch dieser Wunsch war nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. 

„Informationen?“, hakte König Cleon nach und steckte sich eine Traube in seinen Mund. 

„Ja, Informationen, Euer Gnaden.“ 

„Über Daenerys Targaryen?“ 

„Das ist, was ich sagte, ja.“ 

Kurz schien der König von Astapor zu überlegen. 

Jorah hatte beschlossen, ihn aufzusuchen, nachdem er zufällig ein Gespräch zweier Soldaten in Yunkai mitbekommen hatte, die darüber geredet hatten, dass Cleon sich wohl bald Yunkai anschließen würde. 

„Und warum sollte ich Euch trauen? Ihr scheint mir nicht ein Mann zu sein, der sein Wort hält… oder dessen Worten man Glauben schenken kann.“ 

„Euer Gnaden… ich wurde nicht verbannt, weil ich irgendwen belogen habe. Mein Wort ist so glaubwürdig wie das Eure. Außerdem bleibt Euch nichts anderes übrig, als mir zu vertrauen, wenn Ihr die Mutter der Drachen stürzen wollt“, behauptete er und blieb weiterhin stocksteif stehen. 

Sein Herz hätte eigentlich anfangen müssen schneller zu schlagen, da sein Vorhaben nicht gerade schlau und gut durchdacht war. 

Kurz gesagt, es machte nicht einmal wirklich Sinn. 

Aber seine Art zu denken hatte sich verändert und der Fleck an dem sein Herz sein sollte, war leer und von Kälte erfüllt. 

Seine Augen schimmerten nicht mehr nett und vertrauenserweckend geschweige denn liebevoll, sie waren nur noch von Hass erfüllt und wenn er alleine war, vielleicht auch ein wenig von Trauer, doch die wurde meistens von seiner Wut auf alle überdeckt. 

Er war wütend auf Daenerys, dafür, dass sie ihn nicht angehört hatte, er war wütend auf Ser Barristan, dafür, dass er ihm mit keinem einzigen Wort geholfen hatte, er war wütend auf Grauer Wurm, dafür, dass er so nett war, obwohl er doch eine Strafe verdient hatte, er war einfach wütend auf alle! Aber am meisten auf sich selbst. 

Was war er nur für ein Idiot… 

Aber er konnte alles wiedergutmachen. 

Das war ihm klar geworden, als er Stunden lang einen Pfirsich beobachtet hatte. 

Er würde alle bestrafen. 

Alle, die es verdienten. 

Alle die schlecht und verdorben waren. 

Alle die Daenerys etwas antun könnten. 

Er würde sie bestrafen und zwar mit dem Tod. 

Daenerys hatte gemeint, schöne Worte zählten nichts, sondern nur Taten. Sicherlich würde er bis zu seinem Tod genug getan haben. 

Jorah Mormont war kein guter Mensch, nicht mehr. 

Nicht seit er Lynesse getroffen hatte. 

Vielleicht würde er sich an ihr eines Tages auch rächen. 

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln. 

„Nun gut. Sagt, was Ihr zu sagen habt“, forderte ihn der König auf und machte eine wegwerfende Geste in seine Richtung. 

„Hier? Jetzt sofort? Mit all den Menschen, die uns zuhören. Nein, ich möchte unter vier Augen mit Euch sprechen, sonst wird das hier nichts und ich gehe wieder“, sagte Jorah völlig aus der Fassung. 

Natürlich war das nur gespielt. 

Der Metzger König erwiderte widerwillig seinen Blick und befahl dann: „Verlasst alle den Raum. Lasst mich und den Mann alleine.“ 

Alle nickten ergeben und hasteten aus dem Saal. Jorah wartete, bis die riesige Tür wieder zugeschlagen worden war und ging darauf langsam auf Cleon zu. Dieser erhob sich schwer atmend und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf. Bereit sein Beil, das an seinem Gürtel hing, zu ergreifen und auf den Ritter zu schleudern. Der Mann war vielleicht fett, doch war es bekannt, dass er ein Schwein schneller als jeder andere Metzger hatte schlachten können. Jorah war sich dem durchaus bewusst. 

„Also?“, fragte Cleon. 

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr wollt Euch Yunkai anschließen“, meinte der Ritter und wandte sich ab, um etwas durch den Raum zu schlendern. 

Cleon der Große lachte. 

„Habt Ihr das in Yunkai gehört?“ 

Jorah verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und sah wieder zu dem König. 

„Ihr habt also nicht vor, Daenerys zu stürzen?“ 

„Warum sollte ich? Sie ist mächtig. Sie hat drei Drachen.“ 

Von denen sie keinen unter Kontrolle hatte. 

„Deshalb ja, sie ist ein mächtiger Feind.“ 

„Aber ein noch stärkerer Verbündeter…“, sagte Cleon. 

Nun drehte sich Jorah wieder ganz zu ihm. 

„Wie meint Ihr das?“ 

Er konnte nicht das meinen, was er vermutete. 

„Ich denke, Ihr wisst, was ich meine.“ 

Cleon schnappte sich eine weitere Traube von einem der Tische. 

„Aber… Ihr habt bereits zwei Frauen“, lächelte er verwirrt und machte sich wieder daran, den Saal zu inspizieren. 

„Ha! Ich glaube für die Mutter der Drachen, würde ich die beiden einfach neu vermählen.“ 

Cleon beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte. 

„Also, was ist es, das Ihr mir sagen wolltet… das so geheim ist?“ 

Jorah streckte kurz seinen Kopf auf den Balkon, um den genauer anzusehen und kam dann wieder rein. 

Cleon sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

Auf den Lippen des Ritters lag ein schmales Lächeln. 

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Daenerys zu töten.“ 

Ehe der Metzger König etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Jorah seinen Dolch gezogen und geworfen. 

Cleon rang röchelnd nach Luft, jedoch hatte die Klinge schon sein Herz durchbohrt. 

Seine Augen wurden groß und er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber er kippte zuvor schon um. 

Langsam lief Jorah zu dem fetten Mann. 

„Valar Morghulis.“ 

Er zog einen Pfirsich aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn dem König in den Mund wie einem Schwein, das gleich gebraten werden sollte. Nur dass es bei Schweinen normalerweise Äpfel waren. 

„Die Welt ist besser ohne dich dran.“ 

Ein schlechter Mensch weniger. 

Plötzlich klopfte irgendwer an der Tür. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Euer Gnaden?“ 

Ser Jorah hatte das kommen sehen und rannte zum Balkon. 

Er war erfüllt von Freude und doch von Hass. Jeder Atemzug ließ ihn noch mehr grinsen und jeder Schritt ließ ihn schneller atmen. 

Er sprang über das Geländer, flog mit den Armen rudernd eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch die Luft und landete unsanft auf einem anderen Häuserdach. Er rollte sich geschickt ab und rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. Es war aus Stroh, weshalb er es nicht wagte darauf weiterzulaufen, er sprang also auf den Wagen, der unter ihm stand und von dem aus auf den Boden. Jorah eilte aus der Gasse und kam auf den Marktplatz. Schnell mischte er sich unter die Menschen und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zum Hafen zu kommen. Man würde schon in wenigen Stunden die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt haben auf der Suche nach ihm. 

„Sollen sie doch versuchen, mich zu erwischen…“ 

Da er die Gemeine Zunge gesprochen hatte, als er sich Cleon vorgestellt hatte, hatte nur dieser ihn verstanden. So konnten all die anderen Anwesenden nicht wissen, wer er war. 

Er hörte schon ein paar vereinzelte Schreie und Fußgetrappel von Soldaten, aber der Ritter beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas und kam auch ohne weitere Probleme bis zu dem Hafen. Jorah lugte hinter einem Fass hervor und lief dann möglichst unauffällig zu dem nächst, besten Schiff. 

„Könnt ihr noch einen Mann gebrauchen?“, fragte er freundlich und lächelte schräg. 

„Das musst du den Kapitän fragen“, entgegnete ein älterer Mann und löste eines der Taue. 

Der Ritter schnaubte. 

„Und wo finde ich den?“ 

„Nun, der bin ich…“, antwortete noch immer der gleiche alte Mann.

Jorah sah sich erneut um, vielleicht etwas zu auffällig, da der Mann noch hinzufügte: „Ihr seid also auf der Flucht? Weshalb?“ 

Das ging diesen alten Knochenbeutel nichts an! Verdammt, konnte er ihn nicht einfach auf sein Schiff lassen? 

„Ich habe König Cleon umgebracht“, entgegnete er in diesem einen bestimmten Tonfall, aus dem man nicht heraushören konnte, ob es Ironie oder sein Ernst war. 

Kurz starrte sein Gegenüber ihn einfach nur an. Ganz und gar ausdruckslos. 

„Wir können immer gute Männer gebrauchen. Es kann allerdings zu einem kleinen Kampf mit Piraten auf See kommen.“ 

„Ihr hattet mich schon bei dem Wort Kampf!“, grinste Jorah, bemüht seine gute Laune nicht zu übertrieben vorzutäuschen, und reichte dem Mann zwei Silbermünzen, die er für sein Pferd aus Meereen in Yunkai bekommen hatte. Irgendwann würde er sich das Geld zurückholen, ob gewaltsam oder im Geheimen, das wusste er noch nicht.

Fisch… schon wieder Fisch. Nun, immerhin bekam er etwas zu essen. 

„Ganz schön öde dieses Essen, nicht?“, lachte der Mann neben ihm nervös. Er war das erste Mal auf einer Seereise und quatschte immer jeden beim Essen voll. 

Wenn man Pech hatte, saß man am gleichen Tisch, wenn die Götter einen hassten, saß man neben ihm. Jorah versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch sein Nachbar wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden. 

„Kannst du nicht mal für eine Sekunde dein verdammtes Maul halten?! Niemanden interessiert, was deine Lieblingsobstsorte ist!“ 

Schweigen trat auf dem ganzen Schiff ein. 

Wütend warf Jorah jedem einen Blick zu, der ihn anstarrte und ging zu seiner Kajüte. 

Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Velos und gerade in einer Windstille gefangen, aber der Ritter würde es keinen einzigen weiteren Tag mit diesen Menschen aushalten. Immer noch wütend schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und sackte auf seinem Bett in sich zusammen. 

„Was mache ich nur falsch…?“, flüsterte und sprang dann plötzlich auf, um gegen einen Stuhl zu treten. 

„Was-mache-ich-falsch?!“ 

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür und merkte, wie er anfing zu zittern. 

Er schluchzte! 

„Aaahhrr!“ 

Erneut schlug er gegen die Tür und glitt darauf verzweifelt mit seiner Schulter an dem Holz auf den Boden. 

„Warum hasst ihr mich?!“ 

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. 

„Warum hassen die Götter mich…?“ 

Seine Stimme versagte bei den letzten Worten. 

Jorahs Blick fiel auf sein Schwert. 

Er könnte es einfach beenden… Er könnte das tun, was Daenerys und keine andere Person konnte. Bis jetzt hatte es noch niemand geschafft ihn zu töten, doch nun schien er sich von innen selbst zu zerstören. 

Langsam stellte er sich wieder hin. 

Es war so einfach… 

Warum eigentlich nicht? 

Er hob den Schwertgurt auf und zog den Dolch. Die Klinge war wie immer gut geschliffen und er hätte sich ohne weiteres die Kehle durchschneiden können. 

Warum eigentlich nicht? 

„Warum eigentlich nicht?“ 

Warum eigentlich nicht? 

Was war sein Leben noch wert? 

Warum eigentlich nicht? 

Er drehte den Dolch geschickt in seiner Hand, sodass die Spitze nun in seine Richtung zeigte. 

Warum nicht…? 

Da fiel ihm der Blutfleck an dem Griff auf. 

Es war das Blut von Cleon… und ihm wurde wieder klar, warum er weiterleben musste. Daenerys brauchte noch immer seine Hilfe. Er würde Gerechtigkeit richten lassen und jeden töten, der ihr im Weg stand. 

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben. 

Zack! 

Er hatte den Dolch über seine Hand tanzen lassen und geworfen. Die Klinge hatte sich tief in sein Spiegelbild gebohrt, dessen Gesicht ihn mit kalten, blauen Augen ansah. 

Er war ungepflegter denn je. 

Seine Haare waren schon wieder mindestens zehn Zentimeter lang und verklebt von Schweiß und Staub und sein Bart begann gerade etwas kraus zu werden. Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sich auch schon über einigen Strähnen eine Salzkruste gebildet hätte. 

Er machte einen Schritt auf das Glas zu, sofort zersprang es und fiel auf den Boden. Aus irgendeinem Grund bückte er sich und ergriff eine der Scherben. Er schnitt sich, aber er bemerkte es kaum und das bisschen Blut war auch egal. Er steckte die Scherbe in seinen Beutel, das einzige, was er noch hatte, abgesehen von seinem Schwert, ein paar Messern und seinen Kleidern. Sogar seine Rüstung hatte er nicht mehr. Er hatte beschlossen sie in Meereen zurückzulassen, da ihn der Anblick nur noch wütender machte. 

Was Daenerys wohl mit ihr gemacht hatte… 

Auf einmal krachte die Tür auf. 

Ohne zu zögern zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Holz und drehte sich der Person zu, die gerade hereingekommen war, bereit zu werfen. 

Es war ein Fremder, der schon auf ihn zustürmte, doch ehe er den Ritter erreicht hatte, bohrte sich die Klinge des Dolchs in sein Auge. 

Allerdings lief der Mann noch immer weiter. Nur eben schreiend. 

Jorah hatte keine Zeit nach seinem Schwert zu greifen und packte den Angreifer an seinem Arm, darauf bedacht dem Degen auszuweichen, den er schwang, und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Bauch. Dann zog er seinen Dolch aus dem Auge und steckte ihn zwischen die Rippen des Mannes. 

Nun war er endgültig tot. 

Etwas außer Atem sah Jorah ihn an und packte sein Schwert. 

Er stürmte aus seiner Kajüte auf das Deck. 

Er hatte erwartet Kämpfende vorzufinden, die das Schiff gegen die Piraten verteidigten, aber stattdessen sah er nur verängstigte Männer, mit den Händen ergeben erhoben, vor mehreren Fremden knien. Ungläubig öffnete er seinen Mund, wusste aber nicht, was er sagen wollte. 

„Ergebt Euch und Ihr werdet verschont“, sagte ein großer Mann mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und Augenklappe ausdruckslos. 

Der Ritter schnaubte. 

Er kannte den Piraten irgendwoher… Dieses Gesicht hatte er schon öfters gesehen… auf der anderen Seite der Meerenge! 

Aber… aber das war nicht möglich. 

„Was ist los, Connington? Wohl doch nicht im Alkohol ertrunken? Stattdessen Pirat…“ 

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt an ihn heran. 

„…ich hätte mich lieber zu Tode gesoffen.“ 

Jon Connington schien überrascht, dass Jorah seinen Namen kannte. 

„Ich bin der Greif, nicht Jon Connington.“ 

„Ach so… stimmt. Piraten haben Spitznamen… na gut, das ist verlockend.“

Er wusste nicht, warum er Jon verspottete, wo er doch vermutlich gleich streben würde. 

„Wer seid Ihr, der es wagt, meinen Vater zu verlachen?!“, ertönte die Stimme eines Jungen vom Steuerrad hinter ihm. 

Als Jorah sich ihm zuwandte und in seine Augen sah, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. 

Er hatte ihre Augen. 

Er hatte Danys Augen! 

Nein… nein, das konnte nicht sein. 

Daenerys war die Letzte vom Blut des Drachen. 

Verwirrt dreht er sich zu Jon. 

Das war einfach unmöglich! 

Aegon Targaryen war noch als Säugling getötet worden! Und doch stand er hier auf diesem Schiff. 

Jorah war noch immer so geschockt, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich irgendwer von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatte und ihm nun mit voller Wucht in den Rücken sprang. Er gab einen lautlosen Aufschrei von sich und rollte sich ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wirbelsäule wäre in zwei Teile geteilt worden oder zumindest ein Wirbel gebrochen. Als er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, trat ihm irgendwer in seine Rippen. Nach Luft ringend versuchte er sich außer Reichweite der Stiefel zu bringen. 

Er musste kläglich aussehen. 

„Es ist genug!“, hörte er Connington rufen. 

„Er ist eine Gefahr für uns, Vater!“, entgegnete der Junge und Jorah konnte nur gerade so dem nächsten Tritt entgehen, indem er sich wegrollte. 

Er zog sich mühsam an der Reling wieder auf die Beine und ergriff das Schwert, welches vor seinen Füßen lag. Wenn es sein musste, würde er bis zu seinem Tod kämpfen. Doch auf einmal standen schon weitere Männer vor ihm und schienen den gleichen Gedanken zu haben. 

„Gebt auf, Ser!“, forderte Jon und trat näher an ihn heran. „Ihr könnt uns nicht alle töten. Ihr werdet streben.“ 

Kurz zögerte Jorah und das war sein Fehler. Sofort fielen die Piraten auf ihn ein und rissen ihn schon wieder zu Boden. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus dem Knäul von Menschen zu befreien, schlug mit Schwert, Armen und Beinen um sich, aber plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag… irgendwer hatte ihm etwas auf den Kopf geschlagen! 

Er merkte wie er schwächer wurde… und schließlich bewusstlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr nicht wisst, wer [ Jon Connington ](https://eisundfeuer.fandom.com/de/wiki/Jon_Connington) ist, checkt diese Website mal ab. Und ja, irgendwie wird Jorah zur Zeit ziemlich oft auf den Kopf geschlagen XD


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

„Woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich Jon Connington bin?“ 

Licht! 

So verdammt hell! 

„Ich dachte, Ihr wärt der Greif…“, murrte er und versuchte seinen Kopf von dem Licht wegzudrehen. 

Er war an einen Pfosten gebunden und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Entweder weil es dank der Seile nicht möglich war oder wegen seinen ganzen Verletzungen. 

„Woher wusstet Ihr, wer-ich-bin?“ 

Jon Connington hatte sich vor ihm auf einen umgedrehten Eimer gesetzt und hielt eine Fackel in der Hand. Das war also das helle Licht. 

„Ich habe Euch eben schon mehrmals gesehen…“, brummte Jorah etwas genervt. 

„Und wer seid Ihr?“ 

„Das würdet Ihr mir eh nicht glauben“, entgegnete er auf Jons Frage hin. 

„Er ist Jorah Mormont. Ehemaliger Lord der Bäreninsel. Ehemaliger Vertrauter von Varys. Ehemaliger Verlobter von Daenerys Targaryen“, kam es aus irgendeiner Ecke der Zelle. 

Was?! 

Wie-wie konnte das irgendwer wissen außer Daenerys und ihm selbst?! 

Und woher wusste diese dritte Person überhaupt, wer er war?! 

„Verlobter?“, prustete der ehemalige Lord des Greifenhorsts und hätte beinahe die Fackel auf seinen Gefangenen fallen gelassen. 

„Tyrion, Ihr wollt mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass die Sprengerin der Ketten einen Sklavenhändler heiraten wollte.“ 

„Noch dazu hat er sie ausspioniert“, fügte eine dritte Stimme hinzu. 

Varys. 

Jorahs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. 

Das würden sie noch bereuen. 

Plötzlich verwandelte sich seine Wut in Hohn und er musste beinahe über den Spott der anderen lachen. Denn bald würde sie nur noch ein rotes Lächeln zieren. 

Er musste sich nur irgendwie befreien. 

„Danke, dass ihr mich alle daran erinnert. Ich hätte das schon fast wieder vergessen“, meinte er trocken und sah sich um, da sich seine Augen nun endlich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. 

Vermutlich befanden sie sich unter Deck in einer Zelle des Piratenschiffes. Der Boden war mit etwas Stroh bedeckt und überraschenderweise, erblickte er seinen Beutel und seinen Schwertgurt vor den Gittern an einem Haken aufgehängt. Wenn er an die herankommen sollte, wären die meisten seiner Probleme gelöst. Nun, zumindest könnte er sich unauffällig an Deck schleichen, das Beiboot ins Wasser lassen und damit davon rudern. Wobei das vermutlich nicht ganz so einfach wäre. 

Aber er konnte es schaffen! Wäre er nicht so stark verwundet… 

„Also, was habt Ihr jetzt mit mir vor, Connington? Verkaufen? Es hätte doch einen gewissen Hauch von Ironie, würdet Ihr mich verkaufen. Mich, den berühmten Sklavenhändler von Westeros.“ 

„Ihr seid also stolz darauf, Menschen verkauft zu haben?“, fragte Jon, ohne seine eigentliche Frage zu beantworten. 

„Natürlich, wer wäre das nicht…“ 

Die Ironie in der Stimme des Ritters war deutlich herauszuhören… zumindest dachte er das. Anscheinend klang er in letzter Zeit immer so, wenn er sprach. 

„Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Connington…“ 

„Wir werden ein paar von den Gefangenen verkaufen und ein paar selbst als Sklaven behalten“, antwortete Jon endlich. 

Jorah lachte auf. 

„Ha! Gerade eben habt Ihr mich doch noch dafür verflucht, dass ich Sklavenhandel betrieben habe und jetzt wollt Ihr es selbst tun? Wisst Ihr nicht, dass Königin Daenerys den Sklavenhandel innerhalb der Sklavenbucht verboten hat?“ 

„Nun, wir sind nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe der Königin, Ser“, erwiderte diesmal Varys mit seiner butterweichen, schleim Stimme. 

Wie er diesen Eunuchen hasste… 

„Warum? Wo sind wir denn?“ 

„Auf dem Weg nach Volantis. Dort werden Sklaven für die Kampfarenen gesucht. Ich denke ihr wärt ziemlich gut geeignet dafür.“ 

Arenensklave… 

Tyrion räusperte sich. 

„Warum erzählen wir ihm solche Sachen?“ 

„Weil er dann verpflichtet ist, uns auch ein paar Fragen zu beantworten“, meinte Jon. 

„Ach so, er ist verpflichtet, ja dann…“ 

„Hör zu, Halb Mann, wir können ihn auch foltern, aber dann sinkt sein Preis und außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das bei ihm überhaupt hilft.“ 

Damit hatte Connington recht. 

Jorah musste schon wieder grinsen. 

„Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, dass Ihr zu weich seid, um irgendwen zu foltern.“ 

„Ich würde das nicht als etwas Schlechtes sehen…“, murmelte Tyrion, doch der Greif erwiderte nur düster seinen Blick. 

„Ich foltere niemanden um Spaß zu haben.“ 

„Ich verstehe… Was wollt ihr eigentlich alle von mir? Warum sind so viele hier? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich berühmt bin… Außerdem… Warum habt Ihr, Connington, mich gefragt wer ich bin, obwohl Varys und der Gnom es doch schon längst wussten? Ihr hättet mich gar nicht fragen müssen.“ 

Endlich konnte er wieder logisch denken! 

Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt hier wäre irgendwas faul… gut, dass er alles so herausgezögert hatte. Möglicherweise hätte er sonst ziemlich dumme Sachen gesagt. 

Connington sah zu Varys, der daraufhin nickte. 

„Ihr seid ein gefährlicher Mann, Ser. Nicht weil Ihr gut kämpfen könnt... Das können viele. Sondern wegen Eures Wissens. Ihr wisst mehr über Daenerys Targaryen als irgendwer sonst. Es wäre besser gewesen, hätte sie Euch getötet… zumindest für sie.“ 

„Und es wäre auch besser für Euch mich zu töten, Connington“, sagte Jorah und ließ ein Lächeln über seine Lippen spielen. 

„Denn ich kenne Euer Geheimnis. Ich weiß von Aegon.“ 

Jon presste seine Lippen aufeinander und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren. Vermutlich hätte er den Ritter am liebsten sofort getötet. 

„Woran habt Ihr ihn erkannt?“, fragte Tyrion und Jorah sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ 

Wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er diese in die Luft geworfen und auf seine Beine fallen lassen. 

Die Tatsache, dass er so eingeschränkt war, regte ihn auf einmal unendlich auf und er begann an dem Pfosten zu rütteln. 

„Bindet mich los.“ 

Er würde ihnen keine einzige Frage mehr gefesselt beantworten. 

„Bindet mich los verdammt!“, brüllte er und hörte Holz knacken. 

Er warf sich immer wieder mit seinem Rücken gegen den Pfosten und begann zu lachen. Laut und aus vollen Lungen. Aber es ging auch einfach nicht anders, wenn man die verstörten Gesichter von Connington, der Spinne und dem Zwerg sah. 

„Daenerys Targaryen war in diesen Mann verliebt?“, ertönte die Stimme des Greifs irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf. 

„Nein… nein, sie hat den Mann geliebt, der er einmal war. Von dem ist offensichtlich nicht mehr viel übrig.“ 

Als er Tyrions Worte hörte, stoppte er schlagartig und sah den Gnom mit großen Augen an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. 

„Sie liebt mich nicht mehr… aber sie braucht mich! Sie braucht mich! Versteht Ihr das?! Sie braucht mich! Mich!“ 

Plötzlich sackte er in sich zusammen. 

„Sie liebt mich nicht mehr…“ 

Es war, als hätte er das gerade eben erst festgestellt. 

„Sie hasst mich! Sie wollte mich töten! Sie wollte mich töten! Mich!“ 

Er weinte beinahe, nur dass da keine Tränen waren. 

„Sie wollte mich töten… aber sie braucht mich. Ich kann ihr helfen.“ 

Varys stand auf und verließ die Zelle. 

„Ich werde mir das nicht länger anhören. Der Mann ist verrückt geworden. Wir können nichts für ihn tun.“ 

Auch Jon stand daraufhin auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Kommt Ihr mit, Tyrion?“ 

Der Zwerg blickte kurz zu ihm und drehte sich dann wieder dem Ritter zu. 

„Ich bleibe noch etwas… Und ja, ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht.“ 

Der Greif nickte und verschwand aus Jorahs Sicht. 

„Ihr verehrt also Daenerys Targaryen?“ 

Jorah wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. 

War die Antwort nicht offensichtlich? War das ein Trick von dem Zwerg? 

„Ja…“, entgegnete er leise und sah ihn verunsichert an. 

Was sollte das? 

Tyrion sah kurz noch mal über seine Schulter und beugte sich dann vor zu dem Ritter. 

„Wisst Ihr… vielleicht habt ihr noch eine Chance bei Daenerys… Wenn Ihr ihr irgendwie Eure Treue beweisen könnt.“ 

Er erwiderte den Blick des Zwergs skeptisch. 

„Was denkt Ihr, versuche ich die ganze Zeit?“ 

„Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.“ 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch er hatte recht. Eigentlich hatte er mit seinen Taten nur ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen wollen. 

„Und was soll ich dann machen?“, fragte er zögerlich. 

„Ihr solltet Ihr ein Geschenk bringen. Es kann ein Gegenstand, ein Geheimnis oder sogar eine Person sein, solange es einen gewissen Wert hat, den man nicht mit Gold zahlen kann“, erklärte Tyrion und zog verheißungsvoll seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Aber Jorah wusste nicht, auf was er hinauswollte. 

„Und… an was genau denkt Ihr gerade?“ 

Der Gnom verdrehte seine Augen und seufzte, als ob es doch auf der Hand läge. 

„Wenn Ihr mit uns im Hafen Meereens ankommen würdet und Daenerys die Ankunft Aegon Targaryens verkünden würdet, dann wäre das sicher Geschenk genug.“ 

Er hatte recht… er müsste sich nur Connington anschließen. Aber… würde Daenerys die Existenz des jungen Greifens nicht eher schädigen? 

Er hatte den größeren Thronanspruch… War das nur ein mieser Trick von Tyrion, um den Bären zu zähmen. 

Ja. 

Ja, so musste es sein. 

Dieser kleine Bastard! 

Wäre Jorah nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er sich mit einem Wutschrei auf ihn gestürzt, doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einfach nur zu lächeln. 

„Danke, ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ 

Es war offensichtlich, dass Jon Connington ihn brauchte, um Danys Vertrauen zu bekommen. Sie kannte keinen auf diesem Schiff und würden sie einfach in Meereen ankern, zu ihr gehen und ihr erklären, dass das Aegon Targaryen war, würde sie ihnen kein einziges Wort glauben und im schlimmsten Fall an die Drachen verfüttern. 

Mit Jorah wäre es vielleicht anders. 

Aber vielleicht auch nicht. 

Immerhin hatte er sie verraten und sie würde ihm vermutlich nie wieder vertrauen. Also wäre es vielleicht auch ziemlich dumm mit ihm in Meereen aufzutauchen. 

Auf jeden Fall stand schon mal fest, dass Tyrion ihm diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht hat, weil er ihn so gerne mochte. Es war nur für ihren eigenen Nutzen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie sich von ihm erhofften. Aber an sich hatte der Zwerg recht. Vielleicht könnte er Danys Vertrauen wiedergewinnen, wenn er ihr etwas geben könnte, dass man nicht mit Gold erkaufen könnte. 

Nun, solange er auf diesem Schiff gefangen war, würde er das Spiel einfach mitspielen. 

„Lord Connington…“ 

Überrascht, dass Jorah ihn mit Lord angesprochen hatte, drehte er sich zu diesem und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Das Fackellicht hier unter Deck hob die Augenringe des Ritters, der gefesselt an einem Pfosten lehnte, stark hervor und ließ seine Augen in Reue glänzen. 

„Ich will mich Euch anschließen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll und das hätte nur Vorteile für uns alle.“ 

Jon zögerte, bevor er antwortete. 

„Ich werde das mit den anderen besprechen… Macht Euch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.“ 

Der Verbannte nickte knapp und ein Funken Dankbarkeit verbarg sich in seinem schmalen Lächeln. 

Sowie Connington allerdings weg und er wieder allein war, verwandelte sein Gesicht in eine Grimasse der Schadenfreude. 

Diese Idioten! 

Connington würde sich mit Varys, Tyrion und vielleicht seinem obersten Offizier – wenn es hier einen gab – besprechen. Sie wären sicher alle skeptisch seinem Angebot gegenüber, aber am Ende würden sie entscheiden, dass er ihnen nichts anhaben konnte, solange sie immer auf ihn aufpassten und er eigentlich nur von Nutzen sein konnte. Die einzige Person, die vielleicht etwas dagegen hätte, war der junge Greif. 

Aegon Targaryen. 

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Jungen verschwand das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. 

Aegon war gefährlich…, weil er einen größeren Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron hatte als Daenerys. Und das Argument, auf das sie sich immer gestützt hatten, würden durch diesen grünen Jungen zunichtewerden. Ohne den Anspruch, würde Daenerys keine Unterstützung der Häuser bekommen und könnte niemals regieren, solange ihr Neffe irgendwo da draußen war. 

Er musste den Jungen töten. 

Und am besten alle anderen auf diesem Schiff auch noch. 

„Ser Jorah Mormont, schwört Ihr ewige Treue zu dem einzig wahren Thronerben der Sieben Königslande, Aegon Targaryen?“ 

„Ich schwöre ihm ewige Treue.“ 

Ein Schwur hin oder her… das war auch schon egal. 

Jorah stand zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder im Sonnenlicht auf der Scheuen Maid. Er starrte in das junge Gesicht von Aegon, vor dem er gerade kniete. Sie hassten sich gegenseitig, doch konnte Jorah seine Gefühle komplett verbergen, wohingegen der junge Targaryen dabei kläglich scheiterte. 

„Erhebt Euch…“, murrte dieser und wandte sich dann an den Greif. 

„Ich will, dass wir noch heute den Kurs in Richtung Meereen einschlagen. Meine Braut erwartet mich.“ 

Jorah war darauf bedacht gewesen, seine Gesichtszüge möglichst neutral zu halten, doch bei den Worten des jungen Greifen, klappte seine Kinnlade herunter und sein Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Das hatte alles nicht länger als eine Sekunde gedauert, aber es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. 

Dieser… dieser Versager von einem Targaryen wollte Daenerys heiraten?! 

War sie nicht… seine Tante? 

Warum…? 

Natürlich wäre ein Bündnis zwischen den beiden strategisch schlau. Aegon hatte den Anspruch und Freunde in Westeros – dank Connington und Varys – und Daenerys ihre Drachen und eine Armee. 

Sie wären unbesiegbar… 

Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass das geschehen würde. 

Daenerys gehörte ihm! Nur ihm alleine! Und wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, dann sollte sie niemand haben. 

Jorah riss sich entsetzt aus seinen Gedanken. 

Was war bei ihm falsch, verdammt? 

Was war aus ihm geworden? 

Verdammt, er war verrückt! 

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn so hart, dass er beinahe schreiend auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen wäre, doch er erinnerte sich, dass er umgeben von anderen Menschen war, deren Vertrauen er gewinnen musste. 

Er musste sich zusammenreißen… für Daenerys.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Jorah gähnte ausgiebig und schlug seine Augen auf. 

Er befand sich in seiner Zelle. 

Sie stand aber offen und er war auch nicht gefesselt. Er konnte überall auf dem Schiff hingehen, aber keine Waffen bei sich tragen. 

Müde stieg er hoch aufs Deck und sah der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. 

Heute würden sie den letzten Tag zwischen den Ruinen Valyrias verbringen. Das Rauchende Meer hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit verunsichert und die Ruinen am Land, die schon überwachsen mit allen möglichen Pflanzen waren, unterstützten den unheimlichen Nebel. Sie hatten gezwungenermaßen diesen Weg genommen, da es Aegon ja ach-so-eilig hatte. 

Jorah war so froh, dass sie das alles bald hinter sich lassen würden. 

„Schon wach?“, erklang die Stimme des jungen Greifen hinter ihm. 

Er hatte ihn vermutlich erschrecken wollen, doch seine Schritte waren auf den Planken in dieser unerträglichen Stille laut und deutlich zu hören gewesen und daher drehte der Ritter sich entspannt zu dem Jungen. 

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich noch schlafen?“ 

Seine Worte hätten vor Hass triefen müssen, doch er konnte seine Stimme gut genug kontrollieren. Allerdings ballten sich seine Fäuste. 

„Habt Ihr nicht Unterricht?“ 

Aegon wurde von einem alten Meister der Citadelle und Jon jeden Tag in den unterschiedlichsten Fächern unterrichtet. 

„Es ist noch zu früh…“, antwortete der Junge und stellte sich neben ihn an die Reling. „Erzählt mir von meiner Tante, Ser… Wie ist sie so?“ 

Aegon hatte seine Augen auf das Wasser unter ihnen gerichtet, doch wusste Jorah, dass sie gehässig glänzten. 

Am liebsten hätte er ihn gepackt und ins Wasser geworfen, stattdessen versuchte er nur seine Wut herunterzuschlucken und richtete auch seinen Blick auf das Wasser. 

„Nun… Daenerys ist…“ 

Was? Was war sie? 

Wunderschön. 

Sehr gerecht. 

Klug. 

Viel zu jung für das alles. 

Bereit, alles für die zu tun, die sie liebte. 

„Sie ist wie Euer Vater.“ 

Aegon sah ihn verwirrt an und musste offensichtlich erst einmal mit dem Gedanken klarkommen, dass er vermutlich bald eine Frau heiraten würde, die wie sein Vater war. Nun gut, wenn man das so beschrieb, klang das in der Tat etwas seltsam. Tante eben… 

„Sie ist eine Kriegerin?“ 

„Naja… nicht in Schlachten, in denen mit Schwertern gekämpft wird.“ 

Das Schiff näherte sich immer mehr dem Ufer… Nein, der Fluss wurde immer enger. 

Vor ihnen erschien eine Art riesiges Tor, dass durch einen gigantischen Felsen gehauen worden war, damit man mit dem Schiff hindurchsegeln konnte. Das war wohl eines der wenigen Werke der Valyrer, das erhalten geblieben war. Die beiden Männer, die an Deck standen, beobachtet mit großen Augen, wie die Strömung sie dem Tor immer näherbrachte. 

Plötzlich platschte etwas ins Wasser und sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen. 

„Was war das?!“, quiekte der junge Greif verängstigt und Jorah hätte beinahe verächtlich aufgelacht, bei dem Anblick des anderen. Doch da er selbst ziemlich verunsichert war, wurde daraus nichts. 

„Ich… weiß es nicht. Hohl Jon! Sag ihm-.“ 

Platsch! 

Schon wieder war etwas ins Wasser gefallen und dieses Mal, hatte Jorah das etwas gesehen, bevor es die Wasserfläche durchbrochen hatte und verschwunden war. Es hatte ausgesehen wie ein Felsen nur, dass er ziemlich ungewöhnlich geformt gewesen war. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Steinmenschen! 

„Verdammt!“, keuchte er auf und wich von der Reling zurück. 

„Wo sind die Waffen?! Ich brauche ein Schwert!“ 

„Was ist los?“ 

Jon war an Deck gekommen und sah sich mit gezücktem Säbel um. 

„Steinmenschen!“, entgegnete der Ritter und schnappte sich eines der Ruder, das hier herumlag. 

Connington verstand ohne weitere Erklärungen und rannte zu einer Glocke, um sie zu läuten. Sofort kamen einige verschlafene Männer vom Unterdeck und sahen sich verwirrt um. 

„Wir werden von Steinmenschen angegriffen! Holt euch Waffen und macht euch bereit zu kämpfen!“ 

Sofort brach heilloses Durcheinander aus, in dem der Greif sich seinen Weg zu dem jungen Greifen bahnte. Jorah, der als einziger wenigstens ein wenig bewaffnet war, wagte es, einen Blick über die Reling zu werfen und wich sofort wieder zurück, als eine Hand aus dem Wasser schoss und sich an einem Seil festhielt, dass ins Wasser hing. 

„Scheiße!“ 

Inzwischen platschte es von überall ins Wasser und das Schiff – sowie alle die ihm folgten – begann leicht zu schaukeln, als immer mehr Steinmenschen sich irgendwie an Deck zogen. 

Und da erschien die erste Hand. 

Blitzartig schlug der Ritter mit dem Ende des Ruders nach ihr, doch das Monster war viel schneller als ein normaler Mensch und zog sich schon über die Reling. Entsetzt stach er gegen die Brust des Steinmenschen und dieser kippte so gleich wieder zurück ins Wasser. Mittlerweile waren die ganzen anderen Männer auch wieder da, jeder mit einer Waffe in der Hand, bereit zu kämpfen. 

Auf einmal tippte jemand Jorah an und dieser drehte sich schlagartig um. Aber es war nur Tyrion. 

„Ich denke, Ihr braucht ein Schwert.“ 

Der Gnom hielt ihm seinen Schwertgurt entgegen, an dem auch die ganzen Messer befestigt waren. Dankbar ergriff der Ritter seinen Gurt und legte ihn sich um. Er fühlte sich gleich um einiges sicherer mit dem Schwert in seiner Hand. 

Und da kamen sie. 

Wie eine Welle fielen sie von allen Seiten auf das Schiff. Sie sprangen von dem Felsen, unter dem sie hindurchsegelten, zogen sich aus dem Wasser oder erschienen einfach aus dem Nichts. 

Geschrei war ausgebrochen und jeder versuchte, die Angreifer wieder zurück ins Wasser zu stoßen, bevor sie einen berühren konnten. Jorah hatte bis jetzt immer nur einen Steinmenschen als Gegner gehabt, doch plötzlich stand er zweien gegenüber. 

Verdammt! 

Er zog eins seiner Messer und warf es auf den einen, wandte sich dem anderen zu und stieß ihm nach kurzem Gerangel das Schwert in den Bauch. 

Plötzlich ertönte lautes Gekreische als die Septa und zwei andere Frauen aus ihren Kajüten kamen. Sofort waren Jon und Aegon an ihrer Seite und bekämpften die Steinmenschen, die sich auf sie stürzen wollten. Auch Varys und Tyrion waren ganz in ihrer Nähe. 

Das war seine Chance. 

Er tötete eines der Monster, als es ihm in den Weg geriet und setzte seinen Sprint zu dem Greif fort. 

„Ser Jorah! Lord Varys ist verschwunden! Sucht ihn und bring ihn wieder her!“, brüllte dieser und hinderte einen der Steinmenschen daran, sich auf den jungen Greif zu stürzen. 

Perfekt. 

Der Ritter sah sich mit zu Schlitzen geengten Augen um. Und da entdeckte er die Spinne. Sie kauerte hinter einem Fass, vor diesem ganze drei Angreifer. Er rannte zu Varys, darauf bedacht nicht auf den von Blut benetzten Planken auszurutschen. 

„Ser Jorah!“, rief der Eunuch erleichtert auf, als er ihn auf sich zu schlittern kommen sah. Der Verbannte steckte dem ersten Steinmenschen einen Dolch durch den Kopf, dem zweiten trat er gegen die Brust, sodass dieser über das halbe Deck flog und dann ins Wasser fiel und den dritten erledigte er mit seinem Schwert. 

Er wischte sich die verklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und eilte gespielt besorgt zu Varys. 

„Geht es Euch gut? Wurdet Ihr berührt?“ 

„Nein. Nein. Alles bestens“, murmelte die Spinne und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand des Ritters, um sich auf die Beine zu ziehen. 

Das war es. 

Das war der Moment.

Jorah stieß sein Schwert in den Bauch des Eunuchen. 

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter, als das klägliche etwas vor ihm wieder in sich zusammensackte und anfing Blut zu spucken. 

„Dachtet Ihr wirklich, ich hätte vergessen, was Ihr getan habt? Wozu Ihr mich benutzt habt?“, knurrte er von Hass und Genugtuung erfüllt. 

Wie lange er sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt hatte. Und endlich… endlich hatte er diesen Bastard töten können. 

„Valar Morghulis…“ 

Varys wollte noch etwas sagen, doch schien ihn der letzte Hauch Leben verlassen zu haben, ehe er es tun konnte. Verächtlich wandte sich Jorah von ihm ab. Ein berauschendes Gefühl durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper… und da entdeckte er Tyrion. 

Der Zwerg hatte das ganze Geschehen wortlos beobachtet und erwiderte nun kalt den Blick des Ritters. Und dieser wusste, dass er den Gnom erwischen musste, ehe der Connington erreichen würde. 

Jorah fing an zu rennen und im gleichen Moment begann auch Tyrion zu laufen. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann hätte dieser den Greif erreicht. Aber der Verbannte war schneller. Er sprang und drückte den Zwerg zu Boden. 

„Hilfe!“ 

Er schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht, damit er Ruhe gab, aber er schrie einfach weiter. 

„Jon!“ 

Und da fiel Conningtons Blick auf die beiden. 

Erst wirkte er überrascht, dann wurde er wütend. Der Hass in seinen Augen war unübersehbar und Jorah wurde klar, dass die Steinmenschen das kleinere Übel waren. 

Schnell packte er Tyrion und warf ihn ins Wasser. Der Entsetzensschrei von diesem wurde von dem Wasser erstickt und Jorah warf nur noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er hinterhersprang. 

Jon Connington und Aegon Targaryen würden noch heute sterben. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen die ganzen Steinmenschen. Es kletterten ja noch immer neue auf das Schiff. 

Platsch! 

Das eiskalte Wasser umschloss seinen ganzen Körper und er öffnete seine Augen, um sich nach Tyrion umzusehen. 

Wo war er? 

Panisch drehte sich Jorah um sich und merkte langsam, wie ihm der Sauerstoff ausging. Da entdeckte er etwas. Aus den Tiefen des Rauchenden Meeres stiegen kleine Luftbläschen auf. 

Das musste er sein. 

Der Ritter tauchte kurz über die Wasseroberfläche, holte Luft und tauchte dann wieder ab. Die Bläschen wurden mit jedem Mal, bei dem er seine Beine zusammenschlug, weniger. Da sah er den leblosen Körper und verstand, weshalb er unterging. 

Ein Steinmensch hatte sich an seinem Fuß festgeklammert. 

Das Monster war aber auch schon bewusstlos, zumindest dachte Jorah das, als er mit dem Fuß gegen die Hand von diesem trat, um den Zwerg zu befreien. 

Aber es ließ nicht los. 

Langsam überkam ihn auch wieder der Drang zu atmen. Er tauchte noch etwas tiefer, zog einen Dolch und streckte dann seinen Arm aus, um endlich den Steinmenschen loszubekommen. Da riss dieser auf einmal seine Augen auf und packte den Unterarm des Ritters. Er jaulte geschockt auf und verlor gleich noch mehr Sauerstoff. 

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! 

Von Angst gelähmt trat er sich frei, packte Tyrion und versuchte schneller als der Steinmensch zu schwimmen. Ihm wurde immer schwindliger und er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Er versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten und nach Licht zu suchen, doch um ihn herum war alles dunkel. 

Das Rauchende Meer hatte sie verschluckt.

„Tyrion!“, keuchte er. „Tyrion!“ 

Er verschluckte sich, als er sich übergab und hustete, damit das Salzwasser endlich aus seinen Lungen verschwand. Jorah kniete in Sand und rüttelte mit einer Hand an dem leblosen Körper neben ihm. 

„Wacht auf!“ 

Es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! 

Er brauchte den Zwerg als Geschenk für Daenerys! 

Er war von unschätzbarem Wert! 

Er war ein Lennister! 

Plötzlich spuckte der Zwerg einen ganzen Schwall Wasser aus und drehte sich zur Seite. Jorah lachte erleichtert auf und ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand nieder. 

„Ich dachte schon, Ihr wärt tot…“ 

„Wäre ich auch lieber“, murrte er mit heiserer Stimme und sah sich röchelnd um. Der Ritter betrachtete ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. 

„Ihr macht es mir zum Vorwurf, dass ich Varys getötet habe?“ 

„Natürlich! Er war mein Freund!“ 

„Die Spinne hat keine Freunde! Er war untreu und hat immer für sein eigenes Wohl gehandelt!“, entgegnete er mit einem hämischen Lachen und erinnerte sich genüsslich daran, wie er sein Schwert in das Fleisch des Eunuchen gestochen hatte. 

Diesen Moment würde er nie vergessen. 

Eben so wenig den Gesichtsausdruck von Cleon, als sich das Messer in seine Brust bohrte oder Connington, wie er ihm hinterherstürmen wollte und von Steinmenschen aufgehalten worden war. 

Der Ritter wandte sich wieder an Tyrion. 

„Wurdet Ihr berührt?“ 

Dieser sah an sich herab und schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Ihr?“ 

Jorah spürte das Kribbeln in seinem linken Unterarm und log, ohne zu zögern: 

„Nein. Mir geht es gut.“ 

Er musste sich abwenden unter dem kritischen Blick von dem Gnom. Der wusste vermutlich ganz genau, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. 

„Ich… suche Feuerholz. Ruht Euch aus.“ 

„Die beste Idee, die Ihr seit langem hattet“, meinte dieser, beschwerte sich aber nicht weiter. Der Ritter warf ihm einen letzten genervten Blick zu und ging. 

Nachdem er sicher war, dass Tyrion ihn nicht mehr beobachtete, zog er seinen Hemdärmel zurück und betrachtete nicht sonderlich überrascht die Infektion. Es war erst ein kleiner Teil seiner Haut und doch merkte er schon, wie die Krankheit sich in seinem Körper einnistete und seine Muskeln versteifte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er daran sterben oder wann er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde, aber eines stand fest. 

Irgendwann in einer nicht allzu entfernten Zukunft würde er ein Steinmensch werden. 

„Wie könnt Ihr Euch nur von Beeren und Wurzeln ernähren?“, nörgelte Tyrion und schluckte angeekelt eine der Beeren herunter, die Jorah ihm gegeben hatte. 

„Wie könnt Ihr Euch nur die ganze Zeit beschweren?“, erwiderte dieser und wusch sich sein Gesicht, indem er seine Hände in den Bach vor sich tauchte und dann das Wasser auf sich tröpfeln ließ. 

Der Zwerg saß mit einer verbissenen Miene auf einem Baumstamm in seiner Nähe. 

„Ach, wisst Ihr, mit Euch als Reisegefährten ist das nicht sonderlich schwer…“ 

„Ich bin nicht Euer Reisegefährte!“ 

„Ach so und wie nennt Ihr das dann, wenn zwei Leute miteinander reisen?“ 

„Ich bin Euer Entführer.“ 

Der Gnom schnaubte und wechselte das Thema. 

„Was ist mit den Fischerdörfern, auf die wir hier an der Küste treffen wollten?“ 

„Haltet Ihr jemals Eure Klappe?“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille und der Ritter wagte schon zu hoffen, dass es dabei für die nächsten… wenigstens Minuten so blieb, da setzte Tyrion wieder an. 

„Ich bin in einer Kiste nach Pentos gesegelt, ohne ein einziges verdammtes Wort zu sagen.“ 

Jorah sah ihn verblüfft an. Das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. 

„Warum?“ 

Der Zwerg sah von den Beeren in seiner Hand auf. 

„Ihr fragt Euch das erst jetzt? Ihr fragt Euch erst jetzt, weshalb ich mich bei Aegon Targaryen mitten im Nirgendwo aufhielt?“ 

„Beantwortet meine Frage.“ 

Mit verdrießlichem Blick betrachtete er wieder die Beeren. 

„Ich musste fliehen, weil ich meinen Vater getötet habe. Er wollte mich für ein Verbrechen verantwortlich machen, das ich nicht begangen habe… Außerdem hat er die Frau gevögelt, die ich liebte.“ 

Jorah hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. 

Was sollte er darauf bitte antworten? 

Doch diese Frage blieb ihm glücklicherweise erspart, da der andere weitersprach. 

„Ihr mögt Euren Verstand verloren haben, Mormont, aber Euer Vater war ein ehrbarer Mann…“ 

Er hatte seinen Verstand nicht verloren! 

„Was wisst Ihr schon über meinen Vater?“ 

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht im Wasser und drehte sich dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu seinem Gefangenen. 

„Ich weiß, dass er ein ehrlicher Mann war. Ich weiß, dass er seine Aufgabe als Kommandant der Nachtwache zu Herzen genommen hat… Er war ein guter Mann…“ 

Kurz hielt Tyrion inne. 

„Er hätte nicht so sterben sollen.“ 

Geschockt sah Jorah sein Gegenüber an. Und nun wurden auch die Gesichtszüge von dem Zwerg etwas schockiert. 

„Ihr… Ihr wusstet es nicht?“ 

Der Ritter schluckte, bemüht das nicht zu sehr an sich herankommen zu lassen. 

Er hatte kein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater gehabt, nicht nachdem er Lynesse mitangeschleppt hatte. Und doch war Jeor Mormont sein Vater gewesen… Er hatte ihm das Jagen beigebracht und ihm die Bäreninsel überlassen. Jorah hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tat, dass er ihn so unendlich schrecklich enttäuscht hatte. 

„Wie?“, erklang seine halberstickte Stimme. 

Tyrion presste widerwillig seine Lippen aufeinander. 

„Ich hörte nur aus zweiter Hand-.“ 

„Wie?!“, unterbrach der Verbannte ihn ungehalten und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. 

„Eine Meuterei… hinter der Mauer. Er wurde getötet von seinen eigenen Männern“, erklärte der Gnom bedrückt und konnte dem Ritter nicht in die Augen sehen. 

Jorah brauchte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durchdrang. 

Ermordet… von denen, denen er vertraut hatte. Enthielt das nicht eine gewisse Ironie? Betrogen von seinem eigenen Sohn, ermordet von seinen eigenen Brüdern. Warum waren die Götter so ungerecht? Was hatte Jeor Mormont ihnen getan? 

„Wir sollten weitergehen“, beschloss er mit kratziger Stimme und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren.

„Also? Wie kommt es, dass Ihr Euch in Daenerys verliebt habt und sogar töricht genug wart, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, obwohl Ihr sie eigentlich ausspioniert habt?“, fragte Tyrion, dem offensichtlich langweilig war. 

„Vorsicht, Gnom, Ihr mögt von großem Wert sein, doch wird mich das nicht daran hindern Euch eine zu verpassen“, knurrte Jorah und drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, ehe er weiterging. 

„Das war nicht herablassend gemeint“, behauptete der Zwerg. „Ich bin einfach interessiert…“ 

Der Ritter verdrehte seine Augen und verfluchte sein sich zusammenziehendes Herz, wenn er an Daenerys dachte. 

Er musste stark sein. 

Für sie und für sich selbst. 

Wenn er ihr Tyrion überbringen würde, würde sie ihm sicher verzeihen… und wenn nicht? 

Egal. 

Sie würde ihm ganz sicher verzeihen. 

„Sie hatte Angst… ich war der Einzige, der wirklich für sie da war und beschützen konnte. Sie hat mich gebraucht. Sie braucht mich noch immer. Sie wird den falschen Leuten vertrauen und die werden ihr Untergang sein“, überwand er sich dann doch zu sagen. „Ich hoffe, dass wir rechtzeitig in Meereen ankommen… Wir müssen einfach!“ 

„Und wie? Es dauert zu Fuß sicher noch Monate!“, beschwerte sich Tyrion und watschelte etwas schneller, um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu gehen. „Außerdem frage ich mich, was Euch denken lässt, dass sie Euch vergeben wird. Denkt Ihr, sie liebt Euch immer noch? Denkt Ihr, ich wäre genug, um Eure Sünden reinzuwaschen?“ 

„Sie muss mir einfach vergeben…!“ 

„Sonst was? Werdet Ihr sie umbringen?“ 

Tyrion hatte ihn so in Rage versetzt, dass er über seine nächsten Worte nicht nachdachte. 

„Nein! Mich!“ 

Die Augen des Gnomen weiteten sich schockiert und er blieb stehen. 

Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Der Verbannte lief einfach weiter. 

Er würde schon nachkommen. 

„Meint Ihr das ernst, Mormont?“ 

„Ja… Ich würde mich opfern, damit wenigstens mein Tod einen Sinn hat.“ 

Sie wanderten an einer Klippe entlang und der Wind verstrubbelte seine Haare. Als er sie sich aus dem Gesicht wischte, um wieder etwas sehen zu können, entdeckte er das Schiff, das in der Bucht vor ihnen ankerte. 

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er erschrocken, zog seinen Gefangenen mit sich und duckte sich hinter einen der Felsbrocken. 

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Tyrion verwundert und wollte sich aus seinem Griff reißen. 

„Ein Sklavenschiff…“ 

„Was wollen die hier im nirgendwo?“ 

„Vermutlich füllen sie ihre Wasser-.“ 

„-vorräte auf. Ganz genau“, ertönte eine gedehnte Stimme mit valyrischem Akzent. 

Jorah schloss – sich selbst und die ganze Welt verfluchend – seine Augen. Dann griff er nach seinem Dolch und schleuderte ihn auf den ersten Sklavenhändler, der sich ihnen näherte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

„Nah, du bist zäh!“ 

Bam! 

Jorahs Kopf knallte erneut auf den Kies des Strandes und erneut richtete er sich auf. Mit jedem Mal wurde ihm schwindliger und er glaubte, es nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten. 

„Ihr könnt keinen Mann brechen, der schon gebrochen ist!“, brachte er hervor und verschluckte sich an seinem Blut. 

Irgendwie belustigte ihn das… Sie konnten mit ihm machen, was sie wollten und er könnte es einfach so hinnehmen. 

Bam! 

Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben, doch hatte er in den letzten Tagen so wenig zu sich genommen, dass nichts seinen Magen dazu bringen könnte, das wenige, das er hatte, herzugeben. Tyrion kniete neben ihm und sah einfach nur zu, auch wenn es nicht so schien, als ob es ihm gefallen würde zu sehen, wie sein Entführer zusammengeschlagen wurde. 

Dem Zwerg hatten sie nicht mal eine Ohrfeige verpasst, da der sich nicht gewehrt hatte… nicht so wie der Ritter. Er hatte drei von den Piraten getötet, einen schwer verletzt und er hätte auch noch viele weitere so zurichten können, wäre er nicht so abgeschwächt. 

Bam! 

Diesmal blieb er einfach liegen… und fing an zu lachen. 

Diese Idioten verstanden es einfach nicht. 

„Dir macht das wohl Spaß, mh?“, fragte der Sklavenhändler, der auch der Anführer von dem ganzen war und ihn schon seit gefühlten Stunden bestrafte. 

„Soll ich weitermachen?“ 

Er stieß dem Ritter seinen Stiefel in den Bauch, der darauf nach Luft rang und trotzdem nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen. 

„Bringt ihn auf das Schiff und bindet ihn an den Mast… ich besorge mir eine Peitsche“, befahl er seinen Kameraden und stieg in eines der Ruderboote, mit denen sie zum Strand gefahren waren. 

Zwei Piraten packten den Ritter und schleiften ihn zu dem anderen. Tyrion wurde hinterhergetrieben. 

Auf dem kleinen Boot verlor er dann endgültig sein Bewusstsein… doch das hielt nicht lange an. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf, nachdem ihm irgendwer einen Kübel kalten Salzwassers ins Gesicht geschüttet hatte. 

„Zehn Peitschenhiebe für deinen Widerstand, Bastard… Wenn das wieder passiert, werden es zwanzig“, erklang die Stimme hinter ihm, die er über alles hasste. 

Irgendwer riss ihm sein goldenes Hemd auf und gleich darauf… 

Knall! 

Jorah hatte sich nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereiten können und merkte wie ihm Tränen ihn in die Augen schossen. Dennoch gab er keinen Laut von sich. Diesen Gefallen würde er denen nicht machen. 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf den nächsten Schlag. 

Knall! 

Blut begann ihm über den Rücken zu laufen. 

Knall! 

Es wurde mehr. 

Knall! 

Er entblößte seine Zähne. 

Knall! 

Der Schmerz hielt an, wurde aber nicht mehr schlimmer. 

Knall! 

Sein ganzer Rücken brannte. 

Knall! 

Seine Haut hing schon in einigen Fetzten an ihm herab, aber er wusste, dass es viel schlimmer sein konnte. 

Knall! 

Er spürte nichts mehr. 

Knall! 

Seine Kniee gaben nach und er rutschte, noch immer an den Mast gefesselt, einige Zentimeter nach unten. 

Knall! 

Er riss seine Augen auf, um nicht erneut bewusstlos zu werden und starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Tyrion Lennister, der an der Reling stand, bewacht von zwei Piraten. 

Wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte, waren das schon zehn Peitschenhiebe. Es war vorbei… 

Auch wenn er gedacht hatte, nichts mehr könnte ihm etwas anhaben, musste er gestehen, dass Auspeitschungen kein Spaß waren. 

Plötzlich musste er wieder an Daenerys denken… und ihm wurde klar, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch er war. Ihm wurde mal wieder klar, wie schlimm er sie verraten hatte und dass er dafür weit mehr, als nur Verbannung und ein paar Peitschenhiebe verdient hatte. 

„Macht weiter…“, hörte er sich mit gebrochener Stimme sagen. 

Der Sklavenhändler war offensichtlich überrascht. 

„Was?“ 

Jorah wurde wütend und er knurrte: 

„Seid ihr alle taub oder was? Ich sagte, Ihr sollt weitermachen, verdammt!“

Tyrion hatte ihn gerettet… 

Der Pirat mit der Peitsche hatte ihm schon mindestens zehn weitere Hiebe verpasst, da hatte der Zwerg seine Stimme erhoben und behauptet, dass der Ritter ein hervorragender Arenensklave wäre und man für ihn sicher gutes Geld bekommen würde. Das hatte die Händler zum Denken gebracht und sie waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Winzling recht hatte. 

Nun stand der Ritter auf dieser kleinen Holzbühne und starrte in die grelle Sonne. Vor ihm waren um die zwanzig Männer versammelt, die die Sklaven, die zum Verkauf standen, erwerben wollten. Der Pirat, der den Ritter inzwischen mindestens schon fünf Mal auf irgendeine Art auf das Übelste zugerichtet hatte, stand ganz vorne an dem Rand der Bühne und erzählte die unterschiedlichsten Geschichten über die Sklaven. Gerade eben war er dabei zu behaupten, wie gut sich dieser großgewachsene Bursche aus den Sieben Königslanden doch als Arenensklave eignen würde. 

Wie dieser den großen Khal Drogo erschlagen hatte, wie er der erste Ritter gewesen war, der durch die Bresche von Peik sprang mit seinem brennenden Schwert. 

Erst als Tyrion Jorah in die Seite stieß, wurde diesem klar, dass von ihm die Rede war. 

Die Tatsache, dass nichts davon wahr war und es doch alle glaubten, brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. 

Diese naiven Fotzen. 

„Das Gebot beginnt mit zehn Goldmünzen!“ 

„Zwölf!“, rief sofort einer der Männer, wurde aber von einem unterbrochen:   
„Dreizehn!“ 

„Vierzehn!“ 

„Zwanzig!“, warf eine dritte gelangweilte Stimme ein und Jorah wandte seinen Blick dem mageren Mann zu. 

Er sah nicht aus, als ob er hungern müsste und doch aß er offensichtlich nur so viel wie nötig. Er hatte ein hinterlistiges Gesicht und schien es auf den Ritter abgesehen zu haben. 

„Verkauft!“, grinste der Sklavenhändler, als niemand mehr ein höheres Angebot zu machen schien, nahm den Beutel mit Münzen entgegen und stieß den Ritter vor ihm etwas an, damit der sich bewegte. 

Langsam stapfte der Verbannte die Stufen zu seinem neuen Besitzer hinab und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Sklavenhändler, um sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen. Würde er ihm je wiederbegegnen, wäre dieser tot… und dann erwiderte er Tyrions panischen Blick. 

Der Zwerg mochte ihn zwar nicht, doch er würde alleine sicher nicht überleben. 

„Wartet!“, rief der Gnom und wollte ihnen hinterherlaufen, was die Ketten, mit denen er festgehalten wurde, allerdings verhinderten. 

„Ihr müsst mich auch kaufen!“ 

Der magere Mann warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. 

„Warum sollte ich?“ 

„Ich brauche ihn zum Kämpfen… der Zwerg bringt mir Glück…“, log Jorah, da auch er nicht von dem anderen getrennt werden wollte. 

Nun, das war so ziemlich die größte Lüge, die er sich je ausgedacht hatte, da Tyrion für ihn bis jetzt eigentlich immer das Gegenteil von Glück bedeutet hatte, aber wenn die Menschen hier auch glaubten, dass er Drogo getötet hatte, würden sie vermutlich auch das glauben. 

Erneut wurde Tyrion von dem mageren Mann gemustert und dann schnipste der dem Händler eine einzige Goldmünze zu. 

„Ich nehme ihn…“ 

Der Pirat, der sichtlich froh war, Tyrion überhaupt loszuwerden, nickte und ließ den Gnomen dann gehen. Erleichtert atmete der Ritter aus und folgte dann seinem Besitzer. 

„Wohin bringt Ihr uns?“, fragte er und rieb sich seine Handgelenke, die schon ziemlich aufgeschürft von den Ketten waren. 

„Der erste Kampf ist in der Nähe von Meereen… den müsst ihr beiden erstmal überstehen, dann reden wir weiter.“ 

Meereen… er kam seinem Ziel immer näher. Wenn auch nicht ganz auf dem Weg, den er sich vorgestellt hatte. 

„Was ist mit Eurem Rücken passiert?“, fragte Yezzan zo Qaggaz entsetzt, der Mann, der ihn gekauft hatte. 

„Ich wurde ausgepeitscht…“, murmelte er als Antwort und starrte auf die volle Suppenschüssel vor ihm. 

Tyrion saß ihm gegenüber und konnte gar nicht genug von der Suppe bekommen. 

„Wofür wurdet ihr-? Ach egal… könnt Ihr trotzdem kämpfen?“, erkundigte sich Yezzan und setzte sich neben ihn. 

Jorah warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. 

„Natürlich!“ 

Der Mann kümmerte sich überraschend viel um seine Arenen Kämpfer. Sklaven sagte hier niemand, da die Sklaverei dort, wo sie hinfuhren, verboten war. Sie machten das hier alle freiwillig. 

Das wusste jeder. 

Der Ritter trug noch immer sein zerrissenes Hemd und weigerte sich jedes Mal, wenn irgendwer ihm anbot ein neues zu beschaffen, das anzunehmen. 

Er hatte irgendwie eine Bindung zu diesem Hemd. Er würde es nicht einfach hergeben. 

Außerdem würde jeder sehen, dass er Grauschuppen hatte, wenn er es auszog. Die Krankheit hatte sich schon weiter ausgebreitet, allerdings nicht so schnell wie erwartet. Zum Glück. 

„Wollt Ihr die noch?“, riss Tyrion ihn aus seinen Gedanken und deutete auf die Schüssel vor ihm. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schob sie dem Zwerg hin. Er hatte keinen Appetit. 

„Ihr müsst essen!“, meinte sein Besitzer entrüstet und wollte schon aufstehen, um eine weitere Schüssel Suppe zu holen. 

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger“, behauptete Jorah, stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort unter Deck, wo die Hängematten der ganzen Kämpfer waren, in denen sie schliefen. Er konnte sich nicht auf seinen Rückenlegen, daher schlief er meistens ziemlich umständlich auf seinem Bauch oder saß einfach nur da. 

Was Daenerys wohl gerade machte? 

Würde er sie wirklich wiedersehen? 

Er musste einfach. 

Nach gefühlten Stunden kam ein Mann zu ihm, den er nicht kannte und wies ihn an, sich wenigstens seinen Rücken verarzten zu lassen, wenn er schon nichts aß. Widerwillig ließ der Ritter zu, dass seine Wunden ausgewaschen und mit irgendeiner Paste bestrichen wurden, die ziemlich ekelhaft roch. 

Nach einigen Tagen konnte er sich wieder bewegen, ohne dass sein Rücken anfing zu brennen und nach ein oder zwei weiteren Tagen waren die Wunden beinahe fast komplett verheilt oder zumindest nicht mehr offen… die Narben würde er vermutlich für immer haben. 

Heute war der Tag. 

Sein erster Arenen Kampf. 

Die ganzen Männer um ihn hier herum würden sterben. 

Er würde sie alle töten. 

Er musste sie töten. 

„Also… wer auch immer der Sieger des heutigen Tages sein wird, wird in der großen Arena von Daznak in Meereen kämpfen. An dem Tag der Hochzeit der Königin. Die Kämpfe sind traditionell-…“ 

Jorah hob abrupt seinen Blick.

Was?! 

Er hörte Yezzan nicht mehr zu. 

Hatte er gerade Hochzeit gesagt? 

Der Königin? 

Das war Daenerys… und Hochzeit… Sie würde… Nein. Nein! 

Das konnte sie nicht machen! 

Das war... unmöglich! 

Sie würde ihn doch niemals… Was? 

Verraten? 

Hintergehen? 

Betrügen? 

Er hatte das alles selbst getan… es war seine Schuld. 

„Nein…“, hauchte er und fiel zu Boden. 

Er kniete in dem Staub und hätte sich am liebsten die Klinge des Schwertes, das er in der Hand hielt, in den Hals gerammt. Er zitterte, auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch knickte seine Hand unter seinem Gewicht ein und er blieb einfach im Dreck liegen. 

Yezzan hatte schon über die Hälfte der Männer für die erste Runde auf den Kampfplatz geschickt und schien mit der Anzahl zufrieden, da fiel ihm der Ritter auf. 

„Was ist? Hast du dich verletzt?“ 

Er packte ihn an den Schultern und setzte ihn wieder auf die Bank, auf der er zuvor sein Schwert geschliffen hatte. 

„Ich… es… ist nichts. Nur der-.“ 

„Yezzan! Das solltest du dir ansehen!“, erklang eine Stimme am Ende des Gangs und Yezzan sprang sofort auf. 

Neugierig sah ihm Jorah nach. 

Was war passiert? 

Und da hörte er den Begrüßungsruf der Sklaven. 

„Wir kämpfen und sterben für Euch, oh ruhmreiche Königin!“ 

Jorah sprang auf. 

Das konnte nicht sein! 

Er musste träumen! 

Der Kampf hatte schon begonnen und die Schwerter klirrten, wenn Stahl auf Stahl traf. 

Ohne auf Tyrions überraschten Aufschrei zu achten, stürmte er zu dem Tor und späte auf die Zuschauerränge. Und da saß sie… 

Ihre violetten Augen waren entsetzt geweitet, während sie beobachtete, wie einer der Sklaven einem anderen brutal ein Messer in den Bauch rammte. Ihre silbernen Haare glänzten in der Nachmittagssonne und das weiße Kleid, das sie trug, ließ sie förmlich strahlen. 

Sie war schöner denn je. 

Oder vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach nur so sehr danach gesehnt, sie zu sehen, dass er jetzt völlig überschnappte. Aber das war egal… 

Er bemerkte den Mann neben ihr. 

Er hatte ihn schon ein oder zweimal in Meereen gesehen, aber er erinnerte sich einfach nicht mehr an seinen Namen… oder doch? 

Hizdhar zo Loraq! 

Das war er! 

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Daenerys. 

Wollte sie wirklich diesen Mann heiraten? 

War das ihr Ernst? 

Nun… vermutlich tat sie es aus politischen Gründen. Trotzdem machte es das nicht besser! 

Plötzlich stand sie auf und wollte gehen. Beinahe hätte Jorah geschrien, sie solle bleiben, doch erledigte das Hizdhar für ihn. Allerdings schien es nicht so, als könnte er sie noch lange halten. 

Verdammt! 

Schnell rannte er zurück zu Tyrion, schnappte sich sein Schwert und setzte sich seinen Helm auf. 

„Was macht Ihr? Was ist los?“ 

„Daenerys!“, antwortete er nur irgendwie glücklich, aber auch etwas verunsichert. Dann sprintete er zurück zu dem Tor, rammte es mit seiner Schulter auf und stand auf dem Sandplatz.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27  
(aus Danys Sicht)

„Ich werde mir das nicht länger ansehen!“, fauchte sie und wollte sich von Hizdhar abwenden. 

Von allen Männern, die sie hatte wählen können, war er noch immer der beste, aber das musste nichts heißen. 

„Euer Gnaden, es ist ein alter Brauch, dass die Königin und ihr Gemahl den kleineren Kämpfen auch zusehen“, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme und bat sie mit seinem Blick sich wieder zu setzten. 

Daenerys wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als plötzlich das Tor, aus dem die ganzen Kämpfer gekommen waren, aufkrachte und ein einzelner Mann auf den Platz stürmte. 

„Was zum…?“, setzte sie an und beobachtete, wie dieser Mann die beiden Wachen ausknockte, die ihn ergreifen wollten, um ihn wieder zurückzubringen. 

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? 

Sein Gesicht wurde von einem Helm verborgen und er war abgemagert bis auf die Knochen und doch hatte er keine Mühe den ersten Kämpfer umzulegen. Sie erwartete, dass er den Bewusstlosen sofort töten würde, damit er keine Gefahr mehr für ihn war, aber der Mann ließ ihn einfach liegen und wandte sich an den nächsten Gegner. 

Gebannt von der Geschmeidigkeit, mit der er die Schwerthiebe jedes Angreifers abwehrte, beobachtete sie, wie er drei weitere Kämpfer ausknipste, ohne einen einzigen zu töten. Die Art wie er den Angriffen auswich, wie er seine eigenen Angriffe ausführte und die Tatsache, dass er seine Opfer verschonte, erinnerte sie an irgendwen… Sie konnte aber nicht sagen an wen. 

Inzwischen hatte er alle Kämpfer besiegt außer einen. Die ganze Menge schwieg gebannt und wartete darauf, dass einer der beiden den anderen attackieren würde. Der kleinere hatte einen Morgenstern, den er um sich schwang und den anderen auf Abstand hielt, aber Daenerys konnte sehen, dass er ziemliche Angst hatte. 

Berechtigt. 

Der Mann, dessen Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte, warf sein Schwert dem anderen entgegen, sodass der kurz verwirrt war und aufhörte seine Waffe zu schwingen. 

Das war der Fehler. 

Sofort hatte der andere einen Helm vom Boden aufgehoben und seinem Gegner gegen den Kopf geschlagen. Der kippte sogleich um. Der Mann warf den Helm auf den Boden und wandte sich der Königin zu. 

Einer der Gegner erhob sich wieder, doch der Mann trat ihm gegen den Kopf, ehe er stehen konnte und die Sache war erledigt. 

Daenerys merkte, wie sich ihr Atem etwas beschleunigte, als er zögerlich auf sie zukam. 

Erst als die Unbefleckten, die neben ihr auf der Erhöhung standen, von wo aus sie alles beobachteten, ihre Speere bedrohlich anhoben, hielt der Mann an. Er war nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt und er starrte sie unverwandt an. 

Sie schluckte schwer… Diese ganze Situation war… 

„Warum nehmt Ihr nicht Euren Helm ab, Ser?“, hörte sie sich freundlich fragen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte. 

Keine Reaktion… 

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? 

Verunsichert blickte sie zu Hizdhar, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Auf einmal senkte ihr Gegenüber doch den Kopf, hob seine Hände an den Helm und ließ sie dort liegen. 

Warum zog er ihn nicht einfach aus? 

Auf was wartete er? 

Dann zog er ihn endgültig aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Als er seinen Kopf wieder anhob und sie mit seinen azurblauen Augen ansah, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen. 

Das konnte nicht sein… 

Sie-sie hatte ihn verbannt! 

„Khaleesi… bitte.“ 

Seine Stimme. 

Seine gebrochene Stimme… 

Wie sehr Dany ihn vermisst hatte! 

Und doch blieb die Tatsache, dass Jorah sie verraten hatte. 

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen!“, brachte sie hervor und konnte ihn nicht ansehen… aber sie musste. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. 

„Nein! Ich flehe Euch an! Gebt mir eine Chance!“ 

Zwei Unbefleckte packten ihn und wollten ihn abführen, aber er stemmte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen sie, was nicht viel sein konnte. Er hätte sie einfach erledigen können, doch wandte er keine Gewalt an… Er hatte noch nie Gewalt gegen sie angewandt. 

„Wartet! Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch!“ 

Was sollte das? 

Glaubte er, sie würde ihm vergeben, wenn er ihr ein Geschenk bringen würde? 

„Ich bin nicht interessiert an Geschenken von-.“ 

„Es ist wahr“, warf ein kleiner Mann ein, der gerade auf den Sandplatz gekommen war. 

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte Daenerys perplex und wusste nicht, wo das hinführen sollte. 

„Ich bin das Geschenk“, antwortete er. 

„Ich bin Tyrion Lennister.“

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. 

Warum hatte er das getan? 

„Khaleesi, ich-.“ 

„Seid still!“, unterbrach sie ihn wütend. 

Warum? 

Warum war er zurückgekommen? 

Sie hatte geschworen ihn zu töten! 

Das wusste er genau so gut wie sie. 

Warum war er nicht einfach nach Westeros gesegelt und auf seiner verdammten Insel vergammelt?! 

Daenerys wandte sich an den Zwerg. 

„Warum sollte ich Euch glauben, dass Ihr Tyrion Lennister seid?“ 

Sie befanden sich in der Gerichtshalle und es war beinahe alles wie beim letzten Mal. Der einzige Unterschied war Tyrions Anwesenheit und Barristans Abwesenheit. Ihr alter Ritter und Berater war auf Patrouille… 

Sie wünschte sich, er wäre nun hier. Ihm konnte sie immerhin vertrauen. Zumindest hoffte sie das. 

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein anderer“, antwortete Tyrion. 

„Nun gut… mal angenommen Ihr wärt wirklich der, der ihr vorgebt zu sein… warum sollte ich Euch nicht einfach töten? So wie die Lennisters es mit meiner Familie getan haben“, entgegnete Daenerys und wartete auf eine gute Antwort. 

„Ihr wollt Rache an meiner Familie? Nun… ich tötete meine Mutter, Johanna Lennister, bei meiner Geburt. Ich tötete meinen Vater, Tywin Lennister, mit einem Bolzen durch sein Herz… ich bin der größte Lennister Mörder unserer Zeit.“ 

„Ich soll Euch also in meine Dienste aufnehmen, weil Ihr Eure eigenen Familienmitglieder umgebracht habt?“ 

„In Eure Dienste aufnehmen? Euer Gnaden, wir haben uns gerade erst kennengelernt, ich muss erst sehen, ob Ihr meiner Dienste überhaupt würdig seid…“ 

Wie konnte er es wagen? 

„Ihr könnt auch gerne zurück in die Arenen…“, erwiderte sie lächelnd und war froh darüber, eine Ablenkung zu haben. 

Tyrion suchte nach den passenden Worten und als er sie gefunden hatte, meinte er: „Als junger Mann hörte ich von einem Baby, geboren in einem Sturm. Dem schrecklichsten Sturm seit Menschen gedenken. Ein Kind ohne Reichtum, Ländereien oder Armeen, es hatte nur seinen Namen und eine Handvoll Unterstützer, die wohl hofften von dem Namen des Mädchens profitieren zu können. Sie brachten sie von einem Ort zum anderen, oft nur Stunden denen voraus, die geschickt wurden, um sie zu töten. Irgendwann wurde sie dann an einen Kriegsherrn am Ende der Welt verkauft und damit schien die Sache erledigt. Doch ein paar Jahre später erfuhr ich von dem am besten informierten Menschen, den ich kenne, dass dieses Mädchen ohne Reichtum, Ländereien oder Armeen sich eben jene angeeignet hatte und das in kürzester Zeit und obendrein hatte sie auch noch drei Drachen. Er hielt sie für unsere beste und letzte Chance eine bessere Welt zu erschaffen… Es schien also ratsam Euch mal kennenzulernen.“ 

„Was macht es ratsam Euch kennenzulernen? Warum sollte ich Euch überhaupt zuhören?“, fragte sie, nun nicht mehr ganz so kühl. 

„Weil Ihr alleine keine bessere Welt erschaffen könnt“, behauptete der Gnom. 

„Wer an Eurer Seite versteht das Land, über das Ihr herrschen wollt, die Stärken und Schwächen der Häuser, die sich Euch anschließen oder sich gegen Euch stellen?“ 

Sie hatte so eine Person gehabt… Ihren Bären. 

„Ich werde eine sehr große Armee haben… und sehr große Drachen“, antwortete die Königin plump. 

Tyrion musste fast schmunzeln. 

„Töten und Politik sind nicht immer das Gleiche. Als ich die Hand des Königs war, schlug ich mich in letzterem ganz gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass dieser lieber Tiere folterte, als das Land zu regieren. Ich könnte sogar noch effizienter sein, würde ich einen Herrscher beraten, der den Titel verdient… insofern Ihr ein solcher seid.“ 

Daenerys schluckte… 

„Ihr wollt mich also beraten?“ 

Der Zwerg zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nickte. 

„Na gut… was soll ich mit ihm tun?“ 

Sie sah wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Ritter. 

Ihr war schon auf dem Kampfplatz aufgefallen, dass er total abgemagert war, doch jetzt… Er hatte eingefallene Wangen, seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen, seine Augenringe waren richtig schwarz und er schien sich kein bisschen um seine verklebten Haare zu kümmern. Im Übrigen war sein ganzer Körper von Dreck bedeckt. Er schien nicht einmal mehr wirklich zu leben. Seine Augen hatten ihr altes Glänzen verloren, es war von einem trüben Ausdruck ersetzt worden, den sie nicht deuten konnte. 

War es Hass? Oder Trauer? 

Es hatte auf jeden Fall etwas Verrücktes an sich. 

„Er hat mich verraten… Ich habe geschworen ihn zu töten, sollte er je zurückkommen.“ 

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Tyrion. 

Jorah versuchte weiterhin aufrecht zu stehen, doch sah sie ihm an, dass er zitterte und eigentlich in sich zusammensacken würde, wäre er nicht so verdammt stolz. 

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so zu sehen… sie wollte zu ihm gehen. 

Sie wollte ihm vergeben… 

Aber er hatte sie verraten, als sie am meisten von ihm abhing. 

Als sie dachte, er wäre die einzige Person, der sie vertrauen konnte. 

Sie könnte ihm das niemals vergeben. 

„Warum sollte ein Volk einer Königin vertrauen, die ihre Versprechen nicht hält?“ 

„Ich… weiß, dass Ihr Jorah Mormont geliebt habt und er Euch… Ich weiß, dass er ein edler Mann war und ihn die Schuldgefühle aufgefressen haben. Er hat Euch nichts von dem Verrat erzählt, da er Angst hatte, Euch zu verlieren.“ 

Hieß das, sie sollte ihm vergeben? 

„Jorah Mormont hättet Ihr vergeben sollen, aber…“ 

Tyrion trat einige Stufen zu ihr hoch. 

„…dieser Mann-.“ 

Er deutete auf Jorah. 

„-ist nicht mehr Jorah Mormont.“ 

Verwirrt erwiderte sie Tyrions Blick. 

Und plötzlich geschah es. 

Ihr war es ein Rätsel, wie Jorah so schnell zu dem Gnom gekommen war. Er hatte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn gestürzt und drückte ihn auf die Stufen unter ihm. 

Daenerys sprang erschrocken auf, ihren Mund zu einem Entsetzensschrei geöffnet. 

„Du kleiner Bastard!“, knurrte er und klang eher wie ein Tier. 

Seine Hände waren um den Hals des Zwerges geschlossen und sein Blick sprühte Funken. Es war, als hätte etwas in ihm die ganze Zeit geschlummert, das er versucht hatte unter Kontrolle zu bringen und das nun ausgebrochen war. 

Sofort kamen zwei Unbefleckte angestürmt und ergriffen ihn an seinen Oberarmen, um ihn von dem Gnomen wegzuziehen. 

„Lasst mich los!“ 

Er trat und schlug um sich, verfluchte sie alle und versuchte sich aus ihren eisernen Griffen zu winden. 

Daenerys beobachtete das bestürzt und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. 

„Was-was war das?“, stieß sie hervor, noch immer komplett aus der Fassung und eilte zu Tyrion, als Jorah sich noch immer nicht beruhigte. Dieser lag noch immer auf den Stufen und rang nach Luft. 

„Holt eine Heilerin!“, befahl sie einem der Unbefleckten und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem kämpfenden Ritter. 

„Und Verstärkung…“ 

Der Soldat nickte und verschwand. 

„Es geht schon wieder“, keuchte der Zwerg und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. 

„Nehmt eure dreckigen Finger von mir!“, knurrte Jorah. 

„Daenerys!“

Als er ihren Namen so voller Wut brüllte zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. 

„Dae- Khaleesi! Sagt ihnen-!“

Er verstummte schlagartig.

Verwundert drehte sich die Khaleesi zu ihm, hoffte sogar schon, dass er wieder zu sich gekommen war und dann sah sie, was ihn wirklich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. 

Die Soldaten hatten ihn auf die Knie gezwungen, einer hatte ihm die Klinge eines Dolches an den Hals gedrückt und wartete auf den Befehl seiner Königin fortzufahren. 

Sie hatte erwartete, dass Jorah den Unbefleckten voller Hass anstarren würde, was er auch tat, doch dann schloss er seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie auf sie gerichtet. 

Es war, als wäre etwas in ihm gebrochen oder… zerrissen. 

„Ich kann so nicht weiter leben… Seht Ihr nicht, was Ihr aus mir gemacht habt?!“ 

Sein Vorwurf traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und sie zuckte zurück. 

„Bitte… tötet mich oder vergebt mir...“, flehte er und sie bemerkte, dass ihm eine einsame Träne über seine Wange kullerte und in seinem Bart verschwand. Seine azurblauen Augen glänzten und er presste seine bebenden Lippen aufeinander. Die ganze Kraft war aus seinem Körper gewichen. 

„Bitte… tötet mich…“ 

„Nein…“, hauchte sie und unterdrückte den Drang aufzuschluchzen. 

Ungewollt war sie einige Schritte nähergekommen. 

„Dann vergebt mir…“ 

Die Hoffnung in seinen Augen machte es ihr nahezu unmöglich weiterzusprechen. 

„Ich kann nicht.“ 

Wie sollte sie ihm denn je wieder vertrauen?

Wie sollte sie ihm vergeben, wenn sie ihm nicht trauen konnte?

Und jetzt wusste sie, was sie tun musste. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. 

„Schafft ihn aus der Stadt“, befahl sie den beiden Unbefleckten. 

Sie dachte, Jorah würde wieder anfangen sich zu wehren, sie zu beschimpfen, vielleicht auch in sich zusammenbrechen, doch er sah sie einfach nur an. 

Er sah sie an… enttäuscht… 

Daenerys saß in ihren Gemächern auf ihrem Bett und versuchte ihn zu vergessen. 

Nachdem die Unbefleckten Jorah abgeführt hatten, war sie sofort gegangen. Sie hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, was mit Tyrion passieren sollte. Sie hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, wann sie am nächsten Tag Hofhalten würde. Nicht einmal um ihre Kinder. 

Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts, fragte sich, was er gerade tat. 

Aber was sollte er denn schon machen? 

Er würde sicher nicht mehr zurückkommen… 

Er konnte nichts in Meereen machen, da die Unbefleckten ihn sonst wirklich töten würden. 

Er konnte nicht nach Yunkai oder irgendeine andere Stadt ziehen, da er kein Pferd hatte. 

Für sie blieb nur eine einzige logische Antwort auf die Frage übrig. 

Er würde sich selbst umbringen. 

Dany hörte sich selbst schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. 

„Du hättest mich nicht verlassen dürfen!“, heulte sie und ergriff ein Kissen, um ihren Schrei zu ersticken. 

Ohne Jorah war sie aufgeschmissen… das war ihr schon klar geworden, als sie ihn das erste Mal weggeschickt hatte, aber nun, wo sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass auch er ohne sie aufgeschmissen war. Nur dass er viel schlimmer dran war. 

„Komm wieder zurück…“, flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit und erwartete beinahe, dass er aus irgendeiner Ecke des Raums auftauchen würde. 

Und er würde lächeln… Ihr sagen, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde… Sie in den Arm nehmen und-. 

Die Tür krachte auf. 

Erschrocken wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und versuchte eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen. 

Es war Daario. Er und die Sturmkrähen, hatten ihr die Treue gehalten, auch wenn er es nicht gut fand, dass sie Jorah nicht vergeben hatte. 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Daenerys und wurde argwöhnisch, als sie verstand, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. 

Der Söldner war völlig außer Atem und ein Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn. 

„Daario, was ist?!“ 

„Ein Überfall, Euer Gnaden…“ 

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Gibt es Tote?“ 

„Ja… einige Unbefleckte und Ser…“ 

Nicht Jorah… Nicht Jorah! Bitte nicht Jorah! 

„…Ser Barristan“, beendete Daario bedrückt den Satz. 

„Was…? Nein… Nein! Er kann nicht tot sein… Ich-ich…“, brachte Dany geschockt hervor und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. 

Sie hatte ihn doch erst diesen Morgen gesehen. Hatte mit ihm gelacht und über Rhaegar geredet. 

„Euer Gnaden, ich bin noch nicht fertig… Grauer Wurm…“ 

Nein. Nein, er kann nicht auch noch tot sein. 

„… er ist schwer verletzt. Aber er wird vermutlich überleben. Es könnte nur einige Wochen dauern, bis er wieder in den Einsatz kann.“ 

Daario verstummte, doch sie sah ihm an, dass da noch etwas war. 

„Waren es die Harpyien?“, erkundigte sie sich und hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass es nicht so war. 

Und sie hatte recht. 

Die Sturmkrähe schüttelte ihren Kopf und meinte: „Laut einigen Bürgern… sie haben gesagt, dass sie keine Harpyien aus der Gasse kommen sahen. Nur einen Mann. Einen einzigen.“ 

Bitte nicht… 

„Und?“ 

„Sie beschrieben ihn als… heruntergekommen. Bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Verrückt. Blutrünstig.“ 

Nein… nein. Das konnte nicht stimmen. 

Er würde das niemals tun! 

„Wer waren die Zeugen? Warum seid Ihr Euch so sicher, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen?“ 

„Weil ich einer von ihnen bin. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Jorah war, den ich gesehen habe.“


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Er hätte es wissen müssen. 

Sie würde ihm nicht vergeben. 

Sie konnte ihm nicht vergeben. 

Sie konnte ihm ja nicht einmal trauen. 

Nicht nachdem er Tyrion überfallen hatte. 

Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm in diesem Moment passiert war. 

Er… Er hatte Stimmen gehört. Tyrion hatte ihn angeschrien… in seinem Kopf. Er hatte Daenerys gegen ihn gehetzt! 

Jorah schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Er war verrückt geworden. Komplett verrückt. 

Die Welt wäre besser ohne ihn dran. 

Da war er sich sicher. 

Müde schleppte er sich durch die Gassen Meereens zwei der Unbefleckten an seiner Seite, die ihn aus der Stadt begleiten sollten. 

Er hatte beschlossen, sich direkt vor der Mauer hinzulegen und zu warten. Darauf, dass er verhungerte, dass ihn irgendwer umbrachte, dass er verdurstete… darauf, dass er starb. 

Der Opferungsplan war vergessen… 

Doch ehe sie die Mauer erreicht hatten, wurden die Soldaten von Geschrei auf einem Marktplatz abgelenkt. 

„Was ist da los?“, fragte einer und machte einige zögerliche Schritte in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. 

Eine Frau kam ihm entgegengestürmt und schrie irgendwas in irgendeiner Sprache, die der Eunuch anscheinend verstand. 

„Ein Überfall! Auf eine Patrouille!“ 

Sofort rannten die beiden zu dem Marktplatz. 

Verwirrt sah Jorah ihnen nach. 

Sollte er jetzt einfach selbst gehen oder was? 

Er entschied sich, ihnen zu folgen. 

Doch auf dem Platz angekommen, fehlte jede Spur von ihnen. Das Menschengedränge ließ nach mit jedem Schritt, den er machte und irgendwann stand er alleine da. Das ganze Geschrei und Fußgetrappel hatten bis jetzt das Schwertklirren und die Schreie vollkommen überdeckt, aber nun, da alles andere keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab, konnte er es laut und deutlich aus einer der kleinen Nebengassen hören. 

Schnell eilte er zu dem Ursprung und fand sich in Mitten eines Kampfes zwischen maskierten Männern und Unbefleckten. Es lagen schon einige von beiden Seiten tot auf dem Boden oder starben gerade. Der Verbannte erkannte Ser Barristan, Grauer Wurm und die zwei Unbefleckte von vorhin, die noch standen und kämpften. 

Sofort hob Jorah einen Dolch auf, der vor ihm im Dreck lag und schleuderte ihn auf die erst beste Harpyie. 

Er traf. 

Wie immer. 

Grauer Wurm entdeckte seinen ehemaligen Freund und schien nicht zu wissen, ob er glücklich oder verwirrt sein sollte. Immerhin wusste er, auf welcher Seite Jorah kämpfte. 

Der – zum zweiten Mal!!! – Verbannte ergriff eines der schlecht geschliffenen Schwerter einer toten Harpyie und erledigte gleich eine andere damit. 

Die Übrigen hatten inzwischen alle bemerkt, dass ein weiterer Kämpfer dazugekommen war und teilten sich auf. Drei attackierten den Ritter und er konnte gerade so zwei Angriffen ausweichen und einen abwehren. Dann entschied er sich, ohne zu überlegen, für einen und stieß ihm die Klinge zwischen die Rippen. 

Die anderen beiden griffen ihn gerade wieder an, da verlor einer seinen Kopf und der andere wurde von Jorahs Schwert aufgespitzt. Ser Barristan war der, der ihm zu Hilfe gekommen war. Er wollte sich gerade mit einem Lächeln bedanken, da stach einer der Mistkerle dem alten Mann mit einem Messer in die Lenden. 

Er brüllte erschreckend laut auf und knickte betäubt von dem Schmerz ein. 

„Selmy!“ 

Geschockt starrte Jorah ihn an und richtete seinen Blick auf den Bastard, der das getan hatte. 

Der wusste schon, dass er gleich sterben würde und rannte davon. 

Jorah sah erst jetzt, dass nur noch er und Grauer Wurm standen. Alle anderen Harpyien waren geflohen oder wie die zwei anderen letzten Unbefleckten tot. 

„Schnapp ihn dir, Andale…“, keuchte Grauer Wurm und sank zu Boden. 

„Hilfe wird kommen, bis dahin halten wir beide es aus.“ 

Der Verbannte nickte, schnappte sich zwei Dolche und sprintete dann los. Aus der Gasse und wieder auf dem Marktplatz erkannte er eine Gruppe von Sturmkrähen, die sich der Gasse näherte. 

Zum Glück. 

Die Hilfe war schneller gekommen als erwartet. 

Er hatte keine Zeit zu überprüfen, ob Daario unter ihnen war, sondern rannte einfach weiter. Am Ende einer anderen Straße bemerkte er gerade noch die lange Robe hinter einer Ecke verschwinden. 

Da war er…

Jorah hatte ihn erwischt… in einer dunklen Ecke kauernd. 

Diese erbärmliche Dreckssau. 

Lächelnd wanderte er am Hafen Meereens entlang und wusste nicht, wo er hingehen sollte. Immerhin hatte er gerade Ser Barristans und Grauer Wurms Leben gerettet. 

Vermutlich zumindest. 

Vielleicht hätten sie es auch ohne ihn geschafft. Aber er hatte ihnen geholfen. 

Wie würde Daenerys wohl reagieren, wenn sie davon erfuhr? 

Hoffentlich würde sie sich freuen… Vielleicht würde sie einsehen… Vielleicht war diese Tat ausreichend…

Gerade tauchten aus einer Gasse eine Patrouille Unbefleckter auf und Jorah wollte schon zu ihnen gehen in der Erwartung, dass sie ihm irgendeine Nachricht überbringen würden oder ihm wenigstens danken würden, doch da entdeckten auch sie ihn und einer deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf ihn. 

Sofort stürmten sie mit gezückten Waffen auf ihn zu. 

Geschockt starrte er sie an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. 

Was auch immer deren Problem war, er würde es nicht ausbaden! 

Er stieß Leute aus dem Weg und bog in die erst, beste Straße. Sie führte aus Meereen zu einem kleinen Dorf dahinter. Dort würde er sicher sein. Fürs erste. 

Jorah stolperte einige Male über seine eigenen Füße, doch erreichte er trotzdem ziemlich schnell das Tor. Er wollte gerade hindurchgehen, da bemerkte er die Wachen. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick und hoffte sie würden ihn gar nicht erst sehen. 

Und dieses eine Mal, war das Glück auf seiner Seite. 

„Was wollt Ihr hier? Ihr seid frei“, begrüßte ihn Yezzan überrascht und nicht gerade erfreut, weil Jorah seine Anweisungen auf diesem Sandplatz missachtet hatte. 

Der Ritter hatte sich etwas in dem Dorf umgehört und herausgefunden, dass Yezzan hier auf einem Platz mit seinen ganzen Kämpfern lagerte und trainierte. Natürlich für die großen Spiele in der Arena von Daznak. 

„Ich will kämpfen“, antwortete er und blickte kurz zu den anderen Kämpfern, die gerade noch trainiert hatten und nun zu ihm sahen. 

„Ich bin der Beste, den Ihr habt. Ihr wisst das.“ 

Der magere Mann trat näher an ihn heran. 

„Ihr habt zwei meiner Wachen geschlagen, nur um zu kämpfen.“ 

„Lasst mich auspeitschen, wenn Euch das glücklich macht. Aber lasst mich kämpfen… für sie“, sagte er und erinnerte sich nicht mehr, weshalb er so besessen davon war für Daenerys zu kämpfen. 

Er wusste nur, dass er es einfach musste. 

Vielleicht könnte er ihr so beweisen…

„Bitte.“ 

Yezzan überlegte noch kurz und nickte dann. 

„Aber Ihr müsst essen und trainieren. Sonst sterbt Ihr bevor Ihr überhaupt in der Arena steht.“ 

Er sagte nicht, ob er sterbe, weil er verhungern würde oder weil er ihn töten würde. 

Jorah hatte seine erste Mahlzeit seit… 

Wochen? 

Monaten? 

Er hatte seine erste Mahlzeit seit sehr langem zu sich genommen und sich dazu entschieden in die Stadt zu gehen. Es war riskant, ja, aber er musste einfach herausfinden, was dieser Angriff von den Unbefleckten auf sich hatte. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht oder irgendwen getötet… abgesehen von den Harpyien, aber die hatten auch eine Patrouille angegriffen. 

Also was war deren Problem? 

Er hatte sich einen Mantel von Yezzan… nun, ausgeliehen und war losgezogen, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Man würde ihn nicht erkennen, solange man ihm nicht den Mantel wegriss. Außerdem hatte er sich noch einen Stock genommen, mit dem er sich verteidigen könnte und in seinem Gürtel steckte auch noch ein Dolch, den man allerdings nicht sah. 

Ihm würde schon nichts passieren. 

Langsam stapfte er den Weg durch das Tor, ohne dass die Wachen ihn bemerkten und sah das schon mal als einen kleinen Sieg. 

Er sah sich verstohlen um und machte sich auf den Weg in eine der Wirtschaften, die ganz in der Nähe war. Manchmal stieß er beinahe mit anderen Menschen zusammen, da er die ganze Zeit über auf seine Stiefel starrte. Er wäre auch schon fast an der Tür vorbeigelaufen, ihm fiel dann aber doch noch rechtzeitig das Schild auf und trat ein. 

Er würde sich an einen Tisch setzen und den Gesprächen von anderen zuhören. 

Falls er hier kein Glück haben sollte, würde er es am Hafen versuchen, auch wenn das weitaus gefährlicher war. 

Jorah ließ kurz seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er Daario und einige andere Sturmkrähen. Er wollte schon zu ihm gehen und ihn begrüßen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht auf seiner Seite sein konnte, wenn er Daenerys wirklich treu diente. 

Also wählte er stattdessen einen Platz in seiner Nähe und ließ sich dort nieder. 

Er konnte das Gespräch ausgezeichnet hören. 

„…und dann habe ich gesagt, man kann diesen Ärschen nicht trauen und dass man wie sie denken muss, wenn man sie aufspüren will… Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie belämmert die mich angeschaut haben.“ 

Daario lachte und erzählte dann weiter. 

„Naja und dann habe ich mich in dem Raum umgesehen und etwas verdächtiges bemerkt. Alle Wände in dem Zimmer waren mit irgendwelchen Regalen vollgestellt, aber diese eine nicht. Na gut, man könnte meinen, das läge an dem Bett, aber das war dann doch etwas zu offensichtlich. Ich bin also zu der Wand gegangen, habe meinen Dolch gezogen und hineingerammt. Und Volltreffer!“ 

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. 

„Sofort hat man das Heulen gehört und die halbe Wand ist weggebröckelt…“ 

„Mann… ich wünschte ich wäre dabei gewesen“, lachte eine fremde Stimme und zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu vernehmen. 

„Aber du hast vorhin noch irgendwas von wegen Angriff auf eine Unbefleckten Patrouille geredet… Und davon, dass es keine Harpyien waren.“ 

„Das klingt nicht gut…“ 

„Ja. Was war da, Naharis?“ 

„Naja…“, setzte Daario an und suchte nach den passenden Worten. 

„Ihr kanntet doch sicher diesen einen Ritter, den Daenerys vor einigen Monaten verbannt hat.“ 

„Jorah Mormont?“ 

„Genau der.“ 

Dem Verbannten stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. 

Es war wirklich komisch solche Gespräche zu belauschen… aber deshalb war er da. 

„Also er ist zurückgekommen. Er hat in einer Arena gekämpft und am Ende gewonnen. Als Daenerys gesehen hat, dass er das ist, hat sie ihn und sein Geschenk mit nach Meereen genommen für eine… Anhörung? Sowas in der Art. Also sein Geschenk war irgendein Zwerg, der anscheinend ziemlich wertvoll ist. Auf jeden Fall hat sie den Zwerg in ihre Dienste aufgenommen…“ 

Jorah ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten… 

Dieser Verdammte Gnom würde Daenerys sicher alles erzählen... Also wirklich alles. 

Und das war einfach zu viel. 

Daenerys würde das nicht verstehen und… ihn in einem völlig falschen Licht sehen. 

Er hätte Tyrion einfach töten sollen! 

Nun… vielleicht würde es ja eines Tages dazu kommen. 

„…und sie hat Jorah wieder verbannt. Zwei Unbefleckte sollten ihn aus der Stadt bringen, aber er hat sie einfach in einer Gasse getötet.“ 

Das dachten diese Idioten wirklich? 

Ernsthaft? 

„Als dann eine Patrouille kam hat er die auch getötet… fragt mich nicht wie. Er hat Grauer Wurm nur nicht erledigt, weil wir ihn sonst erwischt hätten. Ansonsten sind alle tot.“ 

Was?! 

Aber… Aber Ser Barristan hatte doch auch noch gelebt! 

Was war da passiert? 

Und warum hatte Grauer Wurm ihnen nicht gesagt, was wirklich geschehen war? 

Oder war das wirklich geschehen? 

Hatte Daario recht? 

Hatte er die Unbefleckten wirklich angegriffen und sich alles nur eingebildet…? 

War er wirklich so verrückt geworden? 

Nein… nein, das konnte nicht sein. 

Es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben! Es musste einfach! 

„Ich bin nicht verrückt!“, knurrte er so leise, dass nur er sich hörte. 

Er war nicht verrückt! Nicht verrückt! 

Plötzlich stand er ungewollt und etwas zu energisch auf. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, krachte auf den Boden. 

Sofort richteten sich einige Blicke auf ihn. Darunter auch der der Sturmkrähen. 

Verdammt… 

Daario würde ihn sicher erkennen. 

Und da rief er auch schon: „Hey!“ 

Der Ritter warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und in dem Moment, in dem sie sich beide in die Augen sahen, wusste Jorah, dass er hier wegmusste. 

Sofort! 

„Was zum…?“ 

Der Verbannte wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei gegen einen Tisch. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und packte ihn mit seinen Händen, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht auch noch der umgefallen war. 

Er sah noch immer die Sturmkrähen an und sie ihn. 

„Ist er das nicht?“, fragte einer und dann brach die Hölle aus. 

Zumindest in Jorahs Gedanken. 

Er drehte sich um, sprang auf den Tisch und lief über die Tische bis zum Ausgang. Die wütenden Rufe wurden mit jedem Sprung lauter und er wusste, dass die Söldner ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren. Seine Kapuze war ihm heruntergerutscht und man sah sein Gesicht ganz deutlich. 

Scheiße! 

Nein! 

Alles ging schief! 

Er fiel praktisch von dem letzten Tisch und rollte sich ungeschickt ab. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann, der ihn aufhalten wollte, aber Jorah rappelte sich eilig auf und verpasste ihm einen schnellen, ziemlich heftigen Tritt gegen die Brust, sodass er auf den Boden stürzte und der Weg frei wurde. Hals über Kopf stürmte er auf die Straße und stieß sich mit den Ellbogen eine kleine Schneise frei. 

Er wusste nicht, ob er noch immer verfolgt wurde und bog in eine Gasse ein. 

Eine Sackgasse. 

Gottverdammt! 

Aber da hörte er schon die Rufe der Söldner und er duckte sich schnell hinter ein Fass. Vorsichtig lugte er über den Rand auf die Straße und sah, wie seine Verfolger an der Gasse vorbeirannten. 

Erleichtert sank er zu Boden. 

Das war knapp gewesen… 

„Dachtest du echt, ich würde dich hier nicht finden?“ 

Daario! 

Ehe er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, wurde ihm eine Klinge gegen die Brust gehalten. 

Verdammt!

„Nein, ich hatte es gehofft…“, knurrte er und versuchte seinen Atem etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

„In letzter Zeit scheint es nicht, als ob dein Hoffen irgendetwas bringt“, schmunzelte der Söldner heimtückisch und zog sein Arakh wieder zurück von seiner Brust. 

Überrascht sah Jorah ihn an. 

War das irgendein Trick? 

„Komm! Steh auf!“, forderte die Sturmkrähe ihn auf und bot ihm eine Hand an. Darauf rappelte der Ritter sich dann auch auf, allerdings ohne die Hilfe des anderen. 

„Was willst du?“ 

„Die Wahrheit…“ 

Jorah schnaubte. 

„Es scheinen doch alle die Wahrheit zu kennen. Ich habe die Unbefleckten und Harpyien alleine getötet und bin dann weggerannt.“ 

Daario schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht so war… selbst wenn alles darauf hindeutet.“ 

Dann hielt er kurz inne. 

„Du scheinst dir da sicherer zu sein als ich…“, murmelte Jorah, aber der Söldner winkte seine Worte mit einer Hand ab und fragte: „Was hats du gerade eben gesagt?“ 

„Dass du dir in dieser Sache sicherer-.“ 

„Nein. Das davor“, unterbrach er ihn ungeduldig. 

Jorah stand auf dem Schlauch. 

„Sag schon! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Du hast irgendwas von Harpyien gesagt!“ 

„Naja… alle scheinen zu denken, dass ich diese Harpyien und Unbefleckten alleine umgebracht habe… aber das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Das waren viel zu-.“ 

„Harpyien?“, hakte die Sturmkrähe nach. 

„Ja, wie ich schon sagte…“, sagte der Verbannte etwas genervt. 

Auf was wollte Daario hinaus? 

„Da waren aber keine Harpyien“, behauptete dieser und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem komischen Blick. 

Jorah lächelte. 

Der Söldner musste scherzen. 

„Natürlich… da waren mehrere Leichen von ihnen. Und als ich gegangen bin, waren alle tot, außer Grauer Wurm und Barristan. Sie meinten, sie kommen allein klar und ich sollte eine der Harpyien verfolgen. Naja und dann kamt ihr.“ 

„Aber Barristan war tot als wir kamen, Grauer Wurm bewusstlos und keine einzige Harpyie…“ 

Scheiße… was, wenn er sich doch alles eingebildet hatte? 

Was, wenn er die wirklich alle umgebracht hatte? 

„Na gut… das lässt nur eine logische Möglichkeit“, meinte Jorah und es tat wirklich weh sich das einzugestehen. 

Daario nickte und meinte: „Ein Trupp Harpyien ist gekommen und hat die Leichen mitgenommen.“ 

Gleichzeitig murmelte der Ritter: „Ich bin verrückt.“ 

Und dann von beiden: „Was?“ 

Daario schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte: „Du bist nicht auf diese Weise verrückt…“ 

„Das ist das Netteste, was man mir in den letzten Monaten gesagt hat…“, bedankte sich der Verbannte sarkastisch und war doch froh, dass das wenigstens eine Person auf dieser Welt glaubte. 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ein Trupp Harpyien die Leichen entfernt hat?“ 

„Was hätte denn sonst passieren sollen?“ 

„Ich weiß ni-.“ 

Jorah unterbrach sich selbst und lauschte. 

Das Geklapper konnte nur eins bedeuten. Unbefleckte! 

„Ich muss hier weg!“ 

Daario verstand und sah sich um. 

„Versteck dich hinter dem Fass. Ich komm gleich wieder.“ 

Und weg war er. 

Unsicher setzte er sich und wartete. 

War er jetzt verrückt oder nicht? 

Und wartete. 

Hatte er die Unbefleckten umgebracht? 

Und wartete. 

War er ein schlechter Mensch? 

Dann hörte er die Stimmen. 

„… - Ich dachte, er hätte sich hier irgendwo versteckt, aber er ist nicht da.“ 

„Bist du dir sicher?“ 

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich es nicht wäre?“ 

Darauf wandten sich die Unbefleckten ab und der Söldner kam zurück. 

„Das war einfacher als erwartet… Los! Wir müssen uns beeilen!“ 

Diesmal ergriff er Daarios ausgestreckte Hand und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach… wohin? 

Jorah wusste es nicht. 

Er folgte einfach blind seinem Freund. Seinem einzigen Freund. 

„Wir sind jetzt an der Stadtmauer… Wo musst du hin, Andale?“, flüsterte der ihm zu und er zog sich wieder seine Kapuze über den Kopf. 

„Ich muss ins Dorf…“ 

„Das wird nicht einfach.“ 

„Nichts ist momentan einfach.“ 

„Das stimmt allerdings…“ 

Und sie schafften es tatsächlich. Sie waren nicht durch das Tor gegangen, sondern irgendeinen Gang. Aber sie hatten es geschafft. 

„So… gern geschehen.“ 

„Danke…“, murmelte der Ritter und brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande. Er wollte sich abwenden, aber Daario hielt ihn auf. 

„Soll ich Daenerys irgendetwas ausrichten?“ 

„Wenn du das tust, wüsste sie, dass du mir geholfen hast.“ 

„Naja, ich könnte sagen, dass du diese Nachricht gerufen hast, kurz bevor du dich am Hafen ins Wasser gestürzt hast und weg warst.“ 

„Aber wir waren nicht einmal am Hafen…“ 

„Dann denk ich mir was anderes aus. Also?“ 

Er überlegte kurz… 

„Sag ihr, …dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Keine Worte können meine Verbrechen wiedergutmachen. Aber Taten vielleicht schon.“ 

Er fasste sich um den Hals und riss die Schnur entzwei, die den Pfirsichkern hielt, und gab die Kette dem Söldner. 

„Und gib ihr das.“


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jap, wieder ein Kapitel aus Danys Sicht. Es werden jetzt immer mehr aus ihrer Sicht, wobei die meisten natürlich aus der von Jorah bleiben. Ich denke, ich hab einfach ein Favor für Kapitel aus Danys Sicht entwickelt und es passt auch immer ganz gut... glaube ich.

Kapitel 29  
(aus Danys Sicht)

„Wie geht es Grauer Wurm?“ 

„Ich denke… er wird bald wieder aufwachen. Ich bin gespannt, was er zu berichten hat.“ 

Daenerys nickte. 

„Wenn er sich noch an irgendwas erinnert.“ 

„Wenn er sich noch an irgendwas erinnert…“, stimmte Missandei ihr zu und sah bedrückt zu Boden. 

„Glaubt Ihr, dass Ser Jorah das wirklich getan hat?“, fragte sie plötzlich. 

Dany war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. 

„Nun… Ich… bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das früher getan hätte, aber Tyrion hat Recht. Er ist nicht mehr der, der er einmal war.“ 

„Ihr könnt Ihn nicht einschätzen?“ 

„Nein, das kann ich nicht…“ 

„Aber wenn es jemand kann, dann seid Ihr das.“ 

Die Überzeugung in der Stimme der jungen Schreiberin brachte sie dazu traurig zu lächeln. 

„Du scheinst dir sicherer zu sein als ich. Glaubst du denn, dass er es war?“ 

„Nein“, kam es sofort und die Königin sah ihre Freundin verwundert an. 

„Warum bist du dir so sicher? Denkst du etwa, Daario hat gelogen?“ 

„Ich denke, er könnte die Situation falsch gedeutet haben oder so etwas in der Art… Aber Ser Jorah hätte doch niemals Wachen getötet… Schon gar nicht Eure und auf gar keinen Fall hätte er Grauer Wurm dermaßen verletzt. Sie waren gute Freunde.“ 

„Das klingt logisch…. Aber das was alle anderen sagen auch. Ich… Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich getan hat.“ 

„Wir werden hoffentlich bald die Wahrheit erfahren, wenn Grauer Wurm aufwacht…“ 

„Ja, hoffentlich.“ 

Missandei erhob sich und meinte: 

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, ich würde mich nun gerne in mein Zimmer zurückziehen.“ 

„Natürlich…“ 

Sie lächelte und wandte sich ab. Doch auf halbem Weg zur Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu der Khaleesi. 

„Eine Sache noch… Ihr sagtet, Ihr seid Euch nicht sicher. Was wenn er wirklich unschuldig ist? Wäre es nicht schlauer den Unbefleckten und Sturmkrähen zu befehlen ihn gefangen zu nehmen und nicht zu töten. Ich meine… hat er es nicht verdient?“ 

„Ich… Das wäre zu riskant. Denn wenn er es wirklich war, dann würde er vielleicht weiter morden. Ich kann das meinen Leuten nicht zumuten.“ 

In Wahrheit konnte sie ihren Befehl nicht mehr ändern, weil alle dann sagen würden, die Liebe hätte sie blind gemacht oder sie sah noch immer sein vergangenes Wesen. Aber das sagte sie nicht. Stattdessen sah sie Missandei zu, wie sie das Zimmer verließ und lief dann zu ihrem Bett. 

Müde ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken. 

Morgen würde sie Hizdhar heiraten… Es hatte in den letzten Wochen keine Angriffe mehr von den Harpyien gegeben, was hieß, dass er sein Versprechen gehalten hatte und sie nun ihres halten musste. 

Aber sie wollte nicht… Er löste kein einziges Gefühl der Zuneigung in ihr aus. Wenn sie ihn sah, verspürte sie automatisch Langeweile und wenn er ihr nah kam, würde sie am liebsten vor ihm wegrennen. Nicht dass er ein schlechter Mensch war… Sie liebte ihn einfach nicht. 

Bis jetzt hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nur zwei Personen wirklich geliebt. 

Rhaego und… und ihren Bären. 

Den Bären, den sie getötet hatte. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz getötet. Vielleicht war er noch immer in diesem Körper. Irgendwo… ganz tief im Inneren. Dieser Teil würde es ihm nicht erlauben irgendeinen Unbefleckten einfach so zu töten. Dieser Teil hinderte ihn auch daran sich selbst zu töten. 

Sie dachte an Tyrion. 

Als sie verkündet hatte, dass sie ihn aufnehmen würde, hatte er gemeint, dass sie etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten. Es schien um Jorah zu gehen. Allerdings war sie keines Wegs bereit mit irgendwem – und schon gar nicht mit Tyrion – über ihn zu reden, daher hatte sie gemeint, das könne sicher warten. 

Jetzt fragte sie sich, was es war… 

Plötzlich klopfte es ziemlich energisch an der Tür und sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. 

„Herein!“, rief sie und richtete sich auf. 

Es war Daario. 

Er schien etwas zerzaust und kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. 

„Ich habe ihn gesehen… heute.“ 

„Was?!“ 

Daenerys sprang schockiert auf. 

„Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht?“ 

Sie zitterte. 

War er schon tot? 

Nein… bitte nicht. 

Aber wenn er die Unbefleckten wirklich getötet hatte? 

Nein. Er durfte trotzdem nicht tot sein. 

„Nichts“, antwortete Daario und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. 

„Er ist geflohen, als er uns sah. Wir haben uns aufgeteilt und alles nach ihm abgesucht. Ich habe ihn dann gefunden. Auf einem der Märkte.“ 

„Was ist dann passiert?“ 

„Ich bin ihm in eine Sackgasse gefolgt, war mir sicher, ich hätte ihn gleich. Aber irgendwie ist er auf die Mauer gekommen, die das Ende der Gasse bildete. Ich dachte, er springt einfach auf der anderen Seite runter und verschwindet, aber davor hat er noch etwas gesagt…“ 

„Was? Was hat er gesagt?“ 

„Er sagte: Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Keine Worte können meine Verbrechen wiedergutmachen. Aber Taten vielleicht schon.“ 

Bedeutete das, dass er die Unbefleckten angegriffen und es sogar gestanden hatte? Oder meinte er… meinte er, dass er sie verraten hatte? 

Während Daenerys innerlich mit ihren Gedanken rang, kramte der Söldner in einem Beutel und zog eine Kette hervor. Nun, nicht wirklich eine Kette. Es war eine einfache Schnur, mit irgendeinem Gegenstand als Anhänger. Daario hielt es ihr entgegen. 

„Was ist das?“, erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch und kam etwas näher, um die Kette zu begutachten. 

„Er hat sie sich von seinem Hals gerissen und mir zugeworfen. Ich soll sie Euch geben“, erklärte er und wartete, dass sie sie nahm. 

Vorsichtig ergriff Dany das Band und hielt es so, dass sie den Anhänger betrachten konnte. 

Was um alle…? 

Ich liebe dich auch. 

Was… sollte das? 

Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. 

Einmal waren sie in Vaes Tolorro spazieren gegangen und auf einen Baum geklettert. Er hatte ihr von Lynesse erzählt, während sie Pfirsiche gegessen hatten. Sie hatte in einen der Kerne Ich liebe dich geritzt. Allerdings auf einer Sprache, die er sicher nicht verstand. Außerdem hatte sie diesen Kern dann weggeworfen. 

Wie hatte er ihn gefunden? 

Woher hatte er gewusst, was auf ihm stand? 

Und nun fiel ihr noch etwas ein. 

König Cleon… der Metzger König von Astapor. Man hatte ihn tot aufgefunden. In seinem Mund war ein Pfirsich gesteckt worden. Damals hatte sie nicht gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hatte… aber nun. 

War das etwa auch Jorah gewesen? 

Nun…, wenn ja, dann hatte er ihr einiges erleichtert. Ohne Cleon war Astapor wieder in den Zustand verfallen, in dem sie die Stadt zurückgelassen hatte und Yunkai hatte Meereen nicht angegriffen, da sie die Sturmkrähen rechtzeitig losgeschickt hatte, um dort wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen. Ohne Jorah wäre ihr das nicht gelungen… 

Sie würden jetzt vermutlich unter einer Belagerung stehen oder im schlimmsten Fall wären sie besiegt und als Sklaven verkauft worden. Oder so ähnlich. 

„Euer Gnaden? Geht es Euch gut?“, Daarios Stimme holte sie unsanft wieder zurück in die Realität. 

„Ja… ja. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Ihr nun geht.“ 

Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm ab und ging auf ihren Balkon. Es war dunkel geworden und in der Stadt wurden die großen Feuer entfacht. Von dem Balkon aus sah alles so friedlich und ruhig aus. 

Irgendwo dort unten war Jorah… vermutlich zumindest. Und auch Hizdhar. 

Was er wohl von dem Ritter hielt? 

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, dann wurde ihr aber klar, dass es sie nicht interessierte, was irgendein eingebildeter Adel über ihren Bären dachte. 

Nein. 

Falsch. 

Über diesen Verräter…, der ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Und liebte. Noch immer. 

Verflucht! 

Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen aufgebracht durchs Haar. 

Was hatte Jorah gemeint, mit Aber Taten vielleicht schon gemeint? 

Irgendwie fürchtete sie sich vor dem nächsten Tag. Denn sie wusste, dass ihre Hochzeit irgendetwas mit seiner Tat zu tun haben würde. 

Die Frage war, was hatte er vor und wie würde sie reagieren? 

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln hinter sich. Nicht das Rascheln von Blättern, nein, das Rascheln von Flügeln, die über Schuppen streiften. Schnell drehte sie sich um und blickte auf. 

„Drogon!“, brachte sie erstaunt hervor und musste unweigerlich lächeln. 

„Ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen…“ 

Der Drache gab eine Art… Drachenschnurren von sich und kletterte das Dach der Pyramide noch etwas weiter zu ihr herunter. 

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus. 

Wie groß er doch geworden war! 

Sein heißer Atem stieß gegen ihre Haut und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas so Angenehmes gespürt hatte. Als sie ihre Hand auf Drogons Schnauze legte, schloss der seine Augen und gab ein leises Grollen von sich. 

„Ich habe dich so vermisst… deine Brüder werden sich sicher-.“ 

Daenerys brach ab. 

Seine Brüder… 

Sie hatte sie eingesperrt. Sie hatte sie einsperren müssen. Und das gleiche müsste sie nun mit Drogon tun, wenn ihn irgendwer außer ihr sehen würde. 

„Du musst hier weg! Los!“ 

Sie hatte ihre Hand wieder zurückgezogen und der Drache sah sie verständnislos an. 

„Na los! Verschwinde!“ 

Er gab ein widerwilliges Gurren von sich. 

„Du musst gehen, Drogon! Komm… in ein paar Tagen wieder, aber nur nachts!“ 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstand. Auf jeden Fall gab er einen letzten, gekränkten Laut von sich und stieß sich dann von dem Dach ab. Er schlug einige Male mit den Flügeln und war verschwunden. 

Nun fühlte sie sich noch einsamer als zuvor.

Es war schon Nachmittag… bis jetzt war die Hochzeit ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen. 

Leider. 

Hizdhar ähnelte noch extremer als sonst einem Paradiesvogel. Sie selbst trug ein weißes Kleid, hatte den Perlenschleier abgelehnt und ihre Haare von Missandei flechten lassen. Vermutlich war sie noch nie für irgendetwas anderes so extrem herausgeputzt worden. Nicht einmal für der Hochzeit von Khal Drogo und ihr. 

Daenerys saß mit ihrem Mann in einer Kutsche und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihm. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu den Kampfarenen. Etwas worauf sie gut hätte verzichten können. Sie hätte auf den ganzen Tag verzichten können. Aber sie wollte Meereen regieren. Dafür musste sie heiraten. Auch wenn sie nicht wollte. 

Sie warf ihrem neuen Ehemann einen Blick von der Seite zu und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Er lächelte der Menge, die am Straßenrand stand, zu und winkte ein paar Kindern, die lachend hinter der Kutsche herliefen und Mhysa riefen. Sie versuchte glücklich zu wirken und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, welches die Menge ihr anscheinend abkaufte. 

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, kamen sie vor der Arena an. Sofort scharten sich Unbefleckte um sie und machte ihnen den Weg frei. Missandei, Daario und Tyrion warteten schon auf der Königsloge auf sie. 

„Und? Schöne Fahrt gehabt?“, grinste der Söldner, aber Daenerys warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu und setzte sich dann auf ihren Platz. 

Sie saß neben Missandei und Hizdhar. Er saß neben Tyrion. Die beiden schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten und schwiegen sich daher an. 

Dany wandte sich an ihre Freundin. 

„Wie geht es Grauer Wurm?“ 

„Gut. Verglichen mit den letzten Tagen sehr gut. Er ist diesen Morgen das erste Mal aufgewacht, aber die Grazien haben ihm sofort Mohnblumensaft eingeflößt.“ 

„Hat er irgendwas über… den Vorfall gesagt?“ 

„Nein… aber er sah nicht so aus, als hätte ein guter Freund ihn gerade verraten.“ 

Missandei war anscheinend noch immer davon überzeugt, dass Jorah unschuldig war. 

„Warum verteidigst du einen Verräter?“ 

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. 

„Ihr wart glücklich mit ihm… Ihr habt ihn gebraucht und er Euch. Daran hat sich nichts geändert.“ 

Daenerys wollte ihr widersprechen, ihr sagen, dass sie gut auf Verräter verzichten konnte, doch da trat ein Mann in die Arena und fuchtelte etwas mit seinen Armen, um die Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

„Freie Bürger Meereens!“, brüllte der Mann in der Arena. 

„Mit dem Segen der Grazien und ihrer Majestät, der Königin, heiße ich euch zu den Großen Spielen willkommen!“ 

Er gestikulierte wild herum und tosender Jubel brach aus. 

Zwei weitere Männer kamen in die Arena gerannt und stellten sich links und rechts von dem ersten auf. Der eine war riesig und mit Muskeln bepackt, der andere klein, dafür aber auch noch mit Schild und nicht nur Schwert bewaffnet. 

„Der erste Wettkampf… Wer wird triumphieren? Der Starke…“ 

Er deutete auf den Riesen. 

„… oder der Schnelle?“ 

Er deutete auf den Kleinen. Dieser trat vor und schrie: 

„Ich kämpfe und sterbe für Euren Ruhm, meine glorreiche Königin.“ 

Der Starke trat vor und rief das gleiche. Darauf ging der Ansager wieder durch ein Tor und verschwand. 

Daenerys hatte das ganze beobachtet, saß nun mit versteinerter Miene da und wartete darauf, dass sie mit dem Kämpfen anfangen würden. 

Nichts geschah. 

Stattdessen sahen alle sie an. 

„Ihr müsst einmal klatschen“, murmelte Hizdhar ihr zu. 

Normalerweise wäre es ihr nicht so schwer gefallen zu klatschen, aber jetzt wo sie wusste, dass dadurch einer dieser beiden jungen Männer sterben würde… 

Zögerlich hob sie die Hände und klatschte einmal. 

Das Geräusch hallte durch die ganze Arena und dann begannen die Zuschauer zu Grölen und zu Schreien und die Gladiatoren fingen an sich zu umkreisen. Dann startete der Kampf. 

Der kleine Mann duckte sich unter dem riesigen Schwert, das auf ihn zuflog, weg und stach mit seinem um einiges kleineren in den Rücken des Starken. Allerdings wich der schon aus und so erwischte er ihn nicht gescheit. 

Daario lachte. 

„Auf den Kleinen! Keine Frage auf den Kleinen! Ihr müsst alles auf den Kleinen setzten!“ 

„Auf den Kleinen in der Tat!“, murmelte Tyrion. 

Daenerys rollte mit den Augen. 

„Ich werde auf niemanden setzten.“ 

„Der König und die Königin wetten nicht bei den Großen Spielen. Am besten Ihr sucht Euch jemanden, der es tut“, behauptete Hizdhar, ohne sich von dem Kampf abzuwenden. 

Daario seufzte. 

„Gegen mich haben sie oft gesetzt, als ich in den Arenen kämpfte. Er hätte auch gegen mich gesetzt. Typischer Anfängerfehler.“ 

„Ich habe viel Zeit in dieser Arena verbracht und meiner Erfahrung nach, besiegen größere Männer kleinere“, erklärte der neue König Meereens. 

Dany hatte dieses Gespräch satt und drehte sich zu ihrem Gemahl. 

„Umfasst Eure Erfahrung auch tatsächliche Kampf Erfahrung? Habt Ihr jemals versucht jemanden zu töten, der Euch töten wollte?“ 

Daraufhin schmunzelte Tyrion, Hizdhar verzog den Mund und der Söldner grinste. 

„Wann immer ich damals zu einem solchen Ungeheuer in die Arena stieg, sahen die Leute nur mich, damals nur aus Haut und Knochen bestehend, und den tobenden Muskelberg, der mich töten wollte. Sie konnten ihr Geld gar nicht schnell genug zücken.“ 

Auf einmal hatte er ein Messer in der Hand und wirbelte es herum. 

„Doch der tobende Muskelberg hatte niemals Muskeln hier…“ 

Er deutete mit der Spitze der Waffe auf seinen Kehlkopf. 

„… oder hier.“ 

Diesmal deutete der Stahl auf Hizdhars Halsschlagader. 

„Die Männer waren immer zu langsam, also stieß mein Dolch da hin, wo sie keine Muskeln hatten. Ja, ich wusste immer, wenn ich so ein Monster vor mir stehen und Monstergrimmasen schneiden sah, dass ich nichts zu befürchten hatte.“ 

Daenerys musste schmunzeln, als Daario seine Geschichte so voller Leidenschaft erzählte. Beinahe hätte sie den Kampf vergessen… aber eben auch nur beinahe. 

Plötzlich hörte sie Spritzen, einen dumpfen Aufschlag und die Menge Johlte noch lauter als zuvor. Der Starke hatte dem Schnellen mit einem Hieb den Kopf abgeschlagen. Hizdhar warf der Sturmkrähe einen triumphierenden Blick zu. 

„Ihr missbilligt das“, hörte Dany ihn dann zu Tyrion sagen. 

„Meiner Meinung nach, gibt es schon mehr als genug Todschlag auf dieser Welt. In meiner Freizeit kann ich gut darauf verzichten“, erwiderte dieser und sah mit traurigen Augen zu, wie der leblose Körper weggeschleift wurde. 

„Und doch bleibt eine unangenehme Frage…“, sagte der König. „…welche große Tat ist jemals vollbracht worden ohne töten oder Grausamkeit?“ 

„Es ist leicht zu verwechseln, was ist und was sein sollte. Vor allem, wenn das was ist, zu Eurem Vorteil geschehen ist.“ 

„Ich spreche hier nicht von mir. Ich spreche von den nötigen Voraussetzungen für Größe.“ 

„Das soll Größe sein?“, fragte die Königin und beobachtete, wie man die Blutlache mit sauberem Sand überdeckte. 

„Das ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der großen Stadt Meereen, welche lange vor euch oder mir existierte und die weiterhin existieren wird, wenn wir längst zu Staub zerfallen sind“, erklärte Hizdhar. 

Tyrion wandte sich wieder dem Sandplatz unter ihnen zu. 

„Mein Vater hätte Euch gemocht.“ 

Die Tore öffneten sich wieder und nun kamen mehrere bewaffnete Männer hereingestürmt. An der Spitze der Ansager. 

„Wir fragen erneut: Wer wird siegen?“ 

Dany wandte sich wieder an ihren Gemahl. Sie sprach lieber mit ihm, als diesen törichten Gladiatoren beim Sterben zuzusehen. 

„Eines Tages wird auch Eure große Stadt zu Staub zerfallen.“ 

„Auf Euren Befehl hin?“ 

„Wenn es sein muss.“ 

Sie hörte nur am Rande den Ansager brüllen: 

„Ein Champion aus Meereen?“ 

„Wie viele Menschen müssten sterben, dass es so weit kommt?“, erkundigte sich Hizdhar. 

„Sollte es je passieren, wären sie für eine würdige Sache gestorben“, antwortete sie. 

Der König nickte in Richtung des meereenischen Champions, der gerade schrie: 

„Ich kämpfe und sterbe für Euren ruhmreichen Ruhm, meine glorreiche Königin.“ 

„Diese Männer glauben, dass sie für eine würdige Sache sterben.“ 

„Das ist jemandes anderen Sache.“ 

„Also ist Eure Sache richtig und die Ihre falsch? Ihr wisst, was sie wollen und sie nicht?“, hakte der König nach. 

„Gut gesagt“, warf Tyrion ein. 

„Ihr seid sehr eloquent. Was aber nichts heißen muss. Nach meiner Erfahrung haben redegewandte Herren ebenso oft Recht wie Schwachsinnige.“ 

Daenerys musste schmunzeln. 

Und wieder wurde das Gespräch von dem Ansager unterbrochen. 

„Oder ein Ritter aus Westeros?“ 

Sie wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch hielt sie Inne, als der letzte Mann sich vorstellte. 

„Ich kämpfe und sterbe für Euren ruhmreichen Ruhm, meine glorreiche Königin.“ 

Und sie wusste, dass Jorah es diesmal ernst mit dem Sterben meinte.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Er sah Daenerys direkt in die Augen. Sie schien Angst zu haben. 

Um ihn? 

Vor ihm? 

Dachte sie wirklich, er hätte die Unbefleckten getötet? 

Vielleicht hatte er ja. 

Eigentlich hätte er zittern müssen, doch sein ganzer Körper war entspannt. In ihm herrschte eine Ruhe, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Ihm war egal, was nun geschehen würde. Vielleicht kam diese Ruhe daher. 

Er sah wie einige Sturmkrähen in die Arena stürmen wollten, um ihn… nun, vermutlich um ihn zu entfernen. Aber Daario gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie sich da raushalten sollten. 

Daenerys starrte ihn noch immer an. 

Am liebsten hätte er gerufen, dass sie verdammt nochmal klatschen sollte, damit er ihr beweisen konnte. Was beweisen? 

Nun… alles. 

Dass er für sie sterben würde…, 

dass er alles für sie tun würde…, 

dass er es bereute… 

Und dann… endlich. 

Klatsch! 

Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Wahrscheinlich sah er nun noch verrückter als sonst aus, aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu freuen. 

Dass sie geklatscht hatte, bedeutete so viel für ihn. 

Es bedeutete, dass sie ihm eine Chance gab. Und das war mehr, als er verdient hatte. 

Die aufschreiende Menge holte ihn wieder zurück in die Arena. 

Sein erster Gegner war ein dunkelhäutiger, sieben Fuß Mann. Jorah hatte ein Schwert und gehärtetes Leder als Schutz. Keinen Schild und keinen Helm. 

„Zeit zu spielen…“, murmelte er und fixierte seine Gedanken auf den Kampf. 

Gekonnt wich er unter der hervorschießenden Langaxt seines Gegners aus und stach mit dem Schwert zu. Er erwischte ihn allerdings nicht. Darauf schleuderte der andere die Axt auf seinen Kopf zu. Jorah entging auch diesem Angriff nur um Zentimeter. 

Er holte abermals mit dem Schwert aus, doch wurde seine Attacke von dem Axt Griff abgeblockt. Der dunkelhäutige Mann rammte dem Ritter das Stumpfe Ende seiner Waffe in den Bauch und diesem blieb die Luft weg. Darauf knallte die Stumpfe Metall Seite gegen seinen Kopf und er ging zu Boden. Sein Schwert war ihm aus der Hand geflogen. 

Die Menge kommentierte das mit Kreischen und Jubel- und Buhrufen. 

Er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde bersten. 

Schnell robbte er bis zu seiner Waffe vor und konnte nur im letzten Moment die herunterschießende Axt zur Seite schlagen. Er sprang wieder auf und stützte sich nur kurzzeitig auf sein Schwert. Diesen Moment nutze sein Gegner aus und schlug es ihm abermals weg. Und schon wieder lag Jorah auf dem Boden. 

Wütend knurrte er einen Fluch in den Sand. 

Diesmal zog er einen Dolch, wich der Axt aus und schlitze, während er aufstand, dem anderen in den Arm. Er duckte sich unter seinem Faustschlag weg, packte den Arm, trat ihm ein Bein weg, sodass er ihm nun beinahe mühelos den Dolch ins Herz rammen konnte. 

Das war einfacher als erwartet… 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte Dany den Kampf verfolgt. Jorah erwiderte ihren Blick nur kurz und wandte sich dann schon dem nächsten Gegner zu. 

Er warf seinen Dolch weg und hob sein Schwert auf. Sein Gegner hatte die gleiche Waffe, nur war die Klinge viel dünner und konnte leicht durch Leder oder Kettenhemden Stechen, wie er gleich erfahren würde. Als die Klinge sich in sein Fleisch bohrte, zuckte Jorah zusammen, konnte aber trotzdem den folgenden Angriff parieren. Und den danach auch. 

Die folgenden allerdings nicht. Sie waren einfach zu schnell ausgeführt. 

So kam es, dass ihm Blut übers Gesicht rann, sein rechter Hemdärmel Blutgetränkt war und er auf den Boden sackte, nachdem der andere ihm in den Oberschenkel geschlitzt hatte. Schnell rollte er sich auf den Rücken und fand sich gegenüber einer ihm entgegengestreckten Schwertspitze wieder. Er war außer Atem und total erschöpft… 

Er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr abwehren konnte. 

Jorah drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er ein letztes Mal seine Königin sehen konnte. 

Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte… Alles, was er je gesagt hatte, war untertrieben. 

Danys Mund stand offen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und erwiderte seinen Blick lediglich mit glasigen Augen. Er blinzelte und schloss dann seine Augen, bereit zu sterben. 

Sein Atem ging immer schneller. 

Der Mann holte für den tödlichen Schlag aus. 

Die ganze Arena schwieg. 

Alle verfolgten das Geschehen. 

Es war so leise, dass Jorah sogar den erschrockenen und erstickten Aufschrei seines Gegners hörte. 

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass diesem eine Speerspitze aus seiner Brust ragte und er kippte um, ohne dass der Stahl Jorah überhaupt berührt hatte. Der meereenische Champion hatte ihn gerettet und wartete darauf, dass er aufstand und gegen ihn kämpfte. 

Das tat er. 

Er ergriff sein Schwert. 

Wenn er nun siegte, wäre nur noch er übrig und er hätte gewonnen. 

Der Meereener griff zuerst an. Der Seitenhieb war leicht abzuwehren. Geschmeidig ließ sein Gegner den Speer über seinen Rücken spielen und er griff erneut an. Diesmal auf der anderen Seite. Wieder blockte der Ritter. Und dann fingen sie richtig an. Jorah hatte Mühe die Waffe seines Gegners immer im Blick zu behalten, doch dann gelang es ihm den Speer irgendwie zwischen seinen Armen und seinem Rücken festzuhalten und er stieß dem anderen heftig sein Knie in den Unterleib. Allerdings konnte der ihn noch wegstoßen, sodass er rücklings auf den Boden krachte. Schon stand der meereenische Champion über ihm und holte mit dem Speer aus. 

Jorah hatte eine einzige Chance. Und er schaffte es. 

Kurz bevor die Speerspitze seine Brust durchbohrte, ergriff er das Holz dahinter und stieß ihn von sich. Die Menge hatte erschrocken aufgeschrien und feuerten die beiden nun wieder an. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich vor, machte einen Überschlag und fand sich neben dem Champion wieder, der ihm entgegengestürmt war. Er sah ihn nicht an, sondern stieß ihm einfach das Schwert in den Bauch. 

Wenn sein Gegner noch irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, dann hatte er das dank der kreischenden Menge nicht gehört. Sie buhten ihn aus, aber das war egal. 

Er hob seinen Blick zu Daenerys. 

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das zu überstehen. Sie offensichtlich auch nicht. 

Fast hätte er gelacht… über sich. Über die Situation. Einfach über diese verdammte Welt. 

Aber etwas anderes erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Was war das? 

Etwas Goldenes blitzte auf. 

Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Harpyien! 

Der Mann schlich sich von hinten an Daenerys heran! 

Was sollte er tun? 

Verdammt! 

Sein Blick fiel auf den Speer. 

Er musste treffen. 

Er packte die Waffe. 

Er fixierte den Mann mit den Augen. 

Hob an. 

Warf. 

Die Schreie mussten unerträglich sein, doch er blendete sie aus. 

Der Speer schien in Zeitlupe zu fliegen. 

Seine Gedanken waren ein Wirrwarr… 

Was wenn er nicht traf? Was wenn er Daenerys erwischte? War das die einzige Harpyie hier? 

Nein. Nein, da waren sicher noch mehr. 

Der Mann wurde mit einer solchen Wucht durchbohrt, dass er noch einige Meter durch die Luft zu fliegen schien, ehe er auf den Boden krachte. 

Daenerys hatte sich geduckt, da sie wohl gedacht hatte, dass er es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Doch als sie nun sah, wen er erwischt hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen erschrocken. 

Jorah erblickte einen weiteren Mann mit Harpyienmaske inmitten der Zuschauer und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Es wurden immer mehr. Sie waren überall! 

Ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick über die Tribünen schweifen. Wirklich überall blitzen goldene Masken auf. Sie saßen in der Falle… 

Jorah rannte los. 

Er musste zu Daenerys. Sie war das Ziel der Harpyien. 

Er fand einen Weg aus der Manege, eilte eine kleine Treppe zu den Tribünen hoch und fand sich im reinsten Chaos wieder. Die einfachen Bürger rannten in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und einige wurden dabei von den Dolchen und Säbeln der Harpyien abgestochen. 

Wo war die Königsloge? 

Erst jetzt, wo er nicht mehr kämpfte oder rannte, spürte er seine ganzen Wunden und seine brennende Lunge… Aber er durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen! 

Er entschied sich für eine Richtung und drängte sich zwischen den kreischenden Bürgern durch. Immer wieder schupste ihn irgendwer aus dem Weg, jedes Mal drehte er sich um und erwartete einer Harpyie ins Gesicht zu blicken, doch glücklicherweise war das nie der Fall. 

Und endlich erblickte er das Sonnensegel, das die Plattform überdeckte. Er war gleich da! 

Von dem Gedanken angespornt schlängelte er sich weiter zwischen den Leuten hindurch und kam dann an. Um ihn herum kämpften Unbefleckte gegen Harpyien und in der Mitte von dem ganzen standen Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion und Daario. Hizdhar lag schon tot in einer Blutlache vor ihnen. Die Sturmkrähe war gerade mit einem der Maskierten beschäftigt, sodass sie den anderen nicht kommen sah. 

Schnell schnitt der Verbannte ihm den Weg ab und rammte ihm die Klinge in den Hals. Außer Atem drehte er sich zu Daenerys. Er konnte nicht anders als erleichtert aufzulachen. 

Seine azurblauen Augen leuchteten zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder und hatten ihren Trüben Schleier fast gänzlich abgelegt. 

Dany war sich anscheinend noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm trauen sollte, aber auch sie konnte sich ein schmales Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wortlos hob sie eine Hand an ihren Hals und zog eine Kette unter ihrem Kleid hervor. 

Es war die Pfirsichkernkette. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr Alt Valyrisch sprecht…“ 

Sein Mund stand offen und er hätte gerne etwas erwidert, doch dann zerstörte Daario den Moment, als er rief: „Schön, dass ihr euch wieder ansatzweise vertragt, aber wir müssen hier trotzdem weg!“ 

Jorah wusste, dass er recht hatte und doch hätte er ihm gerne eine reingehauen. Aber er zügelte sich und trat einen Schritt näher an Daenerys heran. 

„Vertraut Ihr mir? Nur für diesen Moment?“ 

Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. 

Sie sagte nichts, aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Hand in die seine legte, war Antwort genug. 

„Los! Hier lang!“, rief die Sturmkrähe und führte sie von der Plattform. Er blieb an einer Stelle stehen, von der man gut in die Manege springen konnte. 

„Die Treppen sind blockiert… wir müssen hier lang.“ 

Jorah nickte und sprang als erster. Danach kam Daenerys. Daario ließ sie langsam an ihren Händen nach unten und Jorah fing sie auf. Dann Missandei. Dann Tyrion – Jorah ließ ihn absichtlich etwas härter auf den Boden aufkommen – und zu guter Letzt Daario. 

„Seht ihr ein Tor, das noch offen ist?“, fragte Tyrion und drehts sich um sich selbst. 

„Dort!“, meinte Jorah und sie rannten auf das Tor zu, auf das er gedeutet hatte. Er kam als Erster in den Gang und sah gerade noch, wie sich der Spalt zwischen Stein und Holz schloss. 

„Nein!“ 

Er lief weiter und versuchte das Tor mit seiner Schulter wieder auf zu rammen. Zwecklos.

„Verdammt! Wir kommen hier nicht raus…“ 

Die Frage war, was sie jetzt tun würden. Bis Hilfe von außen eintraf, würde es noch lange dauern. 

„Zurück auf den Sandplatz!“, meinte Daario leicht außer Atem und das taten sie dann auch. 

Sie versammelten sich in der Mitte und die übrigen Unbefleckten bildeten einen Schutzkreis um sie. Fürs Erste waren die Harpyien gebannt, doch dann drang eine in den Kreis ein und die anderen nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihr. Bis jetzt hatte es dank Daario und Jorah noch keine bis zu der Königin oder den anderen beiden geschafft, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das geschehen würde. Und alle wussten das. 

Sie waren verloren… 

Der Schweiß lief Jorah über die Stirn und er schmeckte eine Mischung aus Eisen und Salz. Er war geschwächt, doch er würde weitermachen, bis Daenerys in Sicherheit war. 

Plötzlich erklang ein markerschütternder Schrei irgendwo über den Wolken… und das konnte nur eins bedeuten. 

„Drogon…“, hauchte Daenerys erleichtert. 

Doch es war nicht nur ein Drache. Es waren gleich alle drei. Die beiden anderen waren – verglichen mit ihrem Bruder – klein, aber sie hatten auch scharfe Zähne und konnten Feuer speien. Als sie in der Arena landeten und anfingen die Harpyien in Brand zu setzten, stoben einige schreiend auseinander, aber andere hatten auch ihre Speere gepackt und auf die Drachen geworfen. Nicht jeder traf, aber ein paar fanden ihren Weg. 

„Nein… Nein, nein, nein!“, hörte er Dany jammern und Jorah wandte sich ihr zu. Panik spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. 

„Sie werden nicht ohne Euch gehen…“ 

Er musste nicht weiter erklären, was er meinte. 

Daenerys zögerte kurz, nickte knapp und ging langsam zu Drogon. 

Der Ritter hatte Angst, dass einer der Speere sie treffen würde, aber Drogon passte auf sie auf. 

Als sie vor ihm stand und ihre Hand ausstreckte, blies er ihr warme Luft entgegen, sodass sich ihre Haare leicht zerzausten. Und dann tat sie es. Sie kletterte auf seinen Rücken. 

Drogon gab ein lautes Kreischen von sich und erhob sich in die Luft. 

Er musste einige Male mit den Flügeln schlagen und dann war er über der Arena. Viserion war ihm gefolgt, aber Rhaegal war noch immer auf dem Sandplatz und röstete Harpyien. Seine Brüder schienen ihn zu rufen, denn er erhob seinen Kopf, um zu ihnen zu sehen, doch dann kam er zu Jorah getappt. Naja… getappt war die verniedlichte Form davon. 

„Oh nein…“, murmelte Jorah, als ihm klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte. 

Rhaegals Blick schien nur zu sagen: „Oh doch.“


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Drogon gab ein kurzes Gurren von sich und flog auf einen ziemlich verkohlten Platz zu, um dort zu landen. Viserion und Rhaegal folgten ihm. 

Erleichtert atmete Jorah aus und hielt sich wieder etwas stärker an dem Drachen fest. 

Sie waren nun schon seit – sicher nicht nur gefühlten – Stunden geflogen und hatten dabei kein einziges Wort gewechselt… Und er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was passieren würde, wenn sie landeten. So gesehen, hätte er kein Problem gehabt noch Mal mehrere Stunden zu fliegen. Aber es war klar, dass er dem – was auch immer es war – nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. 

Unerwartet unsanft kam Rhaegal auf und der Ritter verlor fast den Halt. Davon geschockt und ziemlich steif von dem Flug und seinen Wunden kletterte er von dem Rücken des Drachen auf den Boden. Er drehte sich um und fand sich Daenerys gegenüber. Auch sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollten. 

„Daenerys, ich… Euer Gnaden“, korrigierte er sich und erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie ihn verbannt hatte. 

Wagt es nicht mich je wieder bei meinem Namen zu nennen oder mich anzufassen! 

Was erwartete er von ihr? Er verstand ja selbst, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte. 

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr denkt, ich hätte eine Patrouille angegriffen…“ 

Es war das Beste, wenn er erstmal etwas Schuld von seinen Schultern nahm und sich dann um die eigentliche Last kümmerte. 

„… Ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich so etwas niemals tun würde, obwohl mein derzeitiges Verhalten dem zu widersprechen scheint.“ 

Er schluckte. 

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst… Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, Euch bis an mein Lebensende zu beschützen und ich habe nicht vor diesen Schwur zu brechen. Niemals.“ 

Er hatte ihr bis jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen können, doch er musste nun einfach ihre Reaktion sehen. 

Ihr Mund stand leicht offen und es fiel ihm schwer sich nicht zu ihr zu beugen und ihn mit seinen Lippen zu versiegeln. Ihr Blick huschte von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück. Sein Herz pochte gegen seine Rippen und er vergaß zu atmen. Er wollte gerade seine Hand heben und ihr eine silberne Strähne hinters Ohr streichen, da brach sie den Blickkontakt ab und betrachtete den Boden neben seinen Füßen. 

Er blinzelte einige Male, um sich wieder zu fassen und fuhr sich beschämt durch seine verfilzten Haare. 

„Nun ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns erstmal darauf konzentrieren würden, wieder nach Meereen zurückzukommen“, meinte sie und wollte sich abwenden. 

Bei ihren Worten machte sein Herz einen kleinen Satz. 

Immerhin gab es schon wieder ein wir. 

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. 

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es nicht wart.“ 

Er brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande… Das erste nicht verrückte und ernst gemeinte Lächeln seit Monaten. 

„Und ich bin froh, dass Ihr Eure Wut über mich zurückhalten könnt“, erwiderte er und meinte das halb ernst, halb als Scherz. 

Ihr warmes Schmunzeln führte dazu, dass er die Luft anhielt und darauf wartete, was sie als nächstes tun würde. 

„Daario war ein Idiot zu glauben, dass Ihr die Patrouille angegriffen habt…“ 

„Nun, schlussendlich hat er ja auch eingesehen, dass ich – was das angeht – tatsächlich unschuldig bin“, antwortete er, ohne darüber nachzudenken. 

Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich kleine Falten, als sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog. 

„Wie meint Ihr das?“ 

Er erwiderte ihren Blick ebenfalls verwirrt und dann wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. 

„Wir sollten schlafen und dann weitersehen“, murmelte er und wandte sich ab, um zu Rhaegal zu gehen, doch die kleine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und ihn wieder umdrehte hielt ihn davon ab. 

„Sagt mir, was Ihr damit meint!“, herrschte sie ihn an und starrte ihm fordernd in die Augen. 

Er versucht den Frosch, der ihm im Hals steckte, zu schlucken und presste seine Kiefer aufeinander. 

„Ich… wusste nicht…“ 

Er zog seine Schultern schützend hoch und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. 

„Ich dachte, er hätte es Euch erzählt.“ 

„Was? Was hätte er mir erzählen sollen?“ 

Danys Stimme war heiser und sie schien es nicht wirklich wissen zu wollen. 

„Er hat…“ 

Er brach ab aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. 

„Er hat mir geholfen zu entkommen.“ 

Er wartete darauf, dass sie komplett ausflippen und Drogon auf ihn hetzen würde, doch sie wandte sich lediglich ab… und stürmte davon. 

Jorah war so überrascht, dass er – wie so oft – im ersten Moment nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er wusste es auch nicht im zweiten. 

„Wartet! Wo wollt Ihr hin?“ 

Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und fauchte: „Weg von Verräter wie Euch und Daario! Also wagt es ja nicht mir zu folgen!“ 

Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er erwartet, dass sie gleich Feuer speien würde. Die Wucht der Worte traf ihn ungedeckt und er fing an zu zittert. 

„Es tut mir leid…“ 

Daenerys erwiderte kurz noch wutentbrannt seinen Blick und wandte sich dann ohne weiteren Kommentar ab. 

Erschüttert sah er ihr nach. 

„Daenerys…“ 

Der Ritter gab einen erstickten Klagelaut von sich und hatte das Gefühl gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.   
Er sackte auf seine Knie und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Stelle nehmen, an der sie verschwunden war. Irgendwann fasste er sich wieder und schleppte sich langsam zu Rhaegal. Wenigstens der schien nichts gegen ihn zu haben. Er hob seinen einen Flügel leicht an und ließ Jorah an sich lehnen. Der wollte eigentlich schlafen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Augen schlossen und er fast wegnickte, riss er sie wieder auf, aus Angst Daenerys könnte zurückkommen und einfach mit Drogon abhauen. 

Irgendwann schlief er dann doch ein. 

Wäre das nur nicht passiert… wäre er nur Daenerys nachgelaufen. 

Knack! 

Jorah schreckte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf. 

Was war das?! 

Sein Blick fiel auf Drogon. Er hatte sich ein bisschen in seinem Knochennest bewegt und dabei einige Gebeine zerbrochen. 

Erleichtert sank der Ritter wieder zurück. 

Als er zum Himmel aufsah, glaubte er zu erkennen, dass es Nachmittag war. Nachmittag des dritten Tages mitten im Grasmeer. Von Daenerys fehlte noch immer jegliche Spur. 

Von diesem Gedanken wie immer beunruhigt, schmiegte er sich noch näher an Rhaegals Flanke. 

Er hatte sich seit dem Tag, an dem Dany verschwunden war, nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Er war nur ein oder zweimal etwas von dem Drachen weggerückt, da der jagen gegangen war. 

Was hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt? Wollte sie nach Meereen zurück? 

Nein… nein, sie hatte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben wollen. 

Um sich über Daario und ihn aufzuregen… 

Verdammt er musste sie finden. 

Hoffentlich war ihr nichts zugestoßen! 

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte… aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er furchtbaren Durst hatte. Mal ganz von seinem Hunger abgesehen. 

Seine Träume plagten ihn mit Bildern, die er einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam und schlussendlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. 

Jorah streckte sich vorsichtig und stand auf. Er war komplett verspannt und die ersten Schritte, die er machte, waren unsicher, als ob er noch nie gelaufen wäre. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Drachen, die noch immer schliefen, und schnitt den Weg ein, auf dem Dany verschwunden war. 

Das Drachennest war auf einem Berg und der Weg dementsprechend ziemlich steil und manchmal versperrten kleinere Felsen einem die Bahn. Am Fuß des Berges angekommen, fand er sich mitten im Grasmeer wieder. 

Das Gras rauschte im Wind und ganz in der Nähe hörte er Wasser plätschern. Ansonsten gänzliche Stille. 

Unheimlich… 

Daenerys war sicher dem Plätschern nachgegangen. Daher tat er das auch. 

Er schob riesige Grashalme zur Seite und kam nach wenigen Minuten zu dem Gewässer. 

Der Bach war nicht groß, eher ein Rinnsal, aber das war egal. 

Schnell kniete er sich nieder, bildete mit seinen Händen ein Schälchen, schöpfte etwas Wasser und führte es an seinen Mund. Er hatte das Gefühl noch nie etwas so Erfrischendes gekostet zu haben. Er wusch sich sein Gesicht und sah sich dann genauer um. Er entdeckte Fußspuren in dem Matsch, in dem er kniete. 

Vermutlich waren sie von Daenerys…, wenn nicht, hätten sie beide ein Problem. 

Jorah raffte sich wieder auf und machte sich auf, den Spuren zu folgen. 

Verräter! 

„Was?!“, stieß er erschrocken hervor und blickte sich um. 

Doch da war niemand. 

Das war eindeutig Danys Stimme gewesen. Jedoch war das einzige, was er im Moment hörte, noch immer das Gras und der Bach. 

Ich habe dir vertraut… 

Er fing an, sich um sich selbst zu drehen. 

„Wer ist da?“ 

Keine Antwort. 

Unsicher sah er sich nochmal um und lief weiter. Er bildete sich das sicher nur ein… der Wind… der war es. 

Ich hätte dir doch vergeben! 

Sein Herz schien durchzudrehen. 

Das konnte doch nicht nur der Wind sein! 

Denkst du, es war leicht für mich dich wegzuschicken? 

Es war so real! 

Ich habe dich doch auch geliebt! 

Er musste hier weg! Einfach weg! 

Er blickte auf und hoffte, dass der Berggipfel irgendwo über dem Gras hervorragte. Doch er konnte ihn nirgends ausmachen. 

„Nein…“, murmelte er und wurde hektischer. 

Wo war er? 

Er musste seinen eigenen Spuren im Matsch folgen! 

Er sah auf den Boden…. Da war kein Bach mehr. 

Was um alle Sieben Höllen ging hier vor? Träumte er noch? 

Nein. Nein, er war ganz sicher wach! 

Jorah! 

Er fuhr zusammen, als er hinter sich sah und Daenerys entdeckte. In einem Moment schien es ihr gut zu gehen, im nächsten war sie Blutüberströmt und ihr Kleid zerfetzt. 

Hilf mir! 

„Daenerys…“, brachte er nur hervor. 

Wind kam auf und es war, als würde er sie wegwehen, denn plötzlich war sie weg. 

„Nein…! Daenerys!“ 

Er musste sie finden! 

Ohne weiter über sein Handeln nachzudenken, rannte er in die Richtung, in die der Wind sie getragen hatte. Gras klatschte gegen seinen ganzen Körper und hinterließ rote Striemen auf seinem Gesicht zurück. Er lief weiter. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und taumelte weiter. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Jorah wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er gelaufen war, doch irgendwann wurde er langsamer und langsamer und kam dann keuchend zum Stehen. 

Er war auf einen Weg gestoßen! 

Er sah ihn auf und ab… niemand. 

Er gab ein langgezogenes und wütendes Ahhhh von sich und hätte gerne gegen irgendwas geschlagen... Dann hörte er auf einmal in der Ferne Hufgetrappel. 

Schnell verschwand er wieder in dem Gras. 

Er erkannte zwei Pferde… aber nur einen Reiter. Sie kamen immer näher und als sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren, weiteten sich Jorahs Augen ungläubig. 

Sie galoppierten an ihm vorbei. 

„Daario!“ 

Er stolperte aus seinem Versteck und stellte sich mitten auf den Weg. 

„Daario!“ 

Die Pferde wurden langsamer und der Söldner blickte zurück. Als er Jorah sah, wurden auch seine Augen groß. 

„Andale…?“

Der Ritter konnte es nicht fassen und ging zu ihm. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde…“ 

„Genau genommen habe ich dich gefunden“, entgegnete Jorah. 

„Was machst du hier?“ 

„Euch suchen. Daenerys ist immer noch die Königin von Meereen“, erklärte die Sturmkrähe und sah sich um. 

„Wo ist sie?“ 

Der Verbannte schluckte. 

„Weg… ich weiß nicht, wo sie hingegangen ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht gut ausgegangen ist.“ 

Daario nickte und fragte fürs erste nicht weiter. Er deutete auf das zweite Pferd. 

„Spring auf… wir müssen unsere Königin finden.“ 

Jorah konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, löste den Strick von Daarios Sattel und hockte auf. Er war so unendlich froh Daario gefunden zu haben. Er war der einzige, der ihn wie immer behandelte. Als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. 

„Ich frag einfach mal nicht, was mit dir passiert ist…“, murmelte der Söldner und ließ sein Pferd antraben. Jorah tat es ihm gleich. 

„Warum? Was ist mit mir?“ 

„Dein Gesicht… und… hast du Schlamm gegessen?“ 

Nun, da sein Freund es sagte, bemerkte er das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Mund. Es war als hätte er sich eine ganze Ladung Sand reingekippt. 

„Ich… weiß es nicht“, gestand er angewidert und versuchte die ganzen kleinen Körnchen auszuspucken. 

Er hatte doch Wasser getrunken! Wann war der Schlamm in seinen Mund gekommen?! Hatte er sich den Bach nur eingebildet? 

Nein… nein. 

Er war doch nicht verrückt! 

Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise… oder? Hatte er tatsächlich Schlamm in seinen Mund gestopft und gedacht es wäre Wasser? 

Verwirrt schüttelte Jorah seinen Kopf und fragte: „Warum bist du alleine unterwegs? Ich hätte zumindest zwei Mann erwartet…, wenn nicht eine ganze Patrouille.“ 

„Es hätten auch zwei sein sollen… Ich mochte den Unbefleckten aber nicht…“ 

„Du magst gar keine Unbefleckten“, lächelte der Ritter und der Söldner zog entschuldigend seine Schultern hoch. 

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Die verstehen wirklich keinen Humor! Ich habe Grauem Wurm einmal einen Witz erzählt… großer Fehler.“ 

„Ja, den Atem hättest du dir sparen können. Aber sag, was ist mit dem Soldaten passiert, der dich begleitet hat?“, erkundigte er sich und hatte schon so eine Ahnung. 

„Nun… es kann sein, dass ich gewartet habe, bis er schläft und dann einfach abgehauen bin… mit beiden Pferden… Keine Sorge ich habe ihm genug Vorräte dagelassen, sodass er zurück nach Meereen laufen kann“, fügte die Sturmkrähe noch hinzu, als sie den leicht bestürzten Blick des Verbannten sah. 

„Und wie lief es bei dir so? Scheint, als hättet ihr nicht so viel Glück beim Jagen gehabt…“ 

„Frag nicht…“, murrte Jorah und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg. 

Daario ließ aber nicht locker. 

„Warum? Was ist passiert? Du hast doch ihr Leben gerettet!“ 

„Und ihr davon erzählt, dass du mir geholfen hast… Sie hat uns beide als verdammte Verräter bezeichnet…“ 

„Oh…“ 

Bedrücktes Schweigen folgte. 

„Tja, im Moment sieht es so aus, als ob die verdammten Verräter ihre einzige Hoffnung sind“, witzelte der Söldner. 

Der Ritter reagierte nicht. 

„Ach komm schon, Andale! Wir werden sie finden!“ 

Am nächsten Tag stießen sie auf einen kleinen Pfad, der vom Weg wegführte und erst vor kurzem von einer ganzen Horde benutz worden sein muss. Sie folgten ihm und fanden sich bald auf einer riesigen Lichtung wieder. Der Boden war matschig und in ihn waren tausende Hufabdrücke geprägt. 

„Was… ist das hier?“, fragte Daario mit großen Augen und betrachtete die Furchen. Darauf erkannte auch Jorah, was genau er meinte. 

Die Spuren bildeten einen Kreis… als ob sie irgendwas eingekreist hätten. Oder irgendwen. 

„Das könnten auch Spuren einer Jagd sein…“, sagte der Söldner zögerlich, der ganz genau wusste, was sein Freund dachte. 

„Könnte sein…“, erwiderte dieser und sprang von seinem Pferd, um sich die Spuren genauer anzusehen. 

Sie waren schon etwas älter… vielleicht zwei Tage. 

Er stapfte durch den Matsch auf die Stelle zu, die umkreist worden war. 

Er hielt inne. 

Er stieß zittrig seinen Atem aus. 

Langsam kniete er nieder und betrachtete den Pfirsichkern, der schon anfing sich zu zersetzen. Er war noch immer auf dem Lederband aufgefädelt, welches zerrissen worden war. 

Vorsichtig hob er die Kette auf. 

„Sie haben Daenerys…“


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32  
(aus Danys Sicht)

Sobald sie sicher war, dass Jorah sie nicht mehr sah, fing sie an zu laufen. Schluchzend stolperte sie über die Steine, die mitten auf dem steilen Weg lagen. 

Natürlich war sie froh, dass Daario ihn nicht getötet hatte! 

Ihr Problem war einfach, dass er sie angelogen und sie ihm jedes Wort geglaubt hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken. 

Sie war so dumm! So naiv! 

Sie hätte aus Jorahs Verrat lernen sollen! 

Wie viele mussten sie noch verraten, bis sie es endlich kapierte? 

Sie konnte niemandem trauen! Niemandem! Die einzige Person, auf die sie zählen konnte, war sie selbst und würde sie so dumm bleiben, könnte sie sich nicht mal selbst trauen. 

Sie kam am Fuße des Berges an und fand sich vor einer Grasmauer. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um und taumelte einfach in irgendeine Richtung. 

Wütend auf sich selbst, versuchte sie sich ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es wurden immer mehr. Irgendwann trat sie auf ihren eigenen Fuß und fiel hin. Sie wollte wieder aufstehen, doch schaffte sie es gerade mal sich wieder hinzusetzen, als sie schon wieder von einer Wut- und Trauerwelle erwischt wurde und ihr Gesicht in ihren zittrigen Händen vergrub. 

Daenerys! 

Sie sah nicht auf. 

Sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, er sollte sie ja in Ruhe lassen! 

„Geh weg…“, brachte sie hervor und drehte sich doch um. 

Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihr Ritter dort stehen würde, aber dort war nichts außer Gras. Verwirrt schniefte sie und schaffte es dann doch aufzustehen. 

„Jorah?“ 

Keine Antwort. 

Plötzlich nahm sie etwas anderes wahr. Das Plätschern von Wasser. 

Auf unsicheren Beinen tappte sie in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. 

Bitte… es tut mir leid. 

Sie fuhr herum und erblickte wieder nur Gras. 

Töte mich oder vergib mir. 

„Nein…“ 

Sie rutschte plötzlich in Matsch aus - ein kurzer Entsetzensschrei - und landete schon wieder auf dem Boden. 

Das Plätschern war verstummt. 

Voller Schlamm rappelte sie sich wieder auf. 

Auf einmal stellte sie fest, dass sie in Wasser stand. Ein Bach… Sie blinzelte einige Male und stand wieder in Matsch. 

Verwirrt und ängstlich wich sie zurück und fing an zu rennen. 

Du hättest mir vergeben sollen! Sieh, was aus mir geworden ist! 

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch schien die Stimme auch in ihrem Kopf zu sein. 

Du hast mein Leben ruiniert! Meine Träume zerstört! 

Sie rannte weiter. Versuchte noch schneller zu werden. Sie musst hier einfach weg! 

Daenerys! Bitte! 

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und blieb stehen. 

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?!“ 

Ihre Stimme war brüchig und belegt zugleich. 

„Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Verräter an meiner Seite!“ 

Aber du brauchst mich! Du brauchst mich, wie ich dich brauche! 

„Nein!“ 

Das stimmte nicht. Sie kam gut ohne ihn zurecht. Ihr ganzes Leben wäre einfacher ohne ihn! 

Du brauchst mich! 

„Nein!“ 

Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben! 

„Ich hasse dich!“ 

Sie versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken und auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten Kuss. 

Es war Jahre her… doch sie erinnerte sich noch immer an seine strahlenden Augen und das Bitzeln in der Luft kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Arme, die sie umschlangen und- 

Nein! 

Sie rannte wieder los. 

Was war mit ihr los? Warum… geschah das alles?! 

Bilder von einem anderen Abend tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. 

Sie waren in einem Zelt… es war kurz nachdem sie Astapor übernommen hatten. 

Würde es meiner Khaleesi vielleicht belieben, wenn ich mich zu ihr legen würde? 

„Nein!“, keuchte sie. 

Willst du mich heiraten? 

Sie gab nach… Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr. 

„Ja…“ 

Ja? 

Sie sackte in sich zusammen. 

Vor sich sah sie sein glücklich strahlendes und zugleich ungläubiges Gesicht. 

„Ja…“

Daenerys schreckte auf. 

Ihre zerzausten Haare klebten ihr im ganzen Gesicht und versperrten ihr die Sicht. Benommen von ihren wirren Träumen rappelte sie sich auf. 

Sie war mitten im Nirgendwo zusammengebrochen und einfach eingeschlafen… 

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einen ganzen Tag oder nur wenige Stunden dort gelegen hatte, aber ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er Jahre lang nicht bewegt worden. 

Steif versuchte sie ein paar Schritte zu machen und musste feststellen, dass sie Muskelkater hatte. 

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. 

Verflucht… 

Hufe schlugen auf dem Boden auf, ließen ihn vibrieren und sie blickte erwartungsvoll auf.

Konnte es sein, dass das einer ihrer Soldaten aus Meereen war? Oder vielleicht eine ganze Gruppe? 

Ohne drüber nachzudenken, lief sie dem Geräusch entgegen. 

Wäre sie bei klarem Verstand, hätte sie gewusst, dass eine kleine Gruppe Soldaten nicht den Boden vibrieren lassen würde… Sie stieß auf einen Weg und als sie die Schreie hörte, wusste sie, dass das ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Dothraki. 

Und dort kamen sie auch schon… 

Schnell wandte sie sich ab und lief trotz des Katers so schnell sie konnte. Zwischen dem Gras hatte sie die besten Chancen ihnen zu entkommen, daher stürzte sie ungestüm von dem Pfad und schlug sich mit den Armen einen Weg frei. 

Sie hörte erneut die Schreie und diesmal deutlich näher. 

Sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. 

Das Gras lichtete sich und sie stürmte auf eine Lichtung. Jäh waren überall um sie herum Pferde. Auf ihren Rücken die Reiter, vor denen sie zu Recht Angst hatte. 

Knall! 

Daenerys zuckte kurz zusammen, reagierte aber auch nicht mehr auf den Peitschenhieb. 

Das würde ihnen noch leidtun… 

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schritt sie mit all ihrem Stolz, den sie noch hatte, neben dem Pferd her, an das sie gebunden war. Der Reiter unterhielt sich mit einem anderen, aber sie hörte ihnen nicht zu. 

Sie war in Gedanken bei Jorah. 

Ihr war mit jedem Tag klarer geworden, dass sie ihn wirklich brauchte… 

Dank der verfluchten Stimme, die sie sogar in ihren Träumen verfolgt hatte, hatte sie sich an etwas erinnert. An dem Tag, als sie mit Jorah unter dem Tisch auf seiner Terrasse gekauert hatten, da sie unter Beschuss einer Harpyie gestanden hatten, hatte er etwas gesagt… 

Er hatte sich entschuldigt… bevor er ihr aber sagen konnte, für was, hatte sie ihn unterbrochen. 

Er hatte es ihr sagen wollen! 

Der Gedanke brachte jedes Mal glasige Augen mit sich. 

Er hatte es ihr sagen wollen und sie hatte ihn nicht ausreden lassen! Und dann verbannt… Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Seine Berührungen… die Geborgenheit, die sie immer gefühlt hatte, wenn sie bei ihm war… sein Lächeln… das Vertrauen, das sie in ihn setzten konnte, ohne zu zögern. 

Sie vermisste Jorah Mormont mehr als alles andere. 

Sie hatte noch immer nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass noch ein Funken seines alten Geistes in seinem Körper steckte. 

Sie wollte, dass alles wieder wie früher war. 

Sie würde alles dafür geben. 

Sie blinzelte und stellte fest, dass sie bei einem Lager angekommen waren. 

Der Dothraki mit der Peitsche sprang von seinem Pferd, band das Seil, mit dem ihre Hände gefesselt waren, von dem Sattel und führte sie zu einem kleinen See. Dort wurde sie auf den Boden geschupst, um zu warten. Auf was, wusste sie nicht. 

Sie sah sich auch nicht um, ob sie irgendwer bewachte. Denn selbst wenn nicht, hätte sie nicht unauffällig fliehen können. 

Nach einer Weile wurde sie grob am Arm gepackt und zu dem Herz des Lagers geführt, wo sie den Khal vermutete. Und sie hatte Recht. Khal Moro… so hatten sie ihn genannt. 

Sie wurde vor ihn geführt und dann einfach stehen gelassen. Wie eine Stute, die untersucht werden sollte, zu was sie taugte. Nun, sie würde es ihnen zeigen… 

„Wenn der Dreck erstmal weggewaschen ist, sieht sie sicher nicht schlecht aus…“ 

„Zum Ficken reichts“, lachte einer der Kos. 

Moro lächelte darauf hin. 

„Sie hat silbernes Haar! Das bedeutet sie ist eine Hexe!“, zischte eine der Frauen, die sich an einen der Kos schmiegte. 

„Das ist bekannt“, erwiderte eine andere und betrachtete Daenerys feinselig. 

Der Khal lachte daraufhin nur und schlenderte, um seine Gefangene herum.

„Ich denke, ihr seid zurecht eifersüchtig…“ 

Dany hatte bis jetzt kein einziges Wort gesagt, doch ihr reichte das abfällige Gerede. Als ihr Moro dann das Kleid aufreißen wollte, um ihre Brüste zu entblößen, war es endgültig vorbei. 

„Fass mich nicht an! Ich bin keine verdammte Hure!“, knurrte sie und starrte dem Mann, der ihr jetzt gegenüberstand, wütend in die Augen. 

Alle waren sichtlich überrascht, dass sie ihre Sprache sprach. Moro hatte sich als erster gesammelt. 

„Du bist meine Gefangene… und wenn ich sage, du bist eine Hure, dann bist du das auch. Verstanden?“ 

Sie schnaubte und hätte ihm zu gerne ins Gesicht gespuckt. 

„Ich bin Daenerys aus dem Hause Targaryen, die Erste ihres Namens, Unverbrannte, Königin Meereens, Königin der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Khaleesi des Großen Grasmeers, Sprengerin der Ketten und Mutter der Drachen.“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille. 

Dann lachte Moro wieder und alle anderen Anwesenden vielen mit ein. Außer die Frauen, die waren noch immer eingeschnappt. 

Daenerys schluckte… sie hatte eine andere Reaktion erhofft. 

„Denkst du diese Titel würden uns irgendetwas bedeuten, selbst wenn sie dir wirklich gehören würden?“, knurrte der Khal ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er etwas zu nah an sie herangetreten war. 

„Du bist meine Hure und wirst diese Nacht mit mir verbringen. Wenn du Glück hast, gefällst du mir und ich behalte dich…, wenn nicht…“ 

Er drehte sich zu seinen Blutreitern und Kos. 

„Das werde ich nicht…“, entgegnete sie und versuchte ihre Stimme so ungerührt klingen zu lassen, wie nur möglich. 

Natürlich könnte sie sich alleine nicht gegen den Khal wehren… ohne ihren Drachen oder… oder ihrem Bären war sie den Dothraki ausgeliefert. Sie hatte noch einen Joker, den sie ausspielen konnte und das musste funktionieren. 

„Ich bin meinem Mann treu… Khal Drogo, Sohn von Khal Bharbo.“ 

Die Augen Moros weiteten sich etwas und er wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Khal Drogo ist tot.“ 

„Ich weiß. Ich habe seinen Körper verbrannt.“ 

Der Mann senkte seinen Kopf. 

„Vergib mir. Das wusste ich nicht.“ 

Er wandte sich ab. 

„Es ist verboten mit der Witwe eines Khals zu schlafen. Niemand wird dich anfassen.“ 

Er zückte seinen Dolch, ging wieder zu ihr und schnitt ihre Fesseln durch. 

„Du hast mein Wort.“ 

Erleichterung, die ihr schnell zu Kopfe stieg, breitete sich in Dany aus. 

„Bringt mich zurück nach Meereen und ich werde das ganze Khalasar belohnen. Pferde, Gold, Stahl. Egal was.“ 

Der Khal sah sie komisch an. 

„Wenn ein Khal stirbt, gibt es nur einen Platz für seine Khaleesi.“ 

Eine der Frauen fing an zu lächeln und zog ihre Worte genüsslich in die Länge. 

„Vaes Dothrak. Im Tempel der Dosh Khaleen.“


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie dort ist?“, hakte Daario nach. 

Beim Anblick Vaes Dothraks war es den beiden Eis kalt den Rücken heruntergelaufen. 

„Ganz sicher…“, gab Jorah geistesabwesend von sich. 

Sie hätte an jedem erdenklichen Ort sein können, jedoch hatte er einfach dieses Gefühl, dass sie hierhergebracht worden war. 

Daario kniff seine Augen zusammen und späte auf die Stadt herab. 

Sie befanden sich auf einem der Bergrücken, der die Stadt umgab. Die Pferde hatten sie schon vor langem zurücklassen müssen. Und nun standen sie hier. 

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können da nicht einfach einmarschieren, Daenerys schnappen und wieder verschwinden“, behauptete der Söldner und wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. 

Sie Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie herunter. Seit Tagen. 

Der Ritter wandte sich ab und schritt zu einem der vertrockneten Büsche. Sein Freund drehte sich weg, worauf Jorah seine Augen verdrehte. 

„Komm her…“ 

„Ich will dir nicht beim Pissen zusehen, Andale“, grinste er, kam aber doch zu ihm.

Jorah ignorierte ihn. 

„Gib mir deine Waffen.“ 

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst?!“ 

„Es ist nicht erlaubt in der heiligen Stadt Waffen zu tragen…“ 

„Sie müssen davon ja nichts wissen!“ 

„Es ist schon ohne Waffen riskant, aber wenn irgendwer sieht, dass du einen Dolch bei dir hast, dann sind wir sofort tot!“ 

Sein Freund starrte ihn kurz wütend an und löste seinen Waffengurt. Jorah nahm ihn und verstaute ihn zwischen dem Felsen und dem Busch. 

Die Sturmkrähe wollte sich schon wegdrehen und sich auf den Weg machen, doch der Ritter hielt ihn auf. 

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich mit alle Waffen alle Waffen meine?“ 

Daario stöhnte genervt auf und zückte seinen Dolch. 

Fordernd streckte der Verbannte seinen Arm aus. Seinen linken. 

Der Söldner war kurz davor ihm nach langem Zögern die Waffe zu geben, jedoch hielt er inne, als er die Haut seines Gegenübers sah. Jorahs zerfleddertes, gold-gelbes, fast schon braunes Hemd verbarg nicht seinen ganzen Unterarm. Als er das bemerkte, zog er ihn schnell zurück. 

„Keine Sorge… ich habe niemanden damit berührt.“

Sein Freund nickte langsam. 

„Du kennst die Folgen? Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“ 

Nun war es der Ritter der nickte. 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, sah er Daario besorgt. Dieser hob leicht seinen Dolch an. 

„Ich mach das selbst… geh schon mal voraus.“ 

Jorah konnte nicht widersprechen und wandte sich grübelnd ab. 

Natürlich wusste er, was das bedeutete und welche Folgen es hatte…! Er würde Daenerys nicht mehr lange dienen können. Schon jetzt schien sein Verstand darunter zu leiden, wie würde es dann in ein paar Wochen aussehen? 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. 

Wo genau war Daenerys und wie sollten sie sie befreien? 

Sein Herz raste. Er verstand nicht, wie Daario so entspannt sein konnte. Der Söldner schlenderte neben dem Ritter her und sah sich mit einem Lächeln um. Um sie herum wurde getanzt, gesungen und gefickt. 

„Dothraki müsste man sein…“, murmelte sein Freund, Jorah nahm es aber fast nicht wahr. 

Er sah sich beunruhigt um, in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Daenerys und gleichzeitig konzentrierte er sich auf jede Bewegung aus den Schatten der Gassen. 

„Daario, wir sind zu auffällig“, knurrte er und blickte sich abermals um. 

Die Feiernden waren nicht sein Problem… viel mehr die, die abseitsstanden und das Geschehen genau beobachteten. 

„Du meinst, DU bist auffällig. Andale, du musst dich entspannen.“ 

„Du hast leicht reden…“ 

„Warum? Daenerys ist auch meine Königin. In ihren Augen bin ich auch ein Verräter… na gut, mich hat sie noch nicht verbannt, aber ihr hat auch die Gelegenheit-.“ 

„Mann! Versteh doch, dass sie so viel mehr als nur meine Königin ist!“, fauchte er und packte Daario an seinem Hals. Allerdings nur mit einer Hand… er wollte ihn nicht infizieren. 

Sein Freund zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch und legte seine eigene Hand auf die an seinem Hals. 

„In Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass sie für dich mehr ist.“ 

Der Ritter schluckte und ließ ihn dann wieder los.

„Tut mir leid…“, murmelte er beschämt und wollte weitergehen. 

Da bemerkte er zwei Gestalten, die ihm schon vorhin aufgefallen waren. 

Wurden sie verfolgt? 

„Wir müssen hier weg“, zischte er und eilte so langsam er konnte in die nächst, beste Gasse. Es sollte nicht aussehen, als ob sie rennen würden. Die Sturmkrähe folgte ihm. 

„Was ist los?“ 

„Wir werden verfolgt!“, antwortete der Verbannte und späte kurz hinter der Mauer hervor. 

Der größere der beiden nickte dem anderen zu und sie näherten sich der Gasse. 

„Verdammt…“, hauchte Jorah und Panik machte sich in ihm breit. 

„Los! Wir müssen hier weg!“ 

Ehe Daario etwas erwidern konnte, rannte er schon los. Er bog um eine Ecke, wusste, dass der Söldner ihm folgte und stürmte weiter. 

Seine Lungen fingen an zu brennen, mal ganz von seinem Herz abgesehen. 

„Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgehängt…“, keuchte er und verlangsamte seine Schritte. 

Die Sturmkrähe antwortete nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur an ihm vorbei. Als der Ritter seinem Blick folgte, sah er, wie die beiden Dothraki gerade aus einer Gasse auftauchten. 

Wäre sein Mund nicht so trocken, hätte er versucht zu schlucken. 

Daario fasste sich wieder und lief mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln auf die anderen Männer zu. 

„Einen Wunderschönen Abend, meine Freunde! Könnt ihr uns vielleicht den Weg zeigen?“ 

Die Dothraki verstanden kein einziges Wort. 

Jorah holte ein letztes Mal einen tiefen Atemzug und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund. 

„Könnt ihr uns den Weg zu dem Ostmarkt zeigen? Wir wollten uns mal hier umsehen und finden jetzt nicht mehr zu unserem Stand zurück.“ 

Sein Dothraki war etwas eingerostet, aber sie verstanden ihn anscheinend.

„Wer seid ihr?“, knurrte der kleinere misstrauisch, der etwa so groß wie der Verbannte war. 

„Händler. Weinhändler.“ 

Kurz herrschte eine geladene Stille, in der Daario ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der eindeutig sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du laberst, aber es ist scheiße.“ 

„Ähm… wenn ihr uns zurückführt, könnt ihr gerne ein Fass haben. Feinstes Aborgold“, lächelte Jorah gezwungen und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Freund kaum merklich seinen Kopf schüttelte. 

Sowie er die Blicke der Dothraki sah, wusste er, dass sie am Arsch waren. 

„Hohl Verstärkung“, knurrte der große. 

Der kleine wandte sich ab und rannte los. Daario realisierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was vor sich ging und hetzte ihm nach. 

Jorah richtete seinen Blick auf den Riesen. 

Na toll… danke für nichts. 

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte der Mann sich auf ihn und er konnte nur knapp ausweichen. 

Verdammt! Wie sollte er diesen Brutalo ohne seine Dolche oder sein Schwert besiegen?! 

Noch dazu brannten seine ganzen Wunden, als hätte man ihn in Öl getaucht und angezündet! 

Jorah konnte nicht angreifen, da er keinen Angriff kannte, den der andere nicht leicht abwehren konnte und blieb deshalb in der Defensive. 

Der Riese holte mit seinem Arm aus, um ihn mit einem Schwinger auszuknocken, aber es gelang ihm den Schlag aufzuhalten. Allerdings sah er das Knie nicht kommen und röchelte kläglich nach Luft, als es seine Magengrube traf. 

Er spürte, wie er gepackt wurde und krachte kurz darauf mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen eine Wand. 

Regungslos fiel er zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. 

Am liebsten wäre er in die Schwärze, die ihn umgab, einfach weggetriftet, jedoch biss er seine Zähne zusammen und blieb bei Bewusstsein. 

Sofort spürte er einen Fuß, der ihm in die Rippen trat. Er keuchte vor Schmerz auf, gab aber sonst keinen Laut von sich. Er schaffte es, eine Hand voll Sand zu greifen und tat etwas, das er wirklich nur in den allernötigsten Situationen tun würde. Er warf seinem Gegner den Dreck ins Gesicht. Der hatte allerdings rechtzeitig seine Augen geschlossen. 

Ach komm schon! 

Ehe Jorah noch etwas sagen konnte umschlossen zwei Hände seinen Hals und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er wollte sich lostreten oder beißen. 

Egal was! 

Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er röchelte und merkte wie ihm schwindelig wurde. 

Sollte das wirklich sein Ende sein? Das?! 

Er hörte wie Stahl sich durch Stoff und Fleisch bohrte und plötzlich schaute eine dünne Spitze aus der Brust des Dothraki. 

Das war wohl ein Nein. 

Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich und er japste erleichtert auf. Noch immer nach Luft ringend, sah er auf und erkannte Daario, der gerade die Klinge seines Dolches an der Kleidung seines Opfers abwischte. 

„Ich habe doch gesagt…“, setzte er mit heiserer Stimme an, doch sein Freund unterbrach ihn. 

„Gern geschehen.“ 

Jorah wagte es kaum zu atmen, als er durch das Gebüsch späte und darauf wartete, dass Daenerys mit einer der Dosh Khaleen vorbeikommen würde. Daario kauerte neben ihm und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich auf die andere Frau zu stürzen, damit sie sie nicht verraten konnte. 

„Man sagt, Ihr seid die Mutter der Drachen… ist es wahr?“, fragte die Unbekannte und der Ritter hätte schwören können, dass Dany gerade lächelte. 

„Es ist wahr.“ 

„Wie viele? Wie heißen sie?“ 

„Es sind drei. Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal… Wenn wir Glück haben, werden sie uns eines Tages finden.“ 

Ehe die andere etwas erwidern konnte, sprang der Söldner hinter sie und hielt seinen Dolch an ihre Kehle. Jorah war im gefolgt und fand sich nun einer erschrockenen, aber gesunden Daenerys gegenüber. 

„Khaleesi… Wir müssen verschwinden!“ 

Sein Herz hämmerte und Adrenalin wurde mit jedem Schlag durch seine Adern gepumpt. 

Sie mussten weg! Sofort! 

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Körper der beiden Dothraki entdeckt werden würden. 

Die andere Frau gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und Daenerys sah wieder zu ihr. 

„Daario, lass sie los...!“ 

Die Sturmkrähe blickte zu Jorah, der noch immer Dany ansah. 

„Khaleesi, wenn sie uns verrät-.“ 

„Das wird sie nicht“, unterbrach sie ihn. 

„Du wirst mich nicht verraten, oder?“ 

Die andere schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihren Kopf und nach kurzem Zögern gab Daario sie frei. 

Daenerys blickte wieder zu Jorah. 

„Was macht ihr beiden hier?“ 

Sie klang beinahe vorwurfsvoll. 

„Euch befreien und hoffen, dass Ihr uns vergebt, Euer Gnaden“, erklärte der Söldner wie immer gelassen und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. 

„Wenn wir hier nicht wegkommen, werden sie uns alle töten“, knurrte der Ritter und sah Dany eindringlich an. 

Warum kam sie nicht einfach mit? 

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Noch nicht.“ 

„Aber-.“ 

„Ihr könnt mir helfen.“ 

Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich und er musste augenblicklich schluckten. 

„Was habt Ihr vor?“, schaffte er dann zu fragen und auch Daario schien beunruhigt. 

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass die Dothraki eine Frau an ihrer Spitze akzeptieren…“ 

„Was, wenn es nicht klappt?“ 

„Dann sind wir eindeutig am Arsch…“ 

„Das war nicht hilfreich.“ 

„Sollte es auch nicht sein.“ 

Genervt wandte sich Jorah an seinen Freund. 

„Weißt du, dass-.“ 

„Ja, weiß ich.“ 

Daario grinste und drehte sich wieder dem Tempel der Dosh Khaleen zu. 

„Komm schon, Andale… habe ein wenig Vertrauen in deine Königin.“ 

Er schloss seine Augen, um sich zu sammeln und öffnete sie dann wieder. 

Ich bitte Euch, wenigstens ein wenig Vertrauen in mich zu setzten. 

Vor ihm war der Scheiterhaufen Drogos… gerade erreichten die Flammen das Innere und als er seine Augen erneut kurz schloss und wieder öffnete, war der Scheiterhaufen verschwunden und von dem brennenden Tempel ersetzt worden. 

Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und nahm Daario am Rand seines Blickfelds wahr, wie auch dieser mit offenem Mund dastand. Das Feuer wurde immer größer und schon kamen aufgebrachte Dothraki aus allen Gassen und Häusern. Sie konnten den Plan jetzt eindeutig nicht mehr abbrechen. 

Aber wo blieb Daenerys? 

Das Feuer hatte inzwischen die Holztür aufgefressen und Teile des kuppelförmigen Daches fingen an wegzubrechen. Es schien noch eine weitere Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis endlich eine kleine Gestalt inmitten der Flammen auftauchte. 

Anfangs nicht mehr als eine Silhouette, dann wurden ihre Umrisse deutlicher und Jorah konnte nicht umhin als zu lächeln, sowie sie auf den Stufen vor dem Tempel stand. 

Er konnte die Blicke der Dothraki nicht sehen, allerdings war er sich sicher, dass sie sie mit kugelrunden Augen anstarrten. Zumindest war das bei der Sturmkrähe der Fall. 

Langsam trat der Ritter aus dem Schatten des Hauses… 

Die versammelten Dothraki sanken gerade auf ihre Knie, um sich vor Daenerys zu verbeugen. 

Der Anblick war… atemberaubend. 

Das Feuer brannte noch immer in voller Wonne und erleuchtete die Nacht wie eine kleine Sonne, die auf die Erde gefallen war. Die sonst so furchterregenden Dothraki kauerten ehrfürchtig vor dem Feuer und der Frau, die vor diesem stand. 

Vorsichtig bahnten sich der Ritter und der Söldner ihren Weg vor zu ihr. In der ersten Menschenreihe angekommen, sank auch Daario auf seine Knie… kurz darauf ging auch Jorah zu Boden. 

Blut von meinem Blut… 

Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei der Geburt der Drach und als er aufblickte, war er überrascht, dass sich keine kleinen Drachen an Daenerys schmiegten, sondern sie alleine und unverbrannt vor ihm stand. 

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, doch ihm viel nichts ein. Selbst Daario gab keinen Kommentar von sich. 

Sie standen auf einer Ebene in der Nähe von Vaes Dothrak und warteten darauf, dass Daenerys ihnen sagen würde, was sie nun tun sollten. 

„Daario… warum habt Ihr Ser Jorah geholfen?“, fragte sie schließlich und wandte sich der Sturmkrähe zu. 

Der schien überrascht, dass er zuerst drankam, sammelte sich aber schnell wieder. 

„Nun… er konnte mich von seiner Unschuld überzeugen. Hätte ich ihn den Unbefleckten ausgeliefert, hätten sie ihn getötet.“ 

„Warum habt Ihr ihnen nicht einfach von seiner Unschuld erzählt?“ 

„Euer Befehl lautete ihn zu töten. Ich hätte das nicht mit Worten ändern können.“ 

Jorahs Blick schwankte zwischen den beiden hin und her und er hoffte, dass sein Freund nichts Dummes sagen würde. 

Die Königin trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. 

„Ihr hättet es wenigstens mir sagen können.“ 

Der Söldner senkte seinen Blick entschuldigend. 

„Ich weiß und ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir das verzeihen…“ 

„Ich verstehe… und vergebe Euch“, meinte sie dann und lächelte schwach. 

Daario ließ seine Schulter erleichtert fallen und ließ seinen Goldzahn aufblitzen. Auch der Ritter freute sich für seinen Freund, allerdings verschwand seine Freude, als sich Daenerys an ihn wandte. Auch sie war sich ihrer Sache nicht ganz sicher. 

„Ich habe Euch zweimal verbannt… und Ihr seid zweimal zurückgekommen…“ 

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Und… Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet.“ 

Sie blinzelte einige Male und fuhr dann fort. 

„Ich kann Euch nicht vergeben, aber ich kann Euch auch nicht erneut wegschicken.“ 

Bei ihren Worten beruhigte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund etwas und er musste traurig lächeln… 

Er hatte es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Sie könnte ihn niemals zurücknehmen… nicht mal, wenn sie ihm vergeben würde. 

„Ihr müsst mich wegschicken.“ 

Er schluckte und streckte dann seinen linken Arm aus. Vorsichtig zog er den Hemdärmel zurück. 

Daenerys schnappte nach Luft. 

Jorah konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. 

Er schämte sich… 

„Gibt es eine Heilung?“, fragte sie dann mit belegter Stimme und wollte zu ihm kommen, allerdings wich er zurück. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen und anstecken. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

Als er schließlich doch wieder aufsah, bemerkte er die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. 

„Wie lange noch?“ 

„Das weiß ich auch nicht… aber ich werde dem selbst ein Ende setzte“, murmelte er und bedeckte seinen Unterarm wieder. 

„Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid!“, schluchzte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. 

„Nein. Nein, das muss es nicht“, meinte er und würde einfach zu gern zu ihr gehen… 

Er musste hier weg, bevor er es nicht mehr aushalten würde. 

„Khaleesi, ich… Alles was ich je wollte, war Euch zu dienen.“ 

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu Schluchzen. Jorah versuchte sich zu beruhigen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Ihr wisst…, dass ich Euch liebe. Ich werde Euch immer lieben… deshalb muss ich gehen.“ 

Ihre Tränen machten ihm es beinahe unmöglich zu gehen, doch überwand er sich, sich umzudrehen. 

„Nein… Nein, bitte…“ 

Sie wollte ihm hinterherlaufen, doch Daario hielt sie auf. 

„Jorah!“ 

Er tappte weiter. 

„Ich befehle Euch stehen zu bleiben!“ 

Er bis seine Zähne zusammen und hielt an, um zu ihr zurückzusehen. 

Warum machte sie es ihm so schwer? 

„Jorah… ich flehe Euch an… findet eine Heilung. Findet eine Heilung und kommt zu mir zurück! Denn wenn ich die Sieben Königslande einnehme, brauche ich Euch an meiner Seite.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war's mit dem... ich glaube vierten Teil... Ja. Ja, doch. Vierter Teil. Und ja, ich habe diese Verabschiedung von Jorah und Daenerys etwas von dem in der Serie abgeändert, vielleicht... sogar Danys Reaktion etwas zu übertrieben beschrieben, aber ich denke, dadurch fühlt man einfach besser, was die beiden durchmachen und wie viel sie es kostet, sich voneinander zu trennen...


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

Wo war er? 

Wie war er hierhergekommen? 

Was… was machte er hier? 

Warum lebte er noch? 

Daenerys! 

Jorah setzte sich auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. 

Er durfte nicht wieder in dieses Loch fallen! 

Sie hatte gesagt, sie braucht ihn… Er musste sich wieder zusammenreißen! Für sie! 

Er biss seine Zähne zusammen… Seine ganze linke Oberkörperhälfte schmerzte. 

Er würde es nicht schaffen… er würde Daenerys nie wieder sehen… er würde seinen Schwur nicht halten-. 

Nein! Er musste aufhören! 

Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu seinem Kopf und vergruben sich in seinem Haar… Man hatte es geschnitten, um ihn sauber halten zu können. 

Doch das hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr. 

Nein. Nein, er konnte es schaffen! Solange Daenerys an ihn glaubte, konnte er es schaffen. Er musste… Er könnte sie nicht enttäuschen. Nicht erneut. 

Er hörte einen Wagen klappern und schreckte auf. Langsam erhob sich Jorah und näherte sich der Luke in der Tür, durch die etwas Licht in seine Zelle fiel. Das Geräusch verstummte und begann dann wieder… der Wagen kam immer näher. 

Der Ritter hatte das schon einige Male beobachtet. 

Ein Junge sammelte die Essensschüsseln ein… Er könnte ihm doch bestimmt sagen, ob es Neuigkeiten von Daenerys gab. Er musste es wissen! 

Schon war der Junge bei ihm und reichte nach der Schüssel. Schnell langte Jorah durch die Luke und ergriff sie selbst. Er hörte ein erschrockenes Quieken und ein Klirren, als besagte Schüssel zu Boden fiel. 

„Ist sie schon gekommen?“, fragte Jorah, ehe der Junge verschwinden konnte. 

„Bitte… sag mir, ob sie schon da ist.“ 

„Wer?“, erklang die zittrige Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür. 

Er musste lächeln. 

War das nicht offensichtlich? 

„Die Drachenkönigin. Daenerys Sturmtochter.“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann: „Ich-ich habe nichts gehört. N-nein.“ 

Jorah schluckte… 

War das nun etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes? 

Es könnte heißen, dass es in Meereen Schwierigkeiten gab. Und er war nicht bei ihr. 

Er gab ein Knurren von sich und schlug wütend gegen die Tür. Allerdings brachte das nichts außer Schmerzen in seiner Hand. 

Wie sollte er es hier drinnen aushalten, wenn sie irgendwo dort draußen war und offensichtlich nicht vorankam? 

Erschöpft von nichts, ließ er sich wieder auf sein Bett plumpsen. 

Rechnete Dany überhaupt damit, dass er zurück zu ihr kam? Oder hatte sie sich schon damit abgefunden, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen würde? 

Er setzte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hin. 

Hatte er es verbockt? Hatte er es geschafft auch diese Beziehung zu ruinieren? 

Sein Mund klappte langsam auf… 

Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht! 

Was wären sie überhaupt, wenn er wieder zurückkommen würde? 

Nein. Nein, das ginge sicher nicht. 

Sie würde Königin der Sieben Königslande werden und er wäre im besten Fall ihr Ritter. Sie würde irgendeinen mächtigen Lord heiraten, um Bündnisse zu schließen mit ihm an ihrer Seite. 

Als Berater und Freund. 

Er hatte ihr einmal geschworen immer für sie da zu sein. Egal als was. 

Er schluckte seine Trauer runter und wagte zu hoffen, dass sie auf ihn warten würde. Natürlich war das töricht. Sie könnte nicht einmal, wenn sie wollte. Nicht mehr zumindest… 

Grau… grau. Grau. 

Alles in dieser Zelle war grau. 

Die Decke, die Wand, der Boden, die Mattratze, auf der er lag… sogar er war grau. Zumindest ein Teil seiner Haut. 

Warum hatte er Tyrion nicht einfach sterben lassen können? Warum hatte er ihn zu Daenerys schleppen müssen? 

Er seufzte und wollte gerade seine Augen schließen, da klopfte es an der Tür, Metall klapperte – vermutlich die Schlüssel – und dann wurde die Zelle aufgesperrt. Herein kam ein Maester, der ihn schon öfters begutachtet hatte, gefolgt von einem Jungen… einem ziemlich dicken Jungen. Was er hier machte, schien er selbst nicht zu wissen. Der Maester näherte sich dem Ritter mit einem Stab… dem Anstupse-Stab, wie er ihn in seinen Gedanken nannte.

„Kontrolle… nehmt bitte Euer Hemd ab.“ 

Jorah, der wenigstens eine Begrüßung erwartet hatte, schluckte seine vorbereitete Erwiderung runter, stand auf und schnürte sein geliebtes gold-gelbes Hemd auf, das nun eher braun war. 

Als er es auf sein Bett fallen ließ und der Junge seinen Oberkörper sah, schnappte dieser nach Luft. 

Der Verbannte war selbst etwas überrascht… Das letzte Mal war es sicher noch nicht so schlimm gewesen. 

Nur der Maester schien nicht beeindruckt und umrundete ihn einige Male. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Stab ausstreckte, spannte Jorah automatisch seine Muskeln an und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu jammern. 

Schließlich war der alte Mann fertig und machte sich irgendwelche Notizen. 

„Ihr hättet Euch die Hand abschneiden sollen, als es noch eine ausgebreitete Infektion verhindert hätte…“ 

Jorah antwortete nichts… 

Hätte er gewusst, dass das etwas bringen würde, hätte er es sicher gemacht. 

Wortlos zog er sich sein Hemd wieder an, machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe es zuzuschnüren. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt den beiden bei ihrem Maester-Geschwätz zuzuhören, allerdings blickte er bei den Worten des Jungen auf. 

„Ich bin auf der Schwarzen Festung Stannis‘ Tochter begegnet. Sie war auch infiziert, aber man konnte sie heilen… ginge das in diesem Fall-?“ 

„Sieht dieser Mann für dich wie ein Kleinkind aus?“ 

Er rang kurz um Worte. 

„Nein… Aber ich habe in einem der Werke von-.“ 

„Wenn es einen sicheren Weg gäbe ihn zu heilen, würden wir es tun, Samwell.“ 

Daraufhin schwieg der Junge verdrießlich. 

Der Maester wandte sich wieder an den Verbannten. 

„Ihr könnt bis morgen in dieser Zelle bleiben, dann müsst Ihr sie räumen. Was Ihr in dieser Zeit anstellt, ist ganz Euch überlassen…“ 

Sein Blick fiel auf den Dolch, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. 

Jorahs Augen weiteten sich… 

Er wusste nicht, warum er überrascht war, aber die Zitadelle war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Wenn man ihm hier nicht helfen konnte… 

„Wie… wie lange noch?“, brachte er hervor und wollte die Antwort gar nicht wissen. 

„Oh das ist unterschiedlich… vermutlich zwei bis drei Jahre.“ 

„Ich meinte, wie lange dauert es, bis ich…“ 

„Euer Verstand? Ein paar Monate.“ 

Er nickte leicht, da er keine Worte formen konnte. 

Nicht, dass er noch nicht verrückt war, aber immerhin hatte er noch menschliche Gedanken und war nicht komplett dem Wahnsinn verfallen. 

Der alte Mann hatte die Zelle schon wieder verlassen, allerdings war der Junge noch hier. 

„Wollt Ihr vielleicht einen Brief an Eure Familie schreiben, Ser…?“ 

„Jorah“, lächelte der Ritter traurig. 

Es musste schon Monate her sein, dass irgendwer seinen Namen gesagt hatte. 

„Jorah Mormont.“ 

Samwell stutzte. 

„Mormont?“ 

„Ich bin für meine Familie schon seit Jahren tot. Ich werde sicher keine Tinte an sie verschwenden.“ 

Es sollte ein Witz sein, jedoch hörte er sich einfach zu verbittert an. 

Der Junge schien nicht zu wissen, was er machen sollte. 

„Also… also gut. Falls Ihr Eure Meinung ändert… Ich lasse Euch Pergament und Feder hier.“

Nun, er hatte seine Meinung in gewisser Hinsicht geändert. Er hatte sich entschieden, dass Daenerys Targaryen doch schon irgendwie dem am nächsten kam, was eine Familie war. 

Also hatte er angefangen. 

Khaleesi… 

Khaleesi was? Was wollte er schreiben? 

Vermutlich habt Ihr Eure Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben, aber ich wollte das einfach nochmal bestätigen. Ich bin am Arsch. Viel Spaß in Westeros. Jorah Mormont. 

Das klang doch super! 

Müde senkte er die Feder und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen Handrücken. 

Khaleesi, ich bin zur Zitadelle gekommen in der letzten Hoffnung, dass die Maester mich heilen können, so wie Ihr es befohlen habt. Selbst mit all ihrem Können bin ich von einer Heilung weiter entfernt als dem Grabe. Ich hatte ein längeres Leben als ich verdient habe und mein einziger Wunsch wäre es gewesen die Welt zu sehen, die Ihr Euch erbauen werdet mit mir an Eurer Seite. 

Er hielt inne. 

Ich habe Euch von dem Moment an, als ich Euch traf, geliebt. 

Er starrte den Brief an und tauchte die Feder erneut in das kleine Fässchen. Er wollte schon wieder ansetzen, da hörte er einen Wagen im Gang scheppern und schon ging die Tür auf. 

Überrascht erwiderte er Samwells Blick und stand auf. 

„Guten Abend“, murmelte dieser und wandte sich dem Wagen zu. 

„Was macht Ihr hier?“, erkundigte sich der Ritter und beobachtete sein Gegenüber argwöhnisch. 

„Ihr seid Jorah Mormont. Der einzige Sohn des Jeor Mormont.“ 

Er stoppte kurz das Rumkramen und fuhr an Jorah gewandt fort. 

„Mein Name ist Samwell Tarly. Ich bin ein geschworener Bruder der Nachtwache. Ich kannte Euren Vater… ich war bei ihm, als er starb.“ 

Der Ritter blinzelte perplex. 

„Ihr werdet nicht heute sterben, Ser Jorah.“ 

Meinte er das ernst? Das klang nach einem Versprechen. 

Samwell wandte sich schon wieder ab und reichte ihm eine Flasche. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Jorah noch immer nicht so ganz überzeugt. 

„Rum. Trinkt aus, ich denke das wird weh tun“, kam die unsichere Antwort. 

Widerwillig setzte er an und trank. Das Getränk brannte, doch hatte er dieses Brennen vermisst. 

Der Junge packte ein riesiges Buch und platzierte es auf dem Tisch, blätterte etwas und las sich nochmal ein paar Zeilen durch. 

„Könnt Ihr bitte Euer Hemd ausziehen?“ 

Dann wuselte er zurück zu dem Wagen und kramte einen Lederriemen hervor. 

„Nehmt das und beißt so fest Ihr könnt zu…“ 

Jorah nahm das Leder entgegen. 

Sam betrachtete seinen Oberkörper erst leicht geschockt und dann entschuldigend, als ihm klar zu werden schien, was das bedeutete. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin…, wenn man das rausfindet...“ 

Er lachte scheu und ging wieder zu seinem Buch. 

„Habt Ihr das schonmal gemacht?“, fragte Jorah und bereute es sofort. 

„Nein.“ 

Samwell schien sich dennoch in seiner Sache sicher zu sein. 

„Aber es gibt keinen anderen, der es versuchen wird, also bin ich Eure einzige Chance.“ 

Er nahm zwei seiner kleinen Werkzeuge in die Hand, eines war eine Art Pinzette das andere ein Skalpell. Jorah betrachtete die Gegenstände kritisch… 

Das sah wirklich nicht angenehm aus. 

„Setzt Euch bitte…“ 

Jorah tat wie ihm geheißen und umschloss das Leder mit seinen Zähnen. Verspannt wartete er darauf, dass der Junge anfangen würde. 

„Also ich entferne die obere Hautschicht, das wird dauern und sehr-.“ 

Er brach ab, als der Ritter ihm so einen Blick zuwarf. 

Er sollte endlich anfangen, verdammt! 

Samwell schluckte und ergriff eine der Schuppen mit der Pinzette, um sie etwas von dem Körper wegzuziehen. Jorah krümmte sich erschrocken zusammen und hatte das Gefühl, gleich das Leder durchzubeißen. 

Der Schmerz hatte ihn unerwartet getroffen. 

Verdammt, wie sollte er das durchstehen? 

„Schhhh!“, zischte der Junge ruhig. 

„Nochmal: Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr müsst stillhalten und ruhig sein.“ 

Der Verbannte schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen, um sich zu fassen und öffnete sie mit neuer Zuversicht wieder. 

Es bestand die Chance das hier zu überleben. Er könnte sein Versprechen gegenüber Daenerys halten. 

Er nickte knapp und presste seine Zähne zusammen. Samwell zögerte und entfernte dann kurz und – leider nicht – schmerzlos die erste Hautplatte. 

Jorahs erstickter Schrei und klägliches Knurren mussten unerträglich für den Jungen sein, doch er machte weiter. 

„Konzentriert Euch am besten auf irgendwas anderes als das Hier und Jetzt“, murmelte er nach einer Weile. 

Dem Ritter standen Tränen in den Augen und er versuchte die Anweisung zu befolgen… Natürlich dachte er zuerst an Daenerys. 

Und es wurde tatsächlich erträglicher. 

„Das ist… wundersam. Als hätte man die Schuppen mit einem Messer entfernt und die Haut mit Salbe behandelt“, murmelte Erzmaester Ebros und tippte Jorah mit diesem Anstupse-Stab an. 

„Und das tut nicht weh?“ 

„Man spürt ein leichtes Ziepen, aber es ist lange nicht so schlimm wie vor ein paar Tagen… oder gestern“, antwortete dieser und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Samwell, der in einer Ecke des Raums unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen tappte. 

„Und Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte?“, hakte der Maester nochmal nach, worauf der andere mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete. 

„Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl es ginge mir plötzlich besser. Ich nehme an es liegt an der Ruhe und… dem Klima.“ 

Und einer schlaflosen, schmerzerfüllten Nacht. 

„Dem Klima? Nun gut, Ihr könnt gehen. Die Kammer wird für infizierte Menschen gebraucht, was Ihr nicht länger seid.“ 

Der Erzmaester wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da drehte er sich nochmal zu dem Jungen. 

„Ich möchte dich heute Abend in meiner Kammer sprechen, Tarly.“ 

Dann war er verschwunden. 

Jorah musste lächeln. 

„Wie schlimm ist es?“ 

„Naja… das werde ich heute Abend erfahren“, meinte Sam mit einem panischen Auflachen und wandte sich wieder an den Ritter vor ihm. Dieser zog sich gerade ein frisches Hemd an und schnürte es zu. 

„Hör zu, Samwell…“ 

„Sam. Bitte. Nennt mich einfach Sam.“ 

Er blinzelte überrascht und fuhr dann schmunzelnd fort. 

„Also gut, Sam. Ich… weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet. Einfach so. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann… sag es einfach und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen.“ 

Sam überlegte kurz. 

„Es gibt nichts, was Ihr für mich tun könnt… es sei denn, Ihr könnt zaubern, aber das bezweifle ich.“ 

„Sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier“, erwiderte der Verbannte und fühlte sich bei diesem Gespräch zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder erleichtert, als ob ihm irgendwer die Last, die ihn erdrückt hatte, von den Schultern genommen hätte. 

„Eure Worte klangen nach einem aber?“, meinte er dann, als Sam nicht weiterzureden schien. 

Daraufhin wurde diesem wohl etwas mulmig zumute. 

„Also… ich habe gestern erwähnt, dass ich Euren Vater kannte und dabei war als er… als er starb. Er hat etwas zu mir gesagt. Über Euch.“ 

Und die Last war wieder zurück. 

„Um was ging es?“ 

Seine Stimme klang rau und sein Lächeln war verschwunden. 

„Er meinte… er meinte, er vergebe Euch.“ 

Jorahs Herz sackte ihm in die Hose. 

Das klang im ersten Moment gut, aber da kam wohl noch was. 

„Sein letzter Wunsch war, dass Ihr Euch der Nachtwache anschließt.“


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35

Der Nachtwache anschließen… der Nachtwache anschließen! 

Das würde bedeuten, dass er sein Leben aufgeben müsste! Oder zumindest Daenerys… Viel mehr hatte er nicht. 

Nicht, dass er noch nie über ein Leben an der Mauer nachgedacht hatte, aber die Vorstellung seines Vaters, der ihm immer forsch über die Schulter blickte, war sicher keine schöne Vorstellung. 

Nun da er tot war… außerdem war es sein letzter Wunsch. Allerdings hatte er seiner Königin etwas versprochen und er hatte nicht vor dieses Versprechen jetzt noch zu brechen. Nicht jetzt, wo er geheilt war und sich auf dem Weg nach Drachenstein befand. 

Am Hafen von Altsass hatte er herausgefunden, dass die Drachenkönigin schon seit ein paar Wochen hier war und auch schon einige Verbündete gefunden hatte. Es hätte keine besseren Neuigkeiten geben können. 

Und doch wurde der Süße Geschmack des Glücks von einer Brise Unbehagen versalzen. 

Warum hatte Sam ihm das sagen müssen? 

Hätte er das nicht einfach… nicht tun können? 

Dennoch schuldete er dem Tarly Jungen einiges. 

Wie beglich man die Schuld des Lebens? 

Nicht nur das, Samwell hatte ihm auch noch etwas Gold mitgegeben, damit er sich eine neue Rüstung kaufen konnte. Das hatte er als erstes gemacht, sowie er die Zitadelle verlassen hatte. 

Sie war schwarz und komplett anders als alle anderen, die er sonst immer trug. Doch das gefiel ihm. 

Er hatte sich schließlich auch verändert. 

Nicht nur physisch – er hatte wieder etwas an Gewicht zugelegt, sah nicht mehr so heruntergekommen aus und seine klaren, azurblauen Augen waren wieder zurück –, sondern auch psychisch. 

Sein Kopf war nicht mehr mit Mordgedanken und Racheakten gefüllt. 

Sein Herz bettelte nicht mehr nach Daenerys und ihrer Liebe, sondern schien sich eher ihm Stillen an vergangene, glücklichere Zeiten zu erinnern. 

Auch war er nicht mehr so verbittert… immer noch etwas, aber nicht mehr so stark und das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. 

Das Einzige, was noch deutlich geblieben war, waren die Narben der Vergangenheit und würde er nicht aufpassen, würden alte Wunden wieder aufreißen und ihn verbluten lassen. 

Allerdings verschwanden auch Narben mit der Zeit. 

„Über was denkt Ihr nach?“, ertönte die Stimme eines Seemanns hinter ihm und er drehte sich dem Mann zu. 

Warum fragte er? Sah er so gequält aus? 

„Über die Mutter der Drachen…“ 

„Aye, sie ist angsteinflößend.“ 

Jorah war zu perplex, als dass er etwas erwidern konnte. 

Meinte er das ernst? War das der Eindruck von Daenerys, den hier alle hatten? 

Das könnte die ganze Sache eindeutig erschweren. 

Sie ankerten gerade am Hafen Sonnspeers und Jorah verließ das Schiff, um ein neues zu suchen, das ihn nach Drachenstein oder wenigstens in die Nähe der Insel bringen würde, da schnappte er an einem der Stände auf, dass es schon zu einer Schlacht zwischen Haus Targaryen und Lennister gekommen war. 

Und zwar auf See, als auch an Land. 

Daenerys hatte Olenna Tyrell und Asha Graufreud verloren. 

Das waren… das waren alle Verbündete, die sie bis jetzt in Westeros gehabt hatte! 

Er wurde bleich und wünschte sich, er würde schneller vorrankommen als mit diesen verfluchten Schiffen. 

Sie brauchte jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnte! 

Die nächsten Tage auf See waren die Hölle. 

Der Wind ging nur mäßig und er konnte nichts Neues über das Geschehen an Land erfahren. 

Wie er Schiffe doch hasste! 

Aufgebracht schritt er an der Reling entlang und wieder zurück. Das machte er schon seit Stunden. Er konnte einfach nicht ruhig sitzen. Am liebsten wäre er ins Wasser gesprungen und nach Drachenstein geschwommen! 

„Warum so unruhig, Ser?“ 

Konnte man nicht einmal in Ruhe unruhig sein? 

„Vielleicht weil ich es eilig habe“, knurrte er und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu. 

Der Seemann stellte sich neben ihn. 

„Solange man nicht von Piraten angegriffen wird und genug Vorräte hat, ist die See der schönste Ort. Es ist ruhig… man ist abgeschottet von allem… es ist entspannend.“ 

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Mann gebeten zu haben eine Predigt über das ach-so-tolle Meer zu halten. Daher machte er nur „Mhm“ und hoffte, dass die Sache damit erledigt war. 

Tja, dieses Glück wurde ihm vergönnt. 

„Allerdings ist man selbst auf See nicht vor diesen Drachen sicher…“ 

Nun hatte der Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Warum fürchtet Ihr euch vor den Drachen?“ 

Der Mann lachte. 

„Wie denn nicht? Sie gehorchen der Tochter des verrückten Königs und wer weiß schon, was alles in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Um ehrlich zu sein, verstehe ich nicht, warum sich niemand früher um sie gekümmert hat.“ 

Nun, das hatte man ja, aber er war immer da gewesen und hatte sich den Mördern in den Weg gestellt. Und nun war er nicht mehr bei ihr… Westeros schien sie zu hassen. Na gut, er hatte bis jetzt zwei Leute getroffen, die Angst vor ihr hatten, aber dafür, dass er noch keine einzige Person getroffen hatte, die von der Königin angetan war, war das ziemlich viel. 

„Aber Ihr kennt sie doch gar nicht. Woher wisst Ihr, dass sie wie Ihr Vater ist?“ 

Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit dem Mann reden und schon gar nicht darüber, wie schlimm seine Khaleesi doch war, aber er musste es einfach wissen. 

„Das liegt im Blut. Noch mag sie harmlos sein, aber wenn sie erstmal eine große Niederlage gehabt hat, wird sie mit ihren Drachen nach Königsmund fliegen und alles in Schutt und Asche verwandeln.“ 

Jorah schwieg, daher fuhr der Mann fort. 

„Sie ist eine Fremde, die denkt wegen ihrem Blut das Recht auf Westeros zu haben. Sie denkt, sie ist etwas Besonderes, weil sie den Namen des Hauses Targaryen trägt… ich denke eher, dass das ein Fluch ist.“ 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

So war Daenerys nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. 

„Sie wird sich sehr bald rächen… Die Frage ist, ob an ganz Königsmund oder nur an den Lennisters.“ 

Dem konnte er nicht widersprechen. Das klang tatsächlich nach ihr. 

Der Seemann sah von dem Wasser auf und ihm in die Augen. 

„Glaubt Ihr denn, dass sie eine gute Königin wäre?“ 

Von der Frage überrascht hatte er nicht gleich die passenden Worte parat. 

„Natürlich. Sie ist… anders, als viele hier denken.“ 

Er dachte daran, wie sie es bevorzugte die Sklaven zu befreien und nicht sich nach Pentos zu begeben. 

„Sie will die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen… Ich bezweifle, dass das Aerys wollte.“ 

„Klingt als wärt Ihr ihr schonmal begegnet.“ 

Er hätte jetzt sagen können: „Ja, klar. Ich war mal ihr Verlobter!“ Aber er entschied sich anders. 

„Ja… ich bin ein… ein Freund.“ 

„Dann richtet Ihr aus, sie soll sich benehmen oder irgendwer wird sich um sie kümmern.“ 

Sein Mund klappte auf, allerdings ging der Mann schon wieder und ließ Jorah alleine. 

Wäre Westeros und seine Bevölkerung eine Person, würde er es als eine zickige Schlampe bezeichnen. 

Aufgewühlt blickte er wieder zum Wasser. 

Was hatte er mit kümmern gemeint?

Nur noch ein Stückchen… 

Das Boot traf auf Grund und die Männer um ihn herum sprangen ins Wasser, um es an Land zu ziehen. Er folgte ihnen und half dann. 

Als er sich aufrichtet und sich umsah, weiteten sich seine Augen. 

Er war noch nie auf Drachenstein gewesen, hatte aber viel gehört und alles war untertrieben gewesen. Er sah nur aus der Ferne die gigantische Burg, doch erkannte er auch vom Strand aus das schwarze Gestein, was laut Mythen aus der Hölle selbst stammte. 

Noch immer staunend senkte er seinen Blick wieder und bemerkte die Dothraki, die ihnen entgegenkamen. 

Der Ritter richtete sich etwas auf und lief ihnen entgegen. Er kannte keinen von ihnen, was bedeuten musste, dass sie sich Daenerys angeschlossen hatten, als er nicht bei ihr war. 

„Ich möchte zu der Khaleesi“, erklärte er und fürchtete schon, sie würden einfach nein sagen und wieder gehen. 

„Wer bist du? Warum sprichst du unsere Sprache?“ 

„Ich ähm… bin ein alter Freund“, meinte er kurz und hoffte, sie würden ihm das einfach glauben und nicht weiter fragen. 

Er hielt es nicht länger aus hier zu stehen. So nah und doch so fern… 

Sie tauschten kurz Blicke aus und einer meinte dann höflicherweise: „Wir bringen dich zu der Burg und werden sie benachrichtigen.“ 

Jorah nickte dankbar und folgte ihnen dann durch das Eingangstor, das flankiert von Drachenköpfen war. Sie schlugen einen ellenlangen Weg ein, der aus tausenden von Stufen zu bestehen schien. 

Sie redeten nicht, aber das war ihm nur recht. So blieb ihm mehr Zeit die Landschaft zu bewundern. 

Als sie gerade mal die Hälfte der Stufen erreicht hatten, hörte er irgendwo über sich ein markerschütterndes Kreischen. 

Jeder normale Mensch wäre zusammengezuckt und hätte sich erschrocken umgesehen, doch er kannte dieses Kreischen nur zu gut. 

Als er aufsah und Rhaegal entdeckte, der mit Viserion durch die Luft glitt, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. 

Wie groß sie doch geworden waren! 

Der Drache sah ihn leider nicht, was aber auch verständlich war. Er würde wohl kaum erwarten, ihn dort unten zu erblicken. 

„Wo ist Drogon?“, fragte er, als er ihn nirgends ausmachen konnte und fürchtete schon, dass ihm irgendetwas bei dem Angriff auf dem Königsweg passiert war. 

Er hatte davon erfahren, als er sich nach einem Schiff umgesehen hatte, dass nach Drachenstein segeln würde. Es klang nicht, als ob Daenerys oder Drogon irgendetwas zugestoßen wäre, aber es konnte ja sein, dass man etwas verheimlichte, um nicht geschwächt zu wirken. 

„Der Schwarze Schrecken? Der ist irgendwo mit der Khaleesi.“ 

Und er hatte sich die ganzen Sorgen umsonst gemacht. Doch da wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete. 

„Wann wird sie wieder zurück sein?“ 

Er musste sie jetzt sofort sehen. Er konnte nicht Stunden warten. 

Der Dothraki zucke einfach nur mit den Schultern. 

Hilfreich… 

Endlich erreichten sie die schweren Holztore und er wurde in den Thronsaal geführt. 

Die Architektur der Burg war wirklich bemerkenswert. Nirgends hatte er so präzise Arbeit gesehen wie hier. Alles schien sich an Drachen zu orientieren, woher vermutlich der Name stammte. Oder war die Burg so stark an Drachen orientiert wegen dem Namen? 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären und sah sich wieder um. Gerade betrat eine andere Person den Raum. 

Sein Kopf schoss herum, als er die Stimme hörte. 

„Mormont?!“ 

Seine Augen verengten sich kurz, als er Tyrion erkannte. Dann fiel ihm die Brosche an seiner Brust auf und es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht geschockt zurückzuweichen. 

Er! 

ER?! 

Daenerys hatte IHN zu ihrer Hand ernannt?! 

Er versuchte sich seine gemischten Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch wie immer spiegelten seine Augen zumindest einen Fetzten von dem was er dachte. Jedoch spiegelten sie keines Wegs seine Wut oder Trauer wider… lediglich sein gebrochenes Herz. 

Nicht, dass er davon ausgegangen war Ihre Hand zu werden, aber das war die nächste Position an ihrer Seite, die er erlangen konnte und sie wurde ihm von diesem Bastard weggenommen! 

Er schluckte seine Gefühle herunter. 

Er musste nicht zwingen ihre Hand sein… Sie würden sich auch so nahestehen. Als Freunde. 

„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich mich auch freue Euch zu sehen, allerdings habe ich aus meiner Vergangenheit gelernt, dass Lügen zu einer Verbannung führen kann. Aber das wisst Ihr ja.“ 

„Dann werde ich wohl besser nicht sagen, dass ich Euch vermisst habe“, konterte der Zwerg und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. 

„Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr wärt nicht berührt worden…“ 

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihr Euch schlecht fühlt, weil ich wegen Euch sterbe… Wobei Ihr bei diesem Gedanken wohl doch eher Genugtuung empfinden würdet, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ihr habt es erfasst.“ 

„Nun, es liegt in meiner Natur automatisch das zu tun, was Leute nicht von mir wollen… Ihr wolltet, dass ich sterbe, daher sollte ich mich vermutlich bei Euch bedanken“, meinte Jorah und musste lächeln. 

Nur weil der Gnom sehr mit Worten umgehen konnte, hieß es nicht, dass er ihn nicht locker schlagen konnte. Er hatte einige freie Momente in den letzten Wochen, um über sowas nachzudenken. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, dass Ihr noch lebt“, behauptete Tyrion und konnte es wohl selbst nicht glauben, das gerade gesagt zu haben. 

Auch der Ritter zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Nun, das überrascht mich tatsächlich.“ 

„Die Königin wäre sehr traurig gewesen… und das will ich nun wirklich nicht.“ 

„Guter Punkt… kann ich jetzt vielleicht mit ihr sprechen?“ 

Er musste gestehen, dass es in gewisser Weise unterhaltsam war sich mit dem Zwerg zu unterhalten, aber er wollte nicht noch länger Zeit schinden, sondern endlich zu ihr! 

Er wollte ihre Reaktion sehen! 

Eine weitere Person kam in den Saal, angelockt von den Stimmen und japste erschrocken auf, als sie den Ritter sah. 

„Ser Jorah!“ 

Er lächelte, als er Missandei erkannte. 

Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert! Wie alt war sie jetzt? 20?

„Missandei!“ 

„Ihr seid… Ihr seid zurück!“ 

„Ja, gesund und munter. Allerdings würde ich die Willkommensfeier gerne verschieben, da die Königin nicht einmal weiß, dass ich hier bin.“ 

Das Gesicht der Schreiberin verdunkelte sich etwas und sie sah zu Boden. 

Was war los? Warum… hatte sie so bei der Erwähnung Danys geschaut? 

„Geht es… ihr nicht gut? O-oder ist sie beschäftigt? Wenn das so ist, kann ich natürlich auch warten.“ 

Nein, konnte er nicht, aber das war egal. 

„Nein, ihr geht es gut und sie ist auch mit nichts Wichtigem beschäftigt.“ 

Tyrion warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, was Jorah nicht verstand. 

„Warum? Wo ist sie?“ 

„Ich habe Drogon vorhin landen gesehen… ich denke, sie ist bei ihm.“ 

Es klang, als ob sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, aber es sich dann doch anders überlegte. 

„Bringt Ser Jorah doch bitte zur Königin“, sagte der Zwerg auf einmal an die Dothraki gerichtet. 

Einer schien das zu verstehen und übersetzte grob. Die anderen nickten und winkten ihm dann zu. 

Er warf einen letzten Blick zu der Schreiberin und dem Gnom und schloss sich ihnen dann an. Sie führten ihn auf einen der von Gras bewachsenen Felsen und er sah gerade noch, wie sich Drogon in die Lüfte erhob. Das musste heißen, dass sie ihnen entgegenkommen würde. 

Sein Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach an den Dothraki vor ihm vorbeizustürmen. 

Der Wind ließ seinen Mantel flattern und zerzauste seine Haare, was ihn schon lange nicht mehr störte. 

Vor sich hörte Stimmen, aber es waren nicht die Dothraki. 

„Dieser Mann sagt, er wäre ein Freund“, meinte einer von ihnen dann und trat zur Seite, sodass er Daenerys erkannte und sie ihn. 

Ihr Anblick war – wie immer – überwältigend. 

Ihre hüftlangen, silbernen Haare wurden von komplizierten Zöpfen zusammengehalten und ihre violetten Augen strahlten erst Überraschung und dann Freude aus. 

„Er ist ein Freund“, bestätigte sie lächelnd. 

„Euer Gnaden“, begrüßte er sie und kniete nieder. 

Als er wieder aufstand, entdecke er den Mann neben Daenerys. Er schien ungefähr in ihrem Alter zu sein und sah aus, als wäre ihm gerade mitgeteilt worden, dass er leider keinen Kuchen als Nachtisch bekam. 

Die Tatsache, dass Daenerys mit einem Mann, der offensichtlich an ihr interessiert war, hier alleine gewesen war, fand er echt nicht erfreulich. Allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht in der Position war, das zu beurteilen. 

„Jon Schnee, das ist Ser Jorah Mormont… ein alter Freund.“ 

Danys Stimme holte ihn zurück. 

Jon nickte knapp und meinte dann: „Ich habe Eurem Vater an der Mauer gedient. Er war ein guter Mann.“ 

Jorah brachte es nicht über sich dankbar zu lächeln oder irgendwas zu erwidern, daher tat er es ihm nach und nickte einfach nur. 

„Ihr seht… stark aus. Habt Ihr eine Heilung gefunden?“, fragte Daenerys hoffnungsvoll. 

Er schmunzelte. 

„Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn nicht.“ 

Er sah kurz zu Boden und erwiderte dann wieder ihren Blick. 

„Ich kehre in Euren Dienst zurück, meine Königin. Wenn… Ihr einwilligt.“ 

Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. 

Würde sie überhaupt einwilligen? 

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. 

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“ 

Und ehe er sich versah, trat Dany einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Überrascht blinzelte er und schloss dann seine Augen, um sich dichter an sie zu schmiegen. Allerdings wagte er nicht die Umarmung zu erwidern, obwohl sein Herz förmlich danach schrie. 

Er war sich sicher, sie müsste es hören.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde sagen, jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, in der es einige Konflikte mit Jon Schnee geben wird... yey... Um fair zu sein, ich habe ihn in dieser FF wirklich etwas unsympathischer dargestellt XD Das liegt unter anderem daran, dass ich ihn zu der Zeit, in der ich das hier geschrieben habe, wirklich nicht leiden konnte, was sich jetzt... etwas geändert hat. Ich kann ihn in den letzten beiden Staffeln allerdings immer noch nicht ausstehen und ich bezweifle, dass sich das je ändern wird, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich das hier wirklich anders schreiben würde, würde ich es jetzt schreiben. Naja, nvm viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Kapitel 36

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und er machte sich auf den Weg zu der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel. Sie befand sich im Hauptturm der Festung und angeblich hatte Aegon dort seine Pläne der Eroberung von Westeros entworfen. 

Klang also vielversprechend. 

Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz in der Burg umgesehen – er war ja auch erst seit einem Tag da – daher hatte er beschlossen etwas früher loszugehen, falls er auf etwas stieß, das er erkunden wollte, oder er sich verlief. 

Allerdings war das nicht der Fall und er war viel zu früh da. 

Als er den Raum betrat, bemerkte er erst nicht die Person, die bei dem Fenster stand. 

„Jorah, was macht Ihr schon so früh hier?“ 

Er blickte erschrocken von dem Tisch auf, der Westeros darstellte und bis ins feinste Detail bemalt worden war. 

Vor ihm stand Daenerys. 

„Oh, ich dachte, ich sehe mich mal um, bin dann aber doch gleich hergekommen. Aber wenn ich störe, kann ich auch wieder gehen“, meinte er und wusste nicht, weshalb er so unsicher war. 

Dany lächelte. 

„Sieht es wirklich so aus, als würdet Ihr mich stören?“ 

„Ich… weiß nicht. Aber ich nehme einfach mal an nein.“ 

Es kehrte wieder Stille ein und Jorah betrachtete wieder den Tisch, um sie nicht anzustarren. Sie nahm ihren Blick allerdings nicht von ihm. 

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr wieder zurück seid.“ 

Sein Blick huschte doch wieder zu ihr. 

„Ich bin auch froh, wieder an Eurer Seite zu sein. Das war alles, an was ich in den letzten Jahren denken konnte… Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass ich mich von den Grauschuppen erholt habe.“ 

„Ihr habt Euch wirklich erstaunlich gut erholt… nicht nur physisch, meine ich.“ 

Er musste grinsen. 

„Ihr meint, ich wirke nicht mehr ganz so verrückt?“ 

„So habe ich das nicht gesagt…“ 

„Aber gedacht“, schloss er, war aber wirklich nicht wütend darüber. 

„Ich wusste doch selbst, dass ich nicht ganz bei vollem Verstand war… allerdings denke ich nicht, dass es nur an den Grauschuppen lag.“ 

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. 

Warum war so sie verwundert darüber? 

„Wie meint Ihr das? Weshalb sonst?“ 

Sie schien es tatsächlich nicht zu verstehen… 

„Nun… ich denke, es lag eher an der Verbannung und dem Gedanken, dass ich Euch für immer verloren hatte.“ 

Es war komisch, das laut auszusprechen… vor ihr. Es klang als wäre er noch immer nicht über sie hinweg. Wobei er das ja nicht wirklich war, aber egal! 

„Oh das… wusste ich nicht. Mir ging es, um ehrlich zu sein, auch nicht gut“, gestand sie, konnte ihn aber nicht ansehen. 

„Was habt Ihr in der Zeit gemacht, in der ihr… nicht bei mir wart?“ 

Überrascht, dass sie das wissen wollte, fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. 

„Ihr wollt die ganze Geschichte hören? Von Anfang an?“ 

„Naja, vielleicht den Anfang… fürs erste“, meinte sie und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. 

Jorah war zu unruhig, als dass er sich setzten könnte. 

„Also ich habe mich zuerst auf den Weg nach Yunkai gemacht. An irgendeinem Punkt verlor ich meine Erinnerungen und fand mich dann in Astapor vor König Cleon wieder. Ich bot ihm Informationen an…“ 

„Was für Informationen?“ 

Die Erinnerung seiner Verhandlung blitzte bei ihren Worten wieder auf und er sah sie geschockt an. Schüttelte seinen Kopf allerdings, als er erkannte, dass sie das nicht beabsichtigt hatte. 

„Über Euch.“ 

Ehe es zu Missverständnissen führen konnte, erzählte er weiter. 

„Als wir dann alleine waren, tötete ich ihn.“ 

Er konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern, wollte nicht durch ihre Augen erkennen, was sie dachte. Also wartete er, dass sie etwas sagte. 

„Warum?“, kam es dann schließlich. 

Sie schien nicht überrascht.

Hatte sie sowas schon vermutet? 

„Für Euch… Ich dachte er wollte sich Yunkai anschließen und außerdem hat er sich gegen Eure Gesetzte erhoben.“ 

Sie nickte. 

„Was dann?“ 

„Ich schaffte es auf ein Schiff, das dann irgendwann von Piraten angegriffen wurde… Naja und ab da kennt ihr die Geschichte wohl schon.“ 

Beschämt blickte er zu Boden. 

Sie hatte Aegon und Connington zwar nie erwähnt, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie davon wusste. Tyrion hätte das niemals für sich behalten. 

„Wie meint Ihr das?“, fragte sie. 

Selbst sehr verwirrt sah er sie an. 

„Hat Tyrion Euch nicht erzählt, wie wir uns getroffen haben und… wer bei ihm war?“ 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. 

„Als ich ihn fragte, meinte er, Ihr solltet es mir erzählen.“ 

Was?!

Er wusste nicht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, aber eines war sicher: Daenerys würde diese Information nicht mit Freude aufnehmen. 

Würde sie ihn erneut verbannen? Oder diesmal sogar töten? 

„Er hat Euch nichts erzählt?“ 

„Nein. Also, wie habt Ihr Euch getroffen?“ 

Er schluckte. 

Er konnte dem nicht mehr entkommen. 

„Die Piraten wurden angeführt von Jon Connington. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr ihn kennt oder von ihm gehört habt, er war ein Freund Eures Bruders. Bei ihm war… ein Junge. Er hatte Eure Augen und ich konnte mir zusammenreimen, wer er war. Aegon Targaryen.“ 

Er brach kurz ab, allerdings hatte Daenerys nichts zu sagen und wartete einfach, dass er weitererzählen würde. 

„Bei ihnen waren auch Tyrion und Varys. Dank Varys fanden sie heraus, wer ich war und machten mir klar, dass sie meine Unterstützung brauchen könnten, um… um Euch davon zu überzeugen Aegon zu heiraten. Ihr hättet Westeros gemeinsam einnehmen und gemeinsam regieren können… so stellten sie es zumindest dar. Allerdings war klar, dass sie nur an Euren Drachen und den Soldaten interessiert waren. Ich schwor Aegon meine Treue, um freizukommen. Eines Morgens wurde das Bot von Steinmenschen angegriffen.“ 

Er sah kurz zu ihr, denn jetzt kam der schlimmste Teil und er könnte sie danach vielleicht nicht mehr ansehen. 

„In dem Trubel tötete ich Varys, schnappte mir Tyrion und sprang von dem Bot ins Rauchende Meer. Aegon und Jon überließ ich den Steinmenschen…“ 

Sie hatte bis jetzt noch immer nichts eingeworfen oder auch nur irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben, sie saß einfach nur da und starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an. 

„Aegon lebt noch? Ich-ich bin nicht die letzte meines Hauses?“ 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, rang um Worte – obwohl es ein einfaches Nein auch getan hätte – da hörte er Schritte hinter sich und kurz darauf betraten Jon Schnee und Davos Seewert den Raum. 

„Worum geht es? Warum treffen wir uns?“ 

Jorah war zum einen erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter ausgefragt werden konnte, zum anderen aber auch genervt. Natürlich war es Jon Schnee der ihr Gespräch unterbrechen würde. 

„Tyrion meinte es wäre ein Brief für Euch gekommen“, erklärte Daenerys knapp und schon kam besagter Zwerg. In seiner Hand eine kleine Pergamentrolle. 

Er überreichte sie Jon wortlos und setzte sich dann auf den Platz neben seine Königin. 

Jorah beobachtete ihn mürrisch und nahm hinter der Khaleesi seinen Platz in den Schatten des Raumes ein, von wo aus er alle gut im Blick hatte und jede Aktion und Reaktion sehen konnte. 

Der König des Nordens brach ohne zu zögern das Siegel und rollte die kleine Nachricht aus. Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen und sein Blick wanderte geistesabwesend in die Ferne. 

„Sie leben noch… Ich dachte, Arya wäre tot. Ich dachte, Bran wäre tot.“ 

Jorah vermutete, dass das seine Geschwister waren. 

Daenerys schmunzelte. 

„Ich freue mich für Euch.“ 

Jon reagierte nicht. 

„Ihr seht allerdings nicht erfreut aus…“, fügte sie dann hinzu. 

Jon rollte den Brief wieder zusammen. 

„Bran sah den Nachtkönig Richtung Ostwacht an der See ziehen.“ 

Er warf das Pergament auf den Tisch. 

„Wenn sie es schaffen die Mauer zu passiere-!“ 

„Daran hindert die Mauer schon seit tausenden Jahren“, unterbrach Jorah den anderen. 

Er sollte sich nicht so aufführen. 

Der Bastard des Nordens beachtete seinen Einwand nicht. 

„Ich muss nach Hause zurück.“ 

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet nicht genug Männer“, wand Daenerys ein und schien etwas besorgt. 

„Wir kämpfen mit den Männern die wir haben, …“ 

Er hielt kurz inne. 

„… es sei denn Ihr schließt Euch uns an.“ 

„Um das Land Cersei zu überlassen? Sobald ich hier abmarschiere, marschiert sie ein.“ 

Jorah stimmte ihr in Gedanken zu. 

„Nicht unbedingt“, behauptete Tyrion, dem gerade eine Idee gekommen war. 

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. 

„Cersei hält die Toten für eine Geschichte. Ein Ammenmärchen. Beweisen wir ihr das Gegenteil.“ 

„Sie wird kaum meiner Einladung folgen und sich die Toten ansehen“, meinte Jon, doch der Zwerg hatte damit gerechnet. 

„Dann bringen wir die Toten zu ihr.“ 

Alle außer ihm blickten geschockt drein. 

Daenerys fand ihre Stimme zuerst wieder. 

„Ich dachte, genau das wollten wir vermeiden.“ 

„Wir müssen ihr ja nicht die ganze Armee bringen… nur einen einzigen Soldaten.“ 

Darüber mussten sie erstmal nachdenken. 

„Denkt Ihr, das wäre möglich“, fragte Davos seinen König. 

Dieser schien sich nicht sicher zu sein. 

„Der erste Widergänger den ich je sah, war in die Schwarze Festung gebracht worden.“ 

„Bringt eines dieser Wesen nach Königsmund und zeigt ihr die Wahrheit“, sagte Tyrion fest entschlossen. 

„Cersei müsste uns dafür eine Audienz gewähren, damit sie uns nicht umbringt, sobald wir einen Fuß in die Stadt setzten. Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?“, fragte die Königin. 

„Jaime… der einzige Mensch, auf den sie hört, ist Jaime. Und er hört vielleicht auf mich.“ 

Er blickte wieder zu Daenerys. 

„Und wie wollt Ihr in die Stadt gelangen?“ 

Sie fand die Vorstellung offensichtlich nicht gut, ihre Hand zu den Löwen zu schicken… auch wenn er selbst einer von ihnen war. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. 

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Davos. 

Der wirkte überrascht. 

„Ich könnte Euch hineinschmuggeln“, bot er dann an. 

„Aber ich warne Euch, falls die Goldröcke Euch erkennen sollten: Ich bin kein Krieger.“ 

Kurz herrschte wieder Stille. 

„Das alles bringt uns nichts, solange wir keinen Toten haben… Woher sollen wir einen Toten bekommen?“, erkundigte sich Daenerys schließlich. 

Daraufhin waren alle ratlos. 

Jorah sah einem nach dem anderen ins Gesicht. 

Lag das nicht auf der Hand? 

„Wenn die Khaleesi es erlaubt, gehe ich nach Norden und fange einen“, meinte er dann, da niemand anderes diesen Vorschlag zu machen schien. 

Daenerys drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte ihm schon widersprechen, doch er war schneller. Er wollte das für sie tun. 

„Ihr befahlt mir eine Heilung zu suchen, damit ich Euch dienen kann. Erlaubt mir nun Euch zu dienen.“ 

Was sollte er denn sonst tun? 

„Das Freie Volk wird uns helfen“, äußerte sich Jon, als niemand sonst etwas sagte. 

Davos schien nicht dieser Meinung zu sein. 

„Sie werden Ser Jorah nicht folgen.“ 

„Das müssen sie auch nicht.“ 

Sollte das heißen, dass er die nächsten Wochen mit Jon verbringen sollte? 

Jorah stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Immerhin wäre dann keiner von ihnen bei Daenerys.

„Ihr könnt einen solchen Streifzug nicht anführen, Ihr seid nicht mehr Mitglied der Nachtwache, Ihr seid König des Nordens“, entgegnete sein Berater. 

„Ich bin der einzige von uns, der sie bekämpft hat, ich bin der einzige von uns, der sie kennt“, erwiderte dieser leicht in Rage. 

Jorah warf einen Blick zu Daenerys. 

„Ich habe Euch nicht erlaubt zu gehen.“ 

„Bei allem Respekt, Euer Gnaden, ich brauche Eure Erlaubnis nicht. Ich bin ein König.“ 

Der Ritter hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. 

Das klang ganz stark nach einem Monolog, der gleich folgen würde. Und er hatte Recht. 

„Ich kam hier her in dem Wissen, dass Eure Dothraki mich köpfen und Eure Drachen mich lebendig verbrennen könnten. Ich habe mein Vertrauen in Euch gesetzt. Eine Fremde. Weil ich wusste, dass das das Beste für meine Gefolgsleute wäre, für alle von uns. Und jetzt bitte ich Euch Vertrauen in einen Fremden zu setzten. Es ist unsere beste Hoffnung.“

Jorah hob eine Kiste in das Boot, das sie zu dem Schiff bringen würde, welches wiederum nach Ostwacht segelte. 

Er war nicht sonderlich gut drauf, allerdings auch nicht sonderlich schlecht. Er war einfach… neutral. 

Woran es lag? 

Nun, es wurmte ihn, dass Daenerys kein einziges Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte, seit er ihr von Aegon erzählt hatte. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob sie wütend, traurig oder enttäuscht war. Sie hatte sicher nicht zu viel zu tun, so viel stand fest. 

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr habt der Königin von Aegon erzählt.“ 

Er drehte sich um und fand sich Tyrion gegenüber. 

„Einer musste es ja tun, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete er verbittert. 

Er hatte keine Lust mit dem Lennister zu diskutieren. 

„Hört zu, Mormont, ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass es besser wäre, wenn Ihr es ihr sagt. Und Ihr wisst das. Hätte ich es ihr gesagt, hättet Ihr mich noch mehr gehasst.“ 

„Kann es Euch nicht egal sein, ob unser Hass auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?“ 

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Euch hasse?“ 

Das traf ihn unvorbereitet. 

„Ich würde mich hassen, wäre ich Ihr.“ 

„Nun, ich sehe Dinge wohl etwas anders. Ich weiß, dass Ihr nur versucht habt Daenerys zurückzugewinnen und das verstehe ich. Ich hätte das auch getan.“ 

„Ich habe Euch wie den letzten Dreck behandelt… tue es immer noch und habe eigentlich nicht vor das zu ändern.“ 

Tyrion schmunzelte. 

„Kommt wieder zurück… Unsere Königin braucht Euch.“ 

Er hatte nicht mit einem netten Kommentar von ihm gerechnet, daher fehlten ihm kurzzeitig die Worte und er nickte nur. 

Er hörte Sand knirschen und erkannte Daenerys, die auf ihn zuschritt. Der Gnom lächelte ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann. 

Jorah war sich sicher, dass sie nicht zu ihm wollte, sondern nur auf Jon wartete, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, und wandte sich schon wieder ab. 

„Jorah…“ 

Er hielt inne. 

Sie konnte nicht wegen ihm hier sein. Doch sie stand schon vor ihm. 

„Ich wollte… Passt auf Euch auf.“ 

Er blinzelte. 

Sie war nicht wütend. 

„Khaleesi, ich-.“ 

Er verstummte, als sie seine Hände mit den ihren ergriff. 

„Versprecht es mir.“ 

Sie hatte Angst um ihn… 

Die Erkenntnis tat zum einen weh, ließ ihn aber auch lächeln. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihn… Ihre Augen waren besorgt geweitet und kurz vergaß er, dass sie nicht alleine waren. 

„Ich verspreche es“, antwortete er und verbeugte sich, um ihre Hand zu küssen. 

Jorah hatte es automatisch gemacht, wie immer nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch im Nachhinein hätte er es nicht getan. Sie schien allerdings kein Problem damit zu haben. 

Er schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln und wandte sich dann ab, um sich wieder um das Boot zu kümmern. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Jon sich ihr näherte und verabschiedete. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und wandte sich ab. 

Er musste sich damit abfinden…


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37

Es war die zweite Woche auf See, als er ausversehen auf Jon stieß. 

Der König des Nordens stand an der Reling, so wie Jorah es normalerweise tat, und betrachtete die Küste, die man in der Ferne erkennen konnte. Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, doch da hatte ihn der andere bemerkt. 

„Ser Jorah!“ 

Er drehte sich wieder um. 

Was wollte er von ihm? 

„Ich hatte gehofft mit Euch sprechen zu können.“ 

„Nun, was tut Ihr denn gerade?“ 

Jon schien über die harschen Worte überrascht und Jorah hätte sich ohrfeigen können. 

Jon war nicht sein Feind. 

„Verzeiht mir, ich werde manchmal etwas… unruhig auf See. Um was geht es?“ 

„Naja, ich hatte gehofft wir könnten einfach reden. Ich habe nicht viel von Euch gehört, was ich hörte, war nicht sonderlich gut. Ihr scheint allerdings ein anständiger Mann zu sein.“ 

Der Ritter senkte danken seinen Kopf. 

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf… aber ich würde es wieder tun.“ 

Verwunderung spiegelte sich in Jons dunklen Augen. 

„Weshalb?“ 

„Ich bin dadurch auf Daenerys gestoßen und habe meinen aufgegebenen Glauben wiedergefunden.“ 

Der andere nickte verstehend. 

„Sie scheint ein gutes Herz zu haben.“ 

Dagegen konnte Jorah nichts einwenden. 

„Das stimmt.“ 

Es ärgerte ihn, dass Jon der Erste war, der von Daenerys angetan war und nicht in ihren Diensten stand. 

„Kennt Ihr Sam? Samwell Tarly“, kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, da er wusste, dass beide einst der Nachtwache gedient hatten. 

„Natürlich! Er… er ist ein sehr guter Freund. Woher kennt Ihr ihn?“ 

„Er war derjenige, der mich geheilt hat. Der Junge ist wirklich talentiert…“ 

„Ich würde ihn nicht als Jungen bezeichnen“, lachte Jon. 

„Warum? Wie alt ist er?“ 

„Ich denke so alt wie ich… ungefähr 23 Jahre.“ 

„Oh.“ 

Jorah zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch und musste auch etwas lachen. 

„Nun, dann ist er ein sehr talentierter Mann.“ 

„Das ist er.“ 

Plötzlich veränderte sich Jons gelassener Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Hat er Euch von Eurem Vater erzählt?“ 

„Ihr wisst davon?“ 

„Wie gesagt, Sam ist ein guter Freund.“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille. 

„Ihr seid dennoch zu Daenerys zurückgekehrt…“ 

Jorah wusste, dass das nicht bösartig gemeint war, jedoch lösten die Worte ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm aus und er fühlte sich angegriffen. 

„Sie ist meine Königin. Ich habe ihr meine lebenslängliche Treue geschworen und habe nicht vor diesen Schwur zu brechen.“ 

„Ich bin mir sicher, Euer Vater würde das verstehen…“ 

Er sah sein Gegenüber mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. 

„Das klingt nach einem aber.“ 

Der König des Nordens war sich wohl nicht sicher, ob er seine Gedanken aussprechen sollte und entschied sich schlussendlich dafür. 

„Ihr würdet Euren Schwur nicht brechen, wenn Ihr Euch der Nachtwache anschließt. All Eure begangenen Sünden werden vergeben… Die Wache braucht jeden Mann, den sie kriegen kann. Ihr wärt ein großer Gewinn für sie. Ihr kennt Euch im Norden aus und seid die Kälte gewöhnt und außerdem seid Ihr ein guter Kämpfer. Zumindest wenn man Tyrions Worten Glauben schenken darf. Ich bin mir sicher, Daenerys würde das verstehen.“ 

Dachte er wirklich, er wüsste das nicht schon alles? 

Außerdem fürchtete er nicht, dass Dany ihn nicht verstehen würde, sondern dass sie kein Problem damit hätte. 

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken… erstmal sollten wir uns aber auf unsere Mission konzentrieren.“ 

„Natürlich.“ 

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Jorah wandte sich ab. 

Er wünschte es hätte nie stattgefunden. 

Nicht nur, dass er anfing an seiner Entscheidung sich nicht der Nachtwache anzuschließen zweifelte, nein, er hatte auch noch einsehen müssen, dass Jon tatsächlich eine gute Wahl als Ehemann für Daenerys wäre. 

Nach ein paar weiteren Tagen auf See erblickten sie die Mauer und Jorah musste gestehen, dass er sie irgendwie größer in Erinnerungen gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war sie beim Schattenturm auch einfach höher als hier, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das nicht der Grund war. 

Nach weiteren Stunden legten sie endlich an und befanden sich wieder auf Festland. Die Kälte hier oben traf ihn heftig, aber er war daran gewöhnt und hatte sie auch vermisst. 

Sonne und Hitze waren wirklich nicht sein Ding. Schnee und Kälte schon. 

Am Tor der heruntergekommenen Festung wurden sie von einem rothaarigen Mann begrüßt, der sich offensichtlich freute Jon zu sehen. 

Einer der Wildlinge… 

Sie wurden in den Speisesaal – wobei man hier nicht wirklich von einem Saal reden konnte – geführt und setzten sich, um ihr Vorhaben zu erklären. 

Tormund – besagter Wildling – schien nicht sonderlich begeistert. 

„Ist es nicht Eure Aufgabe ihm solche Sachen auszureden?“, murrte er an Davos gewandt, welcher gestand: „In dieser Hinsicht habe ich in letzter Zeit öfter versagt.“ 

„Wie viele Königinnen gibt es jetzt?“, wechselte der Rotschopf das Thema. 

Jon antwortete. 

„Zwei.“ 

„Und du musst die mit den Drachen überzeugen oder die, die ihren Bruder fickt?“ 

„Beide…“ 

„Wie viele Männer hast du dabei?“ 

Der König des Nordens sah kurz zu Jorah und meinte dann: „Nicht genug.“ 

„Wir hatten gehofft, einige Eurer Männer könnten uns helfen“, fügte dieser noch hinzu. 

Tormund brummte. 

Ob das eine Zustimmung war oder nicht, wusste niemand. 

„Ich werde hier auf euch warten. Ich wäre dort draußen nur eine Belastung“, murmelte Davos entschuldigend. 

„Das stimmt“, erwiderte der Wildling und der Ritter überlegte es sich nochmal anders. Vielleicht war er ja doch ganz in Ordnung. 

„Und du willst ganz sicher nochmal da rausgehen?“, fragte er dann Jon. 

Der nickte nur. 

Der Wildling seufzte. 

„Da seid ihr dann wohl nicht die einzigen…“ 

Er erhob sich und ging in Richtung der Zellen. Überrascht folgte ihm der Rest. 

„Meine Späher fanden sie eine Meile südlich der Mauer. Sie meinten, sie wären auf dem Weg hierher“, erklärte er als sie den Raum betraten und dann vor einer der Zellen stehen blieben. Jon trat an das Gitter, als er eine der Insassen betrachtete. 

„Ihr seid der Bluthund“, stellte er fest. 

„Ich habe Euch einmal auf Winterfell gesehen.“ 

Sandor setzte sich auf und starrte ihn ausdrucklos an. 

„Sie wollen auch auf die andere Seite der Mauer“, klärte der Wildling. 

„Wir wollen nicht, wir müssen.“ 

Die Stimme kam von irgendwo aus den Schatten in einer der Ecken und Jorah erkannte Beric Dondarrion. 

„Unser Herr sagte, dass der große Krieg-.“ 

„Vertraut ihm nicht“, unterbrach Gendry ihn. 

Jorah wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was der Junge hier machte, aber er hatte wohl darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Und sie konnten jeden Mann brauchen. 

„Vertraut keinem von ihnen…“ 

Er stellte sich neben Jon. 

„Sie gehören zur Bruderschaft. Ihr Herr hat ihnen auch gesagt, sie sollen mich an eine rote Hexe verkaufen, die mich umbringen wollte.“ 

Der Ritter hatte ihm bei seinen letzten Worten nicht mehr zugehört. Er hatte eine dritte Gestallt in den Schatten erkannt und konnte seinen Augen erst nicht trauen. 

„Thoros?“, fragte er dann. 

Die Gestalt sah auf und lehnte sich ungläubig aus dem Schatten, als er ihn erkannte. 

„Ich habe Euch kaum wiedererkannt…“ 

„Ser Jorah Mormont… Das ist wohl kein Wunder. Die wollen mir hier nichts zu trinken geben. Ich bin auch schon kaum mehr ich selbst.“ 

Ehe er etwas antworten konnte, hatte sich Tormund an ihn gewandt. 

„Ihr seid ein scheiß Mormont? Wie der alte Lord Kommandant?“ 

Nun drehte sich auch Jorah zu ihm. 

„Er war mein Vater.“ 

„Er hat uns gejagt… wie die Tiere.“ 

Er hatte das Gefühl seinen Vater verteidigen zu müssen und entgegnete kühl: „Und ihr habt ihm den Gefallen erwidert, nicht wahr?“ 

Der Wildling gab ein Knurren von sich. 

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, ergriff Beric das Wort. 

„Und hier sind wir nun alle. Am Ende der Welt. Im selben Augenblick und wollen alle in dieselbe Richtung, aus demselben Grund.“ 

„Unsere Gründe sind nicht Eure Gründe“, meinte Ser Davos in deutlich eisigerem Ton als sonst. 

„Ganz gleich, was wir für unsere Gründe halten, hier geht es um eine höhere Bestimmung und wir dienen ihr alle gemeinsam, ob wir es wissen oder nicht. Wir vollführen die Schritte, aber der Herr des Lichts-.“ 

„Verdammte scheiße, hälts du jetzt endlich mal deine Fresse?“, fiel der Bluthund dem anderen in seine Rede ein und sah dann zu Jon. 

„Nehmt Ihr uns mit oder nicht?“ 

„Wollt ihr gar nicht wissen, was wir vorhaben?“, fragte Jorah und der Priester antwortete. 

„Ist es schlimmer als in einer arschkalten Zelle auf den Tot zu warten?“ 

Jon ignorierte die Frage und meinte nur: „Er hat Recht. Wir stehen alle auf derselben Seite.“ 

Gendry schnaubte ungläubig. 

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“ 

„Wir atmen...“

Sie waren aus dem Tunnel hinter die Mauer gestapft und losgezogen. Keiner wusste wohin genau sie gehen sollten, doch mitten drauf los schien eine gute Lösung zu sein. 

So kam es, dass sie die meiste Zeit schweigend einfach über vereisten Schnee liefen und froren. Nur ab und zu kam es zu Gesprächen. 

Jorah hörte ihnen meistens nicht zu. 

Er war mit den Gedanken bei der Nachtwache. 

Sie schienen wirklich jeden Mann zu brauchen den sie kriegen konnten. Daenerys schien ihn allerdings nicht mehr zu brauchen. Er war nur ein paar Tage auf Drachenstein gewesen, doch in der Zeit war klar geworden, dass sie keinen Ritter brauchte. 

Warum sollte er sich ihr also aufzwingen? 

Im Übrigen tat es weh, ihr so nah zu sein, da er wusste, dass er ihr nicht näherkommen konnte, durfte, sollte und deshalb auch nicht wollte. 

Plötzlich lief Jon neben ihm. 

„Mein erster Ausflug nördlich der Mauer war mit Eurem Vater.“ 

„Er war ein guter Mann. Er hätte einen besseren Sohn verdient“, murmelte Jorah als Antwort, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. 

„Wart Ihr am Schluss bei ihm?“ 

Wenn er das nun bejahen würde… 

„Ich war ein Gefangener der Wildlinge, aber wir haben ihn gerecht. Das solltet Ihr wissen, jeder Meuterer erhielt seine gerechte Strafe“, erwiderte der König des Nordens und der Ritter wünschte sich, er wäre derjenige gewesen, der sich an diesen Bastarden gerecht hat. 

„Ich kann mir kein schlimmeres Ende für ihn vorstellen. Die Nachtwache war sein Leben, er hätte alles gegeben, um diese Männer zu beschützen. Und sie haben ihn ermordet“, sprach er einen Teil seiner Gedanken aus und sah zu dem anderen. 

„Schrecklich, dass er so sterben musste. Mein Vater war der ehrenwerteste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Er war aufrichtig, durch und durch. Und doch starb er auf dem Richtblock.“ 

Nun, Jorah konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm leidtat. 

„Euer Vater wollte mich hinrichten, wisst Ihr das?“ 

„Das hörte ich.“ 

„Er war natürlich im Recht… das ließ mich ihn nicht weniger hassen.“ 

Jon sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

„Schön, dass er Euch nicht erwischt hat.“ 

„Find ich auch.“ 

Sie liefen schweigend weiter. 

Dann blieb Jon auf einmal stehen und begann an seinem Schwertgurt rumzufingern. 

„Euer Vater hat mir dieses Schwert gegeben. Ich habe den Knauf ausgewechselt, statt dem Bären.“ 

Er überreichte ihm das Schwert samt Gurt. 

„Aber es ist immer noch Langklaue.“ 

Jorah, der erst jetzt erkannte, dass das sein altes Schwert war, war etwas geschockt… Natürlich hatte sein Vater es Jon gegeben. 

Wem denn auch sonst? 

„Lord Kommandant Mormont, dachte Ihr kehrt nie nach Westeros zurück“, meinte dieser gerade. 

„Aber Ihr seid wieder hier und es ist seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz Eurer Familie gewesen. Ich sollte es nicht mehr tragen.“ 

Widerwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er kein Recht mehr auf das Schwert hatte. 

„Er hat es Euch gegeben.“ 

„Ich bin nicht sein Sohn.“ 

Oh, aber er hatte sich sicher gewünscht, er wäre es. 

Er zog das Schwert etwas aus der Scheide, um die Klinge zu betrachten. Sie war gut gepflegt worden. 

„Ich habe Schande über mein Haus gebracht… meinem Vater das Herz gebrochen. Ich habe meinen Anspruch auf dieses Schwert verwirkt.“ 

Er steckte es wieder zurück und hielt es Jon hin. 

„Es ist Eures… Möge es Euch gute Dienste leisten. Und Euren Kindern nach Euch.“ 

Die Vorstellung von Jons Kindern mit diesem Schwert war süß. Die Vorstellung, dass das auch Danys Kinder waren, nicht. 

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, lief er weiter und ließ den anderen hinter sich.

Ein weiterer Tag verging und sie gerieten in einen Sturm. Stürme waren schon südlich der Mauer eine schlimme Sache, nördlich allerdings, wo niemand wusste, was sie zwischen dem Schnee erwarten würde, war das nochmal etwas ganz anderes. 

Nicht, dass er Angst hatte. Es war nur sehr… beklemmend. 

Ein einzelner Mann, den er nicht kannte, lief voraus. Der Rest in einem Pulk hinter ihm her. 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich das Wetter mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, verschlimmern. 

Jäh blieb Tormund stehen und starrte in die Ferne. Versuchte etwas auszumachen. 

„Dort.“ 

Er deutete nach vorne. 

„Ein Bär. Ein mächtiger Scheißer.“ 

Jetzt erkannte auch Jorah ihn. Er schien wirklich groß zu sein… 

Der Mann, der vornweg ging, hatte auch angehalten, als er den Bären sah. Das Tier schien langsam näherzukommen.

„Haben Bären blaue Augen?“, fragte Gendry, der auch das blaue Leuchten bemerkte. 

Niemand antwortete. 

Jeder kannte die Antwort. 

Kein Bär – außer vielleicht Jorah – hatte blaue Augen. 

Das Tier beschleunigte. Es steuerte direkt auf den vorderen Mann zu. Dieser sah das, drehte sich sofort um und wollte zu ihnen zurücklaufen. 

Jorah wollte ihm entgegenstürmen, doch würde das höchstens etwas bringen, wenn sie das alle gemeinsam machen würden und zu viele waren in Schockstarre. 

So kam es, dass der Bär den Mann erwischte. 

Ein Schrei und dann waren beide verschwunden. Als wären sie nie dagewesen. 

Jon stolperte entsetzt zu der Stelle, an der er zuletzt gestanden hatte. Der Rest folgte ihm… Alles was sie erblickten, war blutgetränkter Schnee und ein Speer. 

Na gut. 

Jorah musste gestehen, dass das wirklich angsteinflößend war. 

Er zückte sein Schwert und einen Dolch und brachte sich in Kampfstellung auf. Ein einzelner Bär wäre schon kein Problem… 

Angespannt versuchte er durch den Sturm zu blicken, doch noch während seine Augen die Schneelandschaft absuchten, tauchte rechts von ihm das Untier aus dem Nichts auf und fiel mit einem durchdringenden Brüllen über einen der Männer her, die er nicht kannte. Er wurde in wenigen Sekunden zerfetzt und als ein anderer ihm helfen wollte, wurde der mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. 

Das Tier bäumte sich auf und der Ritter wusste, dass sie so keine Chance allein mit Schwertern gegen es hätten und verweilte daher hinter ihm, ohne sich zu bewegen. 

Thoros griff an und wurde sofort weggeworfen, so weit, dass er ihn dank dem Sturm nicht mehr sah. Beric entflammte sein Schwert und attackierte den Bären, der kurz wieder auf allen vieren stand. Er fing Feuer, das hielt ihn allerdings nicht auf, auf den Bluthund loszugehen. 

Thoros warf sich ihm in den Weg und fing den Angriff mit seinem Schwert ab. 

Er ging wieder zu Boden, das Tier mit aufgerissenem Maul über ihm. Der Priester schaffte es, sein Schwert querzustellen, sodass es es kurzzeitig abhalten konnte. Tormund griff an, zwecklos. Beric griff an, zwecklos. Sogar Jon griff an, aber auch ohne Erfolg. 

Der Bluthund stand noch immer vor dem Ungetüm. Er starrte es jedoch nur entsetzt an. 

Thoros gab nach, das Tier riss ihm den Bauch auf und vergrub seine Schnauze in dem Fleisch, doch er starrte es einfach nur an. Jorah wusste nicht weshalb, doch er wusste, dass er handeln musste oder sie würden noch einen Mann verlieren. 

Schnell schlich er sich von hinten an, hob seinen Drachenglasdolch und stieß es dem Bären in die Schulter. 

Er hörte augenblicklich auf sich zu bewegen und fiel dann in sich zusammen. 

Sofort kamen zwei Männer und zerrten Thoros von dem Kadaver fort. 

Der Ritter stand einfach nur da, schlug sich mehrmals auf den Arm, da der Stoff angefangen hatte zu brennen und starrte entgeistert den Bären an. 

Er überwand sich, sich abzuwenden und zu Thoros zu stapfen. Als er die Wunde erblickte, schnappte er entsetzt nach Luft. 

Er hätte ihm früher zu Hilfe kommen müssen. 

„Wir müssen ihn zurück nach Ostwacht bringen.“ 

Sein Freund schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und brachte hervor: „Schlauch.“ 

Beric kramte sofort eine Flasche aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er öffnete sie und Thoros ergriff sie, um so stürmisch zu trinken, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Was es vielleicht auch war… 

„Na los“, murmelte er und schloss seine Augen. 

Beric nickte kurz und presste sein – noch immer in Flammen stehendes –Schwert auf die Wunden. Er schrie auf und Jorah konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie schmerzhaft das war… 

„Schaffst du es?“, fragte Beric als er fertig war. 

Als Antwort ein Knurren. 

„Ein toter Bär hat mich gerade gebissen.“ 

„Ja, das hat er.“ 

„Verrückt, das Leben.“ 

Er ergriff die Hand von Beric und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. 

„Also dann… auf geht’s!“ 

Jorah stapfte neben Thoros her, darauf bedacht zu erkennen, wenn es zu viel für ihn wurde. 

„Eines habe ich mich schon immer gefragt“, behauptete er, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

„Nur zu…“, lächelte der andere. 

„Wie betrunken wart Ihr, als Ihr durch die Bresche von Peik gestürmt seid?“ 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, erinnere ich mich nicht durch eine Bresche gestürmt zu sein. Ein paar von den Jungs haben mir am nächsten Morgen davon erzählt…“ 

Er versuchte seine Weinflasche auf zu fummeln. 

„Klang nach einer netten Rauferei.“ 

Jorah nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und machte sie wieder zu. 

„Ja… Das war eine ziemliche Rauferei. Die Eisenmänner hielten Euch für eine Art Gott. So wie Ihr dieses brennende Schwert geschwungen habt.“ 

In der Zeit, in der er das gesagt hatte, hatte er das Gefäß verstaut. 

„Ich hielt Euch für den tapfersten Mann, den ich je gesehen habe…“ 

Thoros schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Nur der betrunkenste.“ 

Dann lief er weiter. 

Jorah musste sich beeilen, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren, doch gerade in diesem Moment gab Tormund ein Handzeichen, dass alle stehen bleiben sollten. Vorsichtig presste er sich mit dem Rücken an einen Felsen und lugte hinter ihm hervor. 

Der Ritter wusste nicht, was genau er sah, doch es schienen wohl ein paar der Toten zu sein. Zumindest nach dem Geflüster zwischen Jon und dem Wildling zu schließen. 

„Wo ist der Rest von ihnen?“ 

„Wenn wir lange genug warten, finden wir es heraus.“ 

Er kauerte hinter einem Stein. 

Das Einzige, was er hörte, war das Blutrauschen in seinen Ohren und das Schlurfen der Toten vor diesem Stein. Es war ein großer Stein. 

Das Schlurfen verstummte. 

Dann ertönte der Ruf von Jon. 

„Jetzt!“ 

Und Jorah stürmte hinter dem Felsen hervor, um sich auf den erst besten Widergänger zu stürzen. Dank dem Überraschungseffekt konnte er ihn leicht erledigen, aber ein andere kam plötzlich auf ihn zu und schaffte es ihn am Hals zu greifen. 

Er japste erschrocken auf. 

Warum immer sein Hals? 

Da zerfiel der Widergänger auf einmal und er war frei. 

Überrascht sah er sich um. 

Jon hatte den Weißen Wanderer erledigt! 

Alle anderen fingen auch an zu zerfallen. Bis auf einen. 

Sofort kreisten alle ihn ein. 

Das war ihre Chance! 

Der Tote konnte sich nicht so ganz entscheiden, wen er angreifen sollte und entschied sich schließlich für Tormund, als dieser seine Axt wegwarf. Aber das machte ihn nicht weniger gefährlicher. 

Ohne zu zögern verpasste er dem Angreifer einen Kinnhaken, sodass der nach hinten flog und kurz auf dem Boden lag. Sofort warf sich der Bluthund auf ihn und die anderen kamen ihm zu Hilfe. 

Ehe sie ihm allerdings den Mund zu halten konnten, gab er noch einen schrillen Schrei von sich. Einen Warnschrei. 

Geschockt sah Jorah auf, als er in der Ferne ein Rumpeln hörte. Die Toten kamen… 

Schnell wandte Jon sich an Gendry. 

„Lauft zurück nach Ostwacht. Schickt einen Raben zu Daenerys, sagt ihr, was passiert ist.“ 

„Ich verlasse Euch nicht!“ 

„Ihr seid der schnellste. Lauft! Jetzt!“ 

Der Ritter wandte sich wieder an ihren Gefangenen. Schnell zog er einen Sack hervor und stülpte ihm den über den Kopf. 

Sie mussten von hier verschwinden! 

Der Hund schnappte sich den Toten, zwei andere halfen Thoros auf die Beine und sie rannten los. Sie sprinteten durch eine Schlucht und kamen an einen zugefrorenen See. Gerade wollten sie auch den überqueren, da durchzuckte ein Lautes Knacken die Luft. 

„Halt!“, stieß er hervor und wich zurück. 

Das Eis knackte weiter…

Hinter ihnen erklang Gekreische und Fußgetrappel und sie mussten einsehen, dass das der einzige Weg war. 

„Lauft!“, rief Jon und stürmte los. 

Der Rest hinter ihm her. 

Das Eis knarzte und ächzte, doch es gab nicht nach. Einer der Männer fiel hin, doch keiner konnte ihm helfen. Er schaffte es weiter zu rennen, wurde aber nach wenigen Sekunden von einem Toten angesprungen. Sie krachten hart auf das Eis und es brach schlussendlich doch. 

Jorah schaffte es schließlich dicht hinter Jon auf den Felsen in Mitten des Sees zu klettern und seine Dolche zu zücken. 

Die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen und er sah sich besorgt nach den anderen um. 

Sie konnten nicht weiterlaufen. 

Das Loch im Eis hatte es noch instabiler gemacht und die Widergänger konnten zwar nicht zu ihnen, da sie sonst einbrachen und untergingen, aber sie selbst konnten auch nicht weiter. Irgendwann war das ganze Ufer von zerfledderten Leichen bedeckt, die sie mit ihren blauen Augen anstarrten. 

Sie saßen fest.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

Die Nacht war vergangen und der Tag gekommen. 

Völlig unterkühlt saßen sie aneinandergepresst im Halbschlaf auf dem Felsen und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Irgendwann raffte sich der Bluthund auf und schlurfte zu dem gefangenen Toten, der einfach keine Ruhe geben wollte. 

Wortlos trat er ihm mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, gegen den Rücken, aber dadurch schrie er nur noch lauter. 

Nun überwanden sich auch die anderen sich zu erheben. 

Wenn sie sich nicht bewegten, würden sie erfrieren. 

„Thoros?“ 

Bei dem Klang von Berics Stimme drehte sich Jorah zu ihm. Er kniete vor dem Priester, welcher mit offenen, starren Augen auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht bewegte. 

Er war tot. 

Traurig sah der jüngere Ritter zu Boden. 

Thoros war nicht sein Freund gewesen, aber er hatte ihn gemocht. Er hatte nicht verdient so zu sterben. 

Jorah wandte sich von den anderen ab. Er wollte ihr Gerede nicht hören und außerdem waren die Widergänger interessanter. 

Sie standen noch immer wie gestern. Unverändert. 

Sie schienen kein Problem mit Warten zu haben. 

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem gestrigen Tag… 

Plötzlich stellte sich Jon neben ihn und beobachtete auch die Toten. 

„Bald sind wir durchgefroren… genau wie das Wasser“, brachte Jorah durch seine klappernden Zähne hervor. 

„Als Ihr den Weißen Wanderer erschlagen habt, sind fast all die Toten an seiner Seite gefallen. Wieso?“ 

„Vielleicht hatte er sie wiedererweckt“, vermutete Jon und schien nicht weniger zu frieren. 

„Wir können die Wanderer angreifen. Womöglich haben wir so eine Chance“, meinte Jorah und fing an von Fuß auf Fuß hin und her zu tappen. 

„Wir müssen dieses Ding mit zurücknehmen. Ein Rabe ist nach Drachenstein unterwegs…“, erwiderte der andere mit Blick auf den Gefangenen. 

„Daenerys ist unsere einzige Chance.“ 

„Nein“, widersprach Beric und gesellte sich zu ihnen. 

„Nicht die einzige.“ 

Er erhob seine Hand und deutete mit seinem Schwert auf eine kleine Schaar Weißer Wanderer, die von einer Erhöhung auf sie herabsahen. 

Vor ihnen – auf seinem Pferd sitzend – der Nachtkönig. 

„Töten wir ihn. Er hat sie alle wiedererweckt.“ 

„Ihr versteht das nicht…“, wandte Jon halbherzig ein, doch Beric hatte seine Argumente. 

„Der Herr hat Euch zurückgebracht und er brachte mich zurück. Sonst keinen, nur uns. Hat er das getan, nur um zuzusehen, wie wir erfrieren?“ 

„Vorsicht, Beric“, meinte der Bluthund hämisch. 

„Ihr seid jetzt ohne Priester. Das ist Euer letztes Leben.“ 

„Ich warte schon lange auf das Ende. Vielleicht will der Herr, dass ich es hier finde.“ 

„Jeder Herr dem ich begegnet bin, war ein Arsch. Ich weiß nicht, warum Euer Herr da anders sein sollte.“ 

Gut gesprochen… 

Jorah verließ sich auch nicht auf den Herren des Lichts. 

Aber auf Daenerys.

Sie saßen schon wieder da und warteten. 

Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte er vermutet, dass es Nachmittag war, aber sicher sein konnte er sich nicht. Die tiefhängenden Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und damit auch die einzige Wärmequelle, die sie hatten. 

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er leises Fluchen und einen Aufschlag wahr. Als er aufsah, erkannte er, dass der Bluthund einen Stein auf einen der Wiedergänger geworfen hatte. 

Ihm war wohl langweilig… eine gute Idee war das dennoch nicht. 

Jorah wollte gerade etwas sagen, da warf der andere schon den nächsten Stein. Der war allerdings größer und schwerer als der erste und landete daher auf dem Eis, mehrere Meter vor den Toten, von wo aus er dann noch weiterschlitterte, bis er vor den Füßen von einem dieser lag. 

Der Stein war über das EIS bis zu den Füßen eines Toten geschlittert! 

Jorah sprang alarmiert auf. 

Auch die anderen hatte das bemerkt und verstanden. 

Das Wasser war wieder gefroren! 

Alle zückten ihre Waffen. Aber natürlich wussten sie, dass sie keine Chance gegen alle von ihnen hatten. 

Ein einzelner Widergänger setzte seinen verrotteten Fuß auf das Eis vor ihm. 

Nichts geschah. 

Er machte noch einen Schritt. 

Und noch einen. 

Und irgendwann schlurfte er einfach auf sie zu. Andere schlossen sich ihm an und es wurden immer mehr, die über den See auf den Felsen zuliefen. 

Der Erste erreichte den Felsen und wurde von der Axt des Bluthundes getroffen, danach verlor Jorah den Überblick und musste sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren. 

Den ersten Widergänger schlitze er mit einem der Dolche der Länge nach den Oberkörper auf, dem nächsten durchtrennte er die Kehle, dem darauf kickte er gegen die Brust, sodass er von dem Felsen fiel und drei andere mit sich riss. 

Aber es kam schon weitere und diese Welle war größer und schneller als die davor. 

Irgendwann schlug er nur noch mit den Klingen um sich, war versucht sie zu werfen, doch musste sie bei sich behalten, da er nicht riskieren konnte sie zu verlieren. 

Seine Füße waren eingefroren und es tat weh auch nur einen einzigen schnellen Schritt zu machen, aber lieber das, als tot. 

Als er sich kurz umsah, bemerkte er Jon, der von hinten gepackt worden war und kam ihm zu Hilfe. Er stieß dem Toten eine Klinge in den Hals und riss ihn weg. 

Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und kämpfte weiter. 

Der König des Nordens konnte schon auf sich selbst aufpassen. 

Er steckte dem nächsten einen Dolch von unten in den Brustkorb, gleichzeitig rammte er einem anderen den Ellbogen ins Gesicht, sodass er kurz zurücktaumelte und er ihn nun erledigen konnte. 

Er hackte auf weitere Widergänger ein, doch für jeden den er tötete, kamen zwei andere dazu. 

„Zu mir!“, ertönte dann Jons Stimme. 

„ZU MIR!“ 

Er drehte sich kurz um und sah ihn bei ihrem Gefangenen stehen, doch gerade als er etwas zurückweichen wollte, erklang ein Schrei rechts von ihm. 

Tormund. 

Er war von mehreren auf einmal ergriffen worden und wurde weggezogen. 

„Helft mir!“ 

Der Ritter wollte gerade das tun, da wurde er selbst umgeworfen. 

Erschrocken kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine und stach auf den, der ihn umgeschmissen hatte ein. Als er sich wieder nach dem Wildling umsah, stellte er fest, dass der Bluthund ihm schon half. 

Er sah sich nach Jon um und bekam noch mit, wie dieser gerade fast von dem Felsen in die Arme der Toten gefallen wäre. Zum Glück hatte er sein Gleichgewicht aber halten können und war selbst ziemlich erschrocken zurückgestolpert. 

Jorah wandte sich wieder ab und widmete sich den Toten. 

Immer mehr drängten auf den Felsen zu und zwangen sie zurückzuweichen, egal wie hartnäckig sie ihre Stellung versuchten zu hallten. 

Irgendwann wäre er fast selbst rücklings vom Felsen gefallen, doch Tormund ergriff rechtzeitig seinen Arm und rettete ihn davor. Ihm blieb keine Zeit dem Wildling zu danken, da sich schon weitere auf ihn stürzen wollten. 

Außer Atem und entkräftet drehte er sich nochmal zu Jon um und sah, dass der einfach nur verzweifelt dastand. Auch er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass sie verloren hatten. 

Er wollte sich gerade wieder wegdrehen, da nahm er einen Schrei wahr. 

Keinen menschlichen und auch keinen toten. 

Sondern den eines Drachen. 

Kurz nachdem er das realisiert hatte, erleuchtete schon die erste Flamme sein Sichtfeld, setzte die Widergänger in Brand und er musste einige Male blinzeln, um wieder richtig sehen zu können. 

Als er zum Himmel aufblickte, erkannte er drei Drachen. 

Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal. 

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. 

Er wusste, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. 

Weitere Flammen erhellten die Finsternis des Winters, durchbrachen das Eis und versenkten somit einige Toten. Jorah blieb nichts anderes übrig als dazustehen und das zu beobachten. 

Immer mehr Wasser spritzte auf und man könnte meinen es vermischte sich mit dem Feuer. Die Drachen gaben ihr Brüllen von sich und erfüllten sie alle mit Hoffnung. 

Drogon landete auf einmal direkt vor dem Felsen und spie von dort sein Feuer. 

Jon trat als erster an den Drachen heran und Dany streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm hoch zu helfen, doch da näherte sich ein einzelner Widergänger und Jon wandte sich ab. 

„Los!“ 

Die anderen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und kletterten auf den Rücken des Drachen. Als Jorah an der Reihe war, hörte er einen erschrockenen Ausruf von Jon. 

Widerwillig sah er sich um. 

Was machte dieser Idiot nur? 

„Jon!“ 

Er hörte ihn nicht. 

„JON!“ 

Er wollte sich abwenden und ihn holen, damit sie endlich von hier verschwinden können. 

„Jorah!“

Er hielt inne und sah zu Daenerys. 

„Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden! Ich kann mit Rhaegal und Jon nachkommen!“ 

„Nein! Ich werde nicht ohne euch gehen!“ 

Er erwiderte kurz einfach nur ihren Blick und gab dann nach. Erleichtert streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und half ihm hoch. 

Sowie er hinter ihr Platz genommen hatte und etwas sagen wollte, ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei. 

Erschrocken sahen alle zum Himmel auf. 

Viserion! 

Ein Speer hatte seinen Hals durchbohrt und der Drache fiel auf das Eis, während Massen von Blut aus der Wunde spritzten. Das Eis brach unter lautem Krachen und der Drache begann in die Tiefen des Sees zu versinken. 

„Nein…“, war das einzige, was er von Dany hörte. 

Auch er war zu geschockt – wobei geschockt sogar noch untertrieben war – als dass er irgendetwas logisches hätte sagen können. 

Er sah Jon nicht, doch hörte er seine Stimme. 

„Ihr müsst verschwinden! Los!“ 

Daenerys blickte zu ihm, als er zu dem Drachen laufen wollte, doch fingen ihn zwei Tote ab. 

„VERSCHWINDET!“ 

Brachte er nur noch hervor und wurde dann in das eiskalte Wasser gerissen. 

„Khaleesi…“, sagte Jorah leise. 

Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. 

„Daenerys.“ 

Sie reagierte noch immer nicht. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Erst als ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte sie zusammen und sah entsetzt zu ihm. 

„Wir müssen von hier weg.“ 

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, die violetten Augen glasig. 

„Wir können ihm nicht helfen… bitte“, sagte er leise und schien endlich zu ihr durchzudringen. 

Sie gab Drogon wortlos ein Zeichen und sofort schlug der Drache mit seinen Flügeln und schwang sich in die Luft. 

Plötzlich schoss ein eisblauer Speer auf sie zu und Drogon wich ihm nur gerade so aus, indem er sich fast ganz schräg in die Luft legte. Dabei verlor Jorah seinen Halt, da er sich geweigert hatte, sich an Daenerys festzuhalten und wäre beinahe runtergefallen, hätte Tormund seinen Arm nicht gepackt. 

Erschrocken zog er sich wieder auf den Rücken und versuchte sich so gut es ging an den Stacheln festzuhalten. 

Rhaegal tauchte neben ihnen auf und er sah automatisch auf die andere Seite, in der Erwartung Viserion vorzufinden… doch der war nicht da.

Er war noch immer etwas durchfroren, obwohl er sich sicherlich mindestens eine Stunde vor einem der Kamine aufgewärmt hatte. 

In dieser Stunde hatte er Daenerys kein einziges Mal gesehen, doch er wusste genau, wo sie war. 

In dieser Stunde hatte er auch einen Entschluss gefasst. 

Er hoffte sie würde ihn verstehen. 

Irgendwo in den Wolken über ihm erklang ein langgezogenes Kreischen. 

Rhaegal… Er suchte seinen Bruder. 

Jorah blieb kurz stehen und schloss deprimiert seine Augen. 

Sie hatten einen Drachen verloren. Einen Drachen! Eines von Danys Kindern… 

Er wollte für sie da sein, aber wusste nicht, wie. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um den Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise zu lindern. 

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und stapfte die vereisten Stufen hoch. 

Oben angekommen, atmete er zittrig die kalte Luft ein und sah sich um. 

Er war noch nie auf der Mauer gewesen, die Wege waren allerdings breiter als erwartet und man hatte keines Falls das Gefühl von Unsicherheit. 

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf das Eis und lief langsam zu einem der Unterstände für die Wachen. 

Und dort stand sie… 

Daenerys starrte einfach nur in die Ferne… in den Norden. 

Jorah presste seine Lippen zusammen. 

Es brach ihm sein Herz sie so zu sehen. 

„Khaleesi…“ 

Sie rührte sich nicht, antwortete aber. 

„Was gibt es?“ 

Er seufzte innerlich auf und trat neben sie. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten reden.“ 

Und schließlich sah sie ihn doch an. 

„Wenn es um Aegon geht… Ihr habt ihn nicht getötet. Ihr habt auch nicht die Steinmenschen auf ihn gehetzt. Ihr habt keine Schuld an seinem Tod, denn wärt Ihr geblieben, wärt Ihr jetzt auch tot.“ 

Er blinzelte überrascht. 

Das war nicht woran er gedachte hatte, aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie das ganze so sah. 

„Nein. Nein, darum geht es tatsächlich nicht… Es geht um meinen Vater. In gewisser Weise.“ 

„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte sie verwirrt und schien schon eine dunkle Vorahnung zu haben. 

„Ihr wisst, dass er tot ist?“ 

Sie nickte langsam. 

Er strich sich ungewollt mit einer Hand über seinen Bart. 

„Nun… in der Zitadelle traf ich auf einen Jungen, der… der dabei war. Als er erfuhr, dass ich Jeors Sohn bin, setzte er alles daran mich zu heilen und es gelang ihm, wie man sieht. Er hatte mir schon gesagt, dass er ein Mitglied der Nachtwache ist und in jener Nacht bei meinem Vater gewesen war und als ich ihn fragte, ob es etwas gab, das ich für ihn tun könnte, offenbarte er mir… etwas.“ 

Danys Augen waren in Sorge geweitet. 

„Was war es?“ 

Er stieß zittrig seinen angehaltenen Atem aus. 

„Sein letzter Wille.“ 

Jorah senkte seinen Blick. 

„Er meinte, er vergibt mir… und ich solle mich der Nachtwache anschließen.“ 

Als er wieder aufsah, musste er feststellen, dass Daenerys Mund leicht offenstand und sie zu realisieren schien, was er damit sagen wollte. 

„Jorah… bitte…“, flehte sie, ihre Augen glänzten verletzt und es war schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

„Ich muss mich der Nachtwache anschließen…“ 

„Nein… Nein, bitte. Ihr könnt mich nicht schon wieder verlassen. Nicht Ihr auch noch!“ 

Ihre Stimme war leicht belegt und am Ende auch von leichten Schluchzern unterbrochen. 

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie ihm an die Wange. 

„Bitte…“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“ 

Seine Sicht verschwamm leicht, als ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. 

In diesem Moment der Schwäche streckte auch er seine Hand aus und wischte ihr eine der Tränen von ihrer Wange. Er ließ seine Hand dort verweilen. 

„Bitte… Ihr müsst mich verstehen. Ihr braucht mich nicht mehr als Berater. Ihr habt Tyrion.“ 

Er musste schniefen. 

„Ihr braucht keinen einzelnen Ritter, der Euch beschützt. Ihr habt eine ganze Armee und ausgewachsene Drachen.“ 

Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah wieder weg. 

„Die Nachtwache braucht jeden Mann, den sie kriegen kann. Ihr habt selbst gesehen, was auf uns zukommt.“ 

Ihre Augen suchten die seinen. 

„Jorah… Ihr versteht mich nicht.“ 

Sie streckte auch ihre andere Hand aus und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr, sodass er nicht anders konnte, als sie anzusehen. 

„Vielleicht brauche ich Euch nicht, weil Ihr irgendein Ritter seid oder… oder mein Berater.“ 

Ihr kullerten nun ununterbrochen Tränen über die Wangen und sie hauchte: 

„Ich brauche dich, weil du du bist.“ 

Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn zu sich gezogen und ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst. 

Diese Berührung entfachte eine Flamme in ihm, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gebrannt hatte und er hätte zu gerne nachgegeben. 

Er wollte seine Arme um sie schlingen und noch näher an sich drücken, ihren einzigartigen Duft inhalieren und sie nie wieder loslassen, doch stattdessen hob er seine Hände und stieß sie von sich. 

„Es tut mir leid…“ 

Er schloss seine Augen, um sie nicht so verletzt sehen zu müssen. 

„Aber ich kann nicht.“


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39  
(aus Danys Sicht)

Sie starrte ihn geschockt an. 

Er hatte sie von sich gestoßen… 

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Tränen nachzugeben und sich von ihm abzuwenden. 

Er wollte sie verlassen! 

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! 

Nicht nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, nur um wieder zueinander zu finden… 

Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln und ihre Wut und Trauer herunterzuschlucken, doch musste sie dadurch nur noch mehr weinen. 

Sie hatte sich Monate lang nach einem Kuss mit ihm gesehnt, aber nicht nach so einem. 

Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr heiraten konnte, aber das hinderte ihre Gedanken nicht daran sich genau das auszumalen. 

Verärgert von sich selbst wischte sie sich energisch die Tränen weg und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Bären. 

„Na gut…“ 

Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt und sie musste förmlich um Luft ringen. 

„Dann… ist das wohl auch geklärt.“ 

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte sie an ihm vorbei, rempelte ihn dabei absichtlich an und sah sich kein einziges Mal um. 

Er versuchte auch nicht sie aufzuhalten. 

Sie hatte gehofft, er würde es tun… 

Erst bei dem Klang des Horns hielt sie inne. 

Ein Stoß. 

Konnte das…? 

Schnell stürmte sie zu dem nächsten Unterstand, von dem aus sie auf die riesige Eislandschaft nördlich der Mauer sehen konnte. Als sie den einzelnen Reiter erblickte, der aus dem Wald geritten kam, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen. 

Er hatte es geschafft! 

Jon war zurück! 

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, das sie an ihm mochte, aber irgendwie verlieh er ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Fast so wie bei Jorah… 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um nicht an ihn zu denken. 

Allerdings hatte sich ihr Ritter in ihren Gedanken eingenistet und sie brachte ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf. 

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, die in der Kälte anfingen zu klappern und eilte zu der Treppe. 

Sie wusste nicht, ob Jorah noch hier oben war oder schon unten war, aber ehrlich: 

Das interessierte sie auch gar nicht.

Zumindest redete sie sich das ein…

Was machte er wohl gerade? 

Er war dort sicherlich nicht nützlicher als an ihrer Seite… 

Sie hätte länger auf ihn einreden sollen! 

Plötzlich bewegte sich Jon und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. 

Als er völlig durchfroren bei Ostwacht angekommen war, hatten sie ihn sofort auf das Schiff gebracht, seine gefrorenen Kleider aufgerissen, in ein Bett gelegt und mit Fellen bedeckt. Sie befanden sich nun schon seit zwei Tagen auf See in Richtung Königsmund und er war erst einige Male schreckhaft aufgewacht. 

Dany war nie dabei gewesen, doch hatte sie sich entschlossen einmal bei ihm vorbeizuschauen. 

Sowie er sie erkannte, ergriff er vorsichtig ihre Hand. 

„Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid.“ 

Bis jetzt hatte sie es geschafft, nicht an Viserion zu denken, doch bei seinen Worten kam auch dieser ganze Schmerz zurück. 

Es war einfach zu viel… 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen. Ich wünschte wir wären nie gegangen.“ 

Schon wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. 

„Ich nicht… wärt ihr nicht gegangen, hätte ich es nicht gesehen. Nur wer es sieht, kann es wissen.“ 

Jorah hatte sie gesehen und glaubte automatisch, sie selbst aufhalten zu müssen. 

Warum tat er ihr das an? 

„Jetzt weiß ich es…“ 

Sie hatte ihren Bären und einen ihrer Drachen wegen diesen Dingern verloren. Besser konnte man es wohl nicht wissen. 

„Die Drachen sind meine Kinder. Die einzigen Kinder, die ich je haben werde. Versteht Ihr das?“ 

Sie wollte, dass Jon sie verstand. 

Sie wollte, dass eine einzige Person auf dieser verdammten Welt verstand, was sie durchmachte. 

Der König des Nordens nickte. 

„Wir werden den Nachtkönig und seine Armee vernichten“, versprach sie und bemerkte die plötzliche Wut in ihr. 

„Und wir tun es zusammen. Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort.“ 

Jon schluckte. 

„Danke, Dany.“ 

Bei seinen Worten legte sich ihr Zorn etwas und sie sah ihn belustigt an. 

„Dany? Wer war wohl der letzte, der mich so nannte…?“ 

Sie dachte an die Krönung ihres Bruders. Jorah war bei ihr gewesen… 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher… War es mein Bruder? Da befindet Ihr Euch in heikler Gesellschaft.“ 

„Na gut… dann nicht Dany“, murmelte der andere. 

„Wie wäre es mit _meine Königin_ ?“ 

War das sein Ernst? 

„Ich würde ja das Knie beugen, aber…“ 

„Was ist mit denen, die Euch Treue geschworen haben?“ 

„Sie werden zur Vernunft kommen und Euch als das sehen, was Ihr seid.“ 

Sie atmete scharf durch ihren Mund ein und drückte seine Hand automatisch etwas fester. 

Es tat weh diese Worte von Jon zu hören und nicht von ihrem Bären, aber es tat gut, dass immerhin einer an sie glaubte und unterstützte. 

„Ich hoffe, ich verdiene es“, meinte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. 

„Das tut Ihr“, versicherte ihr Jon und berührte mit diesen einfachen Worten ihr verwundetes Herz. Etwas erschrocken darüber, wollte sie ihre Hand aus der seinen ziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. 

Seine Augen flehten sie an zu bleiben. Aber sie konnte nicht.

Nicht, wenn er es schaffte Gefühle in ihr zu erwecken, wie es sonst nur Jorah konnte.

Sie erkannte schon aus der Ferne Königsmund und den Roten Bergfried. Sowie die Flotte Cerseis in der Schwarzwasserbucht und ihre Armee vor der Stadtmauer. Sie sah nur das, doch das reichte schon aus, um die angespannte Stimmung zu erahnen. 

Drogon kreischte bei dem Anblick auf und Rhaegal antwortete. 

Ihnen schien das auch nicht zugefallen, obwohl sie weit gefährlicher waren, als ihre ganze Armee zusammen. 

Sie kreiste einmal über der Stadt, machte die Drachengrube aus und lenkte Drogon dann zur Landung. Er gab erneut ein Kreischen von sich und streckte seine Füße etwas aus, um sie auf die Ruinen der alten, Meter dicken Mauer zu setzen. 

Er brüllte und senkte schlussendlich auch seinen Oberkörper, sodass sie leicht absteigen konnte. 

Allerdings sah sie sich erst kurz um. 

Am Rand der Grube standen überall Lennistersoldaten, die den Drachen erschrocken anstarrten und wohl zurückgewichen waren. In der Mitte waren Sitze aufgestellt worden, die von roten Segeln überdacht wurden. Cersei, ihre Berater und… Anhängsel saßen auf den mittleren Plätzen. Rechts daneben war Platz für die Nordmänner und links war wohl ihr Platz und der ihrer… der ihres Beraters und ihren Verbündeten. 

Ohne die verschreckten Gesichter zu beachten, stieg sie ab und lief gelassen und doch zielstrebig zu ihrem Platz. 

Sie setzte sich und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. 

„Ihr seid zu spät“, erklang eine schneidende Stimme, die wohl Cersei gehörte. 

„Vergebt mir“, entschuldigte sie sich, meinte es aber nicht so. 

Als niemand noch etwas sagte, sah sie zu Tyrion, der seufzte und stand auf. 

„Wir haben uns heute versammelt, um-.“ 

„Theon!“, wurde er dann von einem Mann unterbrochen, den sie nicht kannte. 

Sie vermutete, dass er Euron Graufreud war. 

„Ich habe deine Schwester… Kniest du nicht hier und jetzt vor mir nieder, bringe ich sie um.“ 

Verwirrt richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. 

Was sollte das? 

Theon selbst starrte ihn einfach nur an. Vielleicht mit einem Hauch Angst im Blick. 

„Ich finde wir sollten uns den größeren Dingen widmen“, meinte Tyrion dann, da sonst niemand vorhatte etwas zu sagen. 

„Warum sprecht Ihr dann?“, grinste der ältere Graufreud hämisch. 

„Ihr seid das kleinste Ding in Sicht.“ 

„Und wir sind wieder bei den Zwergen Witzen…“, lächelte der Angesprochene. 

Solange dieser Kampf verbal blieb, war er eindeutig im Vorteil. 

„Erinnert Ihr Euch an unser Gespräch über Zwergen Witze, Theon?“ 

Der nickte schmunzelnd. 

„Seiner war nicht mal gut. Er hat ihn am Ende erklärt.“ 

„Richtig, das zerstört alles. Ihr seid ein schlechter Witzeerzähler, Euron Graufreud.“ 

Dieser stand auf und näherte sich Tyrion bedrohlich. 

„Wisst Ihr was man mit Eures Gleichen auf den Eiseninseln macht? Man ertränkt sie noch als Kind, um den Eltern den Schmerz und Scham zu ersparen. Hätten sie das nur mit Euch gemacht…“ 

Tyrion wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da mischte sich Cersei ein. 

„Setzt Euch wieder hin, Euron.“ 

Der machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. 

„Setzt-Euch-wieder-hin!“ 

Dieses Mal trat ein Riese von einem Mann einen Schritt vor. Euron schien es sich anders zu überlegen und nahm wieder Platz. 

„Danke“, lächelte Tyrion und fuhr dann fort. 

„Wie uns gerade so schön demonstriert wurde: Wir können uns nicht ausstehen und werden es vermutlich niemals können. Wir haben uns gegenseitig Leid zugefügt, das niemals vergessen werden kann. Wir wären nicht hier, wenn wir so weitermachen wollten.“ 

Cersei schnaubte. 

„Wir sollen unsere Differenzen zur Seite legen und in Eintracht miteinanderleben?“ 

„Nein“, erklang Jons stimme und er gesellte sich zu Tyrion. 

„Es geht nur um das Leben. Derselbe Feind hat es auf uns alle abgesehen. Ein General, der keine Verhandlungen duldet. Eine Armee, die keine Leichen auf dem Schlachtfeld zurücklässt.“ 

Er blickte kurz zu ihrer Hand. 

„Lord Tyrion sagte mir vorhin, dass eine Millionen Menschen in dieser Stadt leben. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, werde diese bald dieser Armee angehören. Der Armee der Toten.“ 

„Ich bin mir sicher, für die meisten wäre das eine Verbesserung“, entgegnete Cersei ungerührt. 

Jon trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

„Die Lage ist ernst. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn sie es nicht wäre.“ 

„Ich denke, daran ist gar nichts ernst. Das ist doch nur wieder ein schlechter Scherz. Wenn mein Bruder Jaime mich richtig informiert hat, bittet ihr mich um eine Waffenruhe?“ 

„Richtig“, antwortete Daenerys. 

„Weiter nichts…“ 

Die andere lächelte als Antwort. 

„Weiter nichts? Meine Armeen abziehen und in Wartestellung bringen, während ihr auf Monsterjagd geht oder Eure Macht festigt und ausweitet? Das werde ich eben erst dann erfahren, wenn ihr die Tore meiner Hauptstadt mit viermal so vielen Männern einschlägt.“ 

Dachte sie wirklich, sie würde die Tore mit Rammböcken öffnen? 

„Eure Hauptstadt ist in Sicherheit, bis die Gefahr im Norden abgewendet ist. Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort.“ 

„Das Wort einer möglichen Thronräuberin.“ 

„Kein Gespräch wird es schaffen, die letzten fünfzig Jahre ungeschehen zu machen. Das wissen wir alle“, mischte sich Tyrion wieder ein, bevor es zu noch größeren Schwierigkeiten kommen konnte. 

„Deshalb haben wir euch etwas mitgebracht.“ 

In diesem Moment kam Sandor Clegane aus einem Tunnel, auf seinem Rücken die Kiste mit dem Widergänger in sich. 

Tyrion und Jon traten einige Schritte zur Seite und alle beobachteten den Bluthund, während er die Kiste öffnete. 

Er riss den Deckel weg und sprang schnell zurück. Sie hielt ihren Atem an und wartete angespannt. 

Nichts geschah. 

Was war los? 

Vorsichtig näherte sich Clegane wieder und stieß die Kiste ohne Vorwarnung um. 

Sofort begann das Gekreische und Gezische und der Widergänger wollte sich geradewegs auf Cersei stürzen. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, riss der Bluthund an der Kette, die um seinen Hals befestigt war und der Tote flog in hohem Bogen zurück. 

Sie hätte beim Anblick von Cerseis Gesicht gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst. 

Der Widergänger rannte auf den Bluthund zu, welcher schon sein Schwert gezückt hatte und den Angreifer erbarmungslos zweiteilte. Das hinderte ihn nicht daran, weiter zu ihm zu robben. 

Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Mann aus, welche er dann auch verlor. 

Dany wandte ihren Blick ab. 

Würde der Tote noch ein einziges, weiteres, verdammtes Körperteil verlieren, würde sie sich übergeben. 

Jon ging ungerührt auf die Hand zu und hob sie auf. Davos kam mit einer Fackel, die er seinem Lord reichte, und einem Feuerstein. 

Die Fackel wurde angezündet und der Zwiebelritter wich zurück. 

„Feuer…“ 

Jon hob die Fackel noch etwas höher.

„…kann sie vernichten.“ 

Er setzte die Hand in Flammen und ließ sie dann fallen, um sich an den Oberkörper zu wenden. 

Er zückte seinen Dolch. 

„Und Drachenglas…“ 

Er packte den Toten an einem Arm und rammte ihm die Klinge in den Brustkorb. 

„…kann sie vernichten.“ 

Er näherte sich wieder Cersei. 

„Das-.“ 

Sein Finger deutete auf die Leiche. 

„-ist unsere Zukunft, wenn wir uns nicht zusammenschließen und sie bekämpfen.“ 

Euron erhob sich plötzlich wieder und näherte sich angewidert dem Körper. 

„Können sie schwimmen?“ 

„Nein. Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, antwortete Jon. 

Der Graufreud nickte. 

„Ich bin um die Welt gesegelt und habe tausende von Biestern gesehen… Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Angst habe. Ich kehre zu meiner Insel zurück.“ 

Er drehte sich zu Daenerys. 

„Ich schlage vor, ihr macht das gleiche. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, sind wir die einzigen, die noch leben.“ 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wandte er sich ab und lief davon. 

Eine Bedrückte Stille trat ein. 

„Er ist ein Feigling… allerdings zurecht“, durchbrach Cersei diese dann. 

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich euch ohne dieses Ding als Beweis nicht geglaubt hätte.“ 

„Ich hatte es auch nicht geglaubt, bis ich sie selbst sah“, gestand Daenerys. 

„Wie viele sind es?“, fragte Jaime, seine Stimme von einem Hauch Angst durchzogen. 

„Hunderttausend… mindestens“, erwiderte sie. 

„Deshalb können wir sie nur gemeinsam besiegen.“ 

„Ihr habt Recht“, stimme die andere Königin ihr unerwartet zu. 

„All unser Leid wäre umsonst gewesen, würden wir sie nicht aufhalten. Die Verluste in den vergangenen Kriegen umsonst. Menschen wären umsonst gestorben. Das können wir nicht zulassen… Wir werde mit euch kämpfen. Die Toten sind der wahre Feind.“ 

Überrascht sahen sie alle an. 

Das war irgendwie zu leicht gewesen. 

„Wenn…“ 

Oh… da war es. 

„… der König des Nordens die Waffenruhe verlängert und dortbleibt, wo er hingehört. Im Norden. Ich weiß, dass Ihr als Ned Starks Sohn Euer Wort halten werdet.“ 

Daenerys biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte zu Jon. Der warf auch ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich bin ein Mann, der sein Wort hält. Zumindest versuche ich es… deshalb kann ich nicht einwilligen. Ich kann nicht zwei Königinnen dienen.“ 

Todesstille trat ein. 

Dieser Idiot… 

Was hatte er nur getan? 

Cersei erhob sich. 

„Also gut. Dann gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen.“ 

Ehe sie sie aufhalten konnten, machten sich die Lannisters auf den Weg zurück zum Bergfried. 

Daenerys sah ihr ungläubig nach und lief zu Jon. 

„Hört zu: Ich weiß Eure Treue sehr zu schätzen, aber Ihr habt gerade alles zerstört! Mein Drache ist hierfür gestorben!“ 

Sie hätte ihn gerne geohrfeigt, doch konnte sie sich noch zurückhalten. 

„Ich weiß und es tut mir doch auch leid, aber-.“ 

„Habt Ihr nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht zu lügen? Ein einziges verdammtes Mal?“ 

„Wenn-.“ 

„Ihr hättet Menschenleben damit retten können! Seit wann steht Ehre über sowas?“ 

„Ich habe es nicht wegen meiner Ehre gesagt!“, fuhr er sie an. 

„Wenn wir alle lügen würden, wäre unser Wort nichts mehr wert! Das ist warum ich es getan habe!“ 

„Ihr habt Recht, Schnee…“, erklang die Stimme von Tyrion hinter ihr. 

„Aber unsere Königin auch. Ihr hättet Menschenleben retten können.“ 

„Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben sie zu überzeugen…“, murmelte Jon bedrückt. 

Daenerys schnaubte. 

Das hoffte sie… für ihn. 

„Den gibt es“, meinte ihre Hand. 

„Ich werde mit ihr reden.“ 

„Nein“, sagte sie scharf. 

„Ich habe nicht vor meine Hand zu verlieren.“ 

„Glaubt mir, ich will auch nicht, dass meine Schwester mich tötet. Diese Befriedigung könnte ich ihr nicht gönnen.“ 

Er lächelte.

„Lasst mich mit ihr reden, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Sie zögerte kurz. 

Würde sie Tyrion verlieren, hätte sie keinen Berater mehr. 

Niemanden, dem sie vertraute und mit dem sie Schlachtpläne besprechen konnte. 

Niemand ihrer Untergebenen außer Tyrion kannte Westeros gut genug. 

Aber wenn das ihre einzige Chance war… 

„Na gut. Solltet Ihr allerdings sterben, werde ich Euch das niemals vergeben.“ 

Tyrion nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Schwester. 

„Ich hoffe für Euch, dass er es schafft sie zu überzeugen“, knurrte sie an Jon gerichtet und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz, um sich zu setzen. 

Hätte Jorah das getan? 

Hätte Jorah Cersei ein Versprechen gegeben, das er nicht halten konnte, wenn es bedeutete, dass das alles nicht umsonst war? 

Diese Frage wurmte sie… 

Zum einen war ihm natürlich sein Wort nicht nichts wert, aber zum anderen hatte er so etwas ja schon einmal getan. 

Diesmal würde er es für sie tun. 

Für Viserion. 

Und natürlich für den Norden. 

Vermutlich würde er darüber nachdenken wollen… 

Sie sah zu einem der im Moment leeren Plätze neben ihr und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er dort saß. 

Seine dunklen Haare ordentlich, seine azurblauen Augen auf Jon gerichtet. 

Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. 

Warum ausgerechnet Jon? 

Sie konnte fast die Stimme ihres Ritters hören. 

_Du solltest ihn nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er nicht lügen will…_

Warum verteidigte er ihn? 

_Ich hätte vermutlich gelogen, aber mir hätte sie auch nicht getraut._

Er hätte dadurch Menschenleben retten können! 

_Wer sagt denn, dass Cersei ihr Wort gehalten hätte? Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie kein Spiel mit dir spielt?_

Weil…, weil… Sie wusste es nicht. 

Es wäre absolut unehrenhaft, wenn sie etwas versprechen würde, das sie dann nicht… Oh… 

_Hast du Euron Graufreud seine Theater wirklich abgekauft?_

Was hatte das jetzt damit zu tun?! 

Sie dachte trotzdem darüber nach. Sein erster Eindruck… 

Er schien ein eingebildeter Arsch zu sein, der sich für besser als alle anderen hielt. Es wirkte nicht so, als ob er wirklich Angst vor irgendetwas hätte. Eher, dass ihn diese Angst anspornte. Er liebte das Adrenalin und wollte kein Leben leben, solange er nicht richtig lebte. 

„Nein…“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst. 

_Gut. Ich nämlich auch nicht._

Sie sah wieder zu dem Platz neben ihr und war überrascht, als sie diesen leer vorfand. 

Was war gerade passiert?! 

Sie blickte zu Jon. 

Er redete gerade mit Davos und schien nicht sonderlich glücklich. 

Dany seufzte. 

Widerwillig erhob sie sich und ging langsam zu ihm. Als der Zwiebelritter sie kommen sah, verstummte er und entschuldigte sich. Als er weg war, richtete Jon seinen Blick auf sie. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Mehr als allen anderen hier… Ich habe vermutlich unsere einzige Chance verspielt, nachdem Ihr so viel dafür getan habt, sie überhaupt erst zu bekommen. Ich bereue es allerdings nicht. Ich werde nichts versprechen, was ich-.“ 

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er sich noch fusselig reden konnte. 

„Und ich akzeptiere es. Ich verstehe, warum Ihr nicht lügen wollt.“ 

Sein Blick war überrascht und sein Mund stand leicht offen. 

„Danke.“ 

„Denkt Ihr überhaupt, dass sie uns wirklich geholfen hätte? Selbst wenn Ihr ihrer Forderung nachgegangen wärt, meine ich“, fragte sie. 

Jorah hatte recht. 

Warum vertrauten sie ihr eigentlich? 

Aber das war doch nicht Jorah gewesen! Oder doch? 

Verwirrt schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf. 

Ihr Gegenüber bemerkte es nicht. 

„Nun ich hoffe es… Ich dachte, wenn wir ehrlich wären, könnte sie auch ehrlich sein.“ 

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass das funktioniert? Bei ihr?“ 

„Vielleicht-.“ 

„Nicht einmal ich bin so naiv und vertraue ihr.“

„Ich weiß und es ist auch vermutlich gut so, aber warum sollte sie lügen? Was bringen ihr die Sieben Königslande, wenn alle tot sind?“ 

„Vielleicht hättet Ihr ihr das sagen sollen, als sie noch da war…“ 

Deprimiertes Schweigen trat ein. 

Plötzlich erklangen Schritte und als sie sich umdrehten, erblickten sie Tyrion… gefolgt von seiner Schwester und ihren Soldaten. 

Sie warf Jon einen durchdringenden Blick zu. 

Würde sie ihn nochmal auffordern, so sollte er ihr zustimmen! 

Doch er schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf, da er wohl ganz genau wusste, was sei dachte. 

Sie sah leicht fragend zu Tyrion, doch der lächelte nur. 

Immerhin schien Cersei etwas annähernd Gutes zu verkünden zu haben. 

„Ich werde meine Armeen nicht abziehen.“ 

So viel dazu… 

„Ich werde sie nicht nach Königsmund rufen und darauf warten, dass ihr den Nachtkönig und seine Armee besiegt.“ 

Daenerys war nun wirklich verwirrt. 

„Ich werde meine Armeen in den Norden schicken, um mit euch zu kämpfen. Wir können das hier nur gemeinsam überstehen und wenn das vorbei ist, werdet ihr euch vielleicht daran erinnern, dass ich euch geholfen habe.“ 

Sie starrte Dany mit eiskaltem Blick an. 

„Ich verlange keine Versprechen von irgendwem. Wir werden Euch auch so unterstützen…“

„Der Großteil der Unbefleckten kann mit den Dothraki auf dem Königsweg in den Norden ziehen, während wir mit dem Schiff nach Weißwasserhafen segeln“, meinte Jon und deutete auf den Punkt auf dem Tisch der den Hafen darstellte. 

„Von dort aus können wir zu dem Königsweg ziehen und uns Euren Soldaten anschließen, um nach Winterfell zu reiten.“ 

Daenerys nickte. 

Sie waren heute wieder auf Drachenstein angekommen und hatten sich gleich versammelt, um zu besprechen, wie sie in den Norden gelangen würden. 

_Daenerys… das ist nicht sicher genug… Du hast dank deinem Vater tausende von Feinden im Norden. Es reicht ein gut gezielter Bolzenschuss und du bist tot! Fliegt auf Drogon… bitte._

Sie schluckte. 

Warum war Jorah schon wieder hier?! 

Er befand sich bei der Mauer… oder? 

Sie blickte kurz zu ihm und sah dann in die Runde. 

Niemand sonst schien ihn gehört zu haben. 

War sie verrückt geworden? 

„Ähm… Ich will den Norden nicht erobern, sondern ihn retten… ich werde also mit Euch segeln und nicht auf meinen Drachen fliegen.“ 

Für die Tatsache, dass sie das mit den Drachen erwähnt hatte, erntete sie verwirrte Blicke. 

Sie fühlte sich unwohl und wollte sich einfach nur noch in ihrer Kammer einschließen. 

„Wann können wir ablegen?“ 

„Ich denke… übermorgen sollte klappen“, antwortete Jon und wollte wohl noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Daenerys befand sich schon auf dem Weg zu ihren Kammern. 

„Gut. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn es… irgendetwas wichtiges gibt.“ 

Sie hastete gerade durch einen der Gänge, als sie abrupt anhielt. 

Langsam lief sie zwei Schritte zurück. 

War das nicht Jorahs Kammer? 

Er hatte sich zwar nicht lange auf Drachenstein aufgehalten, doch hatte er natürlich trotzdem eine Kammer gehabt… Und da er nie zurückgekommen war… 

Sie drückte die Klinke und trat ein. 

Unsicher sah sie sich um. 

Was erhoffte sie sich hiervon eigentlich? 

Außerdem war hier nichts… 

Typisch Jorah. 

Er hatte nicht viel und was er hatte, hatte er immer bei sich. 

Außer als sie ihn verbannt hatte… 

Er hatte fast alles zurückgelassen. Sogar seine Rüstung! 

Aus Wut hatte sie Missandei aufgetragen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie entsorgt wurde. Dany hatte es schon wenige Tage danach bereut… Als sie das ihrer Freundin gesagt hatte, hatte diese beschämt gelächelt und ihr gestanden, dass sie sowas vermutet hatte und deshalb die Rüstung behalten hat. Ungläubig hatte sie die Schreiberin angestarrt und hatte die Rüstung dann in eine Kiste sperren lassen… eine Kiste die sie noch immer hatte. 

Bei dem Gedanken daran errötete sie. 

Zum Glück wusste er davon nichts… 

Vorsichtig tappte sie zu dem Bett und setzte sich. 

Natürlich waren die Mattratze kalt, genauso wie das unordentlich zur Seite geworfene Fell, aber sie wurde von einer inneren Wärme erfüllt, als sie das Kissen betrachtete. 

Sie konnte sich beinahe zu gut vorstellen, wie er dort lag und schlief… 

Sie hatte ihn unzählige Male beim Schlafen beobachtet. 

Das war die einzige Zeit, in der er wirklich verwundbar aussah. Als bräuchte er jemanden, der seine Träume bewachte. 

Aber brauchten sie das nicht alle? 

Sie seufzte und ließ sich zur Seite umkippen, um ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen zu vergraben. 

Warum hatte er sie verlassen müssen? 

Dachte er wirklich, das Land brauchte ihn mehr als sie? 

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte auf dem Gang und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie die Tür nicht wieder geschlossen hatte. Sofort saß sie wieder aufrecht da, zwar etwas zerzaust, aber immerhin saß sie. 

Die Schritte hörten kurz auf und näherten sich ihr dann. 

Im Türrahmen erschien Jon Schnee.

„Oh… ähm… was macht Ihr hier?“, lachte er unsicher und eindeutig beschämt, da er einfach so reingekommen war. 

„Ich dachte, das wäre das Zimmer von Ser Jorah…“ 

„Das ist es“, meinte sie kurz und stand auf. 

„Ich…“ 

Gute Ausrede. 

Gute Ausrede. 

Verdammt, sie brauchte eine gute Ausrede! 

„Ich habe nachgesehen, ob er irgendwas Wichtiges zurückgelassen hat.“ 

Abgesehen von ihrem gebrochenen Herzen… 

„Ihr wisst schon… damit ich sie zur Mauer schicken kann, bevor wir Segel setzen.“ 

Das klang sogar glaubwürdig… Sie sollte stolz auf sich sein. 

„Ich verstehe…“, murmelte er und trat dann auch in das Zimmer ein, um sich umzusehen. 

Vermutlich nur, damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. 

Diese Situation war alles andere als behaglich. Warum, wusste sie selbst nicht. 

Es war, als läge irgendetwas in der Luft… eine Spannung die keiner der beiden Durchbrechen konnte. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, sein Vater wäre stolz zu hören, dass er sich der Nachtwache angeschlossen hat“, meinte der andere und sah sie dann doch an. 

„Ich bin auch froh, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Nachtwache-.“ 

„-kann jeden Mann gebrauchen. Ja, ich weiß.“ 

Sie verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte darauf seinen Blick wieder. 

Standen sie schon die ganze Zeit so nah zusammen? 

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und erfüllte schnell ihren ganzen Körper. 

Sie hatte ihren Atem angehalten… und drückte sich dann gegen Jon, um ihn zu küssen. Er schien auf sowas gewartet zu haben und fiel sogleich in den Kuss ein. 

Er stieß die Tür zu und gemeinsam stolperten sie zurück. 

Irgendwann landeten sie auf dem Bett. 

Auf Jorahs Bett.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Abwechslung mal ein sehr kurzes Kapitel XD Ist auch das Ende des 5. Teils... Die nächsten Kapitel (vor allem die letzten) werden aber wieder um einiges länger.

Kapitel 40

Jorah musste gestehen, dass er fror. 

Er hatte nicht mehr gefroren seit ihrem Ausflug hinter die Mauer. 

Das war komisch… irgendwas stimmte nicht. Es lag förmlich in der Luft. 

„Mormont!“, erklang die Stimme von Beric hinter ihm und er drehte sich zu dem anderen Ritter. 

Sie hatten beide noch nicht den Eid auf sich genommen, da keiner in dieser Zeit besonders große Lust hatte hinter der Mauer einen Wehrholzbaum aufzusuchen. Und wenn Jorah diesen verdammten Eid schwor, dann nur unter den Augen der Alten Götter des Waldes. 

Sie waren also noch beide Ritter und noch immer ihrer Sünden nicht vergeben. 

„Was ist, Dondarrion?“ 

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Drachenstein. Dachte, Euch würde das interessieren…“ 

Natürlich interessierte es ihn! 

Er hatte hier noch keinen einzigen Tag verbracht, an dem er nicht an Daenerys gedacht hatte! 

Na gut… wie denn auch, wenn das so ziemlich das einzige war, worüber er nachdenken konnte? 

Er durchlebte immer wieder den Tag, an dem sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Drachenstein gemacht hatte und jedes Mal verkrampfte sich sein Herz. Als sie ihn geküsst hatte… 

Er wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, sie wegzustoßen. Er wollte es nicht noch schwieriger machen, als es eh schon war. 

Es würde ihnen beiden das Herz brechen… noch mehr. 

Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das irgendwie möglich war. 

Im Moment war sein Herz sowieso eingefroren… wie der ganze, verfluchte Rest von ihm. Sogar sein Gehirn schien langsamer zu arbeiten als sonst! 

Was hatte es mit dieser Kälte auf sich?! 

Das war doch nicht mehr normal! 

Natürlich würde er niemals zugeben, dass ihm kalt war. Schon gar nicht vor einem Südländer. Doch auch er schien etwas zu zittern. 

„Jon, hat geschrieben, dass der Norden auf die Unterstützung von Daenerys und Cersei hoffen kann. Sie sammeln sich auf Winterfell…“ 

„Das sind… das sind großartige Neuigkeiten!“, lachte Jorah überrascht und sein heißer Atem bildete eine riesige Wolke. 

Dann verschwand die Freude. 

„Wie konnten sie Cersei überzeugen sich ihnen gleich anzuschließen? Ich dachte, der Plan wäre nur eine Waffenruhe auszurufen.“ 

Er war sich sicher, dass weder Daenerys, noch Tyrion, noch Jon – ja, ok der vielleicht schon – von Cersei Unterstützung verlangen würden. 

Sie würden zu viel Vordern. 

Der Vorschlag musste also von ihr selbst kommen und das bedeutete, dass… man dem ganz sicher nicht trauen konnte! Warum sollte sie das tun, wenn man sie nicht mal darum bat?! 

Warum sollte sie Männer in einer Schlacht verlieren, die sie – noch – nichts anging? 

„Hat er noch irgendwas geschrieben?“ 

„Nur dass sich Euron Graufreud während dem Treffen als Feigling entlarvt hat und geflohen ist und-.“ 

„Warte!“, unterbrach ihn Jorah und zwang sich selbst zu konzentrieren. 

Euron Graufreud… Euron Graufreud… der Name sagte ihm was, aber sonst… 

„Kennt Ihr Euron?“, fragte er den anderen. 

„Ja… paar Mal begegnet. Er hat eine irre Reise gemacht, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf. Er behauptet selbst überall gewesen zu sein.“ 

Jorah nickte. 

Das bedeutete, dass er schon alles Mögliche gesehen hat. Und das klang nicht nach einem Mann, der davonrennen würde. Das zusammen mit Cerseis Versprechen… 

Es musste eine Falle sein! 

Warum war das niemandem aufgefallen?! 

Warum war Tyrion so dumm?! 

„Ich muss einen Raben nach Drachenstein schicken…“, murmelte er und wollte schon gehen, doch Beric hielt ihn auf. 

„Wollt Ihr nicht erst den Rest der Nachricht hören?“ 

Er zögerte kurz. 

Sein Vorhaben war wirklich wichtig, doch was änderten schon ein kurzer Moment. 

„Doch… was hat er noch geschrieben?“ 

„Er und Daenerys segeln vermutlich gerade nach Weißwasserhafen und schließen sich dann ihren Soldaten auf dem Königsweg an. Es macht also keinen Sinn, wenn Ihr einen Brief nach Drachenstein schickt.“ 

„Moment. Sie hat vor zu reiten? Durch den Norden?!“ 

Was passierte nur, wenn man einmal nicht auf sie aufpasste?! 

Vielleicht sollte er doch wieder zurück zu ihr… Noch konnte er. Noch war es nicht zu spät. 

„Ich nehme an, sie will den Menschen zeigen, dass sie nicht als Feind da ist…“ 

„Aber ihre Sicherheit geht doch über das!“ 

„Sagt das nicht mir, Mormont.“ 

„Wem dann?!“ 

Er schritt aufgebracht hin und her. 

Er konnte keinen Raben an ein Schiff senden. Wenn, dann könnte er an Winterfell schreiben und hoffen sie würden rechtzeitig ankommen, um seine Nachricht zu lesen. Allerdings löste das nicht das Problem, dass sie vorhatte zu reiten. 

Auf einem Pferd. 

Die Mutter der Drachen. 

Im Nor-. 

Ok, er musste aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen. 

Sie hatte zwei Drachen und eine Armee, die beide gut auf sie aufpassen konnten. 

Plötzlich erfasste sein Auge etwas am Waldrand, viele hunderte von Metern unter ihnen. Jenseits der Mauer… 

Es war ein Reiter. 

Auch Dondarrion hatte ihn entdeckt. 

Langsam trat Jorah an den Rand des Unterstands und versuchte angestrengt zu erkennen, was dort unten vor sich ging. Hinter dem Reiter kam ein weiterer Mensch aus dem Wald… nein. 

Warte. 

Kein Mensch. 

Ein Widergänger! 

Was… was machten die da?! 

Noch währende er versuchte das Geschehen zu verarbeiten, traten weitere Tote aus dem Wald. 

„Was um alle Sieben Höllen…?“ 

Tormund tauchte zwischen ihnen auf. 

„Was ist los?“ 

Jorah deutete einfach nur auf den Weißen Wanderer und die Toten hinter ihm. 

Ein Hornstoß erklang. 

Ein zweiter. 

Und ein dritter. 

Es rann ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. 

Das erklärte wohl woher diese Kälte gekommen war… 

Jäh blieben die Widergänger einfach wieder stehen. 

Verwirrt tauschte Jorah einen Blick mit den beiden anderen aus. 

Was sollte-? 

Ein Kreischen erklang. 

„Oh nein…“, murmelte er und wich zurück. 

Er kannte dieses Kreischen… es klang verzerrt und übernatürlich laut, aber er kannte es. Auch die anderen schienen langsam zu realisieren. 

Da brach schon der Drache aus den Wolken und gab erneut einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich. 

„Viserion…“ 

Er hätte es sich denken können... 

Der Drache riss sein Maul auf. 

Der Ritter wusste, was das bedeutete. 

„Wir müssen hier weg…! Jetzt!“ 

Und da stieß schon die erste blaue Flamme aus dem Rachen des Drachen hervor. 

„LAUFT!“


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo der Beginn des letzten Teils...

Kapitel 41

Dunkelheit… 

Angst erfüllte sie alle und ließ sie angespannt durch den Gang schleichen. 

Sie hatten es in geschätzt einer Woche bis zum letzten Herd geschafft. Zu Fuß. Die Mauer war zerstört worden und sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatten zu fliehen. 

Vor sich, aus dem Gang um die Ecke, hörten sie langsame Schritte. Ob es Widergänger oder Menschen waren, würden sie wohl gleich herausfinden. 

Tormund ging voran und Beric hielt seine Hand bereit, um sein Schwert zu entflammen. Sie tauschten kurz Blicke aus, dann sprangen sie ohne Vorwarnung um die Ecke. 

Sie schrien alle kurz erschrocken auf, als sie die anderen sahen. 

„Bleibt zurück! Er hat blaue Augen!“, rief einer der anderen. 

Ob er Tormund oder Jorah meinte, war die Frage. 

Tormund antwortete. 

„Ich hatte schon immer blaue Augen!“ 

„Er kann reden!“ 

„Weil ich ein scheiß Lebender bin!“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille. 

Dann seufzten alle auf und ließen ihre Waffen sinken. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. 

Er kannte die Männer nicht, aber sie waren wohl auch Brüder der Nachtwache. 

„Woher kommt ihr?“, fragte er angespannt. 

Die Toten hatten sich wohl zuerst um die Mauer gekümmert. 

„Schwarze Festung. Der Angriff kam unerwartet über Nacht. Ich denke, wir vier sind die einzigen, die es geschafft haben zu entkommen.“ 

„Wir sind nur zu dritt“, murmelte Beric und nickte in die Richtung, in der sie die Halle der Umbers vermuteten. 

„Habt ihr schon nach Überlebenden geschaut?“ 

„Nein. Wir fürchteten in eine Falle zu treten.“ 

„Dann sehen wir jetzt nach…“ 

Sie schlossen sich zusammen und tappten vorsichtig, mit erhobenen Waffen in besagte Richtung. 

Die Luft war nicht so kalt, wie sie es an der Mauer bei dem Angriff gewesen war, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass sie in einer Burg waren und der Wind hier nicht eindrang. 

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, kamen sie in der Halle an. 

Erschrocken sahen sie sich um. 

Die Tische waren umgeworfen, einige auch in einzelne Teile zersplittert und überall war Blut. Aber nirgends sah man Leichen. Natürlich nicht. 

„Was um alle…“, hörte er Beric flüstern und wandte sich an den Ritter. 

Entgeistert starrte er eine Wand an, die von den Flammen seines Schwertes erleuchtet wurde. Jorahs Mund wurde trocken, als er sah, was sein Freund meinte. 

„Ist das der junge Umber?“ 

„Vermutlich…“ 

An der Wand vor ihnen war mit einem Speer eine Leiche gepinnt worden. 

„Ist das ein Zeichen?“ 

„Warum sollte er das machen?“ 

„Warum macht er überhaupt irgendwas?“ 

Stille. 

Plötzlich riss die Leiche ihre blauen Augen auf. Gleich darauf durchdrang die Kalte Luft ein langgezogenes Kreischen. 

Alle schrien erschrocken auf und hielten sich ihre Ohren zu. 

„Scheiße!“, brüllte Jorah und hörte sich selbst kaum. 

Beric überwand sich sein Schwert aufzuheben und stach zu. Der Junge zappelte noch kurz und erlahmte dann vollends. 

„Was-war-das?!“, keuchte Jorah geschockt. 

Niemand wusste die Antwort. 

Schon aus der Ferne erkannte er Winterfell und sein Herz wurde leichter. 

Sie hatten es endlich verdammt nochmal geschafft! 

Tormund wurde langsamer. 

„Das ist also Winterfell… Und Menschen sollen das gebaut haben?“ 

Jorah lächelte. 

„Das sagt man.“ 

„Ich glaube dem Gesage nicht.“ 

Sie grinsten alle und setzten ihren Weg fort. 

Vor den Mauern war ein Lager aufgeschlagen worden. Die Unbefleckten! 

Sie mussten es aber nicht durchqueren, da es sich auf der Südseite der Burg befand und sie aus dem Norden kamen. Vor den Toren waren allerdings auch einige Menschen und gruben Gräben oder platzierten Katapulte. 

Sie wussten von der Totenarmee. 

Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. 

Sie schritten, ohne aufgehalten zu werden, in den Burghof und sahen sich um. Alle schienen zu beschäftigt, als dass irgendwer sie bemerken würde. 

Jorah wusste nicht, ob er das gut finden sollte. Es konnte jeder hier eindringen. Wirklich jeder. 

Wer passte auf die Königin auf, wenn er nicht da war? 

Sein schlechtes Gewissen begann an ihm zu nagen. 

Wie hatte er nur denken können, die Mauer brauchte ihn mehr als Daenerys? 

„Schau nicht so verdrießlich, Mormont!“, erklang Berics Stimme. 

„Hast ein Willkommensfest erwartet, was?“ 

„Lass ihn doch in diesen Zeiten verdrießlich schauen… wir werden alle bald sterben, ist das nicht Grund genug?“, murmelte Edd. Auch der Schwermütige Edd genannt und dem Ritter wurde mit jedem Tag klarer, weshalb. 

„Optimistisch wie immer…“, murmelte er und drehte sich um, als er eilige Schritte hörte. 

„Ihr habt es geschafft!“, rief Jon ungläubig und rannte beinahe auf Edd zu. 

Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte fing Tormund ab, um ihn in eine heftige Umarmung zu ziehen und lachte: 

„Meine kleine Krähe.“ 

Jon lachte ungläubig, als er seinen Freund erkannte und wandte sich dann an die anderen. Edd umarmte er auch und Beric schüttelte er lächelnd die Hand. 

Als er bei Jorah ankam, wurde seine Miene ernst. 

„Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen.“ 

„Ich habe es überlebt, nicht?“, schmunzelte Jorah und ergriff Jons ausgestreckte Hand. 

Irgendwie schien den anderen noch etwas zu bedrücken, aber er sagte nicht, was es war. 

Das beunruhigte den Ritter etwas. 

Er erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Drang mit Daenerys zu sprechen, da er ihr von Cersei erzählen musste. 

„Wo ist die Königin? Ich muss mit ihr sprechen.“ 

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet…“, lächelte Jon und rief einen Mann zu sich, damit der ihn zu Danys Kammer führen konnte. Der Ritter nickte dankbar und folgte darauf dem Mann. Dieser ging zwar nicht langsam, aber es war trotzdem nicht schnell genug. 

Er musste verdammt nochmal zu ihr. 

Jetzt! 

Sofort! 

Schneller! 

Sie kamen an der Tür an und der Mann verabschiedete sich. 

Jorah schluckte. 

Na gut. Irgendwie war das doch zu schnell. 

Eben war er noch an der Mauer gewesen und jetzt stand er schon wieder hier. 

Was genau sollte er eigentlich sagen? 

Ihr letztes Gespräch war irgendwie nicht wirklich… abgeschlossen oder verarbeitet. 

Sollte er einfach so tun, als hätte es nie stattgefunden? 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

Es gab wichtigeres! 

Er klopfte an der Tür. 

„Tretet ein…“ 

Sie klang genervt. 

Wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben? Sollte er später wiederkommen? 

Panisch starrte er die Türklinke an. 

Was war los? Ging das schon wieder los? 

Echt jetzt?! 

Ehe er selbst nach der Klinke greifen konnte, hörte er Schritte und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. 

Er hob seinen Blick und starrte in violette Augen. Sein Mund klappte auf, doch es wollten keine sinnvollen Worte rauskommen. 

„Verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nicht- ich kann später wieder-.“ 

Er verstummte, als Daenerys ihre Arme um ihn schlang. 

„Ihr lebt noch!“ 

Ihr Schluchzen überraschte ihn und er war zu erstaunt, als dass er über sein Handeln nachdenken konnte. Daher erwiderte er die Umarmung und schloss automatisch seine Augen. 

Sie löste sich viel zu früh von ihm und erwiderte seinen einerseits glücklichen, andererseits ernsten Blick. 

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schoss ihre Hand in die Höhe und klatschte gegen seine Wange. Leichter Zorn loderte in ihm auf, der aber von Schmerz übertroffen wurde. 

Die Tatsache, dass sie das getan hatte, tat mehr weh als der Schlag selbst, aber sein Gesicht brannte trotzdem. 

Er hielt sich die Wange und erwiderte ihren Blick geschockt. 

Sie schien selbst überrascht. 

„Was sollte das denn?“, knurrte er und merkte wie der Schmerz langsam wieder verschwand. 

„Ich habe euch gesagt, Ihr sollt das nicht machen und Ihr habt es trotzdem getan! Ihr könntet tot sein!“ 

Er schluckte. 

„Tut mir leid…“ 

Sie entgegnete nichts, daher murmelte er weiter.

„Aber das ist eigentlich nicht der Grund, wegen dem ich hier bin.“ 

Daenerys sah den Gang auf und ab und bat ihn dann mit einer Geste ihr Zimmer. 

„Warum seid Ihr hier?“ 

„Ich habe von Cerseis Versprechen gehört. Dass sie dem Norden helfen wird, meine ich.“ 

Bei seinen Worten weiteten sich ihre Augen leicht. 

Was war los? War sie so überrascht, dass er davon wusste?

Er versuchte es zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass das stimmt, sondern dass sie irgendwas plant. Cersei würde niemals einfach so dem Norden helfen. Und dann auch noch das mit Euron Graufreud…“ 

Daenerys wandte sich von ihm ab und er unterbrach sich. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte er dann doch. 

„Wir wissen das alles schon dank Jaime Lennister. Er ist gestern hier angekommen und hat gestanden, dass seine Schwester nicht vor hat für den Norden zu kämpfen.“ 

„Was?! Warum ist er dann gekommen?“ 

„Er meinte, er hat geschworen mit uns zu kämpfen und hat nicht vor dieses Versprechen zu brechen.“ 

Jorah blinzelte perplex. 

„Und was Euron angeht… dank Bran wissen wir, dass er nicht wirklich zu den Eiseninseln zurückgesegelt ist, sondern nach Essos, um dort die Goldene Kompanie zu empfangen und nach Westeros zu bringen“, erklärte Dany und sah ihn nun wieder an. 

So viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte keine gescheit formulieren. 

„Und warum dachtet Ihr an erster Stelle, dass Ihr Cersei trauen könnt?“ 

„Tyrion schien überzeugt… ich hatte allerdings auch meine Zweifel.“ 

Sie zögerte kurz, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen, allerdings überlegte sie es sich anders. 

„Aber woher wusstet Ihr, dass wir Cersei nicht trauen können? Woher wusstet Ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmt? Ihr wart nicht einmal dabei.“ 

Wenn er nun so darüber nachdachte, war das in der Tat etwas seltsam. 

„Ich… weiß nicht. Ich habe es mir mit den Informationen, die ich hatte, zusammengereimt.“ 

Sie nickte langsam. 

„Also gut… Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Ich denke, dass ich sonst zu einem Treffen muss, um den Schlachtplan zu besprechen.“ 

Er stutzte kurz und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. 

Er stand wohl nicht mehr in ihren Diensten… 

Aber zu wem gehörte er dann? 

Die Nachtwache gab es nicht mehr und selbst wenn doch, er war noch kein richtiger Bruder. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verloren. 

Daenerys lächelte und machte sich auf zu dem Treffen. 

Er dachte schon, sie wäre einfach gegangen und hätte ihn zurückgelassen, doch nach einem Moment erschien sie wieder im Türrahmen. 

„Ihr seid noch immer ein Ritter?“ 

Er senkte seinen Kopf. 

„Ja.“ 

„Ihr seid noch immer mein Ritter?“ 

Er sah wieder auf. 

Ihre Augen strahlten und ihr Schmunzeln war so warm, wie er es lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. 

„Aye.“

„Der Nachtkönig hat mehr als doppelt so viele Männer wie wir…“, murmelte Jon und betrachtete den Tisch, auf dem eine Karte ausgebreitet und ein paar Figuren aufgestellt worden waren, um den Sachverhalt deutlicher darzustellen. 

„Die einzige Chance, die wir haben, ist den Nachtkönig zu töten.“ 

„Aber dann wird er sich niemals zeigen“, entgegnete Daenerys. 

„Er wird sich irgendwo verstecken und darauf warten, dass die Schlacht vorbeigeht.“ 

„Dann müssen wir ihn aus seinem Versteck locken. Die Frage ist, wie wir das tun sollen.“ 

„Indem ihr mich als Köder benutzt“, erklang Brans Stimme aus den Schatten des Raumes. Er hatte dort schon die ganze Zeit gesessen und die anderen schweigend beobachtet. 

Genauso wie Jorah… nur das er stand. 

Alle drehten sich zu dem Jungen. 

„Warum ausgerechnet dich?“, fragte ein Mädchen, das er als Arya zu erkennen glaubte. 

Er musste schon sagen, dass sie ungewöhnlich war. Sie schien nicht die Art von Mädchen zu sein, die in Kleidern rumlief und auf ihren Traumprinzen wartete. 

Ihre Schwester Sansa war anders. Sie hatte die Hoffnung auf besagten Prinzen scheinbar aufgegeben und doch hatte sie dieses ladyhafte etwas an sich, das die andere nicht besaß. 

Beide schienen von der Idee ihres Bruders nicht angetan zu sein. 

„Ihr wisst, dass ich der Drei-Äugige-Rabe bin… Ich trage das Gedächtnis der Welt in mir. Und ihr wisst, was der Nachtkönig will.“ 

Nein, das taten sie nicht. 

Schließlich ergriff Sam das Wort. 

Jorah hatte ihn noch nicht begrüßen können, allerdings war er froh ihn hier zu haben. Auch wenn er im Süden vermutlich sicherer wäre. 

„Er will Tod über die Welt bringen. Und der Tod bring das Vergessen mit sich…“ 

Nun verstanden auch die anderen. 

„Richtig. Er wird es auf mich abgesehen haben und er wird mich auch finden.“ 

Der Junge streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte ihnen seinen Unterarm. Zum Vorschein kam ein Handabdruck, der irgendwie in die Haut… gefroren war. 

„Er hat mich markiert. Er weiß immer, wo ich bin.“ 

„Bran, das ist zu gefährlich“, meinte Sansa besorgt, doch schien selbst zu wissen, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht davon abhalten konnte. 

„Wenn es bedeutet, dass wir den Nachtkönig besiegen, dann werde ich dieses Risiko eingehen“, widersprach er, wie erwartet. 

„Ich werde im Götterhain auf ihn warten.“ 

„Hörst du dir selbst zu? Das ist viel zu-.“ 

„Die Eisenmänner werden an deiner Seite sein“, unterbrach Theon die Lady von Winterfell und sah von ihr zu dem Jungen. 

„Ich nahm dir einst die Heimat… ein Verbrechen, das ich nie wiedergutmachen kann. Aber ich kann dich verteidigen.“ 

Bran erwiderte ausdruckslos seinen Blick. 

„Also gut. Die Eisenmänner werden bei mir sein. Reicht das nicht?“ 

Jon seufzte. 

„Wir werden dich sowieso nicht umstimmen können.“ 

Er stützte sich auf den Tisch. 

„Die Eisenmänner sind mit Bran im Götterhain.“ 

Er platzierte ein paar der Figuren auf besagtem Fleck. 

„Die Mormonts werden im Burghof sein und sich um die Bemannung der Mauern kümmern.“ 

„Die Bogenschützen des Freienvolks werden sie unterstützen“, sagte Tormund mit Gewissheit in der Stimme. 

„Wir werden alle Bogenschützen auf den Mauern verteilen.“ 

„Aber nicht die Dothraki“, warf die Königin ein. 

„Sie werden nur auf den Rücken ihrer Pferde kämpfen.“ 

„Das weiß ich… Wir kommen gleich zu ihnen.“ 

Er rückte ein paar Figuren in den Burghof, um die Mormonts darzustellen. Jorah bekam mal wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. 

Sollte er nicht mit ihnen kämpfen? Ein letztes Mal. Für sein Haus. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

Nein. Er hatte sich Daenerys verpflichtet. 

„Wir werden die Unbefleckten vor den Mauern mit den Katapulten aufstellen. Vor dem Graben. Falls sie überwältigt werden, wird Grauer Wurm über die Brücke gehen und den Graben schließen. Davos gibt ein Zeichen, damit einer der Drachen den Graben anzündet und die Toten fürs erste aufhält. Neben den Unbefleckten werden alle übrigen Männer platziert. Das bedeutet, die Ritter des Grünen Tals und das Freievolk zusammen mit den übrigen Nordmännern. Die Unbefleckten, in der Mitte, kommandiert von Grauer Wurm, die Ritter des Grünen Tals, rechte Flanke, von Yohn Rois, das Freievolk, linke Flanke, von Lady Brienne und Tormund.“ 

Als Jorah zu dem Wildling sah, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Der Blick, den er Brienne zuwarf… 

Er blickte auf seine Füße, damit niemand sein Schmunzeln sah. Allerdings war er nicht der einzige dem es so ging. 

Jon zerstörte den Moment. 

„Ich dachte, wir könnten die Dothraki aufteilen, sodass sie von links und rechts die Armee der Toten attackieren, wenn die sich gerade auf die Unbefleckten, Rechte- und Linkeflanke stürzen.“ 

Sie überlegten kurz. 

„Das klingt gut“, stimmte Daenerys dann zu. 

Jon wirkte erleichtert. 

„Gut… wer wird sie kommandieren?“ 

Die Königin blickte zu Jorah. 

Der erwiderte überrascht ihren Blick und musste sich erstmal räuspern. 

„Ich… sollte bei Euch sein, Khaleesi.“ 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. 

„Ich reite auf Dro-.“ 

„Nein! Das ist zu gefährlich! Was, wenn-?“ 

„Ser Jorah, Ihr werdet mich nicht umstimmen. Ich werde helfen und das kann ich am besten auf Drogons Rücken.“ 

„Dann lasst mich wenigstens auf Rhaegal fliegen!“ 

Sowie er das gesagt hatte, errötete sie und die Luft begann unangenehm zu bitzeln. 

„Was? Was ist los? Rhaegal geht es doch gut, oder?“ 

Angst um den Drachen stieg in seiner Brust auf. 

War ihm etwas passiert? 

„Ihm geht es gut…“, murmelte Dany und konnte ihn noch immer nicht ansehen. 

„Ich reite schon Rhaegal.“ 

Sein Herz stockte kurz. 

Langsam… ganz langsam drehte er sich zu Jon. 

„WAS?!“ 

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das nur gedacht oder laut ausgesprochen hatte, aber selbst, wenn er die Stimme nur in seinem Kopf gehört hätte, wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck genug gewesen. 

Er wandte sich wieder an Daenerys. 

Was sollte das bitte heißen? 

Rhaegal war schon immer mit Jorah verbunden gewesen und nicht mit diesem Bastard des Nordens! 

Er hatte nicht übel Lust den anderen einfach anzuzünden… und zwar mit Rhaegals Hilfe. 

„Khaleesi…?“ 

Sie blickte noch immer auf einen Punkt neben seinen Schuhen, aber er sah, wie sie sich bedrückt auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Alle anderen im Raum starrten sie entweder gebannt an oder versuchten sie nicht zu beachten, da das ganz sicher nur Jorah, Daenerys und vielleicht Jon etwas anging. 

„Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass Rhaegal ihm vertraut und auf sich reiten lässt. Wir dachten, es wäre am besten, wenn wir auf den Drachen reiten und nach dem Nachtkönig Ausschau halten. Gemeinsam können wir dann ihn und Viserion besiegen.“ 

Aber das konnten sie doch auch! 

„Werdet Ihr also die Dothraki kommandieren?“, lenkte sie wieder das eigentliche Thema ein. 

Jorah war leicht rot geworden und starrte daher auf den Boden. Er kam sich vor wie ein dummer Junger. 

„Ja.“ 

Was blieb ihm denn auch anderes übrig?


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42

Nach dem Treffen hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu einem ruhigen Ort gemacht. Jorah hatte noch keine Kammer und wollte auch keine. 

Was würde die ihm bringen? 

Die Schlacht würde in wenigen Stunden beginnen und er hatte seine Rüstung schon an. Er war alles andere als bereit für eine Schlacht, aber eine Kammer würde daran sicherlich auch nichts ändern. 

Er fand sich in der Bibliothek wieder. Was genau er hier wollte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel… 

Gelangweilt sah er sich um. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine Person – verdeckt von einem Bücherstapel, den sie in ihren Armen trug – kam herein. Auch ohne das Gesicht zu sehen, wusste er wer es war. 

„Sam…“ 

Der andere quiekte erschrocken auf und ließ beinahe die Bücher fallen. Er stellte sie schnell ab und wandte sich an den Ritter. 

„Ser Jorah! Was macht Ihr hier?“ 

„Ich weiß es nicht…“ 

Sam schien ihn zu verstehen und kam näher. 

„Ihr solltet die letzten Stunden, die wir noch leben, nicht alleine in einer Bibliothek verbringen… Also für mich hört sich das wirklich toll an, aber… nicht für Euch.“ 

„Wo soll ich denn sonst hingehen? Die Dothraki bereiten sich vor, aber ich bin schon bereit. Bereiter als jetzt werde ich nie sein.“ 

„Nun… Ihr könntet Lady Lyanna aufsuchen und Ihr viel Glück für der Schlacht wünschen.“ 

Jorah wurde blass. 

„Lyanna will kämpfen?“ 

„Ja“, lachte Sam nervös. 

„Verrückt, nicht? Sie ist durch und durch Mormont.“ 

Der Blick des Ritters schweifte in die Ferne. 

„Aber… sie wird sterben.“ 

„So wie wir alle.“ 

„Das ist nicht hilfreich, Sam.“ 

„Tut mir leid.“ 

Jorah fasste einen Entschluss. 

„Ich muss versuchen sie umzustimmen.“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das könnt… Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so direkt sage, aber Ihr seid der letzte, auf den sie hören wird.“ 

Er warf seinem Freund einen beleidigten Blick zu, aber natürlich hatte er recht. 

Sam sah betreten zu Boden. 

„Vielleicht könnte Jon-.“ 

„Nein!“, unterbrach Jorah ihn, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. 

Warum Jon? Warum IMMER Jon?! 

Er hatte Langklaue, er hatte Rhaegal, er hatte die Macht Leute zu überzeugen und – in diesem Punkt war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher – er hatte Daenerys. Er war leider nicht blind und hatte in den letzten Stunden beobachten müssen, wie die beiden Blicke austauschten. 

Er hatte ja wirklich versucht Jon zu mögen! 

Das schlimmste war, dass er ihn tatsächlich mochte! 

Aber er wollte ihn einfach nur hassen! 

Warum war Jon verdammte Scheiße nochmal so perfekt?! 

„Ich werde mit Lyanna reden. Wenn sie wirklich kämpfen will, dann soll sie das tun.“ 

Ihm war es inzwischen egal, ob sein scheiß Haus aussterben würde oder ob Daenerys kämpfte oder nicht. In diesem beschissenen Moment war ihm einfach alles egal. 

Warum hatte er nicht einfach an den Grauschuppen sterben können? 

Warum hatte er sich sein Leben noch nicht längst genommen? 

Es würde eh niemanden interessieren und er hatte nichts mehr wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Daenerys konnte ja so toll auf sich aufpassen und wenn nicht, war Jon da. 

Er gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich und wollte aus der Bibliothek stürmen, doch Sam hielt ihn auf. 

„Wartet!“ 

„Was?!“, fauchte er und spürte, wie der Zorn in seiner Brust mit jedem Atemzug anschwoll. 

„Ich habe etwas für Euch…“, meinte der andere kleinlaut und Jorah begann sich schlecht zu fühlen, da er sich so aufführte.

Er sollte seine Wut nicht an dem einzigen Menschen auslassen, der sich noch ansatzweise für ihn interessierte. 

Sam verschwand kurz hinter einigen Regalen und Jorah erwartete schon halb, dass er mit einem Buch zurückkommen würde. 

Er tauchte wieder auf, in den Händen ein Großschwert. Wortlos überreichte er es dem Ritter. Der sah ihn verblüfft an und richtete seine Augen dann auf das Schwert. 

Als er die Klinge etwas hervorzog erkannte er den Stahl. 

Valyrischer Stahl. 

„Es heißt Herzbann. Es war seit mehreren Jahrhunderten im Besitz meiner Familie, aber… die wird es wohl nicht mehr brauchen.“ 

Jorah schluckte, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Tyrion ihm vor ein paar Monaten erzählt hatte. 

Daenerys hatte Sams Vater und Bruder verbrannt, als diese ihr Knie nicht beugen wollten. 

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen, Sam.“ 

„Gut, dann lassen wir es einfach hier liegen und hoffen, dass irgendwer vorbeikommt, der es brauchen kann.“ 

„Es ist dein Familien Schwert!“ 

„Und ich kann es nicht benutzen! Bitte… nehmt es und verteidigt uns alle damit.“ 

Er zögerte kurz. 

„Also gut… ich werde versuchen mich ihm würdig zu erweisen.“ 

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr ihm würdig seid.“ 

Jorah brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande. 

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Lady Lyanna sehen“, murmelte er nach ein paar Sekunden und wandte sich ab. 

Sam nickte und nahm die Bücher von vorhin wieder in die Hand. Bei der Tür angekommen drehte sich der Ritter nochmal um. 

„Sam… danke. Und viel Glück.“ 

Dieser nickte dankbar und Jorah schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Würde er ihn je wiedersehen? 

Jorah war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er diese Schlacht nicht überleben würde. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mental darauf vorzubereiten und das war nie gut. Er hasste es verplant in eine Schlacht zu ziehen. Wobei das meistens der Fall war und naja er lebte noch. Also vielleicht… ganz vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung. 

Er kam in den Burghof und fand sich in einem kleinen Chaos wieder. Einige saßen herum und genossen die letzten Momente ihres Lebens mit einer warmen Suppe, andere hasteten herum und versicherten sich, dass alles wie geplant war. 

Natürlich gehörte Lyanna zu den letzteren. 

Er hatte sie fast erreicht, da legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er fuhr erschrocken herum. 

„Khaleesi?“, stellte er verwundert fest. 

Ihr schien unwohl zu sein. 

„Können wir reden?“ 

Er blinzelte überrascht und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Natürlich. Um was… geht es?“ 

„Lasst uns in den Glasgarten gehen.“ 

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und er merkte, wie er automatisch unsicher wurde. 

In dem Garten war es ruhig… beinahe wie in einer anderen Welt. Es war fast eine Schande diese Stille zu durchbrechen. 

„Ich hätte Euch von Jon und Rhaegal erzählen sollen. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ 

Ach so ein Gespräch wurde das… Über Jon. 

Toll. 

Sie würden gleich sterben und redeten davor natürlich über Jon. 

Sie konnte wohl von seinem Gesicht seine Gedanken ablesen, denn sie fügte noch hinzu: „Aber wir sollten nicht über Jon reden, nicht wahr?“ 

Er sah schmunzelnd auf sie herab. 

„Nein… das sollten wir vielleicht nicht.“ 

Sie erwiderte sein Schmunzeln und drehte sich darauf zu einer der Pflanzen. Die Blüten waren geschlossen, doch man konnte auch so die Schönheit von ihnen erkennen. 

„Ich frage mich, ob sie je wieder aufgehen werden…“ 

Er wusste, dass das in gewisser Weise eine Metapher war. 

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass der Nachtkönig Blumen mag… dann wird ihnen sicher nichts passieren.“ 

Er sah ihr Gesicht nicht, wusste aber, dass sie lächelte. 

„Und was ist mit Euch?“ 

„Wie… meint Ihr das?“, fragte er verwirrt und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. 

Ihre Miene wieder ernst. 

„Was ist mit Euch? Der Nachtkönig mag Euch ganz sicher nicht.“ 

Er dachte kurz über seine folgenden Worte nach, ehe er sie aussprach. 

„Ich werde das tun, was getan werden muss. Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich mein Leben verliere, dann werde ich das tun.“ 

Daenerys lachte bitter auf, doch er wusste nicht weshalb, deshalb sah er sie einfach nur fragend an. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und er bemerkte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. 

„Ich habe schon so oft geglaubt Euch verloren zu haben…“ 

Jetzt verstand er, um was es hier ging. 

„In Meereen… zweimal in Meereen. In Vaes Dothrak. Auf Drachenstein. Auf der Mauer. Ich will nicht, dass es jemals zu einem weiteren Mal kommt.“ 

Er lächelte verbittert. 

„Ich denke wir haben uns schon längst verloren… Ich meine, was ist das? Was machen wir? Was-was ist das zwischen uns?“ 

Während er gesprochen hatte, war sein Blick in die Ferne abgeschweift, aber nun richtete er ihn wieder auf Daenerys. Sie trat wieder etwas näher an ihn heran und betrachtete kurz seine Lippen. 

Er konnte den Kuss schon fast auf ihnen spüren und wollte sich zu ihr beugen, doch eine Hand auf seiner Brust hinderte ihn daran. 

„Ihr sagtet, wir hätten uns schon verloren. Was soll das also?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht“, hauchte er und lehnte sich noch etwas stärker gegen ihre schmale Hand. 

„Ich kann wohl nur schwer loslassen.“ 

„Und doch könnt Ihr nicht festgenug zugreifen.“ 

„Vielleicht… brauche ich einfach nur etwas Hilfe.“ 

Er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen. 

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr sterbt.“ 

„Ihr müsst mir versprechen, selbst auch nicht zu sterben.“ 

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen“, lächelte er und kam ihr noch immer näher. 

Plötzlich legte sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen. 

„Versprecht es mir.“ 

„Ich kann nicht.“ 

„Ihr könnt.“ 

Sie nahm ihre Hände weg und drückte sich nun selbst etwas näher an ihn. 

„Überlebt die Schlacht… für mich. Bitte“, wisperte sie in sein Ohr und er konnte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. 

„Ich kann es versuchen“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. 

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und ihr Blick fiel betreten zu Boden. 

„Viel Glück.“ 

Er wollte etwas antworten, doch sie hatte sich schon abgewandt und schritt davon. Vermutlich um Drogon und Rhaegal aufzusuchen. 

Er sah ihr verdutzt nach. 

Was… was war gerade passiert? 

Zittrig stieß er seinen Atem aus. 

Na toll… Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? 

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre ansatzweise über sie hinweg! 

In Gedanken versunken, verwuschelte er sein Haar und ging wieder zurück in den Burghof. Er hatte noch immer vor mit Lyanna zu reden. 

Würde sie überhaupt mit ihm reden? 

Kannte sie ihn eigentlich? 

Als er sie erblickte, schnürte sich seine Kehle zu. 

Sie war was? Zehn? Fünfzehn? 

Auf alle Fälle respektierten ihre Männer sie schon mehr, als sie es jemals wieder bei ihm tun würden. 

Natürlich. 

Er kannte die meisten von ihnen nicht wirklich, da die meisten von denen bei der Roten Hochzeit ums Leben gekommen waren und dennoch waren ihm ein paar Gesichter bekannt. Allerdings erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an ihre Namen. 

„Lady Lyanna“, brachte er schließlich hervor und schloss kurz seine Augen, um sich selbst zu verwünschen. 

Sie würde niemals auf ihn hören. 

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. 

„Ihr seid Jorah, nicht wahr?“ 

„In der Tat, der bin ich.“ 

Er wartete ab, ob sie ihn beleidigen oder gleich mit dem Messer attackieren würde. 

„Ich bin froh, dass wir uns treffen“, antwortete sie nur und er zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Wie das?“ 

„Ich wollte Euch etwas fragen.“ 

„Nur zu.“ 

Er hätte alles erwartet. Nur nicht das. 

Na gut, vielleicht nicht alles. 

„Werdet Ihr mit uns kämpfen? Für Haus Mormont.“ 

Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. 

Ja. Ja! Verdammt natürlich wollte er! 

Seine Freude bekam einen Schlag ins Gesicht, sowie er sich daran erinnerte, dass er schon die Dothraki leitete. 

„Ihr kämpft schon für Eure Königin…?“, erriet sie, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was sie davon hielt, da ihr Gesicht ungerührt blieb. 

„Ja. Ich führe die Dothraki.“ 

„Dann hoffe ich für Euch, dass sie gute Kämpfer sind.“ 

„Das sind sie, ich befürchte nur, dass sie die Bedrohung der Toten nicht ernst genug nehmen.“ 

Sie nickte und wollte sich wieder abwenden. 

„Wartet! Ich… ich wollte fragen, ob Ihr wirklich-.“ 

„Ihr werdet mich nicht abhalten zu kämpfen. Egal, was Ihr sagt oder tut.“ 

Er erwiderte kurz ihren entschlossenen Blick und sah dann zu Boden. 

„Also gut… dann müsst Ihr aber gut kämpfen. Ich will nicht, dass unser Haus wegen einem Haufen Toter zu Grunde geht.“ 

„Glaubt mir, das will ich auch nicht. Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch auch bemühen nicht zu sterben, nur für den Fall…“ 

„Ich werde nie wieder Lord der Bären Insel sein können. Man würde mich hassen.“ 

„Dann zeigt ihnen, dass Ihr Euch geändert habt und sie an erste Stelle setzt. Zeigt ihnen, dass Ihr Euch für sie einsetzt. Mit Eurer jetzigen Einstellung ist es kein Wunder, dass sie Euch verachten. Ihr macht es ihnen ja auch leicht.“ 

Er wollte ihr widersprechen, ihr sagen, dass er es niemandem leicht machte, doch er konnte nicht. Sie hatte recht. 

Er seufzte. 

„Ich wünschte wir wären schon früher aufeinandergestoßen.“ 

„Ich auch… Ihr müsst wirklich lernen wieder ein Mormont zu sein.“ 

„Vermutlich habt Ihr recht…“ 

Sie lächelte. 

„Ich habe recht.“ 

„My Lady!“, rief auf einmal einer ihrer Männer. 

Sie sah sich kurz um und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder auf ihren Cousin. 

„Viel Glück in der Schlacht, Jorah.“ 

„Danke… Euch auch.“ 

Und weg war sie. 

Diese Unterhaltung war überraschend gut ausgegangen… Vielleicht hatte seine Familie ihn doch nicht so sehr gehasst, wie er es immer gedacht hatte.


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43 

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, doch der Mond schien hell und setzte die Szene in silbriges Licht. Sein Pferd scharrte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf dem gefrorenen Boden und gab ab und zu ein Schnauben von sich. 

Auch Jorah war unruhig. 

Er war ausgestattet mit Drachenglas und dem valyrischen Schwert, dennoch war er nicht bereit. 

Doch wer war schon jemals für sowas bereit? 

Er blickte zu Winterfell. 

Die Mauern wurden von Fackeln und größeren Feuern erleuchtet. Vor dem Graben standen die Unbefleckten, ordentlich aufgereiht wie immer. Zwischen ihnen die Katapulte. 

Er wusste, dass rechts von ihnen die Ritter des Grünen Tals waren, doch es war dann doch zu dunkel, als dass er sie sehen konnte. Was schlecht war, da noch weiter entfernt die anderen Dothraki standen. Hoffentlich griffen sie nicht zu früh an… 

Er fing an leicht zu zittern, da es immer kälter wurde. Und er wusste auch, warum. 

Der Nachtkönig kam mit seiner Armee und würde sie bald erreichen. 

Er hörte irgendwen etwas rufen und sein Blick huschte sofort Richtung Norden. Er erkannte gerade noch vage Umrisse, dann verdunkelte eine Wolke den Mond und es herrschte Finsternis. 

Das einzige Licht ging von der Burg aus. 

Befehle wurden gerufen und die Katapulte in Aktion gesetzt. 

Sowie der erste Feuerball den Nachthimmel erhellte, bäumte sich sein Pferd wiehernd auf und er musste seine Hände in der Mähne vergraben, damit er nicht herunterfiel. 

„Ruhig… ruhig… noch sterben wir nicht…“, stieß er hervor und obwohl er es nicht erwartet hatte, beruhigte sich das Tier wieder. 

Zumindest wollte es ihn nicht mehr abwerfen. 

Dann ertönte plötzlich ein schrilles Kreischen und die Feuerbälle trafen mitten in die Widergänger. Kurz sah man, dass sie in Bewegung waren und auf Winterfell zustürmten, dann erlosch das Licht wieder. 

Er atmete zittrig ein, zog sein Schwer und wandte sich an die Dothraki. 

„Vielleicht werden wir heute sterben, aber davor werden wir diesen Bastarden zeigen, dass wir auf sie spucken! Dass wir sie dennoch vernichten werden und sie uns nicht unterkriegen können!“ 

Das meiste seines Gelabers war komplette Scheiße, aber es spornte die Dothraki trotzdem an. Eigentlich musste man einfach nur irgendwelche Beleidigungen schreien und sie waren schon angespornt. 

Sie hatten ihre Arakhs gezückt und brüllten ihre Zustimmung. 

„FÜR UNS UND UNSERE KHALEESI!“, fiel Jorah dann ein letztes Mal in das Kriegsgeschrei ein und wollte sein Pferd gerade wieder abwenden, um sich auf die Widergänger zu stürzen, die inzwischen schon die Unbefleckten erreicht und die vorderen Reihen überwältigt hatten, doch ein Kreischen über ihm lenkte ihn ab. 

Scheiße. 

Die blaue Flamme sprengte zuerst die hinteren Reihen und näherte sich ihm in rasendem Tempo. 

Die Dothraki hatten es auch bemerkt und stießen erschrocken ihren Pferden die Fersen in die Flanken, doch es war zu spät. Kein Pferd war schnell genug, um einem Drachen zu entkommen. 

Entsetzt starrte Jorah gen Himmel. 

Der Nachtkönig hatte sich verstecken sollen! 

Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich auf das Schlachtfeld wagen würde! 

Der Lärm um ihn herum war ohrenbetäubend. 

Hufgetrappel. 

Schreie. 

Das Knistern der Flammen. 

Das blaue Feuer war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, da erklang ein weiterer Drachenschrei und Viserion wurde aus seiner Flugbahn gerissen. 

Drogon hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt. 

Jorah sah gerade noch, wie die Drachen durch die Luft jagten und ein dritter dazu kam, dann bäumte sich sein Pferd erneut auf und folgte den Dothraki, die sich schreiend auf die Toten stürzten. 

Er wusste nicht, was der andere Teil machte, jedoch vermutete er, dass sie sich schon längst in die Schlacht gestürzt hatten. 

Die vordere Linie traf gerade auf die Widergänger und das Gemetzel begann. Jorahs Pferd hatte kurz darauf die Toten erreicht und sie mähten durch die ersten paar Meter. Der Ritter selbst schwang sein Schwert und wurde einige Male fast von seinem Pferd gerissen, doch irgendwann knickte es selbst ein und er schrie erschrocken auf, als er zu Boden ging. 

Er rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und versuchte die Toten zurückzuschlagen, aber um das Tier war es schon geschehen. Als er sich kurz umsah, musste er feststellen, dass kein einziges Pferd mehr auf den Beinen stand. 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte weiter, allerdings wurde er immer stärker zurückgedrängt, immer mehr Hände zogen an ihm und immer mehr Schwerter holten nach ihm aus. 

Er konnte seine Stellung nicht mehr halten. 

Plötzlich sprang einer aus dem Nichts auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. 

Er gab erneut einen erstickten Schrei von sich und schaffte es, einen der Dolche zu zücken, um die Klinge in den Angreifer zu rammen. Er sprang auf und musste feststellen, dass er es bis zu den Männern der linken Flanke geschaffte hatte. 

Unbeholfen wischte er sich seine schweiß- und blutverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und holte wieder mit dem Schwert aus. 

Schreiend erledigte er weitere zehn Tote, jedoch wurden es immer mehr. Ein Schneesturm hatte begonnen und traf sie mit voller Wucht. Erst konnte er nichts sehen, sondern nur hören und es war furchtbar. 

Schmerzensschreie vermischt mit dem Gekreische, das die Widergänger verursachten. 

Auf einmal stach eine orangene Flamme aus dem Nichts hervor und brannte eine Schneise in die Gegnerische Armee. 

Erneut hatten die Drachen sie gerettet.

„ZURÜCK!“, brüllte ein Mann hinter ihm und sie wichen zurück, um hinter den Graben zu fliehen. 

„ÖFFNET DAS TOR!“ 

„NA LOS!“ 

„ÖFFNET DAS TOR!“ 

Das Tor wurde geöffnet und sie rannten alle hinein. 

„LOS! SCHNELLER!“, brüllte irgendwer… war es Lyanna? 

Er wusste es nicht. 

„BEMANNT DIE MAUERN!“ 

Ohne zu zögern stürmte er zu der nächst, besten Treppe. Dabei stieß er fast mit Sam zusammen. 

„Was machst du denn hier?! Du solltest in der Krypta sein!“ 

„Ich wollte auch kämpfen!“ 

Er hatte keine Zeit mit ihm zu diskutieren, also packte er einfach nur seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich. 

„Wir müssen die Mauern bemannen!“ 

Es war am besten, wenn er in der Nähe von ihm war. Dann könnte er immerhin etwas auf ihn aufpassen. 

Sie eilten die Treppe hoch und platzierten sich hinter den Lücken zwischen den Zinnen. Als er sah, dass die Unbefleckten noch immer kämpften, aber immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurden, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. 

Er wusste, dass sie dafür trainiert waren Stand zu halten, dennoch war es schlimm so etwas anzusehen. Ein einzelner Soldat löste sich aus ihren Reihen und sprintete über die Brücke, die über den Graben führte. 

Grauer Wurm. 

Er zögerte kurz und riss dann an einem Hebel, sodass die Brücke in sich zusammensackte. 

„ZÜNDET DEN GRABEN AN!“ 

Der Befehl wurde weitergegeben und irgendwer gab wohl das Signal. Der Sturm hatte etwas an Intensität verloren, doch konnte weder Daenerys noch Jon genug sehen, um das Signal zu bemerken. 

„Komm schon…“, murmelte Jorah und lief auf und ab. 

„Komm schon, Daenerys!“ 

Er biss seine Zähne aufeinander. 

Wo war sie? Wo war Drogon? 

Er stoppte geschockt. 

War sie tot?! 

Nein. 

Nein, nein, nein! 

Er hätte das gefühlt! Er wüsste es! 

Wusch! 

Explosionsartig entflammte sich der Graben, sowie Rhaegals Feuer das Holz berührte. Er ließ erleichtert seine Schultern fallen. Als er wieder zum Himmel aufsah, war Rhaegal schon verschwunden. 

Langsam trat der Ritter etwas näher an die Mauer, um auf den Graben herabzublicken. Er brannte Meter hoch, doch würde er das nicht ewig tun. 

Ein Kreischen aus der Luft kündigte Drogon an und die erste Reihe der Widergänger wurde in Brand gesetzt. Die Person auf seinem Rücken in dem weißen Mantel und mit dem silbernen Haar war ganz sicher Daenerys. 

Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. 

Sie lebte noch. 

Sie vernichtete weitere Reihen, aber wie aus dem Nichts schoss Viserion hervor und packte seinen Bruder. 

„NEIN!“, keuchte er, als er kurz glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie Dany den Halt verlor und in die Tiefe stürzte, doch sie saß noch und krallte sich entschlossen an den Stacheln Drogons fest. 

Der blaue Drache ließ ab und verschwand in den Wolken. Drogon folgte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Toten wieder bis zu dem Feuer vorgerückt waren, welches – wie Jorah entsetzt feststellen musste – schon ziemlich nachgelassen hatte. Sein Blick huschte zu einem einzelnen Widergänger, als dieser einfach so in das Feuer lief. 

Was um alle Sieben Höllen sollte das? 

Er warf Sam einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber der schien genauso ratlos wie Jorah selbst. 

Ein weitere tat es dem anderen Toten nach. Und noch einer und so weiter. Irgendwann war das Feuer an dieser einen Stelle erstickt worden und die Leichen dienten als Brücke, um die Widergänger sicher auf die andere Seite zu bringen. 

„Verdammt…“ 

„SIE KOMMEN ÜBER DIE MAUERN!“ 

Schon erschien der erste Kopf vor ihm und ohne darüber nachzudenken, stieß Jorah sein Schwert vor. Der Angreifer fiel zurück und verschwand in der Menge unter ihm. Eine Hand erschien, die er einfach abhackte, worauf eine andere erschien und ein weiterer Kopf. 

Er versuchte sie alle abzuwehren, doch irgendwann schaffte es der erste an seiner Klinge vorbei und holte mit seinem Dolch nach dem Ritter aus. Dieser rammte Herzbann gerade noch rechtzeitig in dessen Brust, aber in der Zeit waren zwei neue auf die Mauer gekommen und wenn man sich kurz umsah, erkannte man, dass Jorah nicht der einzige Überwältigte war. 

Schon lange außer Atem wirbelte sein Schwert so durch die Luft, dass er drei der Widergänger auf einmal erwischte. Er wandte sich an Sam, der gerade hingefallen war, übermannt von der Anzahl der Gegner. 

Schnell rannte der Ritter zu ihm und wollte ihn befreien, aber ein anderer stellte sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg. Er schaffte es den Angriff abzuwehren und die Klinge in ihm zu versenken, aber als er zu seinem Freund sah, musste er feststellen, dass sich weitere Tote auf in gestürzt hatten und einer gerade mit seinem Messer nach dem Mann ausholte. 

„Nein!“, stieß Jorah hervor und wollte die Hand von dem Arm abhacken, aber das Schwert wurde von einem anderen abgefangen. 

Wütend stieß er den Toten mit dem Fuß aus der Bahn. Aber es war zu spät. 

„SAM!“ 

Endlich schaffte er es die Widergänger von ihm wegzureißen und ihn zu befreien, aber er bewegte sich nicht. 

Nein… nein! 

Er griff an seinen Hals, um seinen Puls zu fühlen, doch er spürte nichts. Und es lag definitiv nicht an den Handschuhen, die er selbst trug. 

Tränen schossen in seine Augen und verschleierten ihm die Sicht. 

Etwas zu energisch wischte er sie weg, richtete sich wieder auf und ließ seinen Blick über das Geschehen vor ihm schweifen. 

Krach! 

Das Tor wurde aufgebrochen und ein Riese stand im Burghof, vor ihm eine kleine Person. 

Lyanna. 

Wäre Jorah nicht so erhitzt von dem Kampf, wäre er blass geworden. 

„Nein…“, hauchte er und ließ Sam gezwungenermaßen zurück, als er sich seinen Weg die Treppe herunter freischlug. 

„LYANNA!“ 

Sie konnte ihn unmöglich hören, dennoch musste er ihren Namen rufen. 

Der Riese holte mit der Hand nach ihr aus und schlug sie zur Seite. 

Sein Herz stockte so wie seine Beine. 

Dann durchströmte ihn der Zorn und er begann noch aggressiver als zuvor auf die Widergänger um ihn herum einzuhacken. Er erreichte die Barriere für die Toten und versuchte sich zwischen den Holzbalken durchzuzwängen, da sah er, wie sich das Mädchen regte und sich aufrichtete. 

„LYANNA!“ 

Als sie ihn hörte und fand, hielt sie seinem Blick kurz stand. Sie nickte ihm zu und rannte darauf schreiend auf den Riesen zu. 

„NEIN!“ 

Sie stoppte trotz seines Rufs nicht. 

Der Riese packte sie beinahe belustigt und hob sie hoch, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, als er seine Hand noch fester um ihren Brustkorb schloss und zerquetschte. 

Mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen und geöffneten Mund, beobachtete Jorah ihn und konnte nichts tun, da er feststeckte. 

Lyanna schaffte es ihren Arm zu erheben und das Drachenglas mit ihrer letzten Kraft in den Riesen zu stoßen. Dieser hielt geschockt inne und zerfiel kurz darauf in einzelne Teile. 

Jorah schaffte es sich aus den Balken zu befreien und einen Weg zu seiner Cousine zu finden. Er sackte neben ihr auf den Boden und ergriff ihre Hand. 

„Komm schon… du kannst deine Männer nicht im Stich lassen!“ 

Sie öffnete ihren Mund und spuckte nur Blut, als sie etwas erwidern wollte. Dann erschlaffte sie. 

Nicht sie auch noch… Warum sie und nicht er!? 

Jorah kniete vor ihr nieder, um ihre Augen zu schließen. 

„Es tut mir so leid…“ 

Er schloss kurz auch seine Augen und wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, da öffnete sie ihre wieder. 

Kurz dachte er, dass sie noch lebte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass ihre Augenfarbe nicht eisblau gewesen war. 

Erschrocken stolperte er zurück. 

Um ihn herum erhoben sich weitere Leichen. Tote, die er eben erst erledigt hatte. 

Das… war echt nicht fair. 

Immerhin konnten sie nicht in die Kryp-… 

Moment. 

„Scheiße…!“ 

Er sah sich verzweifelt um. 

Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein?! Warum hatte niemand daran Gedacht!? 

Er erspähte Grauer Wurm und eilte zu ihm. Als er ihn an der Schulter packte, wurde er fast von einem Speer aufgespießt, doch er konnte rechtzeitig zurückweichen. 

„Grauer Wurm!“ 

„Jorah der Andale!“ 

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!“ 

Der Unbefleckte wehrte einen Widergänger ab und wandte sich wieder an seinen Freund. 

„Wofür?“ 

„Die Krypta! Wenn der Nachtkönig-.“ 

Er brach ab und rammte Herzbann in einen Angreifer. 

„Wenn der Nachtkönig die Toten wiederbeleben kann… alle Toten…“ 

„Missandei?!“ 

„Wir müssen zu ihnen!“ 

Sein Gegenüber nickte und sie wollten sich Seite an Seite auf den Weg machen, doch Jorah wurde plötzlich von einem Schrei aus der Ferne abgelenkt. 

Das war Drogon… und er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Such dir weitere Männer! Ich muss wo anders hin!“ 

Grauer Wurm hatte keine Zeit zu fragen, was los war, da der Ritter sich schon weggedreht hatte und zu dem Südtor stürmte. 

Seine Lungen brannten, doch er lief nur noch schneller. 

Er konnte nicht auch noch Daenerys verlieren. 

Er überquerte den Graben und fand sich auf dem verlassenen Schlachtfeld wieder. Überall brannte es und Haufen von Leichen, die sich anfingen zu bewegen, lagen herum. Irgendwo in der Ferne erhob sich ein Drache in die Luft. 

Erst dachte er, alles wäre in Ordnung, doch dann erkannte er die einzelnen Körper, die er von sich abschüttelte. 

Wo war Daenerys?! 

Er rannte wieder los und wollte ihren Namen rufen, allerdings würde er so nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Widergänger auf sich ziehen. Er hatte auch eigentlich gar nicht die benötigte Luft in seinen Lungen, um auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. 

Ein einzelner Toter griff ihn an, aber er wehrte ihn einfach schnell ab und rannte weiter. 

Er schmeckte Schweiß und Blut in seinem Mund und musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich zu übergeben. Jorah blinzelte und versuchte sich den Dreck aus den Augen zu wischen. 

Da entdeckte er eine Gestalt in weißem Pelzmantel. 

Sie hatte auf dem Boden gelegen, doch richtete sie sich gerade auf. 

Erleichtert rannte Jorah zu ihr, als er plötzlich den Toten bemerkte, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte. Er hörte sie ängstlich japsen und kurz bevor der andere sie erreichte, war er an ihrer Seit und schlug dem Dothraki den Kopf ab. 

Sie sah geschockt zu ihm auf, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie auf die Beine gezogen und seinen Arm um sie gelegt, um sie von hier wegzuführen. 

Er wusste nicht, wohin, aber er wusste, dass sie hier wegmussten, denn sie wurden schon von einigen Widergängern angestarrt und manche liefen sogar schon auf sie zu. Er blickte kurz auf Dany herab und blieb dann stehen, um sich ihnen zu stellen. 

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu rennen. 

Keuchend blockte er einen Angriff ab und rammte dem Toten sein Schwert in den Brustkorb. Er wirbelte es erneut herum und erledigte einen weiteren. 

Seine Arme waren schon taub und seine Beine wollten ihre Dienste verweigern, aber er zwang sich weiterhin aufrecht zu stehen. 

Als kurz keiner angriff, überreichte er Daenerys einen seiner Dolche. 

„Ich fürchte ich kann nicht jeden abwehren“, keuchte er mit rauer Stimme und wandte sich wieder ab, sowie der nächste Widergänger zu ihnen getaumelt kam. 

Jorah köpfte ihn, erblickte den nächsten, zweiteilte ihn und spürte plötzlich wie sich eine Klinge in seine Seite bohrte. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und stieß den Angreifer von sich. Ehe er ihn erledigen konnte, tat das Daenerys für ihn. 

„Hat er dich erwischt?“, brachte sie hervor und sie streckte eine zitternde Hand aus, um seine Schulter vorsichtig zu berühren. 

„Nein, alles-.“ 

Er brach ab, als er den Widergänger sah, der es auf seine Königin abgesehen hatte. Ohne zu überlegen, warf er sich ihm in den Weg und steckte dafür ein Schwert in seinem Bauch ein. 

„Jorah!“, er hörte Dany fast nicht…

Jorah biss sich vor Schmerz auf seine Zunge und schmeckte noch mehr warmes Blut, aber er schaffte es sein Schwert in den anderen zu rammen und wieder aufzustehen… allerdings musste er sich auf Herzbann stützen. 

Der Rand seines Sichtfelds verdunkelte sich, doch er blinzelte und zwang sich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. 

Er musste Daenerys verteidigen… 

Er musste für sein Haus stehen und am Leben bleiben… 

Er musste stark bleiben, wenn nicht für Dany dann eben für Lyanna und Sam. 

Der Ritter gab sich einen Ruck und hob sein Schwert wieder, um den nächsten Toten zu erledigen und den darauf. 

Der nächste erwischte ihn fast im Gesicht… oder hatte er ihn tatsächlich erwischt und nicht nur fast? Er wusste es nicht. 

Auf Alle Fälle kam ihm Daenerys zu Hilfe und tötete den Angreifer. 

Als er kurz zu ihr sah, glaubte er sie geschockt einatmen zu hören, doch ehe er fragen konnte, was los war, musste er sich wieder umdrehen, um den nächsten Widergänger aufzuhalten. 

Es wurden wieder mehr und ihm wurde mit jedem Hieb, den er ausführte, schwindliger. 

Immer wenn er dachte, er würde gleich umkippen, erblickte er den nächsten Toten und erinnerte sich an Daenerys, die hinter ihm stand und sicher nicht alleine gegen alle kämpfe konnte, daher versuchte er das Brennen, das seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte zu ignorieren. 

Seine Bewegungen wurden unbeholfener, aber er hielt Stand. 

Sein Schwert wirbelte noch immer totbringend durch die Luft und erledigte jeden, der versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen. 

Er fiel fast in eine Art Wahn, in dem er nichts anderes als seinen flachen Atem und das Surren seiner Klinge hörte. 

Nichts anderes sah, als seine Gegner und Herzbann. 

Nichts fühlte. 

Er gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich, als ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand fiel. Aber er hatte keine Zeit es aufzuheben, stattdessen zog er seinen Dolch und kämpfte mit diesem weiter, dadurch wurde er auf seiner linken Seite etwas ungeschützter und bald schlitzte ein Schwert seinen ganzen Oberarm auf. 

Daenerys war wieder an seiner Seite und kümmerte sich um den Widergänger. 

Kurz griff keiner an und er hatte Zeit sich zu bücken, um sein Schwert aufzuheben. Dabei knickte er ein und konnte sich nicht mehr aufrichten. 

„Jorah… bitte…“, nahm er Danys fast krächzende Stimme wahr. 

Als er aufblickte und die Menge an Toten auf sie zukommen sah, versuchte er zu schlucken und überwand sich wieder hochzukommen. 

Er atmete schwer ein und ergriff Herzbann gerade mit beiden Händen, da zerfiel der erste Widergänger und der darauf… nach einer Sekunde war das ganze Schlachtfeld mit reglosen Leichen gepflastert. 

Bildete er sich das nur ein? Halluzinierte er schon?! 

Er kniff seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, doch der Anblick veränderte sich nicht… sie hatten es geschafft. 

Plötzlich überrollte ihn die Erschöpfung und der Schmerz wie eine Welle und er konnte nicht anders als nachzugeben. 

Er konnte nicht sagen, wo seine Wunden waren, da sein ganzer Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien und sein Blick verschwamm mit jeder Sekunde stärker. 

„Nein!“ 

Daenerys brach neben ihm zusammen. 

Sie war unverletzt… 

Das war alles, was er gewollt hatte. 

„Jorah“, schluchzte sie und hob seinen Oberkörper leicht an, allerdings konnte er seinen Kopf nicht halten, daher sackte dieser zurück. 

„Bleib bei mir… bitte.“ 

Er wollte antworten, doch bekam er nicht genug Luft, als dass er auch nur ein Khaleesi von sich geben konnte. 

Es tat ihm leid… es tat ihm so leid. 

Er wollte sie nicht verlassen. 

Er wollte bei ihr sein. 

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und er spürte wie Tränen auf seine Haut fielen. Ihre Tränen. 

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und wiegte automatisch ganz leicht hin und her. 

„Lass mich nicht alleine…“ 

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen und konnte einfach nicht anders als zu lächeln. 

Dann fühlte er sie nicht mehr… und alles wurde schwarz.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 44

Er schlug seine Augen auf. 

Es dauerte kurz, bis er sie auf eine bestimmte Sache fokussiert hatte, doch dann erkannte er Stein und einen Balken. 

Er lag in einem Raum. 

Er fühlte keine Schmerzen. 

War er tot? 

Er holte tief Luft und da waren die Schmerzen schon. Entsetzt krümmte er sich zusammen und griff automatisch an seinen Bauch, doch das verursachte alles nur noch mehr Schmerz und er sackte mit glasigen Augen wieder zurück in die Laken. 

Er war also doch noch nicht tot… 

Er wusste nicht, ob er das gut finden sollte. 

Als er seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, zu fragen, wo er war, hörte man nur ein heiseres Klagen und dicht darauf gefolgt Husten. Es schien niemand da zu sein, da niemand antworte. 

Na toll… 

Also blieb Jorah regungslos liegen, darauf bedacht nicht zu heftig einzuatmen. 

Was war eigentlich passiert? 

Seine Augenbrauen schafften es fast sich zu berühren, als er über diese Frage nachdachte. 

Die Schlacht… Sie hatten die Schlacht gewonnen! 

Der Triumpf verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, da er sich an Sam erinnerte. Und Lyanna. 

Er verzog seine Miene in Trauer und musst dafür büßen. 

Vorsichtig hob er seinen rechten Arm und betastete sein Gesicht. An seiner Wange war der Schmerz am schlimmsten und er spürte auch einen Verband, der über seine Nase mehrere Male um seinen Kopf gewickelt worden war und auch seine Ohren verdeckte. 

Als er versuchte auch seinen linken Arm anzuheben, musste er sich fast übergeben. 

Verdammte-. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Ritter schaffte es gerade so seinen Kopf anzuheben, um eine Frau zu erkennen, die mit einer frischen Schale Wasser kam. Er kannte die Frau nicht, vermutete aber, dass sie aus dem Norden war. 

„Ihr seid wach“, stellte sie überrascht, allerdings nicht unglaublich erfreut fest. 

Er wollte eigentlich etwas antworten, wie: „Nein, ich schlafe immer mit offenen Augen.“ Allerdings wusste er, dass er das nicht hinbekommen würde, daher krächzte er nur ein bemitleidenswertes: 

„Ja.“ 

„Ihr müsste etwas trinken.“ 

Er konnte schlecht widersprechen und wollte das auch gar nicht. 

Sie half ihm sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzten – was mit Stöhnen und tränenden Augen verbunden war – und führte einen Becher an seine Lippen. Das kühle Wasser beruhigte ihn etwas und er konnte wieder einigermaßen sprechen. 

„Wer seid Ihr?“ 

Sie stellte den Becher neben seinem Bett ab und wandte sich wieder an ihn. 

„Mya. Ich komme von der Bäreninsel.“ 

„Oh…“ 

„Man hat mich beauftragt, mich um unseren neuen Lord zu kümmern.“ 

Er sah Mya leicht geschockt an. 

Das hatte er ganz vergessen… 

War er wirklich…? 

Er wollte gar nicht der Lord von irgendwas sein. Er wollte bei Daenerys sein und mit ihr die Königslande zurückerobern. 

„Ich bin wieder Lord Mormont?“, fragte er, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts falsch verstanden hatte. 

„Wenn Ihr auch nur einen Funken Anstand in Euch habt, dann ja“, erwiderte die andere und machte sich daran, den einen Verband von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. 

Sie reinigte die Wunde, was unheimlich brannte und verband sie wieder, ohne dass er auch nur ein weiteres Wort verlor. 

Er musste wieder Lord werden… Er musste es für Lyanna und seinen Vater tun. Er hatte schon nicht seinen Wunsch erfüllen können, der Nachtwache beizutreten. 

Aber er war doch gerade erst wieder bei Daenerys angekommen! 

Dennoch konnte er nicht ablehnen… Er… er konnte einfach nicht. 

Er war also wieder Lord der Bäreninsel. 

Und das bedeutete, dass er Jons direktem Kommando unterstand. 

Jorah stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Echt jetzt? 

Naja, vielleicht war er ja in der Schlacht gestorben… 

Es war traurig, dass das seine einzige Hoffnung war, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm egal. Es waren schließlich nur seine Gedanken und niemand würde je erfahren, was in seinem Kopf vorging. 

„Ich bin noch immer auf Winterfell?“ 

„Ja. Die Toten wurden diesen Nachmittag verbrannt.“ 

„Das heißt Lyanna ist schon-.“ 

„-bei ihren Vorfahren.“ 

Er schluckte. 

„Und Sam? Samwell Tarly. Ist er auch-.“ 

„Alle, My Lord.“ 

Er senkte seinen Bick. 

In ihm brannte die Frage, ob einer der Starks tot war, doch ihm fiel etwas wichtigeres ein. 

„Wie viele von uns?“ 

„Hundert… ungefähr.“ 

„Das ist nicht so viel… nicht wahr?“ 

„Nein, My Lord wir haben uns tapfer geschlagen. Glücklicherweise haben auch alle Kinder überlebt, da rechtzeitig Hilfe in der Krypta eingetroffen ist.“ 

Grauer Wurm hatte es geschafft! 

„Haben alle in der Krypta überlebt?“ 

„Die Hand der Königin wurde verwundet… Lady Sansa geht es gut, mal ganz von ihren seelischen Schmerzen abgesehen… allerdings ist der Unbefleckten Offizier gestorben, als er die anderen rettete.“ 

Grauer Wurm! 

Aber er hatte ihn doch gesehen… Er hatte gelebt! 

„Ihr kanntet ihn?“, fragte Mya und fing an den Verband von seinem linken Arm zu lösen. 

„Natürlich... Er war mein Freund.“ 

Oh nein… Missandei! 

Ging es ihr gut? 

Es musste schlimm sein ihn jetzt zu verlieren… 

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. 

„Ihr sagtet etwas von Lady Sansas Schmerz… was meintet Ihr damit?“ 

„Sie hat ihre Geschwister verloren. Arya und Bran. Man weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber man vermutet, dass die beiden den Nachtkönig erledigt haben und dabei ihr Leben gaben.“ 

„Oh…“ 

Also lebte Jon noch… Ganz toll. 

Sie verband seinen Arm wieder und zog das Fell etwas zurück, um sich einer Wunde an seinem Bauch zu widmen. 

Sofort stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Winterfell war zwar auch für seine gute Beheizung bekannt, dennoch war es ohne das Fell arschkalt. 

Er überwand sich, sich die Wunde anzusehen und musste feststellen, dass es mehrere waren. Das erklärte einiges… 

An seiner rechten Seite befand sich ein kleiner Schnitt, der wohl etwas tiefer ging, seine linke Seite war ebenfalls mit ein paar Wunden bespickt und über seine linke Hüfte zog sich ein roter Striemen, der zu seinem Glück nicht sehr tief war. 

Rüstungen lohnten sich einfach. 

Als Mya fertig war, wusch sie sich ihre Hände und wandte sich ein letztes Mal an ihn. 

„Soll ich irgendwem Bescheid sagen, dass Ihr wach seid?“ 

Er wollte „Der Königin“ sagen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es bei der jungen Dame vor ihm nicht sonderlich gut ankommen würde. 

„Nein… aber Ihr könnt meinen Leuten sagen, dass ich mich bald aufraffen werde.“ 

„Das ist keine gute Idee.“ 

„Das ist mir egal.“ 

Sie nickte und er hätte schwören können, ein schmales Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gesehen zu haben. 

Die Tür hatte sich – gefühlt – gerade erst geschossen, da klopfte es schon. 

Vielleicht war es Daenerys! 

Oder vielleicht war es Jon… auch wenn er nicht wusste, was der hier wollen würde.

„Herein!“, überwand er sich zu sagen und hoffte, dass es nicht Jon war. 

„Ihr habt uns alle ganz schön erschrocken, Mormont. Oh, entschuldigt. Lord Mormont.“ 

Er stöhnte auf und ließ sich noch tiefer in die Kissen zurücksinken. 

„Lennister…“ 

„Der bin ich.“ 

„Was wollt Ihr?“ 

„Nachsehen, wie es Euch geht und Eure möglichen Fragen beantworten.“ 

Er warf ihm einen forschen Blick zu. 

„Mya hat mir schon alle Fragen beantwortet.“ 

„Das ist schön, aber ich fürchte, sie weiß nicht, wie es der Königin geht.“ 

„Warum? Was ist mit Daenerys?“ 

Panik stieg in ihm auf und er versuchte sich wieder etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen. 

Tyrion platzierte sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihm. 

„Nun… sie hat es zwar nicht so schwer getroffen wie Jon, aber dennoch… sie hat eines ihrer Kinder und ihren obersten Offizier verloren.“ 

Jorah presste seine Lippen zusammen. 

„Ich weiß… wie geht es Missandei?“ 

„Ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen fast gar nicht gesehen. Ich glaube die Königin hat ihr etwas Trauerzeit zugestanden.“ 

Der Zwerg nahm sich einen Becher und schenkte sich ein. Als er schmeckte, dass es nur Wasser war, stellte er ihn jedoch angewidert zurück. 

„Vielleicht sollte ich Euch warnen… Daenerys und Jon scheinen sich nach der Schlacht ziemlich nah gekommen zu sein. Was ich persönlich gut finde. Jon wäre ein guter-.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß!“, knurrte der Ritter deprimiert. 

„Lasst mich doch ausreden!“, entgegnete Tyrion aufgebracht und Jorah seufzte. 

„Was wolltet Ihr noch sagen?“ 

„Ich wollte sagen, dass Jon natürlich eine gute Wahl wäre, da er einem alten Haus angehört und außerdem der Lord des Nordens ist und… das ganze Zeug… allerdings…“ 

Jorah zog seine Augenbrauen hoch… 

Was würde jetzt kommen? 

„…ist er ein Bastard. Zumindest so lange Daenerys das nicht ändert. Ihr hingegen…“ 

Könnte er, würde er seine Augenbrauen noch weiter hochziehen. 

„… Ihr hingegen seid kein Bastard. Ihr seid auch ein Lord eines sehr angesehenen alten Hauses des Nordens. Zugegeben, Haus Mormont ist kein großes Haus, aber-.“ 

„-ein stolzes“, beendete Jorah den Satz. 

„Genau. Ein Bündnis zwischen Euch und Daenerys hätte beinahe die gleiche Bedeutung, wie eines mit Jon.“ 

Sein ganzer Körper füllte sich mit Aufregung und er wäre fast aus seinem Bett gesprungen. Dann erinnerte er sich an Tyrions Warnung. 

Was, wenn Daenerys ihn gar nicht mehr wollte? 

Zumindest nicht als Mann. 

„Soll ich der Königin Bescheid geben, dass Ihr wach seid?“, erkundigte sich der Zwerg und stand wieder auf, um zu gehen. 

„Es kann allerdings sein, dass sie erst morgen kommen wird. Heute ist das Fest…“ 

„Was für ein Fest?“ 

„Das Fest. Die Lebenden feiern, dass sie noch leben. Es kann nur noch wenige Stunden dauern, bis es beginnt.“ 

Er krallte sich an der Stuhllehne fest. Seine Knöchel wurden schon weiß und er musste sich auf seine andere Hand beißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. So gab er nur ein leises Knurren von sich und wagte einen weiteren Schritt Richtung Tür.

Jorah hatte es mit Mühe und Not geschafft, sich eine lockere Hose und ein Hemd anzuziehen… Er hatte sicher länger als nur eine Stunde dafür gebraucht. Nach Stunden des Grübelns hatte er sich entschlossen auf das Fest zu gehen. 

Und nichts würde ihn daran hindern. 

Zum einen musste er seine Männer sehen, zum anderen musste er für Daenerys da sein. 

„Komm schon…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und machte den nächsten Schritt. 

Er musste sich seinen Bauch halten und mit der anderen Hand an der Wand abstützen, doch es gelang ihm bis zu der Tür zu kommen. Er stieß sie auf und tappte auf den Gang. 

Er wusste nicht genau, wo er war… also entschied er sich für eine Richtung und schlurfte weiter. 

Irgendwann hörte er Gelächter und wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Vor dem Eingang angekommen, lehnte er sich kurz mit dem Rücken an die Mauer und trat dann ein. 

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf die Männer der Bäreninsel. 

Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. 

Ja, er war ihr Lord, aber das musste nichts heißen. 

Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Lyanna gesagt hatte… Er machte es ihnen wirklich leicht. 

Jorah- nein! Lord Mormont straffte seine Schultern und versuchte nicht zu gequält auszusehen. 

Er erreichte ihren Tisch, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkten, doch dann richteten sich ihre Blicke auf ihn und ihr Gelächter verstummte. 

„Lord Mormont“, sagte einer ausdrucklos und senkte seinen Kopf. 

„Wir hätten nicht erwartet Euch heute hier zu sehen.“ 

„Ich habe auch nicht vor lange zu bleiben“, gestand der Lord und fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. 

„Aber ich habe schon die Leichenfeier verpasst, wie ich heute Nachmittag erfahren musste. Ich wollte nicht auch noch diese Feier verpassen.“ 

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und einer der Männer rutschte etwas auf der Bank. 

„Setzt Euch.“ 

Er nickte ihm dankbar zu und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. 

„Und jetzt erklärt Ihr uns, wo Ihr in der Schlacht wart… und wie Euch das…“ 

Der Mann, der ihm gegenübersaß, deutete auf sein Gesicht. 

„…passiert ist.“ 

„Warum solltet ihr das wissen wollen?“ 

„Nun… sagen wir mal so: Wir haben Euch bei der Schlacht kein einziges Mal gesehen. Wobei es nicht so aussieht, als ob Ihr nicht gekämpft hättet.“ 

Jorah verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und griff nach einem gefüllten Krug, um ihn zu lehren. 

„Also gut…“ 

Er wischte sich den Mund ab und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf den Tisch. 

„Lyanna hat mir angeboten zusammen mit euch allen zu kämpfen und ich hätte nichts lieber getan.“ 

„Ha! Das glaube ich nicht, bei uns war es das reine Gemetzel.“ 

„Glaubt mir, das war es bei mir auch. Also ich sollte die Dothraki anführen… wir wurden allerdings vom Nachtkönig überrascht.“ 

„Ah… dieser Bastard“, knurrte einer und wieder murmelten sie zustimmend. 

„Hey, immerhin hatte er die Eier sich auf das Schlachtfeld zu wagen“, entgegnete der Lord und fuhr fort. 

„Irgendwie habe ich es in die Burg geschafft.“ 

„Wo es nicht wirklich besser war…“ 

„Wo es nicht wirklich besser war“, stimmte er seinem Nachbarn zu. 

„Irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und bin unserer Königin zu Hilfe gekommen.“ 

„Unsere Königin?“ 

Jorah stand abrupt auf. 

Er spürte, wie eine Naht an seiner Wunde am Bauch riss, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. 

„Unsere Königin!“, wiederholte er knurrend und starrte dem anderen Mann in die Augen, bis er seinen Blick senkte. 

„Daenerys ist unsere Königin. Sie ist die rechtmäßige Erbin und hat außerdem euch allen die Ärsche gerettet. Ihr solltet dankbarer sein.“ 

„Ohne den König des Nor-.“ 

„Es gibt keinen König des Nordens!“ 

Kurz herrschte Stille an dem Tisch und Jorah wurde sich bewusst, dass er vielleicht etwas überreagiert hatte. 

„Ihr müsst mich nicht als euren Lord akzeptieren… ich verstehe es, wenn ihr mich nicht mehr für würdig haltet. Aber ihr werdet verdammt noch mal Daenerys Targaryen als Eure Königin akzeptieren!“ 

Wieder schwiegen alle, dann erhob einer seinen Krug. 

„Unser Lord hat gesprochen.“ 

Es hätte verächtlich oder spöttisch klingen können, doch es war ernst gemeint. Die anderen hoben ebenfalls ihre Krüge. 

„Auf unseren Lord!“ 

Auch Jorah hob seinen Krug, erleichtert. 

„Und auf Lyanna!“ 

„Aye! Auf unsere kleine Lady!“ 

Die Spannung war gänzlich verschwunden und die Gespräche wurden scherzhafter. Jorah musste gestehen, dass er das vermisst hatte. 

„Sollen wir Euch jetzt auch Andale nennen?“, grinste sein Sitznachbar und lehrte seinen Krug. 

„Ha! Es hätte schon eine gewisse Ironie…“, lachte der Lord und ließ seinen Blick über die Tische bis hin zu dem großen am Ende schweifen. 

„Ich sollte mal zu der Königin schauen…“ 

„Moment!“, lallte sein Gegenüber und betrachtete den Verband, der die Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte. 

„Damit?“ 

„Glaubt mir, das was darunter ist, ist nicht besser“, grinste der Lord als Antwort und wollte sich erheben. 

Da erblickte er Daenerys. 

Sie saß, wie vermutet, an dem großen Tisch am Ende der Halle, allerdings saß sie nicht auf ihrem Stuhl, sondern auf Jons Schoß. 

Jorahs Lächeln gefror. 

Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, küsste sie Jon. 

Jorah blinzelte und drehte sich schnell weg. 

„He, was ist los?“, rief ihm einer seiner Männer nach, als er aus der Halle stürmte… so schnell es eben ging mit all den Verletzungen. 

Er achtete nicht auf den Ruf, sein Gesicht errötet von Scham. 

Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass Daenerys noch an ihm interessiert war? 

Er wurde erst auf dem Gang langsamer und stützte sich an den Steinmauern ab. 

Er hätte alles für kühlen Stein gegeben, aber natürlich mussten diese scheiß Mauern warm sein! 

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und merkte, wie ihm langsam übel wurde. Sobald er seine Lider schloss, hatte er das Bild von Dany und Jon wieder vor Augen. 

Es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben. 

„Mormont! Was macht Ihr hier!“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich dankbar für die Ablenkung zu dem Zwerg. 

„Ist das nicht egal?“ 

„Ihr wolltet zu der Königin?“, fragte Tyrion und seine Augen weiteten sich in Verständnis. 

„Tut mir leid… ich hatte Euch gewarnt.“ 

Der Ritter antwortete nicht und der Gnom seufzte. 

„Naja… Ihr habt nicht zufällig meinen Bruder gesehen?“ 

„Wen?“ 

„Jaime. Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal bei der Totenfeier gesehen.“ 

„Woher soll ich wissen, wo Euer Bruder ist? Vielleicht ist er ja zurück nach Königsmund, jetzt wo die Toten besiegt sind.“ 

„Nein, das würde er nicht…“, Tyrion verstummte. 

„Oh scheiße…“ 

„Was?“ 

„Dieser Idiot!“ 

Jorah vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sah dann wieder auf. 

„Könnt Ihr Euch bitte alleine um Euren Bruder kümmern… ich muss hier weg…“ 

Und ehe die Hand noch etwas sagen konnte, humpelte er davon. 

Immerhin hatte er sich gut mit seinen Leuten verstanden… Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm werden. Sein Vater wäre vermutlich stolz auf ihm. Zumindest hoffte er das. 

Irgendwann fand er seine Kammer und stolperte hinein. 

Es war dennoch ein Fehler gewesen auf das Fest zu gehen. 

Sein ganzer Körper schien nach Ruhe zu schreien und als er sich sein Hemd vorsichtig über den Kopf zog, bemerkte er den Blutfleck. Missmutig warf er es durch den ganzen Raum und kletterte ins Bett. Scheiß auf die Hose. 

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen, doch seine Gedanken wollten keine Ruhe geben. 

Ausgelaugt stöhnte er in die Stille. 

Die Götter waren eindeutig nicht auf seiner Seite. 

Egal, was er tat, es würde in einer Katastorfe enden. 

Als er sich von Daenerys an der Mauer abgewandt hatte, hatte er gedacht, er würde das richtige tun. Aber nein… natürlich nicht. 

Fast wäre er weggenickt, da riss ihn ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür aus seinem Schlummer. 

Er wusste, dass nur eine Person so an seiner Tür klopfen würde, daher blieb er einfach liegen und hoffte, dass sie weggehen und ihren Spaß mit Jon haben würde… sogar in seinem Kopf konnte er „Jon“ wie einen Fluch aussprechen. 

Er musste grinsen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und er wäre zusammengezuckt, hätte es nicht wehgetan. 

„Jorah…?“, flüsterte Daenerys. 

Was sollte er jetzt bitte machen? 

Nicht antworten war sicher eine gute Wahl, dann würde sie sicher wieder gehen. 

Er nahm Schritte wahr und die Tür wurde geschlossen… dann hörte er wieder Schritte. In seiner Kammer. 

Warum musste sie so hartnäckig sein? 

„Jorah, ich… wollte früher kommen, aber-.“ 

„Es ist Lord Mormont für Euch, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Er konnte sich ihr leicht geschocktes und enttäuschtes Gesicht gut vorstellen, dennoch drehte er sich um, um sie zu sehen. 

Mondlicht schien durch eines der Fenster und hätte er nicht ganz sicher gewusst, dass er nicht träumte, würde er denken, er bildete sich Daenerys ein. 

„Irgendjemand will uns wohl einfach nicht zusammen sehen…“, murmelte er und lächelte traurig. 

Langsam trat sie an sein Bett heran und setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Dennoch haben wir immer wieder zueinandergefunden, nicht wahr?“ 

„Aber nie für lange…“ 

Er sah, wie sie ihren Blick senkte, damit er die einsame Träne nicht bemerkte, aber er kannte sie zu gut. 

Er schluckte. 

„Hört zu…, dass ich Lord bin, muss nichts Schlechtes heißen. Es bedeutet nicht, dass ich Eure Seite wieder verlassen muss.“ 

Jetzt oder nie. 

Tyrion hatte ihn gewarnt und das keinen Tag zu früh. Würde er es jetzt nicht tun, würde er vielleicht nie wieder die Chance bekommen. 

„Wie meint Ihr das?“, fragte sie verwirrt und wischte sich unauffällig die Träne weg, um ihn wieder ansehen zu können. 

„Wir könnten ein Band erschaffen, das nicht einmal die Götter zerstören können“, hauchte er beinahe, da die Aufregung ihn die Kehle zuschnürte. 

Daenerys schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen. 

„Was meint-?“ 

„Daenerys!“, unterbrach sie jemand, nachdem dieser jemand an der Tür geklopft. 

Leider kannte Jorah diesen jemand nur zu gut. 

Jon. 

Er ergriff Daenerys Arm, als sie sich erheben wollte, allerdings wusste er nicht, was er sagen wollte. 

Der Moment war zerstört.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Schlacht starben folgende "wichtige" Charaktere:  
> \- Theon, bei dem Versuch Bran zu verteidigen  
> \- Brienne, als sie Jaime zu Hilfe kam  
> \- Bran, als er in den Nach König wargte  
> \- Arya, als sie den Nachtkönig erstach  
> \- der Nachtkönig, als Bran ihn für kurze Zeit unter Kontrolle hatte und Arya ihm den Valyrischen Stahl Dolch ins Herz rammte  
> \- Sam, getötet von einem Widergänger  
> \- Lyanna, getötet von dem Riesen  
> \- Grauer Wurm, als er von den Widergängern in der Krypta übermannt wurde  
> \- der schwermütige Edd, getötet von einem Widergänger


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 45

Der Schlaf am vergangenen Abend war nicht leicht gekommen und hatte auch nicht lange angehalten. Es schien, als hätte er gerade erst seine Augen geschlossen, da klopfte es schon wieder an der Tür. 

Er öffnete seine Augen und musste feststellen, dass es schon ziemlich hell in dem Zimmer war. 

Müde, wie er war, vergaß er seine Wunden und rappelte sich auf, um zu der Tür zu gehen. Er verkrampfte sich kurz und griff sich reflexartig an den Bauch. Dieser Schmerz wurde auch noch von einem stetigen Hämmern in seinem Kopf begleitet. 

Es klopfte erneut. 

„Ich bin gleich da!“ 

Genervt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, überwand sich ein Hemd anzuziehen und ging zur Tür. Mürrisch riss er sie auf und starrte in das Gesicht seiner Königin. 

Oh… 

Er errötete leicht und kratzte sich verlegen an seinem Hinterkopf. 

„Was-was gibt es?“ 

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch schlief. 

„Ich w-wollte Euch sagen, dass wir uns zu einem Treffen versammeln. I-ich meine, Ihr seid zwar nicht mehr mein Ritter, aber-.“ 

Sie verstummte, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. 

„Ich werde immer Euer Ritter sein.“ 

Es war alles an Intimität, was er aufbringen konnte. 

Konnte man das überhaupt Intimität nennen? 

Daenerys blinzelte, ihre Augen wurden glasig und sie murmelte: 

„Verzeiht mir…“ 

Er konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihr zuzusehen, wie sie die Tränen wegwischte. 

„Es ist nur… ich habe Viserion endgültig verloren und jetzt auch noch Euch und… ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll“, den letzten Teil lachte sie halb, doch wurde das von Schluchzern durchzogen. 

Er konnte nicht anders, als sie so anzusehen. 

„Ihr habt mich nicht verloren, Khaleesi. Ich bin noch hier. Ich bin noch hier…, weil Ihr mich nicht habt gehen lassen.“ 

Er runzelte seine Stirn. 

„Sozusagen verdanke ich Euch mein Leben.“ 

Daenerys lächelte daraufhin schniefend und verschränkte ihre Arme. 

„Ich ähm…“ 

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. 

„Ich wollte Euch eigentlich nur fragen, ob Ihr mit mir zu dem Treffen gehen werdet.“ 

„Natürlich werde ich das! Sie werden sicher alle den Lord der Bäreninsel brauchen...“ 

„Nun… ich brauche ihn tatsächlich.“ 

In der kurzen Stille, die nach diesen Worten folgte, erwiderten beide einfach nur den Blick des anderen. Ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Verlangen… lediglich Vertrauen spiegelte sich darin wider. 

„Wann ist das Treffen?“, überwand sich Jorah dann zu fragen und durchbrach so den Bann. 

„Jetzt“, kam die Antwort beinahe etwas kleinlaut. 

„Oh…“ 

„Ja…“ 

„Nun, dann sollte ich mir wohl etwas anderes anziehen.“ 

Er wollte sich abwenden, doch Danys Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn auf. 

„Ich bin mir sicher die anderen würden es verstehen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht herausputzt.“ 

„Khaleesi“, gab er entrüstet von sich. 

„Ich bin Lord.“ 

Sie gluckste. 

„Na gut, ich werde hier auf Euch warten.“ 

„Das müsst ihr nicht.“ 

„Trotzdem.“ 

Er seufzte. 

„Also gut, aber wenn wir zu spät kommen, ist es nicht meine Schuld.“ 

„Sie werden schon auf ihre Königin warten können.“ 

„Hoffen wir es… der erste Treuebeweis. Die Geduld.“ 

Sie mussten beide lachen und es wurde ihm warm ums Herz. 

Wie sehr er ihr Lachen vermisste… 

„Also gut… ich sollte mich vermutlich dennoch beeilen.“ 

Sie schmunzelte nur als Antwort und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Mauer, um zu warten. Er erwiderte noch kurz ihren Blick und verschwand dann wieder in seiner Kammer. 

Er wusch sich sein Gesicht, brachte sein Haar etwas in Ordnung und schaffte es sich relativ schnell den Waffenrock anzuziehen, wobei er den Waffengurt wegließ, da sich genau an der Stelle, seine Verletzungen befanden. 

Als er jedoch zu dem Punkt kam, an dem er sein Hemd zuschnüren musste, versagte sein linker Arm kläglich. Er versuchte es nochmal im Sitzen, doch auch in der Haltung schmerzte es zu sehr. 

Na toll… 

Er hatte keine Zeit irgendwen um Hilfe zu fragen, außer… nein. 

Er sah zur Tür und ließ seine Schultern hängen. 

„Warum passiert sowas immer mir?“ 

Immer noch vor sich hin quengelnd stand er auf und durchmaß den Raum. 

„Also… das klingt vermutlich komisch, aber ich… kann mein Hemd nicht zuschnüren“, gestand er widerwillig, als er die Tür öffnete und Daenerys ihn fragend ansah. 

Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen und starrte daher mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf den Boden vor sich. 

„Könntet Ihr mir…“ 

„Natürlich.“ 

Sie hatte versucht ernst zu klingen, jedoch kläglich versagt, wodurch dem Ritter schon wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. 

Er wandte sich wortlos ab und wartete, dass sie auch in seine Kammer kam, was sie kurz nach ihm tat. Sie schloss die Tür und trat etwas näher an ihn heran. 

„Also…“ 

„Ich weiß, wie man ein Hemd zuschnürt, Lord Mormont.“ 

Er schloss seinen Mund wieder und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Enden der Schnürchen ergriff und zusammenband. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf seine nackte Brust und er hörte sie erschrocken einatmen. 

„Was… ist Euch dort passiert?“ 

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Narben, wodurch sein Atem etwas flacher wurde. Es war kläglich, wie leicht sie ihn erregen konnte. 

„Dachtet Ihr etwa, die Grauschuppen wären einfach so verschwunden?“, überwand er sich mit zittriger Stimme zu fragen. 

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich-ich war einfach nur froh, dass Ihr geheilt seid“, erklärte sie und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. 

„Wie hat man Euch geheilt.“ 

„Sam… Samwell Tarly hat mich behandelt.“ 

„Tarly?“ 

„Ja.“ 

Kurze Stille. 

„Ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen…“ 

„Er ist in der Schlacht gestorben.“ 

Vielleicht hätte er das nicht so direkt sagen sollen, aber nun war es zu spät. 

„Von ihm hatte ich Herzbann…“ 

Daenerys war noch immer sprachlos, fand aber langsam ihre Worte wieder. 

„Und wie hat er Euch behandelt?“ 

„Ihr wollt das nicht-.“ 

„Doch, ich will es wissen.“ 

Er seufzte. 

„Meine Obere Hautschicht wurde entfernt und dann mit irgendeiner Paste behandelt.“ 

Ihr Mund klappte auf. 

„Ihr wurdet gehäutet?“ 

„Naja, ich würde es nicht häuten nennen-.“ 

„Eure Haut wurde entfernt! Das kann man sehr wohl häuten nennen!“, brauste sie auf und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie merkte, wie laut sie das gesagt hatte. 

„Wie habt Ihr das überlebt? Wie habt Ihr die Schmerzen ertragen?“ 

„Nun, ich… habe an Euch gedacht.“ 

Ihre violetten Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie errötete. 

Er fuhr sich verlegen durch sein Haar.

„Ähm… tut mir leid, falls das unangemessen war.“ 

„Nein… War es nicht.“ 

Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen. 

„Braucht Ihr meine Hilfe noch oder…?“ 

„Äh, ja, bitte. Ich muss mein Wams irgendwie anziehen.“ 

Er ergriff das Leder und hielt es unschlüssig fest. Sie nahm es ihm jedoch etwas sicherer aus der Hand und hielte es so, dass er mit seinem linken Arm durchschlüpfen konnte. 

„Dreht Euch um.“ 

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es tatsächlich beide Arme durch die entsprechenden Löcher zu bringen. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sie schnürte ihm auch das Wams zu. 

„Danke“, murmelte er, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war. 

„Nichts zu danken… Ihr habt mein Leben mehr als nur einmal gerettet, da werde ich Euch doch wohl helfen können.“ 

„Nein, ich meine es ernst, Daenerys,-.“ 

Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihren Namen zu sagen. Er war ihm einfach so über die Lippen gekommen! Auch sie hatte kurz innegehalten und fuhr dann einfach nur fort. 

„…w-was ich sagen wollte…“ 

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin froh, dass ich Euch helfen konnte“, erlöste sie sein Gestotter und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange.

„Wollt ihr den Verband noch abnehmen?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf…“ 

„Seit wann kümmert Euch das?“ 

Er gluckste. 

„Guter Punkt…“ 

„Sieht es schlimm aus?“ 

„Ich vermute es.“ 

Ohne zu zögern löste sie den Knoten und wickelte den Verband ab. Sowie sie die Wunde sah, hörte sie auf. 

„Bin ich ein zweiter Tyrion?“, lächelte er. 

„Nicht ganz…“, erwiderte sie und machte weiter. 

„Noch schlimmer?“, fragte er mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme. 

Sie ergriff wortlos einen Spiegel und überreichte ihm diesen, woraufhin er ihr einen verunsicherten Blick zu warf und dann in das Glas sah. 

Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein. 

Von seiner rechten Ohrmuschel fehlte die untere Hälfte und sein Gesicht… Hätte die Klinge ihn etwas weiter rechts erwischt, wäre er vermutlich tot, da sie sich direkt durch sein Gesicht gebohrt hätte. Die Wunde an seiner Backe war allerdings nicht so schlimm, wie erwartet. 

Er ließ den Spiegel wieder sinken und sah in Danys geschocktes Gesicht. 

„Es tut mir so leid“, hauchte sie, ihre Hände aneinandergeklammert. 

Jorah schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. 

„Ich muss nicht gut aussehen, um Euch zu beschützen, Khaleesi. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen.“ 

„Ihr… Ja, das sollten wir.“ 

Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und öffnete die Tür, um sie ihr aufzuhalten. 

„Nach Euch, Euer Gnaden.“ 

Er lief schweigend neben ihr und ging dorthin, wo sie hinging. Daenerys schien allerdings etwas zu beschäftigen und als sie vor dem Raum ankamen, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. 

„Jorah, hört zu, das zwischen mir und Jon…“ 

„Ich weiß schon…“, murmelte der Ritter und drückte einfach die Tür auf. 

Er hatte keine Lust mit Daenerys darüber zu reden. 

„Nein, ich-.“ 

Sie verstummte gezwungenermaßen, da sie nun vor den anderen standen. 

„Euer Gnaden! Wir haben nach Euch suchen lassen! Niemand wusste, wo Ihr seid! Ihr seid viel zu-.“ 

Tyrion bemerkte Jorah hinter Daenerys und ihm fehlten wohl die Worte. Ob das so war, weil ihm ein Licht aufgegangen war oder die Wunde von dem Lord ihn erschreckt hatte, wusste dieser nicht. 

„Verzeiht mir meine Verspätung“, entschuldigte sie sich und trat an den Tisch heran, Jorah neben ihr. 

Niemand fragte, was er hier machte und er war dankbar dafür. 

Als er in die Runde sah, musste er traurigerweise feststellen, dass sie ziemlich geschrumpft waren. 

Nur Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei, Jon, Sansa, Davos, Gendry, Tormund, Podrick und Yohn Rois waren hier. Es fehlten Theon, Brienne, Bran, Arya, Sam und Grauer Wurm. 

Keiner der Anwesenden schien glücklich. Sie alle hatten schwere Verluste hinnehmen müssen. 

„Wie groß ist der Verlust der Unbefleckten?“, fragte Jon etwas angespannt und Daenerys seufzte. 

„Ich habe noch keinen neuen Offizier ernannt. Allerdings wurde mir berichtet, dass es ungefähr die Hälfte seien.“ 

Jorah war überrascht. 

Es hatten doch mehr überlebt, als erwartet. 

„Von den Dothraki haben wir mehr verloren, vielleicht zwei Drittel, und viele haben keine Pferde mehr.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das Problem beheben sollen…“, entschuldigte sich Jon, doch Dany schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. 

„Wir werden neue aus Essos kaufen müssen. Aber wie sieht es mit den Streitkräften des Nordens aus?“ 

Diesmal antwortete Sansa. 

„Wir haben auch die Hälfte unserer Männer verloren. Allerdings sind auch alle Überlebenden sehr erschöpft und werden sich erst erholen müssen.“ 

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein“, entgegnete die Königin, ihre Stimme kalt wie Eis. 

Der Ritter warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. 

Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Blicke auf, die sich die beiden zuwarfen. 

Ehe die andere etwas ebenso Kühles erwidern konnte, ergriff Tyrion das Wort. 

„Euer Gnaden, dürfte ich anmerken, dass wir Königsmund nicht sofort angreifen müssen. Die Königslande werden sich Euch vermutlich von alleine zuwenden, so wie es der Norden getan hat. Der neue Fürst von Dorne hat sich uns erklärt und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Asha Graufreud in Eurem Namen die Eiseninseln zurückerobert hat. Gebt den Menschen etwas Zeit…“ 

Daenerys warf ihm einen harschen Blick zu. 

„Mit jedem Tag, den wir warten, wird Cersei stärker. Bran hat uns allen von der Goldenen Kompanie berichtet und außerdem hat sie die Eiserne Flotte.“ 

Jorah hatte das Gefühl, er sollte etwas sagen, also fing er vorsichtig an. 

„Natürlich habt Ihr Recht, Khaleesi. Cersei wird mit jedem Tag stärker, den wir warten. Aber was wollt Ihr gegen sie tun? Noch halten die Leute zu ihr, da sie glauben, dass sie nur das Beste will und ihr könnt das nicht ändern. Nur Cersei kann das, indem sie einen Fehler macht, der offenbart, was sie wirklich ist. Eine Tyrannin.“ 

„Wir sollen also einfach darauf warten, dass sich die Probleme von selbst lösen?“ 

„Wir können nichts anderes machen, so lange Ihr Euch nicht auf ihre Ebene herablassen wollt. Ihr müsst den Leuten zeigen, dass Ihr besser seid und nicht nur irgendeine Fremde, die die Königslande für sich beansprucht, weil sie es kann. Ihr wollt regieren, um den Menschen zu helfen und das Land zu einem besseren Ort zu machen.“ 

Stille trat ein, in der alle Daenerys ansahen und auf ihre nächsten Worte warteten. 

„Also gut. Wir werden warten. In der Zeit können sich alle erholen und ich werde zurück nach Drachenstein reisen, doch sobald sich die Chance ergibt, will ich sie ergreifen und nicht wieder loslassen. Koste es, was es wolle.“ 

Jorah schluckte und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. 

Koste es, was es wolle… 

Das klang nicht mehr nach Daenerys, doch er konnte nichts entgegnen, da sie von den anderen umgeben waren. 

Jon nickte. 

„Gut… ich denke, wir könnten Königsmund mit den Männern, die wir haben, belagern. Wenn irgendwer vom Land kommt, wird unsere Armee sie abwehren. Wenn die Eiserne Flotte etwas über den Schwarzwasser liefern will, zerstören die Drachen das Schiff.“ 

„Eine Belagerung? Jon, der Winter ist hier. Nur weil wir den Nachtkönig vernichtet haben, heißt das nicht, dass-.“ 

„Ich weiß, Sansa! Aber was hast du vor? Unsere Männer können sich etwas erholen und dann in den Süden ziehen, das war was du gefordert hast.“ 

„Ich habe mit einer Schlacht gerechnet! Wir haben nicht die Mittel für eine Belagerung im Winter. Unsere Männer werden erfrieren!“ 

„Lady Sansa…“, mischte sich Daenerys nun wieder ein. 

„Was erwartet Ihr von mir? Der vergangene Sommer hielt sehr lange an, dem entsprechend haben wir das gleiche von dem folgenden Winter zu erwarten und denkt ihr wirklich ich werde einfach so zehn Jahre lang auf Drachenstein sitzen und warten, dass sich Eure Männer endlich in den Schnee trauen?“ 

Stille trat ein und Jorah glaubte, gleich von der Elektrizität gegrillt zu werden. 

„Daenerys ist unsere Königin und wir werden tun, was sie uns befiehlt. Wir werden Königsmund belagern“, meinte Jon schließlich. 

„Ich werde Euren Männern genug Zeit geben, sich von ihren Wunden zu erholen“, sagte Daenerys und wandte sich ab. 

„Dann wird Königsmund zu unserer obersten Priorität.“ 

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer, Missandei und Tyrion folgten ihr. Jorah wollte sich ihnen anschließen, doch er wurde aufgehalten.

„Lord Mormont.“ 

Verwundert drehte er sich zu Sansa. Auch Jon warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, verließ dann aber auch das Zimmer. 

„My Lady?“ 

Was wollte sie von ihm? 

Er hatte noch nie zuvor mit ihr Gesprochen… es überraschte ihn, dass sie überhaupt wusste, wer er war. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, Euch für einen Moment sprechen zu können.“ 

„Natürlich… um was geht es?“ 

Irgendwie fühlte er sich alleine gelassen. 

Ja, Sansa war gewiss zehn Jahre jünger als er, dennoch hatte sie ein Auftreten, dass sicherlich jeden im ersten Moment erstarren ließ. 

„Ihr seid zwar der Königin untergeben, jedoch auch dem Wächter des Nordens.“ 

„Daran müsst Ihr mich nicht erinnern.“ 

„Gut, denn ich wollte Euch fragen: Wenn Ihr Euch entscheiden müsstet… würdet Ihr die Königin oder Euren Lord wählen?“ 

Er trat etwas näher an Sansa heran. 

„Ich würde meine Königin wählen.“ 

„Egal, wer die Königin ist?“ 

„Daenerys wird immer die einzige Königin sein und ich würde immer sie wählen.“ 

Sansa nickte langsam. 

„Also gut… Ihr könnt gehen…“ 

Er warf ihr einen letzten verwirrten Blick zu und wandte sich dann ab. 

Was um alle sieben Höllen hatte Sansa damit erreichen wollen?

Er klopfte. 

Jorah war fest entschlossen und wenn Jon sie begleiten wollte, konnte dieser das vergessen. Dieses Mal würde der Ritter nicht einfach zurücktreten. 

„Kommt herein!“, erklang es gedämpft und er drückte die Tür auf. 

„Khaleesi…“, begrüßte er seine Königin und trat ein. 

Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und Missandei war gerade dabei ihr Haar zu flechten. Bei seiner Stimme drehte sie sich allerdings zu ihm. 

„Ser Jorah.“ 

„Ich bin hier, um Euch zu den Drachen zu begleiten. Die Unbefleckten und Dothraki werden jeden Augenblick aufbrechen.“ 

Sie lächelte bei seinen Worten. 

„Das ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Lords.“ 

„Das ist mir egal.“ 

Es sah fast so aus, als wollte sie ihm widersprechen… In seinem Kopf hörte er schon, wie sie irgendwas von Jon redete, doch dann drehte sie ihren Kopf nur wieder zurück, sodass Missandei ihr Werk beenden konnte und meinte: „Also gut. Ich bin gleich fertig.“ 

Er schmunzelte und sah ihrer Freundin zu. 

Als sie fertig war, warf Daenerys ihr ein trauriges Lächeln zu. 

„Bleib bei Tyrion… er wird auf dich aufpassen.“ 

„Danke, Euer Gnaden, aber ich denke, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.“ 

Die beiden umarmten sich und Daenerys schritt zu Jorah. 

„Also los, Lord Mormont. Geleitet Eure Königin zu ihren Kindern, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Euren Schutz auf dieser langen Reise gebrauchen werde.“ 

Er verdrehte seine Augen und sie machten sich auf den Weg. 

„Versprecht mir, dass Ihr nichts Unüberlegtes tun werdet, Khaleesi“, bat er, als sie gerade aus dem Südtor kamen und auf das Lager der Unbefleckten zuschritten. 

„Was meint Ihr? Ich tue nie etwas Unüberlegtes.“ 

Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. 

„Bis jetzt war ich fast immer an Eurer Seite…“ 

„Nicht in Meereen.“ 

„Nun, ich würde auch nicht sagen, dass es in Meereen gut lief.“ 

Sie wollte etwas ebenso Bissiges entgegnen, doch entschied sich wohl um. 

„Wir sollten nicht darüber streiten.“ 

Sie stritten doch gar nicht… 

Das behielt er jedoch für sich und meinte auch nur: 

„Ihr habt Recht. Verzeiht mir.“ 

Sie erwiderte nichts. 

Er senkte seinen Blick betroffen und wünschte sich, nichts gesagt zu haben. 

„Ich will doch nur… Ich will nicht, dass Euch etwas passiert. Westeros kann heimtückisch sein und Ihr kennt das Land noch nicht, ebenso wie das Land Euch. Ich denke, die Idee etwas zu warten, ist gar nicht so schlecht.“ 

„Ihr seid also auf Sansas Seite?“ 

Jorah blieb abrupt stehen und widerwillig hielt auch Daenerys an. 

„Ich bin immer…“ 

Er trat etwas näher an sie heran ohne seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen. 

„…immer auf Eurer Seite.“ 

Ihre Miene wurde etwas sanfter und sie murmelte etwas, das klang wie: 

„Ich weiß…“ 

Als sie ihren Blick wieder hob und ihn ansah, bereute er es, so nah an sie herangetreten zu sein. 

„Jorah, ich habe Tyrion und Missandei… Ich denke, die beiden werden mir helfen können.“ 

„Lasst Eure Gefühle nicht die Oberhand ergreifen, Khaleesi… bitte. Tut nichts, was Ihr danach bereuen könnten.“ 

Sie rollte ihre Augen und drehte sich um, um weiterzugehen. 

„Daenerys, ich meine es ernst!“, rief er und hastete ihr nach. 

„Und ich auch! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Jorah… hört auf Euch, wie mein Vater zu benehmen!“, fuhr sie ihn an und bewirkte damit, dass ihm die Worte fehlten und er bedrückt zu Boden sah. 

„Es ist nur… Ich habe das Gefühl, dass bald irgendwas Schlimmes passieren wird. Etwas wirklich Schlimmes.“ 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sie ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf. 

„War die Schlacht denn nicht schlimm genug?“ 

„Natürlich war sie das…“ 

Er beschloss das Thema nicht weiter auszuführen. Es brachte nichts und außerdem war er vermutlich nur paranoid oder sowas geworden. 

Sie verließen das Lager und den Königsweg. Man sah die Drachen schon aus der Ferne und Jorah musste bei ihrem Anblick einfach lächeln. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. 

„Ich denke, sie haben Euch vermisst“, schmunzelte Daenerys, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Sein Lächeln nahm bei ihren Worten etwas Trauriges an. 

„Ich fürchte, sie werden mich für eine Weile nicht mehr sehen.“ 

Er schnaubte und fügte noch hinzu: 

„Vermutlich werden sie mich bald vergessen.“ 

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und er versuchte nicht zu überrascht zu wirken. Er versagte. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Euch vergessen werden.“ 

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen… 

Rhaegal hatte Jon auf sich reiten lassen. Es war wohl nicht so schwer ihn zu vergessen… Dennoch wollte er Daenerys Worten Glauben schenken und versuchte aufgeheitert zu wirken. 

Die Drachen sahen sie zwar kommen, doch sie machten keine Anstalten sich auch nur zu bewegen. Sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals und auch Daenerys schien enttäuscht. 

Jorah wollte gerade etwas sagen, da fielen ihm die Wunden auf. 

Drogon schien es einigermaßen gut zu gehen, doch Rhaegal war… wortwörtlich zerfetzt. 

Er musste geschockt gejapst haben, denn Dany warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. 

Langsam löste er sich von ihrem Arm und tappte auf den grünen Drachen zu. 

„Warum habt Ihr mir nichts davon erzählt?“ 

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Daenerys antwortete nicht und als er sich dann doch nach ihr umsah, musste er feststellen, dass ihre Augen betrübt zu Boden gerichtet waren. 

„Ich… dachte, Ihr solltet Euch erst einmal selbst erholen, bevor Ihr Euch um ihn sorgen könnt. Ich wollte Euch nicht damit belasten.“ 

Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut gemeint hatte, dennoch stieg Wut und Enttäuschung in ihm auf. 

Warum wurde ihm so viel verheimlicht? Was gab es noch, von dem er nichts wusste? 

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und trat an Rhaegal heran. Dieser öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und stieß eine kleine Rauchwolke aus, als er ihn erkannte. Jorah streckte mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen seine Hand aus. 

Wie sollte er nur fliegen, wenn seine Flügel löchrig waren? Wie sollte er sein Gleichgewicht halten, wenn ganze Stücke seines Schwanzes fehlten? 

„Was hat Jon nur mit dir gemacht?“, murmelte er und strich ihm über die aufgekratzte Schnauze. 

Ja, es war eine Schlacht gewesen, doch Drogon schien es deutlich besser zu gehen. 

„Es tut mir so leid…“ 

Nicht, dass er einen Drachen besser als Jon reiten konnte, aber er hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen. 

Hatte Jon gar nicht gesehen, was er mit dem Tier angestellt hatte? Hatte er gedacht, Drachen wären unverwundbar? 

Der Ritter verspürte den Drang sein Schwert zu ziehen und irgendetwas entzwei zu hacken. 

Rhaegal riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem er ihn leicht anstupste, wobei er fast umfiel und ein kehliges Gurren von sich gab. Er schmunzelte und strich ihm nochmal über die Schnauze. 

„Vergiss mich nicht, ja?“ 

Der Drache schnaubte und überwand sich dann aufzustehen. Als Jorah sich wieder zu Daenerys drehte, stellte er fest, dass sie schon auf Drogon saß und wartete. 

„Danke, Jorah… für alles.“ 

Er näherte sich langsam dem schwarzen Schrecken und blieb ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. 

„Das ist kein Abschied für immer, Khaleesi… wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ 

„Das hoffe ich“, lächelte sie und Drogon stieß sich vom Boden ab. 

Der Ritter wich automatisch einige Schritte zurück. Auch Rhaegal schwang sich in die Luft und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen nachzusehen. Er glaubte zu erkennen, dass Daenerys einmal kurz über ihre Schulter blickte. 

Dann waren sie zu weit entfernt, als dass er irgendwas erkennen konnte und er vermisste sie jetzt schon.


	46. Chapter 46

Kapitel 46  
(aus Danys Sicht)

Sie waren nun schon den ganzen Tag über in der Nähe des Schiffes unter ihnen geflogen, doch als sie Drachenstein sahen, gaben beide einen glücklichen Schrei von sich und Daenerys erlaubte sich auch ein schmales Lächeln. 

Ihre Kinder hatten den Norden ebenso wenig gemocht, wie sie selbst, dennoch wäre sie lieber dort geblieben… Der Grund war eine einzelne Person. 

Ehe sie sich versah schwang sich Rhaegal noch etwas höher, bis er durch die Wolkendecke stieß, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu durchbrechen. Drogon knurrte und sie tätschelte ihn etwas, um ihn zu besänftigen. 

Daenerys wusste, dass er es seinem Bruder nachahmen wollte, doch mit ihr auf seinem Rücken wagte er es offensichtlich nicht. 

Der grüne Drache tauchte wieder neben ihnen auf und gab ein spielerisches Gurren von sich, woraufhin Daenerys lachen musste. 

Sie waren schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so ausgelassen gewesen. 

Er wollte gerade wieder in die Höhe steigen, doch da erklang ein Zischen und ein riesiger Speer kreuzte seinen Weg. Er kreischte erschrocken auf und kippte zur Seite. 

Entsetzte klammerte sich Daenerys an Drogon, als dieser auch einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich gab, sich etwas fallen ließ und dann wieder etwas aufstieg. 

Weitere Speere schossen dicht an ihnen vorbei und Dany hatte für einen kurzen Schockmoment Rhaegal aus den Augen verloren. 

„Nein… nein! Rhaegal!“ 

Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und erkannte hinter einer Felsgruppe ein paar Schiffe mit Kranken auf den Segeln. 

Cersei! 

Wut stieg in ihr auf, doch da zischte schon wieder ein Speer an ihr vorbei und sie hörte ein Kreischen über sich. Angst durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz und sie wandte sich zu dem Geräusch. 

Rhaegal! 

Der Drache gab erneut ein Kreischen von sich, als ein weiterer Speer ihn um ein Haar verfehlte und schwang sich wieder über die Wolken. Drogon folgte ihm, ohne zu zögern, und Daenerys blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich an ihm festzuklammern und zu hoffen. 

Sie glaubte vereinzelte Schreie von unten wahrzunehmen, doch sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. 

„Bitte…“ 

Ihr Schluchzen wurde von dem rauschen in ihren Ohren übertönt und sie drückte sich noch flacher an Drogons Rücken. 

Sie wünschte, Jorah wäre hier. Sie wünschte, er wäre hier, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht fürchten müsste. 

Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte ihr rasendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Was würde Jorah tun…? Was würde er sagen?“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und stellte sich ihn vor. 

Sie erschrak, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. 

_Drachenstein ist unter euch! Ihr müsst landen!_

Als sie sich umsah, war niemand hinter ihr. 

Aber… sie hatte die Berührung gefühlt! Sie hatte seine Stimme gehört! 

Daenerys war zu verwirrt, als dass sie selbst einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen konnte, daher gab sie Drogon das Zeichen zu landen und sie verloren augenblicklich an Höhe. Rhaegal folgte ihnen und als sie auf dem riesigen Felsen landeten, verharrte sie noch kurz. 

Was, wenn sie die Burg eingenommen hatten? Was, wenn sie nur in einen weiteren Hinterhalt liefen? Warum hatten sie damit nicht gerechnet? 

_Sie werden dir nichts antun können, solange ich hier bin!_

Sie wäre fast von Drogon gefallen. 

Was um alle sieben Höllen…?! 

Langsam kletterte sie von seinem Rücken und starrte den Mann an, der ihr gegenüberstand. Sie konnte ihn sehen. Der Wind zerzauste seine dunkelbraunen Haare und seine Augen strahlten mehr denn je. 

Aber das konnte nicht sein! Er war auf Winterfell! Sie hatte ihn zurückgelassen! 

Sie blinzelte einige Male und er war verschwunden. Enttäuschung traf sie und sie drehte sich einmal komplett um sich, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch wirklich weg war. 

Warum spielte ihr Verstand mit ihr? 

Das letzte Mal, als das passiert war, war hier auf Drachenstein gewesen. An dem Tag an, an dem sie mit Jon… 

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, von sich selbst angewidert. 

_Kommst du?_

Jorahs Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. 

Das konnte doch nicht-!? 

Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte ihren imaginären Bären an jenem Tag verloren, doch schien es, als hätte er es zurück in ihren Kopf geschafft.

Aber warum fand sie das schlecht? 

Sie konnte den eingebildeten Jorah sehr gut von dem echten unterscheiden. Sie war nicht verrückt und außerdem… vermisste sie ihn. 

„Ich komme!“, rief sie, warf ihren Kindern einen letzten Blick über die Schultern zu und eilte dann zu ihm, um seine ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen. 

_Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte dir Cersei noch eine Falle gestellt. Wir sind hier sicher._

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie schon an dem Fenster der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel stand und auf das Meer starrte, aber ihr Ritter war kein einziges Mal verschwunden. Wie immer klatschten die Wellen weit unter ihnen gegen den Felsen, auf dem die Burg gebaut worden war, doch es stürmte nicht. 

_Daenerys, wir sollten nachsehen, was mit dem Schiff passiert ist. Ich glaube –_

Er brach ab, als eilige Schritte aus dem Gang erklangen. 

„Euer Gnaden!?“ 

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Tyrion, völlig durchnässt und mit geweiteten Augen. 

„Euch geht es gut? Ihr wurdet nicht getroffen?“ 

Erleichtert, dass es ihm gut ging, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und trat von dem Fenster weg. 

„Meine Drachen konnten ausweichen…“ 

Jorah räusperte sich und sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Was…“ 

Sie wandte sich wieder an Tyrion. 

„Was ist mit den anderen? Wurde das Schiff schwer getroffen?“ 

„Wir haben noch keine Leichen gefunden, aber es werden einige vermisst. U-unter ihnen…“ 

Sein bedrückter Blick sank zu Boden. 

„Wer? Wer ist unter den Vermissten?“, fragte sie und spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte, doch sie hielt ihren Blick starr auf ihre Hand gerichtet. 

„Missandei“, antwortete er leise und sah betroffen auf. 

„Ich habe sie das letzte Mal auf dem Schiff gesehen.“ 

_Das muss nichts heißen… sie kann noch immer irgendwo da draußen sein… in der See. Wir können sie finden!_

Sie ignorierte die Stimme und drehte sich um. Sie hatte erwartet traurig zu sein, was sie auch war, aber ihre Wut überschattete ihre Trauer um ein Vielfaches. 

„Euer Gnaden?“ 

„Das ist Cerseis schuld.“ 

„Vermutlich…“ 

„Cersei sagte, sie würde uns unterstützen im Kampf gegen die Toten.“ 

„Ich weiß…“ 

Tyrion wurde mit jedem Wort, das er von sich gab, leiser. 

„Stattdessen lässt sie uns hängen und attackiert uns dann auch noch! Sie hat meine Drachen fasst getötet und Missandei ist tot wegen ihr!“ 

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie to-.“ 

„Hört auf Eure Schwester zu verteidigen! Ich dachte, Ihr wärt auf meiner Seite!“ 

Die Wut, die in ihr kochte, stieg ihr ziemlich zu Kopfe und sie trat bedrohlich nah an ihren – nun letzten – Berater. 

„Ich werde mich an ihr rächen und wenn Ihr nicht vorhabt mich zu unterstützen, dann geht mir wenigstens aus dem Weg!“, zischte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne. 

Tyrion wäre fast einige Schritte zurückgewichen, doch dann hielt er ihrem Blick doch stand. 

„Euer Gnaden… ich bitte Euch, überdenkt das nochmal.“ 

Sie schnaubte und stieß ihn zur Seite, als sie zu dem Ausgang eilte. 

„Was wollt Ihr denn machen? Cersei wird sich im Roten Bergfried verkrochen haben… eine ganze Stadt liegt zwischen diesem und Euch. Außerdem werden die Armeen etwas brauchen, bis sie-.“ 

„Ich habe nicht vor auf die Armeen zu warten!“ 

Es brauchte kurz, bis die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durchdrangen, doch dann spiegelte sich der Schock in seinen Augen. 

„Nein. Nein, ich kann das nicht zulassen! Ihr könnt nicht-.“ 

„Sagt mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht!“, fauchte sie und stürzte in den Thronsaal, Tyrion ihr dicht auf den Fersen. 

„Euer Gnaden! Was… was würde wohl Ser Jorah davon halten?!“ 

Daenerys hielt abrupt inne. 

Der Zwerg nutzte die Gelegenheit um vorsichtig weiterzureden. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Euch unterstützen würde…“ 

„Er würde es, wenn ich es verlangen würde“, meinte sie und Unsicherheit hatte einen Weg in ihre Worte gefunden. 

„Ich glaube, da Ihr irrt Euch“, widersprach Tyrion und tappte langsam neben sie, um sie anzusehen. 

„Ich glaube, er hätte Euch auch daran hindern wollen.“ 

Sie blinzelte und sah kurz hinter sich, wo ihr Bär stand. Sie sah das Entsetzen und die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und das war mehr als genug, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. 

Von sich selbst beschämt senkte sie ihren Kopf. 

„Ihr habt Recht… Wir sollten uns besprechen und außerdem will ich, dass wir ein paar Schiffe losschicken, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Ich erwarte alle in einer Stunde im Besprechungsraum.“ 

Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch Tyrion hielte sie abermals auf. 

„Mit _alle_ meint Ihr…?“ 

Sie blinzelte überrascht. 

„Euch, mich, Ser-.“ 

Sie brach ab. 

Es gab nur noch sie und Tyrion. 

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Der von Mitleid erfüllte Blick ihrer Hand machte es auch nicht besser. 

„Soll ich den neuen Offizier der Unbefleckten und ein paar der Dothraki holen?“, fragte er vorsichtig und sie nickte langsam. 

„Ja. Ja, tut das.“ 

Es war Abend und sie lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihrem Bett, da sie der Schlaf einfach nicht finden wollte. Man hatte einige der Vermissten gefunden, ein paar ertrunken, ein paar am Leben, allerdings fehlte von Missandei noch immer jede Spur. 

Daenerys war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr lebte, wenn sie auf der See war… verschluckt von den Tiefen des Ozeans. 

Ihr entwischte ein Schluchzer und ihre Hand schoss hoch, um ihr den Mund zuzuhalten. 

Alles, was ihr Essos geschenkt hatte, nahm ihr Westeros wieder. 

War das das Schicksal einer Königin? 

Sie drehte sich auf ihre Seite und vergrub ihre Nase in dem Kissen, in der Hoffnung, dass das den Schlaf anlocken würde, doch alles, was es anlockte, waren weitere trübselige Gedanken und sie fing an automatisch aufzuzählen, was man ihr schon alles genommen hatte. 

Die Unterstützung Rosengartens…, beinahe ihre ganze Flotte, Viserion. 

Bei dem Gedanken presste sie ihre Lippen noch fester aufeinander. 

Nicht nur, dass man ihn ihr genommen hatte, man hatte ihn auch noch gegen sie verwendet. 

Ihr kam ein noch weitaus schlimmerer Gedanke. 

Was, wenn Jorah irgendwann gestorben wäre und Teil der Armee der Toten geworden wäre? Was, wenn er ihr in der Schlacht begegnet wäre? 

Eisblaue Augen, anstatt der azurblauen, leuchtenden. 

Sie schluckte. 

Kalte Hände, die ihr das Leben nehmen wollten, anstatt es zu verteidigen. 

_Daenerys, hör auf dich damit auch noch zu belasten._

Jorahs Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken und entsetzt umsehen. Sie sah ihn in einer der Ecken ihres Raumes stehen und dachte für einen Moment, er wäre real. 

Aber das konnte nicht sein. 

„Was… was machst du hier?“

Sie hatte sich nicht gewünscht, ihn sich einzubilden. Sie hatte nicht mal daran gedacht. 

Panik ergriff sie. 

Hatte sie es nicht mehr im Griff? Konnte sie es nicht mehr kontrollieren? 

_Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht._

Er näherte sich langsam ihrem Bett und setzte sich ans Ende. 

_Anscheinend nicht besonders gut._

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur schockiert an. 

Wie konnte er nur so echt aussehen? 

_Was ist los, Daenerys? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen-_

„Du musst gehen!“ 

_Was? War-_

„Ich sagte, du musst gehen! Verschwinde!“ 

Sie konnte nicht länger in seine verletzten und zugleich verwirrten Augen sehen und schloss daher ihre. 

„Du bist nicht echt… du bist nur in meinem Kopf.“ 

Sie ergriff ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen. 

„Du bist nicht echt!“ 

_Daenerys, sieh mich an! Ich will dich doch nicht erschrecken! Ich… will nur nach dir sehen. Bitte –_

„Nicht echt! Du bist nicht echt, sondern in meinem Kopf! Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg! Bitte, geh weg!“ 

Es klopfte an der Tür und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. 

Verschreckt sah sie auf. 

Jorah war weg. 

Sie wagte kaum zu atmen und sah sich vorsichtig um, ihre Sicht etwas eingeschränkt von ihrem silbernen Haar, das ihr über die Schultern fiel. 

Der Raum war leer. 

Erleichtert sackte sie in sich zusammen, sprang allerdings kurz darauf alarmiert auf, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. 

Bildete sie sich das etwa auch ein? 

Wer würde jetzt noch ihre Gemächer aufsuchen? 

Langsam tappte sie in ihrem Nachthemd zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt weit, um durch diesen nach draußen zu spähen. Als sie im ersten Moment niemanden sah, dachte sie wirklich, sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet, doch dann räusperte sich Tyrion und ihr Blick fiel auf ihn. 

Erleichtert stieß sie ihren angehaltenen Atem aus. 

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr so erleichtert sein werdet mich zu sehen“, witzelte er, schien aber selbst nicht wirklich amüsiert. 

Das beunruhigte sie etwas. 

„Was gibt es, Tyrion?“ 

Er sah den Gang auf und ab, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff. 

„Kann ich vielleicht eintreten? Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber ich glaube, ihr würdet mich von Euren Drachen lebendig verbrennen lassen, würde ich Euch nicht gleich Bescheid geben.“ 

Das beunruhigte sie nun noch mehr und sie trat einen Schritt zur Seit. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und drehte sich zu ihm. Er zündete gerade mehrere Kerzen an und erst jetzt fiel ihr die Rolle in seiner Hand auf. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte sie und er überreichte ihr wortlos den Brief. 

Unsicher sah sie ihn an und nahm dann das Papier unter die Lupe. Das Siegel war gebrochen, doch sie erkannte es. 

„Cersei…“ 

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete einfach darauf, dass sie ihn lesen würde, was sie sofort tat. Ihre Augen huschten über die Zeilen und mit jedem Wort, das sie verarbeitete, wurde ihr schlechter. 

„Ich hätte nicht auf Euch hören sollen.“ 

Sie ließ den Brief sinken und starrte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, woraufhin er sich rechtfertigen wollte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. 

„Sie hat meine Freundin… Sie will, dass ich nach Königsmund komme und mir ihre Enthauptung ansehe!“ 

Daenerys hätte früher angefangen zu weinen und wäre es Jorah, der vor ihr stand, hätte sie es vermutlich getan, aber im Moment schluckte sie ihre Trauer und unterdrückte sie mit ihrem Zorn. 

Tyrion hatte wohl aufgegeben, sie beruhigen zu wollen, denn er fragte nur: 

„Was werdet Ihr tun?“ 

„Das, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen.“ 

Sie schritt langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie wieder. 

„Wenn Ihr mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdet…“ 

Tyrion schien sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich alleine lassen konnte. 

„Ich bin Eure Königin und ich befehle Euch zu gehen.“ 

Sie mochte es nicht, Leuten vorhalten zu müssen, dass sie die Königin war, allerdings brachte es meistens etwas. So auch jetzt. 

Widerwillig tappte ihre Hand auf den Gang. 

„Ich werde morgen einen Raben nach Winterfell schicken… ich denke, es ist Zeit für die Belagerung.“ 

„Ich bezweifle, dass das nötig sein wird, aber wenn es Euch glücklich stellt. Schickt einen Raben.“ 

Ehe er noch etwas erwidern konnte, schlug sie die Tür zu und ging zu ihrem Bett. Sobald sie wieder unter der Decke lag, überkam sie die Müdigkeit, doch sie wusste, dass diese Nacht eine schlaflose sein würde, denn ihre Gedanken würden keine Ruhe geben… und sie kreisten alle um das Gleiche. 

Rache. 

Sie hastete über die Wiese zu ihren Drachen. 

Ihre Haare schwangen bei jedem energischen Schritt unkontrolliert hin und her, da Missandei sie nicht hatte flechten können, wie Daenerys bedauern im Morgengrauen hatte feststellen müssen. 

Sie hatte sich darauf so schnell es ging angezogen und war aus der Burg gestürmt. 

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, sich einen Plan auszumalen, doch am Ende war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es da nicht viel zu planen gab. 

In ihrem Hinterkopf wusste sie, dass das keine gute Idee war. Dass sie wenigstens auf ihre Armee warten sollte. Aber dann dachte sie an ihre Freundin, wie sie dort festgehalten wurde, an die ganzen Menschen die gestorben waren und an das gebrochene Versprechen von Cersei. 

Am liebsten hätte sie angefangen loszuschreien und auf irgendwas einzuschlagen, jedoch beruhigte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie bald ihre Rache haben würde. 

Sie sah Cersei brennen. 

Sie sah ihre Soldaten brennen. 

Sie sah alles brennen. 

_Daenerys!_

Sie schloss ihre Augen und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, blieb aber nicht stehen. 

„Du warst die ganze Nach nicht da… ich konnte dich die ganze Zeit in Schach halten. Ich kann es immer noch“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. 

_Tu es nicht! Bitte, Daenerys, ich flehe dich an!_

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Jorah ihren Arm ergriff und zu sich drehte. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ 

Ihr Fauchen brachte so viel, wie das Versprechen eines Lennisters. 

_Was hast du denn vor? Cersei ist im Roten Bergfried! Wie willst du sie dort rausbekommen?_

„Ich werde sie ausräuchern, wenn es sein muss!“ 

_Und was ist mit Missandei? Sie ist noch nicht tot. Noch ist es nicht zu spät._

„Das weißt du nicht.“ 

_Na gut, aber wir wissen auch nicht, ob sie tot ist… und so lange die Chance besteht, dass sie noch lebt, solltest du nicht ihr Leben riskieren._

Dany wurde unsicher, doch sie würde ihren Plan nicht aufgeben. 

Nicht schon wieder! 

Wortlos wandte sie sich wieder ab und erreichte sogleich die Drachen, die gerade an einem Pferd nagten. Rhaegal sah stark mitgenommen aus und auch Drogon schien es nicht so gut zu gehen, doch als die beiden ihre Mutter entdeckten gaben sie beide ein fröhliches Gurren von sich und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihnen gut genug ging. 

_Außerdem… überleg doch mal! Wenn du mit den Drachen nach Königsmund fliegst und die halbe Stadt in Brant setzt… was würden die Menschen von dir denken?_

„Das ist mir egal!“ 

_Sollte es aber nicht! Wenn du Königin sein willst, werden das einmal deine Leute sein und ihnen wird das nicht gefallen, wenn sie denken, dass du die Tochter des Irren Königs bist… sie werden dich nur als diese sehen!_

„Nun, ich bin die Tochter des Irren Königs.“ 

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und sie war von sich selbst überrascht, dass sie sich das so genau vorstellen konnte. 

Er wirkte so… echt. 

_Du bist so viel mehr als das…_

Ihr stieg ein Kloß im Hals auf und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. 

_Du hast dir das alles selbst erbaut… du hast das Leben so vieler Menschen verbessert… zerstöre das nicht._

Sie schluckte. 

Er hatte recht… 

„Ich werde Tyrion beauftragen, einen Raben in den Norden zu schicken. Es ist Zeit für die Belagerung.“


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird in diesem Kapitel einen ziemlich krassen Zeitsprung geben, aber das war einfach logisch, da es sonst einfach langweilig wäre. Und ich denke nicht, dass es sehr tragisch ist oder irgendwas zerstört, ich sag's nur, weil ich keine Verwirrung säen will XD

Kapitel 47

„Wie sieht es mit dem Fischfang aus?“ 

„Ich denke, der Winter wird es erschweren, aber das wäre ja nichts Neues. Es hat sich nicht so viel geändert, wie ihr vielleicht denkt, My Lord“, meinte einer der Männer an dem Tisch und er nickte verstehend. 

„Naja… zehn Jahre. Ein Drittel meines Lebens… das ist irgendwie schon eine lange Zeit“, sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus. 

„Ich würde eher sagen ein Viertel“, lachte ein anderer und die anderen fielen mit ein. 

Der Lord schmunzelte leicht. 

„Ich fürchte, Ihr habt sogar Recht…“ 

„Keine Sorge, es wird erst schlimm, wenn die ersten grauen Haare kommen.“ 

Jetzt lachte er auch richtig, verstummte allerdings, als er Gendry und dessen besorgtes Gesicht sah. Seine Männer hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, redeten einfach weiter und sahen daher auch nicht, dass der neu ernannte Lord von Sturmkapp zu dem Ritter eilte und ihm etwas zu murmelte. 

„Es gibt eine Besprechung in der Bibliothek. Die Königin wurde angegriffen.“ 

Er glaubte, sein Herz sei kurz stehen geblieben und er warf Gendry einen entsetzten Blick zu. Dann sprang er ohne Vorwarnung auf und rannte los. Vor der Tür angekommen, stieß er sie einfach auf und trat in den Raum. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich bei dem Versuch wieder genug Luft zu bekommen und seine Haare mussten ziemlich zerzaust sein. 

„Was ist passiert?!“ 

„Lord Mormont, was-?“ 

Er schnitt Jon das Wort ab, indem er den Raum mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß. 

„Warum hat man mich nicht benachrichtigt?“ 

Sein wütender Blick war auf seinen Lord gerichtet, doch Lady Sansa antwortete. 

„Ihr seid nun Lord der Bäreninsel und nicht mehr der Schoßhund Eurer Königin.“ 

„Sie ist die Königin von uns allen!“, warfen Jorah und Jon gleichzeitig ein und der Ritter warf dem anderen einen mürrischen Blick zu. 

Sansa fuhr ungerührt fort. 

„Wir werden nach dieser Besprechung ein Treffen einberufen und alles erklären. Vor allen Lords des Nordens.“ 

Stille trat ein und alle sahen Jorah erwartungsvoll an, der verharrte allerdings unbeeindruckt. 

„Würdet Ihr nun bitte gehen? Wir müssen uns beraten“, meinte Sansa schließlich mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln, welches er mit einem ebenso falschen erwiderte. 

„Ich denke nicht. Die Königin konnte meinen Rat immer gebrauchen, warum ihr nicht auch?“ 

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, meinte Jon: „Ihr habt das Recht hier zu sein, Lord Mormont.“ 

Er warf seiner Schwester einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Verzeiht uns, dass wir nicht an Euch gedacht haben.“ 

Jorah versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen und er war sich sicher, dass sie sehr wohl an ihn gedacht hatten und ihm entschieden nichts gesagt haben. 

„Es tut mir leid“, erklang ein Keuchen an der Tür und Gendry kam herein. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass-.“ 

Er verstummte, als er den Blick bemerkte, mit dem Ser Davos ihn ansah und stellte sich einfach neben Jorah. 

„Also… was ist passiert?“, fragte dieser angespannt und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Cersei hat ihnen eine Falle gestellt. Euron Graufreud hat mit einigen seiner Schiffe hinter einer Felsgruppe gewartet und dann angegriffen… mit sogenannten Skorpionen. Ein gutgezielter Schuss kann einen Drachen töten, allerdings hat niemand gut gezielt. Sie haben wohl auch das Schiff abgeschossen, sodass es sank, wobei sich die meisten ans Land retten konnten.“ 

Der Zwiebelritter verstummte und sah zu Boden, was nicht wirklich beruhigend war. Ehe Jorah fragen konnte, was das Problem war, fuhr Jon fort. 

„Dabei hat Euron Missandei gefangen genommen und sie ist jetzt in Königsmund… Cersei hat Daenerys eingeladen bei der Hinrichtung zuzusehen.“ 

Oh nein… Er blinzelte und senkte seinen Blick. 

Wie hatte Daenerys reagiert, als sie das erfahren hatte? 

Was würde sie Cersei jetzt antun wollen? 

„Tyrion meinte in dem Brief, dass er Daenerys nur gerade noch von einem überstürzten Flug nach Königsmund aufhalten konnte. Sie fordert nun den Norden auf, die Belagerung von Königsmund zu unterstützen.“ 

„Was wir natürlich tun werden“, fügte Jorah hinzu, da Jon es nicht tat. 

Als er die Blicke sah, die sie untereinander austauschten, zog er seine Augenbrauen überrascht hoch. 

„Nicht wahr?“, hakte er nach. 

„Es ist früher, als erwartet. Wir haben mit mehr Zeit gerechnet, als wir zugestimmt haben.“ 

Er schnaubte. 

Natürlich würde sich Sansa so rausreden. 

„Nun, ich werden mit meinen Männern nach Königsmund ziehen“, stellte er klar und sah in die Runde. 

Niemand schien überrascht und es wollte auch keiner widersprechen. 

„Wird sich Haus Stark dem vielleicht anschließen?“

Jon warf seiner Schwester erneut einen Blick zu und antwortete dann. 

„Natürlich… wir haben es geschworen.“ 

Geht doch… 

Lady Starks Miene ließ einen annehmen, sie hätte gerade in einen sauren Apfel gebissen und er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. 

Was wäre nur passiert, wäre er heute nicht hier gewesen? 

Vielleicht war es wirklich gut, dass er den Posten als Lord der Bäreninsel angenommen hatte…

Die Wärme des Südens war noch immer ungewohnt, doch er wusste, dass es hier normalerweise noch deutlich wärmer war. Der Winter war gekommen und hatte ihnen ihre Reise nach Königsmund nicht gerade vereinfacht. 

Jorah sah überrascht auf, als eine Gestalt ohne Vorwarnung in sein Zelt gestürmt kam. 

Er hoffte Daenerys zu erblicken, doch er wurde enttäuscht und schämte sich fast dafür, zu denken, dass sie ihn aufsuchen würde. 

Sie hatte besseres zu tun! 

Sie hatten nichts mehr miteinander zu tun! 

Nun, abgesehen davon, dass sie seine Königin war. 

„Mormont, Ihr müsst mit der Königin reden!“ 

So viel dazu… 

„Was ist los Lennister?“, seufzte er und legte Herzbann zur Seite, welches er gerade geschliffen hatte. Tyrion hastete auf ihn zu und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. 

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr das nicht gerne hören werdet, aber bitte lasst mich ausreden“, brabbelte er und fuhr sich aufgebracht mit einer Hand durch seinen Bart. 

Der Ritter hatte ihn noch nie dermaßen aus dem Häuschen gesehen. 

Ehe er einwilligen konnte, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, fuhr er schon fort. 

„Daenerys ist nicht bei vollem Verstand! Sie wollte schon zweimal losfliegen, um Königsmund in Schutt und Asche zu setzen!“ 

Der Gnom zuckte mit seinen Schultern. 

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie verrückt ist, aber…“ 

Er sah sein Gegenüber dringlich an. 

„… Ihr seid vermutlich der Einzige, der sie zur Vernunft bringen kann.“ 

Jorahs Blick war in die Ferne geschweift und richtete sich nun wieder auf Tyrion. Als er schließlich seinen trockenen Mund aufbrachte, lag Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. 

„Daenerys ist nicht ihr Vater.“ 

„Natürlich nicht.“ 

„Sie hat Königsmund nicht einfach abgebrannt. Wäre sie wie er, hätte sie es schon längst getan.“ 

„Das hätte sie.“ 

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. 

„Was macht Euch dann so sicher, dass sie verrückt ist?“

Der Zwerg lächelte bitter. 

„Wisst Ihr, was das einzige Argument war, das sie davon abhielt? Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie tausende von Unschuldigen töten würde oder dass Missandei noch lebte…“ 

Der Ritter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Was dann?“ 

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, bevor die Antwort kam. 

„Ihr.“ 

„Was?“ 

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Ihr das sicher nicht gut fändet.“ 

„Und das soll das alles entscheidende Argument gewesen sein?“, lachte Jorah, sich sicher, dass er verarscht wurde, doch Tyrion sah ihn weiterhin ernst an. 

„Mormont, … wann werdet Ihr endlich verstehen, dass Ihr die einzige Person seid, der sie komplett vertraut? Wann werdet ihr verstehen, wie wichtig Ihr ihr seid?“ 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben bin… es gibt sehr viele andere-.“ 

„Die wären?“ 

„Missandei.“ 

„Na gut, sie ist ihr in der Tat wichtig, aber doch sicher nicht wichtiger als Ihr!“ 

„Und was ist mit Jon?“ 

Daraufhin schwieg er kurz. 

„Ich weiß es nicht… Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihr mit der Einstellung nichts bei Ihr erreichen werdet. Habt Ihr schon über das nachgedacht, was ich zu Euch vor dem Fest gesagt habe?“ 

Der Blick, den er dem Gnom zu warf, sagte mehr, als Worte es hätten tun können und dieser verdrehte seine Augen. 

„Bitte redet doch einfach mit ihr… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Ihr das so schlimm fändet.“ 

„Ich finde es nicht schlimm!“ 

„Aber Ihr scheint auch nicht begeistert!“ 

„Ihr habt meine Königin gerade verrückt genannt!“ 

„Ihr wart davor schon nicht begeistert!“ 

„Das lag daran, dass ich Euch gesehen habe.“ 

Und ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, stand Jorah auf und lief aus dem Zelt. 

Er musste durch das halbe Lager laufen, bis er bei ihrem ankam, doch ehe er eintreten konnte, hörte er Stimmen. Überrascht hielt er inne und blieb vor dem Eingang stehen, verborgen von in den Schatten der Nacht. 

„Du wirst das Rad nicht brechen können, wenn man dich hasst.“ 

Ihm stockte der Atem, als er die Stimme erkannte. 

Jon. 

Wer auch sonst? 

„Du verstehst das nicht, Jon! Sie hat uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt und denkt jetzt, sie könnte es wieder tun, weil sie Missandei hat!“ 

„Und was wirst du tun?“ 

Kurze Stille. 

„Sollte sie Missandei wirklich töten, wird sie sehen, was sie davon hat. Sie kann nicht ewig mit mir spielen!“ 

„Und wenn sie sich ergeben? Was, wenn sie die Glocken läuten und sich ergeben?“ 

„Dann werde wir natürlich den Angriff abrechen.“ 

So viel zu verrückt… 

Es erklangen Schritte. 

„Dany… “ 

Jorah starrte entsetzt den Stoff des Zeltes an und wich schnell einige Schritte zurück. 

Das musste er nun wirklich nicht hören. 

Schweren Herzens tappte er zurück zu seinem Zelt, musste dort allerdings feststellen, dass er wirklich nicht in der Stimmung war, um zu schlafen. Also entschied er sich für einen kleinen Rundgang an der Lagergrenze. 

Seinen Blick auf die Mauern Königsmunds gerichtet und hier und da jemanden grüßend schlenderte er durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Manchmal erschraken ein paar Wachen, als sie ihn sahen, entspannten sich dann aber, als sie ihn erkannten und noch dazu sahen, dass er keine Waffen trug. 

Nun gut, abgesehen von seinem Dolch, den er verdeckt von seinem Mantel trug. 

Es war ruhiger geworden, da die meisten Soldaten schon in ihren Zelten verschwunden waren und als er zu dem Teil der Unbefleckten kam, hatte er das Gefühl, dass man seine Schritte noch auf Meilen weite Entfernung hören musste, daher begann er etwas vorsichtiger aufzutreten und hatte auch schon fast wieder vergessen, was ihn so in Rage versetzt hatte. 

Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, zu laut zu sein und entfernte sich deshalb etwas von dem Lager. 

Die Kälte der Nacht erwischte ihn unvorbereitet, doch da er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, war es nicht so schlimm und er blieb kurz stehen, um die Wolken, die sein Atem bildete, im Mondlicht zu betrachten. 

Er erstarrte, als er plötzlich ein Rascheln und aufgebrachtes Zischen ganz in seiner Nähe wahrnahm. 

Er verstand nicht genau, was die Stimme sagten, doch es war klar, dass sie nicht gehört werden wollten. 

Mit einer Hand auf dem Griff seines Dolches liegend näherte er sich dem kleinen Waldstück. 

Er machte die Stimme hinter einem der Büsche aus und umrundete diesen, indem er sich erst lautlos an einen Baumstamm drückte und dann vorsichtig von der Dunkelheit und weiterem Gebüsch verborgen zu dem nächsten Baum huschte. 

Er lauschte wieder. 

Die Stimmen waren verstummt. 

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. 

Verdammt! 

Hatten sie ihn gehört? 

Vorsichtig spähte er hinter dem Baum hervor und ehe er sich versah, schlug ihm jemand so hart ins Gesicht, dass er Sternchen sah und sich beinahe sicher war, dass das ein Hammer gewesen sein musste. Er krachte rücklings auf den Boden und spürte augenblicklich die Klinge an seinem Hals. 

Er blinzelte einige Male, konnte aber nicht mehr als einen Umriss erkennen. 

„Jaime, nicht!“ 

Sein irritierter Blick fand Tyrion, der den Mann, der über Jorah stand, entsetzt anstarrte und wohl Jaime Lennister war. 

Sein Bruder. 

Dank Tyrions Ruf war er kurz abgelenkt und sah nicht wie Jorahs Hand den Dolchgriff fand. Ohne zu zögern, stieß er das Schwert mit der kleinen Klinge zur Seite, trat Ser Jaime die Beine unter dem Körper weg und rollte sich über ihn, sowie er neben ihm auf den Boden schlug. 

Fluchend rangelten sie kurz, doch Jorah hatte den Dolch und zwei Hände. 

Wütend starrten sich beide an. 

„Könntest du deinem Freund vielleicht sagen, dass ich stark allergisch gegen Dolche bin? Vor allem, wenn man sie so nah an meinen Hals hält…“, brachte der ältere Ritter mit dem goldenen Haar hervor. 

„Mormont! Bitte… lasst ihn einfach-.“ 

„Was? Gehen?“, knurrte Jorah, wagte es aber nicht, der Hand der Königin einen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

„Ich denke, unsere Königin wird entscheiden, was mit ihm passiert.“ 

„Bitte… Ser Jorah, ich flehe Euch an!“ 

Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Die Tatsache, dass Tyrion ihn Ser Jorah nannte, musste wohl heißen, dass es ihm wirklich wichtig war. 

„Ihr habt Euch mit einem Feind getroffen, Tyrion! Ich frage mich, was Daenerys davon halten wird.“ 

„Lasst mich erklären, warum ich mich mit ihm getroffen habe!“ 

Tyrion nahm das Schweigen, als Aufforderung fortzufahren. 

„Ich wollte ihn überzeugen, Cersei zu überzeugen, aufzugeben.“ 

Der Lord der Bäreninsel schnaubte. 

„Genau… Als ob sie-.“ 

„Es ist nicht so unwahrscheinlich! Sie hat nichts mehr, was sie hier hält. Wenn sie die Chance hätte ein neues Leben in Essos anzufangen, dann würde sie es… vielleicht tun.“ 

Er ließ die Worte auf ihn wirken und trat etwas näher an ihn heran, um ihm den Dolch aus der Hand zu nehmen. Sofort stieß Jaime ihn von sich und sprang auf, machte allerdings keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. Knurrend richtete sich auch der andere Ritter auf und wagte noch immer nicht, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Ich fürchte, ich kann keine Geheimnisse vor unserer Königin haben, Tyrion… Ihr wisst das.“ 

„Gebt ihm doch bitte die Chance, Cersei zu überzeugen. Es könnte eine ganze Schlacht verhindern.“ 

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, sie wird auf ihn hören? Was ist nur aus Euch geworden, Lennister?“, meinte Jorah und trat auf die Klinge des Schwertes, als Jaime es aufheben wollte, woraufhin dieser lächelte und dicht an ihn herantrat. 

„Lord Mormont…“ 

Er kam ihm immer näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten und Jorah dem Drang widerstand zurückzuweichen. 

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, ich wäre hierhergekommen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass ich meine Schwester umstimmen könnte? Außerdem solltet Ihr an die Sklavin denken.“ 

Er verengte bei den Worten seine Augen zu Schlitzen, tat aber nichts, da er wusste, dass er vielleicht nicht schnell genug wäre. 

„Was würde nur mit ihr passieren, wenn-.“ 

„Wir Euch als Geisel hätten?“, beendete der Lord ungefragt den Satz. 

„Ich denke, das klingt gut.“ 

Ser Jaime zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Habt Ihr nicht von den Starks gehört, dass ich eine schreckliche Geisel bin?“ 

„Mormont, wenn Ihr ihn gehen lasst, könnten wir nicht nur Missandeis Leben retten, sondern auch das all der Bewohner von Königsmund und auch sämtlicher Soldaten.“ 

„Wenn das so toll ist, warum besprechen wir es dann nicht mit der Königin?“ 

„Ihr wisst, dass sie das nicht so sehen wird.“ 

Widerwillig verzog er sein Gesicht, trat dann aber doch von dem Schwert und wandte sich an Tyrion. 

„Ich werde ihr morgen davon erzählen und ihr werdet sämtliche Schuld auf Euch nehmen!“ 

„Nicht nötig, ich werde es ihr selbst sagen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob Jaime so gut getroffen ist, er ist irgendwie eher wie der aus den früheren Staffeln... ich mochte den Jaime auch lieber, um ehrlich zu sein haha aber ich denke, das passt schon.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel...

Kapitel 48  
(aus Danys Sicht)

Sie starrte Tyrion an. 

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen…“ 

Daenerys wandte sich ab. 

Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. 

„Was hättet Ihr wissen müssen, Euer Gnaden?“, fragte er unsicher, woraufhin sie ein bitteres Lachen ausstieß. 

„Dass Ihr nicht besser als alle anderen seid. Dass auch Ihr mich verraten werdet, denn schließlich seid Ihr auch nur ein weiterer Lennister.“ 

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte, sah sie das leichte Entsetzen, dass kurz die Herrschaft über seine Miene ergriff. 

„Euer Gnaden, versteht Ihr denn nicht, was das bedeuten könnte? Cersei wird vielleicht aufgeben… Missandei wird leben und Ihr werdet Königin, ohne weiteres Blut vergießen zu müssen.“ 

„Wenn dieser Plan so gut ist, warum seid Ihr dann nicht mit Eurem Bruder zu mir gekommen? Warum habt Ihr dieses Treffen hinter meinem Rücken abgehalten?“ 

Sie zögerte kurz. 

„Warum sagt Ihr mir überhaupt Bescheid?“

Tyrion senkte seinen Blick verlegen und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, auch etwas ängstlich. 

„Ser Jorah hat uns entdeckt und-.“ 

„Und wollte Ser Jaime zu mir bringen, aber Ihr habt ihn abgehalten und versprochen es mir selbst zu erzählen“, beendete sie ungewollt harsch seinen Satz. 

Er wirkte kurz überrascht, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. 

„Ja… so war es.“ 

Sie spürte ein leichtes Stechen in ihrer Brust. 

Warum war er noch nicht zu ihr gekommen? 

Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht auf ihn zu warten… am Abend hatte sie dann endlich Schritte gehört, doch hatte sie schnell feststellen müssen, dass es Jon war. 

Ihr Gespräch war nicht sonderlich erfreulich gewesen und auch was danach geschehen war nicht. Sie hatte ihn küssen wollen – warum auch immer – und er hatte sie einfach abgewiesen! Vielleicht hatte er erkannt, dass sie nur mit ihm schlief, weil es eine angenehme Ablenkung zur Realität war… 

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte es schon etwas weh getan, aber ob es daran lag, dass sie nun niemanden mehr hatte oder dass es ihr wirklich um Jon ging, wusste sie nicht. 

„Nun, wir werden sehen, ob Euer Treffen etwas gebracht hat… ich hoffe es für Euch und Ser Jorah.“ 

Tyrion zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts und es trat eine unbehagliche Stille ein. 

„Habt Ihr Eure Meinung nach dem Gespräch mit ihm geändert?“, durchbrach er diese dann doch und sie sah ihn einfach nur verwirrt an. 

„Wovon redet Ihr?“ 

„Von eurem Gespräch… gestern Abend.“ 

Sie schüttelte irritiert ihren Kopf. 

„Ser Jorah war gestern Abend nicht hier.“ 

„Aber ich… habe ihn auf dem Weg zu Eurem Zelt getroffen.“ 

Ihr klappte der Mund auf, als sie die Erkenntnis traf. 

Er hatte sie mit Jon reden hören… oder noch schlimmer… 

„Euer Gnaden?“ 

Sie hörte Tyrions besorgte Stimme kaum. 

Was hatte sie nur getan? 

Warum hatte sie sich überhaupt auf Jon eingelassen? 

Sie sah zu ihrer Rechten und wie vermutet stand er dort. 

Seine Haare ordentlich gekämmt, in seiner schwarzen Rüstung und seine blauen Augen traurig auf Boden gerichtet. 

Es kostete sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zu ihm zu gehen. 

Tyrion war auch noch hier… und sie wusste, dass er nicht sah, was sie sah.

„Euer Gnaden, geht Euch gut?“ 

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, kam der neue Offizier der Unbefleckten in das Zelt gestapft. 

„Wir sind bereit.“ 

Sie erinnerte sich schmerzlich an Grauer Wurm, der die Gemeine Zunge beherrscht hatte… dank Missandei. 

Daenerys schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. 

Sie nickte und verließ das Zelt, eine Gruppe Dothraki dicht auf ihren Fersen. Am Ende des Weges angekommen, stieg sie auf ihr Pferd und sah sich kurz um. 

Die Unbefleckten und die Dothraki waren bereit und als ihr Blick über die Nordmänner schweifte, wusste sie, dass diese es auch waren…, obwohl sie nicht sonderlich glücklich wirkten. 

Sie sah zum Himmel auf und lächelte, als sie ihre Drachen sahen. Sie waren ganz sicher bereit. 

Sie nickte ihren Offizieren zu und setzte ihr Pferd in Bewegung. 

Mit ungerührter Miene ritt sie den Königsweg entlang. Sie überquerten eine kleine Anhöhe und vor ihnen ergab sich die karge Landschafft vor den Stadtmauern. 

„Sieht aus, als hätte Euer Plan ganz toll funktioniert“, meinte sie trocken an Tyrion gerichtet und betrachtete die Armee, die sich vor der Mauer aufgestellt hatte. 

Die Goldene Kompanie. 

„Vielleicht ist das nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme von Cersei…“, entgegnete der Zwerg kleinlaut und betrachtete besorgt all die Skorpione auf der Mauer. 

Daenerys warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. 

„Manchmal frage ich mich, auf wessen Seite Ihr steht. Und kommt jetzt bloß nicht mit all den Unschuldigen, die, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Euch alle tot sehen wollten, für ein Verbrechen, das Ihr angeblich nicht begangen habt.“ 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trieb sie ihr Pferd wieder an und ritt den Weg vor, bis sie nur noch zehn Meter von der anderen Armee entfernt war. Die Unbefleckten und Nordmänner stellten sich hinter ihr auf, während die Dothraki zusammen mit den Drachen auf der Anhöhe warteten. 

„Cersei genießt wohl die letzten Momente ihres Lebens…“ 

Tyrion, der gerade neben ihr anhielt, seufzte, sagte aber nichts. 

Endlich erschienen mehrere Personen auf der Plattform über dem Drachentor. Erst einige der Königinnengarde, unter ihnen Jaime, dann Cersei und schließlich… Missandei. 

Danys Kehle schnürte sich zu und sie ergriff die Zügel ihres Pferdes so fest, dass ihre Nägel sich tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten. 

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie aufgeben wollte.“ 

„Ich werde mit ihr reden“, meinte Tyrion entschlossen und stieg von seinem Pferd, bevor Daenerys widersprechen konnte. 

Die Goldene Kompanie machte ihm den Weg einfach so frei. Als Tyrion vor dem Tor ankam, stockte ihr der Atem, da sich mehrere Bögen auf ihn richteten. Doch Cersei erhob ihre Hand und sie wurden wieder gesenkt. 

Erleichtert schloss sie ihre Augen und richtete ihren Blick dann auf ihre Freundin. 

Als sie erkannte, dass sie Handschellen trug, verschwand ihre Trauer. 

Ihr Blick huschte zu der Löwen Königin, die sich gerade über Tyrions Worte zu amüsieren schien, und wieder zurück zu Missandei. Sie hatte ihren Blick zu Boden gesenkt und Danys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ein Riese von einem Mann sie an den Rand der Plattform schubste. 

Sie hatte den Wortwechsel nicht verstehen können und sie sah wieder zu Tyrion. Er hatte sich abgewandt und versuchte zurückzulaufen, doch er hielt inne, da Cersei etwas gesagt hatte. 

Diesmal hatte es auch Daenerys verstanden. 

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“ 

Nein… nein! 

Tyrion hatte ihr versichert, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde! 

Der Zwerg stolperte nun rückwärts zurück. Er kam gerade am Ende der Reihen der feindlichen Armee an, da erklang Missandeis zittrige Stimme. 

„DRACARYS!“ 

Danys Herz setzte aus. 

Ihre Freundin hatte ihren Blick erhoben und sah ihrer Königin in die Augen und es war dieser Moment, in dem Daenerys klar wurde, dass ihr nichts anderes blieb, als die Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen und sich zu rächen. Und wie sie sich rächen würde… 

Es war, als ob der Berg sein Schwert in Zeitlupe ziehen würde. 

Er hob es… und Daenerys hielt ihren Atem an. 

„Es tut mir leid…“ 

Niemand hörte ihre gehauchten Worte… am liebsten hätte sie es geschrien. 

Sie wollte, dass Missandei sie hörte. 

Sie wollte, dass sie wusste, wie sehr es weh tat, das mitanzusehen. 

Sie wollte, dass sie verstand, dass sie die einzig wahre Freundin war, die sie jemals gehabt hatte. 

Die Klinge sauste durch die Luft und trennte erschreckend leicht den Kopf von ihrem Körper. 

Daenerys wollte schreien, aber es war, als hätte man ihren Mund versiegelt. Als hätte sie verlernt, auch nur einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben. 

Der Körper stand noch kurz und kippte dann vornüber. 

Dany hörte sich selbst ausatmen, dann krachte die Leiche auf den Boden und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren übertönte wie auf Knopfdruck alles um sie herum. 

Ihr war schlecht und ihre Sicht verschwamm. 

Als sie wieder zu Cersei aufsah und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erkannte, dachte sie, ihr Zorn müsste sie zerreißen. 

Die Schlampe hatte einen Fehler gemacht. 

Daenerys riss an den Zügeln ihrer Stute und galoppierte den Weg zurück zu ihren Drachen. 

Das einzige, was sie wahrnahm, ihr rasendes Herz. 

Sie schoss nun durch die Reihen ihrer Dothraki und sprang bei Drogon angekommen von ihrem Pferd. 

Ihre Augen brannten, doch das Feuer in ihr war größer. 

Sie kletterte auf ihren Schwarzen Schrecken. 

„Verbrenne sie… verbrenne sie alle!“ 

Drogon knurrte und schwang sich in die Luft, Rhaegal dicht hinter ihnen. Die Dothraki hatten ihre Kriegsschreie angestimmt und rasten unter ihnen zwischen den Unbefleckten hindurch. 

Ehe sie die Goldene Kompanie erreichen konnten… 

„DRACARYS!“ 

… standen die vorderen Reihen in Flammen. 

„AAAAHHHHHHH!“ 

Danys Schrei dröhnte in ihren eigenen Ohren und die Drachen fielen mit ein. Sie jagten die ersten Skorpione in die Luft und weitere Schreie schlossen sich ihnen an, doch es waren Angst- und Schmerzensschreie. 

„VERBRENNT SIE ALLE!“ 

Und das taten sie. 

Ihre Kinder wichen den Geschützen aus und zerstörten sie dann explosionsartig. 

„VERBRENNT SIE ALLE!“ 

Drogon brüllte auf. 

„DRACARYS!“ 

Rhaegal schrie und beseitigte die letzten Skorpione, während sich Daenerys an die Goldene Kompanie wandte. Die Dothraki hatten schon die meiste Arbeit getan, doch da gab es noch die Mauer… 

„DRACARYS!“ 

Und Drogon schmolz die meterdicke Steinmauer samt Holztor. 

Er brüllte erneut, sodass sein ganzer Körper zitterte und schwang sich wieder höher in die Lüfte. 

Ein kurzer Blick zum Schwarzwasser verriet ihr, dass sich Rhaegal um die Schiffe kümmerte und sie hätte gelächelt, wäre sie nicht von dem Bild ihrer Freundin besessen. 

Sie musste Cersei finden. 

Sie konnte unmöglich schon beim Roten Bergfried sein und musste sich noch auf einer der Straßen befinden, deshalb drehte Daenerys ihren Drachen und flog die Straße der Schwestern entlang, eine Feuerschneise hinter sich herziehend. 

Die Schreie wurden immer lauter, doch sie blendete sie aus. 

Es waren nur Soldaten. 

Soldaten, die Cersei dienten. 

Und da war sie. 

Umgeben von ihrer Königinnengarde, stolperte sie die Straße so schnell es ging entlang… 

Sie wirkte so erbärmlich. 

Dany wollte gerade das Wort geben, um sie zu verbrennen, doch sie überlegte es sich anders. 

Drogon gab ein verwirrtes Gurren von sich. 

„Pack sie!“ 

Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie verstand, doch er senkte sich… und ergriff die Löwin mit seinen Klauen. 

Sie hörte einen erschrockenen Schrei, der von ihr stammen musste und noch einen anderen. 

„Nein! NEIN!“ 

Als sie auf den Boden sah, erkannte sie Jaime der ihr mit wut- und zugleich angstverzerrtem Gesicht nachsah. 

In diesem Moment traf sie eine neue Welle von Hass und sie wollte Cersei nicht mehr mit dem Tod bestrafen… nicht nur zumindest. 

Auf ihren Befehl hin, flog Drogon eine Kurve und zurück auf die Wachen. 

„DRACARYS!“ 

Und ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie in Flammen. 

„Nein! JAIME!“, hörte sie Cersei wimmern. 

Seine Schmerzensschreie verstummten, als er leblos zu Boden sackte und Genugtuung erfüllte Dany. 

Nun war es Zeit für die Löwin zu gehen. 

Sie trieb Drogon höher und höher. 

„IHR HÄTTET DEN DRACHEN NICHT WECKEN DÜRFEN, EUER GNADEN!“ 

Sie wusste nicht, ob die Löwin noch irgendetwas sagte oder vielleicht schon tot war, dennoch gab sie ihm den Befehl, sie loszulassen. 

Und Cersei fiel… und fiel… und schlug auf dem Boden auf. 

Drogon brüllte erneut auf und beinahe wäre es ihr entgangen. 

Ein Läuten. 

Das Läuten. 

Die Stadt ergab sich. 

Sie trieb Drogon zur Drachengrube und er ließ sich auf der höchsten Ruine nieder. Rhaegal setzte sich ganz in ihrer Nähe und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie außer Atem war. 

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich und als sie sich umsah, erfüllte sie Stolz... 

Sie sah ihre Armee durch die Straßen ziehen, doch kämpften sie nicht mehr. 

Die Stadt gehörte ihr. 

Sie hatte es geschafft. 

Doch als ihr Blick wieder zu der Mauer schweifte, erinnerte sie sich, was sie das alles gekostet hatte. 

Viserion… ihre Halbe Armee… Missandei. 

_„DAENERYS! WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!“_

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Jorah, der auf dem Rücken ihres grünen Drachen saß. 

Sein Lächeln erwärmte ihr Herz und sie musste ebenfalls lachen. 

Er schien so glücklich… 

Endlich war es vorbei und ihr wurde klar… Es war noch nicht zu spät. 

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht verloren! 

Vielleicht könnte sie ihn überzeugen, die Bäreninsel aufzugeben und-. 

_„DAENERYS… WIR HABEN DEN KRIEG GE-.“_

Sie erstarrte. 

Jorah wurde von einem riesigen Speer durchbohrt und von dem Drachen geschleudert. Dieser gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und hatte Mühe sich in die Luft zu schwingen, da wurde schon der nächste Speer abgefeuert… und erwischte seinen Brustkorb. 

„Nein… NEIN!“ 

Rhaegal schrie gequält auf, als er ein weiteres Mal erwischt wurde, diesmal sein Hals. 

Daenerys suchte verzweifelt nach dem Skorpion, das die Speere feuern musste, doch ihre Augen waren glasig geworden und sie konnte nicht mehr gescheit sehen. Auch Drogon war entsetzt und schwenkte seinen Kopf aufgebracht hin und her. 

Rhaegal schrie ein letztes Mal auf, dann durchbohrte ein Speer seinen Schädel und er stürzte ab. 

Bei seinem Aufschlag zerstörte er sämtliche Häuser und es musste ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch gegeben haben…, aber Daenerys hörte es nicht. 

Ein anhaltendes Piepen erfüllte ihren Kopf, vernebelte ihre Sinne und sie konnte nur an eines denken. 

Jorah und Rhaegal waren gerade vor ihren Augen ermordet worden. 

Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. 

Aber… das konnte nicht sein! 

Die Stadt hatte sich doch ergeben! 

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und Rhaegals Körper wurde in Sekundenschnelle von grünem Feuer aufgefressen. Grünes Feuer, das nun ganze Häuserreihen in die Luft jagte und einfach nicht aufhörte. 

Falle… das musste eine Falle von Cersei gewesen sein. 

Daenerys blinzelte. 

Das konnte nicht wirklich passieren. 

Sie bildete sich das ein! 

Sie bildete sich das alles nur ein! 

Das durfte nicht real sein! 

Ohne Vorwarnung stieß sich Drogon von der Ruine ab, keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kurz darauf zischte ein Speer durch die Luft, der sie nur knapp verfehlte und ihr wurde klar, dass das hier real war. 

Die unglaubliche…, unmögliche Realität. 

Und die Wut kochte wieder in ihr auf, die diesmal auch von Trauer unterstützt wurde. 

Sie hatte den Angriff abgebrochen… und wurde dann hintergangen. 

Dafür würden sie bezahlen. 

„DRACARYS!“

Langsam… ganz langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und presste die Asche unter ihren Füßen zusammen. Ihre schwarze Rüstung schepperte ganz leise bei jedem ihrer Schritte. 

Drogon gab hinter ihr ein Brüllen von sich und erhob sich in die Luft, um sich auf einer der zerstörten Mauern niederzulassen. 

Die Targaryen-Banner hingen überall und ließen jeden wissen, dass sie, Daenerys Sturmtochter, nun regierte. 

Sie hatte erwartet, dass dieser Gedanke sie erfreuen würde…, ihr Herz vor Freude schneller schlagen lassen würde, doch es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihr ein Loch in die Brust gebrannt. 

Sie verspürte weder Freude, noch irgendein anderes Gefühl. 

Eine Leere erfüllte sie… eine Leere, die sie den Sinn des Lebens hinterfragen ließ. 

Sie hatte Westeros Frieden bringen wollen…, es zu einem besseren Land machen wollen. Und alles, was sie bekommen hatte, war Verrat. 

Verrat über Verrat über Verrat. 

Nichts als Verrat. 

Als die Glocken geläutet hatten, hatte sie gedacht endlich etwas erreicht zu haben. 

Endlich glücklich sein zu können… Und dann war alles schief gegangen. 

Sie hatte noch immer niemandem auftragen können, den Leichnamen von Jorah zu suchen, doch sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn sehen wollte… oder konnte. 

Eine einsame Träne rann über ihr Gesicht, doch niemand achtete darauf. 

Natürlich nicht. 

Sie trat bis zu den ersten Stufen vor und blieb stehen. 

Vor ihr hatten sich all ihre Dothraki und einige ihrer Unbefleckten versammelt. Wo die Nordmänner waren, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie sie verschreckt und sie hatten ihre Wolfsschwänze eingezogen und waren gerannt. 

Daenerys hob ihren Blick und sah über ihre jubelnde Armee hinweg auf die Stadt, von der nur noch Schutt und Asche übrig war. 

Einige der entfachten Feuer brannten noch und Qualm stieg in den Himmel auf, doch es war nichts Ernstes. Man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass hier einmal Menschen gelebt hatten. 

„Dothraki!“ 

Sie verstummten und lauschten ihren folgenden Worten. 

„Ihr habt euer Versprechen gehalten! Ihr habt meine Feinde in ihren eisernen Rüstungen getötet.“ 

Wieder jubelten einige. 

„Ihr habt ihre Häuser zerstört. Ihr habt mir die Sieben Königslange gegeben!“ 

Drogon brüllte zusammen mit den Dothraki. 

Nun wandte sie sich an die andere Hälfte ihrer Armee. 

„Unbefleckte! Ihr alle wurdet euren Müttern aus den Armen gerissen und als Sklaven aufgezogen. Jetzt… seid ihr frei! Ihr habt die Bürger von Königsmund aus den Klauen einer Tyrannin befreit!“ 

Zustimmend klopften sie mit ihren Speeren auf den Boden. 

„Aber der Krieg ist nicht vorbei. Wir werden nicht ruhen, bis wir alle Leute auf dieser Welt befreit haben! Von Winterfell zu Dorne! Von Lennishort zu Qarth! Von den Sommerinseln bis zur Jade See! Frauen, Männer und Kinder haben zu lange unter dem Rad gelitten. WERDET IHR DAS RAD MIT MIR BRECHEN?!“ 

Wieder brüllte Drogon, erneut wurden die Speerenden auf den Boden geklopft und abermals jubelten die Dothraki. 

Plötzlich erschien Tyrion neben ihr und beobachtete das Geschehen. 

Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. 

„Ihr hattet Unrecht… in allem.“ 

Sie überkam ein Gedanke. 

„Wegen Euch sind Missandei, Rhaegal und Jorah tot.“ 

Es war alles seine Schuld! 

Hätte sie nicht auf ihn gehört… 

„Und wegen Euch ist eine ganze Stadt zerstört und Millionen von Menschen sind abgeschlachtet worden“, entgegnete er und seine Stimme zitterte von Trauer und unterdrückter Wut. 

Ehe sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff er seinen Pinn, den sie ihm damals in Meereen geschenkt hatte, und warf ihn die Stufen hinab. 

Sofort verstummten alle. 

Es war eine kleine Geste, doch sie hatte eine ungeheure Auswirkung. 

Daenerys war bleich geworden. 

Wie konnte er es wagen…? 

„Ergreift ihn!“ 

Wie hatte sie sich so sehr in ihm täuschen können? 

Er warf ihr einen letzten kühlen Blick zu und wurde von einem Paar Unbefleckter abgeführt. 

Da bemerkte sie Jon, der schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden war und sie leicht geschockt anstarrte. 

Sie schloss verbittert ihre Augen und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. 

Dany wusste, dass ihre Schritte von den Wänden widergehallt wären, wären sie noch ganz und wäre der Boden nicht von Asche bedeckt. 

Sie konnte sich die bunten Fenster des Thronsaals vorstellen, wie hier einst ihre Vorfahren gelebt hatten…, wie sie hier regiert hatten. 

Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Eisernen Thron. 

Geschmiedet von Aegon dem Eroberer aus den Schwertern seiner Feinde. 

Ihr Ziel. 

Alles, wofür sie in den letzten Jahren gearbeitet hatte. 

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm, empfand allerdings keine Ehrfurcht, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern nur Kummer. 

Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um über einen der Griffe zu streichen, erdrückte sie die Last, die sie auf ihren Schultern trug, und sie brach schluchzend zusammen. 

Was brachte ihr dieser Klumpen Eisen? 

Hatte sie wirklich die Leben ihrer Liebsten hierfür geopfert? 

Hatte sie wirklich tausende…, wenn nicht Millionen Menschen getötet? 

Sie schniefte. 

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? 

Wo hatte sie ihren ersten Fehler gemacht?

Als sie nach einer Weile wieder aufstand, hatte sie noch immer keine einzige Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

Doch weder Jorah, noch Missandei würden wollen, dass sie in ihrem Schmerz ertrank. 

Ihr Leben war schließlich nicht völlig unnütz. 

Sie konnte noch immer anderen Menschen helfen… sie befreien. 

Ihrem Namen, Sprengerin der Ketten, alle Ehre machen. 

Schließlich hatte sie nun nichts mehr zu verlieren… außer vielleicht-. 

„Daenerys!“ 

Überrascht drehte sie sich um und erkannte Jon. 

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“ 

Sein Ton war nicht vorwurfsvoll, wie der von Tyrion es gewesen war, sondern einfach nur verwirrt. 

Sie schluckte… 

Er war der letzte Mensch, dem sie noch ansatzweise vertraute. 

Er war der letzte Mensch, der für sie da war. 

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen…“, murmelte sie und war überrascht, als er noch näher an sie herantrat. 

„Ich will es aber verstehen. Ich will dich verstehen.“ 

„Sie haben mich alle verraten, Jon… jeder einzelne in dieser Stadt hat mich verraten. Sie haben uns weder in der Schlacht gegen den Nachtkönig unterstützt, noch als meine Freundin ermordet wurde.“ 

Sie seufzte. 

„Ich bin es müde, verraten zu werde. Ich kann keine Verräter gebrauchen, wenn ich das Rad brechen will.“ 

Er schloss seine Augen und kurz dachte sie, dass er enttäuscht von ihr war, wie alle anderen, doch dann sah er sie wieder an und sie glaubte Verständnis zu erkennen. 

„Und du bist bereit, solche Verluste hinzunehmen.“ 

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, dennoch nickte sie langsam. 

„Wenn es beutet, dass ich meinem Ziel näherkomme.“ 

„Und das ist?“ 

„Das Rad zu brechen.“ 

Nun nickte er. 

„Dann werde ich dir helfen.“ 

Sie blinzelte überrascht, als er noch näher kam und sie lächelte erleichtert. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich auf dich zählen kann.“ 

Und ehe sie sich davon abhalten konnte, schloss sie ihn in eine Umarmung. 

„NEIN!“


	49. Chapter 49

Kapitel 49

„DRACARYS!“ 

Jorah drehte sich schnell weg. 

Er konnte nicht mitansehen, wie man Missandei enthaupten würde, denn er hätte sich sonst vermutlich übergeben müssen. 

Seine geschlossenen Augen hinderten ihn allerdings nicht daran, den dumpfen Aufschlag zu hören und es war dieser Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass Cersei nun verloren hatte. Nicht, dass dieses Monster es nicht verdient hätte, doch er fürchtete, dass nicht nur sie unter den Folgen leiden müsste. 

Der Lord der Bäreninsel sah nach rechts, wo er Daenerys hatte stehen sehen, doch alles, was er nun noch von ihr sah, war der Schweif ihrer Stute und ihre eigene Silberne Mähne, die wie immer ordentlich geflochten worden war. 

Er schluckte und wandte sich wieder Königsmund zu. 

Die Goldene Kompanie hatte keine Ahnung, was gleich auf sie zukommen würde. 

Die ersten Kriegsschreie der Dothraki erklangen und die vorderen Reihen der Söldner wurde unruhig. 

Hatten sie wirklich erwartet, dass sie das überleben würden? 

Ein erschütterndes Brüllen ertönte und als er aufsah, blickte er direkt auf Rhaegals Bauch. Im gleichen Moment sauste das erste Pferd samt Reiter an ihm vorbei und die Dothraki stürzten sich schreiend auf die eingeschüchterten Gegner. 

Jorah sah sich um und als das letzte Pferd aus ihren Reihen verschwunden war, gab Jon das Zeichen. Das Zeichen für den Angriff und der Ritter sprintete los. 

Sein Herz raste schon wie verrückt, einerseits wegen der Aufregung, andererseits wegen den zehn Metern, die er in voller Rüstung laufen musste. 

Er hatte sein Schwert schon gezückt und erhob es schreiend für den ersten Hieb. Neben sich seine Männer, die ebenfalls auf die Gegner einschlugen und es war fast zu einfach. 

Jorah duckte sich unter eine Klinge und rammte seinem Gegenüber sein Schwert in den Bauch, nur um gleich darauf den nächsten von hinten zu erstechen. 

Schwer atmend sah er wieder zum Himmel und stellte erleichtert fest, dass noch beide Drachen flogen und Feuer regnen ließen. 

Gerade kam Drogon wieder auf die Mauern zugeflogen und riss sein Maul auf. Im nächsten Moment gab es eine Art Explosion, als das Feuer auf die Steine und das Holz traf. 

Er musste sich gezwungenermaßen abwenden und einen Söldner abwehren, doch als er wieder zu der Stadtmauer sah, erblickte er geschmolzenen Stein und brennende Holzstücke die überall herumlagen. 

Es war ein riesiger Zugang zu Königsmund entstanden und schon kletterten die ersten Unbefleckten und Dothraki über die Trümmer. 

Sie hatten innerhalb weniger Minuten die Goldene Kompanie erledigt… 

Ungläubig folgte er den Nordmännern und sofort befand er sich im nächsten Kampf, diesmal gegen Lennister Soldaten. 

Doch das Brüllen der Löwen klang kläglich, verglichen mit dem der Drachen. 

Ein Schwert traf ihn unvorbereitet gegen den Rücken und er stürzte zu Boden. 

Er spuckte Dreck aus und ergriff seine eigene Waffe, die ihm aus der Hand geflogen war, doch als er sich aufrichtete und sich um seinen Angreifer kümmern wollte, lag der schon zu seinen Füßen. 

Er nickte seinem Helfer dankbar zu und suchte sich den nächsten Soldaten. 

Plötzlich erklang ein so lautes Brüllen, dass er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, aber er überwand sich aufzusehen und mit seinen Augen nach den Drachen zu suchen. 

Rhaegal war verschwunden und für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte er, man hätte ihn erwischt, doch dann entdeckte er ihn über der Schwarzwasser Bucht, wo er sich um die Schiffe kümmerte. 

Drogon flog mitten über der Stadt und… flog gerade Wegs in die Wolken, höher und höher. 

Jorah erkannte gerade, dass der Drache etwas in den Klauen hielt, da ließ dieser es auch schon fallen. 

Sein Mund klappte auf, als ihm klar wurde wer das sein musste oder eher gewesen war. 

Cersei. 

Entgeistert sah er wieder zu Drogon, der sich nun weiteren Gruppen der Lennister Armee zuwandte und sie in Flammen setzte. 

Der Ritter blinzelte, atmete tief ein und folgte einigen Soldaten, die auf die Drachengrube zusteuerten. Sie zogen durch die verlassenen Gassen, ohne auf irgendeinen Widerstand zu stoßen. 

Die Bürger hatten sich wohl im inneren Stadtkern verkrochen, was auch offensichtlich schlauer war. 

Sie bogen gerade schnaufend um eine weitere Ecke, da erklangen die Glocken. 

Sie alle hielten gleichzeitig inne. 

Das bedeutete, dass sie gewonnen hatten. 

Überrascht sah er sich unter den Soldaten um, die alle genauso überrascht waren wie er. 

„Ist es… vorbei?“, fragte ein junger Mann und ein anderer klopfte ihm grinsend auf den Rücken. 

„Aye, das ist es.“ 

Jorah konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, da fiel ihm eine Bewegung hinter einem Gebüsch auf. 

Er rieb sich seine Augen und sah nochmal hin. 

Nichts. 

Komisch… 

Die Schreie am Himmel kündeten die beiden Drachen an, die sich auf den übrig gebliebenen Ruinen der Drachengrube niederließen und beide ziemlich zufrieden schienen. 

Drogon brüllte erneut und schlug seinen Schwanz auf den Boden. 

Der Ritter musste lachen und sein Blick fiel auf Daenerys, die genauso überrascht wirkte wie er. 

„Wir haben es geschafft…“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und wandte sich dann wieder an die anderen Männer. 

„WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT, VERDAMMT!“ 

„AYE!“ 

Noch immer glücklich sahen sie sich um. 

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir den Rest suchen“, schlug einer vor, der seine Schwertklinge gerade putzte. 

„Aye, das klingt gut.“ 

Sie wandten sich gerade ab, da erklang ein ohrenzerfetzender Schrei. 

RHAEGAL! 

Jorah drehte sich kreidebleich zu den bröckelnden Mauern der Drachengrube. 

Der grüne Drache schwang sich unbeholfen und so schnell es ging in die Luft, wobei seine Krallen über das Geröll schürften, da er versuchte sich abzustoßen, aber immer wegrutschte. 

Der Ritter verstand erst nicht, was los war, dann zischte ein Speer aus dem Nichts und bohrte sich in die Brust des Drachen, welcher gequält aufschrie. 

„Wir müssen hier weg!“, rief einer der Soldaten zurückweichend und rannte dann los. Die anderen ihm dicht auf den Fersen, jedoch blieb Jorah, wo er war. 

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. 

Er vergaß für einen Augenblick zu atmen. 

Seine Augen suchten nach dem Skorpion, das die Speere abfeuern musste und als der nächste flog, entdeckte er es. 

Verborgen in einem Gebüsch, vermutlich war es unmöglich es aus der Luft zu sehen, dank der Bäume und deren Blätterdach, die dort standen. 

Rhaegals Schreie waren nur noch ein langgezogenes Wimmern und als ein weiterer Speer ihn traf, stürzte er endgültig ab. 

„Nein…“ 

Jorah schüttelte benebelt seinen Kopf. 

„NEIN!“ 

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf diesen Busch und Zorn entflammte in seinem Inneren, setzte seine Adern in Brant, ließ jeden Atemzug qualvoll und doch anspornend werden. 

Er fing an über Geröll zu stolpern und wurde immer schneller. 

Wer auch immer Rhaegal getötet hatte, würde dafür bezahlen. 

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, Tränen, die er versuchte wegzublinzeln und als er unüberlegt durch das Astwerk brach, auch vergessen waren. 

Er erkannte den anderen Mann erst, als dieser sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm dämlich ins Gesicht grinste. 

Euron Graufreud. 

Die beiden starrten sich beide kurz an, dann zog der Krake schnell sein Schwert und wollte angreifen, doch der Bär blockte den Schlag, ehe er überhaupt Schwung bekam. 

Er keuchte geschockt auf, als ein Dolch einen Weg zwischen seine Rippen fand und stolperte mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zurück. 

Der Krake griff erneut an, diesmal war der andere nicht darauf vorbereitet und er konnte nur gerade so ausweichen und den nächsten Schlag abwehren. 

Dann gelang es Jorah einen leichten linken Seitenhieb und darauf einen rechten auszuführen, die Euron allerdings leicht abwehrte, weshalb der Bär seine Zähne fletschte und noch schneller und stärker auf den Kraken einschlug. Der lachte überrascht auf und zog ein weiteres Schwert, sodass er die Angriffe mit zwei Klingen abwehren konnte. 

Jorah knurrte, schlug ihm eines wieder aus der Hand und versetzte ihm einen schnellen Tritt gegen die Brust, wodurch er zu Boden fiel und auch das andere Schwert verlor. 

Der Ritter lief auf ihn zu, landete aber kurz darauf neben ihm im Dreck, da er ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weggetreten hatte. 

Er japste erschrocken und packte gerade noch rechtzeitig Eurons Arm, als dieser ihm einen Dolch in den Hals hatte rammen wollen. 

Der Krake wand sich aus seinem Griff und sprang auf, bevor der Bär es ihm gleichtun konnte, stellte er einen Fuß auf dessen Hals. 

Jorah rang nach Luft und griff reflexartig nach dem Fuß, dessen Stand immer schwerer wurde. 

„Bastard!“, brachte er hervor und glaubte schon Sternchen zu sehen. 

Er begann mit einer Hand an seinem Waffengurt zu fummeln, bis er den Dolch fand. 

Er hielt kurz inne, zückte ihn und begann ohne Vorwarnung auf das Bein des Kraken einzustechen. Der schrie vor Schmerz auf und stolperte zurück. 

„Scheiße!“ 

Endlich bekam der Bär wieder Luft, schnappte sich sein Schwert und stützte sich auf ihm auf, um sich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Euron wieder erholt und seine Schwerter aufgehoben. 

Nun standen beide da und starrten sich angespannt an, während sie darauf wartete, dass der jeweils andere den ersten Schritt machen würde. 

Schließlich attackierte der Krake zuerst und der Bär ließ ihn an sich vorbeilaufen, dann schlug er ihm wieder ein Schwert aus der Hand und wich dem anderen aus. 

Daraufhin schaffte es Euron den anderen zu entwaffnen, der hatte sofort seinen Dolch zur Hand, schlug die längere Klinge zu Seite und warf sich auf den anderen. 

Beide krachten so hart zu Boden, dass sie kurz regungslos liegen blieben, jedoch sammelte sich Jorah schnell und stieß das Schwert außer Reichweite. 

Euron schlug ihm mit dem Ellbogen ins Gesicht und er schmeckte Blut, als Rache rammte er ihm den Dolch in den Arm. 

Von den Schmerzen geblendet, war der Krake kurz unaufmerksam und der Bär warf den Dolch weg, nur um seinem Gegner von Hinten die Arme um den Hals zu schlingen. 

Beide rollten keuchend über den Boden, als Euron versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Jorah ließ nicht von ihm ab. Auch nicht als der andere einen Stein fand und anfing so gut es ging auf ihn einzuschlagen. 

Der Ritter gab nur einen unterdrückten Schrei von sich und zog seine Arme mit einem starken Ruck zusammen, genau in dem Moment erwischte ihn der Stein an der Schläfe. 

Knack! 

Euron hörte auf sich zu bewegen und dem anderen wurde schlecht vor Schmerz. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm und er konnte nur mit letzter Kraft den Graufreud von sich stoßen, dann umhüllte ihn die Dunkelheit und er war weg.

Daenerys! 

Er schlug seine Augen auf und sofort überrollte ihn der Schmerz wie eine Welle. 

Er stöhnte und kämpfte sich hustend auf die Beine. 

Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und er war sich sicher, dass er das Kratzen dem Dreck in seinem Mund zu verdanken hatte. 

Er wischte sich schweiß- und blutverklebte Haare aus den Augen und blinzelte einige Male, um sich zurechtzufinden. 

Wo war er? 

Was war geschehen? 

Sein Blick fiel auf Euron und er faste sich automatisch an seine Schläfe, da sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich bersten. Als er seine Finger ansah und das fast getrocknete Blut erkannte, wäre er fast wieder umgekippt. 

„Verdammt…“ 

Vor sich hin murrend schleppte er sich aus dem Gebüsch und sah sich um. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Gebäude oder wohl viel eher die Ruinen der Gebäude von Königsmund sah. Überall brannten noch kleine Feuer und es schien kein einziges unversehrtes Haus zu geben. 

„Was um alle Sieben Höllen…?“ 

In der Ferne hörte er Schmerzens- und Klageschreie und es drehte ihm den Magen um. Als er durch die Straßen humpelte und den Schaden betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass das nicht alles die Drachen gewesen sein konnten. 

Nun, das änderte allerdings nichts an all den rußverschmierten Kindern, die weinend neben reglosen Körpern auf der Straße knieten. Es änderte nichts an all den Verletzten und den verkohlten Leichen. 

Er hatte noch nie, in seinem ganzen Leben, etwas derart Schreckliches gesehen. 

Anfangs hatte er sich noch umgesehen, um die Lage erfassen zu können, nun wollte er einfach nur seinen Kopf einziehen und von hier verschwinden. 

Irgendwann – es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor – kam er beim Roten Bergfried an… oder was davon noch übrig war. 

Ihm waren auf dem Weg einige Dothraki entgegengekommen und als er nun das zerstörte Tor durchquerte, traf er auf weitere vereinzelte und ein paar Unbefleckten. 

Er hastete auf die Reiter zu. 

„Wo ist die Königin?“ 

„Wer bist du?“ 

Er blinzelte verwirrt. 

Kannten sie ihn etwas nicht? 

„Jorah Mormont. Ich… ich muss zu unserer Königin.“ 

Er musste erfahren, was passiert war. 

„Ihr wart mal ihr… Ritter?“ 

„Der war ich“, stimmte er zu und versuchte seinen festen Stand beizubehalten, obwohl ihm langsam schwindelig wurde. 

Der Dothraki nickte verstehend. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, aber ich kann dich zu dem Zwerg bringen.“ 

Jorah zögerte kurz, willigte dann aber ein.

„Also gut.“ 

Vielleicht konnte Tyrion ihm ja erklären, was hier passiert war… und vielleicht wusste er, wo Daenerys war. 

Der Dothraki wandte sich wortlos ab und ging davon, was Jorah als Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen, nahm. Er hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten und war überrascht, als sie vor einem bewachten Zimmer ankamen und stehen blieben. 

„Waffen müssen draußen bleiben.“ 

Der Ritter sah die Wache verblüfft an und tastete dann seinen Waffengurt ab. Er hatte nur noch einen Dolch. Widerwillig gab er ihn ab und die Tür wurde geöffnet. 

„Dieses Mal habe ich deutlich mehr Besucher als das letzte Mal, als ich in einer Zelle saß“, hörte er Tyrion seufzen. 

Jorah trat langsam ein und sofort wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen. 

Er sah sich um, zu perplex, um auch nur ein einziges Wort zu bilden. 

Nun wandte sich der Zwerg ihm zu und wäre fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen, als er ihn erkannte. 

„Mormont?!“ 

Er stand auf und dem Ritter fielen die Handschellen auf, die leise klirrten. 

„Ihr lebt noch?“ 

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er nun noch irritierter und ließ sich langsam auf einer Kiste nieder. 

„Warum dachtet Ihr, ich wäre tot?“ 

„Nicht ich. Daenerys.“ 

Als er ihren Namen aussprach, senkte sich seine Stimme verärgert. 

„Sie hat gesehen, wie Euch einer der Speere durchbohrt hat, als Ihr auf Rhaegal gesessen seid.“ 

Jorah legte seine Stirn in Falten, als er angestrengt nachdachte. 

Soweit er sich erinnerte, war er nie auf Rhaegal gesessen… Moment… Rhaegal! 

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Sturz und… Er musste tot sein. 

Er atmete zittrig ein und wandte sich wieder an Tyrion. 

„Was ist passiert, Tyrion? Warum seid Ihr in einer Zelle und warum ist die Stadt… nicht mehr da?“ 

Der Gnom lachte bitter. 

„Das war sie.“ 

„Das kann nicht sein.“ 

„Na gut, sie hatte etwas Hilfe von Seefeuer.“ 

Vielleicht verstand Jorah nichts, weil sein Kopf so schmerzte, aber vielleicht auch, weil das alles keinen Sinn machte. 

„Und… warum seid Ihr hier? Wo ist Euer Pinn?“ 

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Tyrion die kleine goldene Hand nicht trug. 

„Daenerys ist nicht länger meine Königin“, schnaubte er und Jorahs Mund klappte auf. 

„Was?“ 

„Seht Ihr nicht, was sie getan hat?“ 

„Ihr habt gesagt, das war das Seefeuer!“ 

„Nicht nur! Dank ihr und ihrem verfluchten Biest hat es sich ausgebreitet!“ 

„Vielleicht… vielleicht wusste sie nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll…“, versuchte er seine Königin zu verteidigen, aber merkte selbst, dass er kläglich versagte. 

„Und hat deshalb die ganze Stadt abgebrannt? Seht es ein, Mormont… Wir haben versagt.“ 

„Was soll das heißen?“ 

„Dass sie verrückt ist, verdammt!“ 

Der Ritter zuckte zurück, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. 

„Alles, was uns jetzt noch bleibt, ist das hier zu beenden.“ 

„Wie meint Ihr das?“ 

„Worte werden bei Daenerys nichts mehr bewirken…“ 

Er sah ihn noch immer fragend an. 

„Es bedeutet, dass wir uns in ihr geirrt haben und jetzt so schnell wie möglich beseitigen sollten, ehe sowas nochmal passieren kann.“ 

Klatsch! 

Diesmal zuckte Tyrion zurück, allerdings hatte er wirklich eine kassiert. 

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?!“, fauchte Jorah und sprang auf. 

„Erwartet Ihr wirklich, dass ich sie töten werden?!“ 

„Das würde ich niemals von Euch verlangen…“ 

Kurz starrte er den Gnom an, dann wurde ihm die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar. 

„Ich will nur, dass Ihr Jon nicht im Weg stehen werdet“, fügte dieser noch mit einem bedeutenden Blick hinzu, den Jorah nicht mehr sah, da er zur Tür eilte und gegen das Holz hämmerte. 

Sie wurde geöffnet und er stürmte raus. 

„Ich hätte Euch ertrinken lassen sollen, Lennister!“ 

Er riss dem Dothraki den Dolch aus der Hand und rannte los. Sein ganzer Körper protestierte, doch was, wenn er zu spät käme? 

Er wurde noch schneller und stieß mit einem Unbefleckten zusammen, aber er stolperte einfach weiter und fing sich nach einigen Schritten wieder. 

Er blieb stehen. 

Verdammt! 

Der Lord drehte sich um und rief den Unbefleckten nach: „Wo ist die Königin?“ 

Die sahen ihn nur komisch an und liefen dann weiter, da sie die Gemeine Zunge nicht verstanden. 

Verzweifelt sah er sich um und merkte wie ihm ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief. 

Wo konnte sie nur sein? 

Es schien niemand bei ihr zu sein… 

Wo würde sie hingehen? 

Er schloss seine Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. 

Der Thronsaal.

Das war seine einzige Chance. 

Wenn sie wo anders war… Er wollte es sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. 

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und hastete Treppe um Treppe hoch. 

Zusammen mit seinem Keuchen nahm er nun Stimmen wahr. Stimmen, die er nur allzu gut kannte. 

Er war noch nicht zu spät! 

Er wurde etwas langsamer, damit sie ihn nicht gleich hören würden und bog um eine der zerstörten Mauern. 

Dort, wo einst die riesigen Eichentore gewesen waren, war nun nichts mehr. Es gab auch keine Decke mehr. 

Drogon hatte wirklich alles zerstört… 

Seine Schritte wurden von der Asche, die den Boden bedeckte gedämpft und er wagte wieder etwas schneller zu laufen. 

Am Ende des Raumes sah er sie. 

Daenerys stand dicht vor Jon und gerade in diesem Moment fiel sie ihm in die Arme und schloss ihre Augen. 

Jorah stand da wie angewurzelt, dann huschte sein Blick zu Jons Hand. 

Eine musste auf Danys Rücken liegen, doch die andere hatte etwas umschlossen, dass an seinem Waffengurt befestigt war. 

Nein… 

Der Ritter begann wieder zu rennen. 

„NEIN!“ 

Daenerys riss ihre Augen auf, Jon zog den Dolch, Jorah zog seinen ebenfalls… und der Bär warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen den weißen Wolf, der erschrocken aufjaulte und mit ihm zu Boden ging. 

Keiner der beiden hörte Danys Entsetzensschrei. 

Jorah hatte seinen Dolch noch immer fest umschlossen und holte mit ihm aus. Kurz starrten er und Jon sich einfach nur mit großen Augen an… 

Dann sauste die Klinge durch die Luft und vergrub sich in dem Hals von Schnee. 

Der öffnete seinen Mund geschockt und rang nach Luft, als er an seinem eigenen Blut würgte. 

ER HATTE DAENERYS TÖTEN WOLLEN! 

Der Ritter wollte abermals ausholen, doch das Schluchzen von Dany hielt ihn davon ab. Er ließ Jon liegen und wandte sich ihr zu. 

Sie saß auf den Stufen und hielt sich ihre Seite. 

Als sie ihre Hand entfernte, war sie voller Blut. 

„Nein…“ 

Jorah eilte zu ihr und fiel neben ihr auf seine Knie. 

„Nein, nein, nein!“ 

Entsetzt starrte er auf ihre Wunde. 

Er versuchte die Blutung mit seinen zitternden Händen zu stoppen, während er schniefend seine Tränen an seiner Schulter abwischte. 

„Jorah…“ 

Danys Stimme war leise… nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, doch sie war stark. 

Ihre Hand berührte seine Wange und wischte ihm die Tränen weg. 

„Du lebst?“ 

Er wurde von Verzweiflung geschüttelte und brachte gerade so ein Nicken zustande. 

„Ich würde dich niemals verlassen, Daenerys. Niemals.“ 

„Du bist echt?“ 

Er blinzelte verwirrt und aufrichtig besorgt… 

Wie viel Blut hatte sie schon verloren? 

„Natürlich bin ich das.“ 

Sie schluchzte… allerdings erfreut. 

„Du bist es wirklich…“ 

Und ehe er sich versah, zog sie ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, ohne zu zögern und er merkte, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte zu lächeln. 

Sie löste ihre Lippen wieder von seinen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können und er erhob seine blutverschmierte Hand, um ihre eine silberne Strähne wieder hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen. 

Plötzlich erklang ein Brüllen über ihnen und schon landete Drogon neben ihnen, sodass der Boden erzitterte. 

Jorah sah von ihm wieder zu Daenerys. 

„Es tut mir so leid…“ 

Sie schloss ihre Augen kurz und als sie sie wieder öffnete, erkannte er den Schmerz, der sich in ihnen spiegelte. 

Drogon gab ein Knurren von sich und näherte sich ihnen. Als er erkannte, woher das Blut kam, gurrte er erschrocken. Auch der Ritter wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Wunde und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Blutung nachgelassen hatte. Man erkannte nun auch, dass sie nicht so tief war und Jons Dolch sie nicht so stark erwischt hatte, wie erwartet… Dennoch beruhigte ihn das nicht und er schnitt ein Stück von Jons Waffenrock ab, das er auf die Wunde legte und mit seinem eigenen Waffengurt befestigte. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Maester aufsuchen…“, meinte Daenerys, nachdem sie das ganze beobachtet hatte und ihn nun wieder mit großen Augen ansah. 

Er hielt inne, dann kniete er sich wieder neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand. 

„Daenerys… Ich denke nicht…“ 

Er brachte es nicht über sich… Er konnte ihr das nicht sagen. Aber er musste. 

„Verstehst du nicht, dass das nur der Anfang war?“ 

Er nickte zu Jon. 

„Er war der Erste, aber nicht der letzte. Die Menschen hier fürchten Drachen und werden niemals vergessen, wie es war, als Aerys geherrscht hat und… und du bist seine Tochter.“ 

„Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater!“, protestierte sie schwach. 

„Ich weiß! Aber… aber anscheinend niemand sonst.“ 

Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. 

„Es tut mir leid.“ 

Er blickte überrascht auf, als sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen und zog sie dann auf die Beine, sodass sie dicht vor ihm stand. 

„Heißt das, ich soll aufgeben? Alles hinschmeißen, wofür ich die letzten zehn Jahre gearbeitet habe?“ 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Nicht alles… du kannst zurück nach Meereen fliegen und dort leben. Die Menschen lieben dich dort!“ 

Sie senkte ihren Blick und er fürchtete schon, sie würde nicht auf ihn hören. 

„Wirst du mitkommen?“ 

Er öffnete seinen Mund und rang kurz um Worte. 

Natürlich wollte er! Aber… aber er musste hierbleiben. 

„Ich kann nicht.“ 

„Du hast gesagt du würdest mich niemals verlassen!“ 

„Ich… ich muss hierbleiben, um zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Du wirst sicherer sein, wenn alle denken, dass du tot bist.“ 

„Was-?“ 

„Vertrau mir… bitte.“ 

Sie zögerte kurz und nickte dann. 

„Ich vertraue dir.“ 

Er lächelte traurig und drückte ihre Hand, bevor er sie losließ und zu Jon ging. 

„Drogon!“ 

Der Drache richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. 

„Dracarys!“ 

Er wich schnell einige Schritte zurück, als der Drache sich aufrichtete und eine gold-orangene Flamme auf die Leiche spie und sie verbrannte. 

Er sah wieder zu Daenerys. 

Das alles ging viel zu schnell! 

„Du solltest jetzt gehen…“ 

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihm widersprechen, wandte sich aber doch nur ab und lief zu ihrem letzten Drachen. 

Die Tatsache, dass er sie so leicht hatte überzeugen können, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie davor schon darüber nachgedacht hatte… 

Kurz bevor sie auf ihn kletterte, hielt sie inne und sah zurück. 

„Werden wir uns je wiedersehen?“ 

Bei ihren Worten schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu und er lief langsam zu ihr. Er hielt kurz vor ihr an und betrachtete seine Füße, ehe er zu ihr aufsah. 

„Das werden wir.“ 

Sie hatte ihren Blick traurig gesenkt. 

Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihr ihn die Augen sehen zu können. 

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ 

Er beugte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen… einen Abschiedskuss. 

„Vergiss mich nicht…“, murmelte Daenerys und es brach ihm das Herz, als sie auf den Drachen stieg. 

„Wie könnte ich?“ 

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gehört hatte, doch er würde sich für immer an das Lächeln erinnern, dass sie ihm schenkte, bevor sich Drogon in die Lüfte schwang… 

Und dann war sie verschwunden.


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 50: Epilog 

_Ihr müsst eine Frau finden, My Lord._

Jorah schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

_Ihr werdet auch nicht jünger!_

Er stapfte weiter durch den Schnee und sah sich um. 

_Ihr braucht einen Erben oder Haus Mormont wird aussterben._

Er schnaubte. 

_Aus welchem Grund wollt Ihr denn nicht heiraten? Eigentlich ist das ja auch egal. Vergesst diesen Grund!_

Jeder Bär wäre stolz auf das Knurren gewesen, das ihm entfuhr, als er an all die Ermahnungen seines Beraters dachte. 

Wie könnte er sie jemals vergessen? 

Es war nun ein Jahr vergangen und es hatte keinen einzigen Tag gegeben, an dem er nicht an sie gedacht hatte. 

Es hatte keinen Morgen gegeben, an dem er sich nicht gefragt hatte, wie es ihr ging und auch keinen Abend in seinem Bett, an dem er sich nicht nach ihr gesehnt hatte. 

Sie war sein Fluch. 

Sie war es schon immer gewesen… seit dem Tag, an dem er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. 

Jorah schob einen kargen Ast mit seinem Speer zur Seite und sah wieder zu Boden. Die einzigen Spuren, die er dort fand, waren seine eigenen Fußabdrücke im Schnee. 

Frustriert seufzte er und lief weiter, bis er zu einem der kleinen Wasserläufe kam. 

Er wusste, dass dieser in einen Bach münden würde, der zu einer abgelegenen Lichtung führte. Wobei eigentlich alles auf dieser Insel abgelegen war… 

Das mochte er ja auch an ihr. 

Es musste die Hölle sein, hier Kinder großzuziehen, da sie sofort in einem Busch verschwinden könnten und es würde Jahrzehnte dauern sie wieder zu finden. 

Er dachte an seine Kindheit… und daran, dass er selbst einmal weggelaufen war. 

Lächelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort. 

Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern… und natürlich an das Gesicht seines Vaters, als er wieder zurückgekommen war. Noch nie hatte ihn irgendwer so wütend und erleichtert zugleich angestarrt. 

Jorah kam an dem Bach an und kniete kurz nieder, um sich sein Gesicht in dem eisigen Wasser zu waschen. 

Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre… Er mochte einfach das Gefühl. 

Er erstarrte allerdings mitten in der Bewegung, als er Äste brechen und einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte. 

Sofort griff er nach seinem Speer. 

Es kam wohl von der kleinen Lichtung. 

Entweder war er dumm und ging dort hin oder er war vernünftig und kehrte zurück, um später mit mehr Männern wiederzukommen. 

Leichte Entscheidung. 

Das Plätschern des Baches übertönte das Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen, als er weiterging, doch er war sich sicher, dass man das Klopfen seines Herzes noch auf Meilen weite Entfernung hören musste. 

Er hielt kurz inne, als er ein Knurren hörte. 

Das… das konnte nicht sein. 

Erneut erklang ein Gurren. 

Jorah warf alle Vorsicht über Bord und rannte los. 

Er nahm nun deutlich das Rascheln von Schuppen wahr und als er durch das Buschwerk brach, stockte ihm der Atem. 

Die Wintersonne ließ die schwarzen Schuppen matt glänzen und sein Atem bildete riesige Wolken, die zum Himmel aufstiegen, aber Jorah fiel der Drache fast nicht auf, denn er hatte nur Augen für die ganz in weiß gekleidete Frau, die gerade von seinem Rücken stieg. 

Langsam und mit offenstehendem Mund trat er auf die Lichtung und ihr entgegen. Auch sie hatte sich ihm nun zugewandt und lächelte ein so warmes Lächeln, dass es seinen ganzen Körper mit Wärme füllte und auch er nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln. 

Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Vor ihm angekommen, vollführte sie einen übertriebenen Knicks. 

„Es war langweilig in Meereen.“ 

Er schmunzelte, noch immer zu verblüfft, um irgendetwas zu sagen. 

Keine seiner Erinnerungen an sie wurde der Realität gerecht und er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. 

„Nun, dann nehme ich an…“ 

Er vollführte eine Verbeugung und sah zu ihr auf. 

„Herzlich willkommen auf der Bäreninsel, … Daenerys Targaryen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war’s. Ist irgendwie schneller gegangen als erwartet xD Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann mal einen Oneshot oder so schreiben, der dann einen Tag auf der Bäreninsel darstellt, wo die beiden dann zusammen sind, aber ich denke, dass es auch so schon genug ist. Ich war mir auch erst gar nicht sicher, ob ich ein Happyend will, aber… naja, ich konnte die beiden einfach nicht sterben lassen. Oder noch schlimmer, nur einen von beiden. Ne, ging einfach nicht.  
> Oh und hier noch eine kurze Aufklärung, wie es jetzt mit den Sieben Königslanden steht und wie Jorah die ganze Sache mit Jon und Daenerys erklären konnte… Also ich hab mir das so vorgestellt:   
> Jorah erzählt allen, es wäre schon zu spät gewesen, als er Daenerys fand. Jon hatte sie schon erledigt und der Ritter bekam gerade noch mit, wie Drogon ihn dafür verbrannte. Er wagte es nicht, den Drachen aufzuhalten, als dieser vorsichtig Danys Leiche ergriff und sich in die Lüfte schwang, um zu verschwinden. Da niemand das Gegenteil beweisen konnte, nahmen es alle so hin, auch wenn vor allem Sansa Stark (natürlich am Boden zerstört) sehr skeptisch war. Außerdem können sie sich nicht auf einen einzigen König einigen und sehen auch nicht ein, warum sie das sollten, also wurden die Sieben Königslande wieder aufgeteilt. Lady Sansa wurde Königin des Nordens und obwohl Jorah keine sonderlich gute Beziehung zu ihr hatte, fanden sich die beiden damit ab.  
> Ich hab darüber kein ganzes Kapitel geschrieben, weil ich es einfach langweilig und unnötig fand. Wobei die Reaktion der anderen vielleicht interessant gewesen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, das könnte das Ende, das wir jetzt haben, zerstören.   
> Und an jeden, der das ganze bis hierhin gelesen hat: Schön, dass es dir genug gefallen hat, um das alles zu lesen xD   
> Habt einen schönen Tag/Abend oder eine schöne Nacht ;)  
> Mia


End file.
